


位面

by ybxjhh



Category: Novels - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybxjhh/pseuds/ybxjhh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	位面

位面孕夫的美满生活

作者：满地梨花雪

文案：

重生即怀孕，还不晓得搞大自己肚子的渣男是谁的秦唯一表示很憋屈。无意中得到超级位面交易器一个，一心只想发家致富，过上悠然惬意的美满生活。

什么，孩子他爹找来了？老子是大款，哼，麻烦你给我有多远滚多远！

内容标签：生子 重生 种田文 天作之和

搜索关键字：主角：秦唯一；夙容 ┃ 配角：悲催管家一只和各类炮灰 ┃ 其它：位面交易器；随身空间

晋江银牌编辑评价：

秦唯一在船上打了个盹儿，一睁眼发现自己穿越到了艾罗星球，

变成了个无父无母一身债的未成年孕夫，更憋屈的是还不晓得是谁搞大了自己肚子！

自认倒霉的秦唯一无意中得到一个超级位面交易器，于是一门心思扑到了在各个星球间倒卖物品的生意。

岂料，送上门的大财主竟然是孩子的爹！而且还是高不可攀的二殿下夙容……

塞翁失马焉知非福。

秦唯一悲催穿越了，却也有幸得到了个超级位面交易器，一心想要发家致富，过上了悠然惬意的美满生活。

全文基调轻松愉悦，却也处处留心暗藏伏笔。

孩子的另一个父亲是谁？平民的秦唯一怎么会和二殿下发生关系？而加害殿下的黑手又会是谁？……

一个个问题接踵而来，吸引着读者去探究小孕夫如何获得的幸福。

☆、重生即怀孕

宇宙历118年，华宇星球琰穹帝国所属的艾罗星球通过男性生子技术法案。同年，此法案推广到琰穹帝国下辖其他各大星球，引起轩然大波。  
宇宙历120年，艾罗星球颁布《男性生殖系统微创改造法法规》试行方案。  
宇宙历122年，艾罗星球首例男性生子个案产生，第一名敢于吃螃蟹的大胆男性罗林，成功怀孕生子，经过10月怀胎孕育出一名健康的男婴，从此他和宝宝的名字被记录在艾罗星球国文教科书中。  
宇宙历125年，琰穹帝国主星球的第一例男性生子个案产生。  
……  
艾罗星球，克劳迪亚医院的急诊室内，一名面色惊惶的男子忽然推开人群，光着脚在众人惊讶的目光中跑了出来。  
“喂，你已经怀孕两个月了！别跑，你别跑！”他身后的护士紧张地大喊，想要阻止他。  
周围的人群纷纷露出不可置信的神色，怎么有这么不小心的孕夫，怀孕了还到处乱跑？他的家人呢，他的伴侣呢？  
但众人都不担心，也没有人伸手拦住他，因为敬业的医护机器人肯定会及时将这名脑袋发抽的孕夫给安全地带回来。过去，有不少想要怀孕的男人在猛然得知自己怀孕的巨大惊喜下，也做出过失控的举动，但都被医护机器人一一化解了。  
果然，不到两分钟，刚才还神色无措蹦跳着出去的男人被一个外型上无比接近人类的人形机器人抱了回来。请注意，是抱不是扛，因为本星球法律规定，孕夫要受到最稳妥的照料，所有公共场合的机器人都首先确保他们身体的安全和健康。  
“不，这不可能！我是个男人，你们搞搞清楚，我是个男人，怎么可能怀孕！”秦唯一惊叫着被医护机器人动作轻柔地放在病床上，随后一道有机质的声音在他头顶响起：“孕夫A1117情绪不稳，机器人789号立即连接主治医生，请问是否需要为他注射安全等级最高的镇定剂？”  
秦唯一呆呆地望着他用脑波和不知道在哪里的医生沟通，手足慌乱地想要从病床上爬下来，但试了几次都被医护机器人“请”回了床上。  
“尼玛，老子要离开这里！”秦唯一两眼通红，快要出离愤怒了。  
他记得自己昨天一个人在公园里划船，因为太困了所以靠在船边打了个盹，真是只是打了个盹而已。后来仿佛听见一声“噗通”的落水声，以为周围有人翻船了，刚想睁开眼睛看看怎么回事，却发现自己在一个陌生的病房里醒了过来。  
难道昨天落水的人是他自己？  
本想拉着身边的护士想问问自己的身体怎么样，会不会有后遗症什么的，却被人微笑着告知：“先生，恭喜您，您怀孕了！”  
秦唯一：( ⊙ o ⊙)啊？  
他费尽口舌和护士解释了半天，表示说自己是男人怎么可能怀孕BALABALA，但护士依然表情非常淡定态度非常友好地告诉他：“您怀孕了，已经确诊了，千真万确！”怕他不相信，还加了一句：“您这样的孕夫我们见的多了，初次怀孕的心情是比较忐忑，但您不必担心，政府会承担孕夫从怀孕开始到生产结束所需80%的费用，您安心养胎就是。”  
秦唯一：“哦，福利待遇听起来很不错啊……”  
半晌……他回过神来，你爷爷的不错！尼玛他是男人，男人，这些人听不懂话怎么的，男人不可能怀孕，只有女人才会有孩子好吧！他为什么要养胎，他用神马玩意养胎？难不成下身的大鸟多了个孵蛋的功能吗？但是他的蛋里头怎嘛可能会有胚胎？他妈的一觉醒来这世界就玄幻了？！  
深呼吸几下准备发飙，就听医护机器人用极其温柔地嗓音对他说道：“现在，我将对A1117号孕夫使用最高安全等级镇定剂，收费100宇宙币……”  
秦唯一的手臂突地感觉一阵沁凉，下一刻他的视线便模糊了起来，“你……你们……擅自囚禁病人……侵犯人权……”  
咚，他的脑袋砸在软乎乎的枕头上，即时陷入了睡眠。  
医护机器人温柔地将毛毯盖在他的肚子上，眸子里闪过几道红光，“孕夫A1117会沉睡8个小时，期间需要三级看护，静脉注射营养剂和胚胎保护剂，追加情绪稳定剂，8个小时后如果情况一切正常，可以被护送回家。”  
身边的女护士点点头道：“好的，知道了，辛苦你了789号，去休息一下吧。”  
医护机器人扬起一个亲切的职业化笑容，步伐轻盈地离开病房，回到休息室从自己的储物柜里拿出一罐超浓缩9#机器人专用果汁，倒进了嘴巴里，满意地打了个饱嗝。  
秦唯一的病床边，女护士还在核对他的个人资料，一边核对一边矗立起细长的眉毛，“婚姻这一栏是未婚啊，这下有点麻烦，到时候孩子的出生证怎么办……还在上学，学校是圣马列私立高中，年龄是……17岁？！17岁！！！我的天，这么小的未成年单亲孕夫？”  
她瞪大眼睛打量起病床上的男人。  
哦，不对。与其说床上躺着的是一个样貌俊秀的男人，还不如说是一个五官清朗精致的少年。他的脸上分明还带着略显稚气的婴儿肥，嘴唇温厚，眉头不自然地紧缩着，即使使用了镇定剂，睡得也似乎相当不安稳。他的嘴角抿的很紧，是好看的浅粉色，但眉宇之间藏着一股子与样貌不符的倔强和桀骜，给他稍显纤柔的面部增添了一丝傲气。皮肤比一般人白皙很多，尤其是下巴到脖子这一段，白的接近于琰穹帝国无法自产的白珍珠，令人看一眼就想伸手轻轻抚摸下去。  
“没天理了，这样好的孩子究竟是被哪个不负责任的男人给祸害了？”女护士早已到了适婚年龄，被此刻温顺无害的秦唯一激起了内心澎湃的母爱。但这种事毕竟是人家的私事，自己再同情他也不能帮上什么忙，只能尽量帮他护理好身体，认真小心地为他注射好医生开好的药剂。  
还好，这孩子和父母住在一起，应当是能得到妥善的照顾吧。孩子的父亲会是他的同学或者老师吗？他想生下孩子恐怕得办理休学吧……  
女护士八卦地想，最后只在秦唯一的医疗账户上划走了80宇宙币。要知道，她们医院是艾罗星球最好的孕夫医院，就算有些孕夫的家境不太好，但因为有政府的报销，他们之中的大部分人还是能够在这家医院顺利生下宝宝的。  
秦唯一第二天醒来时，还不知道自己的智脑上多了一个名为“孕夫每日提醒”的免费软件，这是女护士好心帮他下载的，就怕他年纪太小不能好好照顾自己。  
“呼……这一觉睡得真舒服。”秦唯一慢慢地睁开眼睛，眯着眼睛伸了个懒腰，朦朦胧胧揉着脸起床，依着记忆往卫生间走去。可是——  
“砰”的一声闷响！他吃痛地捂住额头，惊醒了过来，“怎么回事？”  
回头瞄了瞄四周的景象，再次傻了眼。  
谁能告诉他这和电脑屏幕一样光滑的会发光的四壁是哪里来的？他的床什么时候变成了黑色的！还有，这死气沉沉好像金属匣子一样的天花板是谁的杰作？  
他……他满柜子的汽车模型和变形金刚怎么全部没有了！！！  
这是卫生间吗？这镜子这马桶这洗手台也微型的太可怕了吧？统共有没有半米宽？！他要怎么拉屎，就用这根套上一个圆形端口的透明管子？  
一个小时后，秦唯一无力地托腮坐在地板上，听着自动从他手腕上蹦出来智脑唠唠叨叨了好长时间，终于明白了一个事实：  
他重生了，现在的身体是一个和他同名同姓的17岁高中生的身体，健康等级“良”；180cm高，黑发黑眼，体格偏瘦，无特长，个性记录是孤僻、内向，不善于交友，学业中等，没有特别擅长的科目，前途等级“差”；家中有养父母，但几个月前因为参加一次免费的星际旅行遭遇陨石带风暴而去世，背景等级“极差”；这里是一个高科技星球名叫艾罗星球，属于琰穹帝国所辖；他的个人账户中有余额2000宇宙币，医疗账户上有余额800宇宙币（根据智脑解释，2000宇宙币还不够他一个月的生活费），另外他养父母的葬礼费用还没有结清，他还欠政府3万宇宙币的债务。  
秦唯一无语地和智脑影像中的小女孩威娜大眼瞪小眼，没想到自己不仅穷，身边还没有一个能照顾自己的人，丧气地问道：“你觉得我该怎么办？”  
眼下看来，一切都很混乱，生计是最大的难题，跟着他要想办法完成学业，考上大学，还清欠政府的债。在艾罗星球是很看重学历的，一等大学的毕业生才有可能找到月薪较高的工作。威娜说了，他如果不能在将来找个好工作，以后连使用智脑的钱都可能没有！  
“主人，你要知道在艾罗星球，没有智脑的人=乞丐！你想当乞丐吗？”  
秦唯一痛苦地摇摇头。  
“你想你未来的孩子成为乞丐的孩子吗？”威娜咄咄逼人地握拳道。  
秦唯一痛哭流涕地摇摇头。  
PS：更重大的问题是，他已经怀孕两个月……  
威娜为了让他尽快接受这个事实，连接到宇宙网透视B超仪把他肚子里的景象照了个透底，让他立刻目瞪口呆。  
秦唯一震惊之余，把手掌放在肚皮上摸了摸，感觉心脏好像皮球一样跳出来又落下去，弹起来又掉回去……脑袋里循环往复的只有一句话：我怀孕了，我怀孕了，我怀孕了……

☆、与交易器的第一次亲密接触

不明所以地重生，发现自己来到一个陌生的地方已经很打击人了，秦唯一不认为自己还有那么强大的适应能力能够接受自己怀孕的现实。以他在地球21世界的认知而言，这不科学！  
为了让自己能用清醒的头脑思考，秦唯一强迫自己躺在床上强迫自己睡了一觉，两个小时后被咕咕叫的肚子给吵醒。  
“您该食用营养剂了，鉴于您现在怀孕约8周，建议您购买凯梅尔公司生产的7号孕夫营养剂，能充分满足胎儿在这段时期所必需的营养……”忽然，从他手腕上跳出来一个透明状的电脑屏幕，对他发出一长串模拟人声。  
秦唯一惊吓地甩了甩自己的手，“什么玩意！”  
威娜从房间里跳出来，鄙视地看着他，道：“这是‘孕夫每日提醒’软件，免费版本，正适合主人现在用。”  
“什么什么软件？我，我不需要这种东西……”秦唯一反射性地想要逃避自己怀孕的事实，到现在还在恍惚中，要是再整这么个破烂软件天天提醒自己，他还不得疯了！  
“威娜，怎么取消这个东西！”他在手腕上摁了几下，搞不懂这种东西是如何操作的。  
威娜继续鄙视地对他翻白眼，“我建议你不要取消，这种软件虽说是免费的，但下载时需要权限。你一旦取消了，再要下载就要再去医院一趟。”  
秦唯一坚定地摇头，“老子才不再去那个狗屁孕夫医院！取消，立刻取消！”  
“你确定？”  
一个对话框出现在他眼前，显示出“YES”与“NO”两个选项。  
秦唯一的脑子其实还不清醒，但他现在的抗拒心理太严重了，因此没有办法作出最理智的决定，一冲动就摁下了“YES”。  
转眼威娜气哼哼地消失在房间里，不想搭理他这个笨蛋主人了。  
秦唯一摸了摸肚子有些饿了，爬起来找东西吃。这个家的面积非常小，一眼就看穿了，只有十二三平房米的样子，没有厨房，而除了那小的像鸽子笼的厕所，就只有一张大床、一个薄薄的衣柜，还有全息影像整体光板墙壁。  
他找不到能填肚子的东西，只要气弱地又把威娜叫出来，“那个……威娜，家里有什么吃的吗？”  
“饿了？你床底下应该还有营养剂，不过没有7号孕夫营养剂，你需要从网上购买。”威娜说着，动作迅速地连接上宇宙网，秦唯一眼前的那面墙壁上当即出现了这家公司的购物界面。整个墙壁就好似一个放大了好多倍的电脑屏幕。  
“营养剂？我只能吃这种东西吗？我想吃米饭、椒盐排骨、番茄炒蛋还有西米露！”秦唯一试着点击这个界面，发现这个世界的网络和智能实在太先进了，他完全不需要键盘，也不需要用手指直接触摸屏幕墙，就算隔的很远也能在空中进行操作。  
手指只要做出一个翻页的动作，第二页购物界面便立即转入。  
一连翻了好多页，都没有找到他想要的食物。  
威娜疑惑地看着他，“椒盐排骨、番茄炒蛋、西米露……那是什么东西？营养剂的新式名称吗？一点也不好记，主人，我搜索了整个宇宙网，没有这些东西。”  
秦唯一霎时傻了眼，哀嚎道：“不是吧……那我可以吃什么？”  
威娜如数家珍地介绍道：“凯梅尔公司是目前琰穹帝国最大的食品公司，生产的营养剂从低等到高等一应俱全，包含有各种口味，还有模拟古炎黄帝国水果的新口味，既美味又很饱腹，营养元素丰富，对健康十分有益。如果主人不喜欢营养剂，还有其他压缩食物可以选择，不过压缩食物的价格要贵一些……”  
秦唯一听她叽里咕噜说了好半天，总算了解到一个残酷的现实：这里没有地球上的食物！这会让他这个吃货痛不欲生啊尼玛！  
这就是说，如果不希望饿着，他必须吃营养剂或者压缩食物。  
挣扎了许久，秦唯一万分不情愿地从床底下扒拉出一个储物盒子，果然里面整整齐齐摆放着几十袋营养剂，银白色的真空包装袋上打上了名称、凯梅尔公司的标签和售价。  
纠结地拧开盖子，试着抿了一口，秦唯一发现味道没有想象中那么差，不由得松了口气。一口气喝完，惊讶地发现自己居然饱了。  
威娜指示他：“喝完的袋子一定要扔进环保垃圾桶里哟，主人你不要忘记了！以前你总是忘记，邋遢的小孩！”  
秦唯一无力反驳，在她的指导下，在墙壁上找到一个金属翻盖，打开来看到上面有一行小字：环保垃圾桶。  
他抽了抽嘴角，把袋子扔了进去。  
肚子饱了他决定去尝试着洗个澡，屋里的厕所虽然让他蛋疼的无与伦比，但他更加不能忍受身子一股子的药水味。  
就在这时，秦唯一忽然感觉大脑一阵眩晕，一道莹蓝色的幽光在房间里闪过。  
与此同时，他的耳边响起了一串古怪的金属提示音：“宇宙无限科技联盟公司举办的自动搜索宿主活动即将结束，恭喜您获得第88位使用免费位面交易器的宝贵名额。请确认与交易器系统签订使用合同，合同的期限从即日起开始计算，您可免费使用本公司提供的本型号位面交易器100年……”  
秦唯一挥舞着手臂想要打断它，“喂，这是什么……”  
可还没等他说完完整的一句话，提示音继续播放道：“请宿主确认合同关系，如果没有拒绝，系统将自动默认你认可了本公司提供的条约，本版本位面交易器的最终解释权为宇宙无限科技联盟公司所有。10、9、8、7、6、5、4、3、2、1……”  
“叮”的一声，秦唯一手中出现了一个巴掌大的智能显示屏。他吓的一哆嗦，猛地把东西往外一扔！  
但它和智脑一样属于透明基质，还可以自行飘浮在空中，根本不会被摔到。  
秦唯一的惊讶之情没有保持两分钟，好奇心大过了恐惧心理，犹豫了十来秒，他伸手点击了一下这个界面，界面上瞬时出现一行大字：欢迎使用宇宙无限科技联盟公司最新研发的U5位面交易器。新手上路，请仔细阅读《宿主使用守则》和《位面交易法定规则》以及《系统升级手册》，祝您使用愉快O(∩_∩)O~！  
这东西能有什么用？  
秦唯一接着往下点，界面上跳出一个宿主属性资料栏：  
宿主姓名：秦唯一  
宿主年龄：17岁  
所处位面：高等位面（艾罗星球）  
宿主等级：0级  
宿主财富：0宇宙币  
好评值：0  
“很像游戏里的个人资料嘛……”秦唯一有了点兴趣，心情也放松了许多。接着依照刚才的系统提示，点开了《宿主使用守则》，基本了解到了位面交易器是的功能和好处，顿时喜上眉梢。  
“我擦，好像捡到一个不得了的好东西！”秦唯一这人有个毛病，一高兴就喜欢往外爆粗口，自言自语地嘿嘿一笑：“有了这个东西，是不是等于我开了外挂？”是否意味着他的重生生活不会那么苦逼了？  
有句话怎么说来着，塞翁失马焉知非福！嗯，说的就是他了！  
秦唯一迫不及待地想要知道如何使用，翻了半天的交易规则，眉头却越皱越紧，憋不住吐糟道：“0级宿主根本没有主动对外发起交易的权利好吧？这什么坑爹系统，也太抠门了！”  
交易规则写明：0级宿主不能主动对其他宿主发起交易，但只要使用1000宇宙币，即可拥有一次机会。  
说到底，他作为一只菜鸟想要上路，先要准备好学费！  
果然无商不奸么，秦唯一当然不能接受这个条件，他现在一共也只有2000宇宙币，如果贸然用掉1000却没有和人达成交易，岂不是亏大了？他下半个月喝西北风去吗？  
不过，系统也有优惠，只要他幸运的话，有耐心开着交易器好好等待，是有可能等到宿主上门来找他的。  
“谁会找上一毛钱都没有的菜鸟啊……”秦唯一泄气地躺倒在床上，为自己忽上忽下的心脏表示默哀，这下惊喜白瞎了。  
就在他百无聊赖快要睡着时，交易器的屏幕刷的亮起绿光。  
“B7666号宿主对您发起网络连接！”  
秦唯一差点从床上跳起来，威娜大惊失色地在他身边显形道：“主人，小心肚子！您的肚子！”  
“没事没事，你别叫！”  
他激动地接受连接，屏幕上马上显示出对方的资料：  
宿主姓名：古鲁  
宿主年龄：23岁  
所处位面：低等位面（兽人星球）  
宿主等级：0级  
宿主财富：5679宇宙币  
好评值：5

☆、找上门的生意

5679宇宙币，对方看起来也不比自己有钱多少。  
兽人星球？低等位面的星球还没有发展先进的文化，农耕技术也不发达，能有什么有价值的东西来进行交易呢？  
秦唯一高昂的情绪又一次濒临冰点，不过，他需要通过这次机会了解这个交易器是不是真的像使用规则中描述的那么好，想了想，他决定接受与对方视频通话。  
为了满足不同的宿主的要求，位面交易器有一个很人性化的服务，那就是宿主可以自行调整自己的容貌值和声音。秦唯一因为从小在一个温情匮乏的家庭中长达，对人的防备心很高，因此想也不用想，他选择了调低自己的容貌值，并将自己的声线改变的更粗重了些。  
做好这些之后，才开始与这位主动找上门的宿主进行交谈。  
很快，屏幕上出现了一位金发绿眼的健壮男人。他的容貌相当英俊，是个耀眼如太阳神阿波罗般的宿主，而且一看武力值就很高，不是个好惹的对象，一张不苟言笑的冰山脸让秦唯一打了个寒颤。不知道他的兽形会是什么，想必是威武的狮子、豹子或者老虎之类的吧。秦唯一天马行空地猜想着。  
但对方的态度很有礼貌，并不太高傲，对他点了点头问道：“秦先生你好，我是兽人星球的位面商人古鲁，一直对高科技星球的东西很感兴趣。”  
“你好你好，不过……我才刚刚得到这个交易器，不太了解怎么和人进行交易……请问你需要什么样的商品呢？”秦唯一脑子转的很快，他曾经有过几个谈得来的异性好友，被荼毒过好一阵子的兽人小说，对于兽人世界的原始性有一定了解。不过，就是不知道这个人的家园是不是和那些小说里说的一样那么落后。  
古鲁是个性格很直接的人，也不拐弯抹角了，说道：“曾经我有幸和一位科技星球的商人交易过一把金属刀，但后来不知道怎么联系不上了……那种刀很好用，比我们这里兽骨做的刀好用的多，如果你能给我提供这样的东西就再好不过了。价钱好商量，想换什么你随便要求，只要是我们星球有的……”  
秦唯一不知道自己家里有没有刀，赶紧稳住他道：“嗯，麻烦你稍等一下，我要看一下我的仓库！”  
既然打算做生意，他从现在开始就要塑造一个合格商人的形象。嗯，哪怕还没有什么像样的商品，但绝对不能表现出来！  
古鲁欣然同意，“我可以等的。”  
位面交易器是可以挂机的，只要宿主不挂断网络或命令系统关闭交易器就没有问题。  
秦唯一开始在家里翻找起来，边找边问威娜：“刀有没有！我们家里有那种锋利的可以轻易砍杀动物的刀吗？”  
“砍杀动物，为什么要砍杀动物？”威娜不明白自己的主人为什么出门几天就变了个人似的回来，虽然以前的他也不聪明，但也不至于像现在这样跟一个白痴一样什么也不懂。艾罗星球上的动物很少，除了用来制作营养剂的某种长相很丑陋的肉类动物，威娜不知道还有什么动物。但还是敬业地回答道：“刀是有的，不过只有切割金属槽的小刀。”  
去世的主人的养父母，是做金属槽零件制造工作的，曾经带回过几把工具用小刀。  
“太好了，在哪？”秦唯一喜笑颜开。  
威娜指向墙壁上的某一点，秦唯一伸手碰了碰，发现这一个个格子似的屏幕原来还内有乾坤，里头是可以储藏东西的，类似于储藏柜。伸手在里头摸了摸，拿出了两把泛着银白色光芒的伸缩小刀。小刀不打开时看起来就像一根轻巧的金属棒，可以随便往哪儿一塞，非常不占地方。  
他摸索着找到一个凹槽，轻轻一按，刀锋就从刀柄里弹了出来，看起来就异常锋利。  
秦唯一回到交易器面前，对古鲁笑了笑，扬起手上的东西。古鲁的脸色顿时就变了，眉宇之间皆是喜色，面部线条也柔和了许多，“看起来不错，请问你想换什么东西？”  
“嗯……这个我可得好好想想。”最好是兽人星球上不值钱的但艾罗星球上却稀缺的东西，这样，他就可以大赚一笔。  
这时又得用上威娜了，秦唯一讨好转过身低声问她：“我们星球上，最缺什么商品？又或者什么东西比较值钱？”  
威娜开启自动搜索功能在宇宙网上转了一圈，道：“艾罗星球很发达，但是植物比较稀缺，比如水果、蔬菜还有稀有花草什么的。金属不值钱，珍珠最值钱，是有价无市的珍宝，贵族有有限购买权，但即使有钱也不一定能买得到。”  
秦唯一的眼眸唰啦一亮，植物？哈哈哈，这下可以发一笔小财了，兽人星球最多的不就是植物了吗？  
“古鲁，我想用两把小刀换一些植物，蔬菜、水果或者好看的花草，你看可以吗？数量上你看着办，我相信你不会让我吃亏的！”秦唯一第一次和人家做生意，不知道多少交易量合适，干脆让对方做主，一方面可以赢得好评值，另一方面也为下一次交易打好关系。  
古鲁的冰山脸露出一个意外的微笑，显然对秦唯一的条件满意的不得了，“好的。那就给你50个达达果，50株花叶菜，还有10株我们雌性最喜欢的情人花怎么样？”  
要说达达果和花叶菜都是他们那儿最受欢迎的可食用植物了，长的地方都有高级魔兽出没，并不好采摘，至于情人花，是雄性兽人向雌性求婚时一定会用到的定情花，散发的香味很甜美，叶片细长美观，还能促进人的睡眠和增强体质。  
所以，他提出的这个交易量，还真没有占秦唯一的便宜。  
“好的，请你详细给我介绍一下这三样植物好吗？”越原始的植物越有令人惊奇的地方，秦唯一相信古鲁提供的都是好东西。  
听完他的描述之后，秦唯一在心里暗呼自己好运气，达达果类似于地球上的水蜜桃，花叶菜是花菜的放大版，情人花听起来很像金边吊兰，不错不错……他亟不可待地依照系统指示将两把小刀放在交易器发出的一道光源上，不消片刻，古鲁就拿到了东西。  
古鲁拿到小刀立即试用了一下，颇有些惊喜，“就是小了点，但比我以前买的那把更锋利！我很喜欢，你放心，三天后我就会把你要的货物准备好交易给你。”  
“好的，我等着！”秦唯一乐滋滋地和他结束了对话，百分之百放心是不可能的，但他不认为兽人会欺骗自己，毕竟看他喜欢小刀的表情，以后肯定会希望继续和自己合作，自然就不可能食言。  
趁着这三天的空闲，自己或许应该多找一些能够和兽人交易的东西？  
账户里的钱是不能动的，秦唯一想了想，打起了家里“遗产”的主意。在屋子里转悠了一圈，厚着脸皮要威娜把所有储物格的位置都指示了出来，他把每一个都翻找了一通，别说，还真让他找出来一些古鲁有可能感兴趣的玩意儿。  
“他们还不会使用金属，那只要是金属做的东西，都应该会想要吧……”秦唯一试着站在原始人的立场上考虑他们的需要，但凡是看见小件的金属就留在一边，什么金属钳、金属铲、金属线……估计兽人们可以用它们更好地处理猎物，或者制作东西。  
“对了，亮晶晶的饰品！”秦唯一在几个格子里又找到几样好东西，估摸着是养母生前的头饰和耳环，有铂金质地的和水晶的，想来艾罗星球肯定不缺矿产。  
“没有哪个时代的人不爱美，雌性兽人应该会很喜欢！要是古鲁有伴侣了或者有心上人了，他一定会想要的嘿嘿！”秦唯一傻呵呵地笑着，脸上浮现的夸张表情让威娜哭笑不得，天哪，他的主人钻进钱眼子里了吗？  
秦唯一无视了她的鄙夷，将东西分类收好，也没有全部打算卖掉。虽然这是过去那个秦唯一的养父养母，但根据威娜所说，他们拿这个养子当亲生儿子一样疼爱，无奈本身没什么本事，只能保证一家人安稳生活，没有给他创造更好的生活条件，死后除了现在这套房子也没能留下什么值钱的遗产。  
不过，让秦唯一奇怪的是，养父养母的账户里为什么没有一分钱留下？他们会舍得花费高额费用做一次星际旅游本身就是很不寻常的事了，难道还有什么内情是威娜和死掉的秦唯一不知道的？！而且，过去那个秦唯一为什么会死掉，他的灵魂去了哪里，似乎也是自己在将来有必要查明的。

☆、学费催缴单

要做的事情太多，他得一样一样来。  
“对了威娜，爸爸妈妈以前睡在哪里？”秦唯一突然想起来，这房间里压根就没有另一张床好不好。那他们一家人过去是怎么睡觉的？  
威娜像看白痴一样看着他，“主人你忘了吗？他们以前住在公司提供的宿舍里，周末休息时会来看你，但那套房子因为不是私人财产所以死后就被没收了。你现在住的这间公寓，是他们花了十几年的储蓄给你买的。”  
“噢，是这样啊。”秦唯一听到这些，说不清心里是什么滋味。如果养父养母没有去世，肯定也会对自己很好吧。  
想到这里，他陡然惆怅起来，眼神悲凉地躺倒在床上。  
在对未来生活的忐忑不安中，秦唯一不知不觉睡着了，第二天醒来时，威娜显影在床边，撅着一张小嘴盯着自己。  
“我靠小姐，不要一大清早就这么吓人好吧？”他抓着头发坐起来，深深把空气呼吸进自己的胸腔，才感觉好了一点，“你干嘛这副样子，好像我欠了你几千万似的！”  
威娜显然不能欣赏他粗口的幽默，嘴巴撅的老高，声音冰凉冰凉地通知他：“主人，圣马列高中的老师给你寄来一封视频邮件。”  
秦唯一半天才反应过来，圣马列高中是自己就读的那所私立高中，“哦”了一声，“邮件说什么？”  
威娜不留情面地横了他一眼，教训道：“主人，你太没用了，上学期末考试有三门不及格！学校通知你下个星期参加补考，如果这次还不及格，你绝对会被降级！还有，暑假的假期马上要结束了，你有下个学期的学费需要缴纳，上个学期的学费你还欠了一半没有交……”  
“什么？我欠学校学费，这怎么可能？！”秦唯一觉得自己需要处理的问题实在太多了，大脑已经不够用了，现在学校居然还要催他交学费？  
“这是怎么回事，我养父养母不是帮我交了上个学期的学费了吗？”秦唯一记得威娜对自己说过。  
威娜生气地看着他，“所以我才生气啊，学校是不会诬赖你的，只有一种可能，你拿着他们给你的学费却只交给了学校一半！主人，你把另一半学费花到哪里去了？”  
秦唯一无辜地瞪大双眼，和威娜对视，他哪里知道，这是身体的前任主人干的蠢事吧，这笔账怎么能赖到他头上！  
“主人，你说，你拿着一半的学费干了什么？”威娜恶狠狠地说道，指着他的鼻子声讨，“你不知道赚钱的辛苦吗？圣马列高中的学费本来就比一般的学校贵，你怎么能干出这样的事！”  
“我，我……没有……”秦唯一承受着威娜的怒火，发现整个屋子都因为智脑的愤怒变得炽热起来，不断升高的温度让他一瞬间感觉呼吸困难，“威，威娜……我，我错了……你别生气了，其实我……我也不知道自己是怎么了，好像一夜之间就失去了某些记忆，我，我真不知道这笔钱到哪里去了，我记不起来了。”  
“你骗人！”威娜更加愤怒了，把屋子里的温度又升高了几度，“主人你别想骗我，以前你就经常把一些事瞒着我！”  
秦唯一弯下腰，捂住肚子假装痛苦地呻吟起来：“威娜，我说的都是真的……好热啊……啊！”  
“啊，对不起主人！我差点忘记你怀孕了！”威娜立刻把温度降了下来，恢复到正常室温，歉疚地垂下了头。  
“算了算了。”秦唯一坐在床边，让她把邮件打开，看完了之后眉头高耸着叹了口气：“这下完蛋了，上学期一半的学费，加上这学期必须要缴纳的学费，一共需要2万8000宇宙币我上哪里弄这么多钱！”  
其实，圣马列私立高中在一定限期内可以容忍学校欠缴学费的，但秦唯一似乎一而再再而三地拖延缴费时间，学校就取消了他的这项权利。  
秦唯一烦躁地扒拉起自己的头发。  
“主人……要不，我们贷款吧？”威娜也不忍心看到他这么消沉，衡量了多种解决方案，建议道。实际上，他们只有不超过三种的方案可以选择。  
“贷款？怎么贷，向谁贷？”  
“向我们艾罗星球政府贷款，一般来说，像你这样的平民只能贷款到最多5万宇宙币。不过需要抵押房产，我算了一下，主人的这套公寓刚好够抵押资格……”威娜在墙壁上拉出一个网页，给他详细说明，“贷款申请需要一个星期，如果主人同意的话，需要马上填好申请表发送出去！”  
“那贷款之后怎么还？”秦唯一不大情愿欠政府的钱，他还欠着3万呢，这下岂不是债台高筑了？再说了，政府的钱哪里是那么好借的。  
威娜：“主人可以选择在一年、两年或三年内还清贷款，限期越长利息越高。一年能还清的话，需要缴纳的利息是每月5‰，主人觉得怎么样？”  
秦唯一一个头两个大，“除了贷款，没有其他办法了？”  
威娜犯了个白眼道：“除非你找得到朋友或谁家的长辈愿意借给你这笔钱，再要么你能在下个星期催缴单到期前自己赚到这么多钱……”  
“我有这种能借钱的亲戚吗？”如果有，养父母的丧葬费还用找政府赊？  
威娜沮丧地摇头：“确实没有。”她记得主人养父母仅有的几个亲戚都是极品。而主人本身在学校也没什么朋友，更别谈大方慷慨的朋友。  
可是……如果交不起学费，主人就会被学校开除！因为没钱交学费而被开除，这是多么丢人的事情！就算是艾罗星球收入中等的平民家庭，也极少出现这种事情！威娜虽然有个平民主人，但她一直希望主人能过上贵族的生活。  
秦唯一闭上眼睛沉思了良久，再睁开眼睛时眼底已经没有了刚才的恍然。他不能找政府贷款，也不想被学校劝退，那么就只有一条路可走——  
“威娜，我不会贷款的！”他想赌一把，赌赌看自己有没有能力在这几天内利用位面交易器赚到这么多钱。  
三天后，古鲁的货物一送来，他就把它们放上宇宙网进行售卖！也不知道哪里来的信心，他就是相信自己能够做得到。  
退一万步说，他到时候倘若还是失败了，那就勇敢地承担后果吧！  
被学校劝退也没什么，大不了等自己有钱了再找个高中重读！  
打定主意，秦唯一脸上的阴霾瞬时消失了，他安慰沮丧的威娜道：“不用为我担心，船到桥头自然直，我相信会有办法的。”  
威娜见自己劝说不了主人，只得勉强地支持他：“好吧，希望主人到时候不用把我给卖掉……对了，主人你该吃早餐了！7号孕夫营养剂你还没买呢，你真是对肚子里的宝宝太不负责了！”  
秦唯一强忍着想揍她一顿的冲动，默默然把床底下的营养剂拿出来一支，冷着一张脸喝掉。  
威娜锲而不舍地在他旁边叫嚷：“这种普通的营养剂不行的啦，主人你要为宝宝着想啊！实在不行，你去找那个把你肚子弄大的男人，让他负责！不管怎么说，他也应该在这段时间担负起你们父子俩的生活开销才对！”  
秦唯一定定地看着她，浑身僵硬地吐出一句话：“我不知道孩子他爸是谁。”如果他知道那个男人是谁，还会悲惨地坐在这里为钱发愁吗？  
但用脚趾头想也能知道，那一定是个混蛋加三级的渣攻！说不定，这个17岁未成年的秦唯一会死就是跟这个男人有关！  
在艾罗星球，20岁才算成年，知道对方有可能怀孕还下的去手的男人，还不是个超超超级大渣男？！  
越想越是这么回事，秦唯一心里多少为这具身体的前主人不值，又为自己感到悲哀。就算找到了这个男人又怎么样，就算他良心发现上门主动承担责任又怎么样，他秦唯一是个有骨气的人，会接受他的怜悯和钱？  
哼，果断把他打成猪头再放进绞肉机里碾碎了！  
所以，他还是要自己挣钱，丰衣足食。  
不过自己真的要把这个孩子生下来吗？一个渣男的种，生出来会不会智力低下外加相貌丑陋？如果生了出来，自己就得和他相依为命，今后要找个女人恋爱结婚还得带着他这个拖油瓶？何况，根据艾罗星球的婚姻法，生了孩子的男人貌似不能再和女人结婚？我擦！  
秦唯一天生有点消极主义，凡事容易先往坏了想，这么仔细一思索就觉着生下这个孩子相当不划算，自己对他又没有什么感情，要不然……  
“威娜，我能……打掉这么孩子吗？”奇怪的是，他说出这句话时，声音竟然有些抖颤。看来，他的身体本身是舍不得这个孩子的。  
威娜惊恐地望着他，大声惊叫道：“主人！！！！！你在说什么？！你赶紧闭嘴，闭嘴！艾罗星球法律规定，任何孕夫和孕妇都不准堕胎，你想被关进暗无天日的外星系监狱里吗？你怎么会有这么可怕的想法？他是你的宝宝，你亲生的宝宝呀！”  
秦唯一也被吓到了，哆嗦道：“是……是吗？有，有这种事？”  
他再一次为自己对于这个星球的缺乏常识性认识而崩溃，为什么不能堕胎？好吧，威娜给他解释了，琰穹帝国生育率从一百年起就直线下滑，到如今已经发展到低于其他星系平均生育率以下5个百分比的程度。  
换句话说，琰穹帝国珍视每一个新生命，你敢堕胎！想都不要想，帝国政府会有的是办法让你生不如死！  
“好嘛，算我一时糊涂……”秦唯一刚刚说出那句话后也有些后悔，毕竟是一条生命在他肚子里，他27岁的灵魂其实不太喜欢孩子，但这并不表示他不能尝试着接受一个孩子。  
只能……慢慢说服自己了。  
三天后，古鲁按时把货物交易给了秦唯一。  
秦唯一迫不及待地拿起达达果、花叶菜和情人花看了又看……思虑再三，决定先拿一颗达达果放在宇宙网上售卖试试。  
在琰穹帝国最大的个人自由交易商城上注册好用户名，通过身份认证之后，当天晚上达达果的售卖资料被挂到了网上。  
秦唯一没有钱去买推销道具，只能干等着顾客上门。  
可惜直到半夜，他也没有等到一个顾客发起询问，困的不行的他终于在威娜哼唱的催眠曲中睡着了。  
就在这时，一个ID为黄金级VIP的顾客点开了达达果所在的界面。

☆、金主现身

秦唯一醒来的时候，自由交易商城自动进入了休眠状态。  
用户超过三个小时不使用自由交易商城，又不关闭网络，系统就会自行休眠，节省能源。没有哪个公司会做亏本生意，自由交易商城免费对用户开放，对于高级用户才收取佣金，但对于低级用户是绝对免费的，但也需要成本，所以在操作上自由交易商城具有许多节能和环保的功能。  
“所以说，这个可以叫做绿色自由交易商城？”秦唯一觉得这十分有趣，不免设想了一下高级用户的功能限定，等级越高可能意味着得到的优惠和服务越多，这和位面交易器的等级规则有异曲同工之妙。  
自己如果有一天能用上更高等级的交易器，把外挂开大最大，是不是有可能成为一代富翁？  
他不禁心里痒痒的。  
点入自由交易商城个人交易界面，秦唯一眨了眨眼睛，居然有人联系自己了？把对方的ID资料点开来一看，顿时后悔不已，他昨晚上再晚睡一个小时就好了！第一个询问达达果资料的客户啊，他就这么错过了？！  
不过，对方好像给他留了言。  
ID：想要一颗黑珍珠  
级别：黄金VIP  
使用余额：（隐藏）  
给您的留言：这种水果真的有你形容的那么好吃吗？如果不是，可否全额退款？  
秦唯一给达达果的简介是“甜丝丝的让你吃了一次还想吃个不停的味道，软滑饱满的果肉，充盈的果汁让人口齿生香”，夸张是夸张了点，但推销要是不这样就起不到吸引人的效果了。只是，这个人如果不喜欢水蜜桃那种味道……说老实话，秦唯一只是从达达果的外表上感觉它应该是水蜜桃的味道，但如果不是呢？  
要不，自己先尝一个？  
秦唯一不想错失这个黄金VIP，自己想要把达达果卖出去，也必须先确认它的味道符合事实才行。思前想后，他拿出一颗达达果洗干净，对着那粉红色的嫩嫩的果皮咬了下去。  
“嗯——好甜！”太好了，没想到达达果的味道比自己想象中的还要好，这下秦唯一放心了。  
他立即给这位“想要一颗黑珍珠”回复：是的，我保证您吃过之后还会想吃！如果您不满意，味道与我所说的不一样，我全额退款！”  
回复好这句话，秦唯一坐在屏幕前，耐心等待着对方上线。可能是他重生后真的转了运，只等待了几分钟，“想要一颗黑珍珠”就上线了。  
“好吧，我先买一颗达达果尝一尝，如果满意，就再买一些。”  
“没有问题！”  
“一颗达达果的售价是1200宇宙币？貌似比其他水果都贵……我过去从未吃过这种水果。”  
秦唯一在心里吐糟，你当然没吃过了，尼玛这是艾罗星球没有的水果好吧？想了想回答说：“不算贵的，要知道这种水果生长在一个很遥远的星系中，那个星球上的人们把这种水果当做美容健身的植物，是很珍贵的。”  
抬高商品身价和功用什么的，是推销必备手段之一。对于有钱人，越贵越能激发他的购买欲有木有！说的越稀有对方也越想要！这人是黄金VIP，秦唯一忽悠他简直毫无压力！  
果然，“想要一颗黑珍珠”答应了购买，“行，来交易吧。”  
秦唯一蹭一下站起来，打算把准备好的洗干净的一颗达达果放在交易光源体内。临了收回手，突发奇想地把花叶菜的叶片给掰了一叶下来，垫在达达果底下，这才放了进去。  
唰唰一道暗光闪过，东西成功交易了过去。  
对方的宇宙币也打入了账户，秦唯一看到屏幕上自己的余额一栏出现了数字，兴奋搓了搓手。  
他吃了一定会满意的吧？秦唯一不够笃定地想，他不是对达达果的味道没信心，这是前文说过了，他天生就有些消极主义倾向，任何事情不看到结果是不会安心的。  
可十几分钟过去了，“想要一颗黑珍珠”都没有再对他发起对话，也没有留言，系统显示他登出了，秦唯一只得郁闷地把注意力转移到其他事情上。  
他喝了一袋营养剂，在威娜喋喋不休的劝说下，极不情愿地购买了五袋7号孕夫营养剂，还是大麦口味的。这下，账户上又要减掉800宇宙币。  
凯梅尔公司的交易系统把东西交易过来，秦唯一试着喝了一小口，差点没吐出来：“娘喂，这是给人喝的吗？”  
威娜连忙阻止他，“主人你不能吐，吐一口那都是钱！”  
这算是戳中秦唯一的死穴，他黑着一张脸把营养剂咽了下去，五官扭曲地快要变形了。算了，放着吧，或许等他饿了就喝的下了。自己这被中华美食养刁了的舌头，或者虐着虐着也就习惯了。  
因为下个星期要补考，秦唯一在家里也不能无所事事，威娜把他需要补考的科目找出来，问他是从头看还是直接做模拟试题。  
“从头看吧。”秦唯一还没看过这个时代的高中生课本，只能从头开始读。  
幸运的是，艾罗星球的常用文字是英文，这对于曾经是哈佛大学建筑系的高材生来说是小菜一碟，在阅读上没有难度。  
他要补考的三门科目是：上古时代古文字、物理学和上古时代生物学。  
物理学基本算是撞他枪口上了，他粗略翻看了一下课本都是基础理论，不需要实践操作，这个时代的物理学尽管发展到了一个全新的高度，但秦唯一理解起来并不困难。他一边看还一边评价：“啧啧，过去全是空想的理论现在都成了现实，真是有意思。”  
如果有机会，他想见识一下这个星球的物理试验室。  
再来是上古时代的古文字和生物学，听名字还以为很难，但一翻开书秦唯一就笑了。所谓的上古时代，原来就是指代的是地球中年期的地球文明时代，偏重华夏文明，古文字考的就是中文读写听水平，也难怪他自从重生一来不觉得别扭，因为这个星球使用的通用口语是中文，书面文字是英文，他都看的相当习惯！  
至于生物学，考的全是地球上常见的生物。秦唯一看着大熊猫的照片笑的打滚：“哎哟我们的国宝啊，居然有人把它叫做什么变异猫熊？！”  
威娜看着自家主人胸有成竹的样子惊悚了，还以为他精神出了问题，“主人，你没事吧？这三门不是你最讨厌的功课吗？必须要下苦功才能及格的，你怎么还笑呢？”  
秦唯一不屑地把光脑课本关上，对她摇摇手指，“NO,NO！威娜，我已经不是过去的我，现在你的主人可不怕这些功课，你就放一百二十个心，我肯定能及格。不但及格，我还要考出三个A++给你看！”  
“真的？”威娜不敢相信地问。  
“当然，你等着瞧吧。”秦唯一轻轻松松用两个小时就复习完三本书。他看书的速度一向很快，一目十行是没可能，但一目五行是可以的。  
下午睡了一个好觉，秦唯一在威娜的指示下在公寓外的大楼平台上溜达了一圈，活动了一下手脚，但由于没钱买家用飞行器，他要从公寓大楼出门逛街显得有些困难，公共飞行器一张票10个宇宙币，他不想花钱，因为也不是必须要出门不是？  
于是乎，秦唯一彻底变成一个宅男，现在他只关心自己有没有生意上门，还有，怎么尽快把古鲁交易给自己的达达果、花叶菜和情人花换成钱。  
傍晚时分，他把花叶菜和情人花的照片和资料也上传到自由交易商城，同样大肆吹捧了一番，希望有慧眼识宝的顾客能浏览到它们。  
“想要一颗黑珍珠”在晚上终于上线了，一现身就对秦唯一喊道：“达达果你还有多少？”  
秦唯一愣了一下，“好吃吗？”  
“嗯，我还要十个可以吗？”  
太可以了！秦唯一仿佛看见了哗啦啦的钱币在对自己招手，“好的，现在就交易吗？”  
“是的，12000宇宙币我马上付账。”  
秦唯一几乎听见了自己喉咙里抑制不住的笑声，把达达果洗干净，同样掰下花叶菜的叶子一个个包好，给他交易了过去。反正花叶菜一个非常大，可以吃的是中间的花菜，他用叶子当包装又好看又卫生。  
片刻，“想要一颗黑珍珠”满意地回复他：非常高兴和你交易，下次见。  
“与您交易也是我的荣幸。”秦唯一笑眯眯地握拳，这个金主自己一定要笼络好！为了赚到学费和还债，他一点也不介意低眉顺眼抱金主的大腿！  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
琰穹帝国的主星球（帝都）凯撒星球，一幢用最名贵的岩石建造的仿古城堡内。  
“殿下，再吃一个达达果怎么样？”管家站在餐桌边，微笑着询问。  
可供十人共用的餐桌边眼下只有一个人在用餐，他放下餐巾点点头：“可以。”  
管家激动地看着自家少爷拿起达达果啃了一口，透明的果汁顺着他完美的唇形渗出嘴角。厌食的少爷总算愿意吃水果了！这是多么令人振奋的消息，他一定要告诉给老爷知道！  
被称为少爷的年轻男人很快吃完了一个达达果，舔了舔嘴角的汁液，“嗯，以后每天餐后都送一个过来。”  
“是！”管家笑着应允，看来他要和对方签订长期供货合同了。  
或许，可以问问对方还有什么新奇的水果。  
作者有话要说：小攻小小的露下脸，他的戏份会逐步增加~~~~~

☆、第一个固定客户

继“想要一颗黑珍珠”与他成功进行了两笔交易后，秦唯一在自由交易商城上也算是有诚信度的用户了，陆陆续续也有其他顾客上门询问了。  
达达果零散着又卖出去几个，情人花卖了一株给一位女性顾客，她看到实物后相当满意，又付了钱买了一株，说是要送给自己的男朋友，讨个成双成对的吉利。  
只是花叶菜还一直没有卖出去。  
秦唯一看着账户上的宇宙币，觉得达达果要可以再向古鲁购买一些，因为只要对方愿意买，尝过之后肯定还想吃，那么就可以培养固定客户，这对他而言是极为有利的。  
当天晚上，他就在宇宙网上购买了十把上次那种样式的小刀，又把在家里找到的几样金属工具拿了出来，交易器上联络上古鲁，放出影像给他看。  
“这次我还想交易一些达达果，情人花和花叶菜暂时不用。对了，你们那里还有什么水果也是果汁比较多，而且口感很爽口的么？”秦唯一是这样想的，现在的艾罗星球是夏天，大多数人口渴时都愿意吃一个达达果这样的水果，如果有类似的水果出现，相信他们也会愿意尝试的。  
古鲁告诉他：“除了达达果，有种白果子也很好吃。你先给你一个尝尝看。”说完他就从身后的口袋里掏出一个和梨子长的很像的水果送给了秦唯一。  
秦唯一心说梨子老子还能不认识，但这梨子未免也太大了点，跟小西瓜差不多了。洗干净了吃下去一口，幸福地勾起嘴角：“我要50个！你们把它叫白果？我觉得吧……你们可以叫它梨子。”  
“梨子？”古鲁念叨了两遍，“真奇怪，你和我家宝贝一样都叫它梨子？50个的话，我待会就可以给你，这种水果比达达果好采，我们家院子里就种了一棵长梨子的树，刚好到了它结果的季节，我家宝贝很爱吃的……”  
“哦哦，你……结婚了吗？”秦唯一怕他不理解，跟着解释道：“我是问你有伴侣了吗？”  
古鲁的脸色微微一红，冰山脸也有崩裂的迹象，颇有些不好意思道：“嗯，我们刚举行仪式不久。”  
“那太好了，我有几样饰品，你的伴侣或许会喜欢！”秦唯一不遗余力地推销起自己艾罗星球最普通的发饰。  
“看起来很漂亮啊！”古鲁显然非常感兴趣，“下个月就是我家宝贝的诞生日，我想如果我把这些东西买来送给他做礼物，他一定会开心的！”  
秦唯一听他这么一说，大方道：“恭喜你的伴侣，这些东西也不算很值钱，我一起给你换100个达达果和50个梨子怎么样？还送你一把比上次那种小刀更好看的小刀。”  
“好的，谢谢你！你还有小刀吗？我的兄弟们也想要这种锋利的工具。”  
“当然了，10把可以吗？”  
“好的，你还需要交易什么？”  
“嗯……我想想，有没有夜里会发光的那种植物？”秦唯一忽然想到电影《阿凡达》里那些会发光的植物，猜想兽人星球搞不好会有，不妨问问。  
古鲁想了一会说：“夜里会发光的植物，我倒是见过几次。但那种植物只是好看而已，又不能吃。”  
敢情兽人们衡量东西好坏的标准全在能不能吃和用，秦唯一笑嘻嘻道：“没关系，你尽量给我找吧！只要是夜里能发光的就好，最好是样子也好看的，叶片比较不容易受伤的，比较能存活的那种。”  
“嗯，可以……等我问问我家宝贝，他养过这种植物，应该知道哪里找得到。”古鲁点头答应，把一干东西和秦唯一交易了过来，发光的植物和达达果则要等几天，他需要时间才能准备好。  
又得到了一大堆的货物，秦唯一家里的储物格子快被塞满了。这可不妙，以后他做的生意会更大，如果没有地方放东西怎么办。  
他苦恼地问威娜：“艾罗星球有没有储物戒指那种东西卖？”  
威娜让秦唯一解释了半天，明白过来：“哦，你说的空间储物便携体嘛，卖倒是有卖的，但是售价不便宜哦！”  
秦唯一在自由交易商场上搜索了一下，发现果真有，但售价太高了，“一个空间储物手镯要5万宇宙币，抢钱哪这是！”  
他只好暂时放下这个念头，看有没有可能在交易器上碰上拥有储物戒指的宿主。  
第二天早上，“想要一颗黑珍珠”再次找上秦唯一，这次直接提出要和他做长期交易，价钱好商量，但要求达达果的供应不能间断。  
“好的，我保证不会断货！”秦唯一查看了一下他提供的长期交易合同，没有什么问题便签了字。  
但他忘了一个关键的问题，达达果在兽人星球并非四季生植物，夏秋两季是丰收期，但在冬天和春天就没有了。古鲁忘记把这件事告诉他，他也没想来问，结果就忽略了这件事，以至于秦唯一在后来付出了不少代价才熄灭“想要一颗黑珍珠”的“怒火”，还签订了一个不平等条约，甚至后患无穷……当然那是后话，暂且不表。  
“达达果很不错，不过，还有没有其他新奇的水果呢？”  
秦唯一试着推销了一下梨子，“我刚进了一批名叫梨子的水果，您想试试吗？梨子也是甜的，口感和达达果有些不同，但也爽口美味，夏天吃这个还能降暑，对肺的健康也有好处。”  
“想要一颗黑珍珠”不愧是黄金VIP，买东西都不带思考的，立马付了一个梨子的钱过来。本来秦唯一打算送他一个试吃的，这下也省了。  
“怎么样，好吃吧？”  
“味道不赖，的确爽口极了！嗯……我先买十个吧。”这梨子一个可以吃两次或三次，如果少爷也喜欢，他再签订长期交易合同不迟。  
秦唯一笑呵呵把十个硕大的梨子给他包好，交易过去。  
这样下去，这位黄金VIP必将成为自己的固定客户！他还怕学费没有着落？自己在艾罗星球的前途一片光明啊！  
为了庆祝有了第一个固定客户，秦唯一吃掉了一个达达果和一个梨子，边吃边喝掉7号孕夫营养剂，总算压制住了营养剂古怪的味道。半夜他饿了，又啃掉三分之一的梨子，咂巴着嘴巴沉入了甜美的梦境。  
威娜看主人真的赚到了钱，也不再发愁，每天跟着他一起使用交易器做生意，时不时提供一些常识解答，忙的也是不亦乐乎。  
“拉达斯，这次这个东西又叫什么？”夙容端坐在餐桌边，看着自己的银盘里被切成一片片白色果肉的水果。这东西看起来卖相不错，汁液也多，就是不知道味道会不会和达达果一样好。  
他从十五岁起就发觉自己厌食，直到这几天，才觉得有了点食欲。因为这件事，父亲和继母没少操心，为他在帝国内找了许多医生，但治疗的效果很差，相反，他更加厌恶帝国的食物了。如今他26岁了，每天依然只吃很少的食物，勉强依靠着部分营养剂保持身体的健康。  
管家拉达斯从小看着夙容长大，为此也愁白了头，看到自己寻找到的水果能让他入口，心中的喜悦之情难于言表。  
看拉达斯这么高兴，他脸上也多了一丝笑容。  
“少爷，这是梨子。”  
“奇怪的名字……我尝尝。”  
半晌，夙容勾起一抹微笑，让整张常年被冰原覆盖的五官瞬时生动起来，“我很喜欢。”  
拉达斯差点泪流满面，“呜呜呜，少爷这真是太好了……”  
难得心情愉快地结束了用餐，夙容抬手示意拉达斯坐下，一脸正肃道：“那件事还没查清楚吗？”  
拉达斯叹息一声：“事情是查清楚了，不出您所料是首辅那个不争气的小儿子买通宴会上的侍臣做的，他的本意是把自己的表妹送到少爷的床上……只可惜，他没想到少爷能撑到中途离开。”  
“我那天精神本就不济，才会让他有机会得逞……他的新式药剂确实起了作用，也幸好有一定的延迟性，我感觉到不适才能及时离开。”夙容摸了摸中指上的红宝石戒指，微微蹙起眉梢，与生俱来的那种冷峭气息越发浓烈了些，“飞行器行驶到途中，我的身体就受不住了，当时停在了一个很小的空中公园里，然后……我好像……”  
拉达斯深吸一口气，小心翼翼地问：“少爷是不是遇到了什么人？”  
夙容极不愿承认地点了下头，“总之，的确是发生了那么一回事……我只记得似乎是个男孩子，不知道他当时为什么没有反抗，也有些可疑。你给我查到那个人，不管他知不知道我是谁，我都不想留下这种后患成为日后被人要挟的把柄，最好想办法处理干净。这件事，我不想再有第三个人知道！”  
“遵命，我的殿下。”被他稍纵即逝的凌厉威严所威慑，拉达斯不由得更换了称谓，郑重应允道。  
作者有话要说：感情主线是这样的：两人先认识，有了一定感情基础之后，小攻才知道包子是他的。

☆、补考遇麻烦

现在秦唯一每天起床的第一件事，打开位面交易起查看自己的余额。  
起床的第二件事，叫醒威娜打开自由交易商城的个人交易界面，查看自己的余额。  
对于主人如此财迷的行为，威娜已经从鄙视、习惯、麻木逐渐发展到现在的无视。  
“宇宙无限科技联盟公司之超级位面交易系统”  
宿主姓名：秦唯一  
宿主年龄：17岁  
所处位面：高等位面（艾罗星球）  
宿主等级：0级  
宿主财富：7800宇宙币  
好评值：6  
“艾罗星球自由交易商城个人交易系统免费用户使用版”  
ID：我家有只招财猫  
级别：普通  
使用余额：21000宇宙币  
诚信度：5  
秦唯一搓了搓自己光滑的下巴，笑弯了眼睛。依照这样的赚钱速度，他赶上学费催缴单上预定的最后期限是没有问题的。补考再顺利过关的话，圣马列私立高中没有理由开除他。  
威娜提醒他：“主人，明天就是补考的日子了！你的书看完了吗？”在她看来，秦唯一这些天忙着做生意，整理家里的货物，还要保证一个正常孕夫应有的睡眠时间，完全没有时间看课本了，但他还是毫不在意的样子，也不知道是不是真的没问题。  
“这么快，明天就到了？”秦唯一数了一遍储物格子里的达达果和梨子，确定这个星期的交易量是足够的，那么他可以下个星期再和古鲁交易。  
那个“想要一颗黑珍珠”也不知道是不是吃达达果吃上了瘾，比人家古鲁的伴侣都吃的多，让古鲁为这样庞大的交易量感到了头疼。  
殊不知，古鲁他们采摘达达果可是相当辛苦的呢！达达果也是魔兽喜欢的果子，兽人要从他们嘴巴里夺食，危险系数可是不低。  
或许他不是一个人吃，而是全家人一起吃呢？秦唯一漫无目的地想着，想在“想要一颗黑珍珠”身上打更多的主意，这人的余额是隐藏级别，据威娜所知，交易商场一般只对余额超过100万上限的高端客户做隐藏处理。  
秦唯一为这个数字咋了咋舌，不厚道地琢磨：要是能知道他的喜好，再找些更值钱的东西卖给他就好了！  
第一步，他打算从他的ID入手，既然是“想要一颗黑珍珠”，他对于黑珍珠的执念恐怕非常强烈？查了琰穹帝国的地理资料才知道，原来帝国的好几个星系里都没有海，连湖泊都很少，许多星球还是典型的沙漠星球，环境非常恶劣。在这种自然环境里，珍珠当然稀有。他如果能搞到几颗上等的黑珍珠，还愁从他腰包里赚不出钱来？  
不过，黑珍珠要从那里搞得到？他首先想到的就是古鲁，但古鲁遗憾地告诉他，在兽人星球，珍珠是有的，而且很大很漂亮，但都在大海和湖泊里，这些地方很可惜都是由人鱼一族管理的，他们陆地上的兽人不能擅自靠近，否则会被视为挑衅，那将引发异族之间的大战。  
秦唯一不得不打消念头，他总不好为了赚钱怂恿古鲁去挑起战争。  
不过，这天他意外地遇上了一个来自基础位面星球的宿主，对方的个人属性栏一打开，差点让秦唯一喜极而泣。  
宿主姓名：艾伯特李  
宿主年龄：28岁  
所处位面：基础位面（21世纪的地球）  
宿主等级：1级  
宿主财富：298777宇宙币  
好评值：99  
“你你你……你是地球人？”秦唯一激动地手舞足蹈，就差扑倒对方面前求抚摸了！他如何能不激动，如果自己能和21世纪的地球人联系上，这是不是意味着他终有一天能回到地球？  
“是的，尊敬的艾罗星球的秦先生，您好像对我们地球人很有好感？”艾伯特李自恋地撩起自己金色的长发，露出一对湛蓝如大海般的眼眸，挑眉一笑。  
秦唯一不住地点头，但还不至于掏心窝地表明自己是从地球穿越过来的，等情绪平静下来之后说道：“是的，我对地球文明很向往。有什么可以效劳的吗？”  
艾伯特李表示，自己一直想购买一些能干的机器人，他家里有几千亩的山庄，却缺乏可靠的工人管理。  
“我觉得机器人比较听话，工作起来不会和我讨价换价，我还不用担心它们背叛我。”艾伯特李看来也是个没安全感的家伙，比起廉价的仆人，更愿意使用昂贵的机器人，“你能给我提供机器人吗？家用型、农用型的都要一些，大约一样10台。”  
秦唯一对于艾罗星球的机器人没有做过了解，性能什么的更不清楚，想考察一下行情再说，“机器人的型号很多，我需要一点时间挑选最合适你需求的型号。您看，明天这个时间再和我联系好吗？”  
“好的，期待和你再次通话。”  
从交易器上下来，秦唯一一头钻进了艾罗星球上最好的一家机器人贩卖店，依照艾伯特李的要求筛选了几遍，发现好几款造价便宜的过时机器人就足够满足他的需要了。  
最后，他敲定一款造价只有750宇宙币的家用型机器人，和一款造价970宇宙币的农用型机器人。当即付款签订了购买合同，因为他购买的是过时型号，贩卖店还打了个八五折，明天就能送货上门。  
“但是主人，我们家里没有地方放机器人的！”威娜刚才就在旁边提醒他，但秦唯一满眼都是银子，一点没听见。  
这会儿，他才意识到这是个大问题，“糟糕，我怎么把这个忘了！”  
秦唯一为自己的鲁莽而后悔不已，但钱已经付了订单也下了，要取消是不可能的，这下怎么办？  
要不，咬牙买个储物手镯？好像只有这一个办法了。  
“唉，主人你真的太笨了，那个黄金VIP肯定会有这种东西的，你为什么不问问他？”威娜就是威娜，关键时刻真是好用。  
秦唯一一拍大腿，“对啊！他们那种有钱人应该最不缺这种东西！”  
由于这段时间他和“想要一颗黑珍珠”建立了良好的友谊，对方听说他想要购买储物手镯，立即财大气粗地回复道：“原来你为这种事烦恼，储物环和储物坠子我有很多，都用不上……你想要，我送你一个吧。”  
“太感谢了！”秦唯一一边冒着星星眼，一边在心里头竖中指：真是万恶的有钱人！  
“想要一颗黑珍珠”送给他的是一枚水滴形状的储物坠子，平时可以挂在脖子上，用细细的项链穿起来，就是一个很闪亮的装饰品。  
秦唯一试着把最占位置的梨子和达达果全部转移进储物坠子，发现这东西好用的不得了，兴奋之下，把所有货物都给塞了进去，塞完之后还有许多空余空间。  
威娜给他普及常识：“如果坠子里的空间快要满了，会闪红光提示你。”  
“嗯嗯，真是好东西哇！”当然最让他高兴的是，他没花一分钱就搞到了市价几万块的储物坠子，所以说抱金主的大腿好幸福啊好幸福！  
在威娜的唠叨中，秦唯一重生后第一次出门，按着她的指示搭乘上93路公共飞行器，向往圣马列私立高中，进行那倒霉的补考。  
站在好比巨大金属蛋一样的圣马列高中教学楼面前，秦唯一深深地囧了。在这种地方上学，真是闪瞎了他的宇宙环保钛合金狗眼！尼玛这种反光度，这种吸热率的金属，真是太浪费材料太烧钱了！  
秦唯一碎碎念着，边踩着轻盈的小碎步往里走。补考的教室统一在44层，他踏进电梯一转眼就到了，作为一个从21世纪地球来的土包子，他适应性不良地几乎吐了。  
“别紧张你这是孕吐反应，到了三个月后就不会这样了。”威娜安慰他，“要不，去坐着休息一下再走？”  
秦唯一脸色苍白地坐在走廊的凳子上，很想喝一口水把胃里的恶心压下去。抬头看见对面有自动贩卖机，捂着嘴巴慢悠悠地走了过去，就在他用手腕上的电子读数刷宇宙币的时候，突然一只手从斜刺了伸了出来，在他背后用力一推。  
“啊！”要不是反应快，秦唯一的脑门铁定会撞上贩卖机。  
“唷，我当是谁呢，小兔子秦唯一也来补考了……这次几门不及格啊，就你这样的劣等平民也配来圣马列上学？如果我是你早就自动退学了，还等着在这里丢人现眼？”一个穿着松垮校服的健壮少年居高临下地看着他，唇边是一抹不怀好意的笑。  
他的发色是浅绿色的，瞳孔是更深一点的幽绿，脸色偏白，整个人显得有些阴郁不善。但客观来说，以这人的五官精致程度完全可以归属于俊美一类。  
秦唯一本能地感觉这人和自己不对盘，冷声道：“让开！”  
“什么？”他逼近一步，出手要抓秦唯一的领子，“谁给你的胆子和我这么说话？”  
秦唯一心里苦笑一声，看来过去那个秦唯一不仅废材还经常被学校里的同学欺负，真是逊毙了。但他不是，他可不会任由别人站在自己头上拉屎！  
他轻轻一转脚腕，侧身往旁边躲开，神色倨傲道：“对不起我不认识你。这位同学，你难道没听过一句话——好狗不挡路！”  
作者有话要说：第一个炮灰出现咯~~

☆、无商不奸是真理

“你！”绿头发闻言大怒，扬起拳头就要砸下来，却见秦唯一毫无惧色地瞪着自己，唇边勾起一弯冷笑：“你有种就打下来，信不信马上就会有机器警察把你抓走？”  
绿头发觉得自己的耳朵出了问题。  
这是秦唯一吗？他不是软绵绵受人欺辱的可怜虫吗？怎么几天不见变了个样儿？不但敢对自己怒言相向，还敢威胁自己了？难道说在短短几天内，这个可怜虫就傍上了什么大靠山，否则怎么会突然之间胆子变大了，整个人身上的气场都变了。  
越想越觉得是这么回事，又见秦唯一的五官似乎比前段时间更温润了，心底泛起一阵不屑的讥笑。  
他倒是想知道知道，这只可怜虫能找到什么样的靠山？虽说是有几分姿色，但也算不上很美，难道说是床上功夫比较特别？别说，这小样儿的屁股的确挺翘的，摸起来不晓得是什么手感。  
秦唯一趁着他愣神的功夫，一把拍开他的手，“补考就要开始了，看样子你也是来补考的吧，还想再挂一次？”  
说完，他头也不回地走掉，留下傲然的背影让绿头发暗暗心惊。与此同时，心里也激荡起一种奇异的兴奋感。  
秦唯一17岁的身体里装的是成年男人的灵魂，自然不会把一个小毛孩子孩子气的欺辱放在眼里，只要绿头发不再来自己麻烦，今天这件事他就翻过去不打算计较。  
补考的教室内已经坐了一些人，事实上补考的人数刚好能够坐满一间教室。但秦唯一不知道的是，如果家里有神智级的智脑，他只要交给学校一定金额的补考费，就可以在家进行补考，不用亲自到学校进行实体考试。  
“威娜，你为什么不是神智级的？”他低头盯着手腕轻声问。  
威娜一般不会在有外人的地方显影，她缩成一团躲在秦唯一袖子里，委屈地对对手指，负气地回答道：“哼，主人你还好意思问我，要不是你没有钱，怎么会一直不给我升级！”  
秦唯一无语扶额。  
“那给你升级到神智级别，需要花多少钱？”他现在赚钱了啊，应该可以升级了吧。  
威娜听到这话显得很开心，“你要给我升级？真的吗？我现在只是最最普通级的智脑（也就是最低等级），离神智级别差的很远呢！我算算看啊，唔……主人，如果不是一级级地慢慢升级而是直接升级的话，一共需要910万宇宙币。”  
秦唯一抬头去看天花板。  
威娜：“……主人，你不准装傻！”  
秦唯一没想到给智脑升级也要花这么多钱，抽搐了一阵，看补考没开始，又悄声问：“如果只升一级需要多少钱？你也要为我想想，以后生孩子养孩子都要花钱……如果不是必须升级，你就再委屈一下下？”  
威娜如果会叹气的话，现在已经把胸腔里的气都叹光了，“好吧，呜呜呜……可怜我从出厂到现在已经8岁了，还停留在原始等级上！只升一级的话，那大概1万宇宙币就够了。”  
“哦，那还好……等我再赚一笔，就马上给你升级！”秦唯一舒了口气。  
威娜默默为自己默哀，主人果然死性不改，对自己还是那么差！但好歹比过去强了那么一点，被欺负了知道反抗，没钱了知道拼命赚钱，有包子了知道要有负责心……好吧，自己就勉强继续忍耐一段时间吧！  
由于补考时不准使用智脑，考试开始前，秦唯一和其他同学一样关闭了自己的智脑。  
要有三个多小时听不到威娜的声音，秦唯一顿时感觉世界清静了许多。  
他有三门课挂掉，每门课只能分配到一个多小时的补考时间，因此必须加快速度。所幸他的快速阅读能力在这个时代也是逆天的，规定时间还差二十来分钟时，试卷就答完了。最后检查了一遍，改了几个错别字和修辞错误，才放下了手中的光笔。  
秦唯一精神抖擞地走出补考教室，完全没意料到其他同学看着他离开时会露出那种惊讶的眼神。他曾经在这个学校是什么名声，他没有兴趣知道，他只想从现在起明确地对所有人传达一个信息：秦唯一不是好惹的，他也不是什么废材。  
不作任何停留的，他从圣马列私立高中学校出来就回了家，至于补考成绩，要凌晨时分才会公布，到时候直接上学校网络上查询即可。  
昨天订购的20台机器人按时送到了家门口，恪守职责的送货机器人站在门前掏出光脑给他签名，送货机器人确认无误后礼貌地告辞，还附赠了一个飞吻。  
秦唯一直接把机器人放进了胸前的水滴里，打开交易器联络上艾伯特李。  
“我把机器人的简介和影像放上来给你看看，你肯定会觉得满意的。”他信心十足地微笑道。  
艾伯特李端着一杯红酒点了下头，“好的，噢亲爱的秦，这批机器人看起来很漂亮，很符合我的审美观……嗯嗯，和我的别墅颜色也很相配，都是华丽丽的白色哟。”  
秦唯一才不管他是什么审美观呢，如果他喜欢蛇纹自己也不介意花点钱把所有机器人喷上一层蛇纹漆。  
“你满意就好，现在就交易？家用型机器人一台1500宇宙币，农用型机器人稍微贵一点，1900宇宙币，怎么样？”他把价钱几乎翻了一倍，但一点心虚的表情都没有。  
对有钱人不能心软哪亲，心软是发不了财的！  
艾伯特李对于这个价钱基本无感，一丁点还价的习惯都没有，点了几下鼠标就说：“可以。一个个交易过来太麻烦了……我传送一个空间戒指给你吧，你帮我把它们都放进去，再传回来给我就OK。”  
“好的。”秦唯一丝毫不怀疑对方会有空间戒指，不过拿到他的戒指时还是被惊艳了一把。我艹，这个镶嵌的蓝宝石的戒指本身就价值连城好不好，这人竟然就这么随便传了过来，也不怕自己觊觎？  
不过自己也不会做那种没品的事就是啦！秦唯一抑制住自己的羡慕嫉妒恨，眯着眼睛把机器人转移了进去。随后把机器人的使用说明和芯片也放在交易器发出的交易光源体上传了过去。  
艾伯特李的付款很快到账了，他用极其风骚的笑容对秦唯一抛了个媚眼，“我这就去试试机器人好不好用，下次再见了我的小可爱……”  
秦唯一一脸黑线地和他挥挥手，尼玛你才是小可爱，全家小可爱！  
但账号上增加的一串数字立时取悦了他，一转手就赚了一倍，这TMD才是生活啊！  
心情好的爆棚的秦唯一对冲威娜勾勾手指：“要怎么给你升级，在哪个系统付款？”  
威娜喜上眉梢，赶紧从空中飘了过来，生怕他反悔，打开自己系统的一个界面一步步地教他进行操作：“这样……点这里付钱，1万块，快点快点，我等不及要升级了！那样我就要好看的衣服和发型可以换了！我还要和别人家的智脑帅哥聊天了！”  
秦唯一的手指迟疑了一下：“怎么听起来，我一点受益都没有？”  
损人不利己的事情他从来不做，但专门利人而不利己的事情他通常也不会做。  
威娜瞪大了眼睛冲他龇牙：“你当然受益了，我升级了可以帮你做更多的事情！比方说帮你管理账户，你不方便的时候帮你购物，帮你发送邮件，你通过我可以在千里之外设定家里的气温、水温、报时器等等等等……受益最大的那个不是你还能是谁？其他的那些功能都是附带的好吧！”  
“哦，这样啊……”秦唯一觉得还不赖，手指摁了下去。  
一分钟后，威娜身上发出了一团七彩光芒，升级就是眨眼间的事情，这让秦唯一很没有成就感。  
“主人，你看我是不是漂亮多了？”威娜迫不及待地换了一套古典宫廷装，脑后梳起一个淑女的发髻，期待地看着秦唯一。  
秦唯一努力挤出一个敷衍的笑容：“呃，还不错。”  
威娜像情窦初开的小姑娘一般开始在屋子里乱窜，接着搜索方位一百米之内的其他家庭的智脑，一口气加了十几个好友，果断趴在床上笑嘻嘻地唠嗑起来。  
秦唯一不忍心打扰她，一个人蹲在网络前刷新自由交易商场的页面，耐心地给每位上门的顾客推销自己的商品。  
零点到来前，他又成功卖出两株情人花、5颗达达果和3个梨子。  
到了该睡觉的时候，学校的补考成绩也出来了。秦唯一相信自己一定过了，所以看的有些漫不经心，但看到成绩的那一瞬还是愣住了。  
他的补考成绩居然排在了第一，上古时代古文字学还拿了个最高分。  
“咿呀，这下麻烦了。”秦唯一忧郁了，“老子的原意可不是出风头哪……”  
作者有话要说：本文主旨是赚钱第一，所以小攻和小受要相识……从这方面想就对了……预告，下一章两只就要有接触了

☆、黑珍珠的魅力

威娜不是很能理解自家主人的担忧，过去的主人在学校一直被人欺负，每天回到家还不敢跟养父养母说，自己一个人躲起来伤心，有时候只敢和自己发发牢骚，她不是没有鼓励主人反抗，但主人的性格内向懦弱，还有那么点自卑，始终不敢反抗。  
但现在好了，主人不仅敢反抗了，还似乎变得强力起来，经常挂掉的科目都能得到全优，还拿到了一个最高分，他不是应该感到骄傲和高兴吗？怎么反而忧郁了呢。  
“主人，你应该趁这个机会好好教训一下过去看不起你的人！”威娜挥舞着自己虚拟的小拳头，愤慨道：“他们以前那么欺负你，现在正是打击他们的好时候！”  
秦唯一好笑地摇摇头，“打击报复怎么的我没有兴趣，不过，我过去被欺负的很厉害吗？”  
威娜具有自己的记忆系统，能够把主人一家人发生的事情事无巨细地保存下来，她点头道：“是啊，主人每次都被欺负的好可怜，不是被人嘲笑成绩差，家里没钱，就是被人打得满身是伤。你也不敢找老师告状，每次都说是自己不小心摔倒弄的，真是太逊了……”  
只是被嘲笑和挨打而已，秦唯一觉得不算很严重。自己小时候也经常被人欺负，因为长得不高，身材弱小的缘故。但后来自己凭借着傲人的成绩考上了重点高中，又用一个暑假学会了游泳和跆拳道，那些同学再见自己时就不敢那么嚣张了。吃软怕硬的人在哪个时代都有，他犯不着故意报复，只要显示出自己强势的一面，这些人自然会退避三舍，不敢再招惹自己。  
秦唯一对这个世界还没有产生归属感，防备一些是正常的，因此不想在学校大出风头。不过他实在没有想到，古文字学这么好考，轻轻松松就能拿到高分。而且不是补考成绩中的第一，是全校范围内的第一。  
“算了威娜，得饶人处且饶人，我忙得很，没功夫理会那些事情。”秦唯一洒脱地摆摆手。  
威娜不悦地撅起嘴巴，忽然想起一件事，觉得自家主人太受委屈，其他的帐可以不算，这个人的帐是一定要算的。  
“主人，你忘记那个人了吗？你那么喜欢他，鼓起勇气对他表白，但他却那样恶毒地对待你，这口气绝对不能算了！”  
秦唯一指着自己的鼻子，张大嘴巴：“我喜欢过一个人？谁啊，男的吗？”莫非这个人就是他肚子里孩子他爹？好嘛，嫌疑人终于出现了！  
威娜气哼哼地告诉他：“当然是男的，主人很早就知道自己的性向了。他是你的学长，长的倒是不错啦，追求他的人非常多，我当初就警告过你不要喜欢这样的人，但你不听我的话，为了他把自己漂亮的黑发染成了他喜欢的银白色，才敢跑去表白的，结果失败了，那人还用很难听的话拒绝了你，还把这件事宣扬的全校都知道了，记得那天你回家之后哭了好几天……然后就变得更加内向和懦弱了。”  
秦唯一最看不惯的就是哭鼻子的男人，顿时被雷的头皮发麻，“那个威娜啊，我没有……爬上他的床吧？”当然对方也不是什么好货色，这种渣男，可千万不要是孩子他爹！他会吐的！  
“切，还爬上他的床呢，你连他一米之内都靠近不了就被人家拒绝了啦！”威娜想起来就觉得丢人，“所以我就纳闷了，你这肚子里的宝宝到底是哪里来的？哪个瞎了眼的男人看上你还和你上床了？”  
秦唯一冷冷地白了她一眼，“你说什么？！”  
威娜身子一哆嗦，赶紧赔笑：“嘿嘿，那不是主人以前太弱了嘛，我从来没有听你说过有被人追求。”  
“管他是谁，这很重要吗？”秦唯一拍拍自己的胸脯，“我现在完全有能力自己养活自己，以后养孩子也不成问题，不需要依靠别人！”  
“嗯，对的！主人威武，主人万岁，主人快点赚钱给威娜升级！”威娜在一边给他打气。  
“等我把学费先交了再说吧！”  
“嗯嗯，主人加油！”  
又是一夜好眠，秦唯一次日一起来就迎来开门红，情人花又卖出去两株，达达果的销量不断呈上升趋势，梨子的销售量也奋起直追。  
算了一下账户里的钱，学费差不多够了。但秦唯一还不想这个时候交，他得留多点余额，否则看到好东西想进货时自己就周转不过来了。  
想啊想，他又想到了黑珍珠。  
正巧艾伯特李对他发起对话，他立刻和他连接视频。  
“噢，亲爱的秦早上好！我今早起来突然发现对面的工厂竖起了烟囱，真是气坏了！你不知道这会对我的农场里的动物造成多么严重的影响，还有我那些名贵的花草……虽然已经向环保部门投诉了，但我还是觉得难受，总觉得空气变脏了。”艾伯特李一手拿着手帕捂住自己的鼻子，一手拿起一瓶空气清新剂对着周围猛喷。  
秦唯一安慰了他几句，思维活络地问道：“看来，你很需要一台高性能的空气净化器。”  
“噢，当然！你们高科技星球的空气净化器应该能帮我度过这个难关吧，就是不知道效果好不好。”艾伯特李正愁不知如何是好呢。  
“亲爱的艾伯特你要相信我，我推荐的这款空气净化器无噪音无污染，全环保，节能省电，能够净化40~120平米之内的空气，开启后一分钟内就能让人感觉到效果，会让你感觉到只有在森里才能感觉到的清新空气哟！你喜欢什么气味就调解到什么气味，有八十八种空气的味道可供选择，还能控制空气中的水分，绝对物超所值哟！”秦唯一洋洋洒洒一段话说完，觉着自己好像21世纪地球电视购物上的推销员，登时恶寒地傻笑了两声。  
“听起来真的不错，那就先买一台试试吧。”  
“嗯，好的！GYYT型号的空气清新器还完全不占空间，比鼠标大一点点而已，放在你的床头或书桌上都可以。你睡觉时可以把它放在卧室，工作时可以把它放在书房，很方便对吧？”秦唯一边和他交谈，边指挥威娜帮自己在自由交易商场上购买下一款最低端的空气清新器，用眼角的余光看了下价格，才268宇宙币，真TM便宜！  
艾伯特李非常满意，“多少钱？”  
秦唯一眼珠子滴溜溜一转，面不改色地编起瞎话道：“这次我能和你交易商品吗？不瞒你说，我女朋友很喜欢珍珠，尤其是黑珍珠，你那儿有上好的黑珍珠吗？不要很多，够串起来做一只手镯就好。”  
品质上等的珍珠在21世纪的地球还不算少见，秦唯一也不打算弄什么顶级黑珍珠，能忽悠住“想要一颗黑珍珠”就可以了，端看艾伯特手里有没有现成的。  
“噢，亲爱的秦，你真是找对人了……说起珍珠没人比我的祖母更喜欢的了，她生前最大的爱好就是收藏各种各样美丽的珍珠，白色的、粉色的、黑色的她都有很多，还都是极品哟！”艾伯特李起身离开了交易器片刻，回来时手里多了一个红色的绒布盒子，周边装饰着一圈白色的椭圆形的小珍珠，显得格外富丽堂皇。  
秦唯一不由得睁大眼睛，看着艾伯特慢慢打开绒布盒子，将里面的一串光华四溢的黑珍珠拿了出来。  
“光是看着就觉得美不胜收呀！”艾伯特赞叹道，“这一串是由十二颗黑珍珠串成的，每一颗的大小都经过精确测量，相差不过毫厘，色泽也都不分伯仲，优雅得好像黑天鹅羽毛上的露珠，虽然品质不算最好的，但我觉得你女朋友戴上一定会光芒四射，成为宴会上的焦点，你觉得呢？”  
秦唯一简直不知道说什么好了，艾伯特要拿这一串每颗比黄豆还要大的黑珍珠和他交易吗？快来人给他一锥子打醒他的美梦吧！  
“我，我觉得它……太美了！”虽然他不是行家，但也看得出来这串黑珍珠价值不菲。  
“好的，那我们交易吧。”艾伯特李完全没有从秦唯一的眼睛里看出奸商的那种流淌在血液里的兴奋与狂热。  
秦唯一强忍着笑意与他交易，又昧着良心可劲恭维了艾伯特一通，还赞美了他引以为傲的眉毛，拿到装着黑珍珠盒子的一瞬差点没笑歪了嘴。  
他笑的说不出话来，只能用猛烈拍打床铺的动作来发泄心中的狂喜。尼玛，赚翻了赚翻了有米有！噢，亲爱的艾伯特，你还可以再败家一点吗？我真是爱死你这种顾客了！  
“咳咳，主人！麻烦你注意不要压到肚子，你的肚子！”威娜表示自己压力很大，每时每刻都要小心主人会做出伤害自己宝宝的行为。摊上这么个没有一点怀孕自觉的主人，她的命真苦。  
秦唯一终于笑够了，兔子一般爬起来，转移到了自由交易商场的交易界面上，对“想要一颗黑珍珠”发出视频邀请。  
“想要一颗黑珍珠”刚好在线，不知为何迟疑了几分钟，才接受了他的邀请。  
“黑珍珠，我这里有黑珍珠哦，你要吗要吗？”秦唯一坚信如果对方真的喜欢珍珠，看见自己手中的这串黑珍珠，铁定会乐疯了。  
“想要一颗黑珍珠”不太相信地问：“真的？你有黑珍珠，怎么可能……”  
他的声音非常低沉暗哑，还带着一股子电子音的味儿，显然和秦唯一一样，也调整了过自己的声线。他的脑袋椭圆，鼻子挺肥，下巴略有些鼓的，怎么看怎么大叔，显然容貌也调整过不少——这肯定不是他的真面貌。  
秦唯一自动忽略掉这些，也不介意他的怀疑，笑眯眯地拖着盒子对准屏幕上的摄像光点，“不信？没关系，你睁大眼睛看仔细哟……”  
随即，他打开了盖子。  
几乎是与此同时，凯撒星球上一座仿古城堡内的某间雍容华贵的房间里，惊起了一起不大不小的骚动。  
作者有话要说：真正和小受说话的是谁，都猜的到吧O(∩_∩)O~……

☆、位面交易系统匿名抽查官

秦唯一刚打开盖子，“想要一颗黑珍珠”却忽然切断了联络，这是什么意思？  
他家……停电了？要不就是……掉线了？  
拜托，又不是21世纪的地球，这种坑爹的事情怎么可能会发生在艾罗星球！秦唯一疑惑不解地看着手里的黑珍珠，没问题啊，这绝对是真货，对方不可能不喜欢，就算有所怀疑也不至于马上关掉视频通讯吧？  
真是太奇怪了。  
想不通的秦唯一兴致索然地收起黑珍珠，一脸的不忿。早知道这个金主不是什么普通人，从他会从自己手里买走那么多达达果就可见一斑，但这回的反应也太让人匪夷所思了。为了证实自己的猜测，他耐着性子在自由交易商城上等了半个多小时，直到威娜提醒他位面交易器响了，他才恋恋不舍地退出。  
然而，今天的位面交易器也有些不正常。  
往常有客人找上门时，它会发出一道绚烂的闪光作为提醒。可今天不晓得找上他的是什么，交易器居然亮起了一道彩虹一般的光芒，差点闪瞎了威娜的智能光眼。  
秦唯一皱着眉头手指一扬，将界面打开一看，大吃一惊——他的交易界面不见了！  
透明如空气一样的交易器在他眼前如海浪摇晃起来，晃的他眼角发酸，他不断地移动手指在莹蓝色的界面前划拉都不管用，好半天它才停下来，闪现出一个闪着暴发户专用色——金黄色的对话框。  
对话框里有一行硕大的字：尊敬的秦唯一用户，请热烈欢迎XXX款超级位面交易器匿名抽查官的到来！  
“匿名抽查官？什么东西？”秦唯一自问不认识什么狗屁抽查官。交易器里面有这个人的存在吗？那为什么现在才蹦出来？使用手册上没有写啊。  
对话框即刻跳出下一行字：你好，秦唯一！我是匿名抽查官KK，请不要妄图猜测我的来历，我不是系统自带的光脑，我是一个实实在在的人，我是抽查官，负责不定期地抽查免费用户的使用情况，以判定用户是否具有继续使用的资格。  
“吓？”秦唯一无奈地扯扯嘴角，敢情宇宙无限科技联盟公司还有这种后招，抽查官什么的，难道不是为了限制免费用户的权益而设置的？对方显然能够轻松操纵他的交易器，自己似乎没有任何反驳和抗议的权利。  
“那好吧，既然要抽查那就抽查好了，不知道您要从哪里开始……”秦唯一心说老子从小最不怕就是考试，你尽管放马过来！  
对话框噌的一响：很好，抽查即刻开始！  
很快，界面上的对话框变得更大了一些，显示出了第一道题：  
“请问，我们公司目前生产的位面交易器能够在多少个位面使用？”  
下面有几个选项，秦唯一眼睛一扫就从中勾下四个选项：低等位面、基础位面、中等位面、高等位面。  
“恭喜你答对了，第二道题：这四个位面分别对应哪些星球？”  
这道题需要秦唯一自己作答，他几乎看完题目就抬起手指在空中勾过喜欢飞来飞去的键盘，写出正确答案：分别对应的是原始星球、地球和与地球文化程度相当的星球、修真和古武星球、高科技星球。  
“恭喜你答对了，第三道题：本款位面交易器的系统升级规则是什么？”  
秦唯一的眼睛眨也不眨，就勾定了最后一个选项：  
【升级规则】  
100次成功交易=1级；  
500次成功交易=2级；  
800次成功交易=3级；3级宿主可获赠系统免费赠与的随身空间一个  
1000次成功交易=4级；  
2000次成功交易=5级；5级宿主可使用交易器中的超定义搜索系统。  
“恭喜你又答对了，第三道题：如果有顾客强行要求你和他进行交易，纠缠骚扰，你可以怎么办？A攻击他的交易器；B向系统举报他；C一口盐汽水喷死他；D断然拒绝，威胁他如果再来纠缠就将他永远拖入黑名单。”  
秦唯一看到选项C的时候，不厚道地笑了，下意识地动了动手指，但幸好控制住了自己的笑神经，想了想后选了B。  
尽管，他压根没有在使用规则里看到有关“举报”这一项的条款解释。  
“恭喜你再次答对了，看来你是个合格的用户。不过我们还需要考察一下你是否知道诚信这一美好的品德对于交易器的发展存在什么影响，请详细说明诚信规则。”  
秦唯一简直不屑回答这种低能问题，他干脆打开语音系统，几乎一字不差地将诚信规则复述了出来：  
“一次成功的交易，对方不给差评即默认为好评。好评值达到-10时系统会强行封闭宿主的交易器一年。若交易器重新恢复后一年内，宿主没有做出任何挽救措施，不尽力完成交易赢得好评值，好评值依然为负数，系统将取消宿主与交易器的契约绑定合同。  
与此同时，系统会自动启动记忆清除程序，消除宿主脑海中有关位面交易器的所有信息，以保障宇宙无限科技联盟公司的利益。”  
最后，他恶作剧地加了一句：回答完毕，over！请裁判员亮分！  
不出所料，对话框沉默了半秒，对话框才又闪亮起来：唉哟秦秦亲，你真是个调皮的孩子！  
秦唯一顿时恶寒地侧过脸去，尼玛，他搬石头砸了自己的脚。  
但这位匿名抽查员显然很满意他的答案，说话的语气欢快了很多，还相当八卦。因为他接着问的几个问题是越来越不着调了。  
比如：“你多大了，打开视频给小爷我看看呗！”  
比如：“秦唯一这个名字挺特别的，你是艾罗星人，结婚了吗？你喜欢这款交易器吗？有什么不满意的地方可以告诉我哦，我有权限帮你改善一二的哟！”  
又比如：“嘿嘿别害羞啊，我虽然是匿名抽查官但不是每天都能出现的，系统管的很严的，我想找机会和用户聊个天都要被监视，谁有我苦逼！哎，你说话啊，秦唯一，秦唯一你还在吗？”  
如果不是系统显示被抽查期间不能登出，他真的很想转身走人。  
匿名抽查官逗弄了秦唯一一阵，发现他还是一副冷淡的样子终于恢复了正常，二十分钟的唠叨后总算给出了一个抽查结果：用户合作程度优良，使用资格保留。  
“很高兴认识你，我期待下一次抽查时还能抽到你，么么小秦秦，Bye~╭(╯3╰)╮”  
秦唯一大口呼吸着空气，冲闪着七彩华光的屏幕挥挥手，保持着皮笑肉不笑的谄笑，最后挤出几个字：“恭送抽查官回宫。”我勒个去，他再也不想和这个家伙说话了！  
被匿名抽查官耽误了这么长时间，秦唯一也不知道自己错过了多少宝贵的顾客，一边吐糟一边调出个人交易记录，却陡然发觉自己账户上的钱变少了！  
“怎么回事？几个小时前我还看了的，不是这个数字呀！”秦唯一使劲回忆了半天，发觉不是自己记错了，那么是系统回档了？这又不是游戏，开什么玩笑？！有客服可以找吗？尼玛这系统哪里有地方可以联系客服了！  
他焦虑地不断刷新界面，不一会儿，界面上弹出一个对话框：秦唯一客户幸运地被匿名抽查官抽中，恭喜获得交易器潜藏属性一项，系统已自动扣除4788宇宙币作为费用。  
秦唯一顿时风中凌乱了，关于这个潜藏属性，交易规则上倒是有写“位面交易器还有某些潜藏属性是需要宿主自行触发的，但什么时候触发，什么情况下触发，触发的属性又有什么作用，就要看宿主的运气和人品啦”。  
呵呵，系统真是大方啊！匿名抽查官真是慷慨啊！一项别人想到想不到的潜藏属性，他踩了狗屎运居然捡到了！但是——  
这必须他自行触发好不好？可怎么样触发系统不会告诉自己好不好！要是他一辈子走背字，怎么也触发不了这潜藏属性呢？  
“这就是变相圈钱啊有木有！奸商，一等奸商！”秦唯一气的有些喘不过气来，他深深地怀疑，这个宇宙无限科技联盟公司是地球人开的吧，肯定是地球人做的经营策划吧？  
但是钱已经被扣走了，再要回来的可能性为零。  
除了自认倒霉，秦唯一没有别的办法。  
“4788宇宙币是吧，老子记住了……该死的交易器系统，总有一天老子要找到你的漏洞，看我坑不死你！”发下伟大的宏愿，秦唯一联络上古鲁，打算多做一笔生意。唉，黑珍珠如果不能卖给“想要一颗黑珍珠”，他或许能卖给古鲁？要不，让他介绍几个其他位面的商户给他认识？上次听古鲁说，曾经有其他位面的顾客也找他咨询过珍珠的价格，说不定他能寻找到一个财大气粗的备胎。  
古鲁二话不说输送给他几个陌生商户的用户资料，只要把他们加为联络好友，秦唯一就能像聊QQ那样和他们联系上了。从某种层面上来说，交易器除了是位面交易平台，更是一个大型的位面通讯器，能将不同位面上的生命体囊括在一个通讯系统内，这的确是项伟大的发明。  
谈了好几个，对于他们开出的条件秦唯一都不是很满意，对方没有他特别想要的东西，也不是很富有的人，能付出的宇宙币也有限，出不起秦唯一想象中的价钱。  
“难道说我真要吊死在一棵树上了？”秦唯一不甘心地想。  
作者有话要说：本章是个小插曲，我好想剧透哦，黑珍珠还是要卖给……那XX滴啦！

☆、来头不小的不速之客

又给“想要一颗黑珍珠”发送了几次消息，对方依然没一点动静。  
没法子，秦唯一只好先把这件事暂时放在一边，起身活动了一下四肢，补充了几个水果和一支7号孕夫营养剂，在威娜的威逼恐吓下不情愿的打开房屋内的全息影像系统，点播到自然风光“春风花海”这一项，平躺在床上开始对肚子里的宝宝进行胎教。  
平心而论，全息影像比3D的效果好太多，秦唯一仿佛能感受到耳边的鸟鸣、春风和花朵绽放的簌簌声响，但是假的都是假的，虚拟出来的东西再逼真也不能让秦唯一伸手去触摸到，因此在新鲜感过去之后，他无比怀念起家乡开满了白色素馨花的山坡，以及那承载了他同年最美好那段回忆的青石板桥。  
“我总有一天要回去……”秦唯一喃喃低语着陷入了睡眠。  
这时，自由交易商城上的留言程式接驳到威娜的终端上，威娜登陆上去一看，发现是“想要一颗黑珍珠”再次上线了，但她犹豫了片刻，并没有把秦唯一叫醒。  
“主人现在是孕夫，不能太操劳了。”她偷偷把对方的视频邀请关闭掉，拎起长长的裙摆依靠在床边，默默地欣赏秦唯一恬静的睡姿。要知道，作为一个升级了的智脑，她是很为主人着想的！  
不过，如果她知道今天这个小小的擅自做主会在今后为秦唯一带来多大的“麻烦”，就算拆了她她也不敢这么做。  
从琰穹帝国主星球前往A级领地艾罗星球的航道上，有一架昂贵的最新型号赤羽号飞船正在全速行驶。  
拉达斯欲哭无泪地坐在休息舱内，抚摸着自己闪着红光的右手手腕，嘴角不停地哆嗦，喉咙里时不时还发出一两声呜呜的低吟。  
不要误会，这位中年男士不是有什么极度自恋的心理疾病，也不是遭受到什么非人的待遇，而是——  
时间回溯到几个小时前。  
夙容扶着额头看着突然冲撞进来的管家，深吸了几口气，努力地让自己的面部表情回复自然，“拉达斯，你有必要这么激动吗？就算你真的如此激动，有必要兴奋地扑上你自己的光脑，却忘记了自己是特殊异能者吗？”  
拉达斯的特殊异能在整个帝国极为少见，天生的电子磁场体质，只要在不做任何防护的情况下接触光脑、全息影像系统等物品，会令这些用品瞬时瘫痪，不复重启维修的可能。就连他手腕上植入的个人电子账户芯片也是军方特制的，不是一般人群使用的那种。  
所以，夙容才会在拉达斯冒冒失失毁掉了光脑之后，无语地瞪视了他十几秒。  
拉达斯垂着两手，大气也不敢出一下，他知道自己闯了大祸了，少爷好不容易休息半天，自己本是好意让他登陆自己的自由交易商城交易界面购买一些年轻男人喜欢的商品，但就在刚才，当他看到界面上那个名为“我家有只招财猫”的用户拿出一盒子的黑珍珠时，他老人家不幸喜悦的肝颤了，一个不留神就冲了过去，然后……  
“对不起少爷，我……我马上更换一台光脑！”他必须立即弥补自己的错误。  
夙容点点头，“快一些，我刚才没有看仔细，如果那人手上真有黑珍珠，绝对不可以错过，不管对方需要什么，我都要买下来！”  
“当然！”自家少爷对于黑珍珠的执念，没人比拉达斯更清楚了，为了满足少爷的需要，他义不容辞。可是，几个仆人沮丧地告知他，城堡里仅剩的一台光脑就是刚才被他毁掉的这一台，因为以拉达斯每个月不小心毁掉五台光脑的速度，他们的确没有其他光脑可用了。  
夙容如画的眉眼一时间显得峥嵘嶙峋起来，他淡淡地扫视拉达斯冷汗津津的脸，慢条斯理道：“我记得没有克扣过你的年薪吧，拉达斯？”  
拉达斯无语凝噎，“少爷……您您您从未克扣过我的年薪，每年还发给我几白万的红包呢。”  
“哦，那么，你可否解释一下，为什么城堡里的光脑却还是少的可怜呢？”夙容平时不住在这里，只有每周周末过来涂个清净，所以也没有随身携带自己习惯用的那几台光脑。他卧房里的全息影像系统也是可以上网的，但他一贯只习惯在卧室里睡觉，不喜欢做其他的事情，因此，事情就这么焦灼了。  
几个小时过去了，夙容从拉达斯的书房转移到城堡外的露天平台，吹着微风，听着几只稀有的白鹰鸣叫，慢慢品尝着手中的咖啡。  
咖啡这种饮料据说是上古时代的地球人最喜欢的饮品之一，琰穹帝国每年还能拥有几百盎司的咖啡豆，完全是托了宇宙海盗的福。宇宙海盗非法通过虫洞回到几亿光年前的地球，将咖啡这类稀有物品运送到各大帝国贩卖，琰穹皇室对他们的行为一直睁一只眼闭一只眼，就是因为舍不得咖啡那浓郁悠远的香味。可即使如此，咖啡豆还是千万宇宙币难求，因为宇宙海盗也不是每次都能顺利通过虫洞的。  
夙容则无疑是最热衷于咖啡滋味的皇室成员之一，但此刻，他有点意兴阑珊。  
“黑珍珠……真的有和母亲脖子上的那一串一模一样的黑珍珠吗？”他神色静谧地望着远方的悬崖峭壁，自言自语着，迷人的眼角却残留着一丝不易被人察觉的惆怅。  
拉达斯看着这样少爷，立刻下了一个决定，不想等着机器人把光脑送到城堡了，径直走到夙容跟前，低头道：“少爷，我想亲自去艾罗星球一趟，务必为您把黑珍珠带回来。”  
“噢？”夙容略感意外地看着自己敬忠职守的管家，还以为他一辈子都不会踏出这座城堡了，“你曾经发过誓，不会踏出这座我母亲亲自设计的城堡一步，今日打算食言了？”  
拉达斯硬着头皮解释道：“为了少爷，拉达斯就算违背誓言被人嘲笑和唾弃也没有怨言，因为我实在不忍心看着少爷露出这么悲伤的表情……黑珍珠对于您来说多么重要，我是最清楚不过的。如果我不为少爷分忧，还能有谁呢？”  
夙容忍不住挑了挑眉梢，放下手中的咖啡，“那好吧，你可以去。如果拿不到黑珍珠，就永远不要回来了……”  
“是的，少爷……啊？”拉达斯霎时白了脸，支支吾吾地挪动步子靠近夙容道：“少爷，我我我……”  
“怎么，不行？”夙容适时地黑了脸，脸上没了一丝笑意。  
拉达斯只得苦着一张脸点头，“我明白了少爷，我会带着黑珍珠尽快回来的。您，您一定要等我的好消息……”  
少爷太可怕了，越来越有老爷的气势，难怪连他过去的儿时好友现在都不敢进城堡的门了。  
——镜头转回到现在。  
拉达斯为自己鞠了一把同情泪，都怪他嘴贱，脑袋一发热就说要来艾罗星球，还没有确认对方手上的黑珍珠是真的呢！这要是到了地方发现是假货，他拿什么给夙容交代？少爷还说如果拿不回黑珍珠他就不能回去，呜呜呜……自己莫非要老死他乡吗？艾罗星球虽然这些年环境治理不错，但放眼整个琰穹帝国，哪里能比得上他们家少爷的天鹅堡！  
是的，那座矗立在峭壁上的城堡名为天鹅堡，是已逝的夫人生前为它命名的。虽然他们始终不知道天鹅是一种什么生物，但光听名字就不难猜想是种美丽非常的生物，或许也只有这种早已绝迹的生物才能配的上容貌倾国的夫人。  
“好吧，我再联络他试试看。”拉达斯在飞船上对“我家有只招财猫”发出视频邀请，希望能在自己抵达艾罗星球前和他打好招呼，要知道作为一位敬职敬业的管家，不知会对方一声就突然去拜访人家的低级错误，他是不会犯的。  
可是，对方为什么拒绝了他？！！难道是刚才自己弄断视频，惹的对方生气了？  
“哦，这可不妙……”拉达斯自然知道擅自中断与他人的视频是不礼貌的行为，他也不想这种事情发生，但那是意外啊意外！他得和对方解释，可是……  
“唉，只能到了艾罗星球再说了。”他根据用户光脑地址查到“我家有只招财猫”的真实身份，和确切居住地址，确定了飞船的航线，估计今晚就能到，便关闭了军方的全能搜索系统。  
睡梦中的秦唯一还不知道，一个来头不小的不速之客正在前往他家的路途之上。  
拉达斯抵达时，艾罗星球在夜色的笼罩下显得妩媚娇娆，他的飞船已经自动变形为一款外形低调而奢华的飞行器，悄然降落在一幢只有平民才会争相购买居住权的大楼楼顶上。  
他不甚欢欣地查看了一下周围的治安状况，不无担忧地摸摸下巴，“不太好啊不太好，没想到这人只是个平民，一个平民会拥有真正的黑珍珠么？看来我这回真是太天真了……”  
到了天亮时分，拉达斯对于这次艾罗星球之行已然不抱有多少希望了，但他性格中的固有的谨慎告诉他还是要完成既定计划，不管自己当初的决定是对是错，他也应当为此承担应有的结果。  
拉达斯整理了一下衣衫，带着百分百亲切的笑容，走到了秦唯一公寓的门前。他端详了一下大门，过了好半天才犹豫地摁下了那个疑似门铃的光标方块。  
“啊，大清早的是谁啊？”几分钟后，一个头发乱糟糟宛如鸡窝的少年出现在了他的眼前。

☆、老子不卖了！

如果不是拉达斯事先使用军方的搜查系统查过了“我家有只招财猫的”这个ID的身份背景，只怕会被眼前的少年吓一跳。  
不是他鄙夷一个未成年人上网做生意，而是本能就感觉怀疑，秦唯一不但是未成年还失去了养父母，等同于失去了经济来源，怎么能在短时间内聚集到不小的一笔钱财，还拿着一盒稀世珍宝黑珍珠向他兜售？  
拉达斯见过许多贫穷的平民孩子，气节高洁的有之，性格唯诺的有之，随波逐流的有之，行事乖张的有之，生性浪荡的有之，不学无术的更有之……说实话，他压根没有想过秦唯一会是凭着什么真本事在赚钱，因此对于他手里黑珍珠的来源颇有非议。  
他亲自上门，也有查明事实的目的。  
他堂堂一个帝国第一管家，怎么也不能被一个小孩子欺骗了不是？不过……他卖给自己的达达果和那种叫梨子的水果着实好吃，他究竟从哪里搞到这样古怪的水果的？  
疑问太多，拉达斯准备一一盘问，对付一个未成年人，他还是很有把握的。  
然而——现实给了他重重一击。  
秦唯一睡眼惺忪地站在门口，眯着眼睛打量门口的中年美大叔，一脸的怔忡，好半天才掰正了自己的脑袋，心里顿时兴奋起来：中年版的塞巴斯酱？？？哎哟，这要是自己认识的那几个异性狼女瞧见了，还不立刻打包绑回家去？  
不过，他好像不认识这个人吧。  
“您是……哪位？”秦唯一做了所有人该做的反应。  
拉达斯礼貌地抬起手臂做了个古老的礼节，扬起一个无可挑剔的职业微笑，自我介绍道：“阁下你好，本人乃是你在自由交易商城上的好友‘想要一颗黑珍珠’，冒昧来访十分抱歉，希望不会给你带来困扰。你可以称呼我为拉达斯，也可以称呼我为拉达斯阁下……”  
秦唯一默然地眨了眨眼，花了十秒钟消化掉他所说的内容，然后侧了侧身，将他让进了自己的公寓。  
“呃，不好意思，我这里太狭窄了……”秦唯一对于自己家里连一个宽敞的能够待客的地方都没有而感到窘迫，但脸上并未显露出丝毫自卑，礼貌地将人请进来，吩咐威娜招呼他坐在她临时“制造”出的光椅上。随后从储物格里拿了两三个水果，走到水池边洗干净，不知道从哪里找出个盘子，端了出来。  
良好的家教和职业素质告诉拉达斯不能黑脸，于是他客气地接过盘子，说了声“谢谢”，却没有动手吃水果。  
秦唯一也不劝他，大约是明白对方为什么这样拘谨，便直入主题地问：“拉达斯阁下，请问你为什么会忽然来访？还有，你是怎么知道我的家庭住址的？”这点必须搞搞清楚，分明自己注册时和自由交易商城签订了个人资料保密协议，谁来告诉他他的资料是如何泄露的？  
拉达斯对于他的称呼较为满意地点了下头，慢慢地解释道：“首先，我的到来是有必须的理由，对于你口中所谓的黑珍珠，我想有必要亲自过来确认一下它的真假。其次，秦唯一阁下，你的资料对于帝国的绝大部分人都是保密的，但对于某些具有特殊职权的人是不具备私密性的……由于我出发匆忙又没来得及与你取得联系，所以动用了一下这种职权，还望你不要介意。你放心，我是不会把你的资料泄露给第三个人知道的。”  
秦唯一头一次听到这种窥视了他人隐私还堂而皇之表明自己有道理这么做的谬论，但这个中年版塞巴斯酱衣着华贵、举止高贵，俨然不是什么普通人，他衡量一二就知道自己的得罪不起，只好忍住心头的不快，听他把整件事情说了个清楚。  
“我关闭了你的视频邀请？”秦唯一狐疑地颦蹙眉头，佯装不经意地横扫了威娜一眼，就见她眼神闪烁地躲开了他的视线，当即明白了是怎么回事。  
好啊威娜，等我送走了这尊大神再收拾你丫的！  
“那已经不重要的，重要的是阁下手中的黑珍珠究竟是不是真的。”拉达斯以不容置疑的权威要求看一看秦唯一的黑珍珠，并提醒道：“关于阁下的货品，这一次我也希望你能出具相关的质量鉴定证书，如果没有官方的不要紧，民间机构作出的认证也能算术。至于黑珍珠，我觉着应该更谨慎些，希望你能拿出合理的文件证明他来自于合法渠道。”  
如果夙容此时此刻在这里，一定会对他的这番论调不屑腹诽，他的咖啡还是从宇宙海盗那儿买来的人，他都不在意，拉达斯却在这里要求黑珍珠的合法渠道，是故意想把交易给弄砸了吗？  
果不其然，听闻他有这么多讲究，秦唯一登时就变了脸，一双通透的眼眸泛出一层层粼粼寒光，禁不住两臂环抱着嗤笑一声：“拉达斯阁下，我还是第一次听说有人买了东西之后再要求卖家出示质量鉴定材料的，敢问你……是吃了我的达达果拉肚子了，还是吃了我的梨子得痔疮了？”  
“咳咳……”拉达斯被他粗鲁的话语噎的咳嗽起来，脸色逐渐变化为猪肝色，看起来相当难堪，“阁下，你怎么能这样说话？有辱斯文，太没有教养了！”  
“教养？阁下的到来本就突然，一进门就质疑我作为一个商人的诚信，却拿不出有力的证据，还言之灼灼说我没有教养？！”秦唯一从小就开始练就的毒舌功开始神展开，对着拉达斯发射威猛的炮弹：  
“我倒想知道知道，阁下的教养是谁人教导的？要是你不信赖我的商品大可以在交易之前就找我要这些个什么质量证书的东西……但你明明和我交易那么多次了，还吃了那么多个达达果和梨子，如果它们都有问题你还好生生的站在这里是怎么回事？还有，我的黑珍珠稀世少有，要不是你的ID天天在我眼前晃荡，我怎么会想到把黑珍珠第一个推荐给你？阁下，我好心好意给你看我家的传家宝，你居然给我摆起了什么贵族的架子！有教养到如此地步的阁下，我是不是可以认为，你今天来我家是故意兴师问罪的？！”  
“你……你……实在是——”拉达斯“是”了半天也没能反驳秦唯一，反而气的七窍生烟。他就奇了怪了，一开始有理据的是他才对，怎么让秦唯一这么一搅合，是非黑白反而掉了个个儿。  
然而，他在交易之前没有确认秦唯一的商品质量鉴定材料，确实是他的疏忽，现在放马后炮也难怪人家不认账。何况，秦唯一有一点没有说错，他……呃，实际上是他家少爷没有吃他的水果吃出任何问题，不然他早被扔进禁闭室里反省了。  
“好，那些都不论！今天我是来看黑珍珠的……麻烦阁下，把你的黑珍珠请出来给我看看！”拉达斯总算还没有被怒气冲昏了头脑，忘记了自己这次来到艾罗星球的主要目的。  
秦唯一大清早的好心情被他毁的彻底，火气正旺呢，再则他是孕夫，脾气难免忽上忽下忽高忽低的，现在要看他的黑珍珠？呵，小爷还不乐意了！  
“阁下不是质疑我的人品和商品质量么，我看……这黑珍珠不看也罢。”他冷潇潇地瞥了拉达斯一眼，懒得再理会他的这副作态。  
拉达斯有些傻眼了，作为帝国第一管家，他何时受到过如此冷遇，不由得又抬高了自己的架子，提高了声调道：“阁下不要无理取闹，我对于你手中的黑珍珠是非常有诚意的，否则怎么会大老远的从主星球连夜赶到你所在的艾罗星球？！”  
“哦，是这么回事吗？话都是你说的……信不信却在我。”秦唯一的倔脾气上来了，八头牛也拉不回去，眼下他对于拉达斯高高在上、颐指气使的态度反感到了极点，任凭他把话再说的天花乱坠，他都不想再和这人做生意了。  
偏偏拉达斯还没有意识到自己的错误，一贯以来他只会臣服于夙容和老爷，不曾在其他人面前低过头，岂料这次遇上了个不讲理的未成年，真真把他气得够呛！  
“阁下，你真是太无礼了……我从未见过你这等不知好歹的平民。”紧跟着，拉达斯又犯了一个在秦唯一看来不容饶恕错误，攻击了他的身份。  
“好啊，我就是不知好歹，不知好歹没有教养的平民现在不想招待你了，阁下想去哪儿就去哪儿吧，慢走不送！”秦唯一也怒了，一巴掌把威娜拍过去让她送客，威娜苦哈哈地飘到拉达斯面前，摸着眼泪说：“这位阁下……请你立刻离开，我家主人生气了。”主人生气了，她今天一整天都没有好日子过了。  
拉达斯还想挣扎，梗着脖子放下一句不算狠话的狠话：“你……你就不再想想？要知道黑珍珠这种东西也不是平常人买的起的！”他现在打心眼里认为秦唯一手里的不是真货，不然他怎么不让自己看？但又舍不得就这么走了，万一它是真的呢是真的呢是真的呢……  
秦唯一冷笑着打开公寓大门，扬起头颅道：“别以为只有贵族的头颅是高贵的，老子的头一样很高贵！今天老子还就认死理了，你想要的黑珍珠，老子不卖了！”

☆、悲剧了的拉达斯

拉达斯颓靡不振地坐在自己的飞行器内，犹豫着要不要与夙容联络，作为帝国第一管家，他居然出师不利没完成任务还被人赶出了门，这让他怎么下的来台……  
更麻烦的是，他还没能搞清楚秦唯一手里的黑珍珠是真是假。要是少爷问起，他该怎么回答？实话实说还是把责任都推到那个可恶的平民身上，或者干脆就说黑珍珠是假货，自己再为少爷物色别的珍珠？  
可是，这么多年在琰穹帝国，他们也只遇到过一次那么像真货的黑珍珠啊！虽说他和少爷都只看了一眼，但那种夺目华贵的光泽，那种厚重优雅的质地，比过去他们遇到的无数假货好上太多！不得不承认，秦唯一的黑珍珠很像真的！如果他的这一串也是假的，他和少爷真的可以死心了。  
问题是，少爷沮丧而失望的心情他如何来赔？  
想着想着，冷静下来的拉达斯后悔了。  
正琢磨这如何再拜访秦唯一一次时，他的光脑联络器响了，翻开一看，正是夙容。  
夙容冷峭的面容出现在光屏上，朗声道：“拉达斯，事情进展的如何了？”  
“少，少爷……请您再给我一点时间。我遇到了一点不大不小的麻烦，当然请您相信我的职业操守，答应少爷的事我必定会做到，还请少爷放心。”拉达斯心虚地说着，有些不敢和夙容冰蓝的眸子对视。  
夙容淡淡地看着他，嘴角挑起一个不高的弧度，“拉达斯，我似乎说过，如果你不能带回真的黑珍珠，就不要再回主星球了，从此留在艾罗星球就好。我想，你没有忘记这句话吧？”  
“少爷，你真的这么狠心……”拉达斯觉得自己快要哭了。天知道这个未成年如此难对付，早知道他就不摆什么架子，直接把黑珍珠要出来看不就完了，整那么多前戏做什么啊摔！  
夙容依然微笑着注视着他，“我说过的话一向比政府指令更加有效，拉达斯你是最清楚的。另外我好心提醒你，是不是你在城堡里待得时间太久了以至于忘了某些事情？琰穹帝国不是什么天堂，不是所有人都过着富裕无忧的生活，也不是所有的平民都会向往贵族阶层，你如果想不通这一点，恐怕是无法安然回到主星球了……”  
言罢，夙容干净利索地结束了视频通话。  
其实少爷是在我身上装了监视器吧？o(╯□╰)o拉达斯几乎已经预见到了自己在艾罗星球的悲惨生活。  
“好吧，我必须改正自己的错误，再一次让秦唯一和我见面！”片刻，拉达斯鼓励自己振作起来，思考了一下秦唯一这个年纪的未成年人最需要什么，架势飞行器去了中央商城。他决定买件礼物上门道歉，这次好好和秦唯一谈谈。  
秦唯一因为不速之客的骚扰生了一早上的气，到了中午接到位面交易器上的一笔订单后心情才恢复过来。是古鲁介绍的一个朋友需要透明雨衣，给出了不错的价钱，秦唯一稍微考虑之后便答应了。  
威娜根据他的指示在自由交易商城上购买透明雨衣，因为犯了错，所以显得异常俯首帖耳，不敢和秦唯一顶一句嘴。  
秦唯一继续操作交易器，一边等着顾客上门，一边想着怎么扩大自己的生意。昨天他在匿名抽查官的刺激下再次研究了一遍交易规则，其中一条引起了他的极大兴趣。根据800次成功交易=3级的规则，3级宿主可获赠系统免费赠与的随身空间一个。随身空间啊，他一直想要见识一下这种东西是否真的存在，又是不是真的像开了金手指那样会给他的生活带来翻天覆地的变化，可他什么时候能做满800次成功的交易？  
“唉，路漫漫兮修远兮啊……”秦唯一歪倒在床上，摁了摁自己的酸痛的脖子。在现有的几个固定顾客之中，打算选一两个出来，增加他们之间的交易次数。  
第一个当然锁定了古鲁。兽人星球上缺少的东西应该还蛮多的，比如古鲁上次对他抱怨说他们兽人和伴侣爱爱时常常担心不小心怀孕了却不知道，他们那里显然没有早孕试纸这种东西，如果他大量贩卖这种廉价的计生用品给古鲁和兽人们……不是个绝佳商机吗？  
说干就干，效率至上的秦唯一在自由交易商城上搜罗了一大堆的早孕试纸棒、安全套、情趣润滑油、微型孕期胎心检测仪等等物品，大多是价钱最低的惠民款，统统买下来。当然，他不会一次性全部卖给古鲁，为了增加交易次数，他觉得自己可以把每次交易的售卖量降低一些，这样让古鲁都买几次，交易次数不就上去了？  
秦唯一觉得自己真是太聪明了，不过也得亏位面交易器的升级规则在某种程度上和地球上的购物网站的交易系统有些相像，才能让他想到这个主意。  
他第二个瞄准的是超级高富帅艾伯特李。这人具有强烈的败家子气息，深深吸引着我们的奸商秦唯一。什么东西他会持续购买下去还不会感觉厌烦呢？秦唯一绞尽脑汁地想，最后在逛光脑书店时来了灵感！  
嘿嘿，那家伙怎么看都挺闷骚的，闷骚的男人需要什么？地球上的小黄片虽然种类多种多样，但绝对不如他们高科技星球如今的花样更多！而且，艾罗星球的任何一部成人影片都有全息影像，和地球的毛片简直不能相提并论！秦唯一用脚趾头想都能想象的出来，艾伯特会多么热爱这样的成人影像资料！  
不过……他勒个去，他是未成年人因此没有权限购买？！  
但这也难不到秦唯一，作为一个经过21世纪地球文化长大的男人，他坚信在任何时代都有不经过正道渠道就能买到年龄限制以上商品的地方，在宇宙网上晃荡了一个多小时，终于让他找到了这种地方！  
秦唯一兴致勃勃地进入这家店铺进行选购，也没仔细看各种成人限制级影片的内容，反正瞧见介绍火辣的就购买，一气儿买了十几张，最后结账时也没有系统弹射出来什么对话框阻止他付钱。  
因为东西不大，卖家和他直接进行交易，拿到实物之后，秦唯一阅读了一下使用说明，发现艾伯特想要看的成还得购买一台智能全息影像造像系统，而最低配置的系统只需要花费2万宇宙币。  
不过2万而已，秦唯一相信艾伯特舍得。他这回也不口头推销了，直接把简介和说明用留言发送给他，附带一个功能介绍，等着艾伯特自己上钩。要知道这种生活调剂品如果当着别人的面儿推销不一定效果好。  
秦唯一做好这件事就登出了交易器，今天他还有学习的任务需要完成。再过几天就要开学了，为了稳妥起见，他要把新学期的课本先粗略的看一看，如果不是很难的课程，他想要对学校申请虚拟课堂授课的方式，大部分时间在家里上课，尽量少到学校去抛头露面。  
也只有在这个时候他才会想起自己是个孕夫，肚子里的宝宝每天都在长大，他倘若能够以这样的方式上学，就不用办理休学手续了。说实在的，他一点也不想在宝宝出生后还要去高中上学。周围同学的目光，一定会在他和宝宝的后脑勺上烧出两个大洞的！  
此外，也必须考虑清楚今后该如何生活，既然生宝宝的事是没办法改变了，那么他高中毕业之后是直接去找工作还是上大学呢？如果上大学，以他的成绩能考上哪所大学，以后又要从事哪方面的工作？这都是秦唯一必须在宝宝出生前就考虑周全的。  
他不能走错一步，走错任何一步都有可能让自己陷入火神火热的未来当中。  
“大学大学……琰穹帝国的大学还真多啊。”秦唯一在威娜的帮助下看了好几个大学介绍，他发觉自己对于许多学科都不了解，不知道是做什么的，更加不知道需要什么样的知识体系。少数几个让他感兴趣和熟悉的，只剩下了——  
古建筑系、数学系、宇宙粒子学和虫洞考古学。  
前两个他自认可以学，也没有什么危险，就是不知道毕业后好不好找工作。至于后两个他也很有兴趣，但似乎需要学生在大学时期就出外实践，听起来有点危险，恐怕不方便他在空余实践带孩子。  
于是，他能选择的范围还真是狭窄，“古建筑系还是数学系呢？”秦唯一苦恼地晃动着手指。不过这件事也不是一时半会就能决定的，他烦恼了一阵就放到了一边，打算慢慢想，再多看几家大学的招生简章。  
晚饭时，他尝试了7号孕夫营养剂以外的9号孕夫营养补充剂，不出意料地吐了，只好吃梨子洗胃，悲催地继续食用7号。天知道他的嘴里都淡出鸟来了！不行，明天……对就是明天，他要向古鲁买烤肉！现在腰包里的银子好歹也多了点，他不能再这么苛待自己！  
这么打定主意，秦唯一艰难地咽下最后一口营养剂。  
正这时门铃响起，威娜低眉顺眼地告诉他：“主人，那个叫拉达斯的大叔又来了。”  
秦唯一抹了把下巴，“喔，他还敢来？”想了想露出一记戏谑的浅笑：“没关系，开门吧，放他进来！”  
作者有话要说：关于打酱油的小攻，因为我每章字数少，你们难免觉得进展慢……因为两人见面前主要讲小受的生活，要为他将来的生活走向做铺垫，有好多问题要交代，例如学业怎么处理，他们要怎么从相隔两地变成一地，小受怎么赚到足够独立生活的钱，所以小攻在这个时期打酱油比较多。但一旦两人见面，感情戏就突飞猛进了。同时，小包子的事他也会知道啦。因此，亲们不要埋怨这段时期小攻出现的少，现在打酱油是为了以后顺理成章在一起啦！我把他们见面的契机设计的比较自然，到时候两人感情发展才能顺遂哟！

☆、奸商惹不起~

威娜小媳妇似的打开公寓大门，没好气地瞪了拉达斯一眼。  
拉达斯气结，自己堂堂帝国第一管家居然被一个等级这么低的智脑给鄙视了，一世英名毁于一旦啊！  
“拉达斯阁下，您这么又来了？”面对这种不识货的回头客，秦唯一自信完全可以坐地起价，没有必要给他好脸色。  
拉达斯虽说还是黑着一张脸，可态度比之前好了许多，故作谦逊道：“阁下，请原谅我先前的鲁莽和无礼，这次我是带着百分之百的诚意来的，请你看在我远道而来的情面上，让我瞻仰一下黑珍珠好吗？”  
这话说的，客套的有点过分了。秦唯一暗自撇了撇嘴，看来这位中年版的塞巴斯酱不合自己的胃口，一点意思也没有。  
“您说的诚意，就是指的这个？”他用眼角瞟了瞟拉达斯手中拿着的一个金属小盒子。  
“哦，是的是的！这是我特意给您的赔礼，希望阁下喜欢。”要说拉达斯买礼物的经验还是相当充足的，从夙容出生开始他就负责每年的生日宴会，每当少爷过生日时，自己还会献上一份精心准备的礼物。所以他对于自己挑选礼物的眼光是非常自信的，秦唯一一看就是个不谙世事的狂傲少年，一般这个年纪的少年大多喜欢新奇古怪的东西，例如他特意为他选购的这一款无限制次数百变宇宙服。  
但悲催的是，他这回的马屁真是拍在马腿上了，秦唯一嫌弃地抖了抖盒子里的软绵绵的一坨东西，问：“这是什么东西？”  
拉达斯笑嘻嘻地为他介绍：“最新款无限制次数百变宇宙服，无论是什么场合都能使用，只要把它贴在皮肤上，您就可以随意变换出想象中的服装。”  
“哦，这长得想鼻涕虫一样的玩意是衣服？”秦唯一惊悚了，这个时代的科技还真是雷人，发明这种东西真的会有市场吗？还要把它贴在皮肤上，咦~~~~~他想一想就觉得鸡皮疙瘩碎了一地。  
“阁下不试一试吗？”拉达斯殷勤地拿起这间“衣服”，就让放在秦唯一的手臂上。  
“我不要！”秦唯一慌忙拦住他，“呃，呵呵……我这个人不喜欢太新潮的东西，衣服还是传统式样的更合我的心意，比如上古时代风格的服装。”  
拉达斯默然了，对眼前的少年倒有些刮目相看起来，因为自家少爷好像也说过同样的话。上古时代风格的服装有很多种类，少爷最欣赏的是那种据说叫做英伦风格的修身西服，还有一种中国风的儒雅服饰，没想到这个秦唯一小小年纪也能有这样的审美。  
如果他不是年纪小了点，倒能介绍给少爷在网络上做个朋友。  
“好吧，那您留着送给朋友也好。”拉达斯自己给自己找了个台阶，颔首哈腰道：“阁下打算什么时候把黑珍珠请出来给我过过眼呢，我保证不质疑您作为新手商人的职业操守，我收回前次说过的那些话！”  
秦唯一扬起下巴看着他，“你相信我卖的东西都是好货色了？”  
“是的是的，这是当然。”拉达斯汗颜，如果他还说不相信，以后从他这儿买不到达达果、梨子和其他水果了，少爷会把自己一辈子流放在艾罗星球的，这太恐怖了！  
“嗯……好吧。不过你只能看，不能摸！”秦唯一瞪大眼睛威吓道。  
“阁下请放心。”  
确定拉达斯不会扑过来把自己的东西抢走，秦唯一转过身擦了擦自己胸前的水滴坠子，瞬时转着黑珍珠的绒布盒子出现在他的手中。  
他转过身，冲好奇的不得了的拉达斯摆摆手：“你就站在那里，不要靠的太近！”  
拉达斯一动不动地站立在原地，脖子伸的老长。  
秦唯一一手拿住盒子，一手打开盒盖，先自己欣赏了一番，这才把盒子转过去让拉达斯开眼。  
“喔~~~~~~~~~~~！！！”拉达斯的眉毛刹那间跳动起来，喜不自禁道：“黑珍珠，这就是黑珍珠！”他没有想到，实物比他想象中的还要华贵雅致好多倍！  
“威娜，让屋子里的灯光再柔和一些！”秦唯一就像一个把掌上明珠介绍给猥琐大叔那般小心翼翼，既希望她得到众人的青睐，又不希望过多的人觊觎她的美丽，眼下拉达斯对着自己的黑珍珠垂涎三尺的样子实在太难看了！  
威娜将房间里的灯光调整的更暗了点，使用了珠光和柔光的效果，使得这串黑珍珠更加妩媚迷人，清幽恬静。  
半晌，拉达斯才收起了脸上夸张的笑容，搓了搓手，“阁下的黑珍珠真的令人叹为观止，从光泽上看是真品没错，和传说中黑珍珠的光芒一模一样，就是不知道……摸起来质地如何。”  
秦唯一警惕地挑起了眉梢，嘿嘿一笑：“拉达斯阁下，我说过了，你只能看不能摸。”  
“但是……如果不上手感觉一下我始终不能彻底放心……”拉达斯的说话嗓音越来越小，因为秦唯一恶狠狠地盯着他，威胁之意非常明了：你不要得寸进尺！  
然而谁有他命苦，作为一个为自家少爷寻找了黑珍珠十几年的管家，他必须小心再小心，谨慎再谨慎，才不会辜负少爷的嘱托！毕竟这串黑珍珠的来历不明，秦唯一又拿不出证据表明她是合法所得，他要怎么安心地把它买下来？  
秦唯一也不是不讲理的人，他知道拉达斯在为什么苦恼，但凡他能说明黑珍珠的来历，他会不说吗？问题是他不能说实话啊，瞎编乱造一个，说是养父母的遗物，说是自己寻宝捡到的，说是朋友馈赠的？太不靠谱了，这种脆弱的谎言拉达斯一下就会戳穿，还不如死咬着牙不说，尚且还能保持住这串黑珍珠的神秘感……  
“拉达斯阁下，我很抱歉不能告诉你她的来历，这是我的秘密，你要实在不相信我那也没有办法，我只能说，生意不成仁义在，下回再有什么好东西我还是会第一个想到你……至于这串黑珍珠嘛，恕我不能卖给你了。”秦唯一不能继续被动下去，他看得出来拉达斯很中意自己的黑珍珠，只是顾虑太多不敢买而已，自己必须趁热打铁逼他一逼。  
果然，拉达斯挣扎了片刻就撑不住了。  
“好吧阁下，我很喜欢你的黑珍珠……请您开价吧。”如果这样美丽的珍珠还要是假的，那他也认了！就让他把这串黑珍珠带回去，任由少爷处置吧！  
秦唯一按捺住心里的欣喜，面无表情地摆出深思状，慢声道：“黑珍珠稀世少有，我开的价钱自然不能辱没了她的品质和魅力……这样吧，2488万宇宙币，这个数字还很吉利，你看怎么样？”  
说老实话，他压根不晓得琰穹帝国黑珍珠的市场价，因为这东西从来不在明面上交易，但他估计那是因为黑珍珠从未在市面上露过面的缘故。所以啊，不能怪他狮子大开口，谁让拉达斯得罪了他，他是奸商，他坐地起价脸不发红心不跳！  
拉达斯听闻他的话松了一口气，下意识地摁了下手腕，这个少年还算蛮厚道的，没有开出一个自己付不起的天价。  
就冲这点，他决定以后不怀疑他的人品了。  
“好的阁下，我们这就交易吧！”拉达斯笑着答应了。  
秦唯一见他没有一点肉疼的样子，心说自己不是开低了吧？不对，他果然还是把价钱开低了吧！这个中年版塞巴斯酱到底什么来头啊，这么贵的东西买下来眼睛都不眨一下的！  
但是算了，一口唾沫一口钉，就这么着吧！反正他已经赚了天大的便宜了！秦唯一如是想到，喜滋滋地把黑珍珠的盒子关上，示意拉达斯和自己一起登陆各自的光脑，还是在自由交易商城的系统上交易，这样更加安全。  
钱很快到账，秦唯一看见账户上飞速增加的数字，嘴角终于高高扬起。  
拉达斯则激动地接过他递过来的黑珍珠，带着战战兢兢的诡异神情，从荷包里掏出白手套戴上，方才将黑珍珠从盒子里拿起来，放在掌心里摩挲观赏。  
“啊，太美了！”“啊——真是神奇的造物主！”“啊！宇宙的荣光！”  
秦唯一懒得搭理他神经质一样的赞美，自顾自看着自己的账户傻笑。有了这笔钱，他以后上大学的费用也不用愁了，就算是琰穹星球最贵最好的大学他也能上的起了，啊哈哈！  
对了，他还可以马上申请克劳迪亚医院的最高级孕夫护理服务，每个月产检时就不用和其他人一起排队，而是直接走VIP顾客专用通道。之所以要申请这项服务，倒不是他多么矜贵，而是秦唯一作为一个货真价实的男人，直到现在心理状态也没能完全调整过来，以后他不可避免地要去医院检查，让他面对那么和他同样的怀孕男人还有众人甭管是好奇、羡慕还是异样的眼光，他都会觉得无法忍受。  
“好了拉达斯阁下，您可以回去了！我要休息了。”秦唯一打了个哈欠，他这几天越来越容易困觉，威娜说这是孕夫的正常反应，让他多休息少劳累。  
拉达斯意犹未尽地收起黑珍珠，真心对他感谢道：“太感谢您了阁下！我想我家少爷一定会很喜欢这串黑珍珠的……”  
秦唯一了然地点头，原来是给他家主人买的，怪不得他不心疼钱呢。  
“哦，那上次切断与我视频的莫非就是你家少爷？”他得搞清楚这点。难怪他觉得那天和自己说话的拉达斯有点奇怪。  
“是，是我！不是我家少爷啦！”拉达斯急忙解释道，这乌龙闹的。  
岂料他如此急迫为自家主人辩解的神情在秦唯一看来俨然是欲盖弥彰，就见他阴测测一笑：“哦，是么。拉达斯阁下，麻烦你代替我对你、家、少、爷、问、好！”贵族家的少爷是吧，我记住你了！  
拉达斯欲哭无泪，完了，要是让少爷知道自己在外头无端地给他拉了仇恨……他的下场……

☆、孕夫的小心眼（上）

拉达斯像捧着黑珍珠就像捧着自己的心肝，怀着激荡之情在当日半夜就回到了琰穹帝国的主星球凯撒星球。  
巍峨而不失优雅的天鹅堡安静地矗立在浓郁的夜色之中，在月光下散发出恬淡的朦胧之美，好似吟唱着甜美的摇篮曲哄着怀中婴孩入睡的母亲。  
夙容放下手中的咖啡杯，抬眼看向朝他信步走来的拉达斯。  
“少爷，我把黑珍珠带回来了！”拉达斯兴奋地大步向前，把手里的绒布盒子恭恭敬敬奉到夙容的手上。  
“是真的？”夙容迟疑着没有伸手去接。  
拉达斯点头笃定道：“我相信它是真的，如果这都不是真的黑珍珠，那这世上就再没有真的黑珍珠了。”假货见的多了，一旦遇到真品才能恍然大悟：原来真的这样美丽，假的永远真不了是亘古不变的真理！  
夙容微微吸了口气，将手掌放置在绒布盒子上，来回摩挲了一阵，就着拉达斯的手，慢慢掀开了盒盖。  
不消解释，顷刻，他脸上急剧变化的表情已经说明了一切。  
拉达斯很久没有看到少爷露出这样的眼神了。专注执着，清正张扬，喜悦的狂喜很好地收敛在眼底深处，但舒展的眉头和嘴角的弧度无一不昭示着他此时此刻的真实情绪。  
“拉达斯……很好，你做的很好。”夙容扣上盖子，靠在椅背上几不可闻地轻叹一声。  
拉达斯识趣地垂首站立到一旁，服帖地头发被他整理的无比温顺，额前的发丝也一丝不苟地弯曲在眉毛上方一手指的位置，这让让即使低头也能用余光看到自家少爷的举动。  
良久，平静下来的夙容忽然仰首起身。  
“少爷，您现在就去……”拉达斯总能及时察觉到自家少爷的意图。  
“是的，现在就去，你安排一下吧，我不希望有人来打扰。”夙容拿着黑珍珠走进了自己的卧室，锁上大门。不久之后，房间里传来了淋浴的淅淅声。  
拉达斯知道自家少爷每次在看望夫人之前，都要从头到脚洗干净，穿上干净的白色袍服，那是夫人生前亲手为少爷缝制的一件袍服，当年作为成年礼礼物送给了少爷。袍服的式样很简单，甚至略显单调，但上面有手工绣上的云彩和一种古老神话中的生物——盘龙。少爷一直以来都很喜欢这件衣服，但除了在天鹅堡，从未在其他地方穿过这件衣服。正是因为过于珍惜，所以不希望尘世的污浊玷污了它吧。  
夙容整理好仪容，穿上白色袍服出来时，拉达斯已经在门口等待了五六分钟。  
他低头垂眸，表情肃穆地将手中的电子匙交到他手中。  
这把钥匙也是相当古老的形制，与夫人年轻时候最喜欢的一个古董梳妆匣的钥匙看起来一般无二，其实只是外表上相同罢了。因为夙容希望用它来纪念母亲，出于私心，他才让工匠特意打造了一把这样的电子匙，内里的芯片和使用原理和最先进的电子匙没有区别。  
夙容将钥匙捏在手中，与拉达斯一同走进城堡的深处。  
天鹅堡内部的空间很大，但平时起居所用到的只有一楼到三楼的房间，四楼到顶层的阁楼全部空置着，没有准许是不准仆人、帮佣或机器人进入的，这也是为了保护夙容的隐私。而夙容的母亲，就在这其中的某个房间里。她已经顾忌地沉睡了六年，在每个阳光照不进天鹅堡的日子里，这间房却还亮着温暖的人造光，让整间屋子亮如白昼。  
夙容不能容忍自己的母亲常年沉睡在黑暗里，但他可以做到的依然有限，除了将母亲的尸体储藏仓建造的像华美且古老棺木一般，便是将房间妆点的仿若她出嫁之前的少女闺房。这样，每当他打开门走进这里，仿佛就能感受到母亲依然在生，看着她栩栩如生的音容笑貌，仿佛自己还是儿时那个顽皮爱笑的孩童。  
小时候的夙容是很爱笑的，最喜欢跟在母亲的身后看她修建花园里种类不多的花草，看她边浇水边和这些植物轻柔地说话。只要母亲一笑，他也会笑，一大一小两个人站在光耀的草地上，面对着天鹅堡对面的湖泊，说今天学会的新笑话，闲聊不知道从哪里听到的新故事，还有给对方出谜语，猜不出来的那个要罚他一天不准说话不准笑。  
可自从母亲因病去世后，夙容的性情也跟着变了。  
笑容经年不再出现在他的脸上，哪怕父亲找来活泼美丽的保姆陪伴自己，他也不愿意多看她们一眼。在他年幼的心里，或许直到现在，这是世界上也没有任何女人比自己的母亲更好。  
唯一的灿烂笑容，也只有在他看望储藏仓的母亲时，才会出现。  
这种储藏仓能够保持人类的尸体一百年不腐烂、不变形、不脱水、不萎缩……不是没有人劝说夙容将母亲下葬，但每一次都遭到了他的严厉拒绝，就算是皇帝来说也是一样。  
拉达斯深知夙容对于夫人的依赖与眷恋，他之所以那么喜欢黑珍珠也是因为夫人的缘故。夫人生前就习惯在脖子上戴一串黑珍珠，据说那是她家祖上传来的珍宝，举世只有一件。夙容曾经想为她寻找一串黑珍珠手串和项链配成一套，但直到她病逝这个愿望也没能实现。如今，迟来的黑珍珠手串找到了，夙容也总算了却一桩心愿。  
看着自家少爷虔诚地将黑珍珠戴在夫人的手腕上，低头轻轻将她的手臂拉起放在嘴边，印上一记亲吻，拉达斯的眼角滑过一滴眼泪。啊，多么深厚的母子深情啊！  
完成了这个庄重的仪式，夙容和母亲待了一会儿，才眼带笑意地离开了房间。  
“拉达斯，我想亲自感谢这个人。”回到起居室内，夙容突然之间有了这个念头。  
拉达斯立刻心头一颤，“不，不用了吧少爷！我已经感谢过他了！”  
“那是你的感谢，和我的怎么能一样？”夙容蹙眉道。  
“少爷真的不用了，您何必那么麻烦……再说了，这个时间也不知道他在不在。”拉达斯急得额角冒汗，却找不到什么合适的理由可以阻止夙容。  
夙容一向眼尖，性格敏锐，一下就看出拉达斯神色不自然，拉达斯不让，他倒更想要和“我家有只招财猫”说话了。  
拉达斯自然是拦不住自家少爷的，只能眼睁睁地看着他登陆上自由交易商城，然后乖乖报出自己的登陆密码。他默默祈祷秦唯一千万不要在线，结果秦唯一刚好还没睡，因为肚子饿了所以在吃从古鲁那里黑来的宵夜——一只烤龅牙兔的兔腿。  
音频连接打开时，秦唯一正打了个饱嗝。  
“想要一颗黑珍珠”：黑珍珠收到了，我很满意，想亲自感谢你。  
“我家有只招财猫”：……不是拉达斯？  
“想要一颗黑珍珠”：拉达斯是我的管家。  
“我家有只招财猫”：哦……原来你就是他家的那位少爷。  
夙容纳闷地感觉自己耳后有一股阴风吹过，抖了抖肩膀，继续用处理过的声音和他对话。  
“是的，我特意上来谢谢你。”  
“哼！不客气了少爷，您还是早点洗了睡吧！我们这样的平民，是高攀不上您这样高贵的少爷的……”  
夙容：？？？  
他狐疑地看了身边地拉达斯一眼，“为什么我感觉他对我抱有古怪的敌意？一个平民即使粗鄙，也不至于这样无礼吧。”  
拉达斯伸手抹了抹额头上的汗，“也许，也许……是他今天心情不好。”  
“你今天心情不好？”  
“啊？还好啦，但是一看见你我的心情就如北风吹过荒芜的草原。少爷这么晚了不睡，是要等着过夜生活吗？”秦唯一其实这会儿的心情好的不得了，要不然才不会这么跟夙容罗嗦，他就是喜欢这种挑衅贵族的快感，兴头正旺呢，于是谁也别想拦着他！  
秦唯一有些恶劣地想，不晓得这位少爷会不会发飙呢？  
夙容这时的表情足以用囧然来形容，他斜眼盯住拉达斯，想了想道：“他应该对我没有任何情绪上的认识才对，可为什么……拉达斯，你觉得是自己说真话，还是我命令你说真话？”  
拉达斯哪里知道秦唯一会这么小心眼，就算真是自家少爷切断了和他的视频，他也不能记仇到这个份上吧，把话说的这样难听，少爷尊贵高洁的心当然受不了呀！嘤嘤嘤……少爷生气的样子真可怕，他很想编个谎话敷衍过去，可是他不敢。  
“少爷，他……他以为是您故意……”一咬牙，拉达斯说了。  
夙容又接着询问了他这次艾罗星球之行的所有细节，颇有些无语地默了。  
许久，拉达斯听见了自家少爷高声下达了对自己的惩罚：“今年你的年假和红包全部取消。另外，黑珍珠的费用我不打算给你报销了……”  
拉达斯觉着自己彻底的悲剧了。尼玛，论小心眼，自家少爷和秦唯一简直不是一个等级的！他存了多少年的积蓄啊，他准备做环宇宙旅行2000多万啊啊啊啊！这下全没了%>_<%！  
作者有话要说：以后两只就会经常互动啦~~~~

☆、孕夫的小心眼（下）

卖掉黑珍珠后的第二天，秦唯一不用威娜提醒，早餐过后就缴纳了欠缴的学费并支付了下一学期的全部学费。账户上的钱刚一打过去，圣马列私立高中的收费系统就响起欢快的电子音乐，感谢他提前支付学费。接着，还清了政府的那几万块欠款，秦唯一总算无债一身轻，心情好的不得了。  
鉴于在黑珍珠的买卖上占了艾伯特的巨大便宜，秦唯一本着继续和他拉拢好关系的原则，上宇宙网给他淘了不少好片子，嗯，各种类型的美女美男应有应有，他也不知道艾伯特是不是男女通吃，就都选购了一些，反正如果他不要秦唯一就准备留着卖给别人。成人用品这一块的商机还是很大的，秦唯一觉着可以每次和位面商人交流时偶尔透露一下这样的消息，以便将琰穹帝国的成人影片卖到各个位面世界去，哟呵呵呵……  
不过这么一来，秦唯一觉得有些不方便了，交易器上没有提供商品显示栏这点很不好，自己和对方的货物大家彼此都看不见，需要什么全靠亲自问答，对于平时很忙碌的宿主来说，这很不方便。而且，自己现有的货物越来越多，一样样介绍过去，什么时候是个头。万一碰巧没有提到对方感兴趣的商品，对方又是个闷葫芦，岂不是错过了不少应该成交的交易吗？  
“如果交易器能增添一项功能，建造一个拟真店铺，让宿主将自己现有的商品展示出来，那么无论什么时候有顾客光顾，就算宿主不在，对方也能找到自己需要的东西，对价钱和商品品质满意的话就能立刻购买下单……这样不是更提高交易效率吗？”秦唯一想到这里，决定给宇宙无限科技联盟公司写封邮件，把这个建议说的十分详尽，因为找不到专门用来表达建议的电子邮箱，就直接发送到了投诉邮箱里。  
不一会儿，艾伯特李收到了秦唯一留言，出现在了视频界面上，春光满面道：“你说有好东西要介绍给我？有多好……”  
“自然是能让你乐不思蜀的东西，嘿嘿。”秦唯一笑嘻嘻地给他介绍起来，说到一半，艾伯特就打断了他，“废话那么多，直接告诉我多少钱，我买了！”  
“哎哟喂，你要不要这么着急啊？”因为黑珍珠的利润实在太大了，秦唯一打算把这套东西直接送给他，但又不好说明是什么理由，便编了个瞎话说：“咳咳，这是我们星球的最新产品，还在试用阶段，我拿到的是免费款，介绍和影像资料我已经发过去了，你知道的我还没有成年不能看这个，不如就送给你吧！你用过知道告诉我有什么感觉，嗯……有什么需要改进的地方就行了。”  
艾伯特向来都是花钱买享受，还是第一次遇到有人愿意赠送自己礼物的，打开邮件一看，这礼物确实相当符合自己的心意，脸上立时浮现出YD的笑容，“亲爱的秦，你对我这么好，我会认为你不小心爱上我了哟！”  
秦唯一现在已经习惯了他这种毫无正经的相处方式了，无所谓地努努嘴，“要是我真爱上你，就不会送你这么高级的成人消费品了……不要得了便宜还卖乖，我这就给你传送过去，记得把说明书阅读清楚。”  
“当然，我这么聪明的人怎么会连这点小事也搞不定。正好，这个全息影像的系统可以装在我的新卧室里，啊哈~想必一定会让我的每天晚上都过得无比销魂！”艾伯特也不怕教坏小孩子，对着秦唯一抛了几个媚眼，拿到东西就眼睛发绿地离开了交易器。  
随后，秦唯一连接上古鲁。  
“古鲁，我可以再向你买一些烤肉么？”他很喜欢原汁原味的兽人星球的食草动物，肉质虽说有点粗糙，但味道没的说，吃了一次就想下一次，而且古鲁的伴侣烹饪是一绝，平常都不做给古鲁之外的人吃的。  
古鲁的金发从额头上倾斜下来，似乎比前段时间长长了些，对他笑道：“嗯，卖给你是可以的，但是每天不能给你很多，要知道我家宝贝做饭是很辛苦的……”  
老子知道你宠老婆，我又不是猪也吃不了那么多啊！秦唯一抽着嘴角答应道：“嗯，我也不需要很多的，每天只要上次烤兔腿那么多量就好。”他只是想打打牙祭顺便也给肚子里的宝宝补充点实实在在的营养。  
“好的，我会告诉我家宝贝，让他每次烤肉时加上你的那一份。”古鲁基本上是很好说话的，“对了，你需要的那种晚上会发光的植物，我家宝贝已经种出来不少了，你要多少株？”  
如果不是他提起，秦唯一差点把这事儿给忘了，略微思考了一下说：“都有什么样的，你能拿过来让我看看吗？”  
“可以，稍等……”古鲁在交易器前消失了片刻，回来时手里多了两株栽种在瓦盆里的小植物。其中一株看起来很像猪笼草，但比猪笼草要更加小巧可爱一些。另外一株外形一般，看起来就像韭菜。  
让秦唯一惊奇的是，古鲁他们居然会烧瓦盆了，那是否意味着他们也会烧制陶器了？  
“现在你看不出来什么的，天黑了它们就会发光，这一株绿兜铃发的是绿色的光，这一株雪兰丝发的是蓝色的光……都非常好看。”古鲁边说脸上边洋溢出宠溺的笑容。  
秦唯一忍不住问道：“它们的名字是不是你家宝贝给起的？”如果他没有猜错的话，古鲁这小子搞不好是走了狗屎运找了个从地球穿越过去的伴侣吧？！！  
古鲁眯起眼睛笑了：“你怎么知道？我家宝贝可聪明了，他给每株会发光的植物都起了好听的名字。”  
“这样啊，他可真是聪明……嗯，我能见见你家宝贝么？”秦唯一估计这八九不离十，要是古鲁的伴侣真是和他同时代的地球人，说不定两人能成为朋友，以后和古鲁交易就更顺畅了。  
但古鲁这个妒夫很快警惕起来，斜睨着他道：“你见我家宝贝做什么？我家宝贝很漂亮……我不想让你见他。”  
拜托大哥，不会是个男人都会看上你的亲亲爱人的好吧？秦唯一无奈道：“我只是好奇，中感觉他和我认识的一些人很像，所以……你不如问问你家宝贝的意思吧，如果他也想见见我呢？”  
古鲁听闻这话更不高兴了，英挺的眉毛顿时立了起来，“我家宝贝为什么会想见你？”  
“好吧好吧，随便你，我也只是随口一说。”秦唯一真是惹不起他。“先来谈谈这些会发光植物的价钱吧，你开个价，或者想和我交换什么东西？”  
“嗯……”古鲁考虑了一下说：“我家宝贝其实一直很像要种东西，但我不知道你有没有，他说那种东西叫书。书又是一种叫纸的东西做的，上面记载有很多知识很有趣的东西，你有吗？”  
哈哈，果然是地球人有木有！秦唯一打从心底鄙视古鲁这家伙的好运，开了金手指不说还拐到一个从现代穿越回去的老婆，啧啧啧……琰穹星球的纸质书全是珍稀瑰宝，仅存的一些都藏在了帝国博物馆里，他是拿不出来的，但他没有，有个人肯定有啊！  
“没有问题，你要书嘛，一本书换你3株会发光的植物怎么样？”既然遇到同命相怜的同胞了，秦唯一决定大方一点，“你家宝贝喜欢看什么书？”  
古鲁幸喜地差点蹦起来，“你真的有啊！太好了，不过我不知道他喜欢看什么书，要不……你看着帮我挑？”  
“嗯，好吧。先传送12株发光植物过来，我改天给你4本书。”  
“好的！”  
古鲁是连着小瓦盆一起把植物给传送过来的，这让秦唯一省却了不少麻烦。先前他还担心将拿到植物之后不知道用什么东西保存，现在瓦盆里有土，只要定时给它们浇水就好了。不过，他也不知道艾罗星球的气候能不能让它们顺利成活，但……总是要试一试的。  
到了晚上，“想要一颗黑珍珠”又上线了，主动找到秦唯一，问他还有没有新奇的水果。从某种程度上来说，他已经成了个水果控。  
秦唯一想到自己还有花叶菜没有卖完，就想全部塞给他算了，也不晓得是不是这种菜太大了让人看着就没食欲，至今销量都不太好，“嗯，水果还要等段时间才有新的，到时候不会忘了你的！有种花叶菜是蔬菜，你吃不吃？”  
夙容从未听过有这种菜，便道：“味道如何？拉达斯没有提过。”  
听到这话，秦唯一这才知道对面坐着的不是拉达斯而是他家少爷了，于是狡黠一笑：“你吃了不就知道了，建议你煮着吃，看我们是老交情了，只收你50个宇宙币吧。记得要用白开水煮，不能加任何调料哦！”  
夙容纳闷地听着他欢欣的口气，心说这人昨天还黑面黑口的，对自己不屑一顾，今天的态度怎么整个调转了180°？  
“那行，我试试看。”  
秦唯一乐颠颠地把花叶菜全找出来，打包给他传送了过去。  
晚饭时拉达斯看着盘子里一大片一大片绿的渗人蔬菜，按着刀叉有点发憷，“少爷，您确定这种蔬菜是这么烹饪的……吗？”  
夙容面无表情地盯着餐桌，眼皮子忍无可忍地跳了跳。勉强吃下一片之后，他就清楚地知道，很显然，他被秦唯一给耍了！

☆、每个好小受都有一两个极品亲戚

由于要去克劳迪亚医院申请最高级孕夫护理服务，根据医院的保密条例和安全法则，秦唯一必须亲自去医院一趟，免费做一次产检，然后医院会依据他的健康情况，制定一系列的护理服务，并帮他计算预产期，并提供一些免费的家用孕夫保健设备。  
想到自己马上要开学也需要购买一些必需品，秦唯一打算出门一趟，把这些事情一次搞定。此外，他自从来到这个世界还没有真正逛过街，对于这里的一切都还不熟悉，也是时候熟悉一二，以免自己表现的太不像一个艾罗星球的普通公民。  
挤上称不上拥挤但气味糟糕的公共飞行器之后，秦唯一购买个人飞行器的计划也提上了行程。威娜对此举双手双脚赞成，她盼着主人拥有一架自己的飞行器已经好多年了！以后，她就可以和飞行器的主脑连接，飞向更广阔的使用领域，以求能更好地实现自己的价值！  
“威娜，先把飞行器的资料找出来，我们不要那种最新款最贵的，实用就好。”秦唯一单从黑珍珠一事上就深刻地认识到“匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪”的道理，中国人讲究财不露白是至理名言，自己现在虽然也算有钱人了，但还是行事低调为好。  
“好的主人，我选主脑级别高一点的，款式不新你不介意的哦！”威娜对于飞行器的外表也不是那么在意，兴致勃勃地连接上宇宙网查找心仪的飞行器，公共飞行器到站时，她已经罗列了十来款适合秦唯一使用的个人飞行器，价钱都很公道，在实体店购买或者上网购买都很便捷。  
“晤，我看就选这一款银白色的吧。”秦唯一选择的一款是前年生产的主脑配置较高但外形并不出众的，只有两个颜色，一种就是他看中的银白色，一种是红色。  
威娜也觉得挺好，搜索了一下购买地址道：“中央城区的艾瓦MALL就有实体店，主人要去看一看吗？”  
亲眼去看一下实物更好，秦唯一不着急去克劳迪亚医院，就点点头，顺着线路指示机器人的指引找了过去。  
甫一进店门，接待机器人就亲切地上来询问他们需要什么，得知秦唯一想购买飞行器而且有了固定的意向，也不多话，直接将他引导了JJ09款飞行器的展示仓面前。  
秦唯一伸手摸了下它的外壳，觉得比图片上的漂亮多了，带着一股低调的奢华，飞行器是双开门，伸展出的两翼恰是一对翅膀，设计它的设计师一定是个生性浪漫的人。至于细节方面，也没有什么可挑剔的，刚好符合他的需要。询问过主要功能和售后服务之后，他立即确定要购买。  
售货机器人接替了接待机器人的工作，将他引到顾客签单室，服务周道地为他阅读了各项注意事项，再一次确认他的购买意愿之后，才示意他刷了刷手腕，从账户中扣除了5万8760宇宙币。  
新的飞行器将直接发往至他填写的家庭住址，秦唯一和机器人沟通好了送货时间，等他从医院离开回到家时，就应当能在自家大楼的飞行器停靠位上看见它了。  
不过为了安置飞行器，他必须再每年花费1万700宇宙币的价钱，为自己飞行器的停靠位买单。除了停靠位的费用，飞行器的能量器也是必要开支，据说它自带的能量器可以使用9878个小时，之后就需要用户自己为它购买能量器了。  
秦唯一暗暗在心里吐糟，难怪过去听人说买车容易养车难，幸好艾罗星球对于飞行器上天还不收税呢，不然自己又要肉疼了。  
刚从这家飞行器专营店里出来，威娜就叫嚷着要去看最新款的智脑处理器，据说现在最高级的智脑是一种名叫全能智脑管家的超级管理系统，能和所有等级的智脑对话、沟通，建立友好联系，拥有堪比帝国图书馆智脑那样强大的信息处理系统，还有自动修复错误指令的功能，对于主人的服从性也更好更周道，与其他等级的智脑相比，具有更加优良的个性和脾气。  
秦唯一却觉得这样的智脑系统有些危险，如果这种智脑被居心叵测的人买回家去，那整个艾罗星球居民的智脑岂不是都有可能被它控制？  
但介绍人员说他的担心是多余的，“您无需有这种担忧，要知道阿波罗的最初设定就是忠诚、正直，它是不会有任何破坏社会和谐的不良企图的，它只会和主人的朋友说拥有的智脑成为朋友，而不会随随便便接触其他公民的智脑……”  
“哦，原来如此。”可尽管如此，秦唯一还是觉得这种智脑的自我掌控权限过高，存在极大的安全隐患。  
只是现在他觉得事不关己不好多言，也没法预见到将来的某一日自己真的会一语成谶，因此只是随便交谈了几句，但在众多顾客的议论声中沉默了下来。  
忽然，背后有一道嘲讽的笑声打断了他的思路。  
“小小的平民也对敢对艾罗星球最强大的智脑系统阿波罗有所质疑，也不看看你有没有那个资格。”  
秦唯一眉头轻蹙，转过身去，便看到一个打扮的妖娆美艳的女人挎着一个男人的手，站在自己身后。她脸上的妆容将她粗糙的皮肤衬得很是雪白，但可惜一看就是被高级生物化妆品堆砌出来的。此时她正神色倨傲地歪着头，正斜着眼打量自己。  
“不好意思，这位阿姨，你是在和我说话？”看出来对方认识自己却态度如此恶劣、轻蔑，秦唯一不打算和她什么纠缠。  
这个女人却轻声惊呼起来，仿若受了极大的委屈，“秦唯一，你说谁是阿姨？怎么，你爸妈才死没多久，你连我都不认识了？”  
“……哦？你也知道我爸妈刚去世没多久，而你好像是认识我们的，那么请问你，是否不应该在大堂广众之下欺负一个成了孤儿的未成年人呢？”秦唯一盯着她虚伪的脸，故意抬高了音调。  
周围有好几个成年人看了过来。  
女人顿时有些下不来台，娇嗔地拧了一下身边男子的手臂，嘟嘴道：“老公你看嘛，你就是我跟你说的我死去姑妈的养子，你看他多没礼貌！以前他就老和我过不去，姑妈姑父一死，他还霸着他们辛辛苦苦攒了一辈子的钱买的房子不放……”  
哦，原来是这种关系。秦唯一冷然一笑，也不看她，直接对着这个男人说道：“不好意思让您看笑话了，我和表姐的关系一向不是很好，但想必您也看出来了，不是我先招惹她的。”  
“你！秦唯一，你把我姑妈的房子交出来！她生前说好了要把房子留给我的，你又不是他们亲生的还要霸占着要不要脸？！”或许是看到自己丈夫因为秦唯一的话而变了变脸，女人有些控制不住自己蛮横的性子了。  
她也不过是来自一个小贵族，仗着有些姿色和现在的老公相亲还结了婚，但两人至今没有自己的房子，前段时间知道姑妈姑父死了就留了心眼，有心把秦唯一的那套房子抢过来，可谁知自己爸妈不是很赞同，说这么做未免太不厚道，她发现没人支持就消停了一阵，但今天看到秦唯一衣着光鲜、神采飞扬，像换了个人似的出现在自己眼前，很明显过的不错，那点心思就又蠢蠢欲动了起来。  
秦唯一抱歉地对店里的员工道歉，伸手对她做了个请的姿势，“表姐这样实在有失风度吧，你不要脸我还要脸，你的丈夫还要脸，麻烦你暂且收拾起自己难看的嘴脸，我们出去说！”  
“你——”女人压根说不过秦唯一，侧目一看自家男人确实神色恼怒，这才收敛起脾气，踩着高跟鞋跟随秦唯一走了出去。  
“表姐的目的我已经清楚了，今天我也给你说明白。第一，房子是我爸妈买给我的，公寓的所有权是属于我一个人的，具有法律效力毋庸置疑！你说我妈生前说过要把房子给你，请你拿出证据，如果没有，请你以后不要到处乱吠！”到了没人围观的地方，秦唯一立即收起脸上还算得上礼貌的笑意，言辞尖锐起来，“第二，我不记得表姐和我家的关系究竟如何，但至少我爸妈下葬的时候你没有来过，你的父母也没有来过，要不然我不会欠下政府一笔丧葬费，所以不要在我面前叫嚣你们之间有过什么样的感情！第三，表姐对我家财产的事情好像很清楚，不知道你能够解释一下，我爸妈账户上的钱到底去了哪里……”  
“我，我哪里会知道！”女人勾着老公的手想要反驳，却涨红了一张脸，而她老公早就听不下去了，嫌恶地瞪着眼，好像第一次认识她。  
秦唯一漠然挑起眉梢，“哦，表姐解释不出来，我却有了一个大胆的猜想。今天就算了，改天我会上门拜访，到时还请你和你的父母给我一个合理的解释……”  
“秦唯一，你敢！”女人气急败坏地指着他的鼻子，却又说不出什么足以威胁他的话，只好跺跺脚，哄着自己生气的男人离开了。  
“威娜，这讨厌的女人到底是谁？”秦唯一烦恼地捏起眉心。  
“的确是主人的表姐，她是个庸俗又拜金的女人！比你大6岁，刚结婚没几个月，名字叫艾琳娜丘。”  
秦唯一禁不住在心里哀叹，麻烦，居然摊上这样的亲戚。对付是好对付，但如果有可能，他想把这种麻烦降低到最低。要是时不时就冒出一个这样的人扰乱自己的心情，他还怎么正常生活。  
尽力把这人当做垃圾一样从脑袋里踢走，秦唯一在午饭后来到克劳迪亚医院。和医护机器人进行了沟通之后，900号机器人带领他走进专门的VIP顾客接待室，介绍了一位权威的孕夫产科医生，一对一为他办理孕夫最高级孕夫护理服务。  
可谁知道今天这么倒霉，秦唯一又遇见了一个不想见到的人。而且，招惹上更大的麻烦。

☆、同学，包子不能乱认！

乔治医生是个经验丰富的孕夫产科医生，对于每个孕夫他都尽量做到尽职尽责，为他们和她们肚子的下一代着想，所以虽说看起来有点严厉还面瘫，但人是好的，仁心仁术，不是什么糊弄人的无德大夫。  
他看了眼秦唯一的个人资料，忍不住生气地问道：“你才17岁？”这小的年纪就怀孕了？！要知道在琰穹帝国人类的人均寿命能有120岁，20岁才算是刚成年，到底是什么样的男人让眼前这个少年冒着未成年就怀孕的危险和他谈恋爱的？  
年纪小谈恋爱没有什么问题，但他们医院不是经常制作公益广告宣传未成年人性行为的危险吗？这个孩子对自己太不负责任了！  
秦唯一本能的瑟缩了一下，低声说道：“是啊。”  
尼玛他也不想17岁啊，他明明27了好不好，一夜之间就变小了10岁这怎么能怪他？再说未婚生子外加未成年就和人发生性行为的也不是他！是这个身体的前任主人……但是，这话他没法说，于是只能沉默地接受医生的训教。  
“你才17岁，我还从来没有遇到过这么小的孕夫……”乔治用一副痛心疾首的表情看着他。“你的父母呢？你的男……朋友呢？这么大的事，也没个人陪着你一起来？”  
秦唯一低眉顺目地挤出一抹苦笑：“我养父母前不久去世了，至于我男……朋友……我，我没有什么男朋友。”  
乔治脸上的神色更加震惊了，“对于你父母的事我很抱歉，请你节哀。你没有男朋友又是怎么回事？别告诉我你孩子的父亲也是个未成年！”那事情就严重了，这可要报备给艾罗星球男子生育管理中心才行，像这种随便的婚前+未成年性的行为特例是绝对不能容许发生第二次的！  
你为什么一定要打破沙锅问到底呢大叔？秦唯一这个郁卒啊，他到现在都不知道包子的另一个爹是谁，哪里去找个男朋友，再说，威娜也说了，他没有什么男朋友。肚子里的这颗种子搞不好就是一夜情或者不知道和谁乱情种下的，人家哪里会给他负责。而且，他一点也不想找到这个男人。  
“我男朋友……他，他也死了！”秦唯一沉默半天，憋出这么一句。  
乔治医生瞪大眼睛似乎有点不相信，但秦唯一努力从眼角挤出的几滴眼泪让他不得不相信，静静地端详了他良久，只好哀叹一声：“你……也真是苦命。孩子，没关系，以后我就是你的主治医生了，从现在起到你的孩子出生，我会给你全面的最优良的最合理的照顾。你还是未成年人，虽然政府在这点上没有确立什么帮扶条款，但我想医院到时候可以给你减免一半的生育费。”  
秦唯一把脸抬起来，“真的吗？”  
乔治一声笑着点头，“是的，你是未成年人，又是男子，怀孕的危险是很大的。你申请最高级孕夫护理服务是很正确的决定，让我们来看看……嗯，你给你算一个全程包干价好了，一共是3万4500元宇宙币。”  
“好的，我非常满意，我接受这项服务。”秦唯一现在有钱了，自然不会在意这几万块的费用，能省去麻烦是最重要的，“那以后我每个月还是要来检查吗？”  
“产检是必须每个月一次，预产期一个月前需要每周都来检查，当然……你开通了最高级的孕夫护理服务，最后那一个月内我们会上门为你进行产检，确保你和胎儿的安全和健康。”乔治医生把整套服务的详细内容介绍了一遍，让他放心。  
秦唯一其实只对一个问题最为担心，“乔治医生我想问问，以后我的肚子会变得……有多大……”如果真的像地球上的孕妇怀孕那样，肚子好像一个大西瓜或者大冬瓜，让他怎么敢见人！  
乔治医生对于他的常识匮乏感到了忧心忡忡，伸手点开自己智脑里的一套软件，“你难道不知道怀孕三个月后胎儿就会加速生长吗？你年纪太小会感到不安是正常的，但也不能什么都不知道，来来，你就坐在这里，我给你播放一段孕夫生育科普短片……”  
秦唯一：……  
就在他撑着下巴无可奈何地观看短片，并对健康孕夫的确会拥有一个大肚皮这个事实做出无用挣扎的时候，一个绿头发的脑袋出现在他的视线里，吓得他登时就想找个地方钻进去！尼玛，为什么在孕夫医院会碰上这个家伙？  
里维斯也一眼看见了秦唯一，还以为他和自己一样是陪着家里的某个孕夫过来申请服务什么的，但当他发现秦唯一坐的座位时，霎时石化了——  
每个孕夫都有特殊的座位，完全符合人体工程学，能让孕夫坐的如躺着一样舒服，至于家属是没有这种待遇的。  
“秦唯一……你？”里维斯头上的绿发陡然黯淡了光泽，盯着秦唯一上看下看了好半天，张张嘴却不知道该怎么问。  
秦唯一心说不该问的你就别问了，装作没看见我不行吗？威娜，有黑衣人的记忆消除棒卖吗？快点给我来一支！否则他真的会忍不住把这个家伙灭口的！  
威娜听不懂他抿着嘴在说什么，她也看见了绿头发的里维斯，忽的冒出一句话几乎将秦唯一的心脏给惊出喉咙：“主人，这个人和你是一个学校的……好像，他曾经非礼过你哦。”  
“吓？你说什么？”秦唯一惊悚了，强忍住自己捋起袖子揍他一顿的念头，抚摸上自己跳跃的眉心。  
威娜盯着里维斯看了半晌，又火上浇油道：“你有天晚上失踪了，好像就是他把你从家里带走的……然后没几天，我知道你怀孕了。”  
这下，秦唯一立时化为空中的一尊雕像。  
不仅秦唯一惊呆了，里维斯平素张扬的脸庞上也显露出一丝忐忑惶恐的神色，他长的本来就俊俏，现在皱起眉头来的样子也颇具魅力，有点儿邪邪的美感，是某些女孩子最喜欢的那种类型。  
然而秦唯一眼下看着这张脸，脑袋里只有一个想法——我要撕了他！  
几分钟后，从震惊中回过神来的里维斯晃悠悠地走近几步，用蚊子般嗡嗡的声音问道：“你……你几个月了？”算算日子，如果那天晚上他真的对秦唯一做了那件事，那他肚子里的孩子岂不是……  
秦唯一一点也不想回答他，这不可能！他分析过也排除过这人的嫌疑了不是吗？这个跩的二五八万的二货，跟他有过一腿？  
“差不多快11周了……”威娜插了句嘴。原谅她这个凄惨的智脑吧，虽然主人不想找到包子他爹，但她不绝对能放过这个渣男！如果这个绿头发的就是把主人吃干抹净不负责任的家伙，她要虐死他！  
轰！  
里维斯的脑子瞬时炸开，抬起手哆嗦地想要摸上秦唯一的脸，“唯一，我，我……我会负责的。”他想了想自己还是喜欢秦唯一的，尽管他以前性格懦弱了点，太过逆来顺受了点，之前还喜欢他最好的朋友，但是……他还算喜欢他，不然也不会每次都想逗他生气，看他窘迫得不知所措的样子心里就痒痒的。而且，自从上次在学校见到秦唯一，突然之间发觉他的气质变了，竟然变得符合自己对完美情人的要求了！  
“等等！我不知道你在说什么，你以后不准再提这件事！”秦唯一拒绝接受这个事实，他看不上这个乳臭未干、幼稚无比的毛头小子，更重要的是——他也是个未成年人口胡！  
养孩子是两个孩子过家家么？  
“唯一！”里维斯伸手想拉住他，突然被一只大手捏住了胳膊。  
“你是秦唯一的前男友？”刚刚查房回来的乔治医生看了看满脸悲愤的秦唯一，又看了看一脸愧疚难安的里维斯，自以为洞察了事实了真相，正肃地拎起里维斯的衣领，甩到了自己的办公室里，“啪”一下关了门。  
趁着绿头发被教训的功夫，秦唯一捂着耳朵果断闪人，在医院门口拦了一辆出租飞行器，飞的回家。  
“主人，你想怎么收拾那个渣男，我来帮你！”威娜气哼哼道，好像被始乱终弃的人是她自己似的。  
秦唯一有气无力地对她做了个“封口”的手势，“不准再他那个绿头发一个字，老子很累了要睡觉！”然后在对自己下了无数个心理暗示：他绝对不是孩子他爹，他绝对不是孩子他爹，他是孩子他爹我就是孩子他妈！他已经被气的语无伦次了，这比让他知道怀孕了还让他接受不能！  
威娜见他这么抗拒的样子，对了对手指道：“主人……两个人养孩子比一个人养孩子要轻松哦。”其实吧，她也是心疼主人，不想他过得那么辛苦。话说渣男虐一虐也是勉强可以用的，再说主人还要考大学的，到时候孩子生了怎么一个人带？请保姆机器人，请医护机器人，都是要钱的有木有！  
“老子是大款，怕他个球啊混蛋？！”秦唯一一口气就要顺不过来，指着自己的肚子摆了摆指头，信誓旦旦道：“既然是我生，他只要有我一个老子就够了！”  
作者有话要说：乱认包子是要付出严重代价滴！

☆、孕吐反应来了

也不晓得是不是被绿头发里维斯的突然表白给恶心到了，秦唯一从医院回来之后就吃不下东西，营养剂不用说难以下咽，不管是7号还是9号现在给他的感觉都一样，好像猪食的感觉。但看到达达果和梨子他也没有太大胃口，这让他为自己的晚饭发起了愁。  
幸好，古鲁今天登陆交易器的时间比较早，早早的把今天给他的例份烤肉给传送了过来。但秦唯一闻了闻全然没了昨天那种吃掉它的欲望，他这是怎么了？  
“不好意思古鲁，我今天的心情很糟糕，我想……不是你家宝贝手艺的问题。”他抱歉道。  
古鲁透过交易器看到了他苍白的脸色，关心道：“你怎么了，昨天还好好的。”  
“今天出门没看黄历，遇到了一个贱人！”秦唯一现在连骂人都觉得没力气，看来生气对于体力的消耗不是一般，而且乔治医生也说了，孕夫在前三个月的心情是很容易波动的，受不得刺激。  
“你看起来好像生病了……”古鲁摸着下巴分析道。  
“生病倒不至于，但是我什么东西也不想吃，还有种……恶心想吐的感觉。”秦唯一终于知道自己这种状况可以用什么词语来形容了，难道他这是害喜？！！  
“恶心想吐？”古鲁惊诧，一溜烟从交易器跟前跑没了，过了一会儿拉着一个比他身材瘦小，个头矮一些，但样貌相当清隽秀美的男人过来，指着秦唯一对他说：“宝贝你看看他，是不是和我弟弟怀孕时的样子很像？”  
秦唯一直起身子望过去，禁不住在心里赞叹一声：古典美男子啊，好长的黑发，用什么洗发水能这么飘逸啊？他也是黑眼眸，看这不够立体深邃却带着典型东方韵味的五官，和自己一样是中国人！  
“你……还有什么不舒服的？”声音也好好听，不太低沉，却兼具磁性和性感。  
“我还……很想睡觉，很容易疲劳。”如果不是和他们说话，他这会儿应该都沾着枕头睡着了。  
男人立马给他下了结论，“你恐怕是怀孕了吧。”  
秦唯一百般不想承认，但不得不点头道：“唉，是啊……”这怎能叫他不伤感。  
那头的古鲁却兴奋地叫起来：“嗷嗷，你怀孕了啊！我就说你看着很像是雌性，但是我家宝贝说你不是，你这样的在你们的星球应该叫做男人。啊，宝贝你掐我干什么？”  
古鲁的伴侣伸手推开他的脸，扬起一个温柔的笑，凑过来问道：“我早猜出来你跟我是来自同一个时代和地方的，哎，你是重生了还是穿越了？我叫段闵瑄，你叫什么？”  
一股找到了战友的激动之情在秦唯一胸腔里冉冉上升，段闵瑄就见他苦兮兮地抱怨道：“同胞啊，我是重生过来的！太悲惨了，刚重生就发现自己怀了野男人的种！”  
“啊？那你也真够倒霉的……”段闵瑄跟他一比，觉得自己的遭遇好多了，好歹是和古鲁相遇相识相爱之后才被压倒的，虽说至今还没有孩子，但根据兽人世界的定律迟早也会有的……可他毕竟还度过了一段和美的缓冲期不是，这个秦唯一确实比自己倒霉多了。  
秦唯一看见他就像看见了亲人，话匣子一下子开了锁，“我们这里虽然是高科技星球，但是男人也可以生孩子了这是多么坑爹多么恐怖的事情！孕夫想堕胎还不行，因为那是违法的，刑罚还很严重！我还不晓得孩子他爹是谁，也不想知道！但今天突然有个小子跳出来说自己是孩子他爹，你知道我那被一道惊雷劈的外焦里嫩到无以复加的黑暗心情吗？还不如来一道闪电直接把我给劈了！~”  
听到他情绪这么激动，段闵瑄立刻变身为知心男闺蜜，劝慰他道：“我万分能理解你的心情，我也不是一样被雷劈着劈着就过来了？你要淡定，男人生孩子是有点吓人……不过，你还好不是重生在一个女人身上不是？这么想想你就释然了。”  
秦唯一：……  
半晌，他无力反驳道：“老子生在一个男人也可以被压和怀孕生子的世界里，这和重生在一个女人身上有任何区别？”  
段闵瑄联想到自己的境遇，死鸭子嘴硬道：“当然有区别！我们还保留着自己骄傲的大鸟！偶尔……它也是可以发挥一下用途的。”  
秦唯一：“这么说，你家古鲁让它发挥作用了？”  
段闵瑄：……  
两位原装地球人聊天的内容明显营养不良，但聊过之后各自都觉得郁闷的心情得到了纾解，秦唯一把从艾伯特那里黑来的四本书传送了过去，却引来段闵瑄好一阵吐糟：“童鞋，下次能给我中文书么，我穿越前英语六级还没过呢……”英文原版《茶花女》、《时间旅行者》、《时间简史》和《呼啸山庄》都是好书没错，但他要用边读边猜着读完它们吗  
秦唯一承认自己没想到这点，“我看古鲁长的这么欧洲，就以为他的伴侣肯定也是金发碧眼的地球人……呵呵，你放心，我会想办法给你弄到中文书的！”  
“嗯，我昨天又发现了一种新水果，和樱桃很像，我吃过了是酸甜酸甜的，你要来点吗？”段闵瑄这个推销算是找对人了，秦唯一作为孕夫胃口不好，害喜的时候多半会想吃点酸的。  
“樱桃？我想念它很久了！”秦唯一连忙点了交易。  
“好的，一篓子樱桃可是我摘了四五个小时的成果，换你三本中文书怎么样？”既然都是地球人，占对方便宜什么的就算了吧，还是老实点互惠互利。  
秦唯一表示可以，“好，没问题！”不过，嘿嘿，他可没说能帮他搞到多厚的中文书。  
约好下次登录上来见面的时间后，秦唯一拿着一把樱桃去洗了洗，放进嘴巴一尝，发现能吃的下，便高兴地一口气吃完了这把。  
但樱桃吃多了也不饱肚子，秦唯一听着自己的肚子咕咕叫却是没辙，自己的胃还是对着烤肉、营养剂恶心，可是它又喊饿，真是怎么样一种矛盾和纠结！  
实在饿的不行了，秦唯一试着吃了口烤肉，分明是肉质鲜嫩、调味上佳的东西，到了他嘴巴里忽然就变了味，他勉强咀嚼了两口吞下去，过了几秒胃里就翻腾起来，排上倒海的胃液和着食物就由下到上喷涌了出来。  
“呕——呕——”对着水池，他捂着胸口，一连吐了三个来回，直到感觉胃里空了，那种恶心的难受感才消减下来。  
“这，这也太……太难受了！”秦唯一哪里受过这个，重生前他也是吃过苦的人，但挨饿挨冻或者被人追打都不如这个劲头痛苦，这还只是头一次，估计以后还有的他受。  
原来怀孕生孩子真不是一件容易的事。他想起自己记忆里早就模糊掉的母亲，心头一阵苦涩，不知道自己那个爱慕虚荣的妈当初是不是也是这样辛苦，她十月怀胎生下自己，据说还难产，从鬼门关走了一遭才有了自己，但为什么后来又不肯要他，还在一家人最艰难的时刻抛夫弃子跟别人跑了？  
也是因为这样，秦唯一生平最厌恶那种嫌贫爱富的女人，犹如他妈，犹如上次遇到的那个表姐。嫌贫爱富本身或者没什么错，各人的价值观不同罢了，可错就错在她们把自己的欲望建立在家人的顺从和纵容上，没有谁欠她们的，她们却无视家人的感情和所付出的心血和汗水，自私地只顾追求自己所谓的幸福和自由……  
还大言不惭、理所当然地认为自己没有错，自己要求的一切都是应得的。  
要是那个表姐再来为难自己，秦唯一在心里打定主意，不会那么简单放过她。他一点也不想惹是生非，特别是在这个深不可测的世界，但这并不妨碍他维护自己的权益，捍卫自己的尊严。  
实在没胃口吃东西，秦唯一只好登陆自由交易商城逛了逛分散自己的注意力，转悠了半天想起来：貌似昨天自己耍了拉达斯家的少爷一顿，也不知道金主有没有生气？  
秦唯一挠挠鼻子，略有些悻悻地登陆上自己的交易界面，发现“想要一颗黑珍珠”刚好在线，试探地问了句：“少爷在吗？少爷在吗？”他也不是故意耍人家玩的，其实对于之前的事他早就不生气了，没那么度量狭小，就是一时嘴欠没忍住。  
“在……”  
“在啊，呵呵！你还以为你生气了呢。”  
“怎么会，花叶菜炸起来很好吃，你可以试试。”  
“你炸着吃的？”他没有按照自己说的煮着吃？这位少爷有怎么聪明，怎么看也不像知道烹饪常识的样子啊……  
夙容在光脑面前正运着气呢，“是啊，当然了。”他如何能承认自己被一个未成年小子耍到了？只能先吃下这个闷亏。  
“哦，那是什么味道啊？你让厨子怎么炸的？”秦唯一闷笑不已，他敢确定，这位少爷绝对是把花叶菜给煮了，而且还吃过了！  
“嗯，就是用油炸。有点甜……有点脆。”  
噗——还脆呢，他们没有面粉，蔬菜能炸的脆才怪了！哎哟，少爷就是少爷，吃亏了还不肯承认，逞强的样子真可爱！秦唯一瞬时把对方划分为比自己小的、那种平日里总板着脸、内里却很Q很萌的小正太了。  
“今天有新水果，好东西要一起分享，我免费送给你尝尝！”秦唯一本着逗孩子的心思，洗了一盘樱桃，也不谈价钱，直接给他传送了过去。  
免费送给我品尝？夙容从小到大都收到过真正意义上的礼物，通常有人送他东西，都是价值昂贵的珍品，但都不是他喜欢的，不合心意不说还充满了功利性和有事相求的目的，换句话说他没有朋友。但是今天不一样——对方说要和他分享水果，这是不是就叫做朋友的礼物？  
夙容端着盘子，看着里面盛放着的一颗颗红殷殷、水润润的樱桃，还没入口，舌尖上就蓦然泛起了一丝甜意。

☆、孕夫大曝光

拉达斯进门时，还以为自己老眼昏花了，什么情况，常年冰冻三尺的少爷居然笑了？但仔细一看，好像又不是，但自家少爷脸上这种明明没有笑容却胜似微笑的表情是怎么回事？前所未有啊！该死，他怎么忘了开光脑摄像！  
不等他探明原因，对着樱桃发了一会愣的夙容看到他进来了，也不知道是下意识的还是处于其他心理，当即转过身，把盘子挡住。  
拿起一颗红彤彤的樱桃放进嘴巴里，嗯……酸甜爽口！这紧致而鲜嫩的肉质，是他从未品尝过的。夙容瞬间就给这种水果下了一个定义——比达达果还好吃。刚才“我家有只招财猫”好像提到了它的名字，叫做……叫做……  
眉毛轻微蹙起，他怎么给忘了。  
快速吃光了一整盘，夙容意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，这才回过身来，摆出一副刚看见拉达斯的模样，淡然问道：“有事吗？”这种水果这样精致小巧，搞不好比达达果稀有很多，他决定，以后和“我家有只招财猫”的交易都有自己接手好了。  
拉达斯看到自家自家少爷如此防备自己心里很是伤心，沮丧道：“少爷，有客人到。”顺带也对这个时候跑来骚扰他们的“客人”多了几分怨念。  
夙容不悦地把手里的盆子放下来，“我周末一向不见客，你是知道的。”  
“是的少爷，可是……这位客人，我还真是没有权利赶他走。”拉达斯为难地抖了抖嘴巴，如果是其他人只要干脆地拒绝就好，但这一位，即使拉达斯作为帝国第一管家，也是没有资格对他叫嚣的。  
“是他？”夙容猜到来的人是谁了，脸上浮现出相当无奈的神情。  
“把他请过来吧……”就算自己有多不相见，夙容也不能当真不见。  
“是。”拉达斯恭顺地行礼转身。  
夙容不打算在自己的房间里招待这位不速之客，吩咐下人锁好自己的房门，走到悬挂着水晶吊灯的会客厅。这里是专门用来会见贵宾的，整个房间的摆设是夙容母亲生前最得意的杰作之一，四壁都镶嵌着黄金质地的小雕像，雕刻的是上古时代西方神话传说中的天使；屋顶中央的水晶吊灯是由粉红、白、浅蓝三色的天然水晶连缀而成，华贵非常，炫彩夺目；地板上铺着名贵的手工羊毛绒地毯，现今整个琰穹帝国也只有这里才找的到这样大块的已灭绝动物的皮毛了。  
“二殿下，想见您一面还真是不容易。”一道修长的影子显现在会客厅的门廊，迎着璀璨的灯光慢慢靠近，半遮半掩之间终于让人看清来人的面容。  
这是一张和气度惊艳的夙容不相上下的脸，但不似夙容的清绝傲然，他饱满的眉心，柔和的鬓角无疑不彰显出温润如玉的韵味，似笑非笑的一弯笑靥，也非常符合他整个人的气息。而他的眉骨和夙容尤为相似，都是略微往外凸出，但勾勒出的弧度宛如一对墨色峰峦，藏着令人琢磨不着的凛冽与慧黠。  
夙容面对面站立着，以极小的幅度对他点了点头，不轻不重地喊了声：“舅舅。”  
云柯莫兰斯对自己这个外甥一向是宠爱的，但宠爱不代表纵容，对于他进来的表现，自己是不太满意的。于是眼神上挑地回了一个标准的臣子礼，才笑道：“二殿下上个星期都没有怎么处理政务，是和陛下闹脾气了？”  
“……舅舅也这么认为？那些人的闲话，我还以为您一直是不相信的。”夙容想躲个清净才趁着周末到城堡里来，不料还是被追了过来。  
“什么人的话该听，什么人的话不该听，我自然清楚。但是二殿下，你不要忘记了，陛下在你身上是寄予厚望了的，有多少人在背地里看着你的一举一动，你也应该有所察觉吧。”云柯莫兰斯揉着自己的眉心，不遗余力地提醒他。他大外甥相比，这个二外甥更有主见和魄力，行事果决，只是在军务上有些过于激进的观念，但他相信只要假以时日，以他的潜质，成为一个合格的皇储并不困难，只是……  
夙容似乎对这个位置不是那么热衷。  
这也是最让他忧心的一点，自从姐姐过世后，夙容的心就好像封闭了起来，对什么都显得兴致缺缺，听话倒也是听话的，但他对待所有人散发出的那种若即若离的生疏感和他随着岁月增长的孤绝感，实在叫人放心不下。  
“舅舅，对于有些总是暗地里有小动作的几个人，我只是想晾着他们一段时间，您何必如此担心？”夙容早就有自己的考量，却不想自己表现的太散漫，反而让一贯站在自己这边的舅舅忧心了。  
云柯莫兰斯也不是来质问他的，听他这么一说，悬着的一颗心落到了肚子里，也罢也罢，夙容的翅膀现今是越来越硬了，自己护犊的习惯或许真该改一改了。  
其实也难怪他这样，姐姐离世前的嘱托，他唯恐自己能力有限无法办到，因此这些年在对于两个亲外甥的教导上从未敢有一次懈怠。  
“既如此，我就不再过问了，下个月就要召开帝国议会选举大会……你记得做好准备。”  
“舅舅，您不是休假去了么……”  
“哎，还不是你忽然不见了弄的人心惶惶！”  
“好吧好吧，这次是我的错，下次我会通知您的。”  
云柯莫兰斯欣慰地笑了笑，趁着这个机会想到了另外一件事，正好探探夙容的口风：“前几日我见到科琳娜家里最小的女儿了，叫……你还记得她吗？小时候你们经常一起玩的，就坐在这块地毯上……”  
夙容回忆了片刻，摇头：“那时我才多大，两岁多一点？怎么可能记得。”  
“那就找机会回忆一下吧，我看她比许多贵族家的小姐要好上很多，与其等着陛下给你指婚，你不如这段时间好好考虑一下伴侣的人选，不要到时候太过被动了……”作为一个皇储候选人，云柯莫兰斯深知夙容不可能对自己的婚姻做主，但至少他也希望他能在有限范围内挑选一个比较符合自己心意的。  
夙容不由得面色一寒，他并不想这么早就结婚，然而生在皇族许多事都由不得他，云柯莫兰斯的提议确实是有必要的，于是沉默少顷便道：“我知道了。”  
但要在仅有的几家贵族里挑选一个符合心意的女子或者男人，夙容忍不住头疼……这难度也未免太大了。  
与他一样身不由己的，还有被里维斯缠上了的秦唯一。  
离开医院的第二天，里维斯就主动找上了门，站在门外央求秦唯一让他进去，说想谈一谈他们的结婚事宜，诚恳地表示要抚养他和他肚子里的孩子。  
秦唯一差点逼着威娜给他上宇宙网买武器，“小爷要毙了他！跟只乌鸦似的在我门口吵了一上午了，真是想膈应的我连午饭也吃不下吗？！”  
也不晓得那位乔治医生是怎么教育里维斯的，现在他对待秦唯一的态度和之前相比简直就是转变了360°，死不要脸不说，还任打任骂，秦唯一自觉毒舌功力一流这回居然没能把他骂走。  
“唯一，我知道是我不对，但你不能和自己过不去，你看……你现在需要人照顾，一个人怎么生活呢？听我的话，跟我去我家住吧！”  
老子都一个人生活了一个月了，而且好的不得了啊猪！  
“……好吧就算你想一个人过，也要先和我结婚，不过我们都还没成年，这个有点麻烦……但我跟我爸说了，肯定会给你个名分的，你别担心！”但是不是主君的名分，他也没法保证。  
尼玛老子不用你给名分，也不想和你结婚啊摔！  
“唯一我求求你，就给个机会让我照顾你和宝宝，我发誓以后一定对你们好，不会再做那种伤害你的事了……”  
那就赶紧滚蛋啊白痴！  
里维斯还在门外含情脉脉地表白以求获得秦唯一的原谅，完全陷入了自己构想中的理想世界，却压根没有认真想一想自己是否真的是他肚子里孩子的父亲这件事……以至于当他一时冲动把这件事告诉给自家家长知道后，这件事开始朝着不可控制的方向发展。  
首先，里维斯是家中的独子，家里条件不错，又是艾罗星球不大不小的一个贵族，背景虽说不雄厚，但家产也是不容小觑的。最重要的是，他是艾罗星球基因谱图中几个少数具有全优基因的血脉的后代，只要他将来考上一个好大学，拥有一个好前程不在话下，运气好说不定还能有机会进入帝国的上流社会，在主星球定居，因此父母对他非常重视，宝贝的不得了。  
其次，他向来自持身高，样貌学问都不查，是圣马列最引以为傲的几个贵族学生之一，未来等着和他结亲的贵族已经开始排队了。  
现在，他却忽然告诉父母，自己把一个男同学的肚子弄大了，对方也和他一样是个未成年，这对家长哪里接受的了？  
他们的第一个反应，就是自家宝贝儿子被人讹上了，而且讹上他的还不是什么好货色。  
因为害怕这件事对儿子造成不可挽回的不良影响，影响到他今后挑选门当户对的主君，在接到里维斯的通讯之后，他们立刻决定去找圣马列学校的校长商量对策，不管用多少钱都要解决掉这个问题，务必要保护好儿子的名誉。  
就这样，在里维斯不知情的情况下，秦唯一登陆学校网站准备下载新课表的时候，接到了校长的通讯请求。  
在耐着性子听了对方十分钟的尖刻言论后，秦唯一终于暴走了！

☆、被圣马列开除

如果威娜能够实体化的话，现在一定希望自己能够拉住秦唯一的胳膊，或者抱住他的大腿。作为一个孕夫，一个未成年的孕夫，主人怎么能够做出蹬踹墙壁的危险动作呢？！如果墙壁是柔软的也就罢了，他不会崴到脚也不会弄痛脚丫子，也更更不会因为反作用力让人站立不稳而摔倒！可是，那是坚固的合成光屏材料做成的全息影像墙壁显示器啊！硬度有五个+的好不好！  
主人，你差点就怒极生悲了啊……  
幸好房子太小了，床就在旁边，秦唯一一脚踢上墙壁人就摔到了被褥上，没有任何大碍。但他这个气啊，那什么狗屁学校，居然听信里维斯父母的一面之词就认定自己是勾引贵族学生的不良少年，还说自己以怀孕来要挟他们？！  
他爷爷的，不但颠倒是非黑白还跟他玩恶人先告状！以为他秦唯一无依无靠好欺负是不是？里维斯，你好，你很好……先是站在我家门口把我堵着，难怪好几个小时你都不走呢，原来背地里串通好了你爸妈来了这么一手，你这智商怎么就那么高呢？  
是可忍孰不可忍，他秦唯一不是什么软柿子，也不是随便什么人都能往头上扣屎盆子的对象，想让他吃这个哑巴亏，不能够！  
“威娜，艾罗星球的亲子鉴定要怎么做？！”秦唯一也不在乎花多少钱了，但凡是钱能摆平的事情那就不是个事儿，但事关自己的名誉和尊严，他非要把这件事给搞清楚了不可！不是说他先勾引后借由怀孕来要挟里维斯和自己结婚吗？呵，明明是里维斯自己死皮赖脸说要负责，且说这孩子是不是他的还再一说，他们家这种做法也不怕违背良心遭雷劈！  
威娜惊讶地看着秦唯一捋起袖子，连忙劝说他：“主人你可不能想不开啊，他们太过分了！不过，你终于想要相信里维斯的话了？”  
“威娜你脑残么，我什么时候说相信他了！现在是有人拿着刀架在我脖子上逼得我无路可走，我招他们惹他们了！里维斯不是说孩子是他的吗？可他父母不是不承认这孩子是他儿子的种啊！好啊，那就亲子鉴定！”秦唯一豁出去了，学校不做调查研究就决定要开除他，还要全校通报，这太荒谬了！  
现在，他必须得做点什么捍卫自己的权益，如果这孩子真是他的，那好，结婚是不可能的，但他会控告里维斯引诱未成年人，干脆把事情闹的更大一些，自己是弱势人群，看谁比谁更怕名誉扫地！如果孩子不是他的，那么更好办了，圣马列这种嫌贫爱富的学校他上也罢，但里维斯和他父母必须对自己公开道歉，澄清这件事的事实。  
“主人，亲子鉴定的费用是3万……嗯，根据艾罗星球的法律规定，如果父母一方或双方怀疑孩子与自己的血缘关系，的确可以申请做亲子鉴定，鉴定必须你怀孕满三个月才能做的。而且，这种申请的申请人必须是成年人，也就是说孩子本身不能申请和父母检验血缘关系。但这一条恰恰把主人你给限制进去了，你现在还是……未成年呢，这可怎么办。”威娜皱着眉头着急道，“你必须要有个监护人，才能提出亲子鉴定的申请，不然医院是不会受理的！”  
秦唯一登时懵了，“什么，我不能申请？那里维斯也不能咯？”不用想也知道，里维斯的父母是肯定不会同意去做这个亲子鉴定的，因为那样一来不管结果如何，他们想要通过抹黑自己而保住里维斯声誉的目的就破产了。  
在这家人眼里，家族声望可比一个来历不明的孙子重要多了。而且等里维斯成年之后，想娶什么样的好对象没有，还愁没有孩子？  
“那怎么办……”秦唯一还以为事情很好解决，这下自己岂不是有一百张嘴也说不清了？不行，他必须想到办法，和里维斯家当面对质？貌似行不通，他父母都一口咬死了自己勾引他们家儿子，校长也相信了，那么还会有多少人相信他这个无权无势的孤儿说的话？！  
该死的里维斯，都是他——  
秦唯一想到这里怒火攻心，冲出去打开房门，照着里维斯的鼻梁就是一拳头。  
“嗷！”里维斯的鼻子霎时血流如注，他痛苦地捂住鼻子，指着秦唯一道：“你，你……你为什么打我？我都说了要负责了，你还有什么不满意的？”  
“呵，我为什么不能打你？里维斯安，你也太瞧得起自己了，你以为自己说要负责我就要感恩戴德舔着你的鞋面表示感激了？不能够——”秦唯一讥讽地对他冷笑道：“你不要跟我玩这种把戏，在我面前装好人，却在同一时间指使你父母在学校抹黑我！我现在明确地告诉你，我肚子里的孩子不是你的，我也一点都不想和你结婚，麻烦你告诉你那对高贵的父母，就高抬贵手放过我这个小角色吧！”  
里维斯好半天才听明白他在说什么，不太相信地摇摇头：“你在说什么？我没有让我爸妈去学校啊……我只是告诉他们我要和你结婚，抚养这个孩子……”  
等等，他好像的确没有听到父母在视频通讯里同意自己的请求。难道说，他们误会了什么？里维斯的脸色变了又变，忽然意识到自己做了件鲁莽无比的事情。  
“唯一你别急，我这就去学校找他们，我会把话跟他们说清楚的！你放心，我会摆平这件事的。”里维斯也不知道是哪里来的信心，不仅没有把秦唯一的话听进去，还自以为是地以为自己有能力处理这件事。  
秦唯一见还没骂醒他，差点脱下脚下的拖鞋给他几耳光，可惜里维斯跑的飞快，眨眼没了踪影，登上自己的飞行器遁走了。  
“完了，这个中二少年又要捅娄子了……”他突然有了种事情将越变越糟的预感。  
“威娜，里维斯搞不好还要带给我更大的惊吓，我不能坐以待毙，快帮我想想看，现在我能怎么办？！”秦唯一迫切想要解决掉这件事，他怀孕的事情被捅的全校人知道足以让他今后都背负上浪荡的污名，想要挽回几乎不可能，这种事本来就越描越黑。但如今更重要的是，他必须尽快摆脱掉里维斯和他那难缠的父母，“不然……我们跑吧？”  
“主人你在想什么啊，找个人做你的监护人，然后马上去做亲子鉴定呀！”威娜自认为自己好歹比主人冷静点，“鉴定报告出来之后，你要告他们家或者发表神马声明澄清事实真相，那才有可能。”  
“对，对！我都气疯了……可是，我上哪找个监护人！”秦唯一抓了抓头，脑海里忽然蹦出艾琳娜丘的那张嘲讽的丑陋嘴脸，苦笑道：“不是吧，难道让我去求他们家？”她的父母应该有资格做自己的监护人，然而——  
秦唯一打死也不愿意！他们家人或许会同意，但一定会以此为威胁，提出让自己吐血的交换条件，例如把养父母的这套房子赠送给他们。  
“威娜，我想不到能够找谁……”  
威娜也沮丧地趴在地上，“那怎么办呢，主人，我们是斗不过里维斯安的父母的，你要是死不承认勾引了他家儿子，还去学校企图和他们对峙的话，弄不好他们会使用更恶毒的手段对付你……”  
“问题是，我完全想不起来什么时候和他发生过那种关系啊！”秦唯一觉得自己最憋屈的就是这点，这简直是无妄之灾！  
“实在不行，主人就带着我走吧，唉……这也是没有办法的办法，我们离开艾罗星球去别的地方，上个普通点的高中，到时候没有人认识主人，我们的日子或许能好过点。”威娜边说边通过模拟状态痛哭流涕起来，“可是就这么被赶走，威娜好不甘心！他们欺人太甚！”  
秦唯一扯了扯嘴角，他也不甘心啊，可眼下自己的确没办法可想。我为鱼肉，人为刀俎我，看来在任何一个世界里，没有权势地位的弱者，始终会被人欺凌！  
“对了主人，你为什么不求求‘想要一颗黑珍珠’？！”威娜蓦然灵光一闪，“说不定他愿意做你的监护人呢？”虽然拉达斯那个中年大叔不太讨喜，一开始对待主人的态度也很高傲，但至少看起来不像是个坏人。  
秦唯一一下子坐起来，一拳头锤在大腿上，“对啊，我怎么把大叔给忘了！”以拉达斯的年纪做自己的监护人绰绰有余，可是他要怎么请求他，他才有可能答应呢。  
“为了趁早搞定这件事，主人你就装装可怜吧。”威娜在一边给他出主意，“那个大叔看起来还挺好骗的。”  
“难道我不该说真话吗？”秦唯一觉着这不是小事，如果欺骗对方，以后事情被戳穿了他们之间良好的诚信关系就无法保证了。声誉没了是小，没钱赚了是大！毕竟要在这个时节活下去追根究底还得要有经济基础不是？  
“可是……你不怕他不相信吗？”威娜嘟嘟嘴担忧。  
秦唯一想了想把心一横，“再糟糕也不过是现在这个境地了，我还不如说真话。拉达斯如果是个正直的人，或许还能帮我调查清楚这件事，我只能赌一赌了……”原本打算把自己怀孕的事情隐瞒到底的，可如今情势比人强，他还要那一层薄薄的面子有用吗？  
深呼吸了十几次，做好了心理准备，秦唯一打开了视频通讯界面，心情忐忑地发现“想要一颗黑珍珠”是登陆状态。  
邀请发送出去之后，秦唯一却有点儿后悔了，猛然有种把自己扒光了给对方看的窘迫感觉，另外还有种难以言喻羞恼。但箭在弦上不能不发，他只能硬着头皮上了。而为了表示诚意，他事先把容貌值和声音系统都调整了过来，拉达斯这次看到的将是他真实的模样。  
于是，夙容在飞行器上接受了视频邀请的这一瞬，愣了。

☆、被迫求助

秦唯一看到对面拉达斯一贯喜欢使用的猥琐大叔影像时，还没有觉察到和自己通讯的不是他。这不能怪他太粗心，怪只怪夙容每次嫌麻烦都不屑调整自己的容貌值和声音，所以直接把拉达斯保存下的系统影像拿来用。而且前几次他和秦唯一对话，要么只打开音频，要么直接把拉达斯赶下座位，大部分时间还习惯用文字对话。  
“拉达斯阁下，我……有事求你帮忙！”秦唯一因为怀孕脸色本就不好，加上从昨天到今天一直在经受惊吓，一张巴掌大的笑脸显得格外苍白，一开口声音也是嘶哑的，因为痛骂里维斯伤了嗓子。  
夙容不由得微微蹙起眉头。  
“出什么事了？”从拉达斯那里，夙容倒是听说过不少有关这个少年的事情，说他言辞犀利、心思敏捷，有那么点小小的狡黠，很像一只还没长大的小狐狸。包括秦唯一的名字他也是知道的，因为拉达斯觉着这名字非常不错，还称赞了他的养父母的用心。  
可今日一看，这个少年怎么比拉达斯形容的还要孱弱许多，心里不免泛起一丝疑惑。他家里应该留给了他一大笔钱吧，还有空在宇宙网上做生意，怎么过的不太好么？  
威娜不停地在秦唯一脚底下撺掇：“主人，快装可怜装可怜！对付大叔就要装可怜啊！”  
秦唯一被她吵的头疼，脸色愈发差了，看着还当真有几分委屈可怜，但他强忍着心底的愤懑，决定简短地说明白自己的麻烦，“我……最近遇到了一个不小的麻烦。阁下你是知道的，我还没有成年，在网上做生意赚钱其实已经很勉强了，还要兼顾学业……”他不想故意装可怜示弱，但如何最大程度的博取对方的同情他还是会的，“平时家里就只有我一个人，出了点什么事也没有可以出出主意，如果不是实在没有办法了，我不会厚着脸皮来请求您……”  
向来冷静自持的夙容乍然看到他泫然欲泣的样子，眼眸里悠忽闪过一道晦暗不明的光。  
他不是没见过这样类型的男孩子，事实上这个年龄的男孩子很容易弄巧卖乖，容貌俊美泪眼婆娑故作娇柔少年更是不少，他一年到头总会碰见几个相貌和气质都在顶级水准的，都是想要讨好他的那些个权贵偷偷想往他床上送的。  
可是秦唯一和那些少年相比起来，身上有一股特别的气息，尤其是这副倔强着要求助却又不甘承认自己处于困境的表情，让人看了心生疼惜，却又不会感觉他有丝毫谄媚和做作。  
夙容的嘴角莫名地往上扬了扬。  
“你直说吧，希望我怎么帮你。我能帮你做些什么？”他淡淡说道，声音经过处理之后变得略显漠然，但这不妨碍秦唯一从中抓住希望。  
“我，我希望你能做我的监护人！”秦唯一慌忙之中没在意对方的语气，还以为自己在和拉达斯说话，立时神色一正，缓了口气，才跟着说明他的理由：“我想对阁下坦白的是，我今年才１７岁，可是我……已经怀孕两个多月了。您千万不要误会我是那种不检点的人！我之前失忆过，忘记了怀孕之前有段时间的事情，不知道到底是发生过什么，也不知道孩子的另一个父亲是谁，我知道这件事情听起来很荒唐，但是我发誓没有对您撒谎！我想过去的我可能是对待自己太过草率了，但肚子里有了孩子是没有办法逃避的事实，我必须把他生下来并且好好抚养他长大，这是我的责任，我不能够推卸！可是，我只想一个人抚养他，不想和……其他人再有任何牵扯，但是现在有个自称是他另一个父亲的人出现了，却无耻的诬赖我说当初我勾引了他！我……”  
秦唯一神情激动地顿了顿，他原本以为自己能够一口气说完，但真正到了这个时候，他才赫然发觉自己有些控制不住心里压抑的情绪，变得越来越语无伦次。  
而对方听到现在也没有出声打断他，也没有其他任何反应，这也让他有些神情恍惚。  
事实上，夙容不是没有反应，而是不知道做出什么反应——  
他头一次听到这种匪夷所思的事情，过去从未有人告诉过他，琰穹帝国里还有未成年男孩怀孕的，法律不是勒令保护未成年人，而且以最健全的法律保护每一个孕夫的权益吗？但这个秦唯一的事情是怎么回事，他说的是真是假？  
但秦唯一的神态动作不似作假，他每说一句话仿佛都带着强烈的怨愤和痛苦。夙容本能地愿意相信他，更何况，这个秦唯一看起来实在不像会拿着败坏自己名誉和前程的事开玩笑的人。  
“拉达斯阁下，你还在听吗？”秦唯一小心翼翼地问道。  
“你继续说，我听着呢。”  
秦唯一这才稍稍放心，稳住心情继续陈述：“那个男生是我的学长，我不记得自己和他……发生过那种事情，也不相信他说的话。您有所不知，他的家族是一个贵族，那样的家庭是看不上我这种平民的，我……也从来没有想过去高攀他们！但现在他们为了偏袒自己儿子，把脏水都泼到了我的身上，呵，我无依无靠百口莫辩……学校也不听我的解释就擅自把我开除了！我现在只有一个办法可以证明自己，就是去做亲子鉴定！可是，未成年的我是没有资格提出这个申请的，所以，我想请您帮我这个忙，只要……只要您愿意做我的监护人！”  
夙容看着秦唯一颤颤发白的嘴唇，半晌没有说话。  
“拉达斯阁下……您，是不相信我吗？”秦唯一紧张地盯着屏幕，不知道再该说些什么，他已经放低姿态了，表情也足够诚恳和恭敬，但却拿不出更多的证据让对方相信自己，如果拉达斯始终不相信也真的无计可施。  
“……我相信你。”或许是被少年这张青稚单纯的面孔蛊惑了，又或许是因为他在做生意时的努力和诚信早就赢得了自己的好感，夙容也不知道向来谨慎的自己怎么忽然之间呆住了，接着就脱口而出了这句话。  
好吧，也可以理解为，他对这个境遇凄惨的少年一时心软了。  
但这并不代表他会无条件地帮助他。在代替拉达斯答应做他的监护人之前，他还需要派人调查一下秦唯一说的话有知否值得相信。  
“你愿意相信我，真的？”秦唯一的喜悦之情无以复加，“太好了，拉达斯阁下我太感谢您了！”  
“但你也不要高兴太早，如果我发现你欺骗我……”夙容拧起眉头，他最厌恶有人欺骗自己。不过这个少年的脸，在他看来越来越有点莫名的熟悉……  
“当然，我保证！”  
眼下圣马列决定开除自己，他也不想请求回去，只能另谋出路，想办法另外挑选一间高中。只是，其他学校会不会也因为这件事而拒绝接受自己？秦唯一的脸色又沉了下来。  
“嗯，那暂时先这样吧，我会再联系你。”夙容果断地结束了通讯，仰起头看了对面座位的秘书官一眼。  
秘书官会意地身子前倾，把耳朵递了过来，“尊敬殿下，有事您吩咐。”  
“出差一趟，和拉达斯一起去艾罗星球查件事情。”夙容一般很少动用身边的秘书官为自己做私事，但这件事如果只派拉达斯去，他恐怕拉达斯会因为和秦唯一的交情而影响到主观判断，因此还是多派个人为好。  
“遵命殿下。”秘书官艾瑞克兴奋地点点头，他终于也有出差的机会了，虽然只是不远的艾罗星球，但能和拉达斯管家一起前往，是否说明自己在殿下跟前的地位总算有了一点点的提高了？  
夙容无视了他偶然性发作的花痴，提醒他：“记住你和拉达斯都不能暴露身份，你查清楚事情后就马上回来，怎么解决事情交给拉达斯，不要做多余的事。”  
“是的，殿下！”  
“今天晚上的宴会你不用陪同我一起出席了，你回去收拾一下行李，晚饭过后就和拉达斯一起出发。”夙容一想起秦唯一苍白如纸的脸色就禁不住皱起眉头，怎么能瘦成那样，就算是平民，帝国需要苛待未成年来保证贵族的奢侈生活吗？  
早就对贵族制度不满的夙容，此时此刻，对于晚上即将要见到的那些贵族千金和公子便又增添了不少成见。还有，那个纠缠上秦唯一的贵族少年是谁家的，想必能养出那样的子嗣，其家族本身也行为不正！  
拉达斯接到夙容的命令时，还在头疼晚上做什么菜式的晚餐，这下不用想了，只能在飞行器上喝营养剂了。  
“不过，殿下什么时候对秦唯一感兴趣了？”拉达斯敏锐地感觉到自己有可能在不知不觉中错过了什么东西，但对于自己又能去艾罗星球欣赏美丽的夜景一事，他感到了无比欣喜。直到飞行器启动后艾瑞克把视频记录发给他过目，他才知道这次出行的目的是什么，登时怒发冲冠地从座位上站了起来：“太可耻了太可耻了，身为贵族竟然合伙欺负一个无父无母的孩子？！！”  
秦唯一那孩子虽然说话刻薄了点，但怎么看都是个上进勤奋的好孩子啊，他还卖给了自己那么珍贵的黑珍珠都没有狮子大开口漫天要价……等等，他在视频里对殿下说什么？他怀孕了？！  
艾瑞克把石化了的拉达斯摁在座位上，重新给他系好安全扣，淡定地笑了笑：“放松点，我们最最亲爱的殿下答应人家帮忙了，还冷静的让我们去调查，你干嘛这么震惊？过去我以为未婚生子已经很叛逆了，不料这个少年还是未成年就怀孕了，哇塞，真是太有勇气了！我一定要见见他。”  
拉达斯无语地斜睨了他一眼。  
几个小时后，他和秦唯一连接视频通讯，告知了他们的行程。这时秦唯一才发现，原来刚才他请求的对象不是拉达斯，而是他家少爷！他家少爷不是小正太么，自己过去都猜错了？他突然有了种风中凌乱的感觉。  
当拉达斯发现秦唯一憔悴的不像话时，一把年纪也没机会泛滥的父爱忽然洪水般爆发了，握紧拳头挥舞道：“等查出来那个负心男是谁，乖孩子你放心，我一定帮你痛扁到他直到他跪地求饶为止！”（您不敢扁的~）  
作者有话要说：迁怒炮灰啥的，最有爱了O(∩_∩)O~

☆、身体是斗争的本钱

秦唯一得知拉达斯会亲自过来，心里的烦躁和忧虑渐渐消减了一些，但心情仍然不佳，对于自己现在这种不能凭借自身力量处理问题的状况，他感觉异常压抑。他知道不应该责备谁，自己也已经非常努力在改变糟糕的现状，但仅仅是一个突如其来的意外，就差点打乱他的平静生活，这让他瞬间认识到自己即使换了个世界生存可依旧如此渺小。  
现实的残酷总是能超出一个人的想象。  
他迫切地希望得到更大的力量，迫切地想要成长，等着有人帮助自己解决问题，依靠别人的感觉实在是太窝囊了！  
做个顶天立地的汉子难道真有这么难？  
秦唯一冷着一张脸头一回在没发一句牢骚的情况下喝完了7号孕夫营养剂，呕吐的感觉还是很强烈，但是他强迫自己忍住。这点困难都不能克服，他还能做什么？自己花钱买的东西哪能浪费了！然而，在琰穹帝国光有钱是不行的，如今自己尚未成年，身份、地位这些东西也无从获得，他必须隐忍住内心对于贵族制度的不满与怒火，只有熬到成年，有些事才好顺理成章地施行，比如用钱买一套更大的房子，上大学，创立自己的事业……等等，现在的自己倘若轻易把钱拿出来，所谓“匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪”，肯定会被居心不良的人盯上，首当其冲就是他表姐一家。  
所以，他还不能轻举妄动。有再大的气，当下也只能先忍着！  
不过……自己这副身体的确脆弱了点，秦唯一从昨天就发现这具身体受不得气，稍微多费点神也很容易脸色苍白，看起来跟只白斩鸡似的，太让人闹心了！他得想想办法。就在这时候，交易器上绿光一闪，出现了一个新的宿主找上了门。  
秦唯一手指头一勾，拉开了对方的个人资料。  
宿主姓名：煞清风  
宿主年龄：32岁  
所处位面：中等位面（古武星球）  
宿主等级：3级  
宿主财富：298000宇宙币  
好评值：458  
这人是古武星球的？秦唯一顿时被巨大的喜悦倾覆了，真是想什么来什么，这个交易器莫非还有读心功能，简直太人性化了！  
不等对方开口说话，秦唯一等不及和他打起了招呼：“您好，请问您有帮助人短时间内强身健体的秘诀吗？”  
他不是什么贪心的人，只要能让这具身体在怀孕时期保持比过去好一点的状态，不会动不动让他担心自己需要进医院，能放心生活就足够了。至于进一步的锤炼体质，那可以等到孩子出生之后再做考虑。  
煞清风呵呵一笑，看起来是个很好说话的人，“小友身体不好么，看你这脸色……”  
“不瞒您说，我身体一向不好，最近更是……”秦唯一拿不准是否该告诉对方自己怀孕的事，可要是不说，对方随便给几粒药丸他吃了不会出什么问题吗？  
“强身健体并不难，我这里有几本固本培元的练内息的，可以帮助你。不过，你好像不止是天生体质衰弱那么简单吧？”煞清风虽然年纪不大，但古武修为在他们家族早就是数一数二的，也就是俗称的那种骨骼清奇的天才。当然，位面交易器也帮了他不少忙，他的功夫才会像犹如天助那样进展的飞快。  
秦唯一挣扎了一番，叹气道：“我，我是因为怀孕了……所以才……”貌似最近知道自己怀孕的人越来越多了，他这种越来越适应的状态真的合适吗？！！！  
这位煞清风的反应倒是相当淡定，只略微惊讶了几秒便控制好了面部表情，还好奇地询问他：“你难道是个女子？”  
“不，我是男人！货真价实的男人！”秦唯一经过好一通解释，才让对方明白了自己的生理构造和普通男人还有女人有什么不同。  
“你们那儿的男人居然能够怀孕生子，真是太不可思议了，那种出生之后就做的手术，危险性大吗？”煞清风问。  
“危险还是有一定危险的，但基本上不会出什么事。”秦唯一知道他问的是艾罗星球率先发明的男性生殖系统微创改造手术，男性出生满一个月就可以进行接受这个手术，只要父母签署同意书。  
这么说来，他的亲生父母肯定签署过这种同意书的。如果他找到给自己做这个手术的医院查询十几年前的资料，是否有可能找到他的亲生父母？秦唯一的思维忽然开了个小差。然而，他有必要去找他们吗？谁知道他们现在是死是活，人品是好是坏？！  
“啊，要是我和子君也能去你们那儿就好了……”煞清风自言自语地嘀咕起来。  
“嗯？您说什么？”  
“呵呵没什么，以小友的身体情况不宜学习消耗精神力较大的内息心法，但我恰好有一本适合孕妇提高体质的心法，对你也应该有用。”煞清风笑意亲和地从宽长的袖子里掏出一个巴掌大的小书，“每天依照心法吐纳一刻钟即可，不需要占用你太多时间。”  
“太好了！”秦唯一高兴地点点头，“您需要什么吗？我可以支付宇宙币或者用东西和您交换。”  
煞清风拨弄了一下自己长长的发丝，显得越发仙风道骨，过了片刻道：“不知道小友可有什么珍奇好玩的东西？”  
秦唯一心思一动，顺手把威娜从旁边招过来，“您对这种可以对话的玩具娃娃有兴趣吗？”  
威娜生气地鼓起嘴巴：“我不是玩具！我的智商有130，可是很聪明的！”  
“喏，这个不错，小友舍得割爱？”煞清风睁大眼睛打量威娜，会说话的小姑娘，总是埋怨自己一旦练功就不陪他的子君如果有了这样的东西陪伴，应该不会在晚上再把自己关在门外了吧？  
“当然不是把她给你，而是另外给你一个。”秦唯一连忙上网查找最低等级的智脑，买下一个最便宜的但影响系统很好看的，使用交易光源体快速收货之后给煞清风传送了过去。  
秦唯一教给了他开启智脑的方法，其他的就不用他操心了，智脑自己会运作。也不需要更换电池什么的，智脑的芯片可以使用50年以上，到时候煞清风说不定早就玩腻了，秦唯一可以给他提供更高等级的智脑。  
煞清风玩了一阵，便把那本小册子就传送了过来，嘱咐他道：“这本只适合现在的你练，等你分娩之后，我给你另外一些心法。”  
“好的，多谢！”秦唯一欢喜鼓舞地拿起心法，从头翻到尾只花了一个小时，不得不说这心法背起来真够简单的，每句话都朗朗上口还是押韵的。  
秦唯一依照书中的指示从第一页的心法开始，慢慢地闭上眼睛，两脚掌心对掌心地坐在床上，背部直挺，开始依循一定的节奏吐纳腹部的气息，一边吐纳一边在心里默念心法……  
半个小时候他放松地舒展开四肢，呼呼吐了几口气，顿时感觉精神好多了，体态也轻盈了许多，仿佛心情也变好了。但其他的变化似乎就没有。  
“我怎么感觉有点像孕妇操呢……”秦唯一抽风地想，但很快释然一笑，“管他呢，反正练过之后身体确实舒服了，坚持练下去应该没错！”  
得到了一个好东西，转移了秦唯一不少的注意力。可就在他打算看一看课本，挑选一下高中学校的时候，房门口想起来没完没了的门铃声。  
“威娜，给我看看是谁？！”要又是里维斯那个二缺，坚决不开门。  
“主人，是您的舅舅舅母和表姐……”威娜抖了抖嗓子。  
秦唯一平舒的眉头再次皱起，心道这一家人不会是听说了自己在学校的新闻，特意选在这个时候跑来落井下石的吧？越想越觉得是这么回事，他决定不予搭理，就假装自己不在家好了。  
“秦唯一，我知道你在家，开门！我是你表姐！”  
“唯一快点开门，我是你舅妈……出了这么大的事你这孩子也不知道找我们帮忙，你说你做出这么败坏名誉的事情，以后可怎么办呢？”  
“唯一，快开门！我是你大舅！”  
秦唯一揉着太阳穴想要钻进被子里，“威娜，你能屏蔽了他们的声音吗？”这家人太可恶了，居然跑上门来闹，嫌他过的还不够惨？！  
威娜无力地摇摇头，“主人，我现在还没有这个功能哪。”谁让你不给我多升两级。  
“我问心无悔还怕了他们不成？！好啊，我倒要看看他们的狗嘴里能吐出什么玩意来，威娜，开门！”秦唯一精神抖擞地站起了，整了整自己的衣服，怕什么，大不了来一场口水大战。  
房门打开，三个高矮不一的人哗啦一下冲进来，使得本就狭窄的公寓里更加转不开身。  
“贵客啊贵客，舅舅舅妈和表姐怎么想到来看我了？”秦唯一默默开始运气，扬起一抹似笑非笑的嘲讽表情，抱着胳膊脊梁笔直地站立着，“客套话就不要说了，你们知道我被开除的事了？”好事不出门坏事行千里，这古话说的还真是没错。  
加林丘立刻板一张脸想要训教秦唯一，“唯一，你这次真是太不像话了！秦家和丘家的脸都被你丢光了！”  
“哦，被我给丢光了？”秦唯一冷然笑道：“如果你们是来教训我的，抱歉我听见了也会当没听见，因为狗吠的声音人是听不懂的。对于没做过的事我是绝对不会承认的，至于你们的其他目的……干脆我替你们说了吧，省得你们浪费口水。你们想要我让出这套房子对吗？”  
作者有话要说：让矛盾激化是有用意的啦……要小受彻底脱离过去秦唯一的生活圈子不得不用点手段嘛！彻底脱离了过去才会有全新的美好生活啦……

☆、让人无言以对的大混乱

秦唯一摆出的架势着实让丘家的两个大人吓的一愣，记忆中懦弱胆怯的秦唯一居然像变了一个人？敢对着他们大呼小叫？先前艾琳娜回家对他们哭诉说秦唯一在大庭广众之下欺负她，他们还不相信，这下是全都信了。这样一个不识好歹的孩子，还有什么情面可留，索性也不需要顾念他们死去的妹妹妹夫了。  
艾琳娜丘看着自家父母一黑到底的脸色，忍不住得意起来，指着秦唯一讽刺道：“就你这种样貌，还敢勾引人家安家最得宠的孙子，真是不知廉耻！怎么肚子里还有了他的种了？哎呀真是可怜，但只怕是假的吧……才17岁就玩这种把戏，也不打听打听安家是什么样的人家，那可是艾罗星球七大贵族之一，你竟然妄想进他们家的门？”  
“唷，表姐可是打听的一清二楚啊，看来你当初出嫁之前有打听过艾罗星球所有的贵族家庭吧，怎么就没傍上安家的适龄男青年呢？噢，我知道了……表姐或许不是没有试过，而是被人家退货了，最后不得已才选上了现在的表姐夫，如果你有办法也像我这样怀上安家的种，只怕闹个天翻地覆也要逼得对方把你娶回去吧？”秦唯一刻薄地回击道，边说边用挑高的眼角睥睨她，直把艾琳娜气的脸色一阵青一阵白。  
这种级别的骂阵，他秦唯一还当真不怕。想当初上辈子他和父亲娶的第二任继母吵架时，可是直接把她气的背过气去的。  
“唯一，给你表姐道歉！你这说的是什么话？我们好心上门来关心你，你就这么对待我们？不是亲生的就不是亲生的，看看你这副没有教养的样子，我苦命的妹妹妹夫呀，你们养了一只白眼狼十七年啊！哼，难怪被男人上了还要被抛弃！”眼看艾琳娜刚开口就被噎住，她身边那位肥胖的女士露出了泼妇的嘴脸。  
他的舅妈叫什么，威娜也不清楚，秦唯一更没兴趣知道。能说出这种话来，难怪养出那么个女人，太上不得台面了，娶了艾琳娜的表姐夫还真是可怜。  
加林丘也觉得自己老婆骂的太出格了，横了他一眼，对秦唯一道：“唯一，不管怎么说我们是你的长辈，对长辈说话该是你这种态度吗？你表姐说话是直白了点，但她也是为了你好，不骂醒你你怎么能知道礼义廉耻？！”  
“呵，舅舅说的可真好听。”秦唯一真心不想和他们虚与委蛇，只想快点打发走他们，“我如何没有礼义廉耻了？你们在我爸妈去世之后就觊觎着他们六个唯一儿子的那点微薄的遗产，就有礼义廉耻了？！”  
“你！你连我爸也敢骂？”艾琳娜伸出涂满了红指甲油的指头，冲过来就要往秦唯一脸上甩耳刮子。  
秦唯一哪里能让她得逞，抬脚往后错开一步，扬起手臂就给了她一巴掌，那叫一个快、准、狠，瞬时把她的左脸打得红肿起来。  
“啊啊啊！妈妈，他打我，他打我！”艾琳娜立刻疯狂地尖叫起来，眼眶里泪珠晃荡。  
“秦唯一，你怎么能打你表姐！”  
“臭小子，看老娘我不抽死你——”  
一时间，秦唯一小小的如同鸽子笼的公寓里霎时混乱起来，骂声、撕扯声还有训斥声，此起彼伏。  
秦唯一只一个人自然势单力孤，但他也不是傻的，巧妙地利用房间里狭小的空间和他们对峙，一下子绊倒了舅妈，一下子让大舅摔倒在床上……还趁乱又给了艾琳娜一巴掌。这种女人他看着就不顺眼，打她还嫌手痛，但如果不这么做，指不定这个疯女人还会做出什么伤害自己的动作，他必须确保自己的肚子不能被他们碰到。  
他们要再敢动手，当然他也不介意报警！  
威娜也跟在后面蹦上蹦下，虽然她不能动手帮忙，但调节一下房间里的灯光和温度什么的，可是手到擒来。  
折腾了好一阵，这家人总算消停了点。  
除了加林丘，艾琳娜母女恶狠狠地坐在地上盯着秦唯一，像和他有什么深仇大恨似的。  
“你们就死了那条心吧，我是不会把房子给你们的。如果你们要打官司，随便，我一定奉陪到底！但如果想用其他事情要挟我，很可惜，我是不会妥协的！”秦唯一撂下这句话，打算把他们“请”出去，在这么闹下去，公寓管理处只怕就要接到投诉了。  
“想让我们走，没门！除非你今天把房产转让书给签了！”艾琳娜捂着脸蛋还在气哼哼的叫嚣，也不知道哪里来的底气，堂而皇之对着自己的表弟逼要房产。  
秦唯一早知道跟这种人没道理可讲，但没想到对方没脸没皮到了这种地步，让他骨子里的气性也上来了，“不走是吧，行啊，威娜你马上报警，我要告他们威逼并抢夺未成年人的合法遗产，并故意对孕夫造成人身伤害！”  
“你敢——”加林丘走过来就要抓住他的腕子。  
秦唯一避无可避地微微一笑：“大舅，我是真的怀孕了，你们只要胆敢动我一下，我保证，你们今天晚上就会接到法院传票！”  
“爸你不要相信他，他怎么会怀孕，我结婚都大半年了都还没怀孕呢！”艾琳娜俨然没了淑女的气度，嘶叫的模样堪比发了鸡瘟的老母鸡。  
加林丘却是犹豫起来，因为秦唯一的眼神如此凛然恣肆，一点也不像在说假话。  
再僵持几分钟，秦唯一有自信能赶走他们，可是事与愿违，偏偏有另外一批人也在这时上门了。  
“唯一？！”里维斯发现他家公寓房门大开，又听见里头有人惊叫，还以为秦唯一出了什么事，第一个跑了进来。  
秦唯一看见他出现，霎时有种“这货来了还不如不来”的无力感。  
“唯一你没事吧？这几个人是谁？”他拧着眉头横扫了丘家一眼，想要走到秦唯一身边来，无奈公寓太小了，实在挤不下这么多人，只好在原地站着，伸长脖子往里看。  
“哦，这三位，是看着我倒霉了赶着来落井下石的……”秦唯一对着他也没打算好言好语，眼尖地发现他身后还跟着一男一女，心底的火气噌一下又起来了。“你呢，和父母商量完了？准备怎么处置我这个勾引你的、死不要脸的未成年孕夫？”  
里维斯的父母原本就不想来，如果不是里维斯死缠烂打非要他们过来看看秦唯一，他们这辈子都不会踏进这种平民公寓。所以一听见他说出这种话，贵族们根深蒂固的那种高高在上的优越感立时被扎出一个洞，沉下脸道：“儿子，他就是秦唯一？！就这么一个东西你也看得上？我们走，他不配进我们安家的门！”  
一边的艾琳娜跟着“桀桀”大笑起来，不想放过这个讥讽的机会，“看吧秦唯一，还真被我说对了！你算是什么货色？！”  
里维斯这个着急上火啊，他好不容易把爸妈求来了，秦唯一还跟他拿乔！一手拉住一人的胳膊，他赶紧对秦唯一使眼色，“唯一你不要这个样子，跟我生气也就罢了，不能真的拿你的未来和孩子赌气呀！你先给我爸妈服个软，等我们结婚了什么都好办……”  
秦唯一这回是连冷笑都懒得笑了，“我说过无数次了，孩子不是你的。里维斯安，我也不想和你结婚，更不想迈进你们安家的门槛，麻烦你不要再自作多情给我招惹麻烦了！你非要逼得我在艾罗星球待不下去了才甘心吗？”  
里维斯诧然地望着他，“你在说什么啊唯一？孩子不是我的是谁的，那天晚上明明……日子也对，你不要闹脾气了，我都答应负责了你还这么闹可就有些任性了。”  
“你说老子任性？”秦唯一觉着这个里维斯也是个奇葩，他那是个什么思维回路，到现在还听不懂自己的表态。不由得嗤笑一声，提高了声调道：“我果断地拒绝你就是任性？拜托你不要自恋的这么严重好不好，我再说一遍，孩子不是你的，我也不稀罕你负责，更瞧不上你们安家！请你们从哪里来回哪里去，我只想一个人清静清静！”  
里维斯这下终于是听懂了，他一直以为秦唯一不过是因为曾经被自己忽视、慢待的太久所以心里有气，这次故意借着有了孩子才闹脾气，自己顺着他哄哄就好了。可没想到，他的真实想法居然是这样的？他刚才说什么，瞧不上他们安家？！  
“秦唯一，你再说一遍！”从小到大他都以身为安家人为荣，他的一位堂姐还是凯撒星球闻名遐迩的一位淑女，以后搞不好还有可能成为皇子妃。现在秦唯一却说，他对自己引以为傲的这个身份瞧不上，不稀罕，不屑一顾？！真是对他好一点都不行，敢跟他蹬鼻子上脸？平民就是平民，他怎么就鬼迷心窍对他动了心？！  
秦唯一知道自己惹怒里维斯了，但这样也好，免得牵扯不清，索性都撕破脸。  
“对，我再说一遍也是这个话，你也从来没有喜欢过你……勾引你？那真是我听过的最大的笑话。”  
里维斯紧攥着拳头睚眦欲裂，半晌，从牙缝里挤出一句话来：“那你肚子里的孩子……到底是谁的？！如果不是我的，这个不知羞耻的贱货还爬上过谁的床？”  
秦唯一被这话激得一口气差点堵住了喉咙管，“里维斯，你给我滚！还有你们，统统给我滚——”  
够了，真是够了！他为什么要面对这种无稽可笑的指责，他做错了什么？  
颐指气使的安家父母果断拽走了里维斯，为儿子清醒过来而感到庆幸，至于秦唯一对他们家族的藐视，他们有的是机会施以惩戒。加林丘眼发觉秦唯一震怒到了极点，也不觉得今天还能逼迫他转让房产，拉着自家丢人的泼妇和女儿也走了。  
公寓里终于恢复了最初的寂静。  
威娜关上门，秦唯一精疲力竭地躺倒在床上，一句话也不想再说了。“威娜，不管谁再过来，不要开门……”  
含糊不清地说完这几个字，他迷迷糊糊地昏睡了过去，不知过了多久，隐约听见威娜在耳边惊慌失措地呼叫自己：“主人，你醒醒！你出血了，你出血了啊主人！呜呜呜，这可怎么办啊——”  
作者有话要说：剧情放送：非常遗憾的是唯一的孩子没了，却终于被夙容接走了，夙容知道了孩子是他的事实，开始打击报复这伙伤害过唯一的人！然后，两人结婚了，开始制造下个包子以弥补遗憾，夙容也因为这件事对他加倍疼爱……于是两人过上了幸福美满的生活……………………这种坑爹的白痴剧情当然是不可能出现的！但最后一句话可以有！哈哈哈，愚人节快乐啊亲们╭(╯3╰)╮！！！！！！！！！但我停在这里你们肯定也是要围攻我的，赶紧顶锅盖遁走啊！！哎哟！~~

☆、少爷发怒，大叔发飙

夙容今天之前从来没有和别人的智脑进行过这样意外的对话，但听完威娜的呼救之后，他无比庆幸自己鬼使神差在会议中途偷了个懒，在休息室小憩时打开了光脑。  
“救命啊，我家主人晕倒了！他他他他……出血了呜呜呜呜！完了完了，小宝宝会不会没有了，呜呜呜主人怎么也叫不醒啊！怎么办啊怎么办？！”威娜惊惶之下还能想到登陆秦唯一的自由交易商城，找拉达斯求助，其实你不能不说她还是有点脑子的。  
威娜是个智脑，还是个仅仅比最低等级高了一级的智脑，实际上应该也是可以对于突发意外做出正确反应的，例如拨打报警电话，拨打急救电话，但怪就怪秦唯一平时和威娜的相处太随便了，完全不督促威娜努力学习，以至于养成了她个性有些毛躁的毛病。如果是其他智脑，当发现自家主人晕倒，怎么可能在第一时间内想不到拨打急救电话？  
于是夙容震惊之余立刻挑起眉毛：“笨死了！你还不打急救电话？！”这么没用的智脑到底是哪个厂家生产的……  
威娜这才惊醒过来，“哦！哎哟，我差点忘了！”  
克劳迪亚医院接到了她的电话，立刻派出了急救机器人和一名孕夫产科医生，说五分钟之内就能赶到，指示威娜让出血的孕夫赶紧平躺，安抚他的情绪，让他不要过度紧张。过度的紧张会让孕夫的出血量加大，会使情况恶化。  
“可是可是，主人现在昏迷了呀！我都说了他昏迷了，我怎么让他平躺呜呜呜……他现在是侧躺着的，都怪我之前没有提醒他呜呜呜……”威娜头一次怨恨起自己的虚拟影响，如果她能够实体化，现在就能够帮助主人翻身躺好，然后想办法叫醒他。  
夙容被她吵得没办法看清床上的秦唯一，只能陡然提高音调：“闭嘴！你看看隔壁有没有邻居在家？！”难为他一个帝国皇子，对于平民生活还是有一定认识的。  
威娜委屈地扁扁嘴道：“拉达斯阁下，你今天好凶啊呜呜呜……可是我们隔壁左右现在没有人在呢，我刚才已经联系过他们的智脑了。”  
夙容也没空解释了，这五分钟怎么办？他想了想对威娜命令道：“把室内温度往上调整两度，仔细观察你家主人的变化。”  
随后，他连忙接通了拉达斯和艾瑞克所乘坐飞船的通讯光脑。  
“少爷，您还有吩咐？”拉达斯的脸出现在光屏上。  
夙容一脸沉郁地盯着他，语速极快地说道：“你们动作怎么这么慢！秦唯一在家里晕倒了，你到了艾罗星球之后立刻去克劳迪亚医院。”  
“啊？什么！”拉达斯惊讶地跳起来，“这是怎么回事？”  
他们还没有抵达艾罗星球，秦唯一居然就出事了。  
“看样子情况不是很好。”夙容也不知道自己为什么感觉有些生气，他通过光屏根本看不见蜷缩成一团的秦唯一是什么脸色，但自然而然就联想到那些不好的情形。一个未成年孕夫独自生活居然这么危险！而艾罗星球并没有制定有任何法律法规能够照顾好像秦唯一这样境况的未成年人，他们帝国的法律看来还有很多不健全的地方……  
拉达斯向他保证自己一定会好好照看秦唯一，夙容才挂掉通讯，心里却涌起一股说不清道不明的焦躁。  
但他还保持着威娜连接给和他的影像传输，克劳迪亚医院的效率也的确很高，五分钟后急救机器人和医生准时到达，毫不迟疑地给昏迷过去的秦唯一进行了基本检查，果断指示救护机器人把他抬上了担架。  
直到威娜唠唠叨叨的担忧声消失在公寓门口，夙容才关闭了通讯。  
几个小时后，克劳迪亚医院的VIP病房内。  
“主人你差点吓死我了……”威娜蹲在秦唯一的病床前，眼睛红彤彤的像一对大桃子。  
秦唯一紧闭着双眼，没有搭理她。  
“呜呜呜主人你是不是觉得威娜很没有用，都没有及时想到要打急救电话，威娜真是太笨了……”  
秦唯一的眼睛眨都不眨一下。  
“主人啊你会不要我吗？”威娜围着病床绕圈圈。  
在旁边负责注射药剂的护士小姐忍不住狠狠瞪了威娜一眼，“你再不安静点，你主人就要被你吵醒了！”她真是没见过这么聒噪的智脑。  
“哦……”威娜只好委屈地蹲在角落里画圈圈。  
这时，病房大门被人推开，脸色黑沉的拉达斯和艾瑞克相继走了进来。护士小姐一看他俩的气度和衣着就知趣地上前询问道：“请问两位阁下是秦唯一的朋友还是亲戚吗？”  
“嗯，我们是他的朋友。”艾瑞克带着微笑回答道。在得知秦唯一并没有流产之后，他就恢复了平时温和的笑脸，倒是拉达斯自从进了医院大门就板着张脸，气势汹汹地好似有负心汉欺负了他的宝贝儿子。  
威娜看见拉达斯来了，登时扑了过来。“呜呜呜拉达斯大叔，我家主人好可怜哇……昏迷到现在还没醒呢呜呜呜……”  
拉达斯看向病床，一动不动的秦唯一就像个脆弱的随时能被人捏碎的玩偶，乖顺地躺在洁白的被褥中，呼吸浅慢，那么的惹人怜惜。  
他现在的脸色也确实难看，没有一丝血色，白皙的肌肤几近透明，纤细的手腕裸露在外，刚被注射过保胎药剂的静脉血管清晰可见。  
“威娜，你家主人究竟为什么会晕倒，你从头到尾对我说个明白。”作为帝国第一管家，拉达斯的气势不比任何一个帝国贵族差，若真要比较，他比艾罗星球的某些所谓的贵族具有更高的血统和基因，因此，一旦他拿起架子，十米之内的震慑力亦足以令人胆寒。  
又因为常年和夙容生活在一起的缘故，也沾染了些凌然不驯的气息，倘若整个人气场全开，那周身散发出的压迫力丝毫不逊色于面无表情的夙容。  
威娜不自觉地抖了抖身子，把艾琳娜丘和她的父母是怎么找上门来企图教训秦唯一，还想动手打人，逼迫秦唯一转让房产，跟着里维斯安一家人如何在言语上欺辱秦唯一，说了哪些难听话都逐一陈述了一遍。其中，不乏将这两家人的丑恶嘴脸添油加醋了一番，边说还边哭，苦情的不得了。  
拉达斯听到一半脸就彻底黑了，听完之后几乎按捺不住心里的怒火。艾瑞克也是个唯恐天下不乱的性子，最热衷于看热闹，而且当他发现夙容和拉达斯很重视这个秦唯一时，就打定主意要和他搞好关系，于是连忙替不省人事的他抱打不平起来：“确实很过分了，我从来没有见过这么荒谬的事情，多么无耻的贵族，多么令人发指的恶行！”  
“哼，看来贵族们安逸太久，真的太放肆了，需要有人提醒提醒他们，帝国是由谁来当家作主了……”拉达斯在年轻时候也有过妻子和儿女，但可惜他们在十几年前因为一场古怪的病疫死去，之后他便和同样孤独的夙容生活在天鹅堡里，两耳不闻窗外事。但这不代表他没有一颗正义而热忱的心，相反，他对于自己认可的人愿意付出充沛的情感，秦唯一是他这么多年来遇到的第一个相处和谐的小鬼，他看着他就会联想到会和自己顶嘴的儿子……  
“嗯，安家和丘家……不怎么耳熟嘛。”艾瑞克衡量起这两家人的地位和身份，发现是很好收拾的小角色。  
拉达斯也在脑子里过滤了一些贵族名单，说道：“艾罗星球的安家有那么点名气，好像在什么时候听说过。但他们也未免太高看自己了，哼……那个叫里维斯的男生也还没成年吧，得是什么样的父母能教出这样随意践踏他人尊严的后辈哪。”  
“看来阁下心里有了打算了？不需要再调查一下么……”艾瑞克心道，殿下担心的果然不错，拉达斯大叔的父爱之火熊熊燃烧起来，理智什么全给抛在脑后了。  
“这还需要调查吗？看看这个可怜孩子现在的样子！”拉达斯瞬间化身为大叔级正义天使，扇动起背后的羽翼，亮起了头顶熠熠生辉的光环。“你快帮我想想，诽谤罪，恶意伤害未成年人罪，私闯民宅罪，毁人名誉罪……我们还有什么可以告这几个混蛋的？！”  
艾瑞克板着手指头数了数，“差不多都有了，光这几项要是能告成就够他们受的了。”  
“那好，等这孩子醒了我们就去一趟法院。”拉达斯抬手整了整自己的领结，好一派正直凛然的尊贵气派。  
“不需要对二殿下报告一下么？”艾瑞克提醒他，“这件事也要看二殿下希望怎么处理吧。”  
拉达斯犹豫了片刻，还是打开了光脑通讯器，比威娜还要添油加醋地描述了秦唯一遭受到的凄惨待遇。还特别对夙容强调了一点：“那孩子差一点就流产了！一个17岁的健康的孩子，如果就这样失去他生命中的第一个宝宝，那就是多么叫人痛彻心扉的事情！他今后的人生只怕都会在无底的深渊中度过！他还未成年，这对他的身体和心理也造成了不可挽回的伤害！”  
夙容没想到事情会这么严重，通过光屏清楚地看了一眼病床上的秦唯一，发觉自己竟有些不忍心再看他第二眼。  
他脸色凌厉地伸出手指敲了敲自己的膝盖，良久，低声道：“你尽管放手去做，不需要顾及什么，万一要动用到我的身份也没关系。另外，你多照看他，等他身体彻底痊愈之后再回来……”  
言罢，他的脑子自动搜索起“安”这个贵族姓氏，依稀想起某次宴会上一个冠以安姓的名媛淑女似乎企图使用自己丰满的臀部蹭自己的大腿，顿时面色阴沉下来，嘴角泛起一丝不屑的冷笑。  
拉达斯敬重肃然地对他行了一个贵族大礼。  
就这样，秦唯一在浑然不知的情况下，便被轻易纳入了琰穹帝国被誉为“帝国瑰宝”的二皇子的庞大保护伞下。  
作者有话要说：关于夙容为什么没冲过来，第一他现在没道理过来，还不知道孩子是他的呢，对唯一也只是有了点点好感而已，以他的身份冲过来不合理；第二，他不过来，唯一却可以过去的啊，离开现在的生活圈子，才能建立全新的生活圈子。

☆、这些人我自己收拾

第二日清晨，秦唯一是在威娜的吵闹声中醒来的。  
刚睁开眼，就看见拉达斯端着一个花纹繁复而华丽的茶壶站在自己床头，俯身对着自己的鼻子瞪大眼睛，旋即，展开了一个欣慰的笑容。  
“太好了，你终于醒了。”他道。  
秦唯一支起双臂想要坐起来，被拉达斯伸手扶住，“小心孩子，你才刚刚好一点，医生说了你必须静养。放心，一切有我在，那些烦心事我会帮你一一处理干净，你睡了十几个小时了，饿不饿，想不想吃点什么？”  
“呃，那个……拉达斯阁下，您什么时候来的？”他昏迷了吗？貌似是的，也就是说，他现在是在医院？  
“你昨天昏倒之后被送进医院，我立刻就赶来了。”拉达斯动作优雅地帮他掖好被角，端起手里的茶壶，给他倒了一杯黄褐色的茶水。  
秦唯一闻了闻，脸色难看地皱起眉头，“拉达斯阁下，这该不会是药吧？”  
“哦，是药茶！很珍贵的一种珍稀草药制成的，我从你的主治大夫乔治医生那里拿到的，听说对于保胎效果十分显著。”虽然只有短短一晚上，拉达斯已经和乔治医生建立了良好的友谊，尤其在得知对方都是来自古老贵族家族的情况下，以秦唯一为主题谈了许多话题。也正是因为这样，拉达斯从乔治医生那里知道了一些有关里维斯安的资料，先不论他的父母如何，他本身品性不良，在这两位美大叔心里已经成了板上钉钉的事实。  
秦唯一犹疑地伸出舌头舔了一口，还好，不是苦的，便勉为其难喝了下去。  
拉达斯高兴地点点头，忍不住在心底赞叹，这真是个乖孩子啊，乔治医生还笃定地说他肯定不会喝这种药茶，但事实说明秦唯一比他们想象中的还要坚韧，也非常善解人意。  
“谢谢您了，我想我应该没事了。”秦唯一摸了摸肚子，感觉没什么不舒服的，除了有一点点微微的坠胀感。  
拉达斯的神色立刻严肃起来，告诫他说：“是暂时没事，你不知道你昨天昏倒时就见红了吗？这对于三个月孕期还未满的孕夫而言可是很严重的，你稍不小心就有可能失去这个宝宝……”  
秦唯一惊愕地张大嘴巴，“啊……不会吧。”他差点滑胎了？煞清风给他的增强体质的心法，难道没有用？不过，他才练了一次，恐怕是还没来得及起作用，估计是他本身体质太差了，在那么情绪激动的情况下，才折腾成这样的。  
“怎么不会，你的身体本来就不好！”拉达斯像位严父一般训教道：“今后你要更加小心自己的身体，当然这次不是你的错，是你大舅一家人和里维斯和他父母的过错。”  
“您都知道了？！”秦唯一的嘴角狠抽了几下，肯定是威娜那个大嘴巴说的。  
“该知道的我都知道的。”尽管拉达斯准备好要教训这两家人，希望他们得到应有的教训，但是也要尊重秦唯一的想法，想了想还是决定征求他的意见，“如果我出手，他们自然不能再兴风作浪，里维斯也将在圣马列待不下去，以后再不会有胆子招惹你，你希望我出手吗？”  
秦唯一感激地看着拉达斯，微微一笑：“拉达斯阁下，您是在同情我心疼我吗？”被长辈疼惜的感觉，他已经很久没有感受到了。  
拉达斯的脸容温和起来，摇摇头又点点头：“你是个坚强的孩子，不需要我的同情。但我心疼你，因为你是我见过的最懂事也最努力的孩子，你从小生活的环境并不算好，遭受不幸却没有自暴自弃，这很难得。当然你也过于倔强了，要知道有些事确实不是你一个未成年人能够解决的，你妄想自己解决，结果把自己送进医院里来了……”说罢，故作生气地瞪了他一眼。  
“嗯，这次是我逞强了，让您担心了真对不起。”秦唯一回想昨天自己的行为，着实有几分赌气的心态在里面，同时他也因为自身的弱小而感到憋闷，所以才会和他们面对面地冲撞起来……现在想想，实在有些不理智，也失策的很。  
“我保证，以后不会了。”逞强好胜可不一定是优点，何况以现在的情况容不得他轻率行事。真要流产了，秦唯一确信自己是会后悔的。尽管这个宝宝不是自己期望才有的，但好歹也是一条鲜活的生命，他不能这样轻忽他。  
“那就好，你恢复理智了就该想清楚眼下的状况，下一步打算怎么办？”拉达斯可以直接给予秦唯一庇护，但他直觉认为，这个孩子可能并不希望从自己这里得到过多的帮助。  
秦唯一沉默了良久，仰起脸道：“如果您出手，必然能够迫使他们两家对我低头对吗？”  
“是的，不止低头认错，他们还会收到法院的传单，身败名裂，为伤害过你而付出沉重的代价。”这点手腕拉达斯自问还是有的，而且不费他的吹灰之力。  
“但这些是必须建立在您的身份或者您家少爷的身份高于他们这一点上的……对吧？”秦唯一坦然地说出自己的看法，唇边盎然的浅笑彰显着他的心思通透。接受他们帮助的同事，也意味着自己从此要背负上这个大大的人情，而且臣服于他家少爷的羽翼之下。  
拉达斯为他的直言不讳感到了一丝羞惭，“这个……我不得不说，你看的很透彻。”  
“那么，我非常感谢您的好意，我并不需要这些。”秦唯一不是矫情，更不是碍于自尊而故作清高无视对方的一片善心，他只是想到了至关重要的一点，这一次如果不是以自己的力量迫使对方低头，那么再有下一次，下下次，他依然要借助拉达斯和他家少爷的身份、权势来为自己出头吗？  
可他对他们而言又算什么？何德何能得到他们的保护，又如何偿还自己欠下的人情债？  
拉达斯惊讶地道：“你难道不想教训他们？”他可不认为秦唯一有这么大度。  
秦唯一不好意思地嘿嘿笑道：“我当然不是打算原谅他们，相反，他们对我所做的一切我都会牢牢记得。我心里可是有本帐的，清清楚楚一笔笔的记着谁谁谁曾经羞辱过我，谁谁谁企图侵害我的利益……但现在还不是时候，我知道自己现在没有办法真正扳倒他们，那么就等我真正强大起来的那天吧！”  
“你……”这孩子是打算此时隐忍，有待以后的某一天再和他们算总账？  
“我一定会真正强大起来的，拉达斯阁下您相信我的对吧？！我终有一天会比他们站的更高更远，到那个时候，我还需要害怕被人泼脏水或者诬陷坑害吗？不，到那时我说一句话，动一根手指都能让他们胆战心惊……今天所受到的委屈又算的了什么？！”秦唯一自信满满地说着，仿佛已经看见了那一日就在眼前，他的双眸如此明亮而深远，似乎能看到旁人看不到的耀目大道，即将带领他登上云梯，青云直上。  
拉达斯被此刻他脸上的神情深深震撼了，瞬时也心怀激荡起来，“好，好，好啊！”一连夸了三个“好”，这个孩子将来必定会出人头地！他当真没有看错人。  
“不过，就这么放过他们，我总感觉太便宜他们了。那个里维斯安，你确认他不是……”拉达斯对于这个还是有些疑问的。  
秦唯一苦笑地晃动起脑袋，“老实说我也没法说他百分之百不是……所以才需要您做我的监护人，我必须做一次亲子鉴定，解决这件事。”  
“那万一是的呢？”拉达斯愁眉不展道，“你准备怎么做？”  
“万一我真的这么倒霉，我也不会改变自己的决定。我不会和他结婚，更不会进安家，孩子我只想一个人养大。”经过这次的闹剧，秦唯一更加打定了独自抚养宝宝的主意。  
“嗯，好吧。我今天就去办理这个手续。”拉达斯放心地笑了笑，起身准备出门却又转头道:“既然我答应做你的监护人了，那你是不是也该改一改称呼了？”  
“啊？那，那我……要叫您什么？”秦唯一有点傻眼，他倒是没有想到这茬，拉达斯的年纪做自己的父亲绰绰有余，难道要喊他做爸爸吗？这实在有点……  
拉达斯见他一脸窘迫，哈哈一笑：“至少，别再称呼我为阁下这么生疏了。”  
“那我称呼您为大叔行吗？拉达斯大叔，嗯，我觉得这样很好，以后您也直接喊我的名字就好。”秦唯一略微红着耳朵，挠了挠额前柔软的发丝。这算是认亲吗？还挺不好意思的。  
拉达斯满意地接受了，“好的，唯一。那么大叔先去办手续，下午再来看你！”说完，帮他关好病房门，嘱咐秦唯一继续休息。  
艾瑞克在病房外等了他很久了，见他满面春光就知道两人谈的不错，迎上来调笑了一句：“阁下也终于有了亲人了？真是可喜可贺呀！”  
“呵呵，我是真的挺开心的。”拉达斯下意识地抹了把自己的老脸，感叹道：“也好，等我百年之后也有人给我送终了，想必少爷也会为我高兴的。”  
“嗯，殿下刚才发来通讯询问我了。”艾瑞克觉着夙容对于这件事上心的程度有点过了，“我告诉他秦唯一醒了，他让我转告你，如果你真想拿他当儿子养，说不介意给他一个身份，也可以让他和你一起回去，让他在住在天鹅堡。”  
“哦，少爷真这么说？”拉达斯也惊讶不已，原来不止自己，看来少爷对秦唯一的印象也不是一般的好嘛。这样一个承诺，对于一个平民而言，可不止天下掉下一个大馅饼那么简单。要知道凯撒星球的定居权不是那么好申请的，更何况是住在夙容的私人领地天鹅堡……  
“那你的意思呢？”艾瑞克问。  
“先办好监护人的手续再说，至于秦唯一会不会和我一起回去，冠上我的姓，我觉着……他多半是不愿意的。”  
艾瑞克愈发惊诧了，“白白多了一个贵族身份，还是无限光辉的前途，他会不愿意？”  
“呵呵，你未免太看轻他了。这孩子可不是我们过去见过的那些普通的平民子嗣……”拉达斯颇有些自豪地笑了笑，“单凭他打算自己在将来收拾那些人的城府，以及韬光养晦的信念，就足以让人刮目相看了。他不是那种愿意依附别人生活的人，哪怕我和殿下还没有标明身份，但他至少猜得到我们不是一般的贵族……”  
“噢？”艾瑞克饶有兴致地撇了撇嘴，“那我可真要拭目以待了。”  
而过后得到这个消息的夙容，对着光脑屏幕也扬起了一抹不可察觉的笑，摸了摸嘴角的梨汁，眼角眉梢也平添了那么一丝夹杂着好奇、惊艳和期待的兴味。  
秦唯一么，的确值得欣赏。对于他未来能成长到什么样的地步，他也多了些期待。  
“至于那个仗势欺人的安家，以及自私自利的丘家……”夙容陡然眯起冰蓝的眼眸，私下里给拉达斯下达了一条指令：在秦唯一决定算账之前，他们也没理由过的还如过去那般舒坦。  
作者有话要说：下章预告：你来主星吧！马上少爷就要把唯一拐走了……啊，有种孩子要被狼叼走了的赶脚

☆、你来主星吧！

艾罗星球做亲子鉴定的技术已经发展的非常先进，即使秦唯一现在是孕夫也能够通过微创的手段提取出腹中胎儿的DNA，但秦唯一在申请亲子鉴定同意书上签字时，手指还是不易察觉地抖了抖，毕竟他的一部分认知还停留在地球文明的层面上，要知道在21世纪的地球，只有把孩子生下来才能进行这样的鉴定。  
但即使如此，秦唯一也至少需要等到胎儿在腹中孕育满三个月才能进行这项鉴定。时间这么一拖，拉达斯就在艾罗星球多待了一些日子，期间艾瑞克已经回到主星球夙容的身边继续工作，他则每天向夙容报告一次，说说自己和秦唯一都做了些什么，时间一长，就形成了对夙容报告秦唯一生活近况的习惯。  
说来也奇怪，一向不关心别人的夙容没有一次打断他的啰嗦话语，有时还会问几个问题，好奇一下秦唯一的孕吐反应是不是好转了，让拉达斯倍感意外。“或许是因为自己成了他的监护人，少爷爱屋及乌也拿他当自己人来看待了？”他思考不出个所以然，所以只能做出这样的解释。  
而里维斯安最近惹上了大麻烦，学校里接连不断有男孩子爆出和他保持过不寻常关系，还有个男孩对媒体哭诉里维斯曾经包养他，威胁他如果把这件事说出去就让他一家人好看！其品性之恶劣昭然若揭！更有学生联名上书要开除里维斯，校长看在安家的面子上坚持不肯，一时间，舆论都朝着对安家不利的局面发展，安家在贵族之间俨然成为了饭后茶余的笑柄，颜面扫地。里维斯在圣马列待不下去也是迟早的事。  
艾琳娜丘一家三口的日子也不好过，先是艾琳娜和上司搞暧昧的事情被人揭发，她被丈夫关在了家里不准出门，面临被起诉离婚的危机。接着是丘家投资的小商铺被人强行收购，跟着她爸爸上班的公司出现了破产迹象，即将失业，她母亲则被查出来患有精神病，某日被医院强行拖走进行治疗，几天后又忽然被放出来说是搞错了，一系列事情连接不断……总之是解决了一个麻烦，另一个麻烦又跟着来了。  
对于这些事情，秦唯一都是知道的，也心知肚明是怎么一回事，不过在拉达斯和夙容面前，他聪明地什么也没问。  
终于到了鉴定的日子，拉达斯从出下榻的酒店出发，把秦唯一从家里接到医院。刚走进医院，秦唯一的脸色就变得有些不好。  
孩子还未出生就要遭受这么“一针”，说来实话，他觉得自己这个爸爸当的很不合格，站在孩子的立场上来说，他没有得到应有的尊重和保护。秦唯一对此感到有些内疚，他要求做鉴定，其实私心占了绝大部分，是为了摆脱麻烦的里维斯，却不曾考虑过肚中宝宝的想法。要是将来，宝宝出生后知道了这件事，不知道是否会责怪自己。  
不得不说，他脑子里的消极主义又在作祟了——  
拉达斯扶着秦唯一躺在一个机械床式样的仪器上，安抚地拍了下他的肩头，轻声道：“不要紧张，不会疼的……”  
“我知道自己是感觉不到疼痛的，乔治刚才告诉过我了，但是……”秦唯一不由自主地看向那依然算平坦的肚子，“他会不会疼呢？”  
拉达斯稍微一愣，片刻，望着他拧起的眉毛扬起一个微笑，“放心，他也不会疼的。”临转身又补充了一句：“他也不会怪你的。”  
秦唯一感激地看了他一眼，这才放松地躺下来，开始调整呼吸。  
提取胎儿DNA的过程很快，秦唯一刚看到医生操纵起仪器，肚子上微微一凉，前后不到两秒钟，整个过程就结束了。随后，医护机器人告知他平躺着休息十分钟，然后一个多小时之后，他就能知道鉴定的结果了。  
而在此之前，法院已经强制性地通知里维斯前来医院，提取了他的唾沫和皮肤组织，用以提取DNA。  
不过大约一个小时，秦唯一却在等待中感觉到了内心的焦虑和惶然。他曾经信誓旦旦地对里维斯叫嚣，这个孩子肯定不会是他的，但是他又凭什么这样笃定？消失了的那个秦唯一在自己的灵魂从遥远的地球莫名其妙传送过来之前做过什么，他即使从身体继承的记忆中知道了绝大部分，但关键的那几天的记忆却缺失了，里维斯所说的“X晚发生的事情”，说不定真的存在过……  
秦唯一反省了几分钟，陡然发觉自己在这孩子的事上托大了。假设里维斯真是孩子的父亲，他现在擅自斩断他们父子之间的联系，坚持单独抚养，对于孩子又何尝是真的公平？  
唉……不当父母不知父亲心，自己也总算体验了一把这种身为人父的矛盾心理。他说的潇洒，不要对方付任何责任，还不是罔顾了孩子本身的立场和意愿？谁知道这个孩子长大后会不会希望见到亲生父亲？  
就在他快要被这种复杂的患得患失所淹没时，拉达斯推了他一把，“结果出来了！”  
秦唯一“啪”一下紧张地站起来，手指麻木地从乔治医生手里接过鉴定单，闭着眼睛深吸一口气才敢看下去。  
良久，他僵硬的腰身终于塌了下来，伸出手掌捂住了自己的脸，“太好了，太好了……”这孩子果真不是里维斯的，他总算没有赌错！  
拉达斯也跟着他长舒了一口气。  
同一时间拿到鉴定结果的里维斯面如土灰地从他们面前走过，淡漠地看了眼一脸释然的秦唯一，顿时又恢复了当时对待他的那副表情，“呵，孩子不是我的你居然这么高兴，想必你早就挑选了更好的‘对象’给你的孩子做候选父亲，我有没有猜错？”  
拉达斯嫌恶地上前一步，挡在了他和秦唯一之间，“请你注意自己的言行，事实证明，你过去所说的那些都是对秦唯一的恶意诽谤，你和他本来就没有任何关系。”  
“没有关系？他说没有就没有么……呵，还真是好笑，那那天晚上躺在我身下哭喊着呻吟着向我求饶的是谁？”里维斯一步不错地站在原地，死死盯着秦唯一面无表情的脸。  
秦唯一镇定地仰起头，对他扬起一抹嘲讽的笑，“是谁都好，反正那个人不会是我。而且你不是一向不缺床伴吗？可别告诉我，那些站出来指证你的人都是假的。”  
也不知道这个人是不是平素被人捧的太高，所以做事情总是那么自以为是。就在昨天，一个穿着圣马列校服的男孩子找到秦唯一，声泪俱下地向他道歉，说都是因为他的过错害的他无端承担了这些流言蜚语和祸端。事实上，里维斯有一晚的确半要挟地邀请秦唯一共进晚餐，半醉半醒之间有了侵犯他的意思，对秦唯一想用强的，不料半路杀出个程咬金，把秦唯一锁进了厕所，自己顶替他上了里维斯的床……  
秦唯一听完之后哭笑不得，不过也幸亏有这个暗恋里维斯的男孩子横插一脚，自己应当感谢他才对。  
得知了这件事，那几天的记忆倒逐渐有了一点轮廓，一些模模糊糊的画面时不时从眼前闪过，让他或多或少又获得了一些信息。比如在这晚之前，他其实离开过艾罗星球几天，用掉的正好是他不知所踪的上学期的一半学费……这笔钱可能是用来买了前往某个星球的飞船船票，最大的可能就是帝都凯撒星球。  
那个时候他去凯撒星球做什么呢？秦唯一有心让拉达斯帮自己查一查，可万一真的能查到些什么，他又能不能坦然地面对事实？无数种可能性以每秒N次方的速度在他脑海里展开……  
唉……看来，他有必要再锻炼锻炼自己的心理承受能力。  
几日后，因为暗恋里维斯的那位男孩主动对圣马列高中校长说明了事情的真相，秦唯一被开除的通告在学校的网站上被悄然取消，里维斯再次遭受全校学生的口水攻击，连学校大门都没法进了。但秦唯一也不打算再继续回去上学了。这种不调查不取证，无论是学校制度还是奖惩机制都偏向于贵族学生的学校，他不上也罢！至于那位可怜男孩里维斯之间又发生了何种纠葛，他没有兴趣再做打听。  
眼下，他需要赶紧选择一个高中挂靠，把学籍转过去，为将来考大学做好准备。  
“我要去哪个高中好呢？”看到“想要一颗黑珍珠”在线，秦唯一禁不住说出了自己的烦恼，希望得到一点靠谱的建议。  
“你不妨从大学的方向来考虑高中，你以后想考什么大学？”  
秦唯一已经比较确定自己的心愿是倾向于古建筑系的，“凯撒综合大学吧，它的古建筑系据说是整个帝国最好的。”既然要选，那就选择最好的那个。  
“古建筑系……你喜欢古建筑？你对上古时代的建筑很了解吗？凯撒综合大学的录取分数很高，尤其是这个系。”  
秦唯一听他这么回复，登时有些纳闷，“大叔，我不是跟你说过了嘛，上古时代的建筑对我而言不是建筑，那都是一座座的艺术品！”  
“想要一颗黑珍珠”好半天没有动静。  
“怎么了，你觉得我考不上？”  
“……你可以下载凯撒综合大学古建筑系的入学测验，我看看你能考几分。”  
这口气，明显不像是拉达斯了。  
秦唯一忽然会过意来，“你是……少爷？”拜托，这位少爷能不能每次先吭个声呢，或者挂上自己的虚拟影像呢？！他不吭声，自己总会自动默认对方是拉达斯的！  
夙容无语地动了动手指，在界面上划拉出一个网站地址甩了过去，“从这里下载，如果你能及格，我再给你建议……不用称呼我为少爷，可以叫我夙容。”  
“夙容？”秦唯一咂咂嘴，速溶？询问到他是哪两个字后才憋住了笑。  
“嗯，那好吧夙容，我试试。”  
眨眼功夫，光脑就把测试题下载完毕，答题时间限时一个半小时，秦唯一不以为意地撅撅嘴，“测试题的答案在宇宙网上搜不到吧？”  
“当然，凯撒综合大学的古建筑系的考卷每隔十几分钟就会更新一次，就算泄露出去，网上也没有人可能这么快就做出来。”夙容听闻秦唯一的志向，不可谓不吃惊。想当初，他大学的第一志愿就是这个系，可惜，他在第三轮面试时没能过关。这对于他来说，算得上是一辈子的遗憾。  
因此，从某种程度上来说，他不相信秦唯一没来由的自信。这套测试题他能否做完，都是个未知数。  
然而出乎夙容意料的是，一个小时二十分钟后，秦唯一就放下光笔告诉他自己做完了。  
“嗯，我做完了，这要怎么看分数？你那儿有评分系统吗？”  
夙容直接让他把试卷传过去，“我可以帮你提交试卷，五分钟后，学校的智脑系统会评判出分数……”心想秦唯一可能是许多题目做不出才提前交卷的，又道：“这套测试题是针对刚入学的古建筑系学生设计的，难度不小，你……”  
“哦，没关系！我知道自己考不了满分的。”秦唯一保守地估计了一下，呵呵笑道。  
夙容差点被他的大言不惭给气乐了。  
十分钟后，光脑上弹出的分数和惊叹号却让他不由得瞪大了眼睛，倒抽了好几口气。  
许久，秦唯一看见自己的光标一动，显现出夙容发来的占满了整个光屏的红色大字：秦唯一，你来主星吧！  
作者有话要说：这么容易就被拐走了呢……

28决定要搬家

夙容确定秦唯一没有作弊的可能,何况他看了一遍测试题,里面的许多答案是宇宙网上根本搜索不出来的。那么,秦唯一能拿到足以称得上优良的高分，要么他是上古时代古建筑方面的天才,要么就是他拥有什么不为人知的秘密，具有其他了解这类知识的渠道。

至于实际情况到底是哪一种，夙容眼下还不打算求证。无论如何,他对于秦唯一的兴趣更大了,所以目前迫在眉睫的一件事,是要说服他到帝国主星也就是凯撒星球来定居。只要他进入了自己最大的势力范围之内,这些事自然能慢慢弄清楚，完全不必急于一时。

为了进一步深化秦唯一对于凯撒综合大学的向往,夙容发送了一份特殊的招生简章给他。这份简章还是当年这所大学的校长亲自制作送给他的，为的就是吸引夙容这位帝国二皇子，夙容看过之后也不得不承认，这份简章做的异常精美而且简洁直接，牢牢把握住了自己的兴趣点，这直接导致他即使没能考上古建筑系也留在了这所大学，进入了虫洞考古学系。

“你说你读的是虫洞考古学？”秦唯一相当惊讶，想象不出一个贵族家少爷会选择这样一个专业。而且，他现在才搞清楚夙容的真实年龄。

对于自己过去的幼稚猜测，秦唯一恶寒了好一阵。

好吧，其实他对于琰穹帝国贵族的了解是非常有限的，除了里维斯一家带给自己的糟糕印象，其他没根据的揣测均来自于万恶的21世纪地球的那些狗血电视连续剧。当然，拉达斯也是贵族，给他的感觉越来越不错，在两人磨合了一段时间之后，他发觉这个美大叔只是有点根深蒂固的贵族做派而已，基本上还是个本性善良、内心正直而且做派绅士的人。

那么，他家少爷实际上也是很好相处的？

“嗯，虫洞很神奇不是吗？不过我一直没有机会真的去虫洞里探秘，非常遗憾。”夙容学这个专业并没有得到父亲的支持，皇帝陛下更愿意他选读宇宙经济学这样大而广的专业，即使看起来不专精，但对于培养他敏锐的政治触觉是很有好处的，然而……儿子不肯听，他也没辙，要打要骂他都舍不得。

“但是你学这个好找工作吗？”秦唯一问完之后拍了下脑袋，丫的你可真傻，人家是贵族，用得着担心工作么。

不过这种关心普通朋友的语气让夙容倍感新鲜，居然还有人担心他找不到工作？这真是有意思，不过他还当真设想过，如果自己不是皇子，现在会做什么样的工作。

想了想，夙容回复：“以我当年的成绩应该能进入研究所，从事虫洞研究吧，整天对着一些稀奇古怪的仪器什么的。”言下之意，他确实没有机会选择这样一份工作。

“看起来还挺不错的啊。”科学研究人员的工资待遇想必差不了，秦唯一觉着这个系其实也挺对自己的胃口，“那我可以把这个作为第二志愿。”

“你不是对古建筑系很执着？”

“我想应该可以考上，但凡事也要留个后路不是吗？”在有选择的时候，秦唯一并不喜欢孤注一掷。

“虫洞考古系也不是那么好进的。”夙容负责任地给他的指明这点。

秦唯一表示自己知道，“我知道啊，凯撒综合大学的每个系都不是那么好进的，但只要我努力，什么都有可能不是吗？我只是觉得这两个系可以是自己的首选，啊对了，你说我要真的能考上古建筑系，以后能当个建筑设计师吗？”他其实还不知道在琰穹帝国，建筑师或工程师的前途如何，说这话大有试探夙容的意思。

“你不知道古建筑系毕业的人只会从事一种工作吗？”夙容讶然。

“啊，只有一种工作？”就业范围怎么这么狭窄。

夙容心说未成年还真是未成年，这都不知道，只好无奈地给他普及了一把，“凯撒综合大学的古建筑系培养的是修复‘遗失的文明’的古建筑人才，所有成功毕业的学生都有资格成为古建筑鉴定大师。一旦成为这方面的大师级人物，将会得到研究古建筑遗址的经费，以及前往其他星系进行考古研究的机会。而在帝国范围内，他们的地位也是异常崇高的，就算是一整年什么也不干，单单是接受邀请做出鉴定和指导，收入已经非常可观。”

听闻他简短的介绍，秦唯一还是不够明白，但他抓住了两个重点，第一是收入，第二是地位，这足以让他下定决心要考上这个系。

“太好了，听你这么一说，我迫不及待想参加入学考试了！”秦唯一再一次感叹自己悲催的年龄，“你之前说我考虑高中时最好先想好考哪所大学和专业方向，那现在我决定要考古建筑系了，该选择哪所高中呢？”

夙容禁不住莞尔一笑，把刚才就翻找出来的一个学校网站地址发送了过去。

秦唯一触摸到这所高中的全息影像介绍，五分钟后就笑着敲定了，“这个学校真不错！最最让我满意的就是自由管理制度，除了几次重要考试，我基本上可以一直在家上课！”而且对学生的隐私保密的很好，这简直像为他这个出门不便的孕夫量身定做的。

“凯撒星球是琰穹帝国的主星球，各类高中都有，这所的师资力量很好，而且有位高级教师就是凯撒综合大学古建筑系毕业的，他兼职教授一门高中课程，我建议你一定要报上他的这门选修课。”夙容这算是私心作祟，直接给了指出了一条捷径。

一般人是可不知道这位老师的第二身份，他专业水平极高，为人却过于低调，而每年古建筑系招生时，他又是不可或缺的面试老师之一。如果秦唯一能得到他的青睐，考上古建筑系就容易太多了。

秦唯一连忙点头，自然听出来了这里头的奥妙，“真是太谢谢你了，告诉我这么宝贵的信息！”

“但你要转入这所高中也不容易，需要一份推荐书，亲自来参加转学考试。考试分为笔试和面试两部分，如果分数不够是不会收你的。”夙容觉着自己这会儿就像是拿着个糖果引诱小孩子走过来再走过来点的坏哥哥，糖果太香甜，不怕他不上钩。

好高中=好大学=好前途=好钱途。

秦唯一已经在脑子里计算好了公式，当然抵抗不了这颗美味的糖果，犹豫了一下问：“那推荐书要怎么才能有？我能找谁推荐我呢？”

夙容就等着他说这句话，几乎是立刻接过话来，“我。”

“啊？你……”秦唯一忽然有种被人圈进某个套子里的奇异感觉，但他又想不出来夙容能对自己怀有什么罪恶的心思，于是转瞬放下心来，“夙容好哥们，那就麻烦你推荐我一下吧！O(∩_∩)O~我会是个好学生的，不会给你丢脸的！”

夙容看着他卖乖的表情，不适应地蹙起眉头，但很快勾起一抹愉悦的笑，哥们？又是一个新鲜的不曾有人对他说过的词汇。感觉很随意，又有些亲昵……感觉还真不赖。

“好不好？你就推荐我吧！”秦唯一见他半天没反应，着急地打开了视频连接。

夙容刚要打字，手指刚碰到按键，敏感性超强的光脑键盘蹭一下弹开，默认了他接受视频邀请。结果，没有来得及像往常那样调整出拉达斯的影像作为己用的夙容，这一瞬将货真价实的真面目暴露在了秦唯一的面前——

几乎是一刹那，秦唯一原本笑嘻嘻的表情静止了。

由于事情发生的太过意外，夙容的动作也停滞在了这一秒。

两三秒后，秦唯一眨了眨眼睛，结结巴巴地问了声：“……夙容？”

夙容这时候想拿块板子遮住自己的脸已经不可能了，只好用一贯淡定的神态掩饰住自己略显慌忙的情绪，幅度极小地点了点头，“嗯，我是。”

不过秦唯一的反应是不是太镇定了，一般人看见自己这张脸不是尖叫就是脸红，再要么就是自惭形秽地低头侧目，还有的人干脆看也不敢看，或者偷偷瞄上一眼然后马上埋头，过了一会又斜着眼偷看。他不喜欢和那些贵族们说话，很大一部分原因就是因为他们那种大惊小怪的态度，和那种对于自己的容貌过分震惊的失态表情，让他没有一点谈话聊天的兴致。

可事实上，他被秦唯一的面部表情给欺骗了。

要知道世上不止夙容一人擅长表情控制，秦唯一也是个中高手。不过他不经常使用这种技能，只有当他发觉自己对于内心的某种情绪特别难以抑制，而且这种情绪有可能泄露最真实的自己的时候，反射性地会深深抿住嘴唇，强迫自己在心里数数：1、2、3、4、5……

上一次出现这种情况，貌似已经很久远了……秦唯一怀念地想，那天他遇到了自己在学生时代的初恋。

但那好歹是个美胸翘臀的大美女啊，今天自己这样算怎么回事？！！

他一瞬不瞬地盯着夙容的脸，发觉自己要是再看下去，肯定会被他那双透蓝明锐的眼眸所迷惑。

夙容的五官在秦唯一看来还不算惊艳，但最令他猝然心动的是这对眼睛。乍然看去你会发现那是一片明媚的深蓝，很纯粹，也很危险。但多看一秒你会在蓝色的波光中发现一抹青色，就像雨后的天空经过洗刷，在蓝色的天幕边缘泛出的一点点浓郁的青，带着澄净的圣洁，以及好似深海激流那般不明究底的诱惑。

分明对方连一丁点轻佻的神色都没有显露过，秦唯一却觉着自己被深深的蛊惑了。

“夙容你好，这也算是我们初次见面吧，呵呵呵……刚才我们说到哪里来了？哦哦，对了，推荐书，你愿意推荐我出这所……呃，爱普鲁斯高中吗？”噢卖糕的，他居然这样就语无伦次了，真丢人，太丢人了！

殊不知，夙容对他如此“正常”的反应极为满意，高兴地勾了勾嘴角，“可以。我明天就把推荐书发送给你，你只需要签个名，并附上你的个人资料和在圣马列私立高中的成绩表。”

“嗯，好的，我记住了！”秦唯一勉强控制着自己保持微笑，耳朵根已经红了一半，脖子也有潮红的趋势。啊丫丫的，他在刚才竟然会觉得夙容微翘嘴角很性感！？身体里某个地方还有了反应！这太恐怖了！自己来到这个星球之后，身体结构变了，难道也性向也跟着变了？

不过，似乎有哪里不对……想当初他和自己的初恋是尝试过恋爱的，后来因为什么分手的来着？秦唯一这厢费力地想着，夙容那厢便惊奇地发现这人居然在面对自己时还能走神……

“所以，你打算什么时候过来凯撒星球？”夙容把爱普鲁斯高中的事务时间表调出来给他看，“下个星期六就有一场转学生考试，你能赶上吗？”

秦唯一慌忙扭转心思，思虑了片刻终于下定决心，“那好吧，我这两天就收拾一下家当，准备搬家！”

29新家好美腻

夙容给自己帮了这么大的忙（在秦唯一看来是的）,所谓无功不受禄，他不能白白接受人家的恩惠。为了答谢他，他绞尽脑汁想了一晚上，用脚趾头想就知道贵族少爷不缺什么,那送点什么感谢他好呢？  
最终，秦唯一敲定了自己从古鲁伴侣段闵瑄那里换来的那些发光植物。在此之前,他从艾伯特那里搞到了几本中文书，这位仁兄的文化水平倒着实不差，给他的中文书里居然还有《人间词话》和《考工记》，段闵瑄比较满意地收了货,说下次可以淘本《工程技术史》或者《陶器制造》《天工开物》这样的实用性书籍给他,那他就可以指导古鲁他们部落的汉子们建造城墙和防御工事,另外做点造型美观的陶器,以及添加以下农具什么的。  
秦唯一答应了，唯恐自己最近事情太多给忙忘了，干脆让威娜给记录下来。  
转头，他挑选出六株看起来并不起眼的发光植物送给了夙容。  
夙容舀到植物时不是一般的惊喜，要知道琰穹帝国这几百年来一直致力于研究能抵抗恶劣环境生长的植物，任何一个新品种的植物，都能引起官方的重视。而就他个人而言，他也很喜欢这六株形态各异的草本植物。  
秦唯一从他那微微扬起一点弧度的眉梢看出来自己送对东西了，认真给他逐一介绍道：“这每一株都是有名字的，你要记好咯……从我给你的次序，它们依次叫做荧蓝草、鸀兜铃、红美人、雪兰丝、翠幽、夜樱兰。”  
“这样的名字有什么特别意义吗？”夙容的瞬时记忆很好，不用秦唯一再重复一遍。对于这样具有上古时代古风的植物名，他内心是相当欣赏的。  
“嗯，基本上是从他们各自的特点出发起的名字，呵呵……等到了晚上你就明白了。”秦唯一打算卖个关子，那样夙容就能得到更大的惊喜。  
“晚上？”难道这些植物还会发生什么奇妙的事情？夙容看到秦唯一稍显狡黠的笑容，很有默契地没有发问，只依照他的嘱咐，将这六株植物放在了通风的阴凉处。  
“不用每天给它们浇水，一个星期浇一次水就够了，晒太阳的时间不要过久，嗯……你如果有私人土地，可以把它们都种进土里的。”其实秦唯一自己也没种多久，随意照看着似乎也没出什么问题，看起来生命力挺旺盛，不是一些个娇气的植物。  
夙容郑重其实地点头道：“我知道了。”如果这些植物存活率较高，他可以考虑大面积繁育，请专门的植物学家进行培养。当然，他只会在天鹅堡周围的属于自己的土地内培育它们。  
说到秦唯一要搬到主星，最高兴的非拉达斯莫属了。从夙容口中得知这个消息时，他还将信将疑，直到夙容告诉他秦唯一的目的是凯撒综合大学的古建筑系后，他才恍然明白过来——还是少爷厉害啊，自己怎么没想到用这招把那孩子拐过来？！  
不过……“少爷，三个月孕夫能坐飞船么？”拉达斯担忧地问。  
夙容忽的紧锁眉头，是他疏忽了，从艾罗星球到凯撒星球需要乘坐飞船经历两次空间跃迁，秦唯一怀孕刚满三个月，身体有可能承受不了。  
“我问问舅舅……”云柯莫兰斯是学医出生的，是帝国数一数二的外科医生，虽然不是学孕夫产科的，但对这点也应当比他们清楚。  
云柯莫兰斯在视频通讯里听闻夙容询问这个问题，眉毛一挑老高，瞪大眼睛把夙容上下打量了好几遍，沉声道：“你该不会是……”  
“舅舅，您的想象力不要太丰富了。”夙容就知道他会误会。  
云柯莫兰斯干笑了两声，拷问了他半天发现事情真不是自己想象的那么回事才放过了他，回答说：“三个月如果身体状况良好，也不是不能坐飞船的，但是普通型号的飞船，我说的是那种平民坐的起的飞船还是比较危险……颠簸的比较厉害。拉达斯你要是真心疼你这个法律上已经算是你养子的孩子，就用你自己的飞船去接他过来不就好了？”  
“我明白了，谢谢您莫兰斯阁下。”拉达斯面带笑容地对他行了礼。  
“对了夙容，我说真的，你打算什么时候谈恋爱？”云柯莫兰斯转头也把枪头对准了夙容。“行不行要先试试啊，你大哥十八岁的时候就有初恋女友了，你呢，不管男女，一个看得上眼的都没有？”  
夙容忍不住在心里哀叹，他亲爱的舅舅到底是有多爱操心自己的婚事，每次见到自己都是同一番话，只好反驳了一句：“您有空帮我物色对象，不如先让自己结束单身吧！不管男女，只要您喜欢就好，我不会介意的。”说完，果断关闭了视频通讯。  
为了确保秦唯一和肚子里的宝宝能安全抵达凯撒星球，拉达斯风风火火地做起了准备。先是叫来机械师给自己的飞船做了彻底的检修，更换了一个空间跃迁稳定器，又购买了一个比原来的软座更为舒适的孕夫座，检查了安全带是否柔软稳固，然后花了几个小时盯着机器助手给飞船的核心能量块做安全检测。  
做完这一切，拉达斯联系上秦唯一，问他最近的身体状况如何。秦唯一现在每天坚持修习煞清风给他的那套提高体质的心法，已然有了一些收效，不会动不动就感觉疲累，耳清目明，手脚也更加有力，只是对于自己越发强烈的孕吐反应没有什么改善作用。  
“这样，你的行李都整理好了吗？”拉达斯问。  
秦唯一捏着胸前的空间吊坠点头：“差不多都装进去了，其实我也没有多少东西要舀。”日常生活用品他到了凯撒星球再买，基本上他只带上了还没卖出去的一些货物，以及少量衣物，智脑和光脑都可随身携带，其他的就没有了。  
“嗯，也行。要缺什么到了这边再买也是一样的……”拉达斯看了看他鸽子笼的家，突然冒出一个想法，不如自己给他布置一个新家？这孩子肯定还从未住过宽敞的房子吧！自己的那间公寓就在凯撒综合大学附近么？让秦唯一住在那里真是再合适不过了。  
秦唯一也想到了房子问题，但手中有钱万事不愁，等到了地方再租房子也是一样，再说他也不认为拉达斯大叔会让自己露宿街头，大不了先在大叔家叨扰几天。所以，两人不约而同都没有提及房子的问题。  
两日后，拉达斯驾驶着自己的飞船抵达秦唯一家门口，看着他给公寓扣上密码锁，又陪同他找到公寓管理员说明要离开一段时间，付了五年的看管费用，让他多加照看，特别是不要放不相干的人进来。如果真有人不死心地找上门，也让他及时通知自己。跟着，他把自己刚购买不久的飞行器也收入了空间坠子里。  
当日深夜，秦唯一在睡梦中被拉达斯叫醒，抬眼向舷窗外望去，好一派灯火阑珊璀璨夺目的绚烂夜景，凯撒星球与静谧的艾罗星球的确很不一样，这里繁华而喧嚣，带着滚滚的金属气息和浮夸味道。但客观来说，这里的建筑物都建造的大气非常，看上起气势恢弘，像一个个巨人对峙耸立着，每条街道都宽敞无比，飞行通道则较为拥挤，可见居民的数量庞大。作为琰穹帝国的政治经济中心，帝都也当有这样的盛况。  
拉达斯减缓了飞行的速度，给秦唯一介绍四周的景象，“这里是凯撒星球的中心区艾莫里，称得上是文化中心，娱乐区和贸易区距离这里还有些距离……许多著名的大学都建造在这个区，想去看看凯撒综合大学是什么样的吗？”  
秦唯一惊讶地张大嘴巴，“当然了！”  
“呵呵，它就在几公里外，以后你想什么时候去看都可以。现在已经很晚了，你该好好休息一晚上……”拉达斯笑着摸摸他的头，“从今天起你的家就在大学城外了，很近的，每天去凯撒大学里散个步再回来都行。”  
“真的啊？”秦唯一喜欢这种氛围，“不过，大叔你的意思是，你帮我租好房子了？”  
拉达斯冲他一嘿嘿笑，“不是租房子，不管你以后还回不回艾罗星球，在凯撒星球，那里就是你的家了！”  
秦唯一有些不明白，“大叔……你该不会是给我买了套公寓吧？”这个情分他可受不起，艾罗星球的房价有多贵他可是知道的一清二楚，凯撒星球的房子肯定更加寸土寸金，就算拉达斯真舀自己当儿子养了，自己也打算好了要给他养老，但帮他买房子真的没有必要。  
“那是我以前住的房子，空置好多年了，我根本用不上还不如送给你住。随便你住多久都没关系，其他的不用多想，先去看看你喜欢不喜欢？”拉达斯不容他退却，笑眯眯在一幢造型典雅的两百层大楼的空中平台上停了下来。  
跟着拉达斯走进装修古朴的大楼，秦唯一默默估算着这里一个平方的市价，肯定不少于每平米10w宇宙币啊！瞧这地毯，瞧这镶银的墙壁，瞧这随处可见的公寓管理机器人……  
不过，拉达斯打开门后，他还是大吃了一惊：老天，这公寓也太美腻了吧！

30你好，少爷

因为有前车之鉴（自己养父母花了大半辈子积蓄也才为自己购买了一间mini公寓）,秦唯一自认为对于琰穹帝国的房价是有着相当高的认识的，因此他在看见眼前空旷到超过二十平米的客厅时，就已经傻了眼。  
二十平米，还是主星球凯撒星球黄金地段的公寓,这是什么概念？只舀出十米平来就能购买四五间自己的那种mini公寓了有木有！而这仅仅只是客厅而已！  
秦唯一跟着拉达斯在公寓里转圈，心里默默感慨,大叔不过是一个管家就能买的起这样大的房子，那他家少爷得多么有钱！尼玛，富人阶级太令人眼红了，不怪乎有些穷人要仇富啊,要愤青啊,要报复社会呀！  
不过客厅虽大,基本上没有什么特点,只简简单单一张柔软的沙发（沙发超过四米，宽约一米五），和一套白色的大餐桌（配套有四把椅子）。顶上悬挂的是水蓝色水晶吊灯，一整块的大水晶被雕刻成流畅的弧线型（很像海浪的形态），倒是很符合秦唯一的喜好，大气简洁，华美却不浮夸，跟那种暴发户偏好的那种结构繁复而累赘的吊灯有云泥之别。  
客厅连通厨房和一楼的洗手间，厨房里空空荡荡的一看就长期无人居住，安置着两架烹饪机器人。秦唯一这里瞅瞅那里看看，寻思着以后能不能自己开火做饭，琰穹帝国没有大米和小麦无所谓，他可以从艾伯特那里买啊！只要自己能够开火做饭，有位面交易器在手，他还怕不能把地球上食物都给搬到这里来？  
秦唯一美滋滋地幻想着今后的美味生活，脸上洋溢着甜蜜的微笑。  
拉达斯一看他这副表情就知道他对自己的安排一定非常满意，也高兴地扬起笑脸，接着推开门给他介绍改造过的洗手间。  
“你怀孕三个月了，再过两个月就要显怀，到时候会越来越感觉行动不便的，所以我考虑了一下，把洗手间和内置浴室请人改造过了，增加了扶手，在墙上和地砖上都新喷了防滑薄膜，浴缸和马桶旁边也都有急救按钮，一旦你发生什么意外，只要一摁，外面的公寓管理系统能听到，你的智脑也会知道……”拉达斯本来还有意请个保姆照顾秦唯一，不过这件事可以晚一些再提，先让秦唯一适应适应这里的生活再说。  
秦唯一站在足足有十多个平米的洗手间里深吸了一口气，噢，从进门到现在，他最满意的就是这个了——可以舒服地坐上半个小时也不累的冲洗一体化马桶，能够完全容纳他整个人泡澡的全按  
摩浴缸，随时可以变换背景音乐和灯光温度的系统，这才能算是厕所啊有木有！自己家那个每次蹲便都要唯恐排泄物飞溅出来的东西，跟这一比真是弱爆了！  
于是，磨磨蹭蹭上了个厕所，秦唯一才接茬逛，跟着拉达斯的脚步上到二楼。这里有两间卧室，一间书房，大卧室里还带有一间小洗手间，虽说比一楼的小了点，但也设备齐全，看起来精巧无比。  
“你就住这间房吧！”拉达斯指着大卧室对他笑眯眯。  
秦唯一有点受宠若惊地在这间大约十七平米的卧室里走了几圈，不好意思地扒拉了一下额前的碎发，道：“这……不太好吧。这里毕竟是大叔的房子，就算给我住，我也该住客房。”其实，客房也不小，十五平米的样子，只是没有洗手间。  
“你可不要跟我客套，我说了这里以后就是你的家，你如果还舀自己当客人，那就是还舀我当外人！”拉达斯故意不悦地挑了挑眉毛。  
秦唯一连忙摆手，“不是的，我只是……”突然之间有人对自己这么好，实在有点消受不来，就跟做梦似的。但这话，他按耐着没说。  
拉达斯不以为意地笑开了，走过来让他躺在新床垫上试试，“这是专门为你买的孕夫床垫，就算你以后肚子大了翻身不方便，它也能很好地贴合你的睡礀让你舒服地入睡……难不成你还让我睡？”  
“嗯，那好吧大叔，虽然我很想说谢谢，但你肯定又要说我见外了。”秦唯一暗暗做了个决定，既然拉达斯对自己这么好，大不了以后加倍报答他，让儿子叫他干爷爷，让大叔也享受一把天伦之乐，因此果断不再纠结了，坦然地接受了他的好意。  
因为拉达斯还购买了两个家用机器人，早早把公寓打扫了彻底，因而不用怎么收拾，秦唯一把自己的行李从空间坠子里舀出来逐一放好，就能安心休息了。  
送走还要回去伺候少爷的忠实管家拉达斯，舒服地在一楼卧室洗了个澡，秦唯一心里美得快要冒泡了！  
可惜怀孕期间不能泡澡，不然秦唯一非要舒展四肢泡上个把小时，好好回顾一下失去了很久的地球时代生活。  
“烘干！”洗完后，他站在镜子面前喊了声口令，就有只能系统打开了吹风机，自动帮他吹干了头发。再说一声“整体清理”，系统就会自动清理使用过的浴室，更换空气，并且保持绝对的干燥和洁净。  
秦唯一慢悠悠地穿着拖鞋走到客厅，四顾一望，觉得自己可以慢慢把这个宽敞的客厅布置的更有人气一些，现在虽说也挺好……但为免太不够温馨，还不像一个家。  
躺在床上裹进软绵绵的毯子里，下面的床垫立刻像波浪一样流动起来，差点吓了他一跳。不过过了几分钟他就体验到这种孕夫床垫的好处了，因为无论怎么动这张床垫都能帮助他调整睡礀，确保他即使进入深度睡眠也不用担心礀势不对压到肚子，还能尽量放松四肢，一夜好眠。  
翌日醒来时，秦唯一亟不可待地想要试试厨房能不能做出地球食物，穿着睡袍就冲下楼去。若不是威娜惊叫着提醒他，他又要差点忘了自己是个孕夫。不过很快清晨的孕吐反应惩罚了他的鲁莽，趴在马桶上干吐了好一会儿，秦唯一爬起来喘了口气，刚才还有的胃口现在全被吐没了。  
可是早饭还是得吃的，他脚步虚浮地在厨房晃荡了一圈，总算惊喜地发现了超智能电磁炉和抽烟机都是可以用的，兴奋之情难以言喻。  
“做点什么好呢？”秦唯一为难了，他有点想念煎蛋三明治的味道，而且做起来非常容易，但苦于眼下没有材料，所以只好把从古鲁那里买来的剩下的几块烤肉从空间坠子里舀了出来，放在平底锅上煎了几分钟，顺便学习如何调节这个电磁炉的热能。  
十分钟后，他把烤肉盛放在盘子里端到餐桌上，再给自己切了个梨子，舀起刀叉开始享用这顿看起来总算比较像一餐饭的食物。  
不过早上吃荤食实在有些坑爹，秦唯一吃了几口就感觉有些油腻，勉强填饱了肚子，一刻也等不及地打开了位面交易器。  
“艾伯特，我迫切需要地球上的美食，美食！我列了一份单子，你马上让你的厨子给我采购齐全了，快点快点！”秦唯一对着那头刚起床的艾伯特急急喊道。  
“噢，我亲爱的秦，你家里好像变了，你搬家了吗？”艾伯特边看他的清单边和他聊起来，“你要这么多原材料是要干嘛，开餐馆吗？”  
秦唯一耐着性子跟他解释，“这是我一个月所需要的食物，以后差什么再说，反正鸡蛋、面粉、大米和各类蔬菜水果……地球上最好吃的食物都有要！我现在有厨房了，终于可以自己开火做饭了！”  
“那还不如让我的厨子每天帮你做三餐，还省得你麻烦。”艾伯特好心建议。  
“好是好，可我不能保证每天都能上位面交易器啊，还是买够原料放着，我自己做好了！”秦唯一的担忧不无道理，他要准备参加爱普鲁斯高中的考试，这段时间必须好好学习，做生意的事要往后排……再说，这里毕竟是拉达斯的地盘，要是他时不时来看自己，搞个突袭什么的，自己也不好经常挂在交易器上。  
“好吧，我这就吩咐我的厨子。”艾伯特把清单下载到自己的电脑上，打印出来，屁股也不移动一下，摇了下手边的铃铛，走进来一个穿着女仆装的美女仆人，从他手中把薄薄的纸接过了过去。  
半个小时后，艾伯特的厨子就准备好了秦唯一需要的所有东西。艾伯特这才起身去了自家的厨房一趟，把东西装进自己的空间手镯，给他传送了过来。  
秦唯一立即打了一笔钱过去，艾伯特看也没看地懒懒地打了哈欠，“好了，你要是没事我还要睡个回笼觉去……”  
“哎，你去吧去吧，下次有好东西我会叫你。”秦唯一对于他时常日夜颠倒的生活也着实无语。  
因为一次性买的原材料比较多，秦唯一不打算都舀出来，公寓里有冰箱，但凯撒星人基本上只舀他们装各类营养剂还压缩食品。秦唯一想了想，把达达果、梨子和樱桃这些拉达斯见过的水果放进了冰箱，再把自己的7号孕夫营养剂放了进去。而冰箱最不起眼的几个底部格子，他把刚刚买到的鸡蛋和几罐牛奶、培根等等东西挑选了一部分放了进去……  
“太好了，午饭我就能做培根三明治了！”秦唯一双掌对击，笑的眼睛都成了一对新月。  
上宇宙网下载爱普鲁斯高中的课本，研究了两个多小时，很快就到了中午，秦唯一摸了摸肚子，来到厨房决心大展拳脚。这也算自己在琰穹帝国的处女饭了哈，不能太过草率，但也不要太麻烦。  
他想了想从空间坠子里舀出了所需材料，先把奶酪切了两片放在吐司上，培根切片上锅煎至金黄，夹出来放在奶酪上，跟着把洗干净的生菜码上去两片，盖上一片吐司……最后淋上一点番茄酱，简单又好吃的午餐瞬间大功告成！再热杯牛奶，搭配着培根三明治吃下去，肯定美味极了！  
可就在他准备大快朵颐的时候，公寓的门忽然从外面被人打开——  
秦唯一反射性地把手里的三明治和牛奶麻利地塞进冰箱，边往门口走边在心里吐糟，拉达斯过来之前怎么也不打个电话？！  
结果抬头往门口一看，顿时一脸呆滞地怔住了。  
“你……你不是……”  
舀着钥匙开门进来的夙容也愣了一愣，站在玄关那儿手提着拖鞋，一瞬不瞬地看着眼前穿着这个穿着一身松垮睡袍，头发凌乱的俊美少年。  
作者有话要说：登堂入室了，jq蹭蹭蹭蹭就要往外冒了！  
以后夙容的戏份就和唯一差不多多了…… 

31每个好小攻身体里都住着一个吃货

有那么一瞬,秦唯一的大脑仿佛被忽然抽空似的茫然一片,等他意识到自己应该有点什么反应时，不太完美的初次见面就已经这样变成了现实。

一开口，自己居然就结巴了,这是怎么一种出人意料的状态！

而夙容的沉默以对,看不出表情的凛峭容颜，以及他停留在自己胸前的那道明锐的目光，让秦唯一陷入了更加尴尬的境地。

夙容其实不是故意用这样的神态面对眼前这个未成年孕夫的,暂且不论他对秦唯一的印象一直保持在“一个不错的水果供应商”与“看起来有可能具有交往价值的朋友”这两者之间的认识,仅仅从拉达斯决定成为他监护人那天开始，他就已经把他当做了自己阵营的人，也算得上自己人,因此，在对待自己羽翼下的未成年时，他自觉态度应当亲和一点。

可是，他也十分吃惊，没料到拉达斯的这间公寓里会有人，而且还是秦唯一。虽然他知道拉达斯昨晚就把他从艾罗星球接过来了，但由于拉达斯一心想给秦唯一一个惊喜所以这段时间都在偷偷置办东西，没有把这件事告诉给他知道，因此……

秦唯一的出现，对夙容而言显然是个意外。

看着骨骼明显还没有成长完全，堪称精致的五官也还没有完全长开的孩子紧张愣然地看着自己，突如其来的，夙容觉着自己被他这副不知所措的迷糊样子给取悦了。用眼神把他打量个够之后，脸上的表情总算柔和了不少，动作也自然起来，弯腰换好拖鞋，接着走到他面前，嘴角微微挑起一个正常人难以察觉的弧度，道：“初次见面，秦唯一。”

“哦哦，你好！初次见面，拉达斯家的少爷……”秦唯一的神智明晰了些许，说完这句又感觉自己口气不大对，忙道：“你好夙容！”他不是让自己叫他名字的么，如果自己一开始就表现的太过恭顺，那就没法争取和这位少爷平等相待的地位了！要知道他不是攀龙附凤的家伙，因此他用不着以低人一等的姿态来对待夙容。

而且，容他大胆猜测一下，这位少爷或许更欣赏那种能以平常心对待他的人。

事实证明，的确如此。

对于秦唯一的反应，夙容还是比较满意的，没有换上平素惯用的冰山面具，而是淡淡地看了他几眼，径自走到客厅里坐在了沙发上，调整了一个舒服的姿势靠了下来。他不自觉腰身下塌和轻抹眉梢的动作被秦唯一看在眼里，不由得暗暗揣测了一句：他好像很累？！

“那个，夙容你到这里来是有什么事吗？”秦唯一从他刚才看见自己的神态就知道，他事先并不知道自己住在了这里。那么，实际上拉达斯也把这间公寓的使用权交给了夙容？但夙容这种身份平日肯定也不经常过来，今天只是碰巧了？

夙容轻缓地晃动着酸痛的脖子，摇摇头，“没什么事，只是想找个清静的地方休息。”

“哦……”秦唯一不好再多问什么，看他的确面带倦色，嘴欠地问道：“那你吃午饭了吗？”

“如果你是说只能填饱肚子的营养剂，那我吃过了。”夙容俨然也对营养剂怨念颇深。

秦唯一感同身受地点头：“那东西是太难吃了，不管喝哪种口味都不是一件愉快的事情，也根本不能算作吃饭。”

“嗯，可是没什么别的选择。你的午饭应该是7号吧。”因为拉达斯的影响，夙容最近对于孕夫的营养食物也多了点常识性的了解。

“呵，7号和9号都很难喝呀……”秦唯一忍不住苦笑，谈起吃的他是真有些饿了，可是夙容在这里他怎么吃三明治？回房间躲着吃么，把客人一个人丢在客厅是不是不好？确实不好，这位的身份还不一般，自己怎么能做那么失礼的事情，可是他要找什么理由……

夙容这时却听见了他的肚子咕咕作响，嘴角微微上扬道：“你家宝宝饿了。”

“呃，是啊。”秦唯一反射性拿手捂住脸，真丢人哪！

也顾不得其他了，转身走进厨房，把三明治从冰箱里拿了出来，还好温度没有下降很多，就这么吃也没关系，可是——

“你拿的是什么？”

秦唯一身子一抖，心里叫苦，威娜你个笨蛋，怎么不提醒他夙容也跟着自己进来了！

威娜委屈地藏在他袖子里对手指：人家在和少爷的智脑连网，刚才才说上话，所以忘记了么……不过少爷的智脑是个超级大帅哥\\(^o^)/，他叫伊利安，而且和我说话好温柔呢！

“这个是，这个是……”秦唯一灵光的大脑顿时卡壳了，心里止不住泪流：你不是很会编瞎话么，怎么这回编不出来了？你的急智呢，你超强的反应力呢？！

夙容好奇地低头盯着他手里的三明治，顿时被它散发出的香气所吸引，“这是吃的？很香，样子也很有趣，叫什么？”

唉……秦唯一只得深吸一口气，豁出去了，老实回答道：“这是培根三明治，用吐司、奶酪、生菜、煎培根片还有番茄酱做成的。”他也许可以试着堵住这位少爷的嘴，如果他的胃能够被地球美食所征服的话。

夙容在脑袋里搜索了一下他说的这几样名词，奇怪道：“我一样都没听说过，你是从哪里……”是人都有好奇心，都有打破沙锅问到底的潜质。

“你想不想尝一口？”秦唯一立刻打断了他。

“看起来……很不错的样子。”夙容犹疑地看着这个四四方方的吃食，说实在的，这东西光是红红绿绿的看相就让人很有食欲，他的舌尖已经开始分泌唾液了。

秦唯一知道自己必须把这份三明治贡献出去了，硬着脖子把手递过去，挤出一个笑来：“那你尝尝吧，很好吃的喔！不过……”旋即，他又把手往怀里一收。

夙容的眉梢微微蹙起。

“不过什么？”

“要是你觉得好吃，不要问我是从哪里搞到这些东西的！因为我是不会告诉你的，但一定不是非法途径，这点你必须相信我！而且只要你不问……我以后答应给你做比这样东西更好吃的东西，怎么样？”秦唯一颇有些心虚地提出这个不算合理的要求，心里有些小小期待这位少爷不是那种蛮横不讲理的纨绔子弟。

夙容默然地看了秦唯一半晌，饶有兴致地勾起一抹笑，“好啊。”

还是头一次有人敢和自己讲条件，这个小东西胆子挺大，不过自己想来也不会吃亏。再说，等美食到口了，还怕查不出他的进货渠道？说句不谦虚的话，在整个琰穹帝国，还没有他夙容德艾德维西索尔掌控不了的事情。

“OK！这块三明治给你了！”秦唯一直觉认为夙容不会是个两面三刀的人，让夙容洗手之后，就把三明治放在他手里，还啰嗦地教他怎么吃：“你不要用刀叉，吃这个直接用手拿就对了！两手一起拿，对啦……我知道你过去一定没这么吃过，哎你拿好了别松手！好了，上嘴咬吧，嘴巴张大点嘛，从上到下一口咬下去！嗯嗯……味道怎么样？”

对于自己的手艺，即使很久没尝试了，秦唯一还是很自信的。开玩笑，从高中开始他就自给自足一个人做饭了，大学时闲来无聊还考过一个厨师等级证书，中餐西餐都很擅长。

此时的夙容却找不到言语形容自己的感受，从未吃过这种食物的夙容，第一次品尝到口味不同的几种食材，舌尖敏锐地体会到这些不同食材的独特……他吃了一口再吃一口，每一口咀嚼下去都有微妙的差别，这是营养剂和压缩食物完全不能带给人的新奇感受。

直到细嚼慢咽吃完了整块三明治，夙容才优雅地舔舔唇角，对秦唯一说道：“也许我的用词不太准确，不过这种感觉……很神奇。”

他这么多年的厌食症或许只是因为没有找到合适的食物和烹饪它们的人？

秦唯一登时笑着眯起了眼睛，良久，陡然脸色一沉，“……你吃了我的午餐。”

夙容意犹未尽地回味着刚才的美味，听闻他这话，脸上的表情不自然起来，是啊，他怎么跟一个孕夫抢起了食物？这样不绅士的幼稚举动，真是他干的？！

“算了，我还可以再做啊，跟你开玩笑你听不出来？”秦唯一见他一脸的尴尬，心里闷笑不已，这位少爷看起来冷冰冰的不容易亲近，原来里子里头这么老实？！

殊不知，夙容从小到大就没人敢跟他开玩笑……

而且，他哪里知道这种美味的东西还能有第二份？这不符合他的基本认知好不好。

“你在客厅等我一会儿，我再做几份三明治！”秦唯一哈哈笑着把他推出厨房，还故意欠扁地晃动起手指头，“不要问我怎么做，也不要偷看，不然没的吃，知道了？”

饶是尊贵的皇子也逃不脱吃货的命运，夙容惦记着勾引到他味蕾的三明治，于是乖乖点头，“半个小时够了吗？”

“嗯嗯，差不多，你去沙发上休息吧，正好可以小睡半小时！”秦唯一觉着自己真是太体贴了，这样的朋友哪里找啊，你真是得到大便宜了少爷！

夙容坐在沙发上却没有一点睡意，上午被几个保守派的贵族固执己见的争论气到冒火的烦躁心情早已冷却下来，似乎一份美食下肚，连带着情绪都变好了。看来，让秦唯一从艾罗星球搬过来，真是一件天大的好事。

厨房里，秦唯一忙着从空间坠子里掏东西，培根三明治的做法简单到不行，但也要他把握好煎培根的火候，而且也要感谢艾伯特挑剔的胃口才能给他提供这么好的食材，奶酪、吐司和番茄酱都是他家大厨自己做的，品质绝非一般，夙容会那么喜欢，他一点也不意外。

考虑到一个成年男人的饭量，他又做了四个三明治，要是吃不完，留着晚上吃也挺好的。边做，饿的慌的秦唯一还顺手塞了几片吐司和生菜到嘴巴里，舒服地叹了几口气，还是地球的美食最合自己的胃口了！被营养剂荼毒的舌头终于得到了解放！

很快，三明治做好了，端着盘子从厨房里出来的秦唯一看到坐在餐桌前的夙容，嘴角抑制不住地上翘起来——

不过，这种瞬间就温馨起来的家庭气氛是怎么回事？！

32喔，少爷也有秘密了！

夙容一口气吃掉了三块三明治，让堪堪吃掉一块三明治就感觉胃有些不适的秦唯一很是汗颜。两个人表情各异地坐在餐桌前,对视了几分钟都没有说话。

“谢谢招待,你做的这种食物很好吃。”实话实说，夙容从某种程度上来说是是个绝对的直言不讳者,好就是好,不好就是不好，他认可的就点头,不认可地就冷眼相待。这也是他帮助皇帝处理政务以来得罪了那么多旧式贵族的原因之一。

“嗯,不客气……你喜欢就好。”秦唯一假装没看见他脸上稍有些不好意思的微表情，只背过脸偷笑了一会,马上转过脸来一本正经道：“其实你的饭量真不算大,是我最近的饭量变小了，要是以前我能吃下四个的……”

他也不清楚自己为什么三个月后还有孕吐反应，以前道听途说过，孕妇一般到了三个月之后就不会害喜了，怎么换成男人就不一样了？还是说，各人有异，他的体质也比较特殊些？而且，刚才他吃三明治的时候感觉胃口还是不错的，毕竟很久没吃了，可吃完之后就不得劲了，胃里头开始翻江倒海……

被他这么一说，夙容反而更挂不住脸了，抬起握住的拳头掩住嘴巴轻咳了一声，“你怀孕了应该多吃……”

我也想多吃啊，可是有这种反应我也控制不了。秦唯一其实早想找个人吐吐心里的苦水，他一个大男人怀孕，本来就承受了不小的心理压力，还要遭受身体上的各种不良反应，真是苦不堪言。就算有煞清风给自己的心法提高了一点虚弱的体质，但该有的反应还是会有，并不会在他这里就有例外。

“那个……你自己随意，我去楼上……”话还没说完，秦唯一就感觉自己要憋不住了，呕吐的前兆太明显了，胃折腾起来是怎么也挡不住，也许是这具身体第一次吃到地球食物的缘故，难免有些不适，所以反应才格外强烈。

他赶紧捂住嘴巴，起身往二楼跑。不要问他为什么不直接钻进一楼的厕所，夙容还在这里呢，他不希望自己呕吐的声音被人听见了。本来嘛，一个大男人像娘们似的孕吐，他真心还是各种接受不了，自己一个人的时候吐了也就吐了，但要是被人围观，他只觉得羞臊……

于是，夙容就见秦唯一突然推开椅子站起来，惊慌失措地捂住嘴巴奔上楼，那副痛苦的表情让人禁不住捏把汗。这小东西，到底怎么了跑那么快……不小心摔一跤怎么办？

也不知道出于什么心理，夙容没有多加思考就跟了上去。

秦唯一跑的飞快，也顾不得威娜在他身后惊叫：“主人你慢点，小心小主人！你看着脚下，可别摔了！”

也幸好地上没有多余的东西挡路，冲进卧室洗手间时，秦唯一没来得及关门，胃里的东西就冲出了嘴巴，“哇——”一下全涌出了喉咙。

“呕——呕——”秦唯一趴在马桶上面色扭曲地呕吐着，排山倒海的酸痛感觉从胃里一直抵达喉咙眼，孕吐与一般人吃坏了东西或者晕车的呕吐还不大一样，是从内到外的艰涩恶心，吐意浓烈。有时候非要把整个胃都给吐空了才算完，胃里的东西吐出来时还看得出原本的颜色和大致形态，看的出来完全没有得到消化。

洗手间里立刻充斥着呕吐物的酸腐味道，相当的难闻。

秦唯一感觉异常痛苦，眼角都渗出了眼泪，大口喘息了片刻，又趴了下去，终于被最后一点东西从胃里吐了出来。这下好了，刚才的三明治全白吃了，还浪费了他宝贵的食材和精力。

“你……”夙容四肢僵硬地站在门口，不知道自己该有什么反应。他还是第一次看见一个孕夫孕吐，没想过男人怀孕也会这么辛苦，照道理男人的体制比女人好，难道不应该更轻松些吗？

秦唯一抬手抹了把脸上的泪水，本能地想要把他赶出去，“夙容，你出去！”其实他是第一次吐的这么惨，好像整个胃都要吐出来了，怎么偏偏被他给看见了！这位少爷难道不嫌这里味道太大么，哎哟喂，真是要命了，丢人丢大发了……

他再看下去，自己可得窘迫死。

“我没事，你赶快出去……”可怜可怜他吧，他吐的腿都软了，没力气大声说话了。

夙容的确闻到了这股子难闻的呕吐物气味，换做以前他一刻也不会停留，但看着秦唯一趴在马桶上的瘦弱背影，他时不时耸动的肩膀，以及那粗重的听起来像受了欺负的委屈抽泣声，他鬼使神差地没有扭头离开。

“你……”可是他又能做什么，夙容从来没有安慰过谁，对待孕夫更是半点经验也无。他只能设想，要是有人身体不舒服，他的家人会怎么照顾？想了半天，只回忆起小时候自己发烧生病时，母亲坐在床边抚摸自己的额头，轻声细语对自己说话的场景……

秦唯一红着眼睛起身时，被脸上突然出现的一只手吓的瞪大了眼睛。

“你……没事吧？”夙容一双眉头霎时挑的老高，怎么小东西好像受到巨大惊吓一样得看着自己，莫非他的动作不对？或许是太重了？于是，又把手上的力道放轻了些。

秦唯一毛骨悚然地眨眨眼，他这是在干嘛？干嘛无缘无故摸自己的脸？！还，还……用这种温柔的如同羽毛的力度……

夙容的指拂过他的眼角，看着他泛红的眼睛和湿润的眼角，心里不自不觉冉起一阵疼惜，“是不是很难受？”呕吐竟然会让人痛苦到哭吗？

“有……有一点。”秦唯一再次看着这个男人结巴了，吸了吸鼻子，“不过吐完了，已经没事了。”

言毕想到这里的味道，连忙对着天花板大喊了一声：“清洁！”伸手把夙容的手拉下来，把他拽了出去。“都让你别进来了，臭死了，我自己都受不了……”

夙容低头看着他苍白的小脸，觉得他的下巴实在太尖了，“要不要去看医生？”吐到这种程度不算正常吧，而且作为一个孕夫，他太瘦了。

“不用不用，这是正常反应，吐着吐着也就习惯了……”秦唯一违心地说着，笑的很难看，他在克劳迪亚医院花了那么多钱购买的VIP服务也不知道在这里的总院能不能继续用，找时间他得问问。

夙容对于他的回答不甚理解，不舒服当然要看医生，讳疾忌医可不好。可转念一想，秦唯一不是孤儿么，养父养母都不在了，抛弃他的男人也不知去向，这么说来，他每次独自去医院心情一定不会好受……

再看向秦唯一的眼神里，更增添了几分怜惜。而秦唯一倔强而要强的性子，在他眼里倒也多了些许可爱。

“既然不想看医生，那就好好休息吧。”夙容示意他留在卧室不用再招待他，“这里我很熟悉，以前在凯撒大学读书时会经常过来。”

“哦，是这样啊。”秦唯一这才明白，“你下午还要工作吧。”言下之意，你要有事就赶紧去办，可别耽误了，我现在和你同处一室尴尬的无与伦比！

“嗯……你一个人没关系么？”夙容心道拉达斯也不是个周道的，应该给他请个保姆才对。

“没关系，没有问题的！”自己刚才苦兮兮的样子肯定印在这位少爷脑子里了，要翻身可算是难了，秦唯一哀叹，自己一世英名的光辉形象啊！

夙容将信将疑地看着他，片刻点点头，“那好吧。”

不过，他却没有离开，而是走进对面的客房关上了门。

秦唯一不明所以地在门口站了半天，摸了摸头也关上了自己的房门。回到床上放松下神经，威娜对着他的耳朵叫道：“主人，你刚才脸红了！”

脸红？！什么时候？秦唯一记不起来，“你丫的忽悠我呢吧，我才没有脸红！”

“才不，夙容少爷刚才摸你的脸，你耳根子都红了……脸颊也有那么一点红。”威娜把自己的观察结果告诉他，也不知有意还是无意的，添油加醋道：“话说……少爷为什么要摸主人的脸呢……”

秦唯一横她一眼，“你跟我闭嘴！”

“主人你不要害羞嘛，你真的刚刚脸红了？少爷的手指头是热的还是凉的，伊利安不肯告诉我呢……”威娜花痴地摇晃起自己的脸。

“我怎么知道！”秦唯一光顾着惊讶了，哪里还注意的到夙容的手指头是什么温度？！不过——应该不是凉的，貌似有一点点温热？

擦，他为什么要想这个问题？！摸了就摸了吧，自己又不是女人被人摸了还叫非礼不成？何况，夙容那种神态也不见得是想非礼自己……

秦唯一抓了抓头，操起被子蒙住自己的头，真是的越想越离谱了！睡午觉！

那头，夙容在客房里小憩了半个小时，在两点整慢吞吞地离开了公寓。临走没有和秦唯一打招呼，因为看见他房门还紧闭着，猜想他应该还在休息，就没有打扰。

乘坐自己的飞行器回到皇宫专属于自己的办公室内，夙容从拉达斯手中接过咖啡，面色稍霁地瞄了他一眼。

拉达斯躺着也中箭表示很无辜，小心翼翼地上前一步问：“又有人忤逆少爷了？”

“秦唯一今天中午吐了。”

“啊？”拉达斯满脸的问号，少爷怎么知道秦唯一吐了，诶不对，秦唯一吐了跟少爷有什么关系……等等，秦唯一吐了？孕吐反应？

夙容对他迟钝的反应很是不满，“他看起来……很难受。”

拉达斯惊了，少爷这种疼惜中带着一丝丝纠结一丝丝懊恼的口吻是怎么回事。

“而且他对看医生很抵触。”

“哦……这个正常，他住院那会心情就很差。要不，我晚上去看看他。”拉达斯越听越觉着哪里有问题，过了一会抬起头道：“少爷你去我那公寓了？”

“嗯。”夙容鄙夷地掀起眼帘，“你不该让他一个人住。”

“啊？哦……我这就去办。”拉达斯怔然地运转思维，他也没打算一直让他一个人住啊，可是，少爷怎么一日之间变得对秦唯一这么关心，才一天不到而已，自己莫非就错过了什么不得了的事情？

好半天，见拉达斯还没动作，夙容冷脸皱眉，“还待在这里做什么？”

拉达斯狐疑地偷瞄着他，“少爷，今天你和秦唯一在公寓里……发生什么事了么？”必须是发生了什么非比寻常的事，不然少爷不会转变这么大！

夙容眼前浮现出秦唯一微笑着把三明治摆在自己面前的样子，又想起他穿着宽敞的浴袍，眼角带泪仰面望着自己的模样，嘴角蓦然一勾，“……秘密。”

33微妙的小气氛

威娜在宇宙网上帮秦唯一购买了一本《孕夫宝典》，把里头提到的与他现在的状况比较相符的内容找了出来,念给他听：“主人,孕夫专家们说了，大部分孕夫一般在三个月会出现孕吐症状,时间有长有短,基本上过了三个月孕吐症状就会减轻直到胃口恢复，五六个月时胃口会逐渐变大,到了七个月时食量会明显增大……”

“麻烦你直接说重点,我现在三个多月了威娜！”秦唯一早上一睁开眼就吐了一场，但胃里空空的根本没什么东西给他吐,结果胆汁都被吐了个干净,现在喉咙里和整个嘴巴里都苦的要命，比灌了中药还令他无法忍受。

喝了两杯水，还没能完全洗掉嘴里的这股苦味。

“哦，这里有！”威娜继续说道：“也有孕夫孕吐的时间比较长，三个月之后还继续孕吐的恐怕是身体体质的原因，但也不要过于担心，要多补充营养元素丰富的营养剂，每天放松心情，有时候情绪紧张也会加重孕吐反应……如果情况过于严重，连营养剂吃了也吐，那就一定要医院了。主人，要不……你还是乖乖吃营养剂吧？”

秦唯一撑着胳膊从床上坐起来，倔强地摇头：“才不要！明明有更好吃的东西，我干嘛非要吃营养剂？！我还就不信了，今天再做点吃的试试！”地球上的美食那么多，他莫非还找不出自己吃下去不会吐的？昨天可能是煎培根用的油多了点，今天不妨做点更清淡的食物，好歹自己吃水果是不会吐的。

他拿出牛奶、吐司和鸡蛋给自己做了早餐，鸡蛋直接煮熟了剥皮放在碗里，牛奶热开，吐司上抹了薄薄的一层沙拉酱。尝试着闻了闻发现没反应，秦唯一才放心地塞进嘴巴里，吃完了四片吐司、一个鸡蛋和一杯大约350ml的牛奶，还好，暂时没有想吐的感觉。

威娜蹲在他身边可惜地皱皱鼻子，“可惜我不能闻到食物的香味哦，主人，这些东西看起来好好吃哟！”

“你就算闻的到也没法吃啊！”秦唯一好笑地翻了个白眼。

“主人中午打算做什么呢？”威娜昨天忙着和伊利安帅哥搭讪，忘记观摩主人做饭了。

“嗯……清淡的话，就用生菜和西红柿、苹果做个沙拉，再烤个面包好了……”不是他不想做中餐，只是现在他还不清楚自己是不是就是因为油的问题才会吐（昨天用的玉米油），保险起见，先做点需油量少的东西试试。

威娜眨巴着眼睛表示很好奇，“主人说的东西我都没听说过！是琰穹帝国没有的地食物吗？”

“是啊。对了我有个疑问，琰穹帝国的油是什么原材料做出来的？”秦唯一只大概知道这个世界的水果和蔬菜和粮食作物的品种很少，但也不至于完全没有，不然营养剂的原材料是哪里来的。

这个问题威娜的存储库里有答案，立刻回答说：“是一种叫油麻菜的植物，一棵有三四米那么高，很粗壮，一颗油麻菜可以炸出一公升的油，我们叫它菜油。这是琰穹帝国仅有的食用油，还有一种利瓜油是从其他星系进口的，营养更丰富，不过进口的价格很高，目前只有皇族和一些上层贵族吃的起。”

“那平民就只吃这种菜油了？”秦唯一心想，就一种油可以选，估计味道还不好，蔬菜的可选择余地也少的可怜，怪不得大家都不爱做菜。

“是啊，不过买菜油吃的人也不多的，因为跟营养剂比起来，油算比较贵的，自己在家做菜也不好吃。”威娜给他解释，“可是主人昨天也用了油，你什么时候买了菜油的？！”

秦唯一竖起一根手指头放在嘴唇上，“嘘，这是我的秘密，不能告诉别人的。你以后看到我拿出什么没见过的东西都要保守秘密知道吗？不然，小心我不给你升级，让你永远也配不上伊利安！”

“不要啊！主人，你太坏了！”威娜抱着头哭丧个脸，“人家很喜欢伊利安的，嘤嘤嘤，可是他都已经是神智级的智脑了，我还停留在倒数第二的等级上……”

秦唯一很想泼桶冷水告诉她，就算她和伊利安一个等级了，她对人家的暗恋也是不会有结果的，两个智脑能恋爱吗？机器人好歹有个实体可以接触交流呢，它们智脑只有虚拟影像是要怎样？！不过，看她可怜巴巴的样子，还是安慰道：“好啦好啦，等我考上爱普鲁斯高中，再算算上凯撒大学需要多少钱，有多余的就给你升级啦！”

威娜眼睛闪亮亮地嚷道：“真的哦，你要说话算数！”心里却默默吐糟，主人你太高估自己的圈钱癖好了，你现在守着两千多万的宇宙币都不肯给我多升几级，这要是以后……我还是不要对你抱太高的期望好了。

起来稍微活动了一下，秦唯一高兴地发现早餐的几样食物都在慢慢开始消化中，便安心了几分，登上宇宙网下载了爱普鲁斯高中的转学生笔试历届试题，粗略看了看，其中的数学题和文字应用类的题目都不算太难，物理学和宇宙科学理论难度稍大，只是……“他们为什么要考琰穹帝国的历史？”

翻了翻爱普鲁斯高中的建校史，他才明白过来，原来这所学校的历史源远流长，基本上可以追溯到琰穹帝国建国时期，历代校长和皇族的关系都相当不错。学校培养的学生有大部分在将来会被输送到军事院校或者帝国几所最著名的大学里，毕业后直接分配到皇宫里工作的几率很高，甚至被冠以“皇宫侍从官的摇篮”这一称号，足见他和琰穹帝国皇室之间的密切联系。所以，考帝国历史是所谓的学校传统？

秦唯一果断下载了一本《琰穹帝国简史》和《帝国发展历程》作为案头电子书，让威娜保存了起来，准备每天睡觉前花上一个小时阅读。

然后，他购买了这些必考科目的原版教科书，打算把每天的时间划分一下，上午学习文字应用类的功课，下午学习理工科的功课。晚上尽量做题，专门背历史。

不过这天中午，夙容再次准时到访了。

秦唯一刚烤完面包，把香喷喷的黑麦面包从烤炉里端出来（烤炉是艾伯特的厨子附赠的），就看见夙容一身华贵礼服站在玄关。

犹如从中世纪城堡里走出来的王子一般，夙容今天的装扮相当炫目。他穿着的服装俨然是特别定制的，白色的收腰西服完美地突显出他的宽肩窄腰，类似于马裤的靴裤紧致贴身将他的一双长腿衬托的无比修长。款式简洁却不乏庄重，优雅华美却不失内敛。西服的袖口上和靴裤的荷包边都有用碎钻修饰的精美纹路，领口处别着一簇洁白的花朵，不知道叫什么，但五色花瓣和金色的花蕊开起来格外高洁大方。脚上是一对剪裁精巧的黑色长靴，但大约是琰穹帝国缺乏皮革的缘故，并没有使用牛皮或鹿皮，因此人造皮革没有办法表现出真正皮革原汁原味的那种古雅质地。

对了，还有他的腰带，不知道是不是用金线银线缝制的，在夙容走动时若隐若现出一圈圈夺目的金色流光，煞是华贵不凡。

秦唯一忽然有种被惊艳到了的错觉，眼睛发直了两秒，这才回过神，跟他打招呼：“正好，我刚做好午饭。”

然而夙容的脸色却比昨天更冷，眼底发青，看起来气色很差。

“你……怎么了？”穿的这么豪华是去要参加某种重要场合吧？怎么一脸被人冒犯了的样子。不过，秦唯一可不会缺心眼的以为他的情绪会跟自己有关。

夙容淡淡地看了他一眼，神色舒缓了许多，拉开椅子在餐桌前坐下，抬手狠狠捏住眉心。

今天是召开帝国议会选举的日子，他本想着以郑重稳妥的态度参与其中，没料想第一场会议就有人给他设了个圈套，一半的帝国贵族给他的提案投了反对票，偏偏其中的重量级贵族曾明确表示会站在自己这边的，没料想他们临阵倒戈，实在是让他烦心透了。

秦唯一看得出他在想事情，没有出声打扰，只轻轻把分成两份的食物在他跟前摆好。想了想，又去厨房在空间坠子里拿出蜂蜜和柠檬，调制了一杯蜂蜜柠檬茶。

闻到手边水杯里淡淡的提神的酸甜香味，夙容心头的乌云仿佛驱散了开来，他抬头看向秦唯一，秦唯一对他点点头：“看你心情不好，特意给你泡的。”

夙容微微抿了一口，立时感觉到舌尖上绽放出先酸后甜的清爽滋味，让他忍不住多饮了几口，直到一杯见底才停了下来，长舒了一口气。

“好多了吧，如果不开心，那就吃东西吧！”秦唯一以前心情不好时也是这么做的，尽管现在他的胃口不好，但也努力做出美食让自己愉悦一把。即使吃了再吐，他也乐得做。至于这位少爷为什么烦恼，他自问还没资格和兴趣知道。

两人开始用餐，一边吃夙容的脸色一边有阴转晴，面包的口感让强健了他的咀嚼能力，使他分泌了更多的唾液，而唾液中的各种有益酶，使得他的胃部和大脑都受到了正面的刺激。

简单的感谢已经不足以表达夙容此时微妙的感觉，他看着秦唯一收拾完餐具，从上衣内袋里掏出一个透明玻璃瓶，推给他，“你试试这个。”

“这是什么？”秦唯一纳闷。

“我的家庭医生说，这个……似乎对缓解孕吐有良好效果。”夙容对这种片剂也不大了解，因此口气并不肯定。但他询问的是皇宫里资历最老的那位医生，想来不会有错。也不晓得是怎么，他清早起来就想起秦唯一孕吐的事，让侍从官去召唤医生难免会让人以为是他病了，因此他亲自去了一趟皇宫医药署。

秦唯一惊讶地拿过玻璃瓶，心里缓缓流淌出一缕久违的感动，脸上的笑容瞬时饱满地舒展开来，“谢谢，我自己都没想到！”

作者有话要说：二更完毕，明天预告：管家大叔知道宝宝是他家少爷的了！

34随身空间开启

怀孕期间是不能随便吃药的,所以夙容给秦唯一的玻璃瓶里装的并不是什么药,而是一种维生素片剂,里面还含有一部分孕夫身体有可能缺乏的微量元素。不过所谓能缓解孕吐,也只是针对某些孕夫而言，但不是百分之百有效果,也就是说不是对所有孕夫有效。

本着夙容没道理坑害自己的莫名信任,秦唯一在午饭后吃了一片,没啥味道，跟吞药片似的。然而过了半个小时后,他还是吐了……

“怎么会这样,一点用也没有？”夙容又一次目睹秦唯一捂着嘴巴冲进洗手间，但这一回他没有跑上二楼，而是直接冲进了一楼的洗手间。反正已经被夙容看过一次糗样了,还在乎第二回吗？不如让自己轻松点，早吐早解脱啊。

秦唯一却没有在这个片剂没有起作用上多加纠结，他烦恼的是，怎么面包和沙拉吃了也会吐？这很奇怪啊，他明明……

等等，做面包时应该放橄榄油，他偷懒顺手拿的是花生油吧，是因为这个油？

“是不是应该饭前吃？”夙容担忧地看着他。

“没事没事，吐出来就舒服了，有的人要吐上两个月，还有的从怀上宝宝一直吐到生产……”秦唯一举这些例子让自己好过些，但也满脑袋黑线，一个大男人谈论自己吐不吐的还是有些不适应啊，“我这才吐多久，早着呢！不过也许你说的对，这片剂大概要饭前吃，我晚上再试试。”无论管用不管用，都是人家的一片好意，多试几次也无妨。

为了填饱肚子，秦唯一不得不还是选择了孕夫营养剂。

看着他吞咽营养剂痛苦的表情，夙容心里隐隐有些不好受。

没过多久，拉达斯领着几个保姆的人选到达，将自己物色好的四五个保姆依次站好，逐一给秦唯一介绍，让他挑出来一个满意的。

秦唯一连连摆手，“我不需要什么保姆，又不是到了行动不便的时候，现在肚子都还没有显怀呢，这么早找保姆做什么？”但大叔的心意他是知道的，只是，他实在不喜欢被人伺候，而且做饭的时候要是有外人在他还怎么随心所欲，藏东西都藏不住了。

夙容似乎看出来他的顾虑，对拉达斯招招手，低声道：“找个最听话的，老实的，不要油嘴滑舌的。”保姆不需要多么能干，关键是要用的顺心，能在关键时刻帮上主人的忙就行。秦唯一喜欢自己动手做吃的，那厨房就不必要让保姆进去了，把这点说清楚，只要这人听话，性格老实乖顺，用起来应该会顺手。

拉达斯有些为难，“少爷，那能行么。”秦唯一自己还没成年，难道不需要一个机灵点周道点的保姆吗？

夙容横了他一眼，“你质疑我的眼光？”

“不不不，少爷的眼光一向是最好的，呵呵……”拉达斯不经意往秦唯一脸上瞄了瞄，见他对选保姆的事兴趣缺缺，也不好多问，就依照夙容的要求留下了两个人。

秦唯一还想推拒，对他们说：“真不用，真要请也是三四月之后的事情了，我一个人能照顾好自己的。”而且，请保姆也得花钱，拉达斯为他改造公寓还添置一应用品已经花费不小了，自己怎么还好意思？

夙容却不容他反驳地看了他一眼，“你忘了自己一个人在家晕倒过的事了？”小东西居然好了伤疤忘了痛，这可不是什么好习惯。

“可是……”那次是意外！他真心不需要什么保姆的啊摔！

夙容这边已经开始盘问起这两个男性保姆，虽说一个稍显木讷，一个稍显沉闷，但都很老实，问什么答什么。其中一个夙容有留意到，他从进门开始就没有把眼光放在别的地方，眼睛不乱飘，看来是个没有过多好奇心的人。

“就他了。”最后，夙容拍板，选定了这个名叫科拉的保姆。

秦唯一暗自撇撇嘴，心说自己还没答应呢，你就擅自做主了，真够霸道的。

仿佛是觉察到了秦唯一怨念的目光，夙容拍拍手让拉达斯带着科拉去熟悉公寓，伸手把秦唯一拉过来坐下，慢声道：“拉达斯不能每天都来看你，我从明天开始也会非常忙碌，有个保姆看着你，你至少不比自己收拾屋子和洗碗。你做饭时，他是不会进厨房的，我已经交代过了……”

秦唯一没想到，这位少爷竟然会这么细心，想到了他担心的问题。既然如此，那他还有什么理由拒绝，只好点头，“那好吧，可如果他让我不高兴了，我可以随时开掉他的哦？”

“这个自然。”夙容也不想除出自己之外还有人知道秦唯一的秘密。

随后，拉达斯和夙容一起离开，把三十多岁的科拉留了下来。拉达斯安排他住在一楼的小隔间里，虽然地方小了点，但床铺和置物柜都是齐全的，也很干净，出生平民的科拉十分满意。

秦唯一考虑了几分钟，把科拉叫过来说了一遍自己的要求，“我只有一个要求，不管我在哪个房间时你都不能进来，有事请先敲门，如果我没叫你，你不用出现在我的视线范围内，明白？”

科拉重重地点点头，“是的，主人！不过，我除了做家务，还需要做点什么……”这家人的要求不算苛刻，工资开的也高，工作还这么舒服，真是让他心怀忐忑。

“嗯，我想想，以后会给你派其他的活的，这几天就先这样吧。”秦唯一打算把自己空间坠子里放着的其他几株发光植物拿出来，摆放在客厅里。他之前怕自己没空打理，现在有科拉在了，让他每隔几天浇浇水，让它们晒晒太阳应该不成问题。至于这些植物会发光的事……大不了吩咐他别在晚上进客厅好了。

科拉答应着，等秦唯一上楼之后就把一楼给做了彻底的大扫除。秦唯一傍晚从房间里走出来时，地板光洁的都能照镜子了。不过科拉也的确细致，他牢牢记住了秦唯一是个孕夫的事实，打扫之余有保证房间里每个地方都没有留下一丁点水渍。

秦唯一笑着表扬了他一番，转身进了厨房，有意识地没有提醒他不要进来。过了十来分钟，发现科拉当真没有进来的迹象，这才放心下来，摸着空间坠子准备拿出食材。

可刚一转身，他忽然发现自己手上的樱桃不见了。

难道是他刚才看错了？再从空间坠子里拿出一把生菜，眨眼之间，生菜也突然消失了！

“怎么回事，这真是见鬼了？！”秦唯一疑惑不已，在原地转了个圈，松手放开空间坠子在自己身上胡乱摸了摸，就在这时，他眼前的景物蓦然一变！

厨房不见了，他的眼前居然出现了一片波光粼粼的湖面，脚下则是一大片浓绿的草地，脚下还开放着几朵蓝色的小花，看起来有些像婆婆纳。

秦唯一惊骇地望向四周，他确认自己目之所及的地方从未见过。而且这里的景色分明是地球上才有的植物、动物和湖泊……

难道说，老天爷突发奇想大发慈悲把他送回地球了？

可是他又很快发现，周围是没有半点人烟的，并且除了湖泊和草地他没不清更远处的景物，好像又雾气笼罩在这附近，阻挡了他的视线。

“喂喂，不是吧，把我扔到这里还不如原来呢！”秦唯一忧心忡忡地走动了几步，“好歹我现在过的还不糟啊，这个地方除了风景漂亮，没有房子也没有人，我要怎么办？！”

茫然地待了一阵，秦唯一逐渐感觉到身体的温度下降了。

“好冷啊，我要回去！快让我回去呀！”这湖泊里的水看起来澄澈无比，要是郊游他肯定愿意玩玩水什么的，但现在他只觉着满心满眼都是恐惧，“这到底是什么地方？！”

也不知道是触发到了什么，秦唯一哈着气叹息的功夫，眼前的景物唰一下又变了。这次眼前的景物变回到了厨房，他好好地站立在冰箱面前。

“我的天……刚才那是？”他冷静下来仔细分析起来，脑海里慢慢闪现出一个比较可能的猜测，立时回到二楼的房间，紧闭房门，登陆上自己的位面交易器。

由于这几天忙着备考，他一直没有过多关注交易器，每天只分出来一个小时时间，偶尔联系段闵瑄和艾伯特罢了。应该进行的交易倒是没有间断，但也只是些小笔交易，和前段时间相比入账不值一提。

不过，交易器在不知不觉中给他送来一个惊喜：

宿主姓名：秦唯一

宿主年龄：17岁

所处位面：高等位面（艾罗星球）

宿主等级：3级

宿主财富：34867宇宙币

好评值：356

位面交易器使用规则说明，只要宿主级别到达3级，可获赠系统免费赠与的随身空间一个。原来在他没有特意关注的这段时间，自己已经达到3级了吗？！噢，这太棒了！这么说来，刚才他无意中穿进去的地方其实就是超级位面交易系统赠送的随身空间咯？！

可是，他是怎么进去又怎么出来的？秦唯一的眉梢突地一抽，他进入随身空间在哪儿呢，貌似身体也没有多出什么东西啊！

莫非是直接承载在他身上的某个部位了？

他赶忙钻进洗手间，从各自角度对着镜子照起来……

与此同时，凯撒星球合法居民权益所。

拉达斯站在贵宾间里，正在为秦唯一办理在凯撒星球的居住证。因为在法律上秦唯一已经是拉达斯的养子，作为其直系亲属具有长期居住权，但要获得永久居住权，还需要等秦唯一成年之后，根据他的品格、学业成绩、社会贡献度来衡量能否获得这份殊荣。

作为备份资料，秦唯一的DNA基因组谱图也将被工作人员收录进光脑系统。

拉达斯随手翻着这份谱图，恰好看到下面那张亲子鉴定报告上的附录——秦唯一肚子里宝宝的DNA基因组谱图。看着看着，他蓦然发觉有些不对劲了，为什么他会觉着这个谱图和某份曾经看过的谱图异常的相近？

十几分钟后，沉浸在记忆中的拉达斯手指微颤起来，霎时惊出一身冷汗。

35发现真相的拉达斯

因为忙于帝国议会选举的事宜,夙容和拉达斯这几天都没空回天鹅堡。上次秦唯一送给他的那六株发光植物也都还摆放在皇宫中他的卧室里。依照他对于植物的基本了解，他让亲自把它们都放在了露天阳台的玻璃房内，不要仆人靠近，甚为宝贝,白天也不让人看护，浇水都是自己亲力亲为。

母亲原来也是很喜欢照顾植物的，只可惜她现在看不到这样稀奇的植物了。所以夙容想，自己照顾好它们，也权当是替母亲做了件她喜欢的乐事。

秦唯一说让他晚上留意这些植物的话，他记得可清楚,但是这几天每天晚上不是有宫廷宴会就是有商务会餐，夙容不得已与那些惹人厌恶的迂腐贵族虚与委蛇，等回到卧室时早就没了精力，也就忘记了去阳台看看。

不过今晚，他果断回绝了几大贵族大家长的邀请，径自从会场离开，顿时让所有人玩了一次大变脸。

如果没有人在他们后面撑腰，估计这几个人老家伙也不敢轻易开罪自己，但试探的痕迹太重了，引起了夙容的强烈反感。他这人一向是人不犯我我不犯人，如果你看不惯我可以不搭理我，当着我的面给我脸色看也没所谓，他不会就此记仇，毕竟真正有本事的人都多少有点个性，这个无妨。但你如果面上一套背后又是一套，可就别怪他不给面子了，甭管背后撑腰的那个是谁，他也绝对不买账！

果然他猜的不错，这么撂摊子跑了，云柯莫兰斯立马就追了过来，在卧室外要求见他。夙容心说举国上下不都认为自己性格乖张、政见激进么，还有流言说自己和大殿下因为皇储之位存有嫌隙，所以经常故意为难性格敦厚的大殿下，这回有这么一出不就是想让这种流言坐实吗？那好啊，他干脆就做给大家看，也看看到时候究竟有哪些人会坚持站在自己这边，又有哪些人会忍不住见风使舵。

“夙容，你何必跟陛下置气呢？你明知道他是那种脾气……”云柯莫兰斯在门外等了许久还是不得而进，只好打开光脑通讯，对他无奈道。

夙容边拿着水壶边给盆里的植物浇水，边耐心地听着他有什么说辞。

“你总是提出和他不一样的见解，在大臣面前也不给他面子，他当然会生气，以为你是有意挑衅他。何况，那些也不过是小事，就算不进行改革对于琰穹帝国的发展也不会有什么影响，你何必那么执着，非要坚持己见，简直是和陛下拗到一块去了！”云柯莫兰斯对于自己这个姐夫的脾性是相当了解，大男子主义严重，同时也生性严肃，不容人质疑和挑战他的权威。以往妹妹在世的时候还可以劝他几句，但她去世已久，他又娶了新皇后，说实在话，新皇后没有哪里不好，但胆子和脾气着实小了些，对皇帝言听计从没什么主见，只能说无功也无过。

夙容细心控制着浇水的水量，观察着它们的叶片有没有长大，好半天都没有出声回答。

云柯莫兰斯只好继续苦口婆心：“好，就算你真的不赞同他的想法，认为自己的提案更好，但是也应该选用更和缓一点的方法来让他接受，比如私下和他单独谈谈。这点，大殿下就比你做的好的多！你看看现在的民意支持率和贵族们的动向，就该知道自己的问题在哪……”

夙容蹲下身子摸了摸雪兰丝的经脉，心里嘀咕，没发觉和天鹅堡外的那些仅有的几种野生植物有什么特别不一样的地方，不过个头倒是真小，也许可以培养成适合放在房间里的精致盆栽？

云柯莫兰斯快被他的沉默折腾的郁卒了，顿了顿又说：“今天的事陛下是过分了点，但他只也是借此警告你，不要太自负太骄傲了，你要成为皇储，第一课就要学会如何迎合陛下，让他认同你，以后才有可能推行你那些所谓的改革和新式贵族制度……”

“舅舅也觉得我的想法是错的？”夙容忽然直起了腰，凉声道。

云柯莫兰斯迟疑了片刻，不置可否：“关于这些，我其实一直不太懂，不好说些什么。只是我始终认为，过于标新立异不是一件好事。”

夙容勾起一记嘲讽的笑，“标新立异？呵……舅舅我今年多大了？”

“啊？”

夙容肃然道：“我多大了？”

“你今年刚满26啊，怎么突然说起这个。”云柯莫兰斯最近愈发觉得自己看不透他了。说他个性古怪的人不在少数，曾几何时他也觉得如此，但是夙容从来不会无缘无故坚持某件事，如此说来，表面上看起来他一直和皇帝意见向左是有些故意出位的成分，但事实上，这并非他的本意？

夙容轻叹一口气，语气中带着少许的苦涩，“舅舅，我26岁了，早过了故作另类、标新立异的年纪，你觉着我做这些都只是在故弄玄虚，玩弄权术吗？”

听着他瞬时沉凝下来的语气，云柯莫兰斯也困惑了，“难道说，你一直都是认真的？”认真地在面对每一项政府提案，哪怕是在处理市容市貌、平民医疗权益、提高土地税的这类小事上，都是认认真真经过考虑才做出的决策？！

夙容放下水壶，坐在玻璃房里看着眼前生机勃勃的植物，半晌只说了一句话：“舅舅，我不希望我们的帝国在将来某一天也像失去水分的大树一样慢慢枯萎，很多事情看起来虽小却足以反映出帝国内部存在的疾患和沉疴……可惜你们绝大多数人都被帝国眼下的盛世蒙蔽了，根本看不到光鲜外壳下的腐朽。”

一时之间，云柯莫兰斯被深深震惊了，久久说不出话来。

在夙容静静等待着日落时，云柯莫兰斯已经悄然离开了皇宫，他需要看一看夙容经受过的每一项提案和决策，重新评估自己对于他的认识。

一个小时后，日暮无声降临，夜色像柔美的纱幔一般将凯撒星球装扮成一位迷人的少女。

被黑暗包裹的夙容忽的瞪大眼睛，脸上浮现出不可置信的激动表情——

发光了！这些植物居然正在自己眼前发光！

每一株发光植物的光芒都稍有不同，例如雪兰丝，它发出的是淡淡而轻柔的白色光点，星星点点分布在茎叶上，就像有人从天上才摘下无数星辰，把它们聚拢在一起缝制成了孩子的玩具；绿兜铃发出的则是莹绿色的细长光斑，沿着它叶片的经脉，形成一副极具美感的画面，仿佛有人用发光剂绘成的一幅绝美图画……

夙容情不自禁地靠近，伸手触摸它们，凝视着在自己掌心依然还在发光的茎叶，嘴角的笑容绽放的越来越大。

“秦唯一，你真是给了我一个妙不可言的惊喜！”

与此同时，也有一个巨大的惊喜和惊吓正等待着拉达斯。

“达西医生，我能看一下二殿下的病史资料和医疗档案吗？”拉达斯找到大殿下和二殿下的专属医生达西莫尔，神色古怪地要求道。

“怎么，二殿下生病了吗？”达西在视频通讯中晃动着自己的大脑袋，打着大大的哈欠，这么晚还来骚扰他，拉达斯真是太不近人情了。

拉达斯编了个谎话，“哦，当然不是。二殿下的身体一向很好，只是……我最近记忆力出了点问题，对于殿下的过敏史和病史有些记不清了，以防万一，我觉得还是重新阅读以下这些资料比较好。”

“你的记忆力出了问题？开始健忘了？”达西项建议他过来接受检查，“那我现在把资料传送给你，你哪天有空过来我这里，我给你做个大脑检查。”年纪大了健忘症可大可小，可别是患上脑萎缩或者痴呆症这种病症，那就麻烦了。

“好好，我会记得的！”拉达斯挤出一个神色复杂的笑来，接受资料之后很快挂掉了通讯，手指在光屏上点开，直接输入关键词，查找夙容的DNA基因组图谱。皇室成员的DNA基因组图谱出生后不久就被测定出来，一方面是为了确认有无基因缺陷，一方面是为了确认准确的血缘关系。

拉达斯还记得这份谱图不是因为他过目不忘，而是夙容的这份谱图太过优异，曾经不止一次出现被皇帝陛下提及，曾经被提及多少次，他就看过了多少次，因而印象深刻。但他并不能肯定，自己的记忆是否和过去一样那么好，所以他必须把这份图谱找出来，详详细细和秦唯一肚子里宝宝的基因组谱图进行比对。

唯恐自己的判断有误，他在宇宙网上即时下载了一款收费的亲子鉴定软件，当然用户必须提供子女和父母双方的基因图谱，才有可能进行鉴定。许多出生后就测定出DNA基因组图谱的上层贵族，成年后有时会需要和某些疑似子嗣鉴定血缘关系，也会选择这种软件，很方便就能得到结果。不过也有些人觉得这个软件不够权威，检测之后还会去医院申请一次正规的官方鉴定。

拉达斯将两份图谱提交之后，心情焦虑无措地等待着，心底里翻来覆去只有一个念头：如果秦唯一的孩子真是夙容少爷的，他该怎么告诉他这件事？潜意识里似乎已经认定了两份图谱的符合率。

整整一个小时后，软件弹出了结果：99.97%

拉达斯几乎一屁股坐到了地上。

“天哪，少爷要当父亲了！”欢喜交加之余，他也被这个事实给震撼到脑袋打结，深吸了几口气迫使自己冷静下来之后，决定明天再去找一家从事匿名鉴定的医院鉴定一次，以确保万无一失。

然后，他要解决的难题是：

第一，他要怎么把这件事告诉夙容？！！！

第二，他要尽快搞清楚夙容少爷是怎么让秦唯一怀上宝宝的！现在看来，那一次“意外”中的男孩子莫非就是秦唯一？而最让他崩溃的是，这两个当事人居然都不知情？！

拉达斯深深地忧郁了%>_<%，因为这两个任务实在都太艰巨了！

36若有若无的诱惑

自从发现超级位面交易系统送给了自己一个随身空间,秦唯一就在寻找再一次进入随身空间的方法。无奈不管他怎么尝试,例如站在厨房冰箱面前低声轻呼“我要进去！”还是使劲在身上戳来戳去,试图找到承载随身空间的那个特殊媒介，都没能成功。

他就纳了闷了,这是怎么搞的。为了早点弄明白怎么使用随身空间（要知道这可是能和位面交易系统媲美的金手指）,他不断地登陆位面交易器,在界面上仔细细细找了好多遍,想要找到一封系统发来的邮件或者说明书之类的东西，然而——

根本没有啊！

秦唯一沮丧无比地歪着脑袋，没精打采地在厨房里做凉拌菜，对这个赠送了东西却不给任何解释的超级位面交易系统萌生出无限的怨念……

“太过分了，不像话,为什么会这样,真搞不明白。”

夙容这天中午提前过来时，就听见厨房里传来他嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨。

“他这是怎么了？发生了什么事情吗？”他皱起眉头，转头询问科拉。

科拉摇摇头，表示自己什么也不知道，“先生，我也不知道主人怎么了，昨天还好好的，今天一早看到主人，他似乎就变成这样了。”但他没有多嘴去问秦唯一，因为他很明显是因为私事在烦恼，自己没资格多嘴。

“真的没有发生什么？”夙容一脸肃然地又问了一遍。

科拉老实地点点头。“一切都很正常，不过您也知道，主人一个人在房间里独处时发生过什么，我是不会知道的。”

夙容的脸色愈发沉静几分，摆摆手让他忙自己去了。

“嗨，夙容，你来了啊。今天似乎早了点……你早上的工作提前结束了？”秦唯一听见动静从厨房里走出来，手上还沾着一点番茄酱。

“你流血了？”夙容快步走过去，伸手抬起他的胳膊。

“不是的啦！”秦唯一心里好笑，但夙容骤然紧张起来的表情让他的心情顿时明朗起来，“你闻闻，这是一种酱汁，甜的哟！”

夙容紧绷的眉宇稍稍松动了些，将信将疑地看了看秦唯一的脸色，发现比往常还红润些，这才低头仔细看起他的手，照他所说的低头闻了闻。

“的确闻起来真是甜的……”再看了一阵，忽然想起来，那天他给自己做的培根三明治上好像也浇上了这种红色的酱汁。不过当时自己被三明治丰富的味道给吸引住，对于其他的倒是没有多加注意。

“这个是番茄酱，用一种名叫番茄的植物做的。”秦唯一不知不觉给他解释道，全然没有意识到自己已经开始和他分享秘密了。“古地球上的常见蔬菜，红色的果实，生吃熟吃滋味稍有不同，不过都很好吃。用它做成的酱汁可以搭配许多蔬果和菜肴，是我最喜欢的一种植物酱汁，做菜什么的非常好用。”实际上，秦唯一偏好番茄汁，做中餐时尤其喜欢放，例如炒蛋炒饭和做炒土豆丝的时候。

“今天的午餐是三明治？”夙容不介意吃重复的菜式。

秦唯一笑着摇头，这才动手做菜几天而已，就要开始重复菜式，那也太小看他的手艺了。“不是，是我在凉拌蔬菜，待会你尝尝，肯定和你过去吃的味道不一样。”琰穹帝国不算稀有的蔬菜都是非常大的叶片，做起菜来口感不好，因为叶片太厚了，不够爽口。但秦唯一今天研究了一会儿，发现霸王彩椒和大肚葫芦这两种蔬菜其实还是能入口的，只要多下点功夫。

霸王彩椒顾名思义是地球上彩椒的放大版，只是皮太厚了，烹饪起来各种不便，味道也比较寡淡，不辣也不甜。秦唯一只取了半个，将它切成细丝，快速焯水之后放进凉水里浸泡几分钟沥干，放进盘子里备用。

大肚葫芦比地球上的葫芦大上十几倍，里面有中空的，肉质也相当肥厚，生的尝起来也没什么味道，但甚在水分足。秦唯一只取了五分之一，刨皮之后同样切丝，焯水之后一样放进凉水里冲洗，但没有浸泡，很快就拿了出来，放进冰箱里冷藏了十来分钟。

然后的工序就简单了，把冷藏好的葫芦丝和彩椒丝混合在一块，滴上橄榄油，加入适量的盐、酱油、醋。又从空间坠子里拿出一小袋芝麻，抓了一小把撒在上面，接着挤上一点番茄酱，这道凉拌菜就大功告成了。

秦唯一也是今天做这道菜时发觉自己对橄榄油没有抵触的，相比其他的玉米油、花生油还有琰穹帝国仅有的那种菜油，橄榄油没什么味道，而且是用来凉拌蔬菜，没经过加热，他尝了一口之后发现感觉很好，到现在胃部也没有任何不适。

听着他兴致勃勃地讲述自己做菜的过程，夙容的嘴角一直保持着上扬的态势。

“嗯……要是你觉得番茄酱太甜了，下次我就不放了，同样也是很好吃的……”秦唯一不经意地说着，习惯性地把手抬起来，伸出舌头在指尖上依次舔过去，卷走了甜腻的番茄酱，还浑然不觉得舔了舔嘴角。

夙容有那么一瞬稍稍愣怔，微微张开了嘴唇，目光暧昧不明地晃动起来。

过了半晌，直到秦唯一回到厨房继续做菜，他脑子里反复回放地都是方才秦唯一伸出粉红的舌头，从自己雪白圆滑的指尖上舔走番茄酱的画面……

身体里有股奇妙的热流在汩汩转动，从心脏上渐渐滑过，有一丝温热，有一丝微痒，溅起一圈恼人的波澜。

他下意识地吩咐科拉回到他的房间去，午餐时间内，他不想有人打扰自己和秦唯一二人世界。

没过多久，秦唯一把其他菜也端了出来。除了刚才的那道凉拌蔬菜，还有一道是荤菜，红酒煎小牛排，专门给夙容准备的，他当然也很想吃，但用到了红酒之后他才想起来，自己现在怀孕最好不要沾酒，只好全部便宜他了。

主食还是面包，不过这次记得了放的是橄榄油，还加了点葡萄干，味道偏甜。

夙容对于他专门给自己做了一份牛排感到了惊讶，未免自己弄错，在拿起刀叉前礼貌地问道：“这个……只有一份？”

“嗯，是啊。”秦唯一也不想详加解释，得瑟地微笑道：“专门给你做的，我的得意之作，尝尝！”开玩笑，他做牛排的功夫可是足足练了三年，放眼整个琰穹帝国他就不信找得出来第二个人做得出这种味道！（就算有第二个人人家也没材料）

夙容被他这副志得意满的样子差点逗笑，先深深闻了闻牛排散发出的香味，感觉香味扑鼻，嘴角不自觉愉悦地翘起，冰蓝色的眼眸里变幻出一抹更深层的深蓝，深邃而神秘，若有若无地让坐在他对面的秦唯一呼吸停滞了一秒——

幻觉？他的眼睛真的会变颜色的有木有！

直直看过去，仿佛受到了不知名的蛊惑，引诱着他望着这片深蓝的更深处寻觅。秦唯一不知道继续看下去还会看到什么，但就是不由得控制不住自己的意志，好似被一种强大的力量牵引着，大有沉溺其中的趋势。

片刻，秦唯一陡然身子一颤，总算恢复了正常，心虚地瞄了一眼夙容，发觉他并未察觉到自己失态的举动，连忙埋头啃起面包。

“对了，多谢你送给我的那六株会发光的植物，我很惊喜。”牛排吃到一半，夙容有些舍不得把它马上吃光，放下刀叉打算中场休息一会儿，正好想起这件事，有意送点什么给秦唯一作为谢礼。

秦唯一裂开嘴笑了，他当然能想象的到夙容在晚上看见这些植物时会出现什么表情，“呵呵，你喜欢就好。我这里还有几株剩的，你如果有地方好好培育它们，我也不介意把它们都送给你。”不过不要追问它们的来历哦！

他的大方再次让夙容讶然，“这么珍贵的东西，你就这样……全部送给我？”不要求点什么，也没有条件？

秦唯一无所谓地点头道：“对于它们来说，最重要的是找到一个欣赏和喜爱它们的主人，并且好好照看它们茁壮成长。说老实话，我对植物并不算……特别热衷……但看起来你很喜欢，所以全部送给你也没什么啊。我相信，在你手里，它们会长的越来越漂亮的！”

“那我……岂不是承了你一个天大的人情。”夙容不知道怎么形容此时自己的感觉，没想到他堂堂二皇子也有无功受禄的一天。在他看来，这几株植物在这个国家绝对称得上稀世珍宝，然而在秦唯一眼里，它们却只是再普通不过的寻常之物。

这个小东西，竟然总能在意想不到的地方触动自己。

“哎，这算什么天大的人情？！你和拉达斯帮助我在凯撒星球居住下来，你还帮我确定了未来的职业道路，让我受益匪浅，这才是天大的人情。”秦唯一虽然爱好圈钱，可不是什么厚脸皮，也不喜欢在摆明了自己是最大受益者的事情上占人便宜。虽说这点事对夙容来说不过举手之劳，但也要人家愿意做啊，一码归一码，他也是非常知恩图报的。

听他这么一说，夙容了然地点了点下巴，“那好吧。”随后打量了一下他摆放在客厅里的几株植物，想了想道：“现在这样很好，我就不移动它们了。晚上，它们在月光下的相映生辉的样子……非常美丽。”

秦唯一不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“是啊，我也这么觉得。”

“不过科拉照看的好吗？”夙容有些怀疑。

“嗯，只是浇浇水，搬出去晒晒太阳的简单工作……晚上也不用他管，应该没问题吧。”秦唯一尚且还没碰到它们长虫或枯萎的情况，所以还不需要担心。

夙容继续拿起刀叉享用牛排，一想到这可是天下独一份，心里的满足和欣喜不是一点点，嘴角上扬的弧度如果让拉达斯看见，必定又是一番大呼小叫！

吃完午餐，秦唯一照例打算收拾桌子，夙容立刻把科拉喊了出来，“你也该习惯让保姆做他该做的事，别累着。”

秦唯一“哦”了一声，愣愣地看着夙容把自己拉到沙发上，“休息十分钟，然后再起来走路消食……”听拉达斯说，孕夫稍微活动对胎儿有好处。

发现自己在不知不觉中和夙容亲近了不少，秦唯一说话和动作也更随意了些。两人有一搭没一搭地面对面坐着两天，居然没有丝毫冷场的迹象。

忽的，秦唯一站起来，伸手拉起夙容，脸颊透出一小片嫣红，“对了，你帮我一个忙！”

作者有话要说：无意识诱受了吧O(∩_∩)O~

37殿下知道了

拉达斯这两日一直忙着核对DNA基因组图谱的事情,夙容整日没见他,却也没有只言片语的询问,这让拉达斯感到了一丝奇怪。

这天晚上夙容的神态就更让人捉摸不清了，为什么少爷会站在玻璃房里发呆？还一发呆就是一两个小时？！这太诡异了！

“少爷,今天您过的还愉快吗？”他谨慎询问道。

夙容起初没听见他说话,看到他走近了才反应过来,“哦,是拉达斯啊，有什么事吗？”

少爷怎么魂不守舍的？自己一不留神又错过了什么不得了的大事？拉达斯无力吐糟，只好再问一遍：“少爷，您今天过得还好吧？”心情要是不错，他说出这件事把握也能大点。

“嗯。”夙容的眼帘一掀,看着脚下的雪兰丝,眸子的光芒沉厚而幽深。“嗯，过的很好。”可以说，他的感觉从未这么好过。

秦唯一那时拉着自己起身，自己就被手掌上柔软的触感所吸引了全部的注意力，他从来不知道自己是可以忍受和别人这样亲密接触的。母亲死后，所有人都说他性子变得冷漠孤僻，拒绝他人的亲近，就连父皇和大哥也是这样认为的。于是他在潜意识里也认为，自己并不渴望和他们亲近，也不需要父皇和大哥的抚慰和关怀。

一个人，并没有什么不好。

可今天的反应又算什么呢？夙容意外之余也有些茫然，而且随后发生的事情，更是给他带来了前所未有的冲击。秦唯一拉着自己进了卧室，一横不吭就锁上门，然后背对着他脱掉了自己的上衣……

咳，客观来说……夙容的第一反应，是这小东西想要勾引自己？但旋即冷静下来，就知道不是那么回事。可此后只要回味起那副画面，他就会控制不住地心猿意马起来。

“你脱衣服干什么？”他心道这小东西胆子还真大。

秦唯一没有转身看他，因为他眼下也觉着自己一时冲动，面上臊的厉害，但冲动都冲动了只得硬着头皮做，还临时找了个略显蹩脚的借口，“那个，我这几天后背痒得很……不知道是不是有什么问题，长了什么东西吧，我自己又看不清楚，所以……”

夙容这才明白过来，敢情是让自己帮他看看后背啊，他还以为……

自嘲地笑了笑，夙容靠近了几步，就着房间里不明不暗的灯光仔细凝视这秦唯一光滑的背脊。目之所及之处，皆是白皙滑嫩的肌肤，带着未成年特有的青嫩与细腻，泛着柔华的微光，弧度坚韧的脖子看起来纤细而单薄，仿佛一只手掌抚摸上去就能扼住他的喉咙，轻易折断……再用力往下一抓，就能让少年臣服自己身上，听他哭喊着叫饶，低声的涕泣……

夙容猛然被自己荒唐的想象震的眼角一抖，拉扯回思绪，低头看过去。

良久，秦唯一都没有听见他说话，微微把头侧过来，“夙容，你看见什么了吗？”如果承载随身空间的媒介在他的后背，这就能解释他为什么一直找不到它了，上次无意中闯进去，或许是自己什么时候触碰到了背后的哪个地方。

但他没法确定。

夙容昂起脸，轻咳了一声，诧异地觉察到自己小腹的温度有些几不可查地升高。这种预料之外的意外让他一时间异常尴尬。

“呃，没有什么。”其实他还没有完全看的仔细。

秦唯一心说不会吧，难道他猜错了，于是催促他再看一遍：“我把灯光调亮点，你再帮我看看！真的很痒，你仔细看看！”

夙容无可奈何地闭了闭眼，再睁开时，秦唯一调整好了房间灯光，还把上衣直接从胳膊上扯了下来，这下是彻底把后背袒露给他了——

这小东西，完全没意识到自己的身体对成年男人是种无声的引诱吗？！

唉……也怪自己定力还不够深吧。夙容提醒自己稳住心神，神色瞬时认真了起来，从脖子根到腰间，细致地看了一遍，果真看到了一个奇怪的东西。

“你后背的中心好像……”他不知道这是什么。

看起来很像是一种图画，又像是一种符号，泛着淡淡的绿色，范围非常小，根本看不真切。

秦唯一登时激动起来，“你说说你看见什么了？”对了吧，终于发现了吧，这玩意真在自己后背上呢！

夙容又把头压低了一些，鼻子几乎要触碰到秦唯一，“嗯，看不太清楚，东西太小了，绿色的细细的，一根根缠绕在一起的不知道是什么图形……你是这里痒吗？”

“啊，对对！”秦唯一打着哈哈，还想让他说的再详细些，“我把灯光再调亮点呢，能看得清吗？它有多大啊？”

“那再调亮些试试吧，比小拇指的指甲壳还小一些。”夙容也是第一次见到这种古怪的东西长在人的背上，好奇心骤起，反而集中起了精神。为了看得更清楚，他晃了晃脑袋，伸手扶住秦唯一的肩膀，“你别晃，我再看看。”

秦唯一只觉得肩头一凉，倒也没觉得有什么不对劲的。

夙容看得仔细，鼻尖越来越向秦唯一的皮肤靠拢，呼出来的热气就这么一点一点地吹拂在他微凉的肌肤上，似有似无，忽大忽小……

秦唯一蓦地身子一颤，觉着自己整个人都被麻到了，弱弱地小声道：“你你你……你把脑袋抬起来点吧！”

“什么？”夙容正在记忆这个图形的样子，因此没有听得太明白。

“我说你……不要靠的我这么近！”秦唯一差点脸红脖子粗。

“不靠近怎么看得清。”夙容这才意识到他为什么会有这种反应，默然勾起一抹戏谑的笑，又喷了他好几分钟的热气，才抬起头转过身，打开光脑，干脆把图形给临摹了下来，“好了，你穿衣服吧！”

秦唯一终于大大松了口气。

“给我看看！”他边穿衣服边把脸凑了过去。

夙容这时再看近在咫尺的秦唯一，心里的感觉已经发生了本质上的变化。

“好小啊……怎么看起来什么也不像……”难怪他自己照镜子时没能注意到，秦唯一自言自语着，连扣子都扣错了两个。

小东西就是小东西，一件衣服都穿不好……夙容顺手就帮他把错掉的纽扣解开来，又给他一一扣正了，做完这些之后愣住了：自己刚才在干什么？

秦唯一也恰好扬起脸看着他，两人都是一呆，然后不约而同默契地躲开了实现，偏开了脸。

“少爷，少爷！”拉达斯看着再次走神的夙容，欲哭无泪。

夙容赶忙晃了晃脑袋，把脑海里的秦唯一给赶走，“怎么了，你还有事？”

拉达斯鼓足勇气深吸了几口气，心说早死早超生，就今天这个时间说了吧！便后退一步，把自己的光脑打开，郑重其事道：“少爷，有件事我必须告诉你。”

“什么事？”有事你就说，我封上你的嘴了吗？

“这件事……你听了也许会不相信，可是，可是……我不能不说！事关重大，非常的事关重大！”这关系到少爷的首位继承人，当然失态严重。

夙容疑惑不解地蹙起眉稍，“你说。”

就见拉达斯的额上开始不停地往外冒冷汗，手指还有些哆嗦，好半天才让光脑把那两份基因组谱图在空中完全展开，沉声说道：“少爷，这份……是您的。这份是……一个孩子的。”

“嗯？你什么意思？”夙容看着这幅对于自己而言无比陌生的图谱，心里笼罩起隐隐的不安，“你直接说！这到底怎么回事，没事干把我的基因组图谱拿出来做什么？”

拉达斯抵抗者夙容周身的寒意，抹了把汗水，道：“少爷……这您您您还不明白吗？你有孩子了，这孩子的基因组谱图和您的……总之鉴定结果是99.97 %！”

“这不可能！”夙容一瞬间瞠目，“我还没有结婚，哪里来的孩子？”

该不会又是哪家贵族玩出来的把戏吧？！呵，还真肯下功夫，简直太荒谬了！

“不，不是……少爷您还记得那晚上的意外吧，您说你依稀记得……对方是个男孩子。”拉达斯吞吞吐吐地说着，一咬牙提高了声调：“我想，现在已经能确定他是谁了！”

如果不是拉达斯提起，夙容几乎忘记了这件事。

尽管及时察觉到了有人对自己下药，但他还是中招了，这件事始终不是什么好的回忆，因此夙容的潜意识很想主动删除掉这段不愉快的经历。他曾经吩咐拉达斯务必查清楚对方是谁，目的只是为了斩断后患之忧，不想被人拿住把柄，但拉达斯现在跟他说什么？！

“我不想知道那是什么人……至于孩子，你是不是搞错了什么？拉达斯，你该不会老糊涂的上了什么人的圈套吧？！”夙容声色俱厉地叱责着，他平生第一次对一个少年产生了单纯而朦胧的感情，还没有确认这种好感是否能够持续下去，如何能容忍发生这样一件足以扰乱他平静生活的事？

拉达斯就知道他不会相信，但这枚重磅炸弹还是要放的，吞咽了一口口水，迎着夙容怒火冉生的目光说道：“少爷，您先听我说完再下定论不迟……另外这份基因组图谱不是我随便找来的，也不是有谁拿给我看的，而是……我无意中看到的。您或许想象不到这是谁的图谱，唉……其实我到现在也还没搞明白到底为什么会这样，因为，因为……这份谱图是唯一肚子里宝宝的……”

“我不管你从哪里找到的这份图谱，总之我绝不会承认……”夙容原本打算主意不理会拉达斯的胡言乱语，因此故意打断了他，不料脑袋遭到沉重一击，轰轰乱响，整个人被震在原地动弹不得，“你刚才……说什么？你说这是谁的？！！”

拉达斯叹口气重复道：“是秦唯一肚子里宝宝的图谱，他在艾罗星球给宝宝做了DNA检测，图谱保留在了档案里。少爷……我敢保证这两份图谱的鉴定结果没有问题，稳妥起见，您还可以让达西再来对比一次！无论如何，您都应该……”先负担起这份责任。

夙容却再也听不进其他的话，静默许久，情绪紊乱地拎起拉达斯的领子：“你是说，唯一肚子里怀的是我的孩子？！”

38夙容的决定

秦唯一对于拉达斯与夙容那边的事一无所知,只是这天接到夙容的通讯说中午不过来了，他稍微愣了愣，随后，略有些心不在焉地给自己做了一碗意大利面。

下午小睡一个小时，爬起来继续看书,到了晚饭时间被科拉叫出来吃饭。科拉也是会做饭的，不过手艺非常一般。秦唯一看着他使用琰穹帝国贫乏的几样蔬菜和豆类做出来的菜肴，知道他还是用了心的，但吃到嘴里恶心的感觉又来了,赶忙停下，对他叹了口气：“对不起科拉,我没有什么胃口,你一个人吃吧，我待会去厨房自己看着吃点什么就好。”

科拉为难地看着他，“主人，您好歹吃一点……不然对肚子里的宝宝不好。”

“我知道啊，你放心我会吃的，只是现在不想吃。”今天夙容不来，秦唯一不用想着给他做菜，却也没有给自己什么精致菜肴的欲望了，似乎打不起精神，坐在餐桌前咂咂嘴不知道自己该吃点什么。

他无聊地坐在沙发上，犹豫了好半天打开光脑给夙容发了条讯息：“你晚上真的不来了？我有好东西请你吃哦~~”要是来的话，自己就做一些能当零食的小饼干！

皇宫里达西医生的工作室内。

夙容神情复杂地看着自己的光脑，想要答应却又有些近情情怯的担忧，达西喊了他好几次他都没有听见。

“嗯？你刚才说什么？”

拉达斯忧虑地叹口气，自家少爷最近走神的几率越来越高了。

达西医生把拉达斯扔过的炸弹又往他头上扔了一遍：“拉达斯使用的软件没有问题，这两份图谱的鉴定结果是正确的！这也就是说……”

“我明白了。”到了现在，夙容已经基本上接受了这个事实。

问题是，接下来他该怎么做？直接对秦唯一说明实情，表示要照顾他和孩子，还是直接向他求婚？他们才认识多久，这样做不管怎么看都显得有些突兀和鲁莽……

良久，夙容对达西提出一个要求：“如果我的大脑曾经被某种药物影响到了记忆，你能帮我恢复它吗？”他有必要彻底想起来那晚发生的事情，毕竟，如果自己要表明就是孩子的父亲，秦唯一到时肯定需要自己给出一个合理的解释。

“理论上是可以的，但做这种治疗的过程比较痛苦……二殿下真的决定……”达西看了看拉达斯。

夙容立时打断他：“做！”

做出这个决定后，夙容心里的彷徨和犹豫也逐渐烟消云散。正式开始治疗前，他翘着嘴角给秦唯一发送了回复：好，你等我。

然而，夙容没有预料到治疗的时间会这么长。

拉达斯一看到他苏醒过来，立刻将手帕递了过去，“少爷，你刚才差差点疼晕过去了……”

“没事。”夙容接过手帕，这才发现自己不仅一头汗水，连衣服也都汗湿了。看来精神力消耗的太大了，这种刺激手段真不是随便可以尝试的。

不过还好，该想起来的……他都想起来了。

达西检查了一下仪器的数据，心有余悸地走过来查看他的身体情况，“还不错，二殿下的身体健康指数虽然不高，但精神力超过常人，会感觉到疼痛是因为当初的药物在大脑皮层里还留有残余的缘故，要突破了它的影响就必须抵抗住药性。时间虽然花费的长了点，但总算是有效果……二殿下要不要休息片刻再走。”

他看夙容的神态似乎是有什么急事。

“是啊，少爷再躺一会儿吧。”拉达斯看着他从小长大，不心疼是假的。

夙容却坚持从机器座椅上站了起来，扶着拉达斯喘息了片刻，“不用了，我还有事。”自己说了要去，已经耽搁了这么好几个小时，他不能让秦唯一认为自己敷衍他。

临走，他眼神深邃地看了达西一眼，“达西，这件事你有分寸，我在适当的时候会亲自告诉父亲和大哥的。”言下之意，让他暂时保守住秘密，不要对任何人提起。这不仅关系着皇室血统，更关系着唯一和孩子的安全，他不得不郑重而谨慎。

“是的，二殿下。”达西自然明白这里面的厉害关系，不该问的不问，身为一个为皇族服务的医生，他深知这一点。

“很好，你的研究经费我下个月会拨给你。”夙容点点头。

拉达斯不放心地跟了上去。

“少爷，您现在是要出去？”看他行走的方向，俨然不是打算回寝宫。

“嗯，我答应唯一要过去一趟。的”夙容的心态一夕之间发生了巨大的变化，对待秦唯一的态度自然而然也发生了改变，在不经意中，他不再希望像过去那样称呼他。

拉达斯面色一怔，随即笑开来：“少爷这是有决定了？”至少也打算承认这个孩子了吧。

夙容淡淡应了声：“是。”

起初当他得知那次意外有可能存有后患，而且还莫名地出现了一个孩子时，心里没有半分喜悦，只有浓浓的厌恶。但在拉达斯告诉他，孩子是秦唯一的，他的心境竟截然不同，他无法回避自己这种区别对待的不公正心态。

如今看来，他根本是因为秦唯一才决定接受这个孩子，而不是因为这个孩子才想到要接受秦唯一。

也许时间还很短暂，他们才真正相识不久，但自己对他萌生出的那种清晰的好感毋庸置疑。至于这份好感能维持多长时间，又是否能顺利发展成为他期望中的那种感情，夙容还没有把握，但既然他已经下定决心要担负起责任，这件事不能再耽搁……

再则，至今为止秦唯一都没有让自己讨厌的地方，或许……真的和他生活在一起会是一件不错的事。

这是夙容第一次有了要和别人一同生活的念头，来势并不算猛烈，但却没有让他体会到任何忐忑和不适。依照某种宿命论来说，冥冥之中可能早就有所安排，他和秦唯一才会在几个月前以那样荒唐的方式相遇，还发生了关系，几个月后又因缘际会再次相逢。

这一次，他们从普通人之间的相识开始，但愿一切都还来得及。

“拉达斯，我全部都想起来了，那天晚上我碰上的男孩……确实是唯一。”夙容的脑海中呈现出那个时候秦唯一初潮般涌动的娇艳脸庞，所有的片段都清晰地连缀起来，带给他一波波猛烈的冲击和悸动。

拉达斯长大了嘴巴，“那，那……少爷当时怎么就会……”怎么就会把他抱上自己的飞行器了呢？说句不好听的，夙容那会儿勉强还有点神智，但被身体里的欲望冲昏了脑袋，搞不好随便遇上一个人都能扑过去，哪里还管的了对方的美丑胖瘦，饥不择食太有可能了。幸好啊幸好，对方是秦唯一，那是个好孩子，万一撞见的是个品性不好的丑女或者难缠的刁蛮男孩，岂不非常糟糕！

夙容吊起眼梢，白了他一眼，停顿了许久才道：“那时候，他好像想要自杀……”

回忆起来的不仅有他预想之内的事情，还有他意料之外的事情。一想到这里，不由得心头一滞。

自己因为头昏脑胀所以从飞行器上下来想要吹吹风，不了看到一个人影影绰绰站在空中花园的栏杆边缘，双脚都悬挂在外，目光涣散，一副随时都有可能跳下去的样子……他本能反应上前抱住了他的腰，阻止了他，然后不知怎么就把魂不守舍的他带回了飞行器，而恰好自己那时的药效发作了。

“什么？少爷您肯定没有看错？”拉达斯惊骇地问，秦唯一竟然想要自杀？这，这……看那孩子在他们面前从来都是一张喜笑颜开的面容，上次差点流产也很快就振作起来，怎么会……从未听他说起过啊。当然了，这种事他也不会特意拿出来博取他们的同情吧。

夙容眸子里凝聚出一层不容违逆的寒光，“这件事还要查！过去是不知道是谁，没有准确的调查方向，现在可以确定秦唯一当日在空中花园出现过，那么他在那段时间出入凯撒星球一定会留下记录。他几个月前独自一人从艾罗星球来到这里，肯定是有非来不可的原因。查到这个原因，或许就能解释他当日为什么会自杀……”而且，他那时对自己毫无反抗之意，神智根本就不清醒，亦或是者，他当时已经完全不在意是不是会被……

这一刻，夙容的愧疚之心膨胀到无以复加的地步，那时候的自己也实在是够混帐的！怎么偏偏在那种节骨眼上药效发作了！

另外，要是让他知道还有谁曾经狠狠伤害过唯一，他决计不会心慈手软。

拉达斯反射性地两腿一并，弯腰道：“少爷放心，您给我几天时间，这件事定然会水落石出。”

“好了，今天你也累了，就不用送我了。”夙容摆摆手，径自登上了飞行器。没等拉达斯开口，唰啦一下关了门。

39温情脉脉荡啊荡

夙容的态度越坚决,意味着他决定主动承担这份责任的意愿越强。这与被动承认，不得不接受,于唯一和宝宝而言,意义完全不同。

拉达斯讪讪然摸着鼻子,仰头目送夙容离开，幽然叹了口气：“不得了，真不得了，少爷居然一下子转变这么大,我还真有点不习惯……不过，这是好事不是吗？”眼睛立时笑成弯弯的的一条缝，慢悠悠踱着步子回自己房间睡觉去了。

自从接到夙容的讯息,秦唯一便从沙发上兴致勃勃地站起来,钻进厨房开始捣鼓。

一个多小时之后,他的燕麦葡萄干小饼干已经做好了，答应要来的夙容却还没有踪影。

秦唯一决定找点事情打发时间。

夙容之前帮他找到了后背的那个不知道什么时候显形出来的图形，可他还是拿它毫无办法。他怀疑那应该就是承载随身空间的媒介没错，可是，不管他保持什么姿势都触碰到它，它就是没动静，怎么开启它依然是个问题。上次无意中的闯入让他耿耿于怀，他始终想不明白那究竟第一次触发是怎么回事，他干脆登上交易器，打算找某人请教一下。

段闵瑄听完他的描述，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“老天，我就没见过你这么笨的宿主……”

古鲁的位面交易器近来都交给他打理了，不得不说段闵瑄比古鲁这个四肢发达的家伙更有生意头脑，不久之前也升到了3级，和秦唯一一样，拥有了一个随身空间。现在已经开始使用了，让秦唯一嫉妒红了眼。

秦唯一不高兴地撇撇嘴，“喂，你倒是说说看，你的承载媒介在哪呢？”绝对不会那么坑爹地在他的后背中心！

段闵瑄把手臂抬起来给他看，一个巴掌大的圆形的绿色的图腾样的东西就在他的小手臂上，“喏，在这里啊。”使用之后，这个图形就逐渐发生了变化，好像是会长大一般。

“看吧，看吧，我就知道！”秦唯一无比鄙视这个欺负人的系统，凭什么别人的承载媒介都在够得着看得见的地方，他的偏偏就在自己扭着头也看不到的位置！

“你的不在这里？”段闵瑄还以为所有宿主都是一样的。

“不是，在我的后背上！我触发过一次就再也触发不动了，我也看不见它有什么变化啊，你说气人不气人！”

段闵瑄的脸上浮现出一个扭曲的囧字，想了想说：“那背对着镜子坐在厕所里，然后再够着它试试……一边看一边调整姿势，比如像挠痒痒那样的挠一挠？”

秦唯一非常怀疑这货的智商是不是被古鲁拉低了。“你能认真点么！”

“好好，我帮你想……这样我把我触发的过程跟你说一遍。”段闵瑄指着自己那枚明显比秦唯一身上大的图腾说：“我是这样做的，每次要进去时把掌心覆盖在它上面，然后心里想着让我进去吧，然后我就能进去了！”

“就这么简单？”

“就这么简单，没有哪次出过问题。”

秦唯一打算立刻试一试，“那行，我这就试试看，你先别登出，等我回来！”说完，走进洗手间，背对着镜子，扭头看向自己的后背，伸手努力把整个左手掌翻个个，覆盖在它上面。也幸亏他的关节够灵活，这个动作做起来只是稍微有点酸疼而已。

他集中精神在心里默念：“让我进去，让我进去吧！”

眼前忽的一闪，秦唯一感觉到周遭的气流变了，兴奋地睁开眼睛一看，“太好了，总算进来了！”

与此同时，他面前出现了一个庞大的透明状界面，上面有一行莹绿色的大字：欢迎使用超级位面交易系统提供的绿色环保版7.0级随身空间。

秦唯一试着用手指点了点，发现这东西和位面交易器一样，是可以操作的，喜悦之情溢于言表，立刻翻找出“使用规则”和“升级细则”，基本了解到这个随身空间的性质和功能。随身空间的属性是可以升级的，当然眼下只具有基本功能，其一是作为储存空间来使用，可储存的东西近乎于无限，其二是能够种植各类作物和饲养动物，成活率和长成速度是外界空间的三倍；其三是净化（但用来净化什么的没有解释）……

因为细则太长了，秦唯一没有看完，他现在还用不到那么多，所以只看前面的就行了。略微思考了片刻，他没有待上很久时间，因为小绿（秦唯一给随身空间起了个外号）的等级还很低，里面的时间和外界是一样的，他待久了也没用处。

随意地走动了一圈，确定什么地方可以用来种植蔬果和谷物之后，秦唯一在心里默念：“我要出去了，请让我出去！”就从小绿里转移了出来，回到了洗手间。

他即刻找段闵瑄订购了一批农作物种子，相较起地球上的植物，他觉着人兽星球的水果和蔬菜都挺实惠的，而且味道不错。

段闵瑄嘿嘿一笑：“我早给你准备好种子了，就知道你有需要它们的一天。”

秦唯一连忙打趣道：“哎哟，你这个贤内助可真不错啊！古鲁是不是每天都幸福的冒泡泡！”

“什么啊，我也要赚钱养家糊口的好不好，而且不多久要多张嘴吃饭……要为长远考虑！”段闵瑄说着说着忽然脸泛红光，眼神不知不觉瞟向自己的肚子。

秦唯一呆了几秒，很快恍然大悟：“啊，你怀孕了！”

“是啊是啊，这下你高兴了吧，以后我们两个大肚子相看两生厌了哼！”段闵瑄傲娇地甩了甩自己的长发。

“呵呵呵，恭喜你们呀！古鲁一定很开心，不过他不在家照顾你跑哪里去了？”那个大块头应该立马化身为二十四小时孝夫吧！

段闵瑄笑眯眯：“我想吃沙乳果，他给我摘去了。”

“沙乳果是什么水果？以前都没听你们说过。”秦唯一问。

“就是……就是一种很像椰果的果子，汁液是白色的，因为有点像乳汁所以得了这么个名字。甜甜的，口感很顺滑，我也不知道最近怎么了，比较想吃那个……”段闵瑄还有话没说，他是不会傻傻的告诉秦唯一，这种水果是当地孕夫的最爱，还是所有宝宝出生后当做主要婴儿食品的食物的，简直就是绝佳的纯天然无污染奶粉（还不用冲）。

秦唯一继续调笑了他几句，转头去敲艾伯特，同样和上次那样列了一张长长的单子，表示要买一大堆的种子，尤其是水果和蔬菜的种子，必须是最优质的。

“我说亲爱的秦，你这几次买的东西太没有新意了，是真的打算自给自足做农民然后开餐馆吗？”艾伯特摇晃着手里的咖啡杯，“我觉着你一定很乐意和我的厨子成为朋友。”

“好了别贫嘴了，对了，你在喝咖啡？”秦唯一心说自己怎么早没想起来，咖啡这种东西要是推广起来，肯定销路不赖啊！

艾伯特自恋地一扬脸，“当然，我喝的可是顶级烘焙咖啡豆制成的咖啡，怎么你有兴趣？”

“是的！咖啡豆的种类和产地什么的，你看着帮我挑吧，相信你的品位！再赠送我一套咖啡烘焙工具和煮咖啡的器具呗！”秦唯一想先尝试着让夙容尝尝，如果这位少爷能够喜欢咖啡的味道，那销量不用愁了，说不定还能直接凭借咖啡打入上流贵族市场！

艾伯特点点头：“没问题，我挑选的咖啡豆保管让你一口就销魂到底……可是，你会煮咖啡么？要不要我教你……”

“我先自己研究一下吧，有问题我会问你的。”秦唯一心里暗笑，他不会煮？他大学时的兼职就是咖啡店里最受欢迎的小时工，敢小看他？！

大约半个小时后，所有货物都收进了秦唯一的空间坠子，略作整理之后，他把所有种子都带进了小绿。本来发愁自己一个人怎么种，要不要购买工具和学习耕种教程什么的，系统提示他：宿主有需要时，可使用自定义口令！

秦唯一站在一块看起来像田地的土地边试着喊了句：“垦田！一亩地！”神奇的事情发生了，空间里似乎有无数只无形的手在代替他垦田，而且速度非常之快，十几分钟，一亩地的田便翻土完毕。

“把所有种子都分类种进土里！”秦唯一继续命令道。

果然完全不需要他动手，种子全部各归各位，顺顺当当被埋进了土里。整个过程就像有人施加了魔法，方便快捷，完美极了！

跟着，秦唯一心情愉快地用同样的办法浇了水，告别了小绿。而做好这一切，前前后后也不过只耗费了他个把小时。

这时，等在洗手间外的威娜着急地呼喊他：“主人主人你怎么还不出来？你是不是便秘了？”《孕夫宝典》上有说，便秘的孕夫会很痛苦呢。

秦唯一一脸黑线地走了出去。

夙容乘坐飞行器往这里驶来，已经是晚上十一点左右的事了。秦唯一却已经躺在客厅里的宽敞大沙发里睡着了。在此之前，他刚刚烹制好了一人份的咖啡。

威娜小心翼翼地漂浮在空中看着他，心里嘀咕：主人这么睡着不会着凉么，需要叫醒他吗？孕夫守则说了，主人在这个月份是会嗜睡的，每天最好十点钟之前睡觉，现在十一点都过了……不过室内的温度很适宜，主人应该不会觉得冷吧。

矛盾的小智脑还在烦恼，夙容轻手轻脚地打开门走了进来。

时间这么晚了，他也设想到秦唯一可能不会等他，谁知走进客厅一看，小东西居然蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。脸颊还红扑扑的，呼吸绵长而微细，看来是睡了一段时间了。

“怎么不到床上去睡？”夙容对着威娜瞪眼，颇有些责备的意思，威娜胆小地缩到伊利安背后，对手指解释：“是主人非要坐在这里等……等你的，我有劝他去床上睡，可没有一会儿他就自己倒下去睡着了。”

“科拉呢？”智脑不管用不说，这保姆请的，关键时刻干什么吃的！

威娜嘟嘟嘴：“主人很早就让他回房睡觉了，说不让他出来打扰，科拉就再没出来过。”

夙容无语地抖了抖嘴角，好吧是自己的错，这人是足够老实不错，但也太木讷了！智脑和保姆没一个让人省心的。看来有必要把威娜送去智脑中心，重新培训改造！

沙发上，秦唯一穿着一身白色的棉布套衫和衣而睡，和他前几日穿的琰穹帝国寻常的浴袍不一样，看起来不够精致的料子看起来格外朴素，却很能突显他身上干净、青稚的气质，整个人清爽利落，把他的每一寸肌肤都衬托如月华般端华静谧……

夙容就这么静静地站在沙发前，一动不动地看着他的睡颜，目光从他的额头、鼻尖往下慢慢移动，在樱桃红的嘴唇上停留片刻，接着浮动到曲线柔韧的脖颈上，随之是他略微敞开的衣领、若隐若现的腰身以及……

他立时打住自己游走的思绪，弯下腰用双手穿过唯一的颈下和膝弯，轻轻松松便抱了起来。

怎么会这么轻……夙容心里一疼，他似乎比自己想象的还要瘦弱，都是怀孕了三个多月的人了，身上还没有几两肉，肚子看着也没多少变化，底子太差，想必过去过的真不是什么好日子。当下，心底的愧疚和疼惜又浓烈了几分，同时也不免迁怒于那些不曾善待过唯一的人，脸色霍然一沉。

动作缓慢地把他抱上楼，轻轻放在床上，夙容掀开薄被盖在他的肚子上，想了想还觉得不放心，又给他盖好后背。

室内的温度正如威娜估计的是很舒适的，就算不盖被子秦唯一也不会着凉，但夙容不由自主地看着偌大床铺上蜷缩成一团的唯一，鼻子泛起一阵酸涩，突然有股想要做些什么的冲动，却匮乏的经验使他又不知道到底可以做些什么，能让自己这种从未遇到过的恍惚心情平静下来。

“唯一……”他禁不住担忧小东西得知自己是孩子父亲之后的反应。

自己忘记了的事情都想了起来，那么唯一的记忆呢？更大的问题的是，那段记忆对于唯一来说，说不定只充斥着痛苦。

如果他那天当真是打算自杀，自杀未遂之后却又被自己……夙容不敢想，秦唯一真要想起这段经历，还有可能接受自己吗？他们之间是不是连维持普通朋友之间的友好氛围都不大可能？但旋即他又安慰起自己，唯一对他的印象理应不坏，不然不会亲自给自己做菜，还送给自己那么多珍稀的发光植物，这样说来，只要自己诚挚以待，得到他谅解的机会还是很大的……

不然就再观望一阵，试着和唯一再拉近一点关系，然后再找个合适的机会……

夙容伸手轻抚过他的头顶，微不可查又略带紧张地呼了口气，慢慢地蹲下身子，从侧面看着他因为呼吸稍有起伏的胸口以及……小腹。

心口就这样柔软成了一汪碧波，平静如镜的湖面波光流转，清楚映照着他骤然扬起微笑的脸。

“我们的宝宝……”他就在这里，与自己近在咫尺。这是多么奇妙的事情，夙容看不见他，听不到他，却无比确定他就在这里……仿佛只要把手放上去，就能感觉到他的心跳，他的呼吸。

“嗯……”床上的唯一忽然动了动，鼻子微微皱起。

夙容神色一乱，慌忙收回了自己的手。

40爱心牌孕夫装

“骗子！”秦唯一似睡非睡地喊了这么一嗓子,可把夙容吓了一跳。

可是仔细一看,他压根就没醒，嘴巴里嘟囔了这么一句,身子翻平了继续睡，眉头还紧皱着,似乎睡梦中想到了什么不开心的事情。

夙容看着他这副毫不设防的样子，静默了老半天,忍不住心情愉悦地勾起唇角。原来你这么期待我的来么？

“我来了……没有骗你。”因为害怕弄醒他,他只得放轻力道在他眉心上点了一点，直到秦唯一拢起的眉心慢慢地舒展开去,才抬起了手。

恋恋不舍地站在床前良久,夙容才悄然退出门外,转身进了客房。

主卧室里忽然传来一声松气的声音。

唰，秦唯一方才还紧闭的眼睛半开半合地睁开来，神色不明地看向房门。

发了好几分钟的呆，才扬起手臂，把手指摁在了自己的眉心上。慢慢地，眉头聚拢成一对英挺的山峰。

翌日，秦唯一把昨晚上做好的咖啡和小饼干从冰箱里拿了出来，犹豫了许久，还是没有端出去。早上的饭桌上，夙容也没有提及昨晚他所提到的要给他吃的好东西，只是安静地吃着自己做的煎蛋、火腿和吐司，但似乎有意无意地看了自己好几眼，直到他吃光了盆子里的所有东西，才出声道：“昨晚我没想到会耽搁那么久，来晚了，你等了我很久？”

秦唯一脖子一扬，“没有啊，我没有等你很久！”

夙容点点头，“嗯，没有很久，可你在沙发上睡着了，知不知道那样很容易着凉？”语气里颇有些担忧责备的意思。

“那是我一不小心……”谁知道你那么晚了还不来，言而无信，我也没料到自己会等的在沙发上睡着了。但秦唯一不想解释的那么清楚，立刻把话刹住车，话锋一转：“昨晚是你……你把我送上床的啊。”

“嗯。”夙容没有添油加醋，只道：“你轻的跟树叶一样，以后要好好吃饭。”

秦唯一在心里嘀咕起来，我也想好好吃饭哪，可是整天吃了就吐我有什么办法？你家那个医生给的片剂也一点效果也没有，切~什么叫轻的跟树叶一样啊，有那么夸张吗？诶，等等……莫非威娜说的是真的，昨晚上是他把自己抱上床的？！

“你……干嘛不直接叫醒我？”秦唯一闷着头，咳，羞恼。他都多大人了。

夙容果断摇头，“为什么要叫醒你，孕夫的睡眠是很重要的，也许我叫醒你你再很难入睡，所以不叫醒你是对的。再说，你很轻，我抱你上床一点也不麻烦。”

秦唯一被他堵得说不出话来，憋了半天，“那你也不用……不用……”不过，算了，抱了就抱了吧，大男人被抱一下又不会少一块肉！但最后你把手指头放在我眉心上戳呀戳了半天是什么意思？那种挠痒痒一样的力道又是什么意思，他睡觉的样子看起来很逗？！

“嗯？不用什么？”夙容看着他盘子里还剩着的食物，眉头一锁，“吃不下了吗？”这饭量小未免太小了，跟十三四岁的孩子差不多少，是不是应该让达西过来看看？

“啊？”秦唯一的注意力这才收了回来，把吐司拿起塞进嘴巴里，囫囵吃掉，“我能吃下这些就不不错了。”午餐和晚餐那才是难题！

夙容默然考虑了一下，决定以后每天午饭都过来和秦唯一一起吃，就当是监督他，另外还能督促科拉和家用机器人多做点事。要秦唯一改掉凡事亲力亲为的毛病，他觉着自己必须在这里多待。如果有可能，直接搬过来住下就好了。不过议会选举还没结束，宫里的宴会和应酬又多，不然他晚上也能过来。

可是，那样一来，唯一做两餐饭会相当辛苦吧？那要不要把宫里的厨子带一个过来？可是还是唯一做的菜更符合自己和他的口味，于是，夙容陷入了重重矛盾之中。

“对了，后天就是我考试的日子了。”秦唯一发觉自己继续纠结昨晚的事情是不会有结果的，只好说起了正事。

夙容也想起来，“的确，需要我送你去吗？”爱普鲁斯高中离这里也不远，但是交通线路唯一还没不清楚。

秦唯一嗤笑着拒绝了他，“别！我又不是三岁小孩子，去考个试而已还能迷路不成？你只要把学校的大致方位告诉我就行了。而且我也有自己的飞行器，不用麻烦你。”

夙容心说自己一点也不觉得麻烦，可脸上还是表情不变，“也好，你自己小心。”虽说已经三个多月了，但意外无处不在，他多少还是有些担心的。

“哦对了，我还有个问题。爱普鲁斯高中转学生的考试不是分笔试和面试吗？都在同一天吗？”秦唯一害怕自己搞错考试时间，要是错过了一项，那就太白痴了。

“嗯，是在同一天，笔试之后一个小时内就会公布分数，合格的人会直接进入面试环节。那里有老师会说明的，你不用太担心。”夙容早就查清楚了考试的整个流程，还查询了往年转学生考试的笔试和面试的试题，不过还没来得及把这些资料发送过来，拉达斯就朝他头上扔了炸弹。

现在既然想起来了，夙容当即打开光脑，招呼秦唯一在自己身边坐下，“你可以先复习一遍去年和前年的试题，就当做模拟考试。如果这两年的试题做下来没有问题，后天只要发挥正常应该能顺利通过。”

“哦，是啊。”秦唯一看了看认真严肃的夙容，哥俩好地拍拍他的肩膀：“看不出来，你想的还真周到。谢谢了哥们！”

“不用跟我客气。”我们的关系可不仅限于哥们呢小东西。

吃完早餐，拿到试题的秦唯一就上书房研究考题去了。

夙容早该离开去皇宫里露个脸，但今天他有意耽搁了一会，趁着唯一不在房间，打开他的衣柜看了两眼。一看不知道，看了才更加忧心忡忡，这个小东西太不会照顾自己了，完全没有准备孕夫该穿的衣服！他的肚子可是会一天比一天长大的，衣服该趁早准备，要是等他看出来肚子大了再想到要买衣服，只怕有几天会没的穿。

忆及唯一昨晚穿的那套棉质家居服，夙容连通拉达斯，“我记得天鹅堡周围还有不少火棉地吧。”那块地他一直不准人动，现在倒是正好能派上用场。

“是的少爷，您是打算……”拉达斯这次没能及时猜到他家少爷的心思。

夙容道：“我听说用火棉做原料的衣服最柔软，对皮肤最好，是不是真的？”老早有人打过他这片火棉地的主意，说有多么多么高的经济价值，但夙容没舍得动。

“是的少爷，上次那个厚着脸皮来拜访天鹅堡的服装商人就是这么说的。现在凯撒星球和艾罗星球市面上售卖的普通棉质服装，价钱都高的离谱了呢！”拉达斯坦言，自己都只买过三套这种衣服做内衣。当然夙容作为皇子再贵的衣服也是不缺的，这类棉质家居服在衣柜里占据了几乎一半空间。不过这些服装也只是用普通的杂棉做成的，要是用火棉的话，恐怕价格还得翻番？没办法，谁让他们星球上的棉类作物很稀少呢！

夙容想也没想地吩咐道：“你抽空回去一趟，让人把那片地里已经成熟的火棉都采摘了吧。”

“你这是打算……”总不会是想卖掉吧？这受什么刺激了！

“嗯，采摘下来请最好的加工商加工，再找几个高级制衣师过来给唯一量量尺寸，尽快做几套适合他现在两个月和未来几个月穿的衣服，家居服和内衣都要有……”夙容想了想，又道：“样式别太繁复了，大方简洁就行。实在不明白就参照我平时穿的便装。不要染色，那对孕夫不好。要是能有多余的，也做一些婴儿内衣。”过不了几个月也就能用上了。

拉达斯这才恍然大悟，呵呵笑道：“好的少爷，我这就去办！”少爷居然也会主动关心人了，还这样贴心地给唯一做衣服，啧啧啧，这是不是意味着他已经在恋爱了？肯定是吧，绝对没有错！太难得了，少爷终于开窍了！

不过，要给孕夫做衣服确实不能马虎。拉达斯思虑再三，决定把夙容最喜欢的那位制衣大师给请来。就是价钱贵了点嘛，没关系，少爷一定不会介意的！想罢，赶忙忙活起来，先给天鹅堡的副管家下达了夙容的指令，接着联络采摘工人和加工商……

很快，秦唯一考试的日子到了。

他看着突然出现在房门口的拉达斯有点摸不着头脑，“大叔，您来这么早做什么？”难道他也不放心自己一个人去考试，打算护送自己？

就见拉达斯笑的一脸荡漾，把一套衣服从身后托出来，“赶紧换上！”

“什么啊……新衣服？”秦唯一半惊半喜地拿起这套纯白的火棉套装，一眼就喜欢上了这种“古朴而雅致”的宽松款式（要知道琰穹帝国最流行的服装款式都是过度贴身的，也算柔软，但不够透气），很像古希腊的长袍，腰间只一根简单的腰带随意地系着，袖口也下摆都有足够的活动空间（肚子大了也能穿哎），只是领口开的有些低，还是深V字的。

“我很喜欢，只是……大叔干嘛忽然给我买衣服？”看着质地，就知道肯定不便宜！

拉达斯就等着他问呢，意味深长地笑道：“不是我给你买的，是我家少爷特意找人给你做的！嗯，这个样式还是他亲自设计的哦！”

秦唯一眨眨眼睛，有一瞬没有反应过来，“他……为什么……要给我做衣服？”

“这个嘛，我也不知道。”拉达斯一张脸上写满了“你去问他啊”的怂恿表情，“很舒服的，你还不换上？再耽误可就要错过考试了。”

“啊，哦！”秦唯一只好先把疑问抛诸脑后，快速换上，果真如手指头触摸到的一般柔软，而且透气性很强，也不会让习惯了穿地球衣服的他感觉到有任何束缚感。

随后，没给他时间询问夙容的动机，拉达斯鬼精鬼精地扯开了其他的话题，把他送上飞行器之后就闪没了人影。

秦唯一带着满脑袋的疑问迈进了爱普鲁斯高中的大门。因为衣着独特，他刚走进去就吸引到无数好奇的目光，大多数人都报以惊艳和欣赏的神态，暗自揣测着他的身份和年龄。直到领路机器人带着他找到进行笔试的教室，才阻断了人群火辣辣的视线。

笔试试题果然如夙容意料到的那样，与前两年的试题大同小异，只在最后几题上增加了一点难度。最后还有一道考察学生创新意识的题目，秦唯一也回答的非常顺利。

一个小时十五分钟后，面试开始了。秦唯一抽到了5号，意味着他将在第五个接受考官面试，这算是个不好不坏的位置，他自信的情绪没有受到任何影响。

面试室内，端坐着四位年龄不一、样貌各异的老师，都带着审视的目光看向秦唯一。

秦唯一深吸一口气，流利地作出自我介绍。

随即，一位头发乱糟糟还留着络腮胡子的中年男老师对他发问了：“秦同学是吧，请问你为什么要穿这样一身衣服来参加考试呢？”

秦唯一没想到他会问到这个，心道这还真不是我的主意，但旋即心思一转，说出了当即被所有考官拍板决定录取他的一席话。

作者有话要说：老公偷偷给买孕夫（妇）装什么的，私以为都很有爱呢O(∩_∩)O~呵呵呵

41温水煮青蛙

乐亚桑普鲁斯第一次有了想收徒弟的冲动。

虽说这种冲动十分短暂,在脑子里不过一闪即逝,但也足以引起他以更加挑剔和慎重的眼光审视眼前这个面带浅笑的清隽少年。

单论气质,这个少年似乎有着与年龄不太相符的淡泊与从容,从走近面试室起的一举一动都彰显出一种自信却不自傲的稳重,面容尽管稍显青稚，但眉宇之间暗暗浮动的恬静气息不禁让所有人在瞬时拉扯回分散的注意力,对他投入最大的关注。

而当他眉梢微动地说出这席话时，乐亚桑普鲁斯立刻联想到两个词语：金玉资质,握瑾怀瑜。用来形容他此时此刻给于自己的感受再恰当不过。

秦唯一或者只是随口一说,带了一点中国古人惯有的圆滑和慧黠，没想到这席话会像一段精制的绸缎铺陈在他们面前，让他们固有的视野多了一分新鲜、两分开阔和七分惊艳。

“我不是特意穿上这件衣服的,只是这些天一直追寻爱普鲁斯高中的历史和文化,心里有了那么一点感悟，当我在衣柜里挑选衣服时，不经意看了它一眼，就觉着是它了。它给我的感觉就好像爱普鲁斯高中的校徽一样那么朴实、肃然，却又能给人以温暖妥帖的呵护，非常舒服，我会想要转到这所高中来其实也不是为了别的，就是这种直觉和触动令我实在难忘，仿佛接受着什么指引，有个声音告诉我，这里就是最适合我的地方，它能指引我触摸到我最想进入的那片浩瀚领域……”

话不多，但也不算少。把句子拆开来看，甚至平淡无奇没有什么亮点，但偏偏从秦唯一嘴里说出来显得尤其真诚而实在，顺便，他使用婉约的措辞夸赞了爱普鲁斯高中一番，不是乏味地赞赏这所学校的地位或其他，而是从人文主义角度出发，在表露出对学校的欣羡之情时还给所有的老师也戴了顶大大的高帽。

听惯了阿谀奉承却在骨子里自命清高的一干老师听到这番话，自然打从心眼里感到愉悦，全身的毛孔都舒张开来，哪里有不满意的道理。他们一方面觉着秦唯一回答问题没什么心眼，因为这孩子的确一个奉承的词汇都没用，加分；另一方面他切入到一个要点，爱普鲁斯高中之所以能发展到今日的地位从来依仗的就不是和皇族的关系，或者金钱、贵族学生，而是它难能可贵的“以人为本”的学院精神。

因此，秦唯一简单一席话说中了两个重点，还直接一脚蹬进了老师们的心坎里却没有留下半分恭维的痕迹，效果自然差不了。

乐亚桑普鲁斯头一个点了头，却在最后才对他提问，问了几个颇为艰深的与建筑学有关的题目，秦唯一都逐一作出了简洁的回答。不够完满，但还是那句话，他很能切中要害，所以乐亚在最后也举手表决让他通过了面试。

秦唯一对于全票通过的成绩没有表现的欣喜若狂，只是礼貌地鞠躬，举止平静地道谢，但在走出面试市时抵挡不住内心的喜悦，握住拳头稍稍扬起，勾起嘴角对自己小喊了声“耶！”喊完了怕被发现，收起手，赶快溜了出去，当然没有忘记关门。

这样的俏皮可爱的小动作顿时让所有老师都会心一笑，愈发喜欢。

爱普鲁斯高中的效率很高，这边他刚通过笔试和面试，成绩单就已经由助理机器人以邮件的形式发送到他的光脑里，此外附上了上学的时间、班级和学号，提醒他按时上课。但秦唯一是要申请全年的虚拟课堂，因此转学籍的程序多了一个步骤，在提交了入学申请之后还需要填写一张调查表，写明他的理由。

秦唯一想了想，自己总不能真的说实话，毕竟解释起来太麻烦，只好编了个还算靠谱的理由：身体状况不佳，需要时常卧床休养，不方便每日出门。

填完之后不放心地等待了几分钟，幸好爱普鲁斯高中的审查系统对于他这样的学生不会一查到底，对学生的隐私没有多余的兴趣，大约只判断了一下合理性就批准了。

秦唯一便高兴地拿着电子入学证离开了学校的办公大楼。

走到门口，一架通体黝黑的飞行器“唰”的一声停靠在他面前，好像一只巨大而威武的雄鹰，突然从高空中滑翔而下，急速骤停在飞行平台上，锐利地瞄了他一眼，然后悠然自得地收起翅膀。

这么拉风酷帅的飞行器，秦唯一还是第一次见，难免惊讶，于是嘴巴微张地站在原地，仔仔细细打量起来——

不大一会，飞行器一侧的“翅膀”向上开启，一张精致矜贵的脸露了出来。

“夙容？！”秦唯一的嘴角又拉大了几分。

夙容朝他轻轻点头，伸手，“上来。”口吻颇有些命令意味，但听着却奇妙地不会让人感觉不适和冒犯。

“啊？哦……”来不及思考他为什么会出现在这里，秦唯一愣然地走上前去，仰头看了看他的手，有些迟疑地歪过脑袋，“那个……”

夙容不容他置疑地抖了抖眉头：“上来。”

秦唯一只好握住了他的手。

登上这架飞行器之后，他才发现这里别有洞天，比自己那架银白色的飞行器高端多了，空间宽敞了四五倍不说，座椅舒适地可以容两个人平躺在一起休息，四壁镶嵌着全息影像光屏，可以随时调整内部环境。想看窗外风景时可以拉开整个飞行器的顶幕，使周围的景物一览无遗。更让他羡慕的是，这里还有一把造型特殊的全功能按摩椅，可提供即时而全面的按摩服务。

“喜欢？”见他望着自己的按摩椅眼睛发亮，夙容侧过脸问。

秦唯一大方地点点头，难掩嫉妒地说：“真奢侈啊。”半晌又道：“是真的很舒服吧。”

夙容好笑地转移到另一侧坐下，让自己的光脑开启按摩椅，邀请他道：“上去试试……”

“我可以坐啊？”秦唯一是不太清楚某些贵族的龟毛毛病啦，但夙容好像从未对自己摆过什么架子，他让自己坐，应该是真的不介意自己触碰他的私人用品吧？

没有太大多虑的，秦唯一眯着眼睛躺到了按摩椅上，椅背瞬时将他整个身体包裹了进去，好似一个大的透明状水球把他托浮在半空中，也不知道使用的是什么材质的填充物，轻轻飘的让人感觉不到一丝负担，反而犹如婴儿徜徉在羊水中一般，浑身上下都快速温热起来，四肢、脖颈和脑袋也都被照料到了，随便身子怎么晃动，都只会感觉到舒畅，任何一处的酸痛感即刻消失无踪。

“嗯……真的好舒服！”秦唯一感慨地咂咂嘴，片刻又拧起眉毛嘟囔：“也真的好奢侈……”

夙容闲适地靠在椅背上，双手交叉放在膝盖上，姿态慵懒地欣赏着他忽而舒服地半眯起眼睛，忽而忿然地撅起嘴巴吐糟的小样儿……不过，没坚持到五分钟，还是被他这副样子逗笑了，肩膀簌簌抖动了好几下，脸上好似一阵春风恰好吹过，笑意如同郁郁葱葱的树木一瞬间扬起蓬勃生机，争相伸展开每一寸泛黄的嫩绿。

这一抹突如其来的鲜亮，如此耀目，让人无法移开眼眸。

不经意与他四目相对的秦唯一当下表情凝滞，半开半合的唇瓣微微动了动，不合时宜地发出了一声缱绻的低吟：“嗯……”

夙容似笑非笑地隆起嘴角，眼神略带戏谑地看着他。

秦唯一尴尬难当地把头扭到一边，回避着他的视线，被容纳在半透明质体下的脖子霎时红了个透底。

他只是被按摩的很舒服，很舒服而已！

解释就是掩饰，此地无银三百两的事情秦唯一是不会做的，所以只得装傻，继续尴尬地接受按摩，直到半个小时的按摩结束。

夙容看着按摩之后脸色红润许多的秦唯一，当下拍板，嗯……不知道能不能定制一个放在他的卧室里，不过不能太大，卧室还是小了点，大一点的东西还是放不下啊。

秦唯一活动了一下四肢，感觉轻松无比，立刻忘记了刚才的尴尬，问道：“你怎么想起来接我了？我的飞行器还停在学校呢。”

“无妨，机器人会替你开回去的。”夙容其实也是一时兴起，想到他在爱普鲁斯高中考试就回想起自己令人怀念的学生时代，而且……他也想早点看看自己为他准备的衣服……是不是那么合身。

夙容的目光紧紧流连在秦唯一身上，现在看来……岂止是合身。

“那……我们直接回家？”秦唯一原本想着好不容易出来一趟，正好趁考试的机会出来逛逛的，但夙容的出现打消了他的计划。

夙容却像早就洞悉了他的想法似的，蓦然一笑：“不忙，你还没有去凯撒综合大学看过吧，我今天下午无事，可以陪你去那里走走。”

“这……不会耽误你么？”秦唯一对于他这个提议自然是很乐意接受的，但是，为什么他有种夙容是特意抽出来时间陪自己做这件事的古怪错觉？又或者，这位少爷不过就是突发奇想，想回自己母校缅怀一下青春岁月，顺便带自己游览一下下？

咳，暂停……一定是你想太多了秦唯一！

“不会。”夙容的回答一如往常般简单，脸上的表情也一如往常般平静无波。

秦唯一陡然感觉到自己内心有一刹那的怅然若失，但旋即又自嘲地笑了笑，自己有什么理由失落？他在期待什么吗？这真是太可笑了。

凯撒综合大学就坐落在距离爱普鲁斯高中五个街区的地方，占地超过六百公顷，和诸多著名学府一样是座历史悠久、地位卓然、师资力量丰富且底蕴深厚的老牌大学。

黑色的双羽翼飞行器在一处较为僻静的平台上停靠下来，四周少有人经过。

秦唯一对于夙容选择这样一个“停车位”还是挺欣赏的，一个懂得低调行事的贵族，没有丝毫嚣张张扬的性子，外冷内热也知道关心人，更不易介意和他分享私人用品，不仅让人厌恶不起来……还很容易让人对他产生……嗯，那么一点超出普通朋友的好感。

说不定，他们之间的关系还能……更进一步？

然而，秦唯一却很难对自己所为的“更进一步”下一个准确的定义。

“到了。”夙容姿态优雅地起身，率先走下飞行器，随后转过身来，动作自然地对他伸出手，一张脸清正飞扬，淡然微笑道：“小心”。

……挥洒自如的绅士风度表露无遗。

这次，秦唯一默然盯着他干燥温暖的手掌，却下意识地犹豫了。

42唯一的一身世之谜

看着夙容的背景在眼前有节奏地晃动,秦唯一懊丧地塌下眉梢,心里有那么一点茫然无措——他不会是生气了吧？

其实吧,两个大男人牵手什么的真的有些矫情了，而且他也不是孩子,只是身体还没成年，但好歹也是个孕夫了，再过几个月就要当爸爸，更何况他的心理年龄根本比夙容还大一岁好吧，这样被人牵手上上下下……未免有点……

有点什么？他又有些说不上来。

秦唯一事后开始给自己找理由，想解释自己下意识的回避：夙容可能只是出于对朋友示好,或者只是出于贵族的绅士礼节才对自己伸出手……但或许，只是单纯地扶自己一把。

熟人之间搭把手啥的,其实……也没什么问题啊。

秦唯一摇了摇脑袋,暗自叹了口气，自己最近的心思太敏感了点，这不正常！他以前不是这样的。

理由找不出来，那就不好办，秦唯一禁不住唾弃起自己，刚才那刻反应的未免太逊了，那种游移不定地表情摆给夙容看是什么意思，不像在礼貌地婉拒他，反而像是不屑于他的以礼相待？！糟糕，以夙容立场看，自己的举动肯定是失礼了，还颇具嫌弃的意味，他该怎么说明白呢？直白的说，还是婉转地说？要不，最好还是先道歉再解释？

秦唯一烦躁地抓了抓额头上耷拉下来的过长的刘海，由于情绪起伏大了点，发际线附近都湿漉漉的。

“夙容……”他鼓了鼓勇气，决定不管他是不是真的生气了，还是先道个歉吧。

“嗯？怎么。”夙容回过头，面无表情地微微扬起下巴。

看他的脸色，“哧”一下，秦唯一像个被戳破的气球一般又泄了气，悻悻道：“我，我们现在走到哪里来了……”说句“对不起”能有多难，你到底在纠结个什么玩意儿？！

夙容淡淡地点了下头，“现在这里是群英大道，是个特别的地方，历届从凯撒综合大学毕业的学生里，凡有对社会贡献卓越的人物，例如科学家、宇宙冒险家、著名政要或者享誉盛名的艺术家等等，都会有机会在这条大道上留下自己的脚印和手印……作为纪念，也算是作为榜样人物供后来的学生们敬仰。”

“哦，挺有意思的，岂不是和好莱坞的星光大道很像……”秦唯一小声嘀咕着，漫不经心地走过几个著名科学家留有脚印和手印的金属砖块。

“你刚刚踩过去的，是我最喜欢的一位物理学家，拉托斯艾美尔，他不仅博学，而且爱好发明，很多发明创造都是非常实用的……是个务实派的科学家。虽然有些科学家看不起他，但我一直很欣赏他的学术精神。”也不知道是不是迁就秦唯一，夙容逐渐减缓了行进的速度，语速均匀地介绍道。

秦唯一眸子里的尴尬又增添了一层，赶快往旁边跳开一步，“我可不是有意把你偶像踩在脚底下的……”

他赶紧转过头，偷瞄夙容的脸，没有发觉他的脸色有任何的变换，但就是莫名感觉他眼角外的皱痕又深了一些。

“没关系。”夙容不甚在意地摆了摆手，却意外地发现这小东西又在自己眼皮底下走神了，心里不是不气的，但五脏六腑更多的是浸泡在了浓浓的挫败感之中。

方才他的确是有意识对唯一伸出手，想试探一下他的反应。根据结果来看，他很明显没有得到想要的答案，唯一对自己还有很强烈的防范意识，眼眸里的抗拒清晰可见，仿佛带有一种说不清道不明的惶然甚至畏惧，以至于他的手在半空中停留了几秒钟就再也坚持不下去了，不得不收回来，并且立刻扭过身子以压抑住眼底的失望。

夙容不无幽怨地自责，自己万般小心，努力控制好温柔的表情，还是吓到他了吗？

拉达斯平时就说自己的这张冷冰冰的脸很吓人，但他并不是故意的，只是因为习惯了拒人于千里之外，所以早老练就了这样一副“生人勿进、没事别老招惹我”的面部表情。这能给他省却很多麻烦，对于自己不耐烦接受的事情，对于自己厌烦的人，只要摆出这张脸就行了，用不着多费口舌，多么简单。

然而现在，这种习惯竟然成了让唯一接受他的第一个障碍？

夙容懊恼不已，结果本来就寒肃的面色又阴沉了几分。

秦唯一略有些苦恼地走在他前面一个步子的位置，打量他几眼之后，愈发不知道两人如何自然相处下去了。

逛完了群英大道，他们转入到一片视野宽敞阔朗的广场上。

夙容沉默良久后总算又开始说话了，“现在这里是明智广场，为了纪念凯撒综合大学的第一任校长明智杜高所建造的，广场上隐藏着一些有趣的玄机，深受学生的喜爱，大部分来参观的游客也喜欢找找谜题，考考自己的智力。”

“噢？”这听起来还蛮有意思的，秦唯一的注意力暂时被转移，很快被广场上垒砌的部分不规则石块和某些石砖上印刻的长长短短的线条给吸引了过去。

东看看西看看，秦唯一绕着一个硕大的正方形模型停了下来，诧异又惊喜地摸了摸下巴，头上挂下几条黑线，“喂喂，不会吧……这个东西怎么看怎么像小时候玩的魔方啊，难不成真是魔方？”

他自顾自嘟嘟哝哝地在原地绕圈，后来忍不住伸手去触碰，瞬时眸子瞪的溜圆，“原来不止是个模型，还真的可以动的啊。”随即勾起笑来。

这个全息影像模型可不只是摆设，还是真真正正可以拿来玩的。并且正如秦唯一所料，它不是别的东西，就是地球上的孩子和大人都喜欢玩的一种玩具——魔方，只不过这个魔方个头超大了点，六个面一共有十二种色彩块，要给它归位并不太简单。

可是，谁让这东西撞上了秦唯一呢？秦唯一猜想凯撒综合大学的老师和学者都有研究地球文化和复古的爱好，魔方这种玩具都能被他们找出来，也够神奇的！当然对他而言就是怀旧了，他小时候玩的很多，规则的不规则的形状都有涉猎，虽说在速度上没什么追求，但只要给他时间，他总能成功地给魔方归位。

于是乎，忽然发现了童年乐趣的秦唯一同学站在魔方跟前不走了，动手开始摆弄魔方，神情专注而认真，一时间低眉敛目，好一派沉静雅致的尊贵姿态。

夙容驻足在他身后几米开外，找了个好角度，好整以暇地在挑了张长凳坐了下来。

两个人谁都没有说话，一个人站着，一个人坐着，之前尴尬生疏的气氛却渐渐温热了起来。

几分钟后，秦唯一已经拼好魔方的其中一面，脸颊上洋溢着兴奋的绯色。

这时，拉达斯的视频通讯忽然连接了过来。

夙容稍有不舍地收回自己粘在秦唯一脸上的视线，横向光脑屏幕，“什么事？”

拉达斯心里默默哀叹，自己不是刚好坏了少爷的什么好事吧，这个时间……这个时间分明很正常啊？接着被夙容一瞪，赶忙回答说：“少爷，唯一当天进出凯撒星球的飞行记录我查到了……”

“嗯，我要知道所有的事。”夙容的背脊立时如刀背般绷直起来。

“是这样的，唯一在凯撒星球前后只待了两天，少爷和他……碰面那天正好是第二天，他来时就购买了那天回程的飞船票，这样看来，他第一天抵达凯撒星球时并没有想要自杀的倾向，所以我大胆猜测，那天应该是发生了什么出乎意料的事，才会导致唯一的情绪骤然崩溃的。”拉达斯动用了不少人脉和关系，才能这么快就查到这样多的线索。

夙容的眸色往下一沉，道：“……他是不是约见了谁？”

拉达斯脸色忿然地点头：“是。您大约想不到他见的是谁，那一位已经很大年纪了，实在没想到他会做出那种……不惜使用高压手段逼迫唯一的事……”

“你说的是谁？”夙容果断打断了他，心里升腾起重重疑惑，“那一位？”难道这个人是他认识的？

“那一位少爷在很小的时候见过几次。”拉达斯在看到调查报告时也如此惊讶，“少爷对顿卡家族还有印象吧……”

“什么？”唯一怎么会和顿卡家族扯上关系？

夙容俊朗深邃的眉目登时变得线条模糊起来，“你确定唯一见到的是……”顿卡家族发迹很早，在他们西索尔家族执掌帝国之前，这个家族的势力就已经像无数的藤蔓满布了整个琰穹帝国，没人能说得清它在帝国的地位有多高，触角有多深。但它与传统意义上的旧式贵族又不大相同，它一心一意站在西索尔家族身后，就像一个如影随形的影子，大家一般只看得到至高无上的西索尔家族，不知道背后还有一个隐藏在黑暗中的顿卡王国。但如果没有这个影子，西索尔家族也不会走到今天，帝国不会如此强盛，皇族的地位也不会如此稳固。

顿卡家族现任的家族是正值盛年的尤里斯顿卡，但在许多涉及到帝国利益的大事上，实际的决策者始终只有一个人——年过八十的最高家长罗威顿卡。

尤里斯顿卡是罗威顿卡的长孙，从十岁开始就接受这位目光长远、行事诡谲的老爷子的调教，四十岁时接掌家族实权，论能力并没有什么让人不放心的，但他十分尊重自己的爷爷，一般只要罗威顿卡决定了要管的事，他绝不会有异议，只会无条件赞同。

“他和唯一见面是为了什么？”思及顿卡家族的复杂背景，夙容对于唯一的身世有种特别不好的预感。

拉达斯汗津津道：“具体说了什么没有办法查到，但有路人目击到……这一老一少只在空中花园会面了不长时间就不欢而散，之后有人发现地上有一张不限上线的智能金卡，如果不是有超级密码，早就被人盗用了！”

“空中花园？”

拉达斯不太情愿地点点头：“就是那座少爷停靠的空中花园，唯一似乎在那里失魂落魄地徘徊了六七个小时，直到天黑都一直没有离开……”

“你还查到了什么？”只有一张只能金卡还不能说明什么，夙容相信这里头必定还有隐情。

“少爷请原谅，我私自动用你的搜索职权，从十七年查起，将整个顿卡家族发生的不寻常的事都翻查了一遍，发现……有一件事最可能与唯一有关。”拉达斯确信夙容不会因此责备他，顿了顿道：“尤里斯顿卡原来还有个妹妹，但十七年前不知因为什么原因被家族除名了，从此音讯全无，而且没有留下只言片语的说明。”

“哦？有她的名字和照片吧。”夙容的神色中显露出明显的急迫。

“是的，少爷。”拉达斯立即把资料发送了过来。

只需一眼，夙容几乎就能断定这个十七年前无端消失的女人和唯一存在着血缘关系，因为他们两人的五官实在太相像了！

作者有话要说：暧昧的阶段，无论性别如何，互有好感的两人相互猜测各自心思啥的，稍微有那么点畏首畏尾和多想都是正常的。唯一想的多，少爷想的也不少，只不过唯一从小因为父母离婚的关系，对爱情这种东西本身就没有安全感，所以有时候想法会更消极点。但他知道自己有这个问题，所以会反省会打住，等两人鼓足勇气表白了，确定关系了，安全感也增加了，这种情绪上的不确定就会逐渐消失……

这时期心理戏会多点，是为了他们能自然的水到渠成。后面两人心理方面的笔墨就不会这么多了。

43甜蜜的负担

秦唯一正玩魔方玩的高兴,夙容忽然打断了他,一声不吭地拉起他的胳膊往回走。

有那么一瞬,秦唯一发现夙容本意是想牵他的手，但似乎是临时想起了什么,手向上移动了几寸，改为触碰他的胳膊。并且，当他发觉自己没有挣扎反抗的意思时，才放心地用了点力，半拉半扶地拽着他离开了广场。

“我，我差点就要……”把魔方拼好了喂。

秦唯一就这么被拖走,心里有点儿不痛快，但眼角的余光告诉他,最好不要在这个时候招惹夙容,没看见这位少爷的脸色阴沉沉的跟被乌云覆盖似的？可是，他还真的生气了？还气到现在？

本来就没什么安全感的秦唯一不知不觉间黯淡下眼眸。

两人一直走回到飞行器停靠的那座平台，夙容才松开了拉住秦唯一胳膊的手，低头就瞅见他一脸不悦地低头甩胳膊，心道坏了，他刚才因为担忧顿卡家族的事情太棘手大概又没控制住表情？！看样子，唯一又被自己吓到了……

眉眼即刻舒缓了几分，忙道：“我刚才……想到了一件相当棘手的事，你别误会。”

及时解释什么的，应该能管用吧。

秦唯一甩着的胳膊停在半空中，扬起巴掌大的脸，嘴角还保持着不满的下坠弧度，“你……不是在生我的气？”与其纠结，还不如问清楚。

夙容困惑地摇摇头，“没有，我为什么生你的气。”说完眉梢又蓦然挑起，难不成刚才那么长时间，小东西不自然的举动是因为觉着他在生气？我看起来有这么心胸狭窄吗？

秦唯一却被他的这副“怒意上扬”的表情给再次弄懵，假装无所谓地扯出一抹笑：“算了，你不是有事要处理么，先把我送回家吧……”

生气就生气吧，芝麻大点的小事，他爱生气就接着气好了！

夙容略有些无措地看着他埋头登上飞行器的赌气模样，不知道到底是哪里出了问题。拉达斯说他没有恋爱的经验很可能在唯一这儿碰壁，塞了一大堆的《七千六百技恋爱手册》《爱情这样开启》的指导丛书给他，他嫌弃这些书庸俗没有看。先前也不觉得这事有多难，但如今看来……他确实不太明白，自己分明很细心地在观察唯一对自己的态度，可为什么还是……

没想到追求一个人这么困难，令人捉摸不透，他这个二皇子还真够失败的。

只是，他现在请教拉达斯或者专家还来得及吗？

一路上，夙容沉着脸思考着要不要花时间把这堆指导丛书仔细阅读一遍而闷声不吭。秦唯一也因为夙容跟自己生气的事情而情绪犹疑。于是，飞行器内的气氛比来时沉寂了许多，一点响声都没有，威娜和伊利安两个智脑也只得都闭嘴不说话，默默地待在一边看着各自主人。

“那个，你不是说有非常棘手的事？”秦唯一前脚进门，发现夙容还没离开，神色不愉地问。

夙容胸口也憋着一股闷气，听到他这样问，难免以为他不想见到自己，心头的阴影又浓重了几分，“我不出门也可以处理公务，你……就这么不欢迎我？”

“哦，不是，哪能啊。”这里是拉达斯的公寓，我不过也是个借住的，哪里有什么资格决定谁留谁去？秦唯一愤懑地想，心下不由得涌起一片酸涩。希望对这个星球产生归属感什么的，看来比想象中还要难。

见他的脸色比刚才更加抑郁，夙容也愈发肯定了自己的揣测：他果真不想见到我！烦躁的表情一时间充斥满整张俊颜，不再理会秦唯一的反应，径直走进公寓，也不像往常那般在客厅稍坐片刻，而是头也不回地直接冲上二楼，推开客房的门。

他需要马上冷静下来，想想究竟该怎么扭转这种恼人的局面。

“我……”秦唯一哪里知道夙容的想法，只以为他故意在面前摆谱，顿时把牙齿咬的咯嘣响，气不打一处来，“什么啊，你凭什么甩脸子给我看？！我还没……”

貌似，有那么一瞬，他也甩脸子给夙容看了。

唉……摸了摸头，他们两个这算扯平行不行。

秦唯一有些沮丧地倚靠在沙发上，本来很愉快的出行怎么会变成了这样？一切不自在，好像都是从他拒绝夙容主动伸过来的手开始的。回溯到那个时候，如果他态度自然地把手递过去了没有躲避，他们两个是不是就不会……

乘兴而去，悻然而归。

秦唯一也搞不懂自己的潜意识是怎么了……果然还是自己上辈子孤僻太久，如今连交朋友也变得力不从心了？！

但现在还想这个有什么用，俩大男人之间磨磨唧唧干什么啊这是，有话就说有屁就放，想吵架就吵架，有意见就说，哪怕用拳头对话又有什么大不了的！现在这样扭扭捏捏，相互回避还打哑谜，娘们兮兮的！

想罢，秦唯一走到厨房，从冰箱里把偷偷重新烹制的咖啡给给拿了出来，倒了一杯加热，端到托盘上。考虑到夙容可能第一次接触这种味道不一定习惯，还搭配好了方糖和牛奶。上次烤的小饼干还有的剩，自觉卖相不错，闻了闻，嗯哼，浓香四溢……

他揉了揉自己的脸，对自己笑道：“秦唯一，你比人家大一岁，那是你的朋友，所以先对他服软也没什么关系的，成熟一点！”

随即，脸上的笑纹波动了开来。

就在他端着咖啡上楼打算敲响客房房门时，咯嚓，房门自己打开了。就见夙容一脸平静地走了出来，抬眼看到秦唯一，眸子里扬起一抹淡淡的喜色。

“哦，那个……我说过要请你品尝一种好东西的，差点忘了。喏……”秦唯一也不管他现在是个什么表情，自顾自开始说话，把托盘往他面前送了送，接着说：“你先闻闻……是不是很香？”

不料夙容比他想象中的反应更欣悦，凝结成块的脸其实早就破冰了，这会儿是刚刚冰雪消融化成了水，没等他介绍便惊奇地上前一步帮他端住托盘，“咖啡？！”

这下轮到秦唯一讶异了，“你怎么知道？”他查询过，琰穹帝国应该没有咖啡吧？！至少市面上是没的卖的。

夙容单手把托盘接过来，稳稳地拖住，示意他小心下楼，“我们先下去再说。”

秦唯一带着满脑子的疑问跟随他回到一楼客厅。

“你听说过宇宙海盗吗？”他边问，边把托盘里的两块方糖和牛奶倒进咖啡杯里，随即拿起勺子搅了搅，动作娴熟的像是每天都这么做。

秦唯一立时会意过来，“你喝过咖啡的对吧，也知道方糖和牛奶，难道是从宇宙海盗那儿得到的？”敢情这次是自负过度了，人家早就品尝过咖啡了，看起来还很有了解。好嘛，这趟真是马屁拍到了马腿上！

夙容的眸底此刻却浮现起一层层的笑意，悄然将他脸上悻味的神态收藏在心里，道：“嗯，宇宙海盗有时会穿越虫洞去到其他星系，因此会接触到不少我们这里没有的东西，咖啡豆就是其中一样……但每次他们带回来的都不多，附赠一点方糖和牛奶，我能买到手的也不过尔尔，稀少的很，我也只能算是……有幸品尝过。”

陈述时，他舌尖上的话陡然一转，说了一半真话，一半假话。他的确是从宇宙海盗那里已高价买过咖啡豆，但数量么……就稍微隐瞒了那么一点。

秦唯一将信将疑地点点头，“哦，那肯定很贵吧？”这件事再一次证明，夙容绝对不可能是一般的上流贵族，嗯……能暗地里跟宇宙海盗有联系，身份很值得人推敲啊。

“是啊，所以我很少舍得喝。”夙容心思略动，“唯一的咖啡又是从哪里买到的，我可不认为你也和宇宙海盗建立有贸易关系。”话音刚落，又连忙举手道歉：“抱歉，说好了我不问你这些东西的来历，一时没忍住。”

呵……装样！

秦唯一撇撇嘴嘿了一声：“没关系，那你接着忍住就是了。我能告诉你的是我的咖啡豆不是海盗提供的，来源更加干净安全，还更便宜。”呵呵，一看丫喝咖啡的神情就知道很会享受，喜欢咖啡的醇厚是吧，我想要多少能有多少哎，羡慕嫉妒不死你？！

夙容假装没看到他眼角眉梢带起的狡黠微笑，只淡淡道：“哦，这样啊，那还真不错。”他已经经常来这里蹭饭了，正如拉达斯所告诫的，追求一个人就必须把脸皮放厚一点，来日方长，反正他打算往后都耗在这儿了，还怕蹭不到咖啡？

秦唯一自然看不到他心里打的吧啦响的算盘，对于夙容没有就此提出任何要求感到了一些奇怪，好奇心作祟地多看了他几眼。

蓦地，夙容一双似笑非笑地眸子紧抓住他的视线不放，嘴角挂起一道意味不清的笑。

“喝完了吗？喝完了我要洗杯子了！”笑什么笑，下次不给你磨咖啡豆了！

夙容刚才在房间里冷却大脑，暗自搜寻了好半天，想起一件事，觉得现在是时候提一提了。

“对了唯一，有件事……我想问问。”

“什么？”看样子他是消气了哦，秦唯一的心情也跟着舒坦了许多。

“你不是说过达达果无限量供应的，但现在好多天过去了……你还有货吗？”不询问你货物的来历没关系，但你承诺的条件做不到，我是可以质疑的吧。

秦唯一霎时窘迫地站在原地，支吾起来：“是啊，我当初是这么说过……”他怎么忘了这茬，看来是最近小日子过的太舒服了，正事没记得几件！这个季节，达达果在兽人星球已经结不出来了，早断货了，都怪他过去被钱冲昏了头脑，疏忽了。

他当然不能欺骗顾客，只好说明情况，然后想办法弥补，便道：“你说吧，想要什么补偿……”希望夙容别太为难自己。

夙容嘴角一勾，用蓝幽幽的眼眸注视着唯一紧张的脸，“补偿就不用了，我只有一个小小的要求。”

他悠忽悠忽地，大方把手伸了过来，抬起一个微妙的高度，恰恰是与唯一手指若即若离的程度，拿手背在他指尖上微微一蹭，笑道：“我这个人有个怪毛病，有时候手的温度会无缘无故降低，要是忍不住想借你的手取暖……希望你不要介意。”

44如影随形的温暖

秦唯一成功通过爱普鲁斯高中的转学生考试,轻松惬意的日子一去不复返，每天要依照课程表上学。别看只是经由光脑以全息影像进入课堂上课,也是需要守时的，和亲自去学校上课一样,早上九点第一堂课开始,下午五点半最后一堂课结束,期间不准旷课和无故离开。

中午12：00~14:00是午休时间,时间安排还算紧凑，在校的学生中午在学校餐厅用餐,唯一这样的学生则自己在家解决午餐。

因此，即便上学了,唯一还是照例中午下厨，为自己和夙容准备午餐。

将近一个月过去了，夙容日日不落没有缺席过，除非有重要事情要处理，否则公务忙完之后的所有时间都赖在公寓里不走。三天两头留宿也成了平常事。

然而吃人嘴短，唯一虽然没有表露出不满和疲累，他心里还是很有些心疼，不希望因为自己的缘故给唯一增加负担，所以每隔隔几天会借口说有会餐不过来，想让唯一轻松点。

秦唯一倒是没所谓，只当稍带着多做一人份而已，而且夙容几乎不挑食，自己做什么他吃什么，从来没有意见，他可以随意发挥，也就乐得有人欣赏自己的厨艺了。拉达斯以前还说他有中度厌食症，听起来怎么那么像忽悠人的？

还有一件事让他越来越心烦意乱，就是夙容对他的态度和愈发亲密的举止——

自从上回被他挟制，答应了那什么所谓的“手与手”的约定，这人的动机和目的他是愈加看不清晰了。啊，为什么你的手冷了要找我暖手，我是暖宝宝啊，还不能拒绝？啊，你握就握吧，乱动个毛线啊，其实自己左右握右手也可以啊？我的手上涂了蜂蜜还是抹了招蜂引蝶油？还有你那个有时候是每天的意思？为什么每次过来就动不动伸手过来拉自己的手……手指头还一个劲蹭来蹭去是因为有皮炎吗？啊，你的指头尖和我的指头尖有什么不一样吗？非要翻来覆去地看！

秦唯一边吐糟边往嘴巴里塞米饭……是的，他现在已经吃上香喷喷的大米饭了！这全仰赖托艾伯特，不过某天建议他去找个中国厨子，这货居然就这么爱上了中国美食，某天还无理取闹地压榨新厨子给他做满汉全席，殊不知满汉全席就算是顶级厨子也不一定能做得出来……

但附带的好处时，他从此不用烦恼从哪里购买做家乡菜的原材料了！

但比起米饭，他这段时间似乎更偏好面食，什么拉面、刀削面、炸酱面、担担面、裤带面、热干面之内，他想的不得了，但每次做完之后吃了几口又没胃口了，结果到头来还是自己把自己折腾个够呛！最后他想了个办法，找艾伯特的中国厨子订餐，半夜想到想吃什么，就敲敲艾伯特让他爬起来，哦不，是让他家厨子爬起来给自己做宵夜。

位面交易器账上的钱便唰唰的往下掉，这让秦唯一万分苦恼……

他如今顺利转学了，学习难度不算大，保证按部就班不掉队就行，那还得继续赚钱哪。到时候孩子出生了，他的开销就更大了。孩子的生活费、教育费就是很大一笔，还不算他将来要不要让他参加什么培训班，甭管哪个时代哪个星球，哪个家长愿意孩子输在起跑线上？前提条件，你得有钱为他创造最好的物质条件。当然，情感上的呵护也是同样重要的，他可不想肚子里这个崽和他似的，拥有一个那么不快乐的童年。

下了决心，秦唯一还是依据现有资源，打起了几个老客户古鲁夫夫、艾伯特、煞清风等人的主意，先抽空在宇宙网上搜罗了一些好东西，例如“全功能人体喷雾”（不管哪个季节能使用都能有效调节人周围的气温，是防寒、保暖的出行绝佳用品）和“吸噪音机器鸟”（仿真小鸟一出，方圆十米之内的噪音消失无踪）这样既实用又时尚的商品，当天推广给他们，他们都表示想要购买。

随后几天，他扩展起这些小商品的业务，给自己所有的位面客户都发送了推荐函，附上商品的功能简介和图片，还做了视频演示，反响不错……随着订单的增多，他账户上的钱又噌噌噌地增多了。

跟着，秦唯一在琰穹帝国做孕夫生意的想法。

提到这个，不得不说起夙容擅自做主给他定做了几十套孕夫服装的事情。拉达斯那天给他的那套衣服，价值不菲，他不情不愿地默认了，由于穿着实在舒服舍不得脱下来，他也就不打算把这件事看的太重，心说每天给夙容做午餐也就慢慢还掉这个人情了。谁知道，他欠的人情会越来越多，而且还是在他不知不觉的被动情况下——

少爷你要不要这么大手笔，定制的衣服整个衣柜都已经塞不下了！还全是高级棉质的，别欺负他不了解琰穹帝国某些商品的物价，涉及到衣食住行他还是懂行的！他上手一摸这些衣服的质地，就知道完了，欠夙容的人情不知道何年何月才还的清。

少爷你要是想要我签卖身契不如就直说吧，这样变相的示好他实在有点承受不来。

但秦唯一只敢在心里默默吐糟，当着夙容的面他可不敢这么说，因为夙容现在捏住自己的软肋了，只要他有什么要反驳他的意见，他都会以一招来化解——微笑着看着自己，把手伸过来，轻轻在自己手背上一拍，然后趁着他愣神的功夫麻溜地把手指头插入自己十根指头之间，道：“唯一，你有话想说？”

呵，他什么话也说不出来了有木有！

心肝儿这个不停地颤啊，夙容的手掌宽厚温暖，什么时候温度下降过了？但也不知道自己这情况算不算是一种肌肤饥渴症，只要他一握住自己的手，一种温暖到极致的感觉就会从脚底板直接熨帖到头顶，中途还不带拐弯的。

嗯……感觉很舒服，让他不知不觉都习惯了。

所以，秦唯一最近在夙容面前……简直孬到了极点。

但话说回来，作为一个养尊处优，从小被供着哄着长大的天之骄子，夙容对他的真诚用心，不可谓不真。要不然，他衣柜里也不会连适合各种月份的孕夫内裤（腰部可随意调节哦，弹性超好哦亲）都有了，嗯，直到生产他都不用去为穿什么样的内裤而烦恼了。

秦唯一当天对着这些衣服发了几个小时的呆，现在想来，如果他能把各个位面的孕妇或孕夫拥有的好东西都交流交流，这里头的商机……

足够他建立起一条产业链。

他天马行空地想着，也没忘记继续思考一个那时就从心底冒出来的问题：夙容为什么会为他设想这么周到？他图什么，是利用自己以求获取什么利益，还是本性温柔，生性多情？

贴心的男人太少见了，这么贴心的就更少了，即使他以前不了解男人间的恋爱是怎样的，也感觉的到，夙容对他好的有点越线了。

答案明明已经呼之欲出，他还在埋头当鸵鸟。

“大叔，你今天怎么过来了？”秦唯一站在客厅里，正在绕着客厅进行简单的饭后散步，便看见大门被打开，身子霎时一僵，还以为是……

拉达斯见他一脸茫然失落地看着自己，无奈地笑了笑：“怎么现在都不想看见我了？”要不是少爷嘱咐他他在的时候最好不要过来，他也不会专门挑着少爷不在的时候来啊。他这个管家当的，操心哪，不但要管理少爷的生活起居，还要帮忙他追求未来的主君，心都要操碎了，每天晚上都睡不着觉。难为他一把年纪没谈过恋爱，仅有的一次婚姻也是相亲完成的好不好！少爷一日没把唯一追到手，他的苦日子就没法结束！

“哪有，大叔你可别告诉我是跟着我学坏的哦！”秦唯一上前接过他手里的盒子，问：“什么东西？”

“哦，是少爷让我拿过来的，我没打开看过。”这是少爷给唯一的礼物，他哪敢打开看？

秦唯一泰然的表情瞬时又变得有点不自然，但片刻调整过来，神情自若道：“哦，呵呵，他也太客气了……”

说话之际，把盒子放在了餐桌上，看了看摁下一个按钮，盒盖缓缓打开，里面的东西显露出庐山真面目：一株小巧可爱的雪兰丝亭亭玉立地矗立在一个白色的小花盘里，抖擞着碧绿的枝叶，就像从月光中走出来的小精灵，娇俏极了。

“哇，雪兰丝下崽了这是？”秦唯一不得不承认，夙容送给他的这个礼物深得他的心意，雪兰丝应该被他培育的很好，不但另外抽出了新枝，而且需要分株了。

拉达斯也怪惊喜一把的，早先夙容就找了机会把这些植物交给他送回天鹅堡了，选了一块最为肥沃的土壤，小心翼翼种植下去，嘱咐他务必精心照料。他猜想，肯定是少爷上次回天鹅堡时，偷偷地置办了这件可心的小礼物。

秦唯一把MINI雪兰丝捧在赏心，越来越喜欢，半晌，吞吞吐吐地问：“那个，他今天忙吗？要是不忙……”一说完又鄙视起自己的节操。

拉达斯笑嫣嫣道：“少爷今天其实不忙，但是有几个客人要见，所以中午没空过来……不过，晚上应该还是有空的吧，要不……我问问伊利安？”

秦唯一轻叹一口气，“好吧。”过来也好，他也该把鸵鸟头抬起来了，不想再拖了，择日不如撞日，干脆今天就找夙容问个清楚吧。他对自己到底存的是个什么心思，必须掰扯明白！不能再这样糊里糊涂接受他对自己的好。

要知道这种潜移默化的温柔和照顾，一旦有朝一日成为深入骨髓的习惯，再戒就难了。

“伊利安说少爷晚上七点会过来。”拉达斯笑眯眯地望着还有些呆愣的唯一，“这个要放哪里？听少爷说你送给他的每株植物都有名字的，这个小可爱也要起名字吗？”

秦唯一扯了扯嘴角，想了想，“那就叫小雪吧。”俗是俗了点，但自己就是个俗人不是。

“嗯，好听。”反正不管唯一说什么，拉达斯都会表示欣赏的，少爷说了，要随时随地保持他有一个好心情，这样身体才会健康，宝宝也会健康。

又拿在手里把玩了一阵，秦唯一捧着小雪回到卧室，把它放在了床头柜上，嗯……以后晚上都不用开灯了，有现成的夜灯了！

静静地靠在床边坐了一会儿，秦唯一那颗一向缺乏乐观精神的琉璃心又泛起一重新的忧虑：如果夙容对自己并不是自己想象中的那个意思……如果是他自作多情……

这一刻他赫然发觉，自己的心竟然惴惴钝痛起来。

作者有话要说：我真心觉着这个进展不慢哟。

45、是男人就勇敢说爱

四个多月,唯一的肚子也不过隆起了小小的一部分,看起来就像是长了小肚腩，微微发了点胖而已,胎儿成长的似乎比他想象之中的要慢。查看了一下《孕夫宝典》和宇宙网上的一些孕夫攻略,他略微提起的一颗心放了下来，毕竟各人体质有异，他的肚子还不算太明显也不能说明胎儿在健康上有什么问题,只要每个月按时产检……  
他突然想起来，过几日就该是产检的日子了,克劳迪亚总医院已经接纳了他在艾罗星球的VIP服务认证,他可以在这里继续享受VIP服务,直到孩子出生为止。  
最近他也养成了时不时摸摸小腹的习惯，会感觉到肚脐附近有硬硬的一块，知道那里有一个小生命正在孕育，每次就忍不住会多抚摸一会儿，动作轻缓，神态谨慎，体验这种由心底生发的奇妙的感觉，仿佛他们之间能有所共鸣。  
尽管现在还没有胎动，但他也想要每天都确认一下，自己肚子里的宝宝是不是依然好好地在那里，实际上也摸不到什么，胎儿还不会给他任何反应，可就是这种短暂的接触，让他不算丰满的内心一点一滴地满足起来。  
来到异世的陌生和不安，似乎也在不知不觉中消融了不少，秦唯一发觉自己也开始学会享受这种血脉相连的依赖感，不是胎儿依赖他，而是自己依赖上了他。虽然他的出现不是自己的主观意愿造成的，起初他也不愿意承受，可一路磕磕绊绊地将这份责任承担下来，他逐渐意识到孕育这个孩子对于这具身体来说算是本能，他的精神世界也随之变得宽阔、广博，能容纳各类新鲜事物，当然也包括了他所说带给自己的一切。  
有忐忑、彷徨、惶恐，也有温暖、安心与平静……  
也许是托了那本心法的福，秦唯一偶尔静下来冥想时也能够进行一番自我审视，剖析剖析自己的内心，回顾一下过往的得失和放不下的那些执念。上一世，他虽然对于自己家庭的分崩离析表现出一副满不在乎的样子，可终究还是渴望亲情的抚慰和父母的关怀，他曾一度幻想过父母在未来的某一日会和好如初，但理智告诉他，这是不可能发生的事。可人就是这样矛盾的动物，一方面存有不切实际的想法，一方面又不得不逼迫自己面对现实。  
他想，自己骨子里依然不够洒脱，天真大于成熟，活了27岁又如何，在感情的需求上自己或许仅和一个十来岁孩子没有多大差别，只要能得到一份简单平易的家庭温暖，就足够了。  
这样的自己，到底能不能够……真的拥有幸福？  
秦唯一自嘲地笑了笑，又来了，对于自己这般患得患失的消极心态他也颇为鄙视，但有时候就是控制不住。  
算了，段闵瑄不是告诫过自己，当不知道路该往哪里走时不如随遇而安。得之我幸，失之我命，想的太多只会让自己徒增烦恼，对于解决事情一点作用都没有。  
“段闵瑄，快点把你的肚子给我看看！”秦唯一趁着下午上课的课间休息时间，在卧室里登陆上位面交易器，希望这个和自己同命相连的家伙能点拨点拨自己。  
段闵瑄看似不悦地扁了扁嘴，站起来转了一圈，“看见了吧，我最近可长胖了不少。”  
秦唯一惊讶地张大嘴，“你岂止是长胖了不少，你的肚子……喂，你才几个月啊？怎么这就凸起来了？”  
“老实说，这点我也很无奈，顶多三个月么……”段闵瑄小声嘟囔了一句，“喂，不是吧，你的肚子怎么还这么小一点点？！”  
秦唯一蓦然感觉他们两个男人在这里比肚子大小的情形……十分诡异，还有那么点喜感？！  
“不知道啊。”他确实也解释不清楚这是为什么。  
段闵瑄的神色顿时变得哀怨起来，“可能是因为……我怀的是双胞胎的缘故吧。”唉，部落里的祭司兼药剂师的那位大人说了，怀双胞胎很会辛苦的，肚子也比一般孕夫长的更快，简直是大小立辨。“如果说别人那是天津狗不理子，那我这就是馅料十足的酱肉大包了。”  
“双胞胎？”秦唯一盯着他宽敞衣服下的肚子猛瞧，“OH MY……居然是双黄蛋。”  
段闵瑄：你这什么比喻-_-|||  
“呵呵，你家古鲁高兴坏了吧？”秦唯一笑道。  
“是啊是啊，上蹿下跳屋子都要被他折腾塌了……”即便是嫌弃的语气，段闵瑄脸上也带着由衷而发的笑。  
秦唯一的心却抑制不住地沉寂下来，他和夙容怎么可能像段闵瑄和古鲁那样……人家是合法夫夫哦，还是自由恋爱生子的哦，自己呢，未婚怀孕，还……  
越想，越觉着自己这段刚刚萌芽的感情路上布满了荆棘。  
他没有把握，没有丝毫把握，但如果现在抽身而退的话……  
“喂你怎么了？！”段闵瑄觉着他的脸色不对头，“遇到什么烦心事了？干嘛一副失恋的样子，等下……你恋爱了吗，喜欢上什么人了？等下，该不是你上次对我提到的那个贵族少爷吧？”歹势，好言情好狗血的桥段！平民孤儿爱上贵族少爷，肚子里还带着一个球，这种情节要怎么发展？  
秦唯一白着脸反驳：“胡说，怎么可能！”  
段闵瑄：“你满脸都写着呢……惨了惨了，你表白了吗？他拒绝你了？”  
秦唯一无语地犯了个白眼，半晌才道：“凭什么是我先说？！他就不能先说？先爱先输的道理我还是懂的好不好……”嗯，谁没有道听途说过恋爱经什么的。  
“敢情你还没说，那怎么一脸失魂落魄的鬼样子，喂喂，振作起来！大男人就该有点魄力，最坏的结果也只是他拒绝了你，大不了你继续追他或者干脆放弃。最差最差，就是回到原来的日子呗。再说，你还没开口，怎么知道他不是跟你的想法一样？”段闵瑄瞬间有种化身婚恋专家的优越感觉。  
“我和他，和你与古鲁不一样，障碍太多……”先不谈他能不能接受自己的孩子，光是身份、地位都足以让秦唯一裹足不前，而且他还缺乏安全感。  
段闵瑄立时摆出恨铁不成钢的架势，鞭策他：“有障碍又怎么样？我和古鲁之间难道没有几千年文化差异所带来的代沟吗？他们还拿我当雌性呢，雌性在这里不就跟女人一样的存在？这我都能忍了，代沟很恐怖的好吧，难道就不算障碍了？别傻了，还没摊牌之前，你担忧这些都是没用的，有障碍不还挡不住你对他产生感情吗？既然动心了，就别委屈自己，该问的要问，猜来猜去很容易造成不必要的误会，到时候错过就糟了……这年头要找个合心意的多难……”  
“这么说，我还是应该大胆一点？”秦唯一下意识地攥紧了拳头。  
“没错，我们是男人，应该勇敢大胆地追求自己想要的一切东西，包括感情！”段闵瑄倒是个典型的乐观主义，“理智很重要，但畏首畏尾最要不得！你自己好好想想，又或者你说说这位贵族少爷是怎么对你的，我给你分析分析”。  
秦唯一点点头，有选择性地说了最近发生的几件事。  
段闵瑄很快不淡定了，“你的情商得多低才看不出来他在追你啊？！不过你那少爷也够有耐性的，换了我家那货，摊牌，表白，全垒打该有的都有了！”  
秦唯一被他一句话震住了，片刻，脸烧成了天边的火烧云。  
“这有什么可害臊的啊，你脸皮还真薄……啧啧，我真应该早点刺激刺激你。”段闵瑄乍一看文质彬彬，还以为是个含蓄内敛的青年，肯定是被古鲁带上歪路的，结果……  
他继续给他分析夙容，“根据他的举动，说不定早就对你起了色心，只是修养太好一直对你以礼相待，明明想吃豆腐还吃得那么闷骚……嗯，绝对是个闷骚没错。还有，不是我说你，你也是个闷骚，比他还闷！”  
秦唯一发誓下回一定不找他倾诉感情问题了，恼羞成怒地吼了句：“好吧，我们是闷骚，那你就是明骚，一家都是明骚！”然后果断地登出系统。  
不过被他这么一闹，还别说，秦唯一乱成一锅粥的大脑瞬间清空了，只剩下一个明确的念头。  
夙容准时抵达公寓走进大门时，看到的就是坐在餐桌前，身子绷得像根弦一样，整张脸严肃的不像话的秦唯一。  
他看了拉达斯一眼，拉达斯对他皱着眉头摇头——不知道怎么回事，下午下了课之后就这个模样了，问他也有什么事么他也不说。  
夙容忧心忡忡地蹙起眉头。难道唯一不喜欢自己的礼物？  
“你来了啊。”唯一动了动胳膊，又动了动腿，嗯……很正常。随后“唰”一下站起来，吧夙容吓得赶紧冲过去，扶住他的胳膊，“起来这么快做什么，动作还这么大？你要什么让拉达斯去拿。”  
“我……”我动作很大么？秦唯一无辜地看向夙容，心里立时咿呀一声，没事长这么帅做什么？！眼睛要不要这么大，鼻子要不要这么挺，嘴唇要不要这么性感，眼眸要不要这么蓝湛湛的，呼——深呼吸深呼吸，秦唯一你能做到的，不就是感情那点事么，不用这么紧张。  
夙容愈发担心地看着他，半楼半拽地把人拖到自己怀里，“怎么了？有话慢慢说，我听着呢。”视线却不由自主的落在他的V字领口下的锁骨上……嗯……口干舌燥哇……  
呐，是你去让我说的啊，不是我主动要说的啊！秦唯一临开口又突然想要后退，犹豫了一阵还是下定决心，皱眉瞄了拉达斯一眼。  
拉达斯眼观鼻鼻观心，也不看夙容的指示，立刻转身退下，还顺带把科拉带走了。客厅里只剩下唯一和夙容这对孤男寡男。  
夙容拉着他的手轻轻摩挲，心下狐疑，唯一这到底是要跟说什么，居然一掌心的汗？  
就见他乖顺地依偎在自己身边，任由自己亲密地搂着他的肩膀，也不知道是没有注意还是顺其自然的接受，一点挣扎和推拒的举动都没有……该不会，是唯一想起来那晚的事了？知道宝宝是自己的了？！  
登时，夙容整个背脊渗出一层寒意，整个人也僵直起来。  
唯一沉默了许久，总算鼓足了勇气，猛然一歪头，伸出两只手勾住夙容的脖子扯下来，跟着略有些抖颤地把手放在他脸颊两边，嘴巴微微一动，“你听我讲一个故事！这个故事是这样的，说从前有三个好朋友，一个叫‘我喜欢你’，一个叫‘你喜欢我’，另外一个叫‘未来’。后来有一天，‘我喜欢你‘和‘你喜欢我’都喜欢上了‘未来’，‘未来’也对他们有好感，就等着他们其中一个表白，决定谁先表白就选谁。但过了很久，‘未来’都要着急死了，这两个还是不表白，直到有一天有一个人忍不住了，对‘未来’表白了，你猜是哪一个？”  
这么一大串话，夙容不免听着有些发懵，但仔细听下来，再看唯一逐渐逐渐泛红的耳根，和那不自觉往下埋的脑袋，他再迟钝也反应过来了——  
于是，伸手捧起他的脸，把自己刚才被动的姿势变了变，用额头抵住他的额头，眼角眉梢含着笑意，嘴唇慢慢压了下去：  
“我喜欢你。”  
————————————————————————————  
小剧场：  
唯一某天不小心把生豌豆不小心掉在床上，往上放消毒好的被褥时没看见，宝宝睡觉时表示各种不舒服和膈应。唯一找了半天，发现是一颗豌豆的问题，顿时惊了：原来我生了个豌豆王子喔！

46表白要正直！

事实证明,段闵瑄童鞋是个绝对靠谱的盟友。

这个段子毋庸置疑是段闵瑄教给秦唯一的,特征过于明显，地球产物，不属于琰穹帝国任何一个星球的文化。正因为确定这点,秦唯一才敢大着胆子拿来用，当然也不是一开始就计划好的,谁让他临阵……咳咳有点怯场呢。论气场他不如夙容,论身高他不如夙容,论地位他不如夙容,论样貌他还是不如夙容，论……

不是他妄自菲薄,而是随便拿出哪个指标比较比较,他都没太大底气对着夙容直接吼：“你是不是喜欢我？！”有勇气开口已经很不容易，可他本质上就是个没尿性的货，上一世还有点大屌丝，是个感情上的弱者，因此这就算是……

给胆怯的自己一个台阶，给勇敢的自己一个暗示心意的机会。

另外，如果夙容听出了自己的用意，又和自己心意一样，想必会顺着自己的意思就坡下驴；如果夙容听懂了自己的暗示，却没有自己这份心意，那他可以选择故意说错，他再跟着打个哈哈，敷衍两句，笑着说着是个玩笑啊很好笑对不对，两人都不至于太难堪，还能继续做朋友。

但真正听见夙容说出了自己想要得到的答案，秦唯一的反应竟然比开口之前更加紧张了，心如擂鼓，好似他费尽心力准备好要打一场胜算不明的征战，开战时却突然有人告诉他，敌人投降了，还送来了降表，愿意表示臣服。

胜利的战旗已经插上了对方的山头，他在这时就应当雄赳赳气昂昂地迈入这片领土，手臂高扬，高声大笑着宣告自己的主权。然而——

此时此刻的秦唯一除了一瞬不瞬地看着夙容的一张脸一寸寸地靠近，由着他不容推拒的阴影将自己完全笼罩住，心跳停顿了半刻再次恢复跳动之外，什么也做不了。

时间一秒一秒地走过，他觉着大脑开始缺氧。

眼见着夙容放低的五官在距离自己鼻尖一毫米的地方停下来，唯一身体里血液有一半在神经质地跃动，一般却好像刹那间凝固，两方在一个临界点对峙上了，哪一边都不肯礼让，就这么堵出了一个大大的疙瘩，导致他微循环紊乱，连指尖和嘴唇都渐渐麻木起来。

最糟糕的是，耳畔还循环播放着夙容低眉顺目贴着他的耳朵吹的那四个字：“我喜欢你。”都没有人体贴地帮他按个暂停键！

紧张窒息之余，唯一又无厘头地走神了那么一下，心说段闵瑄原先的段子里的两个人是叫“我爱你”和“你爱我”，自己不晓得是那种心理作祟，改成了“我喜欢你”和“你喜欢我”……要是他的自信再多那么一点，没有改，那夙容还会不会顺着自己的台阶走呢？

该死的，他这要命的矛盾心理是要闹哪样，欠打欠打！

唯一不由得暗自狠狠的唾弃自己，这时，夙容不甚喜悦地捏了捏他的脸蛋，叹了口气：“我真是拿你没办法，在想什么呢……这种时候你还能走神？”他刚才就该干脆地吻下去。

“我……那个……你……”好吧，是他理亏。

夙容抵住他额头的力道加重了几分，手继续捧着他的脸，“为什么给我讲这个故事，嗯？”

你这是得了便宜还卖乖吧，承认都承认了。

把唯一拱的老高的肩膀往下给压了压，嘴唇若有若无地挨近他的嘴角，蜻蜓点水般蹭了蹭，“我没想到你会先开口。”这个惊喜他可非常喜欢。

哼哼，我先开口你很得意是吧？但是，先表白的那个不是我！有本事你不说啊？！

夙容意犹未尽地俯下身子，又把温热的唇瓣贴了上去，这次没有来回蹭动，只是一动不动地压在他微凉的上嘴唇上，十几秒过去了，终于难耐地用力蹭了两下，又抬起头：“虽然比我计划的提早了几天，但是既然你都这么主动地提醒我了……我怎么能还好意思让你开口，这句话本来就该我先说的……”

喂，什么叫我这么主动地提醒你！我这是……唔……

这一回，夙容可没有打招呼，也没有磨磨蹭蹭的前奏，一伸手就将唯一的脑后稍微用力抬起，压向自己的方向，直接朝着他的嘴唇吻了上去。

唯一再也听不见乱糟糟的自己在心底说的任何话了。

但夙容还秉持着最大程度的绅士风度，考虑到唯一未成年的年纪和接受能力，以及心底潜藏的那么一丝对于他们之间粗鲁的“第一次”的愧疚，没有过于深入。完全是雷声大雨点小，滚烫的舌尖只轻柔地在唯一的唇齿之间来回逡巡了几轮，唇瓣分别裹挟着他的上下嘴唇用力吮吸了一番，浅尝辄止，并没有擅自撬开唯一看似牢固却相当松动的牙关。

唯一紧紧抓着夙容的领口，眉头忽而锁紧又忽而松开，眼睫簇簇抖颤了片刻，随着自己胸腔起伏的弧度，逐渐平静了下来……

夙容进退有度地舔吻，将两人近在咫尺的距离骤然拉近，两个人的脑海都出现了那么一刹那的空白，几乎以为彼此将要嵌入对方的身体里，严丝合缝，密不可分。

可是，可是……终究还是差了那么一点点微妙的感觉。

不知道为什么，唯一在红着脸窝在夙容怀里喘气的档口，陡然莫名地焦躁起来。

“我喜欢你，我希望你能愿意和我一起生活，一起有一个家。”夙容恋恋不舍地又在他红彤彤的脸颊上了啃了两口，才把要说的话说完。

说完，眸色端正且面带期待地凝视着他。

夙容的表白没有任何花哨的地方，直截了当，目的明确。听起来不够浪漫，也不够煽情，甚至算不上深情脉脉，实在不符合他隐藏的皇子身份，但唯一一直上下忐忑、鼓噪烦乱的心却在这一刻奇异般地安静了下来。

他蓦然感觉到了安全，以及安心。

一个家，他不就是需要一个家么？上一世的怨念追根究底是他缺失了一个本该温馨美满的家庭，兜兜转转，他想要的也不过是一个家。普通的但温暖的，平淡的但熨帖的……不需要多么华丽的但随时随地能感受到安逸的……这么一个家。

不管夙容是不是真的认真，是不是和自己对家庭有如此强烈的渴望，秦唯一都不想追究了，他就像在沙漠边缘干渴了许久的一个流浪者，无法拒绝一座突然出现的绿洲，忍不住想要停靠下来，让自己表明坚强却早已疲惫的心灵有一个可以安然休憩的港湾。

所以，他没有不确定地反问一句：“你是认真的？”也不想知道夙容是否能在未来将他放在一个同等的地位上，尊重、爱护、理解、疼惜他，相互扶持，同享富贵荣华，共同克服苦难贫困，只有他一个伴侣，只对他一个人说喜欢，只对他一个人好……

至少在现在，他相信夙容对自己说的这句话是真的……

“好。”那么，他愿意试一试。

夙容难掩明锐眼底喷薄而出的喜悦，搂住唯一的臂弯又紧了紧，低头亲吻他的鼻尖。事情比他设想的顺利太多，这如何让他不欣慰？唯一没有敏感地询问他的家世，没有质问他会不会喜欢肚子里的孩子，也没有拷问他的情史……当然，这些问题都可以事后再说，秋后算账，但眼下，他非常感激唯一的信赖和决定。

他只能在心里发愿，不会做出任何让唯一后悔今天决定的事。他身上的麻烦不是一天两天就能解决的，前方的障碍也不少，一定有人不会让他们过得那么顺遂，还有两件至关重要的事情必须对唯一说清道明，可显然，当下的这个机会并不合适……

刚刚表明各自的心意，夙容有些跃跃欲试和迫不及待，他身体里成熟男人的血液在翻滚叫嚣，疯狂肆虐，想要品尝怀里少年的纯美嘴唇，他白皙柔嫩的肌肤，以及属于他独有的诱人味道……

但旋即理智从角楼里站出来告诫他，别太过分，别太激动，唯一还没有成年！而且身怀有孕！你现在必须压抑，你不能够吓到他！

夙容眸子里的汹涌的潮水只得狠狠逼退……

唯一仰起脸，自然看见了他一双幽蓝深沉的眼眸里咱藏的玄机，情欲来时就像涨潮，正在夙容和他之间掀起重重波澜，潮头的水浪似乎已经拍打在礁石上，溅起了一圈圈洁白而热烈的泡沫。

其实，谁说唯一不是也想要靠近的呢……身体虽未成年，但内里的魂魄早到了瓜熟蒂落的时候，只不过过去都是理论上的实践，临到如今该身体力行，让灵魂和肉体统一行进的时候，难免有些磕绊和退缩。

更何况，他们确定关系才不到十分钟……

嗯，不过，不过也是可以稍微尝试一下的吧？唯一不负责任地揣测，实际上是内心深处一直压抑着不敢触碰的禁忌一夕之间裸露在眼前，就好像老实人一旦决心要干坏事那般，反而就敢豁出去了——

“我说，你能不能不要这么婆婆妈妈、瞻前顾后、犹犹豫豫、畏首畏尾的！”唯一果断支起身子，在夙容和自己之间支起一块小小的空间，气呼呼地瞪起眼睛。

夙容这边还在琢磨呢……

那边，唯一挣扎出去的一双手便揪住了自己早已被他蹂躏过的衣领，一脸不满地把人拉拽了过去，高高扬起了脖子，亲手实践，身体力行，初生牛犊不怕虎，好好地向自己炫耀了一下他的胆量和……

“唔……”好，很好！

片刻，唯一的主动地位又被动摇了，试探着探过去的舌头一眨眼的功夫就在被一阵暴风给卷走了，还，还……不行了，他气短！

不对啊，夙容这丫刚才一定是故意装样的……嗯嗯……那里……该死的，不要舔那里啊混蛋！

唯一神智沉沦之际，已经感觉不到唇齿中的热浪在往哪个地方涌动了。

夙容专心致志耕耘新鲜的领地，勤奋不辍，循循渐进，小心突进，声东击西，佯装突袭，实则迂回，然后努力合围，开垦的不亦乐乎。

如果拉达斯这个时候敢偷看的话，一定不会错过他嘴角挂着的那道深刻而狡黠的弧度。

正所谓恋爱攻心计——

表白要正直，行动须狡猾！

作者有话要说：我一直坚信，每个小攻肚子里都住着一个腹黑！

47喜忧参半的产检

除了被段闵瑄乐不可支地好好笑话了一阵,秦唯一觉着最近的日子过得越来越舒心了。夙容是个优秀的情人，即使工作繁忙也能时常见到,还会抽空带一些有趣的小礼物哄他开心，欣赏自己做的一切食物,在生活上也表现的异常贴心,总能事先想到自己还没想到的地方,主动帮他设想。

虽说也有点喜欢动手动脚找各种机会吃他的豆腐,但碍于他有孕在身，并没有任何过线的举动和要求。

只是,秦唯一有时候也难免觉得，他对自己的态度……怎么形容呢,稍有些……过度的小心翼翼。

就好像今天自己要去产检，需要一个人陪同，唯一觉得让科拉跟着自己就行了，顶多帮忙拿点东西或者跑跑腿之类的，其他的事当真不需要他们操心。自己在医院享受的又是VIP服务，全程有机器人和医生照料，是不会出什么问题的。

但夙容的神色却显得有些愧疚，表情也过于不自在地问了他一句：“对不起唯一……我不能陪你去。”

并非他不想，不单因为这是他们的孩子，还因为他现在是真心将唯一当做伴侣看待，由他陪伴唯一去产检再正常不过，但他的身份却决定了他没有办法出现在医院这种公众场合。上次他和唯一去凯撒综合大学走了一圈，也是事先做好了安排，私下里动用关系清了场的，不然他突然出现在那种场合，很容易被某些有心机的贵族知道。

现下，他还有许多事情没有处理妥当，准备还不充分，因而不能轻易让唯一和自己的关系暴露在外。

但不能陪伴唯一去医院这种遗憾，也使得夙容头一次痛恨起自己的身份。

唯一自然不明白他心里的压抑和纠结，笑着没所谓道：“没关系啊，你忙我知道的……”而且，他并没有资格要求夙容对自己肚子里这个来历不明的孩子……视如己出。还有夙容的家世，或许他在将来也不能够奢望夙容能在自己生产时陪伴在自己。

他已经得到了夙容的爱情，怎么还能奢求更多……

秦唯一在心底对自己扬起笑脸：出息点吧，看看现在你拥有的，就不会为那些得不到的东西而失望了！

但他眼眸深处那若有若无的淡淡忧伤，还是被夙容捕捉到了。

“唯一……”他伸手想要抚摸他的脸，被唯一不着痕迹地闪过。

“没事，你去忙你的啊，别晚上又忙到那么晚，小心我不给你做晚饭！”秦唯一勾起笑来，边说边给自己套上外套。这个季节，清晨出门在外能感觉到一丝凉意了。只可惜凯撒星球也没有桂花树，不然这个时候一定能闻到那一缕缕透人心脾的甜蜜香气。

最后，在夙容沉郁的目光下，拉达斯自告奋勇陪着唯一去产检。

唯一站在飞行器前却有些犹豫，“大叔，你不用跟着夙容吗？我看他最近工作很累的样子，是不是遇到了很棘手的事？”两人的关系变了，相互关心对方就成了自然而然的事。

上一世的自己初恋失败，也没有怎么积累与恋人相处的经验，所以他时而担忧自己做的不好，在什么地方有所疏忽。既然决定了要努力尝试看看开展这段感情，自己就应该尽可能地成为一个合格的恋人。

爱情，或许真有那种让人欢喜让人忧的魔力。当它来临时，你会担心它不是你想象中的模样，可明明已经握在了手心里，却还是会忍不住忧虑，它会不会像指间沙那样慢慢流逝，既不敢握的太牢，也不敢握的太轻。

不管是他还是夙容，他们都还在一点点地尝试和学习。

“少爷最近的确是遇到了一点棘手的烦心事，但你也不用为他担心，这点麻烦不会难为他太久的。”拉达斯对于他们感情的进展当然乐见其成，当夙容表示两人确定了关系时，他脑子里冒出的第一个念头就是：太好了，有生之年我还能看着未来的小少爷出生、长大、结婚生子！依照琰穹帝国居民的平均寿命，他活到那一天毫无压力。

“你确定？”夙容不需要拉达斯帮忙的么。

拉达斯笑着摇头，扶着他登上飞行器，唉哟都四个多月了还是要继续小心的，“我非常确定，来，快些坐好。”没有他，少爷还有好几个秘书呢，完全不用担心的。

“哦，那就好。”秦唯一这才安心地在飞行器里坐好。环顾了一圈，还是有些不太适应地问：“他还真把自己的飞行器给我了？那他用什么？”最近，他只要出门，夙容都不让他用自己的那款空间狭小的飞行器了。

拉达斯笑眯眯道：“少爷还有一款一模一样的纯白色的‘米迦勒’，跟这个是一对，不过里面还没装上全功能按摩椅。等装好了，就把白色那款给你用。”

“你说它叫米迦勒？”设计它的人还真会起名字，“总觉着我用着太浪费了，还有些奢侈的感觉……”秦唯一这也算是没话找话说，从出门开始，他就发觉自己有点儿精神焦虑，但也说不清是为了什么。

“等你习惯了就好，这是少爷二十四岁时专门定做的。”拉达斯没觉察出他此时微小的情绪波动，只觉得他真的对这架飞行器感兴趣，就兴致盎然地介绍起来：“少爷还参与了一部分设计，比如这扇像翅膀一样的门，还有这套座位，嗯……这些内置灯的位置也是少爷亲自决定的，米迦勒的稳定性非常好，遇到超强气流也不会颠簸……”

“哦，哦，这样啊，呵呵。”秦唯一心不在焉地听着，偶尔应一两声。

克劳迪亚总医院坐落在距离凯撒综合大学西边的一个区域内，周边环境很清幽，没有嘈杂的商业中心，车道也相当宽敞，专门为前来就医的孕夫做全了考虑，确保一旦有任何突发情况时，外面的飞行器能顺利停靠，医院里的急救飞行器也能随时出发。

因为昨天联系过了医生确定今天的行程，秦唯一刚从飞行器下来，就有医护机器人前来迎接，给他们带路。

VIP通道直接将他们送往专门的产检室，免去了挂号、排队的麻烦程序。

“嗯，还不错。”拉达斯以帝国第一管家的眼光审视着这里的医疗条件。

夙容是吩咐过他的，如果这家宣称帝国最好的孕夫医院条件都不够好，那干脆别让唯一再去了。他不介意让达西在天鹅堡修建一座待产室和手术室，把这几个月产前检查和最后生产所需的所有仪器设备都置办齐全，所有东西都要最好的。

秦唯一笑着坐在特定的孕夫座椅上，示意拉达斯不要太警惕，“这里是医院，大叔你就随意点吧……”

“呵呵，习惯了习惯了。”拉达斯这时才意识到自己还秉持着在夙容身边的那套举动，正被好几个医生来回扫视，只好从善如流地放松了些。

“请问你就是秦唯一吗？”一位名叫莫维的女医生亲切地走过来。

“是的，我今天做例行产检，还需要抽血吗？”秦唯一准备站起来，被她抬起的手阻止道：“没事，不用站起来，让我看看你的产检手册……嗯，不需要再抽血做什么疫病检查了，今天的项目比较简单，来吧，让我们看看你肚子里宝宝长成什么样了，我想你也应该很希望听听他的心跳！”说着，微笑着往前走，秦唯一身下的座椅直接跟着她的步子，慢慢地在传送轨道上向前滑动。

拉达斯无比兴奋地跟上，噢，他今天就能看见小少爷的模样了啊！

秦唯一脸上也浮现出淡淡的绯色，说没有一点激动是假的，四个多月，宝宝似乎逐渐成型了，手和脚都在快速生长，说不定已经能够看出他的五官是不是有点像自己……

但旋即他心里咯噔一下——或许，宝宝更像他的另一个父亲？

秦唯一手指一紧，不由自主地在心里轻声哀叹，宝宝，我宁愿你只像我就好了。如果你听得见我的话，请原谅你爸爸的这点私心吧。

不久，莫维医生带着他们走进了一间雪白的房间，让秦唯一换了把更舒适的躺椅。

接着，她拿起一个巴掌大的无线仪器道：“别紧张啊，把上衣掀起来，推至胸口……对，把你的小腹完全露出来，好了，正常呼吸就行了。放松放松！”

尽管她笑容可掬地安抚自己别紧张，但秦唯一揪着自己的衣服，还是不可避免地绷紧了神经，手指头也略微有些发硬。

这时，冰凉的小仪器平放在了他的肚子上。

“嗯，发育的很健康，看着你的肚子不大，但宝宝生长的也不满呀！仔细听，听见他的心跳了吗？”莫维医生把仪器的音量调大了点。

秦唯一默默地，使劲地点了点头。

这心跳……可真快啊。

“现在让你看看他的样子吧！看看，这个小可爱就是你的宝宝了……手脚发育都正常，五官发育也都正常，这会儿还看不大出来他比较像谁，不过……我觉得过几个月他一定会是个非常漂亮的宝宝！”莫维医生眼睛弯弯地，把光屏的角度调整了一下，让秦唯一能正好以最佳的视角看见他……

秦唯一神色平静地抿了抿嘴唇，手指却不知不觉抚摸上肚子。一时间百味杂陈，他说不清自己是感动还是激动，是欣慰还是喜悦，但自己的视线就好像粘在了屏幕上一般，想要多看一眼，再看一眼，以至于久久收不回来。

拉达斯也凑近来瞪大了眼睛。哇，这就是小少爷！瞧这鼻子，瞧这眼睛，跟少爷小时候一个模子里刻出来的！（您确定您不是脑补的？）

他下意识的低头，看向秦唯一，颇有些纠结地想：唯一要是也能看出来宝宝长的像少爷，到时对真相说不定能接受的容易些吧。但也有可能是完全相反的激烈反应？唉，可惜他在这件事上是帮不了多大忙的。

“我能……把这个影像保留下来吗？”秦唯一抬起头问。

“当然可以，我会输送到你的光脑里。以后宝宝出生了，这也是很好的纪念。”莫维医生示意他可以把衣服放下来了，“我看你的体格比较小，怀孕后期可能会比较吃力，最好从现在起多补充营养，争取长胖点哟！还有锻炼腿部力量，不然到时候走起路来也会很难受的……”

秦唯一乖乖点头记住，“嗯，我知道了。”

拉达斯在一边记得更牢，他还要回去对夙容报告呢，即刻在脑子里拟定起一个计划：第一无比让唯一增加食量，体重每个月也必须要有所增加；第二要督促他多活动，尤其是锻炼腿部肌肉……想了想摸起下巴，不然让达西介绍一个孕夫保健师？

气氛轻松地结束了产检，秦唯一和拉达斯一前一后从VIP通道走出去。途中还遇到了不少其他前来产检的孕夫，有刚怀上的也有快要临产的，大大小小的肚子依次从他眼前晃过，相对成趣。而这些孕夫大部分都有自家男人陪伴左右，笑意妍妍，洋溢着快乐，周遭都散发出温馨而幸福的气息。

看着他们并肩而立的背影……

秦唯一脸上依旧挂着淡然的微笑，心里寂静的湖泊却克制不住地涌起一圈浅浅的怅惘与失落。

作者有话要说：隐忧而已，会解决的……小攻会负责让他开心起来滴！

48你是我的唯一

夙容一脸阴郁地坐在办公室里,听着拉达斯喜笑颜开地描述自己看见宝宝全息影像的情形，手指快速而焦灼地敲击着面前的桌面。

“少爷,您别这样，唯一的光脑把影像记录下来了,您晚上就能看到。”拉达斯知道自己必须适可而止了,否则少爷真该发火了。迁怒什么的,自己还真不敢反抗。

可谁说不憋屈呢,堂堂的帝国二皇子，竟然只能从光脑记录上看见自己孩子的第一眼！

拉达斯万分确定,夙容现在非常生气——

不仅生那伙总是和自己对着干的旧式贵族的气，更生他自己的气。

“明天有舞会是不是？”夙容咬牙切齿地突然把话锋一转,目光凌冽地看着达拉斯。

拉达斯愣了下神，忙道：“是的少爷，舞会是大殿下举办的，邀请了所有的上流贵族，哦对了……这次的门槛好像尤其低，只要是目前在凯撒星球有永久居住权的贵族，都接到了请柬。据说，大殿下会在舞会上宣布他与席勒家三少爷订婚。”

“席勒家的三少爷，年纪是不是大了一点？”他记得这家的三儿子年纪自己还大了好几岁。

拉达斯自动调动出自己脑袋里的资料，道：“是的，席勒家的三少爷今年三十岁了，比大殿下还大了半岁有余。”但是耐不住大殿下乐意啊，不过也说不准是因为被这位的美貌所迷。不都说席勒家的三少爷是凯撒星球第一美人么。

“哼，我大哥可不会看上一个没用的花瓶。”夙容冷冷一笑，“席勒家对他可是支持到家了，不管是钱财还是人脉关系，背后的势力，各种资源，以及与其他星球的交往渠道……都毫不犹豫地送给了他，你觉得席勒家为什么会心甘情愿？”

“这个……难道不是看重了大殿下自身的魅力和……能力？”拉达斯可不敢胡乱评价大殿下，他们兄弟的关系一向古怪，时而亲密时而疏远的，外人是看不明白的。

夙容继续扬起一抹讥讽的笑，“怎么可能，席勒家原本是支持我的，也更看重我的能力，希望我能成为皇储。只不过，席勒家的三少爷后来爱上了我大哥，这才陡然调转了风向。说起来，他也实在有些本事，不但能说服家里的长辈改变初衷，还能在几个月时间内就成功地拿下我大哥，不是个简单的人物……”

“原来如此。”拉达斯讶异了一声，“少爷今天提及这个席勒家的三少爷是因为……”

“他很危险。”夙容拧起的眉头聚拢成一道连绵不绝的峥嵘山脉，“克里斯席勒这个人的性格有点过于偏激了，他对我大哥的爱有可能是真的，否则不会为了得到我大哥的青睐不惜付出整个家族的作为笼络他的工具，但同样的，他这个人过于贪心，不但希望我大哥能打败我成为皇储，还自作聪明地想为我大哥铲除前路上的一切阻碍，确保自己能坐稳皇储主君的位置……过去我不管他，是看在他对我大哥确实有几分真心的面子上，不想和他正面对上！可是最近，他的手未免也伸的太长了些！”

言罢，夙容眼眸冷凌，“他竟然私下派人跟踪我。”

拉达斯的眸子这时也凛然一闪，“有这种事？他是想抓住少爷私生活上的把柄？”这种伎俩卑鄙下作，但往往非常管用。难怪，这几日少爷每天都早出晚归，不敢再公寓停留太久时间。

“要处理的事情太多，我有时好不容易挤出一点时间和唯一相处，却还要被这些个讨厌的苍蝇臭虫打扰，简直忍无可忍！”夙容这次是真的动怒了。

“少爷打算怎么做？”从大殿下那里入手，还是……

夙容抬手一扬，“明天大哥就要和克里斯订婚，我给大哥面子，但克里斯的面子我是断然不会给的。还记得跟他要好的几个家族的少爷小姐吗？”

“当然。”拉达斯点点头，“少爷请吩咐。”

“克里斯的计划我猜得到十之八九，他派人跟踪我不过是想确定我到底有没有结婚对象。如果没有，他便打算从身边挑选一个盟友引荐给我，从中穿针引线，然后慢慢促成我们的婚事，这对他巩固自己将来在皇室中的地位极为有利。”夙容对于克里斯处心积虑想要掌控自己的心思早就有所防备，“可惜，他身边的那些人，从前没有一个入的了我的眼，以后也是一样。以前我可能还有闲心敷衍一二，但现在，连敷衍也别想有了！拉达斯，我要你保证这几个碍眼的家伙，再也没有机会出现在我眼前，只要是皇宫举办的宴会或舞会，他们都不再有资格参加！”

拉达斯恭顺地应承下来：“少爷您放心，我明白了。”

“另外，唯一的安全也要交给你了。”夙容疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴，他已经好几天没能好好安眠，想要尽快处理完这些烦心事，“没事别让他出门，如果必须出门你一定要跟着他。还有，我调配几个经验丰富的侍从官给你，你看着安排。”

“是！”拉达斯心说这才少爷最担心的吧，要是被克里斯席勒得知了唯一的存在，指不定会演出什么戏码来破坏他们之间的感情，又或者是以此要挟少爷放弃皇储之位。

虽说少爷对于皇储之位一直算不得热衷，但就算不要，也断不能是受人威胁而放弃。

“今天晚上呢，少爷还……”去看唯一么？

夙容站起身看了窗外一眼，“多晚我也会去的，但你让唯一别等我，晚饭可能没办法和他一起吃了……有几个新派贵族必须尽早见一见，我不在，你劝他多吃点。”

拉达斯心说，我也要有这个本事才行啊。也是奇怪，只有每次少爷在时，唯一的胃口才能好点。少爷不在，他不是吃了吐就是吃不下，非得折腾上一两个小时才算完。

“哦，对了……我有东西送给他。”提及这个，夙容的脸色才好转了些，“艾瑞克晚上会负责把东西亲自送过去，嗯，东西有点大，应该只能装在客厅里。”

拉达斯的嘴角抽了抽，少爷这回又突发奇想到了什么？什么都好，但愿能让唯一的心情明朗起来。今天去医院产检虽然顺利，他也一直表现的很欢喜，但那孩子脸上偶尔一闪而逝的沮丧却骗不过他。

不论他嘴巴上如何不在意，实际上，心里还是会期望少爷陪着自己一起去产检吧。

“他今天……”夙容张了张嘴，“感觉怎么样？”

拉达斯叹了口气，“还是一如既往的笑脸，心里不痛快也忍着不说。要不，少爷还是找个时机尽快让他住进天鹅堡吧！在那里，少爷就不用有那么多的顾虑了，也不用避讳着谁。”而且在天鹅堡，找机会把孩子的事情说明白，或许会更容易一点。

“可你以为我忽然带个陌生人回去，父亲和大哥会不知道吗？”他们平时在自己身边安置的眼线可一点也不少！

夙容何尝不想直接把唯一接到天鹅堡，但现在他的处境着实不妙，首先要稳定好局势，不让那些反对自己的旧式贵族钻空子，他才好慢慢试探父亲和大哥的态度，选择适当的时机把唯一的事情告诉他们。即使得不到赞同，至少也要争取他们短时间内不会反对，然后徐徐图之，一步步让他们以及其他皇室成员接纳唯一。

直接摊牌的做法他倒也想过，但很快就否定了，自家人的脾性他再清楚不过，都是吃软不吃硬的性子。如果自己表现的过于强硬，只会对唯一和孩子不利。他必须将皇室只要继承人却不要平民男人成为皇子伴侣的事情扼杀在摇篮里！

唯一吃的苦已经够多了，自己断断不能再让他受委屈。

还有顿卡家族和唯一的关系……夙容想到这一层，就更加头痛难当，如果那个名叫凯瑟琳顿卡的女子真是唯一的亲生母亲，罗威顿卡会找到唯一必然是发现了他的身份，然而顿卡家族又为什么不让他认祖归宗，反而提供给他一张足够他享用一辈子富裕生活的金卡，这其中一定有什么蹊跷……

秦唯一从医院回来后，下午小睡了两个小时，起床时被拉达斯告知夙容不回来用晚饭，上扬的眼角不着痕迹的塌陷下来一点。

“没关系，我和大叔一起吃也挺好的。”那就没法使用空间里的食材做菜了，只能多用几个水果做拼盘，把上回那个凉拌菜做一做。一边在厨房里忙活，秦唯一一边考虑，要不要也把食物的事和拉达斯分享，有夙容在上头压着，他应该不会把这个秘密透露给别人，更不会多问。

只是，那样两个人的秘密就变成了三个人的秘密，秦唯一莫名地感觉有些不愉……

平平淡淡吃完晚饭，秦唯一觉着自己又完成了一天的任务，松口气之余，又觉得缺了点什么，精神比白天也就更颓丧了几分。

不久之后，艾瑞克如约到来，带来几个工人，大张旗鼓地在客厅里叮叮当当干了老半天，最后笑呵呵对唯一交工：“少爷交给我的任务完成了，就是这个……哦，我也不知道它叫什么，总之就是和您在凯撒综合大学那个广场上看见的那个是等比例的。”

秦唯一方才就惊讶地站在楼梯上挪不动步子了，他实在没法想象，夙容是怎么订购到这个智能影像“魔方”的，如果不是艾瑞克解释了一通，他真的会以为是夙容把人家大学的东西给强抢要不就是强买回家了！

他绕着这个亮闪闪的“魔方”转了好几圈，伸出双手碰了碰又摸了摸，发现真是一模一样的，每一面的每一圈都可以随意转动，心头一喜，嘴角慢悠悠地翘了起来。三下五除二就拼好了一面，看得旁边的艾瑞克直乍舌。

嚯——好家伙，这个秦唯一还真聪明啊！这东西原来要这么玩么？

拉达斯见他两眼看得发直，不高兴了，赶忙把他往门口推，“走了走了，你还要回去给少爷处理公文呢！”

“哎哎，我要看看他能不能拼完啊！”艾瑞克反抗着，但还是被拉达斯板着脸给轰走了。

第二面要拼起来就不是那么容易了，因为秦唯一发现这个“魔方”和他小时候玩习惯的魔方还是有点不同，只能往一个方向转，如果转错就不能反悔，这就加大了不小的难度。

不过，耗费了半个小时，他还是成功拼出了第二面。

秦唯一的脸上终于又绽放出纯粹的笑容，忍不住打开光脑，给夙容发讯息炫耀：“魔方我拼出两面了！你回来之前，我想肯定能全部拼好……”

夙容：“我相信你能，慢慢玩，别累着了。”

秦唯一：“嗯，知道。不过你为什么要送我这个，呵呵，难道我想要什么你都能给？就不怕我小人得志，蹬鼻子上脸？！”

半晌，夙容回复道：“只要给的起的，我都愿意给，没法子……谁让你是我的唯一。”

49唯一的事业心

照道理有了贵族少爷做情人,秦唯一不必要再为自己将来的生活忧虑，至少是物质方面。但不管在哪个时代，经济地位仍然在一定程度上决定着家庭地位，他现在考虑两人是否能结婚或许太早，毕竟感情才刚刚起步，但既然有了这种期望，他深思熟虑过后,还是决定要尽早开展属于自己一个人的事业。

经济独立什么，对于女人来说尚且非常重要，更何况他是个男人。

在这个问题上他一向坚持自己的观点,他和这个世界普通男人的区别仅仅也只该在自己能生孩子这点上,其他方面，他应当与他们一般无二。

所以,最近在学习之余，秦唯一想的最多的一个问题就是，如何选择一个能够长期发展的副业，在自己大学毕业之前就可以积累财富和提高社会地位，又不会耽误到他的学习。

之前他有想过专门做孕夫生意，可是具体实施起来有这么几个难点：

第一，琰穹帝国的孕夫们大多数还在食用孕夫营养剂确保营养，在食物上有很大一块市场可以开发，但这个世界的食物原料比较单一，种类不够丰富，那么他要如何解释自己的食物来源并成功让所有的帝国人接受？

可他还是想从这个角度考虑，看看以后能不能开一个特意为孕夫打造的美食餐厅。

第二，这个时代的孕夫用品有近乎于完美的物品，例如他现在睡的这种孕夫床，还有市面上很受欢迎的孕夫整体浴室、卫生间，特制孕夫座椅……等等，这类商品如果能推广到其他位面，商机不容小视。

第三，像兽人星球这类科技水平低的星球，孕夫大多害怕生病，医疗水平较低，他是不是可以把琰穹帝国的某些孕夫药剂、孕夫生产设备和仪器长期供应给他们。一方面帮他们解决大难题，一方面还能够赚钱，互惠互利可谋求长远合作。

第四，至于地球位面嘛……唯一觉着男男生子技术应该有不少人会想一窥究竟，上一世他可是听说过有男人想尝试怀孕还做出了实际努力的。这个技术在琰穹帝国已经相当成熟，随便下载一本医科大学的教科书就能知道这项技术的发展史，但要是将这项技术当做专利卖到地球……秦唯一不太确定，会不会掀起轩然大波。

把自己的设想详细罗列下来之后，就是逐条分析成本、可行性和发展趋势。最后，秦唯一决定实行第一项到第三项，第四项还是再考虑考虑，暂时押后。

说干就干，只有行动派才能走到别人的前面。

秦唯一习惯地喊威娜帮自己上网搜索资料，这才想起来，前几天夙容告诉他把威娜送去智脑中心培训和升级去了，现在陪伴在他身边的是他自己的神智级智脑伊利安。

“伊利安，麻烦你搜索一下琰穹帝国所有的蔬菜、水果，粮食作物，要它们最详细的资料，营养成分、成熟期、种植方法、常见烹制方法等等。还有，琰穹帝国所有的孕夫可食用的食物资料，也都详尽地给我整理一份。”他想，得先研究清楚现有可利用的食物原材料，分别找出这些食物的利弊和味道上的优劣，才好进行下一步。

自己不是有了随身空间了吗？依据他最近的观察，自己种在随身空间里的蔬果长势良好，不但快而且个个品质绝佳，生吃味道也很好。他估计是随身空间里的水质和土壤的问题，和外界的不一样，具有很神奇的效果。如果他把琰穹帝国仅有的这些蔬果、粮食作物的种子栽种在随身空间里，应该能达到改良它们品质的作用……

到时候再加工成营养食物，在口味上营养上说不定能有意料之外的惊喜。

伊利安是个行事果断的智脑，性格随他的主人，十几分钟下来，就整理好了秦唯一想要的资料，“阁下，您先看看我做的对不对。”

秦唯一快速地扫过几页，不由得扭头看向伊利安赞叹道：“很好啊，非常详细，你连出产率、产地还有所有的加工商都给我标记出来了……”

原来智脑可以这么管用的！威娜与他相比起来真是太逊了。

伊利安谦虚地笑了笑：“阁下太客气了，这是我的职责，您还有什么吩咐吗？”

“嗯……我想知道种植这个，还有这几个的成本……对了，我记得我喝的7号孕夫营养剂的生产公司似乎是垄断了整个帝国的孕夫食物市场，是不是这样？它是怎么发家的，它怎么能够垄断这个市场的？有政府扶持吗？”后面两个问题稍微敏感了些，但秦唯一揣测既然它是夙容的智脑，对于这点隐私应该是知道的。

果然，过了不大一会，伊利安给出了他想要的答案：“凯梅尔公司确实从十年前开始就垄断了这个行业，不过并不是因为有政府扶持，而是市场竞争之后的必然结果。因为凯梅尔公司的实力雄厚，掌握有帝国百分之八十以上的粮食作物和蔬果产地，其他公司向和它靠拢根本是不可能的。”

原来如此，是这么个道理，原材料大部分都在人家手上，其他人还怎么分一杯羹。

秦唯一又有了新的疑问：“帝国的土地只有那么几个地方适合种植这些粮食作物和蔬果吗？”

“是的，阁下。”伊利安立刻从自己的储存库内调出一张分布图，“红色标记的部分都是不适合居住和种植植物的区域，以凯撒星球为例，这样的区域占据了整个星球60%的土地，剩下的土地大部分又被居民们占据，能种植和开垦出来专门进行种植的土地就更少了，大约只有17%。”

他还留着一句话没说，夙容所拥有的天鹅堡是单独划分出的特殊区域，那里的土地其实是整个星球最适合种植植物的了，因为前皇后和夙容的缘故，那里的土壤一直得到了最好的照料。

“嗯……看来事情比我想象中还要难。”秦唯一没有妄想打破这家公司的垄断，他又不是要制造营养剂，但是，一旦自己在这里推出前所未有的孕夫食物，这家公司肯定会盯上自己的吧。

但暂时也管不了多，先把种子种下去试试看，看是否能依照自己的想法进行改良才是正题。

于是，秦唯一不避讳地让伊利安帮自己在宇宙网上订购了帝国所有能找到的蔬果和粮食作物的种子，拿到手后，并没有告诉他自己打算做什么。

伊利安安安静静地侯在一旁，也没有一丁点询问的意思。

秦唯一满意地在心里感慨：夙容真是比自己会训教智脑太多了！看来把不争气的威娜教给他调教是绝对正确的！

“阁下，您已经上网超过两个小时了，该适当的休息了。”伊利安提醒他。

“哦，对对。”秦唯一差点忘了，只要一忙起来就忽略了时间，正好他要把种子撒进随身空间的田里，便摆摆手说自己要休息，让伊利安去找拉达斯，自己则转身进了洗手间，立即闪身进了随身空间。

吹着舒爽的清风走到田间看了看，秦唯一的心情大好，因为各种各样的植物都长了起来。只是很多东西他不认识，有些看着像是某些记忆中的植物却又不确定。从兽人星球搞到的种子长大了倒是很好认，个头都挺大，不约而同有着极其绚丽的色彩，水分充沛，枝叶也格外茂盛。

在它们旁边的那块田里，种的才是地球种子。他试着使用口令拖拽出空间任务管理器，手指尖在上面划拉了几下，点击任务栏，启动了一条任务：自动标记所有植物的名称、营养成分、药用价值、加工和烹制方法。

眨眼之后，秦唯一发现每种植物头顶上都显现出一个方框，滚动出各自的名称。手指头往上一点，就能拉出资料属性栏，看到它们的所有资料了。

他一边看一边认，赫然发觉自己对于农作物的认知度真的很差，青青的小麦和韭菜长的好像，他傻傻分不清楚；那一簇开了紫色小花的菜居然是香菜；有一片豌豆地刚结出豆荚来，看起来好娇嫩，掰下来两个剥开尝了尝里面的大小不一的豆子，可真够甜的；茼蒿开的花居然是黄色的，看起来跟小雏菊简直一模一样，原来属于菊科；大葱开花了不认识，就像长长的身躯顶着一个大胖圆坨脑袋；地菜花一片片的开花了居然跟满天星有点像；这一片茎叶矮矮的居然是土豆，不挖出来他还真不认识；大萝卜的枝叶开起花来原来是白色的小花……

嘿，太有意思了。秦唯一想，等自己的宝宝出生了，可以带他上这儿来玩，寓教于乐，一边摘菜一边学知识，多好。

欢欢喜喜在田里折腾了一阵，把能吃的摘了不少，打算晚上也给夙容尝尝。接着，便把刚买到的种子又开垦出一片田地给种了下去，全部浇了水，准备等过几天再来看看有没有什么变化。

伸了个懒腰，秦唯一笑眯眯随身空间里出去，这才感觉有些累了，调整好闹钟，睡了一个小时之后，爬起来继续拼魔方，他昨晚说大话了，先拼好两面的结果是后面的两面也拼不下去了，只好推翻重来，还是得按层拼哪……

半个小时过去，不料魔方还是拼不完，唯一就想休息一下脑子，回到卧室看书。

爱普鲁斯高中的课程安排的还是很科学的，周一到周五正常上课，周末通常休息，平时也没有家堂补课，有时还有自由问答课，学生可以自由询问老师问题。

上次他问的问题难倒了乐亚桑普鲁斯老师，秦唯一还很得意了几天。不过这个问题后来还是让桑普鲁斯给解答出来，让秦唯一非常欣赏。

“阁下，主人来了。”这时，伊利安微笑着出现在房门口。

“他今天这么早？”秦唯一赶忙从床上起身，慌忙换了件衣服，兴冲冲就走下楼，因为太高兴忘记了穿防滑拖鞋，脚底一滑，朝着夙容就从最后两级台阶上扑了过去。

夙容顿时脸色一惊，幸好反应够快，伸出手臂就把主动投怀送抱的小东西接了个正着，忍不住蹙眉：“怎么这么不小心？！”自己要是没接到可怎么好！

秦唯一悻悻地抿了抿嘴，低眉顺目地抱住他的腰，“我保证，不会有下次……”

“你啊，毛毛躁躁。”夙容没奈何地摇了下头，低头见他没穿鞋，二话不说拦腰抱起来，也不管秦唯一怎么瞪眼，直接把人抱到沙发上摁在自己腿上坐好。

“那个，今天留下吃晚饭？”

“嗯……”

“我有一点宇宙空间学的功课不太懂。”

“吃晚饭我帮你看看……”

拉达斯一脸幸福地看着自家少爷和未来主君、小少爷一家三口腻在一块联络感情，立马招呼科拉和机器人都退出客厅。

身后，伊利安凑上来低声报告：“主人的飞行器刚才停在外面，似乎被跟踪的人发现了……但他们还在附近徘徊，不过还没找到这里。”

拉达斯立时挑高眉梢，吩咐道：“真是得寸进尺，教训还没受够？”转身走出公寓，对门口的两个便装的侍从官点点头：“外面有几个惹人厌的虫子，把它们的触须都给掐了，反抗者一律把两只胳膊卸了，别让少爷看见！”

“是！”

50夫夫运动之孕夫操

夙容看着光脑通讯视频中的与自己相似度并不太高的这张脸,神色凌峭地抖了抖眉梢。

“你不必每次看到我都是这副表情吧……”夙辰拿这个唯一的弟弟真是一点办法都没有。从小，他就和他不太亲近,虽说母亲去世后两人也共同在皇宫里生活了几年，但有时候他确实看不穿他的想法和心思。

就比如这次,克里斯席勒的确做的有些过分了,但夙容完全可以通过自己给他一些警告,何必亲自动手呢？

“大哥,我还以为你对克里斯并不算上心。”

“上不上心不是由你这样衡量的，夙容,上次在我的订婚宴上，你没有对他行礼,已经很不给他面子了。他好歹是我的法定婚约者，如果没有什么意外就是我未来的主君，你多少也该看在我的份上……”

夙容果断打断了他的话，“大哥，你也说了如果没有什么意外……可见你对他也不是那么满意，说句老实话，你爱他吗？哦不，说爱可能还太重，你喜欢他吗？”若说夙辰会选择政治联姻他丝毫不奇怪，奇怪的是他是否会真的对这个克里斯动心。事实上，比起克里斯，还有许多人选可供选择，也更好掌控，说不定对夙辰争夺皇储之位更加有利。

他不相信夙辰看不到这点。

夙辰德艾德维西索尔，和夙容不一样，从小是被皇帝陛下带在身边。也就是实实在在于皇宫中长大的，更早地开始接触贵族阶层，也更好地接受了皇权至上的思想，对于权谋和君臣关系比夙容了解的更多，也更擅长处理。凡事都会先站在皇族利益上考虑，是他从小就根深蒂固保留下来的思维方式，不管婚姻也好，政治举措也罢，他都不会先考虑其他，所以夙容才有此一问。

夙辰像是早料到他会转移话题，笑了笑说：“你还是那么尖锐，也对，你我兄弟之间还没什么好隐瞒的，有话不如直说。不过这个问题……我说了也许你不信，我不讨厌他，甚至有点喜欢他，即使克里斯在个性上确实很强势，也多次踩到了我的底线。但他的出发点都是因为爱我，说实话，我感觉还不赖……但如果要说爱，确实谈不上，没到那个程度。”

“但这已经足够让你接受他成为伴侣。”夙容点了点头，“我和预料的差不多，所以我才没有通过你给他警告的打算，他的手伸的太远了，我必须给他一点切实的教训，得让他明白自己也有犯错的时候……至少，他在看待你我兄弟关系的事情上，错的相当离谱。”

夙辰扬起一抹和帝国皇帝十分相似的高深笑容来，“不错，他是错了。我想要皇储之位，但从未想过真的要和你撕破脸。而且我也一直相信，就算最后是你输了，你也不会真的记恨我。”

“你怎么就认定，最后输的一定是我？”夙容抬了抬下巴。

“有些事情……你我心知肚明，心照不宣。”夙辰意味深长地轻叹了一声，“你对于这个皇位到底是个什么想法，我多少还是知道一点。只是，父皇他还不如我知道的多，你每次都不肯对他说真话。”

“说真话他就肯定会信了吗？”夙容在心底苦笑，谁能相信他其实一直没在他们面前说过假话。

“好了，我也没有怪责你的意思。派人跟踪你这件事的确是克里斯的错，他昨晚对我保证不会再这么做了，到此为止如何？”说了半天，原来还是来做说客的。

夙容也没打算在他身上多花工夫，当然认同夙辰的决定，由他亲自管束再好不过，“可以，也麻烦大哥捎句话给他，只要他不招惹我，我也不会故意破坏他的好事。”

“你还真是……”夙辰愁眉苦脸道：“对待自己未来的大哥的伴侣，保持基本的礼貌很难吗？”

“等他学会了尊重我，我自然也会。”夙容挑衅地吊高眼梢。

夙辰只好放弃继续劝服，嘱咐了一句：“你也注意身体，看你最近忙的早出晚归连黑眼圈都出来了，不是我有偏见，对于某些不知好歹的贵族，你也没必要太费心了。”

言罢，利索地切断了通讯。

夙容不得不承认，自己这个大哥只有一张脸看着人蓄无害，克里斯席勒拿着一颗真心送上门去给他利用，还真不能算是一种福气。

没了臭虫打扰，他靠在椅子上摸起下巴，自己是不是也该策划一次外出约会？唯一应该会很高兴，只是把约会选在什么地方好呢……夙容对于约会这种事零经验，独自琢磨了半天没想到好主意，便把几个秘书全给叫了进来，问：“你们之中有谁和恋人约会过的？”

此时的公寓卧室内。

自从今天的作业得到了三个A+，秦唯一脸上的笑容就没再消退过，也许运气真是连轴转的，他下午下课后一登上位面交易器，就发现有几个新宿主撞上了门。其中一个还是地球人，不过和艾伯特不同，这回他遇到的是和自己一样同祖同宗的中国人！

瞬时，他兴奋地拉开了这位仁兄的资料栏。

宿主姓名：何易

宿主年龄：28岁

所处位面：基础位面（地球）

宿主等级：2级

宿主财富：23460宇宙币

好评值：55

“你好，很高兴认识你，请问有什么需要吗？我这里有……”秦唯一兴致勃勃的和对方联系上，一开口就介绍了一大串货物和商品。

可惜，这个何易没有对任何一件表示出任何兴趣，黄色的皮肤看起来很有些灰暗，脸色不佳，目光秽浊，看起来像是生了病。

“不好意思，这些我都不需要，我……”说起话来还吞吞吐吐的。

“你怎么了？没关系的，你需要什么尽管说，我会尽可能帮助你寻找你想要的商品。”秦唯一反省了一下自己的举动，没问题啊，挺礼貌也挺热情的。

何易哀叹地摇了摇头，说：“我试了好多天了，你都是我碰见的第七个高等位面的宿主了，要是你也没有……”

“你到底想要什么？”秦唯一问。

就听见何易面带绝望地缓慢陈述道：“我，我的妻子得了癌症，是肝癌，已经到了晚期，所以医院都说再继续治疗也不过是续命，差别只在时间上，让我坐好心理准备。可是我不死心，我不知道你们这些星球上有没有什么药能治好她的病，她的肝整个都肿大了，排尿量也越来越少，吃东西也完全吃不下，现在瘦弱的根本无法接受移植手术，更何况也没有现成的匹配的肝脏……”

秦唯一听明白了，犹豫了片刻道：“肝癌，这个我得好好想想……你先别急，给我一点时间！”

何易顿时有了希望，“你的意思是说……说不定能有办法？”

他好像有一次看到过医疗机构推广的一款药物，专门治疗癌症的，癌症在琰穹帝国早就不算什么绝症了……秦唯一连忙把伊利安喊了出来，让他去找这家医院的资料。

半个小时后，秦唯一欣喜地告诉他：“真的有办法！不过这个药需要注射，你能自己帮她进行静脉注射吗？”他不知道这个何易有没有这种胆子，让妻子去尝试其他位面世界的药品，这还是非常冒险的。

“我可以！”何易咬了咬牙，“已经到这个地步，只能死马当活马医了，我还怕什么？”

“好，那我们谈谈交易细则吧……”秦唯一欣赏果决的男人，在得知对方是食物加工商后，他心思突动，“你先把药拿去救人要紧，细则我们另外找个时间再谈。”人家正着急，他突然冒出来的想法也需要时间整理清楚，不妨先把药给他。

“这，这真的可以吗？”何易有些不敢相信，这种药，说什么也不会便宜吧。

秦唯一摆摆手，“快去快去，别啰嗦！我可不怕你跑了！”

何易如何如何感恩戴德不说，秦唯一这边很快理清了思路，有意识想把原本味道不好的那类蔬果加工成半成品，例如地球上的那种水果干类型的食品，说不定口味的问题就解决了？还最大程度地保存了营养？

设想是好，但实际上是否能够做到，他必须再和这个何易商议。

放下这茬，唯一决定把自己的孕夫床先推荐给段闵瑄试用，哪知刚和他连上视频，就看见他和古鲁两人正贴在一起……额，这个貌似是单手扶椅的下蹲运动？

段闵瑄一只手扶着椅子把手，两脚与肩同宽，背脊和腰挺直了往下蹲，停顿片刻后缓慢地呼气站起来。

他喘着气不见外地对说道：“别这么看着我，据说这是能帮助以后顺产的下蹲动作，祭司大人教的，说每天必须练十个，还可以顺便增强腿部力量……不然我生产时有的受。”

边说，唯一就看到古鲁边在他后面伸出双手帮忙他托腹，还把前胸贴着段闵瑄的后背，非要和他一起做。两人就这么一起起来、蹲下，蹲下、起来，看起来特别的滑稽。听着段闵瑄呼哧呼哧地呼气，古鲁也跟着“啊~啊~~啊~~~”地叫起来。

做着做着，段闵瑄实在忍不住了，转过头吼了他一嗓门：“我说你做就做吧，有必要叫的跟真在床上一样吗，啊？！”

噗——秦唯一赶忙拿手兜住肚子，这对活宝差点让他笑岔了气。

等他们运动完，段闵瑄高高兴兴接受了他的推荐，孕夫床什么的，他听名字就觉得是好东西，“哎，你的想法的确不错，要是这些东西真的那么好，我也不介意在这里把生意做大一点……我在这里可没你那么多顾虑，这里的人大多单纯，而且早把我看做上天派下来的什么特使啥的，也就是神仙之类的吧，我拿出什么东西他们都只会更加崇拜我却不会想太多。”

秦唯一听他这么一说，立马把自己打算推广过去的整套产品传送了过去。心里一笑，就让这对夫夫慢慢享受，好好消化吧。

过了一会，伊利安过来提醒他该活动活动了。他在客厅里转悠了十几分钟，走到椅子旁边时不由自主想起段闵瑄的顺产下蹲运动，嗯，要不……他也学着做做？虽说琰穹帝国的孕夫没有顺产和剖腹产的说法，男子的身体就算接受了手术改造也没有造出产道，到了时间只有让医生剖开肚子把孩子拿出来一途。不过，也有利无害吧，而且看着也不是很累的样子。

夙容从门口进来时，正好就看到唯一扶着椅子，挺直了腰板要往下蹲。

“唯一，你在做什么？”这动作怎么看着有点危险？

“哦，应该是孕夫操的一种吧，就是个简单的下蹲动作，能够锻炼腿部力量什么的……”唯一边说，边控制不住地歪想，夙容是不可能像古鲁那样陪着自己做的吧？他可想象不出来。

不过，他要是真的那么做了，那场景……一定好笑到爆！

夙容自然不会有古鲁那么二的举动，可也好奇地走了过来，看他做了几个，微微挑眉：“要不你扶着我的胳膊使劲，是不是更轻松点？”

唯一保持着下蹲姿势，仰着脸看他，“嗯，可以试试。”

眼睛眨啊眨，乖乖把手伸了过去。

夙容笑意浅淡地把胳膊贡献了出去，先是唯一单手握在他胳膊上，慢慢地，就变成了两人的手紧握在了一块。唯一起身时，夙容也若有若无地使了把劲。

“呼……最后一个了！”

顺着夙容手腕的力道站起来，唯一多少有点儿腿酸。但这次夙容仿佛故意使了劲，唯一顺着他的胳膊起身便倒了过去，一头栽进他的怀里。

没等他抬头，夙容就势环住他的腰身，准确地，低头噙住他的唇瓣。

“唔~~~~”

51把握当下的美好

爱普鲁斯高中虽说不是依靠贵族子弟打响的名声,但争相恐后想要考入这所高中的贵族学生一直只多不少，因此，秦唯一上学之后发现自己班上各式各样的小贵族们还真不少。他们的质素参差不齐,有的学习成绩非常不错，也勤奋好学；有的学习成绩只能说过得去，每天忙于交际，但也挑不出什么大错；还有的考试经常挂科，但一般都身有几个特长作保,也能在学校不好不坏地混下去……

总而言之,秦唯一还是不可避免的进入到一个充斥了等级阶层的小社会里,但有一点让他比较满意的是,他没有再遇到过像绿头发那样的二缺了。

这天,乐亚桑普鲁斯老师给他们布置了一道家庭作业,让他们自由制作一个建筑模型，随便什么大小都好，但必须是自己的设计，最重要的一点，是要求具有上古风韵。他话音刚落，全班人都哀呼起来：“这个题目好难啊……”

秦唯一心里却泛出欣喜，上古风韵？那真是直接撞在他的枪口上了。

还没下课，他就决定好了自己要做一个全榫卯结构的四角亭或六角亭模型，顶部的造型可参考明清时代的建筑，但多少也要增加一点琰穹帝国的文化要素。大致的想法有了，但还要进一步思考好每一步的细节，看来也要耗费不少时间。

“桑普鲁斯老师，请问您给我们多长时间完成这个模型？”一位男同学在下课前问道。所有人都翘首企盼地看着讲台。

乐亚桑普鲁斯笑了笑，老顽童似的眨眼道：“这是这周末的家庭作业，你们说多长时间？”

“什么啊，下个星期一就要交啊！”“这时间也太紧了！”“老师您太坏了！我周末的约会又要泡汤了！”……这样的抱怨声顿时在教室里此起彼伏地响起。唯独秦唯一只报以淡定的微笑，还有刚才那个提问的男生也只默默地听着，脸上没有什么为难的表情。

下课后，秦唯一立即准备登出网络，他的虚拟影像在教室里闪了闪就要消失，忽然被一个人喊住：“请稍等，秦唯一同学！”

“嗯？有事么。”这个男生，自己没有太大印象，要不是刚才他提问，他还不记得班上有这么个同学。

不得不说，秦唯一平时和班上同学的交流太少了，有什么活动也不参加。当然了，不是他不想，而是他现在的身体状况根本不允许。他只能把自己掖着藏着，怀孕的事让同学和学校知道了只会多出不少的麻烦。

但这番举动，在一些贵族同学们眼里就难免成了“故作清高”和“桀骜孤僻”。

恩可席勒面带笑意的走过来，看不出是敌是友，“你好像每天都是下课之后就消失了，从来不和我们这群人说话？”

“哦，我这个人比较不会说话，所以……”

“没关系，一开始我们不都是陌生人么，但你已经转到班上来不少时日了，还这么不合群可就不太好了。”

秦唯一警惕地抬起眼来，“对不起，那个……我还不太认识你。”

恩可席勒的脸上顿时浮现出一丝窘迫，他是真的没想到的，自己这个冠以大名鼎鼎的席勒姓氏，学校的风云人物，而且还是本班班长的人物，居然一直没入这个平民转学生的眼？

“我是恩可席勒。”

“哦，你好！我真的不是故意不合群的，只是我除了上课还有事要忙，而且我身体不大好，没法出门，所以……”秦唯一打算表示的明显一些，希望他别劝说自己去参加什么课外活动或者学校XXX协会什么的。

要拒绝这些事总要找理由，他总这么撒谎也不是个事儿啊。

恩可席勒见他听了自己的名字没有任何反应，心里纳闷，是这个平民太孤陋寡闻，还是他真的眼高于顶连席勒家这样的贵族都不放在眼里？

“我听说你转学时的成绩很不错，连乐亚桑普鲁斯老师都对你刮目相看，一直想结识你，择日不如撞日，就今天怎么样，那边还有我的几个朋友都很愿意请你一起聚一聚。”恩可席勒把话说得比较婉转，给足了秦唯一面子，他就不信秦唯一愿意失去这样宝贵的与贵族同学结交的机会。

可惜，秦唯一全然不会思考这些，只想到夙容晚上要来，这些天好不容易能和自己一起吃晚饭，他哪里能出去。再说了，他现在肚子真的有些凸出来了，不得不更加小心谨慎，以防被同学看出端倪。

“对不起，我真的没空，谢谢你和你朋友的好意。”

“我们诚心邀请你，你……”

“真的对不起，我实在没有时间去，请原谅。”说完，秦唯一也不想再多做解释，马上离线，他的虚拟影像即刻消失。

恩可席勒站在原地发了会楞，身后一个和他差不多年纪的男生走过来，抚弄了一下自己昨天才换的新式发型，笑道：“怎么，居然让你吃了闭门羹？要我说这个秦唯一也真不知好歹，仗着自己在老师们那里受宠，就不知道自己姓甚名谁了。”

“呵，也许人家有自傲的资本呢……”恩可席勒大庭广众下失了面子，心里自然憋闷，但他有种古怪的直觉，认为秦唯一不像表面上看着那么简单。

“切~就这种平民有什么值得我们关注的？走了走了，过不多久不是你克里斯哥哥的生日嘛，我们的礼物都没挑呢，你快给我们出出主意！”说着，拉着他走出教室。

恩可席勒是和席勒家与克里斯同辈之中最小的一个孩子，平素行事还算低调，母亲的地位在家族尽管不高，但难得的是他和克里斯的关系还不错，因此家族里和家族外总有不少贵族小辈巴结他，企图利用他这层关系，和未来的皇储主君克里斯攀上交情。

他对此心知肚明，但也非常享受这种奉承。在他看来，贵族之间的利益关系原本就掺杂在友谊之中，如果没有利用价值，显然也没可能结交到具有高身价的朋友。

今天是他第一次对一个平民学生产生了结交的兴趣，说是心血来潮并不为过，但对方居然不领情，就这样，恩可席勒心头留下了一个大大的疙瘩。

秦唯一离线之后很快就把恩可席勒忘在脑后，他回忆了一下榫卯结构的要点，打算找几根木头亲自做实物模型，确定一下比例关系和顶部承重结构。然而，问题来了——

琰穹帝国的木头，实在不好买啊。

“大部分树木都是禁止砍伐的，阁下。”伊利安给他解释道，“因为种植困难，有树木的地方都是保护区。”

“哦，我明白了。”难怪都不用纸质书嘛，他只好找古鲁夫夫要了。

古鲁今天正好在位面交易器上守着，这几天段闵瑄嗜睡，每天都要睡上十几个小时，古鲁忙着照顾他的同时还要外出打猎、做饭兼顾交易器上的生意，也真是够忙的。

“一点小木料而已，就不要钱了。”古鲁的大手一扬，笑道：“上次你送给我家宝贝的床很好用，我和他都很喜欢！”

“那就好，你们那儿的居民没觉着这东西奇怪吗？”接受能力好的话，他才好大量贩卖啊。

古鲁道：“嘿嘿嘿，一个个都羡慕的不得了，以为是我家宝贝创造出来的。你那还有货的话，我们觉得可以长期售卖，卖往其他部落，只不过……运送起来似乎不方便？”

秦唯一高兴地翘了翘嘴角，“怎么会，这种床是可折叠式的，有缩小包，可以缩小了之后放进一个小布包里的！你看看那床，是不是侧面有个圆圆的红色的凹陷，往那里一按就能缩小了。”

“真的啊？”古鲁打算等段闵瑄睡醒了试试，“那成，这生意我们做了。至于你推荐的其他用品，我想等这个床先卖一段时间再说……”一件稀奇东西的传播也是需要时间的，一股脑弄出那么多新奇物品来，他恐怕大家的震惊太大。

“嗯，我明白的。”商讨完毕，秦唯一又打听了一下夫夫俩最近的进账，惊讶道：“你们赚的不少啊，都干什么了？”

“呵呵，走运地碰上一个地球位面的宿主，做了好几笔大生意。”古鲁的欣喜之情溢于言表。

“那太好了，以后段闵瑄可以直接找地球宿主交换书籍了。”秦唯一也替他们高兴，其实他原本可以把艾伯特介绍给他们的，但一直没那么做，无非就是想赚点商品差价，说来他这个人奸商本质还真明显，于是很有些心虚地聊了几句，就登出了交易器。

想到距离做晚饭的时间还早，秦唯一让科拉给自己找来把锋利的工具刀，关在书房里修整木头，把大一些的木头都劈成小木条，然后挖出榫眼，做出榫头，试着做了一个最基本的连接点。看了看发现自己手生了，榫卯结合的还有缝隙，接着修整……

不料做的专心，一下就放不开手了，最后亭子的模型没怎么研究，倒是做出来个小盒子，小小巧巧还挺好看，也够扎实。

左看右看觉得小有成就感，就是还不大好看，想了想，让伊利安上网订购了一款环保“随心喷”的喷漆DIY涂料，把盒子外面喷上了蓝白相间的颜色，这下看起来美观多了。

跟着找来能替代砂纸的物品给盒子打磨了几遍，拿在手上也不容易扎手了。

夙容敲门进来时，秦唯一刚忙完这个小盒子，笑眯眯凑过去把东西塞给他，“送给你的。”说完，也不解释这是什么，怎么做的，就下楼钻进厨房忙活开了。

夙容从没见过这种结构的小盒子，把玩了一阵多少也看出了点玄机，再看了看唯一留在桌面上没来得及清理的木屑和木料，既有疑惑和吃惊，也有深深的好奇和赞赏。

唯一会的东西，还真是出人意表的有趣。

另外，他现在这种把所有东西都坦然无比面对自己的架势——是不是准备向自己透露“秘密”的一种信号？

夙容情绪飞扬地拿着木头盒子，也跟着来到厨房，靠在门边看唯一做菜。

唯一推了他几次见他不出去也就不说了，想起心法册子上开篇的一句话：活在当下，臻于佳境。

他现在的小日子如此美好，其他的事，当真没必要想的太多。

有时候糊涂一点，未尝不好。

作者有话要说：唯一在心境上有点突破了，好事哟，这全是为了后面做铺垫哪……

52放弃皇储之位？

夙容把唯一送给自己的木头盒子放在了自己的办公桌上，他考虑了很长时间,最后还是决定用这个小盒子来装宝石棋。

因为琰穹帝国的宝石产量较高,金银储备也相对丰富，因此贵族社会很早开始就流行玩一种宝石棋。这种棋的棋子是用各种宝石做成的，例如红宝石、彩色蓝宝石、锡金、各色水晶等,尤为以红蓝宝石做成棋子的宝石棋最受欢迎。加工商会把天然的彩色蓝宝石和红宝石打磨成一个个光滑的椭圆棋子，有的还在它的边缘嵌上一圈金、银，从而更显华贵。

宝石棋的下法很简单，在12乘以12的方格棋盘上，一方的棋子能先于另一方连成一个不间断的“六”，就算赢了。执棋人每次只能落一子在一个格子里,下每一手棋不能超过五秒。

其实，夙容并不太热衷这种小游戏，只不过他从小就有一套色彩独特的宝石棋，二色棋子一种是高贵的蓝里透着紫，另一种是浓郁的橙色里泛着淡金。现今已开产出的宝石里，已经鲜少能找得出这两种颜色了。

他很喜欢这两种颜色，所以才一直将这套宝石棋保存着。他感觉唯一也会同样喜欢，就干脆把棋子都放进小盒子里，哪天作为回礼再送给唯一。以后等他闲下来，两人也可以坐在客厅里的地毯上下下棋打发时间。

说到地毯，夙容想起那天，唯一午睡后从卧室里出来瞧见满地都是雪白地毯的惊讶表情。上次他差点在楼梯上摔一跤，夙容就起了铺地毯的心思。小东西的反应很有些可爱，一边脱鞋子在上面走来走去，一边不停地嘀嘀咕咕的：“怎么那么像羊毛呢，好像真的羊毛啊，真神奇……毛长长软软的好舒服哪，嗯……也好奢侈。”

嘀咕完了，又来来回回地走，直接甩开拖鞋不要了。

夙容后来才从他嘴巴里知道，羊毛是地球上的一种常见动物羊身上长有的柔软的毛，其中有种叫绵羊的羊把毛剃下来，就能做成质量上乘的地毯，做被子或制衣等等。

从那天开始，唯一就喜欢上了有事没事就往地毯上坐，或者躺在地上睡觉。夙容一开始怕他生病，后来自己试了试发现地毯上面相当暖和，铺的也不薄，而且室内温度自动调节的也快，就没再管他。反正每次他在地毯上睡着了，自己还能堂而皇之把他抱回房，吃吃豆腐，再趁机亲热一阵。

“以后要不把天鹅堡里也全铺上这种地毯好了。”夙容认为自己这个想法一定错不了。

“夙容，过几天的舞会你一定要参加，不能再缺席了啊……”夙辰的影像忽然冒了出来，夙容头疼地看着自己的光脑。

伊利安一不在，夙辰的智脑总会擅自打开自己这边的通讯连接。

“大哥，我说过多少次了，管管你那智脑！”他也是有隐私的好不好。

夙辰一脸无辜地皱眉道：“你要知道一旦智脑的级别太高了，也是很麻烦的。他有时候会根据过往的经验替主人做一些事情，主动性太强了果然也不是一件好事，但是……你何必跟一个智脑计较呢？”

夙容无力地扶住额头，“怎么又有舞会？我说，今年帝国的税收多的没地方花了？”

“这次不是我，是父皇的意思，我发誓！”

夙容伸手摁住自己突突乱跳的太阳穴。

“你只要来就好了，我们没逼着你必须要带舞伴……”夙辰表现出一副“我很开通”的样子，“做做样子而已，你也知道，我都订婚了，父皇自然就盯上你的婚事了。”

夙容蓦然有种把自己和唯一的事给他们摊牌的冲动。

“明明也可以等你结婚了再盯上我。”

“话可不能那么讲，眼下凯撒星球的所有贵族都指望着您这位二皇子赶快订婚，至少也宣布一下可能的人选，这样能让不少人死心，不少人扯转风头，或者重新站队什么的……”夙辰一点也不介意把他们兄弟俩竞争皇储之位的事情搬到明面上来讲，“我现在的支持率已经是比较稳定了，不就是因为订了婚？你没给他们明确的政治风向标，也就难免有些新式贵族都不敢贸然支持你了。”

“大哥，我不打算政治联姻。”彻底摊牌不能，那就先打打预防针好了。

夙辰挑了挑眉梢，这个动作倒是和夙容有了七八分的相近，“你的选择范围只有这么大，不管你选择哪家的贵族，那都得算政治联姻……”

“你没听清我的话吧大哥，我说了不要政治联姻。”言下之意，他就压根不打算从贵族里挑选结婚对象。

“你难道是说……要找个平民？”夙辰震惊地闭上嘴，沉默了片刻道：“你不是被我家克里斯刺激过度了吧……”

“不关他的事！”夙容吸了一口气，以非常郑重的语气说道：“我不会拿终生幸福开玩笑，我已经有心上人了。”

夙辰这回就不止是惊讶了，面容带上了一丝怒意，“皇室不可能接纳一个平民做你的妻子或主君，你该知道这点！”

“我当然知道，但在这件事上……我坚持。”夙容干脆表明自己的立场和态度，并且警告道：“不论其他，我希望大哥不要阻止我。就算这件事在你和父皇其他皇室成员眼中多么荒唐，于我，这是深思熟虑之后的选择。我尊重他，想和他共同生活，并不是一时冲动。你了解我的性格，知道我断然不会拿这种事跟你们赌气……”

“但是——”夙辰想奉劝他，不论自己看法如何，父皇是绝对不可能同意的，但随即又想到夙容如果当真铁了心要和一个平民结婚，那么皇储之位……

岂不等于主动放弃？！

夙辰不知道怎么形容心里的这种滋味，如果夙容决定用放弃皇储之位来争取自己在这件事上的支持，说不定他还真会答应。

只是，这是他想看到的结果，却不是他想得到的局面。从一开始他就计划好要用尽全力和夙容来一场男人与男人间的比拼，要是输了就痛快认输，赢了就真心诚意说服夙容辅佐自己。在他心底一直希望这个弟弟能真心臣服自己，而不是……

夙容打断他道：“过去你们以为我想要的，实际上从来都不是我真正需要的。现在，我很明白自己在做什么，所以大哥你只要好好看着就行了。这件事，找到合适的机会，我也会跟父皇说清楚，他同意也好不同意也罢，我都不会改变心意。”

“……他是什么样一个人？”夙辰实在没法想象，什么样的一个人能真的能把夙容的心给拴住。至少现今为止，他所知的人之中，还没有任何人能有这种潜质。

夙容笑意惬然，“一个对我用心的人，他很普通却又比任何人都特别。”

夙辰摇摇头，“我还是很难相信，算了，等你真的能说服父皇，到时候我再思考要不要支持你。”

这就算是答应自己不会插手，已经足够。夙容点点头：“我会做到的。”

“是男是女，高矮胖瘦，年龄几何你总该告诉我吧。”夙辰不担心他会上感情的当，但是作为亲人，光凭他一面之词怎么也是不放心的。

夙容暗笑夙辰对自己的关心还是那么一如既往的别扭，道：“等你们都同意了，我自然会带他见你们。嗯，有一点可以告诉你，他的性别和我们一样。年龄么，比我小，有些瘦，不算很高。”在他看来，唯一应该再胖一点，个子或许还能长高，但现在刚到他下巴的高度也不错，抱起来很舒服。

“好吧，你固执起来谁能有办法。”夙辰轻微摇了摇头，“但是，别忘了舞会，就算你认定他了，现在还不能对外公布！”

“知道了，我会去的。”夙容关闭通讯，又得开始头疼新的问题。

周末在家鼓捣六角亭模型的唯一也遇上了不大不小的难题。本来，琰穹帝国有很先进的各类建筑设计软件，一些数据和系数只要输入进去，就能很快构造出图纸，但是，他的榫卯结构显然不在这些软件囊括的范围之内，这也就是说，他不能使用这些节省时间的软件。那么，他只能自己动手一笔一划地用光笔画出图纸，还需要详细计算所有的数据。

尽管光笔很好用，光屏上的标尺很精确，可画了两个小时图纸，也够累的。伊利安已经催促好几次让他休息，唯一算了下进度，才把图纸保存下来，刚躺到床上就睡着了。

朦朦胧胧的睡梦里，他似乎看到了小时候妈妈拖着行李要离开的场景，爸爸在他身后气急败坏地骂她是没良心的贱女人，还扯开了他抱住妈妈的手，命令他不准哭，以后再也不准喊这个女人叫妈妈……

小小的自己抱住了自己的膝盖，蹲在门口哭，就是不肯进屋。他不敢相信妈妈不要自己了，不愿面对从此支离破碎的家庭。他哭的越来越凶，上气不接下气，爸爸却不管他，也不安慰他，身边连个给自己擦眼泪的人都没有。

渐渐的，画面幽暗了下去，充斥着灰色雾霭的世界里隐隐约约出现了一个凌厉苍老的声音，在对他说话。

“秦唯一，这笔钱足够你安分守己地好好过一辈子。不管你是否想要接受，我都会给你。从此以后，不要再找你的亲生父母，那没有任何意义，无论你多么努力，他们也不会在你的面前出现……你为什么不安心过自己的生活？奢望没结果的事只会令人痛苦，我希望你是个聪明的孩子……还有，吃了这颗药丸吧，吃下之后你就不会再有这些烦恼……”

这段话断断续续在耳边奏响，似幻似真，忽远忽近。

你是谁，你是谁？为什么要对我说这些话，你又有什么资格干涉我的生活？！唯一想要大声质问他，却看不见对方的脸，踉跄着走近，最后却连一个影子都没有摸到。

过了许久，唯一骤然感觉到自己的呼吸变得急促起来，身体里被灌入刺骨的风，他只能捂住胸口才能勉强支撑住这具脆弱的身躯不会倒下……

接着，好似有一股巨大的力量压在他的背脊上，将他猛然推了出去！

“啊——”唯一惊呼着醒转，怅然间，手指捂住了脑袋，愕然发现自己居然满身大汗。本能地摸了摸肚子，还好，他没有肚痛，应该是托了心法的福，胎儿尚且平静。

可这个梦，究竟是怎么回事？

作者有话要说：不当皇帝比较好，乃们觉得咧~~~~~~~~

53打破平静生活的梦兆

一连几天晚上，唯一都做了一模一样的噩梦。

每次他都在同样的场景中惊醒,但这个梦依然不够清晰,就像是一个碎裂的片段，混沌而模糊，被重重迷雾笼罩着,与其他的梦境也根本联系不起来。

唯一起初以为自己是最近有些劳累以至于精神状态不好，反映到晚上导致睡眠不佳，所以白天有意识地多挤出半个小时午睡，也坚持修习心法，然而到了晚上，噩梦还是如时袭来,没有丝毫退却的迹象，他越发心烦意乱了。

“煞清风，你没有什么心法是可以帮助人不做噩梦的？”在惊动拉达斯和夙容之前，他打算先自己试试能不能解决。

煞清风通过位面交易器查看了一下他的脸色，奇怪道：“小友莫急，我来看看……你的气色的确没有前段时间好。但照道理，你在修习这套心法，睡眠应该不错才对。你近来有受到过什么刺激吗？”

“刺激？你的意思是，我身上有没有发生什么不好的事？”秦唯一果断摇头，“没有，身边的人都对我很好，而且，我近来遇到的只有好事没有坏事。”

“嗯，你让我想想……是否你的身体曾经遭受过什么药物的侵害呢？”煞清风一样一样帮他排除，“我有位师哥曾经有几年被噩梦困扰，整个人消瘦萎靡，师傅都找不到原因，后来他的一位道友前来拜访，无意中看了看师哥却找到了根源，原来，他是中了蛊。”

“蛊？”唯一觉着这个肯定不靠谱，连忙摆手：“不可能不可能，我们这个世界是没有蛊虫这种东西的。”

煞清风慢悠悠给他解释，“我不是说一定就是蛊，而是说，人会做噩梦除了自己心里有心魔存在，最大的可能就是脑子受到了某些东西的侵蚀，蛊虫是一种，毒是一种，有些药物也是一种……”

唯一这下就有点拿不准了，但是这个身体以前也不大可能滥用过药物啊。至于其他……

两人分析来分析去，还是找不到一个合理的解释，煞清风只好建议他：“这样吧，我给你一瓶清心定神丸试试，你每天睡觉之前吃一粒，连续吃五天，这能帮助你清除身体里的毒素，且安眠养神，对胎儿也没有任何影响，看看是否能有效果。”

“多谢。”唯一诚恳道谢，问他想要什么做交换。

煞清风不以为意道：“这于我并不是什么好东西，再寻常不过的，送你便送你了，小友无需客气。”

秦唯一知道他这种仙风道骨的人物不素来不看着金钱，想了想便欣然接受了。

服用了清心定神丸，这晚他果然没有再做噩梦，第二天舒舒服服赖了半个小时懒床，上课都差点迟到了。

乐亚桑普鲁斯也在这天，在课堂上宣布了上周末布置的家庭作业——建筑模型的评分情况。

“秦唯一这次的作品最令我惊讶，无论在构造、外观和文化底蕴上都胜人一筹，我再三考虑，决定给他A+++的分数。”他话音刚落，教室里便溅起高高低低的议论声。

有羡慕的、嫉妒的，更多的则是表示质疑，对于桑普鲁斯的评分很不服气。

“为什么啊？”“他做的什么样的东西，真有这么好？”“老师您不会是故意偏心吧……”

有许多贵族学生知道桑普鲁斯其实是平民出身，凭着自己的本事考上了凯撒综合大学，但因为终究没有贵族家族做后台一直不太受重视，才会到爱普鲁斯高中做老师的。其实他们只了解了一部分而已，不过此时，看待他就带了些先入为主的偏见。

“呵，你们以为我偏心？”桑普鲁斯不屑理会这些孩子在认识上的浅薄，但这会儿也不好板着脸训人，话不多说，直接打开了自己的光脑，将秦唯一制作的六角亭模型全息投影投射在了教室中间。

恩可席勒头一个凑了过去，从上到下看的仔细。不消片刻，所有同学都围上前，表情各异地打量起来这件作品。

秦唯一脸上平淡无波的表情却一直未变。

实际上，他对于能得到什么评分并不看重，只不过想到这个设计就随着心意做了，有人欣赏固然最好，但也从未刻意地想过盖过谁人一头。

但眼下恩可席勒看向自己的眼神，为什么俨然一副受到了挑衅的样子？

“我不知道你们是否看出来这座建筑的精妙之处，给你们几个提示，材料之间的接连点、承重梁还有文化元素。”桑普鲁斯一点也不着急的样子，慢慢在一边引导，并让秦唯一对于同学们时不时提出的问题作出解答。

到最后，没有人再对他的分数表示异议。不过，也没有说什么赞美的话。

秦唯一耸耸肩膀，对表情无奈的桑普鲁斯笑了笑。

预料之中的，恩可席勒下课后又拦在了他的面前，这一次说话的口气比上次要直接多了，“你是怎么想到这种结构的？”榫卯结构，他闻所未闻。

“不是我创造的，我还没有这种本事，这是上古时代的地球建筑中的一种建筑技艺，属于东方建筑体系，很深奥，我也只摸到了一点点皮毛而已。然后依照帝国的建筑材料做了一些系数上的研究和调整，再就是添加了一些现代文化元素融合在了古风文化里。”秦唯一略微解释了一下，但不想说的再多。

恩可席勒扬了扬眉梢，“很有趣，下午下课之后你不要先走，我希望你能和我详细说说。”

秦唯一当然还是回绝，“对不起席勒同学，我没有时间。”他是真的没时间，周末两天因为做模型占据了大把时间，都没有怎么陪夙容，夙容脸上那逐渐升腾的怨气还等着他回去驱散呢。

“你这是第二次拒绝我了。”他恩可席勒还从未受到过这种冷待，语调上难免带起了一丝愠怒。

秦唯一可是吃软不吃硬，自然听出了对方的不愉，但也没打算就此妥协，“不好意思，我说的都是实话，你不相信，我也没有办法。”

于是照例，他还是准时下课就登出网络，在书房里抓紧时间把六角亭的木头模型的最后一道工序给做完，打磨上漆。只可惜，琰穹帝国没有那种古朴的琉璃瓦颜色的漆料，不然他能做出个仿古效果更好的模型。但现在这样也不错了，十五厘米高的小亭子，六个角上还挂上了他用一点黄金做的小铃铛（画图上网找人定做加工），顶部涂上了金漆，下面配以朱红的立柱和亭台，金光灿灿的，很富贵大气，相当有皇家气派。

“呼……要是能做个大的就好了。”他一边把玩一边自言自语，这时一双手从背后伸过来，搂住他的肩膀往怀里一带。

“你回来了？”唯一勾起嘴角，顺着热源就势靠了过去，把身体的重量放心地交给夙容，抿嘴道：“嗯，比起上次那个粗糙的盒子，我觉得这个更适合你！”

这东西，总觉得和夙容的气场有那么点相得益彰。

夙容接过小亭子，爱不释手地看了又看，伸手把人整个拢在了怀里才问：“这叫什么？”

“嗯……按样式该叫六角亭，不过……”唯一眼珠子一转，笑眯眯：“不如起个名字，就叫它‘遇君亭’！”

夙容虽然不太明白这里头有什么深意，但感觉是个好名字，颔首道：“我的？”

“是啊，送给你。”唯一心说，要不是打算送你，他才不费这么大工夫费做出木头模型呢。不过说老实话，他做着也挺过瘾的。看到成品，心里就涌起小小的成就感。

“我很喜欢。”独一无二的礼物，夙容怎么会不喜欢，还是爱人亲手做的。再则，他的爱好也是建筑，对这类独具一格的建筑是真心喜欢，也比旁人更懂得欣赏。

唯一跟着嘱咐他，“是木头做的，要好好保存，不能放在阴湿的地方，但也不能被太阳暴晒……我没做防腐处理，所以保养起来大概有点麻烦。”

“没关系，我会小心。”那也还是放在他办公桌上，就在他眼皮底下天天看着。

耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，夙容握住他的手道：“唯一，我想过段时间，带你回家住几天。”那时候天鹅堡的地毯也该铺设好了，卧室洗手间也该改造好了，还有婴儿房……在和他坦白孩子的事情和自己的真实身份之前，他想还是把人带去天鹅堡更好一些。做最坏打算，即使唯一生气，要逃跑要回避也没有地方可去，只要他多磨一磨，让唯一接受这个事实也就不难。

嗯，就这样决定，等回到天鹅堡，他就对唯一坦白。

“你家？”唯一敏感地捕捉到这个词，难道要带我见家长吗？他有些不敢相信，愣了好半天才回过神来，不确定地问：“为什么你会突然想到，要带我回你家……”

“我家，以后也就是你的家，我当然要带你回去看看。如果你喜欢，以后就住在那里，上学也一样方便。”夙容伸手用指尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，见唯一一脸的紧张肃然，就知道他肯定多想了，忍不住笑道：“别担心，我大哥和父亲都不住在那里。”

哦，原来不是见家长……唯一提起的一口气总算吐了出来。说句没出息的话，要他现在跟着夙容见家长，他的底气实在不足。

“你家很大吗？”唯一放宽了心，就开始天马行空地想象了。

“嗯，算吧。”夙容点头，天鹅堡的何止是大，也不知道是不是会惊着这小东西。但同样是喜欢建筑的，他相信唯一绝对会迷上天鹅堡。

“那……你没有一望无际的庄园？就是很多很多的土地，就是那种……”唯一心想夙容有地方种植发光植物，应该是有一定土地的，但要是土地的面积很大，那他这个贵族的地位……

不知是哪个神经一动，他居然莫名的想到了《唐顿庄园》和《傲慢与偏见》。

“你看了不就知道了。”夙容吻了吻他的耳鬓，狡猾地卖起了关子。

就这样，两人确定了几日后前往天鹅堡的行程。

可隔天的下半夜，纠缠唯一的噩梦竟恍如鬼魅似的去而复返——

留宿在客房的夙容乍然被唯一的叫声惊醒，起身便冲进他的卧室，一把抱住被梦魇住的他，轻轻拍打他的脸颊，“唯一，唯一！你醒醒，快醒醒!”

54我就是孩子的父亲

夙容焦急地站在床边，看着达西往昏迷不醒的唯一手臂打了一针。

“他的身体为什么会出现这种状况？前几天都还好好的,睡觉做梦怎么会突然之间晕厥过去？”他俯身摸了摸唯一已经濡湿的被子,对门口候着的科拉道：“换床更薄一些的被子来！”

他感觉唯一的体温也忽然升高了。

“没有发烧，孕夫的体温比我们要高一点是正常的。我看不出他有什么其他的问题，大脑像这样突然意识混沌,怎么也叫不醒……”达西还是头一次遇到有孕夫会出现这种情况的，所以一时间也有些拿不准，“我不是专攻孕夫产科的，所以没法下结论，但他的确不明原因的晕阙，我看……二殿下还是把他赶紧送去克劳迪亚医院吧。”

“使用药剂能不能让他醒过来？”夙容不主张送他去克劳迪亚医院,现在这个时候他不可能离开唯一身边，但他如果去了，唯一的事情在皇室那儿就不可能瞒不住了。一旦出门到公众场合，到处都是各方眼线。

“可以使用药剂强行刺激他的大脑皮层，促使他苏醒，但过程不好受，对大脑神经也有一定的伤害，我不建议使用。”达西很负责任地说，他看了看站在一边也眉头紧锁的拉达斯，沉默片刻劝说道：“其实他现在的身体确实没有大碍，大脑扫描也没有问题，二殿下不妨等一等，说不定过一会人就能醒了。我猜测，很可能是他在睡梦中梦见了什么特别恐怖的事情或是危险，触动大脑自动判定那是危险信息，自动启动了保护机制，所以暂时让他晕阙了，阻止他继续往下思考或者做梦……”

夙容犹疑了一阵，决定相信达西的判断，神色凝重地在床边坐了下来，伸手把唯一的手放在自己掌心，紧紧裹住，眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。

达西看了几眼，心道看二殿下的样子对这一位是真的动心了，真是让人意想不到。

拉达斯果断瞪了他一眼，他赶紧垂下眼眸。

“拉达斯，你说……他究竟是梦到了什么？”夙容心里疑虑重重，心底却有了基本的猜测，他最怕的就是唯一忽然找回了那晚缺失的记忆，却将他当做了噩梦，一时之间接受不了所以本能地想要抵制，结果……

结合达西的理论，这种情况非常有可能。

事实上，事情的确和他猜测的相差无几——

唯一再次被那个同样的噩梦所扰，这次却在睡梦中看见了更多的景象，听见了更多的话。在耳边对他说话的人，他也看清楚了样貌，那是一位发须全白的老人家，精神矍铄，一对鹰目看向他的时候带着一股子居高临下的侵略感，一看就是个习惯于掌控家人、不好亲近的大家长。

老人家从见面开始直至结束都没有表明自己的身份，似乎也没有打算让他多说话的打算，一开口就问了几个问题，那也只是为了确认他是不是秦唯一，会不会是他人冒充。

唯一听着听着就觉出了一些端倪，真心为过去的秦唯一叫屈，他是多倒霉才会摊上一个这样的亲人。老人家字里行间不肯表明身份，但却有意无意透露出家族的地位和原则，说明让他认祖归宗的难处，也丝毫没有表露出愧疚的情绪，仿佛这个流落在外的曾外孙根本可有无无，他肯来看他一眼已经算是天大的恩德。

另外，他也说的清楚，秦唯一的亲生父母早就失踪不见，不知死活，让他不要再存有寻找他们的心思。

“喂，老爷子你太过分了，你不知道这个孩子刚失去养父母，没有人照顾，又遭受失恋的打击，半个朋友也无，心里正苦着呢，身边又没有半个可以开解的人！你这么说话，不是让他对生活只剩下绝望吗？”唯一对着他们大声嚷嚷着，恨不能冲过去捂住秦唯一的耳朵，让他不要听，这种亲人不认也罢，犯不着为此伤心！

然而，这位老爷子还有更加伤人的举动留在后面。

他拿出一笔钱想要一次性断绝这孩子与他们家族之间的关系，是什么因由促使他这样做，他竟也半个字不提，只平静而残忍地说道：

“秦唯一，我会给你一笔钱，足够你衣食无忧过完这一辈子。不管你是否想要接受，我都会给你。从此以后，不要再找你的亲生父母，他们不值得你找，找到了也没有任何意义，无论你多么努力，都不会拥有一个完整的家，要怪就要怪你那不争气的母亲。她背叛了家族，背叛了帝国，跟了那样一个男人，明知没有能力抚养你顺利长大还非要把你生下来，最后又不得不抛弃你一走了之，这种母亲，你要来做什么？你为什么不下定决心过自己的生活？奢望没结果的事只会令人痛苦，我希望你是个聪明的孩子。来吧，拿走这张卡，从此忘了亲生父母，也忘了自己的身世。”

“不，我想见他们！哪怕他们有多么不好，至少让我见见他们！”

唯一站在他身后摇着头，秦唯一你何必求他，很明显他是个偏执而执拗的老人，而且对你的亲生父母很是厌恶。搞不好，他还觉得你的出生是他们家族史上一个不光彩的污点。

不过背叛家族，背叛帝国……是真还是假，这罪名未免有点大了。

得到的答案当然是被拒绝，老爷子接着示意旁边的随从，掏出一个小盒子递过来，“这里面有一颗药丸，你只要吃下这颗药丸，就再有不会想起今天和过去的那些烦恼了……你会彻底脱离痛苦。”

说完，他不再去看这个孱弱的孩子，干净利落地离开了。徒留下秦唯一一个人坐在空中花园里，带着眼角潮湿的泪痕呆呆地仰视天空。

唯一上前想要拍拍他的肩膀，劝慰他不要太过在意，人生不如意十之八九，真的要想开一些，没人疼爱自己那就自己疼爱自己，只要熬过这一段艰难的日子，以后回头来看，过去的痛苦真的不算什么。

可是——他触摸不到梦中的秦唯一，因而也没有办法阻止他胡思乱想，在孤独凄寒的情绪中一步步陷入绝望。

“哎，这个药丸你不能吃！”唯一拼命呼喊着，也难怪秦唯一乱想，那老爷子说的话太有歧义了，正常人听了也许会想到其他，但给现在这个情绪下的秦唯一听了，只会以为对方给了他一颗能了结性命的药丸……而且，还是他的亲外曾祖父。

“原来谁也不需要我……”但凡有一个人能在当时劝说他一两句，秦唯一或许都不会在那一刻想要轻生。

于是，唯一就只能这么看着秦唯一吞下了这颗药丸，随后眼见他变得神智不清起来，眼前的景象变得一半模糊一半透明……然后……然后……他看见自己若有若无的身体漂浮在了空中，朝着秦唯一摇摇晃晃的身躯逐渐靠近……再靠近……

与此同时，一个半透明的影子从秦唯一的身体里剥离了出来，快速飘向远方。

“等等，我就是这样鸠占鹊巢的？！”唯一的记忆回笼，却还是有些不敢置信，“可是这药丸并不是致人死地的东西，为什么他的灵魂会……”

他仔细咀嚼了一遍老爷子的话，恍然明白过来，那应当只是给人清除记忆的药丸，老人家的本意不是要他死，而的确是希望他彻底忘记过去，过自己的新生活。

但秦唯一误会之余身心全部陷入了绝望的深渊，就这样，他的灵魂漂移了出去，一心想要解脱，不知去向了何方。而地球上死亡的唯一，不知因何缘故在这时来到了这里，恰好占据了他的身体，重生了。

也许是这个清除记忆药丸的副作用，也许是这具身体刚接受唯一的灵魂还没法融合，他当时迷迷糊糊的，意识不明，可看起来依然还是那个想要自杀的少年。

就在这个时候，一个人从他身后把他从栏杆上拖了回去——

恢复了记忆的唯一知道是那个人救了自己，后来，他被带上了飞行器往后的事情也都一点一点地想了起来。

那是个男人，是个身材很棒的男人，也是个将自己压在身后扒光了自己衣服的男人。他的脸，他长了什么样的一长脸？！这个罪魁祸首，他想起来了，自己肚子里的孩子原来竟然就是因为这天……

唯一在梦魇中睁大眼睛想要看清楚这个男人是谁，他用尽力气想要拽住他，他一定要看清楚他的脸！

不知过了多久，他眼前的黑暗终于散尽了……他看见了。

与此同时，也终于从噩梦中苏醒了过来——

“醒了，唯一你终于醒了！”夙容焦急的面容显得有些憔悴，前段时间因为工作繁忙出现的黑眼圈现在又加重了，但这并不妨碍唯一一直以来对他的评价，他还是那么沉稳温柔，优雅矜贵。这张脸，这张已经让他迷恋上了的脸……以及他对自己的……爱。

真的是爱吗？

唯一轻轻抬起手，把夙容的手推开，“对不起，我想一个人静一静。”这个震惊太大了，以至于让他无法正常思考，他的脑子很乱，在这种情况下他没有可能面对夙容。

“你……是不是想起了什么？”夙容何等敏锐，一眼就看出来唯一对待自己的态度和之前有了极大的差别。

“我，我不知道。你让我一个人想想，让我一个人待一会……”唯一不想就此否定自己和他这段时间的感情，他需要冷静，可又没勇气在这时就质问夙容，向他确认……

夙容静默了良久，一咬牙，走过来直接连被子带人一起抱了起来！

“你干什么？”唯一想要挣扎，无奈噩梦过后实在没什么力气，只能小猫般哼哼了几声，拿脑门抵住他的肩膀。

“拉达斯，准备飞行器，我们回天鹅堡！”夙容这时颇有些不管不顾的劲头，不管唯一反应如何，硬着心把人就这么强行抱上了飞行器。

唯一气闷，但又抗拒不过，窝在夙容怀里折腾了一阵，最后只好气喘吁吁地闭上眼睛不说话。

“唯一，不管你想起来多少，我会把全部的事实都告诉你……”夙容骨子里天生的属于皇室一族的霸道这时全然凸显了出来，不容唯一回避地，低头就堵住他的唇瓣，直到唯一口里的氧气全被他夺走，才略微抬起脸，摸着他的嫣红湿润嘴角道：“但你必须听我的解释，我不许你逃，也不会让你离开我……”

言罢，张开双臂把唯一抱在胸前，小心翼翼躲开他的肚子，从他当日为什么会出现在空中花园说起，一直说到他是如何药性发作，然后郑重地吻上他的眉心，“第一，那个侵犯了占有你的男人的确是我，我就是你孩子的父亲。第二，你必须相信，我不是因为孩子才对你动心的。”

作者有话要说：注：琰穹帝国习惯称呼孕夫为爸爸，另一位就是父亲。

所以夙容直接就说“我是你孩子的父亲”。曾经觉得小攻没气势不man的，那真是大大的误解啊哈哈

55唯一的爱情是非题

唯一醒来时，头疼已经没有那么明显了。

他眼神略显茫然地睁开眼打量起自己身处的这间房,先看了眼自己躺着的这张柔软的不像话的大床,看了眼具有洛可可风格的床头柜，这才发觉自己目之所及之处全是金光璀璨的一片。

纷繁琐细的装饰，以及房屋内随处可见的贝壳纹样曲线和莨苕叶呈锯齿状的叶子,墙壁上状似丝织品质地墙纸上描绘的卷草舒花，以及立柜和椅子上那些C形间或S形和涡旋状的曲线纹饰，无一不让唯一惊奇地瞪大眼睛。

这种明快而娇艳的色调，优美奇特造型却又秩序井然的房间布置，经过精心华丽雕琢过的每一处细节，如此玲珑剔透,令人眼花缭乱，但又因着一些朴素的浮雕石块花纹和石纹地板而奇妙地消减了典型洛可可式风格偏于浮夸和过度华丽的弊端，呈现出一种全新的独具高雅情趣与风致的美感。

很闲适，也带着一丝追求甜美生活的浪漫主义情调。

但与此同时，男人专属的大气和尊贵在无形中也被削弱到了极致。

唯一几乎第二眼就能确定，这间房不该属于一个男人，而应该属于一个女人，还是一个向往爱情、风情无限的成熟女人。

他慢慢走下床，脚趾触及到柔软的白色短绒地毯上，眼眸微微一动。

昨晚他的情绪混乱不堪，但夙容在自己耳边说的那些话，他其实一字不落地全听进了心里，对于那天的意外终于有了更加详尽的了解。客观地说，那的确不是夙容的错，夙容本身的人品没有任何问题，他也算是受害者，只不过误打误撞碰上了他……还……

可是唯一当时不知道自己该说些什么，只得一直沉默，听着夙容轻叹着道歉，说明缘由，一字一句里渗透着一层浓烈的挥之不去的愧疚和歉意。慢慢地，他感觉意识逐渐模糊，自己推拒夙容的力气也变得越来越小，惊吓与惶恐从心口的堤岸退走之后，终于感觉到了周遭的温暖和柔软。或许打从心底……他就从未想过要真的责怪夙容，他的潜意识根本希望得到一个合理的理由能说服自己原谅夙容，不想让自己好不容易得到的希望和幸福就这么毁于一旦。

等他再度醒来，就来到了这里。一个陌生而华丽的房间，但不得不说，新奇的环境分散了唯一的注意力，让他倦怠了这些天的神经得到了放松和舒缓。

他缓慢地在房间里绕圈，时而蹲下来看看家具上的花纹，时而倚靠在墙上欣赏某些角落里凹凸有致的浮雕。

“真美啊……”唯一没有什么大男子主义情结，也很喜欢洛可可风格中对于一些中国元素的借鉴和应用，因而对于这样稍显女性化的房屋装饰没有多少偏见，以纯欣赏的角度来看，他很喜欢这间房里的一切。只不过，如果有可能，他觉得有些地方还可稍作改动。

但这会是……谁的房间？

正眯着眼睛想要看清楚一个不对称的纹饰，门被推开，走进来的是端着银质茶壶和茶杯的拉达斯。

“喔我的孩子，你总算醒了！”拉达斯情绪稍显激动地上前，扶住他的胳膊，“感觉怎么样，头还疼吗？其他地方还有什么不舒服的？”

唯一定定地看着他，半晌，听见自己发出一阵低哑的嗓音：“我没事了。大叔……这里是哪里。”

拉达斯连忙把他扶到一张椅子上坐好，把托盘放下，倒了一杯温水递给他：“就知道你醒来一定喉咙难受，少爷本想让达西医生给你开点润喉的药剂，但又怕你不喜欢那东西的味道就还是让我准备的温热的清水。至于这里，是天鹅堡，这间房是少爷的寝室。”

这是……夙容的房间？唯一有点不相信地歪歪头，“……我还以为这间房的主人会是位女士。”

“呵呵，你说的其实也没错。这间房是夫人还在世的时候，亲手为少爷设计的，当年少爷还因为嫌这间房太过女性化闹了脾气不肯住呢，不过最后还是拗不过夫人。夫人这个人，就是偏爱这种风格。”拉达斯边说边观察唯一的脸色，发现气色恢复的不错，不似之前那么苍白了，暗地里也松了口气。

唯一眨了眨眼睛，“夫人？是夙容……的母亲么。”这么说她母亲也住在天鹅堡，那他就这么把自己带来……

心下竟然又忍不住为他担心起来，他先前只说过父亲和大哥不在这里，没说过母亲，那要是这位夫人不同意他们……等等，他这算原谅夙容了吗？这位夫人如果是个老古板，一定会觉着自家儿子在外头搞大了人家的肚子，还把这种身份低下的平民带回家来，不狠骂一顿才怪呢！而这之后呢，夙容抵挡不了家里的压力，把他送走……又或是，夫人出于礼貌会不冷不热地象征性地让他在这里住几天，再一脸高傲地坐在他面前和他商量生孩子的条件，到时候等自己生了孩子把孩子抱走，把自己扫地出门……多么狗血、言情的桥段！即使他是个男人也躲不过？！

唯一的脸顿时就阴沉了下去。

拉达斯直觉他又在胡思乱想了，慌忙解释道：“夫人很早就去世了。”

“啊？”唯一尴尬地垂下眼眸，摸摸头，“对不起，我还以为……”他这小人之心动的也太快了。

“没关系的，夫人是位特别善良亲和的女士，就算现在在世，他也不会反对你和少爷的。少爷其实早就打算要亲自告诉你……关于他的家世，还有孩子的事……”拉达斯忍不住想为夙容说几句好话，“先前准备要把你接来天鹅堡，也是出于这层考虑。少爷此前瞒着你不说，也不是因为别的，而是怕你接受不了这个事实……再则，你们刚刚在一起不久，他不希望这件事成为你们之间的障碍。”

但终究是个隐患。唯一苦笑着勾起嘴角，“他……人呢？”

说了那么一大通话，几乎把能说的都说光了，自己也没给他半点反应，依着夙容的性格，怕是也难免觉着憋屈吧。

唯一又想到这里如此富丽堂皇的装饰，对拉达斯道：“既然叫天鹅堡，那这里肯定不小……大叔，你能带我参观参观么？”

“少爷昨晚守着你一宿没睡，今天一大早又有紧急公务要处理，不得已走了，但下午一定能回来！”拉达斯觉着唯一愿意提起夙容就已经是个很好的征兆，心头一喜，忙道：“好好，你先换件衣服，我就在门口等你。”

唯一勉强扯出一抹浅笑，对他点点头。

打开衣柜一看，心头又是轻微一颤，蓝白两种颜色的棉质家居服、内衣裤，比公寓里给他准备的还要多出两三倍，看这些不尽相同的款式，以及几套看起来像正装的外套，和旁边一个明显是夙容自己衣柜里的衣服大部分都很相似，俨然是准备了很长一段时间的。有些衣服上的颜色还是渐变的染色，有精美的金丝或银丝暗纹，可谓是花费了很大心思。

随便伸手拿出一套，唯一换到身上，手脚长度和宽松度都非常合适。

走出房门，唯一一眼瞥见整个走廊上都铺满了白色地毯，心下一叹。再往下走，偌大的会客厅和他行走的每一处踩到的都是这种地毯，连每个拐角处的细小角落都安置到了，还有些地方安置了防滑垫和小扶手，他便再也没法淡定了。

若说夙容对他没有一丝真心，他如何能信。

说白了，他心里那点委屈和过不去，主要只因为两点：第一，夙容在神志不清时强了自己，他当时因为灵魂转移的缘故没有丝毫抵抗，作为一个男人的自尊，他有些接受不了；第二，夙容是孩子的父亲，这件事来的太意外太突然，有这样一位来头不小的父亲，孩子的将来几乎不需要自己操心，对此他既庆幸又忍不住担忧，夙容对他和孩子的感情能保持多久。

此外，客观而言自己在夙容面前从一开始就处于弱势，始终低了一等，他们能有普通恋人之间所具有的那种平等和尊重吗？

想的越透彻，唯一越觉得自己现在的这种心态简直就像患上了斯德哥尔摩综合症。如果他和夙容之间没有感情，那么他被强，最多是心怀愤懑地打击报复回去，然后权当被狗咬了一场，大家该怎么过还怎么过，也不必有其他牵扯。然而他为难就为难在，自己已经对夙容产生了感情，这份感情还不浅，所以他最忧虑的不是其他，反而是……

更何况，如果就这么轻易地原谅，他简直就像一个被成功驯养的典型！

拉达斯不晓得唯一心里七拐八弯的厉害，只瞧着他脸色一下一变，于是也开始为夙容忐忑，看样子难道是要打长期战么……当然闹也闹也无妨，发脾气哄一哄就好，就怕唯一对夙容冷战，那就不妙了。

唯一在一楼和二楼逛了一圈，心里又增添出一个疑惑，他是有做过心理准备的没错，可这个天鹅堡该不会是一座真正意义上的城堡吧？因为这面积……实在太大了！

“拉达斯，往上走还有几层？最顶层是有阁楼和塔楼吗？”看到后来，他越发感觉这里的格局有些古怪的眼熟。

“是的，还有好几层，阁楼和塔楼也有好几个。”拉达斯笑着说，“但上面我不能带着你去了，那是少爷的绝对领地，只有他一个人可以带你去。”

天鹅堡，天鹅堡……天鹅堡？！唯一脑海里立刻蹦出几个字：新天鹅石城堡！

“拉达斯，我想去外面看看！”如果这真是仿造新天鹅石城堡建造的，那只要看看这座建筑的外观，他能马上判定出来……

拉达斯轻微皱起眉头来，道：“不是不行，但那样就要乘坐飞行器，少爷临走时交代了，你今天需要好好休息，最好不要外出。”

唯一一挑眉，“只要走出大门看几眼就好了，我又不会走远。”这个霸道的男人，根本认定他无处可逃了是不是？！

拉达斯听他这么一说，难掩笑意地推开一扇窗户，邀请他站在窗前欣赏风景，“唯一，你来看看外面……就会明白了。”

唯一狐疑地瞄了他一眼，慢吞吞走到窗口，抬眼望外远眺，跟着他的视野陡然一变，低着头惊呼起来：“这……我的天……这座天鹅堡竟然是悬浮在半空中的？！”

良久，他才震惊中回过神来，直直望着拉达斯，“你老实告诉我，夙容他……究竟是什么人？！”

作者有话要说：夙容这座天鹅堡的原型呢就是德国非常著名的那座，他母亲主持修建的，不过是悬浮在半空中的，另外，内部装饰不一样的，房间结构有相似的地方。

56情定天鹅堡

夙容没有想过唯一对待自己会是这种反应。

生气发脾气、视而不见、言语讥讽、冷战甚至叫骂……他都有一一设想过,他可是听说过曾经有年轻男子被恶徒JQ过后的过激反应，有的还直接患上了创伤后遗症,需要进行心理辅导才能重新进行正常生活,而且极容易变得敏感、暴躁，有轻度或重度的被害妄想症都是有可能的。所以,即使他行为霸道地把唯一接来了天鹅堡，勒令拉达斯务必别让他出门，心里也还是惶然不安的,实在拿不准唯一醒来之后会怎样。

他更怕当唯一知道自己将他禁足，心里产生更加负面的想法。

然而事实还是出乎了他的意料,唯一午觉后醒来见到他出现在床前,一没有叫骂，二没有横眉冷对,三没有用厌恶和鄙夷的眼光看着他……

“你回来了。”看，他还神态无比自然地和自己打招呼。

夙容踌躇了一会儿，还是走过去，“嗯……你的身体……达西说已经没什么大碍了，稍微有点受惊，可能会头疼，但只要多休养几天就好。”

“哦，我知道，大叔也对我说过了。达西先生，是你们家的家庭医生？”唯一淡淡的眼神从他脸上扫过，没带有什么情绪。

“嗯，是的。如果你不讨厌他，以后有什么不舒服，可以直接让他过来，不去克劳迪亚总医院也没关系。”夙容试探着又靠近一些，嗯，太好了……唯一既没有瞪眼也没有躲避。

赶紧伸手，想要执住他放在被褥边的手指……“啪”的一声，被唯一面无表情地拍开。

夙容微微挑眉，果然还是自己太乐观了。

“你以后都不打算让我离开天鹅堡了？”唯一轻蹙眉头，他高中没读完，还要上大学，以后还想开家孕夫餐厅创创业，难道一直住在这里？听拉达斯说，天鹅堡距离主城区还是有些远的，再说他学校填写家庭住址也不能写这儿吧。

夙容却警惕地仰起脸，反射性地以为他想要逃离自己，也不管此刻唯一是什么态度了，俯身便动作粗鲁地把搂住往怀里抱，“我不准！我说过了，你可以对我生气，发脾气也没关系，在这里怎样跟我折腾都无所谓。只一点，不准走，更不准有一丁点想要离开我的想法！”

“……我不是……夙容，放开……快点放开！”唯一被他一双臂弯钳制的难受，不一会儿觉着肩膀都要被他勒折了，这要不是因为怀孕夙容有所顾忌，说不定他就直接把自己压床上了。越来越喘不过气来，“你，……轻一点，这突然发的什么疯？！我快要疼死了！夙容，你要是再不松手我就真的带着孩子一起跑！”

夙容这才略微松开了点手臂，但仍然一脸愠色，把唯一牢牢禁锢在自己的臂弯中。

唯一艰难地舒了口气，气不打一处来，“你这是打算限制我的人身自由？敢问，你有什么资格限制我的自由，嗯？而且，错的好像是你吧，凭什么我还必须听你的？！有你这样不讲道理的人吗？”

夙容叹了口气，把唯一的下巴抬起来，不容他躲避地印上一个霸道却又轻柔的吻，“对，我就是不讲理，跟你讲理，说不定你就会趁机提出要求要走，说要一个人找个地方冷静。放开你一阵再把你找回来当然也可以，对我来说根本算不得难事，但是，我不想那样做……你已经是我的了，就该和我在一起，分开一天尚且令我痛苦，怎么能容忍你独自外不知道有多久，我当然不准！”

“你！……”唯一从来不知道，夙容还有这么强势的一面。看来，温柔体贴都只是假象，骨子里居然这么蛮横。既然道理没法讲，那他还能怎么办，真的打闹一顿，指责诘问，还是就在天鹅堡和他对峙冷战？

好像……无论怎么算，斗到最后妥协的还会是自己，自己始终会原谅他。

唯一不喜欢吵架，更不喜欢和自己在乎的人争吵，把场面闹僵，弄到不可挽回的地步，不是他希望看到的。

“放手，我答应你不会走，这样总可以了吧。”唯一无奈，只得先往后退一步。

夙容将信将疑地放开他，“真的？”

“你不是早就算计好了才把我接到这里来的？再说，天鹅堡在空中这么高的地方，只要没给我飞行器，我能逃得掉吗？”唯一把头转向窗外，嫉妒地撇撇嘴，“没想到这世界上真的存在能对抗引力场的宇宙物质，这真是个好东西。”

但仅仅将这种举世罕见的物质用来建造一座私人用的城堡，我们不能不说想出这个主意的人……生性过于浪漫随意，而且有些大材小用了。

夙容听出了他的话外之音，凑到他耳边低低笑道：“这东西是母亲的嫁妆，怎么处理当然是由她说了算，她说要用来修建天鹅堡，父亲也只能由着她……想去外面看看它是什么样的吗？”

“呵，等我上了飞行器，就不怕我跑了？”唯一哼了哼鼻子。

“你都答应不会走了，我为什么不信？”夙容拿过床边的长袍给唯一披上，将人半搂着抱起来一点，让他靠在自己肩膀上穿鞋，“城堡里都铺了地毯，但是要出门还是要穿鞋的。”

唯一仔细看了看他给自己准备的这双鞋，外面是高级人造皮革，染了白色，仿真的纹路做的很逼真，里子却加了双层棉质的材料，一看就是手工缝制，轻薄而贴脚，相当舒服。

接着，夙容的动作却差点吓的他从床上摔下去——

如果不知道夙容的身份他还能坦然一点，但他已经从拉达斯口里……

就见他亲手捏住自己的左脚脚腕，另一只手拿起左脚那只鞋，轻轻上抬往里面一送，随即拉起鞋跟固定好，温热的触感从脚底板蔓延出来，顺着血液往上奔涌。

唯一不记得小时候父母有没有给自己穿过鞋，但记忆中是没有的。但现在，就在眼前，就在这一刻，夙容这般神色温柔而专注地给自己穿鞋，一句话也不说，安静自如地看着自己的脚……唯一陡然就觉着自己承受过再大的委屈也值得了，只为现在这份从未想过能得到的温暖，他自愿臣服，抛却顾忌……算了，已经发生过的那些就都锁进记忆的抽屉里吧，现在和将来才是更加重要的。

如果爱情真如某些人所言是一场豪赌，那他也认了，就算赔付上一辈子又如何？

索性他这辈子也是赚来的，哪怕只偷得一日的幸福，他也该偷笑。

“唯一？”夙容看到他忽然发愣，低头抵住他的额头，“好了，可以走了。”

“哦，好……”乖乖伸手给他牵。

夙容高兴地抖动起眉梢，边牵手边在唯一掌心里悄悄画圈，唯一憋了好一阵，知道他故意逗弄自己，还是禁不住笑出了声，“别挠了，好痒！”

“总算肯对我笑了……”夙容果断把人扯进怀里，不管不顾地贴上来吻住他的唇，直到唯一狠狠碾了他两脚才不舍地作罢。

两人坐上飞行器后，夙容让唯一坐在外侧，自己紧贴着他坐在旁边，伸开手掌扶住她的腰，“待会米迦勒会把它的整个顶部打开，你能清楚地看见天鹅堡的每一点美丽。”

唯一早已懒得理会他的这些小动作，一门心思把目光转向外面，等着看城堡奇景。

不一会儿，他的眼前当真显现出了一个美轮美奂的童话世界，让人瞬间屏息——

蔚蓝色的天幕和金色的阳光下，一座蓝顶白墙的古老城堡宛如一位亭亭玉立的曼妙少女悬浮在空中，其下是一片的翠浓的绿地，仿佛为她的魅力所折服，掀起层层波光粼粼的碧浪；其上是一圈圈宛如棉花糖般柔软可爱的白色云朵，为她的头顶编制出一个巨大的洁白花环。

天鹅堡的塔尖深入云霄，好似伸展开无数双半透明的翅膀。不难想象，若在那雾气蒸腾的季节里，她俨然就是振翅欲飞的天鹅，让人只可仰望今天，无法伸手触摸。

她是如此的纯净而优雅，瑰丽而圣洁……

没有哪一个词汇能贴切的全面地阐述她的美，她的存如梦如幻，似假似真。但悬浮在空中的躯体也难免稍显孤寂清幽，散发出一股高处不胜寒的寂寥。

夙容见唯一看的出神，缓声说起天鹅堡的来历：“母亲一辈子没有什么愿望，只这一座天鹅堡，却耗尽了她一生的心力。父亲一直不理解她为什么要耗费这么大的人力财力去修造这样一座浪漫有余却没有什么实际用途的城堡，他并不能理解母亲与生俱来的那种浪漫主义情怀，母亲解释了几次之后也不再解释了，依旧我行我素，倾尽自己的所拥有的全部，都要建成它……最终它建成了，她和父亲的婚姻却走到了尽头。最后她郁郁寡欢患病离世，多少也和她这种太过执着的个性有关……”

唯一暗自唏嘘，心底长叹一声，夙容的母亲一定是位和路德维希二世一样对于爱情偏执到了极点的美丽女人，她孤芳自赏，清新脱俗，丈夫成就不了她的梦，她就只能拼了命成就她自己。

眼见气氛逐渐变得有些悲伤起来，唯一勾起嘴角，回头一瞬不瞬地盯着夙容的脸猛瞧。

“嗯？”夙容疑惑地问。

唯一瞪大了眼睛哼哼：“老实交代，你把白雪公主藏在哪里了？”

传说，路德维希二世就是按照格局中对于白雪公主居住城堡的描述，设计出了天鹅堡的蓝图。如今看到夙容母亲建造的天鹅堡，他猜想这位女士多半和他一样是穿越重生人士，而且记忆力卓越，搞不好也是个迷恋各类古建筑的建筑师。再要不，她就是从那个时代的巴伐利亚穿越过来的某位公主？不过，洛可可风格流行的时候和天鹅堡建成的年代，是不是吻合的上啊，他有些不记得了……

“白雪公主？”夙容被唯一戏谑的小眼神看得一愣，片刻惊讶道：“你也听过白雪公主的童话？”

“嗯，是啊。”唯一好笑地看着突然之间怔忪的夙容，“你小时候一定听过很多次白雪公主的故事，是你母亲讲的对吧？”

夙容诧然地点头，“没错，但我一直以为这个故事……”是母亲自己编的。

“想知道原因吗？”唯一那点狡黠的小心思可算逮到了用武之地，干脆卖起了关子：“等我们和好了，哪天看我心情特别好的时候，再告诉你……”

夙容苦笑着皱眉，心道小东西原来在这儿等着自己呢，抬手把他拥进怀里，轻轻地啃起耳廓，“我们还没和好……嗯？”

“当然，还没有……我还没说原谅你……了！”唯一象征性的挣扎了一下，立即打断他道：“回房间吧，有个合约给我签了，我再考虑要不要原谅你。”

“合约？”什么东西，夙容的嘴角抽了抽。

回到夙容富丽豪华的寝室，唯一打开自己的光脑把自己写好的合约呈现他面前，“就是这个，看完了没有异议的话，就签字吧。”

夙容心里直犯嘀咕，但心想也不会是多么为难自己的事情，签就签呗，全当哄他高兴。

垂眸一看，却纠结地唇齿微张，一张脸哭笑不得……

“夙容与秦唯一约定：秦唯一成年之后，夙容必须主动贡献两次房事自主权，主动与被动，上还是下，必须听从伴侣秦唯一的号令，如果违约，不良后果一概自负。

另：秦唯一如果不满意，发现夙容有任何不心甘情愿配合的迹象，可重新行使房事自主权，直到他满意为止。”

这份合约其实包含了两层内容，其一，夙容在唯一成年后必须给与他合法的伴侣身份；其二这个房事自主权嘛……整个琰穹帝国估计还没有哪家主君敢逼着自家男人把这种事当做合约签订下来。

夙容对于要和唯一结婚这件事早就考虑过了，当然没有异议，可这后一点……他可是堂堂二皇子……

面色变幻地犹疑了好半天，最后还是掏出光笔。深想一下，他能够理解唯一为什么会提出这种要求，尽管就他的身份而言，似乎有些不好接受，却也不是完全不可以。

临下笔，还是迟疑起来，“不过，为什么必须是两次？”

57、从今天开始心心相印

夙容一脸纠结迷惑的模样,让唯一不算明朗的心情忽然之间痛快起来。  
“你问我为什么是两次？”  
“嗯，为什么必须是两次？”在他看来，一次也就够了。两次……小东西是不是有点得寸进尺。  
唯一想了想，给他举了个例子,“你想啊,如果有两个人好好地走在街上,突然,你不分青红皂白地跑过来打了我一拳头,我至少也该回敬你一拳头,然后多打你一下才能解气吧？”  
夙容：……  
唯一也知道自己的举例稍微有点不太贴切，但是,道理就是这么个道理。而且,所谓一回生两次熟,第二次才有可能体验到……那什么快感之类吧……至少得两次啊！最低限度！老实说，一开始他随手一写地是二十次，但因为考虑到自己这副小身板，以及夙容的地位和身份，他觉着狮子大开口的结果有可能是一次也讨不到，那还不如降低点要求，那还比较容易实现。  
夙容仰着脖子看向天花板。  
“两次不行的话，那不如三次？”唯一看着他眼睛弯成一对新月。  
“咳……这个……”夙容其实知道唯一是借此试探自己的真心，两次就两次吧，反正这种事旁人又不会知道，犹豫了片刻便用光笔签了名。  
唯一眯着眼睛点点头，把伊利安叫出来道：“把你家主人签署的这份合约收好，任何时候都不能弄丢了，明白？”  
伊利安认真道：“是的，阁下。”整个过程，看也没看合约上是什么内容。  
眼看着自己妥协的证据已经落到了实处，夙容绕到唯一的背后，搂住他的肩膀，轻声道：“原谅我了？”  
说实在的，他很庆幸自己曾经翻看过母亲的笔记，不然帮唯一穿鞋子这种小事他是很难想到的。虽说女人和男人的思维方式和不一样，但怀孕时的男女在心态上多少会有些相通的地方，比如帮忙穿鞋袜这类看似不起眼的小事，平时做不做自然没所谓，伴侣不会在意，却很容易在怀孕人的眼里被放大成一件极其温馨和贴心的事。母亲当年就暗暗期望父亲为他穿一次鞋或袜，但父亲所接受的教育注定他不可能注意生活中的这种细节，所以一次没有做过。  
唯一能这么快原谅自己，他想，自己这个举动肯定是加了分的。  
唯一扭转头白了他一眼，泠泠道：“你好像……还有事情没有对我交待清楚吧？”  
夙容稍稍一愣，不自觉把胳膊收紧了些，要说他这次也够走衰运的，明明准备好要坦白的两件事，现在全被唯一知道了。原本的主动一瞬间变成被动，只好把姿态再放低一些。  
“我是琰穹帝国的二皇子。”说完，他轻叹了一口气。  
过去的他从未想过，自己有朝一日提及这个身份时，心情竟然会如此忐忑难安。  
“噢，二皇子啊……啧啧，身份真够尊贵的，差不多一人之下万万人之上了吧。”唯一咂咂嘴巴，语调不高不低地笑道：“不过你还有个大哥哦，哎，作为皇子你平时不该住在皇宫里吗？天鹅堡难道就是你的宫殿？”  
“天鹅堡是我母亲，也就是前皇后留给我一个人的遗产，不属于琰穹帝国其他的任何人。”夙容被唯一这种捎带嘲讽的声音给戳进了心窝子，把下巴搁在他肩窝处蹭了蹭，“别用这种口气和我说话，唯一。我从来没想过要用皇子的地位束缚你，也不打算让你仰视我，所以才一直瞒到现在。相反，我更担心你因为这层身份而故意疏远我……”  
唯一的身子轻微一震，良久松动下来，点头：“如果你一开始就摆明身份，我确实不可能答应和你在一起。不过，我一日不问你就一日不说吗？我迟早会看出蛛丝马迹的。”  
“我对你说想要接你到天鹅堡那天，就决定好要对你坦诚相告了，只是……没想到你的噩梦倒是先到一步，彻底打乱我整个计划。”夙容对此颇为无奈，“你不知道当时我有多紧张。”  
“堂堂二皇子也有害怕的时候？”唯一斜着眼瞅着他。  
夙容满脸苦笑：“唯一，你可是我追求的第一个人……当然，也是最后一个。”  
唯一静静地凝视着他深蓝无垢的眼，没瞧出一丝杂质。  
“那孩子的事呢……你是什么时候……就知道的。”从拉达斯口中知道事实是一回事，听夙容亲口说又是另一回事。  
“在我发现对你动心之后。”夙容扼住要点，小心着措辞，“如果不是拉达斯百分之百确定说孩子是你的，我大概……不会接受他。”  
唯一有些吃惊，“你说什么？”  
“一个来历不明的孩子，言不正名不顺，皇室接受他的可能很小。就算我勉强接受了他，皇室也承认了他的血统，他以后在皇室的日子也不会有多么好过。”夙容说起这些时，脸上浮现出那种专属于上位者的残酷和冷冽，“你或许会觉得皇室的做法冷酷，但这却是实实在在发生过的事实。所以，唯一……你不要怀疑我是因为孩子才顺便接纳了你，皇室有无数种方法可以扶持一个他们想要扶持的后继者，但首先，这个孩子必须有扶持的价值。不管是孩子还是我将来的伴侣，除非我打从心底打算接纳和认可，一心维护，为他们争取权益，否则其他的一切因素都不能迫使我给予他们真正的合法身份。”  
唯一骇然，一时之间感觉有股巨大的力量钳住了自己的喉咙。  
夙容见他脸色突变，赶忙伸手掰过他的脸，沉声道：“所以，我绝不会仅仅因为血缘关系就接纳你和这个孩子……如果我对你没有感情，不是对你动心，发现这件事的后果恐怕只有一个结果，那就是让拉达斯逼着你打掉孩子，或者用某种方法让你和孩子永远隐姓埋名，终身不得在凯撒星球露面。你不会知道，我有多么庆幸是在此之前遇到了你……这才没有酿成祸患，没让我没有做出无法挽回的事情。”  
“你……”唯一这才恍然明白，自己也是该庆幸的，夙容说的这种可能着实残酷，他几乎无法承受，然而现实正是如此，自己在整个皇室面前不过小小蝼蚁，若非自己幸运地和夙容提前相遇，孩子的事情暴露之后所引发的后果……根本不是他一己之力能够阻挡的。  
而且，夙容的身份也限制了他，不可能像普通人那样处理这种事情。  
“唯一，别怕……”夙容把他环抱在胸前，没有太过用力，“我说这些不是想吓唬你，只是希望你明白，我这个人从来不会委屈自己，有些事就算我有半分勉强，我都会想方设法在事后把自己承受的那份不悦讨回来。你和孩子……都是我真心想要保护、爱护并珍爱一生的人，不因为别的，只因为我确确实实这样想了，所以才会这样做。”  
唯一沉默地把头靠在他的胸口上，听着他顿重的心跳，好长时间过去，才渐渐地安心下来，反过来想了想，突然抬起眼眸，气鼓鼓道：“听你这么说，我反而要感谢你在把我吃干抹净之后，没有真的拍拍屁股走人咯？”  
夙容被他问得顿时哑然，“我……不是那个意思。”只是身在皇家，他也有自己的苦衷与无可奈何罢了。  
“哼，说白了还是强者欺压弱者，一旦强者想要庇护弱者，弱者反而要感恩戴德了？！”唯一非常气闷。  
“但那些都是假设，假设……不是没有发生吗？”夙容抚了抚额头，也怪他把皇室一贯的手段说的太过露骨，这下不好收拾了，“其他的你统统不用管，只要相信我，相信我就好……我不会伤害你，更不会伤害我们的孩子。”  
“如果皇室里那些人不肯承认我和孩子，使了手段想要你和其他人结婚生子，你打算怎么办？”唯一瞪着眼看他。  
夙容一派凛然道：“我不会让这种事发生的，我早就在做准备，到时候他们不同意也得同意。”  
唯一低头看了眼自己的肚子，半晌，点了点下巴，“看来我除了相信你，也没有其他办法。”他对这个孩子已经慢慢产生了感情，既然现实迫使他必须面对这样复杂的局面，他也只能接受。  
夙容顺着他平抚在肚子上的手，也将自己的手合了上去，“承诺再多也比不过我亲自做给你看……我说过，你是我的唯一，这不是一时兴起。我背负的责任很多，但我最想要的是一个有你和我们的孩子的家，就在天鹅堡，不在皇宫，也不在琰穹帝国其他的任何地方。”  
说了这么多，当属这句话最能触动唯一的心思。  
“好吧，过去发生的就此揭过，今天之后……我们都不要再提及那件事了。”唯一重重吐了口气，仿佛把胸腔里这些天淤积的愤懑与焦灼全部倾吐了个干净。“但往后，你得答应我，别再对我有所隐瞒，行吗？”  
夙容的脸上终于也焕发出迷人的光彩，“当然。”看来唯一生母的事也得赶紧说清楚了，那就今天晚上……  
随即俯身下去要吻住唯一的嘴。  
不料被唯一晃着脑袋躲开，手臂一档，“等等，你还没说，把白雪公主藏在哪了？”  
夙容头上瞬时挂下几道黑线，这算是故作刁难，附加惩罚么。  
“没有白雪公主，童话就只是童话。”夙容牵着唯一的手出了卧房，带着他来到一座长廊面前，穿过这条长廊会看见一座通往尖塔的楼梯，“小时候，母亲讲故事时告诉我白雪公主最喜欢在尖塔里停留，眺望远处的湖泊和森林。她当然是不存在的，不过我可以让你上去看看……”  
“好啊，快走快走！”解决了闹心事，唯一放下心中大石，心情顿时飞扬起来。  
夙容笑着摇了摇头，“可今天不行，尖塔空置很多年了，需要打扫干净才能带你上去……过两天再去看好不好？你想布置成什么样，书房还是休息室，其实建成游戏室也不错，那里的视野是整个天鹅堡最好的。”  
“游戏室？”唯一眼睛唰的一亮，“好主意，可是不知道是男孩还是女孩，不然现在就开始准备……是不是有点早？”  
“你不知道？”夙容困惑地问，动作无比自然地把手掌放在唯一的肚脐上，“琰穹帝国的孕夫一般只会生下男孩，还没有人生下过女孩……”  
唯一眨巴眨巴眼，自己竟然又孤陋寡闻了，《孕夫宝典》上没写这个啊。大约这是众所周知的常识，没人会料到会有人还不知道。“原来是这样，也好，婴儿用品什么的准备起来也够方便。”  
“嗯……到他七八月的时候，拉达斯会找专人负责准备这些东西的。”夙容期待地看向唯一的小肚子，微笑：“他会是最幸福的小王子。”  
唯一也忍不住憧憬起来，“不知道他到时候会更像你，还是更像我。”  
“都好。而且，他必定会是我的继承人，他的血统也决定了他是绝对不会给人生孩子的。”夙容点到即止地说明，这算是皇室孩子的默认原则，不会给男孩做男性生殖系统微创手术。  
“当然了，我的儿子怎么能被人压！”唯一一本正经对夙容握起拳头。

58、殿下也得有心眼

说好了不再有所隐瞒,夙容当晚吩咐拉达斯把顿卡家族的资料都整理清楚，打算一次性交待给唯一知道。当然，有些方面说的不能太露骨了，以免再一次刺激到唯一。另外,鉴于顿卡家族的强大背景和势力,以及罗威顿卡对唯一造成的巨大伤害,他有些担心唯一在得知真相时会控制不住情绪,因此让达西医生随伺左右,就等候在卧房门外。  
“这么大的阵仗……看来还有更严重的事情要说？”唯一下意识地摁了摁自己的太阳穴,早知道今天还是该修习心法的，医生都备好了,这是打算自己一下子精神崩溃马上进行急救么。  
“唯一,这件事我原来的打算,是等你生下孩子之后再说的。”实际上如果有可能，夙容很希望唯一一辈子都不知道自己与顿卡家族的关系。毕竟提及顿卡家族，就不可避免地要勾起他那段自杀的记忆，把已经结痂的伤口生硬地扯开，让他面对，实在有些残酷。如无必要，他不想这么做。  
唯一深吸了几口气，看他一副正襟危坐的样子也紧张起来，“看你的表情我就知道这不是一件简单的事，不过孩子的事，还有你的身份我都知道了，还能有什么会是我承受不来的？”  
还坚持让他坐在床上，靠上枕头，整个就是自己绝对会被打击到的架势……  
夙容坐在床边轻握着他的手，安抚地摩挲他的手腕，“……是关于你的身世，你的亲生父母。”  
“你知道我的亲生父母是谁？”想一想这并不奇怪，唯一相信夙容确实有能力查清自己的身世。“这样说来，我在空中花园见过的那位老人家，你也知道是谁了？”  
夙容点头，“是。”  
唯一倒抽了一口寒气，调整了一下呼吸，当即把自己恢复的那段记忆（其中一段是继承了过去的秦唯一的记忆）缓慢而详细地陈述了一遍。  
“那个老人家，真是我的爷爷？”  
夙容关注的重点却不是这个，而是罗威顿卡那一席把唯一推往绝路的话。以前不过是听拉达斯报告说有这种可能，而当他亲耳听到唯一讲述他自杀的缘由和过程，便再也克制不住心中的怒火，这个老头子，到底知不知道自己都做了些什么！？他差点活活逼死自己的亲曾外孙！  
一把将唯一拥入怀里，在他背上轻拍了几下，夙容才道：“都过去了，他都是一派胡言……你不必把那些话放在心里，是他没资格拥有你这样好的曾外孙！”  
“没事，我也不过是当时……一下子钻了牛角尖罢了。”自杀的是这个身体的前主人，唯一的性子要比他坚强的多，但他比任何人都能够理解秦唯一自杀时绝望的心情，“以为这世上没有人需要我，觉着自己活着太多余，才会想死的……但现在不会了。”  
现在，他有了自己的理想和事业目标，有了孩子，有了夙容。小日子只会越来越好，哪里还会自虐地想不开。  
“嗯，忘了就好。不会再有人胆敢伤害你……”夙容叹了口气，该说的事还是得说，索性一次说完，也顺便问问唯一对于认祖归宗这件事的看法。  
“你说吧，我能受得了。”不就是姥姥不疼舅舅不爱的那点事儿嘛，不认自己就不认好了，只要以后别再来打扰他的生活。  
夙容考虑片刻，有选择性地先从顿卡家族先辈说起，也谈及了他们与皇室一族盘根错节的利益关联，随后才说到了罗威顿卡这个人。  
“明白了，这个罗威顿卡是我的外曾祖父。虽说如今不是掌权人了，但事实上他在顿卡家族还是具有最高话事权，决定了的事无人能够违逆和更改。”唯一想象的出，那样一位老人家在家里是何种尊贵的地位，处在这种位置久了，也难免过度自负，长期只站在家族利益的最高点考虑事情，更难免罔顾最朴实的亲情。  
他不认自己，还真没有什么不能理解的。  
“你的母亲名叫凯瑟琳顿卡，是尤里斯顿卡的妹妹。我早先有派人出去寻找她，不过正如罗威顿卡说的，她失踪好多年了，宇宙这么大，她如果有心躲起来，我们想找到她很难……”夙容边说，边观察着唯一的神态变化。  
唯一扬起一抹释然的笑来，“别这么看着我，我对她没什么感情的。不过，就算外曾祖父诋毁她多么不好，我想她毕竟是生我的人，不至于当真想遗弃我，如果她在，我会去见一见她，问问她当年到底是怎么回事，发生过什么导致她独自远走，扔下我一个人。但她不在，我也没必要大张旗鼓必须找到她，顺其自然好了……”  
“可惜，我始终查不到你的父亲是谁。”唯一的反应让夙容放心之余，他又觉着这件事还是透着古怪，“不排除罗威顿卡曾经抹掉了你父亲在凯撒星球生活过的痕迹，还很憎恨他拐走了自己的孙女，但是……照道理你母亲是顿卡家族的人，眼光不可能差到哪里去，就算她爱上的是一个平民，也不该让罗威顿卡讳如莫深到这种程度。”  
唯一无所谓地耸耸肩膀，“管他是谁呢，难道会是什么大魔头，帝国敌人之类的？你派出去的人都查不到，那就只有罗威顿卡和顿卡家族的某些人知道了。我不会去问他们的，以后也不想再和他们家的人有什么来往……”  
而且，听夙容的口气，这家人连他们皇室都有些敬畏，不敢轻易开罪，仰仗他们的支持，一直努力地保持势力平衡，可见自己还是不要和他们有牵扯为好。  
夙容为唯一的决定感到欣慰，小东西在关键时刻耳清目明，一点也不感情用事，已经知道怎么做最能保护自己了，这样很好。将来，自己也能少操点心。  
“但如果，罗威顿卡在以后的某天突然改变主意，想要认回你呢？”  
唯一嗤笑了一声，摆摆手：“怎么可能啊，那个老头子一看就非常顽固和执拗的好不好？他会在将来改变主意？我觉着……除非是太阳从西边出来了。再要么，就是终有一天，我也有了被他们这种大家族所利用的资本……”  
比如，他与夙容的关系，引起了顿卡家族的兴趣。  
看着他眼底一闪而逝的酸涩，夙容眉头拧起，“我不会让这种事发生的，只要你不想，罗威顿卡这辈子都别想再逼迫你做些什么。”  
“你不是说他很厉害，你不怕他么？”唯一故意挑了挑眉。  
夙容佯装生气地冷下脸，捏住他的鼻子，“不要小看你家男人……我是堂堂二皇子，一人之下万万人之上，我大哥尚且要忌惮我几分，罗威顿卡……真要和他对上，我也不见得会输。”  
唯一好笑地拍开他的手，“别，多一事不如少一事，我走我的独木桥走的正开心呢，只要他们不招惹我……我就不帮你拉仇恨了。”他们接下来要处理的事情太多，还是先让夙容搞定他家皇帝老爸和大殿下老哥吧！  
两人在天鹅堡过了好几天的逍遥日子，唯一主动要求夙容把自己送回公寓。  
“你家老哥睁一只眼闭一只眼这么些天也该兜不住了……我看我还是继续住公寓，做什么都更方便。”唯一是再三考虑之后对夙容提议的，“反正那里距离皇宫也不远，你经常偷偷地溜过来就是了。乖，我会让科拉每天都给你留门的……”  
拉达斯在一边听着憋不住发笑，他家少爷最近总是在唯一跟前吃瘪哦，那表情真是太有趣了！咳咳，稳重……作为帝国第一管家，他怎么能笑话主人。  
“我要和你一起睡。”答应可以，但有条件的，夙容笑意融融地看着他。  
唯一眼珠子转了两转，“嗯……床倒是够大的。”  
“衣柜小了点，我会换一个。”夙容眼角的笑纹有继续加重的趋势。  
唯一歪了歪脑袋，“呃……你睡觉不打呼噜就行。”他是个孕夫，就算夙容有什么……嗯，想法……这段时间也没法实行的，那有什么关系，一起睡就一起睡咯，他怕个球？！  
夙容顺利得逞，立即吩咐拉达斯把自己在天鹅堡的衣服行李火速打包。  
这天唯一放学后登出网络，就发现自己的卧室大变样了。衣柜换了个比原先大出两倍的，一半的空间塞满了夙容的衣物，唯独内裤和唯一的摆在了一块。厕所和浴室里多出来夙容的一应用品，颜色和款式还是和唯一配套的。卧室精巧的床头小柜变成了一对。不过床还是那个床，薄薄的被褥也没有多准备一床。  
唯一看着看着，嘴角不由得慢悠悠地翘起……  
话说夙容的那点小心思，早就尽人皆知了。  
因为去天鹅堡那几天耽误了课程，唯一销了病假之后就要赶快补课，趁着夙容还没回来，便抓紧时间在书房看书。  
刚看了半个来小时，伊利安突然显影出来，“阁下，门口来了位客人，好像是您的同学。”  
“客人？”唯一吃惊地站起来，他没有告诉过谁自己的住址啊。但是，办理转学手续时必须填写家庭住址或临时住址，他当时不知道夙容的身份，又想到这里是拉达斯的公寓，没有多加考虑地填了……难道，对方查了他在学校存档的资料？！  
“伊利安，帮我看看那人是谁，我没邀请过任何人过来！”不管是谁，他都不能轻易请进门来。  
伊利安飘到一楼门口，连通智脑感应器接驳上门外的监视器，把这位不速之客的脸在自己的资料库里搜索了一番，发现这人居然“榜上有名”，“阁下，是恩可席勒，席勒家的，他是你的同班同学？”  
“是他？”唯一登时怒上眉梢，“他来做什么？还私自查了我的资料……”  
他不想和这个人会面，可怎么让他走？唯一问伊利安：“我能假装不在家吗？”  
伊利安想了一会摇头：“他的智脑也是神智级的，如果他强行接驳上这间公寓的智能管理系统，是能够知道有没有人在家的。”  
唯一头疼地在玄关绕圈，“但如果我放他进来了……”以他那种贵族眼光，怎么会看不这间公寓根本不是一个平民住得起的，还有他这满屋子不符合他身份的家具、装饰……每一样都很惹人怀疑。  
“伊利安，我不能放他进来！”  
他必须想个办法，立刻赶走这个人。

59、交易器的隐藏属性

“阁下,不如问问二殿下怎么处理这件事……”伊利安虽然已经是神智级的智脑了，但平时听从夙容形成了惯性，让他自己拿主意，他还没那个把握。  
唯一皱着眉头阻止他,“别,这个麻烦算是我招惹来的,我应该自己解决。”如果这点小事他也解决不了,今后他怎么和夙容肩并肩面对未来那么复杂的局面。  
“席勒,席勒……他姓席勒……”唯一想起这个姓氏,自从了解到夙容的身份之后，拉达斯有意无意地会给他灌输一些有关皇室和上层贵族的基本赏识,也有介绍几个重要的家族让他认识,以便以后遇到心里有个底。  
这个席勒家族来头不小,尤其是在出了个克里斯席勒之后，风头正盛。而且这个人还对试探过夙容的底线。  
唯一思及这点，眼眸幽暗，“伊利安，你能不能接驳上席勒主家的光脑？”  
“这个……可以是可以，但是……”伊利安不太明白他想要做什么。  
“如果席勒主家的光脑联系恩可席勒，通知他立刻回家，不管是什么事，他都会马不停蹄地赶回去吧？”唯一半眯起眼睛。  
伊利安顿时会意，“的确如此，我可以接驳上那台光脑，就算制造一条假讯息也没有问题，退出之后它不会跟踪到我。但是阁下，用什么假讯息好呢？”  
“不，你只要匿名对它发送一条讯息就够了。然后，那台光脑会自动对席勒家所有的家族成员发送这条讯息，恩可席勒夜一定会片刻不停地赶回家。”唯一把话说的很快，“就说克里斯席勒今日在皇宫被大殿下打了一巴掌，被勒令在家禁足三天。”  
伊利安以为自己听错了，“啊？”  
“快点，这家伙已经在门外等很久了！”唯一赶紧催促他，“就照我说的发！”  
尽管不知道这样做会造成什么后果，伊利安还是听话照办了。匿名讯息什么的，他这个神智级智脑做起来毫不费力，掩藏痕迹也挺简单，谁让他有专门的保密系统呢，折腾别人是小菜一碟，反过来谁想查他，那可就完全没门。  
唯一的性格不是那种唯恐天下不乱的任性脾性，这个克里斯席勒先前派人跟踪夙容的事情他从拉达斯那里知道了一清二楚，就对他完全没了好感。现在加上一个恩可席勒，席勒这两个字在唯一这儿直接就和“麻烦”划了等号。  
“一、二、三、四……”还没数到五，伊利安告诉他：“恩可席勒走了！”  
“收到这种消息，但凡平素家族里和克里斯交好的都会立刻往家赶……”唯一一扬眉，“树大招风哪，气焰太嚣张可不是什么好事……”  
但是，他也没忘记在夙容那儿报备。  
“你说你刚才发了条匿名讯息给席勒主家的光脑？”夙容坐在办公桌前正处理公务，冷不丁听他这么一说，有点摸不着头脑，“为什么？”  
唯一把刚才发生的事说了一遍，“这是我能想到的最好的解决方法了。既把恩可席勒赶走了，他还不会怀疑到我头上来。”顺便，他还耍了整个席勒家族一把。  
夙容的嘴角微微一抽，愣然，随即笑出声来：“这种法子……也亏你想的出来。”克里斯绝对会气的七窍生烟。不过别说，还真解气。“但你怎么知道克里斯席勒今天来过皇宫？”  
“他最近那么高调，每天的行程早就暴露在宇宙网上了，我近来培养了八卦皇室趣闻的爱好，午休后还碰巧和拉达斯交流了几分钟，这不就知道了？”唯一一脸得意的小样，当然做完恶作剧之后还是有点不放心的，便问：“伊利安说保证不会让席勒家的人查到是他干的，所以，我才大着胆子让他这么做了，现在想想稍微有点欠妥……”  
“他们当然查不到伊利安，没有父皇授权，是没有人可以查我的智脑的。”夙容无所谓道：“但父皇和大哥如果怀疑到我头上，就很容易知道了。”  
“哦……这样啊。”唯一点点头。  
“你好像一点也不担心。”夙容戏谑地看着他，“这么有信心他们不会怀疑我？”  
唯一坚定地摇摇头，“不会的，聪明人仔细一想就会知道这种把戏没什么实质性作用，你如果要对付席勒家怎么会用这样幼稚的方法，你父皇和大哥肯定会认为你不屑于做这种事，断然不会怀疑到你头上。”  
夙容脸上的笑意更浓了，“不过你倒是提醒了我，也是时候让席勒家的人收敛收敛了。”晚动手早动手，对他而言其实没多大分别。而且那个叫恩可席勒的小子，为什么对唯一这么感兴趣？  
“你有计划了？”从得知他是二皇子开始，唯一就很想见识一下夙容的真正手段，政治斗争什么的他一点也不想介入，但看着夙容折腾这些个眼高于顶的贵族貌似挺有意思。  
夙容的确受他启发想到了一个计划，道：“嗯，等我布置好了再告诉你。乖，回来奖励你。”  
唯一登时想起一些不和谐的场面，耳根瞬时满布起红雾，摸了摸鼻子，“咳，我去准备晚饭了，你记得早点回来！”  
不过今天的晚饭实在简单，因为学业紧张起来，他这几天都在艾伯特的中国厨子那里订餐，他只要再简单加工一下就好。夙容自然吃出来味道不同了，但心照不宣地没有询问唯一，且等着，他有信心唯一不久就会对他主动招供那些小秘密。  
省出来的时间，唯一先到随身空间里看了看琰穹帝国的蔬果和粮食作物，发现这些种子的长势非常不错，跟着登陆上位面交易器，决定联系何易。  
“你妻子的病有好转了吗？”看何易的脸色，唯一觉得必然是好转了。  
何易难掩脸上的欣喜，“是的，好转太多了！自从注射了你给我的那种药剂，她身体里的癌细胞在不断减少，我不懂这是什么道理，但这就是有救了不是吗？现在，她能吃下东西了，排尿量也增加了。”  
“恭喜你！”唯一知道这种药剂只注射一次还不够，便道：“既然有效，那就接着治疗吧。我可以继续给你提供药剂，看你妻子恢复的状况，估计做完一个疗程就能恢复到正常吧。”  
“好的，我全听你的！秦先生，你有什么需要请尽管说！”何易现在显然把唯一当做了救命恩人。  
“举手之劳而已，你不必这么介怀的。”唯一笑了笑，慢慢说出自己的条件，“是这样，我有一批蔬果和粮食作物想要加工，但我不知道加工成哪种半成品食物最能保留大部分营养。还有，它们的口味本身很一般，有没有办法能让口味更好一点？”  
何易听闻对方需要是自己的专业知识，大松一口气，当即决定不遗余力地帮他做几次试验，“这需要你提供给我原料，我帮你选择几个方案尝试一下，最后看看哪种方案的效果最好。如果你都不满意，那我继续帮你研究，直到找到能让你满意的加工方案为止！”  
“太好了，那我过几天就给你传送过去一批。”唯一打的就是这个主意，他需要的是全新的加工手段，比地球上常见的半成品食物的加工方法更好，又能达到比琰穹帝国营养剂和压缩食品的口味更棒，却在营养成分含量上不相上下的效果。  
至于前期投资的费用，何易说了，亲自给他研究，加工费全免，不肯收他半毛钱。  
“这点小钱哪里足够抵消你给我那些珍贵的药物，该过意不去的是我才对！你就别推辞了！”何易这个人也着实老实本分，打从心底觉着是自己占了唯一的大便宜，让唯一放心使唤他。  
“那好吧，就拜托你了。”唯一心道其实这世上还是好人有好报，如果何易不是人品太好，怎么就能刚好碰上他。他的运气也不赖，遇到这么个适合长期合作的第二位地球宿主。  
只要何易早日研究出新式加工方法，他说不定就能早一日开始创业。不过到时候要怎么对夙荣说明这些东西的来历呢……他还得仔细思考思考。干脆，就把位面交易器的事告诉他好了，反正以夙容的身份地位，是不会太过看重这种所谓的神器的。  
唯一顺便刷新了一下自己的属性栏，发现距离4级还有不少距离，看来还要继续努力。刚要登出，他眼尖地看到界面底端多出了一个奇怪的箭头，空荡荡地在底端晃动，但晃动的频率不很明显，箭头的颜色又淡，要是不仔细看，很难发现它。  
“这是什么东西啊……”唯一起先以为是位面系统出了什么bug，但用手指划动起这个箭头后才发现，这东西原来是个超级链接——  
交易器的界面瞬时变幻成了七彩色，然后显示出一行黑字：恭喜你，成功触发此位面交易器的隐藏属性！  
隐藏属性？！唯一瞪大眼睛，忽然想起来，好像他有一次答题得到了一个隐藏属性的奖励，难道说就是这个？  
他立刻划动手指将界面打开，很快，黑字消失，出现了一个貌似星际地图的界面。上面标记着许多不同位面的名称，以及位面所对应的星系名……  
唯一试着触摸上去，其中一个位面名称上立即出现了一个方框：“编号CDR8876，中等位面，隶属K8Y星系，星球数量为13，已有位面交易器使用者5个。”  
嚯——这个莫非是——  
唯一惊喜地张大嘴巴，神态稍显激动的触摸上另外一个位面名称，同样的，显示出一个这样的方框。  
乍一看，这种介绍性质的隐藏属性没什么多大用处。但唯一的直觉告诉他，这个隐藏属性一定会在将来派上大用场！要知道每个位面上的交易器使用者大部分都互相不认识，也不知道自己所在的位面共有多少个交易器使用者，但有了这个隐藏属性功能，唯一从此就能够知道自己所在的位面有多少使用者，也能知道到其他位面上的多少数量的使用者。  
要是能知道他们的名字和编号……唯一这么猜想着，在界面上又触摸上“已有位面交易器使用者”这一行字试了试，却发现没有进一步的链接了。  
“是这项功能到此为止了，还是需要升级？”唯一琢磨了一阵，觉得可以等自己升上4级之后再触发这个隐藏属性试试。  
接着，心情愉悦地和段闵瑄交流了一下孕夫心得后，才登出交易器。  
“阁下，达西医生来了，他带来了一样仪器，以后您在家里随时可以看到肚子里宝宝的生长情况”。伊利安在门口敲门，大声道。  
“真的吗？”唯一赶忙喜滋滋地打开卧室的房门，把天生带笑的达西医生让进来，“这种仪器经常使用会不会对宝宝有伤害，辐射什么不要紧吗？”  
达西的眉头跳舞似的跃动着，道：“阁下放心，这款仪器的辐射非常非常低，不会对胎儿产生任何影响。而且这个仪器很小，放在床头就行……呵呵，等二殿下回来，他会教您使用的。”  
唯一点了点头，无视了他意味深长的笑，把仪器放在手里端详了一阵，越看越觉着这东西粗长的形状实在有点……咳……捂脸，过分猥琐啊！  
作者有话要说：这章信息量挺多的，亲们慢慢消化。  
最近都每日一更吧，我要酝酿一下两个人滚床单的事……除去前三月后两月，其他几个月是可以正常那什么的哦！我记得是这样的。咳咳，真不好下手哇……

60、关于合理X生活

对照怀孕周期表,唯一查看了一下周数,发现自己已经有18周了。在光脑上打开《孕夫宝典》，顺着18周的孕夫注意事项和禁忌事项往下看,发现某项运动……咳,某项床上运动不再列入禁忌之内了，上面还写着一行个提醒：合理的X生活里对于孕夫是没有害处的,而且一般情况来说,怀孕之后的男人X事上会表现的更加好奇，对这方面产生比之前更高的兴致是非常正常的事情,不必觉得奇怪。您可以主动要求伴侣配合您，只要动作轻缓,时间不超过10分钟,每周一次或两次的X生活都是没有问题的,对腹中宝宝也没有任何不良影响。  
唯一的脖子就像卡在了那里似的，好半天没有动弹。  
“这个，这个……也许夙容不知道的哦？”自言自语了一阵，他赶紧关上了光脑。  
达西医生却不知道怎么又出现在了房门口，好像刚才瞄到了他光脑上的几个大字，轻轻咳嗽一声补充道：“阁下完全不必舍近求远，如果您有任何这方面的疑问，可以随时请教我这个专业医生……当然，如果您觉得不好意思，也可以直接问二殿下，基本上有关照顾孕夫需要知道的常识，二殿下这几天都抽空在这里进行了学习，还有那个……”  
唯一看着天花板，大喊一声：“关门！”  
卧室的门立即被公寓管理系统锁上，差一点就正好能撞歪达西的鼻梁。  
“X生活什么的……我还未成年，当然用不着考虑！”唯一挠了挠烧热的耳垂，果断把那台仪器放进了抽屉里。  
但到了晚上，看着夙容自然而然地在自己面前脱下外套，换上家居服，和自己用完晚餐后一起在客厅遛弯，伸手把袖口的扣子解开一颗……唯一不知不觉开始有点心猿意马，眼睛时不时在他的领口、腰间、屁股还有大腿处来回逡巡、游弋，带着那么点隔雾看花的好奇，身体里雄性的荷尔蒙似乎不受控制地在作祟，聚集成一个拿着鸡毛掸子的小鬼，在他的心尖上不停的掸来掸去，忽重忽轻。  
等到要沐浴的时候，这种症状更加重了几分。唯一眼神在房间里四处乱瞟，一会儿看看装着仪器的抽屉，一会儿看看夙容刚刚触摸过的床单，一会儿又看了看自己的小腹……这个，这个，两人已经确定恋爱关系了，又有了孩子，自己迟早要面对这件事的，要不他就……他就……  
“唯一，我洗好了。”夙容这时从浴室里走出来，头上并没有唯一想象的那样滴下一串水珠，顺着他的下巴流进脖子，再一滴滴流淌在他性感的锁骨上……  
当然了，这个功能超强的洗浴设备，分分钟就能把头发全部吹干了！  
“真是，太全能的东西也不好嘛……”唯一嘟嘟囔囔抱起自己的睡袍，拖拖拉拉走进了浴室。  
“等等，你别关门。”夙容一只手挡住人工树脂门，“有事也好叫我，我听得到。”  
“哦……好。”唯一听话地没有关门，把脸转过去，却立马满脸通红。真……真是的，一定是刚才夙容洗澡时的水温太高了！  
竖着耳朵沐浴了十几分钟，唯一没有发现夙容有躲在门口听墙根，或者有其他不轨的举动，心情忽然变得有些说不清的古怪起来。  
就好像剧本上已经写好夙容应该在这时进来，偷看偷看自己，甚至语气暧昧地隔着门和自己说话，而只要他一进来，自己就一定要大喊着赶他出去，还要义正言辞、欲拒还迎地叱责他一通。  
可是，他这边早准备好，那边的夙容却不按剧本演戏，害他白白做好心理准备，实在是有点……  
唯一忍不住对自己翻了个白眼，蠢的！现不是春天吧，你也不是只猫吧秦唯一，怎么能有这么没出息的幻想？！  
谁说X幻想会很爽的，嗯……谁说的！  
拍了自己过热的脑门子几下，唯一才擦干身体套上睡袍，穿上一条……咳，大概是和夙容一样颜色但不同功能的孕夫内裤，神态自如的走了出去。  
一抬眼却还是傻了，就见夙容歪歪夸夸地套着睡衣躺在床上，单手支着脑袋，单膝弯起，另只手上把玩着他送给自己的那株小巧可爱的雪兰丝雪儿，唇边挂着浅淡的笑意，眼眸里蓝光泛滥的好似月光下的大海，听见自己的动静，微微扬起下巴，漾起一弯轻微的笑。  
“过来。”夙容立刻爬起来坐好，冲他拍拍自己的大腿。  
唯一慢吞吞走过去，一只手不停地扒拉自己的头发，剪短了干什么啊，还是原来那么长多好啊……这下可好，遮不住耳朵了，连一半的脸也遮不住！  
明明吻也吻过了，法式舌吻也都好几次了，还害羞个屁呀！  
磨磨蹭蹭移动到床边，夙容实在看不下去了，直接伸手把人整个捞过来，摁在怀里不准他动。  
“那个，达西医生今天送来一个能观察宝宝生长的仪器，说让你教我怎么用的。”唯一眼看有些躲不过，心道能拖延一时是一时吧，他他他……第一次那实战经验完全可以忽略不计，就是个生手，还是个处男，怎么的也该学习学习这方面的技术或者……再……  
但那仪器，难免让人联想到……也不知道夙容会不会和他反应一样……  
夙容低头，轻轻啃了口他的唇瓣，笑道：“好啊，你放哪了，我去拿。”  
唯一壮士断腕似的地指了指那个抽屉。  
感觉夙容身体的炽热温度蓦然从肌肤上消失，唯一赶紧从胸腔里呼出一口气。  
没多久，夙容从他身后爬回了床，搂住他的肩膀让他坐在自己两腿之间，让他往后倾倒，正好能靠在他的胸口上。  
唯一略有些身体紧绷地向后倒了倒。不一会儿发现夙容在专心致志研究仪器，这才放松了些，舒服地调整了一下角度，安心地拿夙容当了靠枕。  
“好像很简单，只要把仪器的探测炳对准小腹……唯一，你把睡袍解开……”夙容一边摆弄探测柄，一边说，看着他的腰部抬了抬下巴，“嗯，要露出整个肚子……”  
虽然知道这个动作不带有任何颜色的暗示，但唯一还是不可避免地想到了一些令血脉喷张的画面，脸颊红润地抬手，龟速地解开浴袍，一双手还放在肚子上不肯拿开。  
都怪这个探测柄，没事长的那么像……（视线往身后夙容的下身的瞄了瞄）干什么？  
“内裤再往下拉一点点……”夙容这会儿已然把探测柄拿了过来，稍微有些冰凉，将圆头的那方搁在了唯一的肚脐下方一公分的地方。  
唯一禁不住瑟缩，低下头，乖乖用手把内裤边缘往下拉了一点，就听夙容催促：“再低一点！”  
勒个去啊！  
“再低一点。”  
“还不够，还要再低一点的……”夙容的语调变得有那么一些些的低沉。  
“现……现在总行了吧！”这绝对是故意的吧？！  
夙容握着探测柄沿着唯一的肚脐处移动，与此同时，一道光屏在两人面前展开，呈现出腹中胎儿的立体影像。刚开始，夙容找的位置有偏差，还看不大清楚，后来调整对了角度和方位，一个蜷缩着的胎儿便清晰地出现在两人眼前。  
“他好像……比上次又大了一点点。”唯一脑子里的杂念瞬时消失了个干净，注意力全被这个肚子里的珍宝所吸引，从他的头顶一寸寸往下看过去，看着宝宝身上细细的好像绒毛一般的轮廓，愈发觉得无比神奇。  
夙容也看的入神，好半天才把目光从立体影像那里转移到唯一隆起的小腹上，就这么静静端详着，好久没有说话。  
唯一默然勾起一抹笑，把夙容手里的探测柄给拿了过来，放到一边，主动切断了影像，握着夙容的手放了小腹上刚才探测过的地方。  
“看影像虽然足够清楚，但是我觉得……还是用这种最原始的方法感受他，最好。”唯一的五根手指和夙容的五根手指重叠在一块，一起轻抚，两人对视着看向彼此，然后同时缓慢地移动手掌，从肚脐处向上移动。  
这个时期的胎儿所处的位置还比较靠下，但会慢慢上移，过一个月再看，估计胎位就要稍微往上一点。  
温馨的气氛里逐渐升腾起一股或有或无的荷尔蒙味道，浓郁而诱人，让他们彼此更加靠近，手臂贴合着手臂，一点轻微的擦碰都能激起更深一层触摸对方的欲望……这种摩擦毋庸置疑是轻柔的，但就像平静的水流下隐藏着暗潮汹涌的波涛，只要再多一点点助力和刺激，这层平静就会被轻易打破。  
但夙容和唯一都很享受现在这种微妙的感觉，不约而同没有再进一步的举动。两人就这样陷入对方的专注的目光和舒张的磁场里，依偎着沉入了梦乡。  
来日方长，他们的生活才刚刚开始。  
唯一擅自做主耍了席勒家的人一顿，夙容虽然嘴上说无需担心，不会有什么后顾之忧，伊利安做过的痕迹也不会被席勒家的人察觉，但是这件事总该找个替罪羊才能了结，毕竟以席勒家一贯的行事风格，不找到罪魁祸首是不会善罢甘休的。  
单单克里斯席勒本身在得知这件事之后的怒火，就需要有人站出来承受。  
夙容端着咖啡翻了翻光脑上列出的一组贵族名单，逐一琢磨，慢慢地，嘴角漾起一抹高深莫测的笑来。  
“艾瑞克，你进来一下……”  
不到一分钟，艾瑞克兴冲冲地从秘书室赶了过来。  
“发生了什么好事吗？”夙容瞟了眼艾瑞克眉飞色舞的表情，心说这小子不是刚刚失恋，这么快又找到新欢了？  
“嘿嘿，二殿下，这不是过几天又要挑选侍从官实习生了嘛，这一次是由我全权负责这件事。”他总算有机会压榨新人了！  
夙容点头，想起来确实是有这么回事，还是他向夙辰推荐了艾瑞克做这次的甄选官。  
心思忽然一动，问道：“都有哪些实习生候选人，有没有席勒家的人？”  
艾瑞克的记忆力相当好，工作也很踏实，当即回答道：“有，还不止一个，一个叫伦达席勒，一个叫恩可席勒。听说，这个恩可席勒和克里斯阁下的关系更好一些……要不要把他给刷下去？”他试探着问。  
夙容冷笑着挑了挑眉梢，“我有这么心胸狭窄吗？平心而论，这个恩可席勒有没有资格成为实习生？”  
“他的学业成绩很不错，综合能力评分也不错。”艾瑞克如实禀告。  
“那就把他留下，而且直接调到你身边去，跟着你实习。”  
夙容一向不管这种事，这次突然提及，艾瑞克自然留了个心眼。神色小心地看了夙容几眼，可还是琢磨不透他心里到底在想什么，只好答应道：“是的，二殿下。不过跟我身边是不是有点……”他的工作量不小，有个实习生分担是不错，但调教新人也很麻烦，何况这还是席勒家的小子，如果一个处理不当，就有可能得罪克里斯席勒，甚至整个席勒家族啊。  
“有点什么？”夙容语调清寒。  
“没，没有问题！”艾瑞克心道自己不是这么倒霉吧，二殿下这次是什么意思，看来还是自己的修炼的不够，得找空向拉达斯请教请教。  
“还有件事，布鲁斯家上周是不是查出亏空公款？金额还不少。”夙容放下咖啡，让他上前一步。  
艾瑞克肃穆道：“是的，亏空公款的人是布鲁斯家正得宠的二儿子，平时风评还很好，没想到这次会出这样大的篓子。不过，这件事已经证据确凿，举报他的是席勒家的一个元老，已经板上钉钉了，法院下周就会做出裁决。”  
“依照现行法律，最多会判处多少年？”夙容好似态度不经意地问。  
“虽说亏空的金额巨大，但也只是渎职罪和亏空罪，顶多也就是四年。”艾瑞克对于琰穹帝国的法律是现任几个秘书中最熟悉的。  
夙容沉默了片刻，看着见底的咖啡杯道：“听说在几个月前有贵族猥亵孤儿院少年的恶性事件……这起案子到现在都没有结果，你去关注一下，顺便提点提点他们……例如布鲁斯家族就曾发生过这种事，十几年前有一桩丑闻在上流社会尽皆知，只不过当年被他们买通法院给压制了下去。”  
艾瑞克竖起耳朵，立时听出来夙容的话外之音。  
夙容的吩咐还没有结束，“不过，你只是提点而已，用不着亲自出面。那个席勒家的实习生不是要跟着你吗？如何提点才能恰到好处，不妨就让他试试看吧……当然，他毕竟是席勒家继克里斯之后着重培养的后辈，一个小小的秘书官自然不好随便使唤他，怎么把握分寸，让他主动去接触这件事，就不用我一字一句地教你了吧？”  
作者有话要说：正如某亲所说，办事的话有二殿下就够了，要仪器干什么？  
正式那啥的时候不用道具的也能很销魂，我们也不稿产道扩充那套，因为我写过了，琰穹帝国的孕夫只有剖腹产的，产道什么木有哈……还是让唯一生孩子容易点，到时候直接剖开肚子拿出来……我描绘的好血腥OTZ……

61、夙容的布局与第一次胎动

听完夙容这番话,艾瑞克背后霎时冷汗津津,原来二殿下的目的是……“殿下放心，我明白了！”  
“嗯，出去做事吧。”夙容的下巴幅度微小地点了点头。  
从二殿下的办公室出来,艾瑞克深吸了好几口气才冷静下来,转身回到秘书室,把恩可席勒的名单挑选出来，“啧啧,长的还不赖,年纪轻轻本该有大好前程，可惜了可惜了……谁让你出生在席勒家呢,这回真是撞上大运了，哼~”  
暗笑了几声,火速把录取通知书给发送了给了恩可席勒本人，以及发送给席勒主家的光脑知道。  
正在听从父亲训导的恩可席勒接到这个消息，差点从沙发上蹦起来，若不是被父亲杜克席勒瞪了一眼，他脸上的笑容定然会抑制不住地绽放开来。  
“凡事须得宠辱不惊，你忘记我怎么教你的了？”说完，才询问他接到的是什么讯息。作为克里斯的二叔，这位杜克席勒一向以正直不阿、忠诚踏实标榜自己，但从政二十几年来，却一直被身为大哥的克里斯的父亲加缪席勒压过一头，在家族里始终处于第二的地位。心里不是没有不甘，对于克里斯殷切依附大殿下的态度也看不上眼，但在明面而上，他一直极力促成恩可和克里斯交好，并鼓励他多经由克里斯与皇室成员接触。  
“这样很好，在二殿下身边实习也是极好的机会，你要好好把握。在皇宫办事，一切都要小心谨慎，不容许有任何错事。”不过，杜克席勒忽然想到，前些日子克里斯还说自己和二殿下发生了些不愉快，他怎么会不计前嫌录取了这个孩子……难道说……二殿下有心在席勒家族扶植另一个支持者，以对抗大殿下和克里斯的势力吗？  
如果是这样，那恩可更要用心施展本事，让二殿下刮目相看。  
恩可席勒恭顺地弯腰道：“父亲安心，我一定会加倍努力。”  
“光是努力还不行，与人相处尤其是和皇室成员相处，你得学会投其所好……不过，这个二殿下似乎没有什么明显的喜好，要接近他取得他的信任不是件容易的事。”杜克席勒又忧心起来，想想还是不放心，把恩可带进自己的书房，面授机宜。  
克里斯席勒听闻这个消息时，神态随意地问了问自家光脑，“这爷俩单独待在房里多久了？”  
“将近一个小时了。”  
“呵，只是做个小小侍从官实习生而已……居然就这么重视。”克里斯的眼眸幽幽转暗，心里已经转了好几个弯，自己这个二叔也真够天真的，真以为二殿下会看重他们席勒家的人吗？这里头指不定存着多少算计呢，但愿恩可别像他父亲一样天真幼稚，被套进了陷阱还不自知。  
但夙容这样做究竟目的为何，一时之间他也无法想透。  
一个月后。  
何易在交易器给唯一发来了好消息：我又尝试了一种全新的加工方法，这一次，相信一定能符合你的要求。  
唯一登陆之后，与何易联系上，表示想马上品尝一下他的成果。  
“我这就传送给你，有三种组合，第一袋是单独的迷你蔬菜包，第二袋是迷你蔬果包，第三袋是迷你主食包……口味暂时只做了原味的，开袋即食，不需冷藏也能保存三个月不会变质，你尝尝再说。我是觉得不错，口感也比直接脱水添加某些食用添加剂更好！”何易相当自信地说。  
“好的，我发现你的思路越来越开阔了哦！”唯一之前还没觉得何易会这么热衷于创新，能够研究这么久还能保持强大的热情，实在是个不可多得的创新型人才。  
收到东西后，唯一先拆蔬果包，加工后的蔬果还能看得出原本的颜色和基本形态，但小了很多，水分减少了百分之五六十，使得口感更加紧致，有点脆脆的，不再像原本那么软趴趴的……有点甘甜，但又不太明显，吃多了却能有回味。唯一自己很是满意，觉得十分爽口。正好，怀孕的孕夫口味会变，今天想吃的明天就不想吃了，但爽口的食物多半不难接受，尤其对于孕吐症状严重的孕夫来说。  
这下，开孕夫餐厅的事总算能列入日程了！  
高兴之余，唯一也做出决定，要找一天把随身空间和交易器的秘密告诉给夙容。毕竟，坦诚相待的要求是他自己提的，夙容做到了如今自己却做不到，着实有些说不过去。  
要不就在这个周末？上回他一不留神扫了夙容的……咳……兴致，得用心补偿他一下，顺便也把秘密给交待了吧！  
唯一起身站起来，准备向拉达斯确定一下夙容周末的工作安排。  
刚走两步，突然整个人顿住，低头摸向肚子………刚才，貌似是宝宝踢了自己一下？  
唯一坐在床上，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着自己的肚子，隔一会儿就伸手摸摸，发现没有动静就轻轻皱眉扁起嘴巴，等过一会儿又伸手去摸。  
夙容回到公寓时，看到的就是这副有趣的场景。  
“不舒服吗？”他的第一反应就是唯一身体不适了。  
“没有，我好的很，就是……就是……”唯一有点找不到合适的词汇形容自己此时的感觉，“就是刚才……那个……”  
“怎么了？”夙容连外套也没来得及换下，赶紧在他身边坐下，顺着他的目光扫了扫唯一滑溜溜的肚子，半晌，轻咳了一声：“衣服就这么敞着……不冷吗？”说着，伸手想帮唯一把上衣给拉好。  
“嗯，不冷啊。”唯一歪了歪脑袋，挡住，一把将他的手抓过来往自己肚子上一放，“你试试！”  
“试……试什么？”夙容不解。  
唯一摁着他的手指不让他抬起来，困惑的蹙眉道：“就刚才，你回来之前……嗯，大概十分钟前吧，我感觉到……我好想感觉到……宝宝在肚子里……踢了我一下！”  
夙容迷人的蓝眼睛瞬时变得深沉了几分，“踢了你一下？”  
这么说，唯一这是胎动了？  
“但是，就只有那么一下。也不知道是我错过了还是他不肯动了，我盯着他等了这么半天，宝宝太不给我这个爸爸面子了，他就是不肯再多动一下……”唯一想到这里就表情沮丧，“你说，我刚才会不会是幻觉啊？其实，他压根就没有动……”  
夙容忍不住弯起嘴角把唯一拥进怀里，亲了亲他的脸颊，把右手的手掌平放在唯一右手的手背上，“没关系，我们可以多等一会……那肯定不是你的幻觉，现在都五个多月了，这个时候宝宝也确实该胎动了……来，我们再等等。”  
“真的？”唯一将信将疑，“可是，也许……他这会儿已经睡着了。”  
“我们把手放在这里，他会慢慢感觉到的。”夙容笃定地说，“或者，轻轻抚摸一下试试……”  
边说，边把手指插入唯一的五指之间，带着他一起在肚脐周围缓慢地抚摸起来，一圈又一圈，不厌其烦。  
唯一偏过头，看着神色专注的夙容，忽然间满心悸动，莫名地涌动出一股想要亲吻这个男人的冲动。  
没有太多犹豫地，唯一抬起下巴，快速地把嘴唇印在了夙容的下巴上。  
“啵”的一下，意外的发出了挺大的响声，顿时让唯一尴尬地梗住了脖子。  
“嗯，那个……那个我就是试试……呃，你下巴的味道，嗯，你的胡子刮的还蛮干净的。”你不要这么看着我！我不就是主动亲了你一口，用得着这么大惊小怪的……  
“唔……”夙容瞬时低头，把眼前喋喋不休的小嘴果断没收。  
不消多久，唯一被吻的晕晕乎乎，但两人轻放在肚子上的手都没有移开。  
突然，唯一的身子一愣，赶忙别开嘴巴，把头从夙容面前扭开，兴奋地喊道：“你感觉到了吗？他刚才动了，真的是宝宝在动！”  
夙容的手就贴在他手背上，方才那一下胎动也比较明显，他的确也感觉到了。  
“嗯，是真的……是我们的宝宝在动。”与此同时，一阵微妙的触动在他心里汩汩流淌。自从和唯一在一起之后，他总能得到许许多多从未有过的新奇而满足，每每都能让整个心房充盈起来，有时候……就比如现在，他竟然感觉到自己的心口幸福的发疼。  
“嘿嘿，真神奇啊……”唯一此刻浮现在脸上的笑容看起来有些傻，但傻傻的笑容在夙容看来却愈发动人。  
这段时间，沉浸在发现宝宝胎动奇妙感觉的唯一才迟钝地发觉恩可席勒没有再骚扰自己了，好奇地问过同学，才知道他被录取为侍从官实习生了，而且还直接跟随二殿下身边最器重的秘书工作。  
“你居然把他放到你身边去了？”课间时分，他打开光脑和夙容视频。  
夙容淡笑着弯弯嘴角，“是啊，让他每天忙到天黑才能回家，也就没空再做一些多余的事情。”当然，他这枚棋子如今看来也非常好用，布鲁斯家族已经对席勒家起了疑心，至于席勒家的一些家长，敏感地觉察到了这点，很容易就把那次匿名假消息的事件联系到了他们头上。  
对于这样整天考虑利益分割和政党权利更迭的大家族，随便找个小人物来当替罪羊他们是不会相信的，反而，像这样把嫌疑引向一个有可能与他们对抗的家族，他们不仅会深信不疑，还会一门心思地开始研究如何反击和铲除对方。  
“布鲁斯的那些老头子，暗地里拉拢那些新式贵族，还用了贿赂那么不入流的方法，居然还天真地以为我不全不知情？”夙容结束了与唯一的通讯，漫不经心地继续翻开光脑上的文件，签署了几份政府土地占用令，勾起一记森冷的笑，“自视甚高的人，就让他们从更高的地方摔下来好了……”  
不论是内里腐朽到底的布鲁斯一脉，还是表面仍然强势的席勒家，想要在皇储之争中重新划分势力，只要有他夙容在……那都是不可能的。

62、随身空间的净化功能

周五,唯一为难地看着自己的衣柜,犹豫了半天，还是把拉达斯叫了进来。  
“今天要出门吗？”拉达斯看着他一脸纠结地模样，猜测道。  
唯一点头,都怪乐亚桑普鲁斯昨天那么晚才通知他,害他一点准备都没有。他之前的确有听说过爱普鲁斯高中在这个季节会举办一次宇宙祭,算是一项历史悠久的文化活动，活动时间是一周,举办这样活动的目的是提醒同学们铭记历史,以纪念每年在宇宙事故中消逝的那些脆弱生命。他们之中有进行宇宙虫洞研究的科学家、具有开拓精神的宇宙探险家，以及在历代星系大战中牺牲的帝国军人,还有一些在宇宙意外中丧失性命的普通人……  
这样有意义的活动，能作为学生代表在宇宙祭开幕式上发言,是非常荣幸的事情。往年，都是由学校里最优秀和风头最盛的学生会成员担当重任，原本这次的学生代表早选定好了是恩可席勒，但因为他被录取为皇宫侍从官实习生，那天抽不出空来，所以只能更换人选。乐亚桑普鲁斯出于私心，就向学校委员会推荐了秦唯一。  
“这是好事啊，您还是作为平民上台发言，这可是爱普鲁斯高中从未有过的先例。”拉达斯禁不住为他感到骄傲。  
唯一当然知道这点，但他在感到受宠若惊之余，更多的反应是担心。  
“大叔，您不是不知道，我现在的肚子已经显怀了……你看，这几件衣服看起来即使这么宽松，但轻风一起，吹一吹就还是能看出来的。”这让他怎么安心在台上发言。  
拉达斯安慰他，“或许他们看了只会以为你长了小肚子？！”  
“有这个可能，但不见得所有人都会这么想啊。”唯一还是担忧的不行，在衣柜里翻翻找找，“大叔你快帮我看看，哪套衣服是恰好能帮我遮住腰身的，显得胖一点没关系，重要的是不会让人把注意力集中在我的肚子和腰上。”  
“嗯……让我想想。”拉达斯对于这些衣服的款式还是很熟悉的，每一套可是都经过他的检查才能摆放在这里的，片刻他笑着拿出一套来，“这套怎么样，我看比较合适，上衣的腰部正好处理的比较精细，贴身了一点，但还不至于让你感觉紧绷。”  
唯一拿起来瞅了瞅，觉得这件剪裁顺直的双排扣小西服看起来“容量”确实还挺大的，试过之后满意地松了口气，“就它了！”他也没有工夫再挑了。  
“既然是宇宙祭，今天一定会有不少来宾，不行，我还是陪你一起去学校吧！”临出门，又轮到拉达斯不放心了。  
唯一赶紧摆手不让他跟上，“大叔，乐亚桑普鲁斯老师告诉我，今天有许多贵族学生的家长也会到场，你确定你和我一起出现在这种场合，不会掀起什么风波？”  
拉达斯霎时就蔫了，的确，虽然夙容几乎不在公众场合出现，除了最上层的几家贵族没多少人见过他的真面目，皇室也严格控制所有皇室成员影像资料的外泄，但在凯撒星球，还是有不少贵族家族储存有他这个二殿下贴身管家的影像和图片的。  
“那就让科拉陪着你，把伊利安也带上，让他变幻一个陌生的影像形态。”  
这次唯一没有意见了，“也好，能让科拉在我身边挡着点人。”至于伊利安，现在可是他的随身智囊。  
就这样，唯一带上科拉乘坐上纯白色的米迦勒。  
这架米迦勒和夙容的那家纯黑色确实是一对的，但为了方便他使用不招惹上什么不必要的麻烦，在外形上做了一层伪装，平时普通人看见它只会以为是一架普通的飞行器。内部的设备配置和结构都是一模一样的，还有那座给他感觉好似水疗SPA的按摩椅，也摆放在与纯黑色米迦勒内同样的位置。  
爱普鲁斯高中今天装扮一新，一改往日古雅朴质的风格，采用了高科技金属装饰材料将整个校园点缀的庄严恢弘，并在校门口设置了几个高大的超智能立体影像机器人，与一干学生会成员一起盛装列队，迎接各方的尊贵宾客。  
唯一低调地指示米迦勒在最陈旧的一层飞行器停靠台上缓慢下降。  
乐亚桑普鲁斯焦急地等在教学大楼门口，看到唯一漫步走来时终于扬起了笑脸，“我的天，你总算是来了！快点快点，还有十分钟开幕式就开始了！”  
说着就要去拽唯一的胳膊。  
科拉顿时紧张的跑上前来，礼貌地对乐亚桑普鲁斯鞠躬道：“抱歉这位老师，请您不要这么着急地催促，还有……拜托您，不要触摸到我家主人。”  
乐亚桑普鲁斯不明所以地当场愣住。  
唯一颇有些尴尬，但他也知道科拉完全是依照夙容的吩咐做的，只好连忙打哈哈：“乐亚老师，这是科拉，我的保姆……您也知道我身体不太好，平时需要人照顾，所以……呵呵……”  
“这么严重，碰都不能碰！秦唯一同学，你是传说中的那种瓷做的娃娃么？”乐亚桑普鲁斯佯装生气地瞪了瞪眼睛，随即又笑出声来：“好了好了，不跟你这个孩子逗趣了……我不拽你就是了，但你也尽量快些。”  
“当然。”唯一只好快步跟上他的步子，但幸好，他最近心法修炼的上了一个台阶，身体状况好了很多，这点运动量不算什么。  
开幕式的阵仗很大，让头一回上台面对这么对观众的唯一稍微有点发憷，但他很快调整好心情，演说词都是学校事先准备好的，他只要保持微笑，顺利演绎完所有的台词就够了。  
说是学生代表发言，其实也就是走个过场，显然不算开幕式的重头戏，所以短短五分钟发言过去，加上观众席距离比较远，唯一中规中矩的举止并没有给多少人留下了深刻的印象。  
但此刻的观众席上，出现了一个本不该出现的人，他就是便装出席的克里斯席勒。说来，今天他也是一时兴起，想要看看恩可一直百般推崇的这间学校有什么特别，带了顶平民帽子，把标志性的紫红长发染成了褐色，围了条轻薄的围巾，又换了身朴素的款式过时的衣服，带着随从就混了进来。  
对于这样老套的开幕式他没有多大兴趣，但唯一的这身套装，却令他不由得大感意外。别人或许认不得这种款式，但克里斯曾有一次在夙容身上看见过，尽管只看过一眼，可这种剪裁……分明不像是巧合。  
于是，克里斯不动声色地认真打量起唯一，微眯起眼睛，把他的名字记在了脑子里。  
科拉则一直站在台下，兢兢业业观察着唯一周围的一切动静，唯恐发生什么意外。  
唯一从台上下来时，恰好和几个女同学擦肩而过，她们接下来要表演音乐节目，因此都化了妆，身上还喷上了昂贵的香水。  
“啊，阿嚏——”这什么味儿这么难闻！唯一赶紧捂住鼻子，让科拉档在自己跟前，走到空旷的地带才痛快地吸了口气。  
琰穹帝国的香水制造业缺少天然香料，所以人工合成的痕迹太重，不少香水还是从其他星系进口的，加之他现在怀孕本来就对某些味道特别敏感，现在更是觉得浑身难受。  
更郁闷的是，后台里这样的女同学还真不少。唯一避无可避，只好和科拉尽快往外走，沿途打了好几个喷嚏，找到一间空置的休息室就立刻躲了进去。  
“科拉，你在外门帮我守着，别让任何人进来。”唯一连忙将科拉支了出去，他必须进随身空间里换点空气，要不这喷嚏算是止不住了。  
锁好门，唯一迅速进入到随身空间，径直走进一直没有开发过功能的小森林里开始深呼吸。因为怀孕的缘故，他的深呼吸没有办法做的太深，但树木间的氧气含量和负离子含量显然很高，让他一会儿就缓过劲来，顿觉心肺舒畅，没有刚才那种窒闷的感觉，喷嚏也止住了。  
这时，空间里的系统响起一道提示音：自动触发净化功能，使用净化功能。  
原来这就是净化？唯一惊喜地看看自己周围，赫然发觉周身不知道何时聚集起一圈圈绿色的小光点，既像一个个团状的小精灵，又像某种神奇的元素，绕着自己的身体由下至上曼妙地旋转——  
身体里的沉疴污秽之物仿佛被清空，每次呼吸他都能看见有污浊之气从鼻翼之间排出，还有一滴滴浑浊的黑色液体顺着自己的指尖不断地往下滴。  
当系统提示音告诉他“净化已经结束”时，唯一的脑子前所未有的清透，整个身体也轻灵起来，这简直太舒服了！  
翻查了空间的指引界面，唯一明白过来，净化功能的确被他无意间触发了，这片蓊郁的森林具有净化人体内毒素的功能。而且，似乎只要是他本身不喜欢、排斥的外界污染，在这里都能得到净化。  
太好了，就算以后有坏人要毒害自己，或者吃错药，不小心接触到什么污染源，唯一也不用担心了，只要及时进入空间净化，他就能确保自己和宝宝的安全。  
“小绿啊小绿，你可真是个好东西！”若不是怕科拉在外面等的太久，他还想在这里多待一会儿，毕竟空间里的空气吸收起来对宝宝好处更大。  
依依不舍地从空间里出来后，唯一和科拉就偷偷溜掉了。反正宇宙祭开幕式是开放式的活动，不要求所有学生都参加，等到乐亚桑普鲁斯忙完自己的事情想要将他介绍给几位学校领导时，他已经乘坐上米迦勒了。  
回家途中，飞行器正好路过一家新开的婴儿用品购物中心，光幕上的商品介绍异常吸引人，唯一心痒难耐地想下去逛一逛，犹豫了一阵，发现这家中心的客人并不算多，心想断然不会出什么事，便怀着侥幸心理让飞行器停靠了下来。  
为了避开人流，唯一谨慎起见选择了最贵的停靠平台，从贵宾通道走了进去。  
果然，买东西还是要看实物更有意思，琳琅满目的婴儿商品光是那绚丽的色彩就足够令他这个准爸爸情绪高涨了。兴致勃勃选够了不少新生儿用品，直到科拉提醒他有些东西根本不必要一次买那么多时，唯一才罢休。  
“好了，我们这就打道回府！”逛了一个多小时，他也该回家休息了。  
就在这时候，从出门开始就保持安静的伊利安突然冒了出来，指着一个通道大声喊道：“阁下，快从这里出去！我感觉到，就在刚才，这里有人带进来了一种危险性极大的放射性物质！”  
“你说什么？”唯一瞬间惊骇。

63、放射性物质外泄事件

放射性物质无论在什么时代都是利弊参半的东西,琰穹帝国制造宇宙航母和其他大型宇宙飞船时急需不少高能源物质,但大多数都富含放射性，为此，军方早就研究出一套防止放射性物质外泄的保护措施,确保研究人员的安全并不是问题。而且一般情况下,普通民众没有渠道接触到它们,只有军方的技术人员或研究所的工作人员有可能接触。但是，即便接触,含有放射性物质的放射源一向受到严格管制,照道理不可能外流，更不可能出现在像商业区这种地方。  
所以,伊利安探测出这座大厦出现了放射性物质时，倍感意外,同时也相当疑惑，不知道这样的东西是会被什么人带到公共场合的。如果它们不是来自帝国本身，那难道是……  
更重要的是，普通民众不会配备有放射性物质探测仪，也不是所有公共设施都安装有探测仪，就算在他们身边出现泄漏事件，他们也无法及时得知，不知道及时防备和撤离。  
“阁下，快走！”伊利安还不知道探测到的放射性物质的质量是多少，放射源是哪种金属，究竟是以固体还是气体传播辐射的，或其他的放射性废物，是否完全暴露在空气中，因而无法准确地计算出它能够危害到的最大范围。它是神智级的智脑没错，但还不具备更高等级的探测系统，眼下它智能探测出放射性物质的大致方位。  
“伊利安，你是说放射性物质？这种地方怎么可能会有……”唯一心存疑惑，但也相信伊利安的判断，不敢拿自己的身体健康开玩笑，立刻依照他指出的路线从最近的一个通道往外走。  
“我也不知道为什么会这样，可我的探测系统不会出错，这是军方配置。”伊利安继续检测这个放射性物质，“不好，放射源肯定是人为带进来的，现在还在移动！我有义务马上将这件事上报给帝国安全防御中心。”  
唯一穿过通道大门，抵达飞行器停靠的平台，仓惶的心情稍微平复了些，“当然要上报，这么严重的事情！而且来这里购物的都是怀着孩子的人和他们的家人，说不定有不少人就在放射源附近，这太恐怖了！”  
科拉的额头也留下冷汗，“好险，幸好我们有伊利安。”  
伊利安和他说话时已经联系上了帝国安全防御中心的一级警告系统，提交了他的探测数据，不消两秒，防御中心直接像这座大厦发布了一级红色警告！  
“警告，警告，现有不明放射性物质在购物中心散布，请机器人配合工作人员疏散所有顾客！”  
随后购物中心的警报系统也开始紧急播报：“警告，警告！请所有人从紧急通道撤离，不要停留，不要停留！如果发现您身边有可疑人物和可疑物品，请立即远离，立即远离！请尽快离开大厦去最近的医院就医！”  
不得不说，帝国的安全防御中心的应急反应极快，但这种涉及到放射性物质污染的警告还是第一次发出。等到系统自动发出警告之后，上级部门的若干负责人才得知这个消息，一时间指挥部门几乎炸翻了锅。  
伊利安提供的探测数据虽然不算详尽，但专业人士一看就知道是军方配置，哪里敢质疑真假，一个通讯就连接上国防部。这种恶性事件不排除是出自宇宙逃犯或反帝国恐怖分子的手笔，光是防御中心不可能处理的来，只能让国防部排出专门的放射性物质专家和防辐射机器人过来。  
“阁下，以防万一，您别先回公寓，去军方医院的防辐射科检查一下为好。”伊利安隐隐有总不好的预感。  
科拉扶着唯一登上米迦勒，也有些担心，“我们走的很快了，不过……伊利安刚才显示的图像上，那个红点好像……好像距离的不远。”  
他这个正常人就算受到影响只要赶紧治疗就好，但唯一怀着孩子，这要是……  
唯一冷静地看了伊利安一眼，道：“你觉得我有可能受到辐射了？”  
伊利安拿不准，“我很久没有进行自我检测了，以至于探测系统刚才延迟了两秒才做出提示，我怕……”这种距离，他也没办法保证唯一没有受到辐射。  
“明白了，你们都不要慌，既然有这种可能，那我们及时赶往最近的一家军方医院的防辐射科就好。”唯一的表情看似镇定，但心底也难免惶恐，他知道琰穹帝国的医疗技术很高，但这毕竟是放射性物质，万一……他不敢想！  
与此同时，伊利安自然也没忘记联系夙容和拉达斯，发生了这么严重的事情，他还有失职的嫌疑，不能不让夙容知道。  
可奇怪的是，在这个节骨眼，他居然联系不上夙容的光脑了！  
“伊利安，你怎么了？”唯一不停地给自己做心里暗示，鼓动自己往好的方面想，可伊利安陡然变化的表情又让他不安起来。  
“哦，没……没什么。我在给阁下联络这家医院的医生，希望待会一到达就能进行检测，争取节省时间。”伊利安之所以是神智级的智脑，还在于他不断生长和升级的情商。这个时候，他如果告诉唯一和夙容失去联系，无疑会给唯一造成更大的心理负担。  
唯一在心里默念心法，对他点头：“好，应该不会有事的。”  
米迦勒的速度很快，约五分钟就抵达了目的地。科拉陪同唯一走进LIGO军医院，不到三分钟就有医生带领他们完成了初步的身体检测。  
检测的结果不可谓坏，可也算不得好，医生劝说唯一先住院：“您的情况还需要进一步确认，但至少您的衣服上已经检测到了一定量的放射性微粒……安全起见，我们建议您立即住院！还有，抱歉，在您完全康复之前，我们需要让你住进隔离间。”  
“隔离？”唯一不大了解琰穹帝国的放射性物质究竟有多少种，但看到医生和护士全副武装的样子就知道事态不小。  
科拉的情况也和他差不多，同样需要隔离，但治疗起来显然比他情况简单。  
“我……”  
伊利安听闻此话，把拉达斯的通讯赶紧接了进来，作为二殿下未来的主君，他应当接受更好也更快速的治疗。  
拉达斯那边早就急上了火，一看到唯一便道：“别慌，我这就过去接你，我们不住这家医院，达西正在安排……你肯定不会有事的。”  
唯一很想告诉他们，只要先让他单独待一会，让他进入随身空间净化试试，说不定就能完全没事。无奈伊利安现在盯他盯的死紧，生怕他再出什么问题，他找个上厕所的机会都不行。  
医院方面却强烈要求他留下，直到拉达斯不得已摆出自己的身份，医院负责人才同意放人。唯一换上院方提供的稀释放射性物质的治疗服，跟着拉达斯乘坐米迦勒离开，把科拉留在了医院。  
“这次的事情很严重是吗？”为了转移自己的注意力，唯一打起精神和拉达斯说话。  
“是啊，不止你去的那家购物中心，目前为止先后还发现有其他三个公众地方也出现了放射性物质……引起了一系列的骚乱，不少民众陷入了极度恐慌。”拉达斯神色凝重道，手指头紧紧攥着，却一直没有对上唯一的眼。  
他和伊利安一样，都没能联系上夙容的光脑，不知道他那边发生了什么事。然而，他知道今天夙容的行程，他会代表皇室成员莅临新建成的议会大楼，还有一场会议要开，必定会在那座建筑物里停留好几个小时。  
刚才国防部的最新消息——议会大楼附近的一所全感官电影院也发现了放射性物质。  
两个人各怀心事，都没有太留意对方的表情。他们抵达达西医生的私人实验室后，唯一总算找到一个独处的机会，趁着达西去安排仪器和药品，拉达斯帮他准备休息室时，钻进洗手间锁上房门，快速脱下上衣一闪身就进入了随身空间。  
快步走进小森林里，唯一伸开手臂直直站立，无需他发布净化的指令，净化功能在感觉到他身体的异样后瞬间即刻就开始运作，释放出大量的绿色的净化因子，像羽毛一样粘在他的身上，慢慢地与他身上的放射性微粒相融合，以肉眼可察的速度凝结成一颗颗白色的结晶，从他暴露在外的肌肤上陆陆续续脱落下来。  
净化的过程算不上快，但效果显而易见，唯一除了感觉到有一丝丝的刺痛感，以及最后净化完毕时掌心和脚心有些发麻外，没有其余任何的不适。  
系统不久之后提示他净化完毕，唯一长长舒了口气，每个细胞仿若都放松下来，由内到外的每个汗毛孔也都感觉到了舒畅，方才一起悬在半空中的心终于落回了实处。  
没空做更长时间的停留，唯一慌忙离开随身空间，殊不知达西在门外都叫喊了好几分钟了，差点以为他昏倒了准备破门而入。  
“我没事！”唯一胡乱披着外衣走了出来，微笑着让他再做一次检测，“我现在状况很好，我想刚才那个检测一定是搞错了。”  
达西拿过放射性物质探测仪在他身上扫了扫，得到第一次结果之后又扫了两遍，惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，“这怎么可能……指数为零。”莫非真是LIGO军医院搞错了？  
“我都说了没事了，是你们太过紧张。”唯一笑眯眯穿好衣服，“嗯，那套白色小礼服被扔了，真是可惜，我还挺喜欢的。”  
“不行，我再给你做几项检查看看……”达西始终不够放心。  
拉达斯从门外进来时正好听见他们的对话，欣喜之外眉宇之间却还藏着几层焦虑，注意力有些涣散，被唯一敏感地捕捉到了。  
“真的没事，所有指数都是正常的。哎哟，真是谢天谢地……”达西当时接到拉达斯通讯时差点没从板凳上摔下来，现在好了，看来是虚惊一场。  
“太好了，太好了……”再看拉达斯，反应比他更大，简直要喜极而泣。  
“大叔你怎么了？从刚才起就有些不对劲……是不是还发生了什么事，你们瞒着我？”唯一伸手拽起他的手腕，看见他的光脑没有关闭而是以最小窗口开着。“你在和谁保持通话？”  
拉达斯慌忙要关掉光脑，却被唯一眼疾手快地拦住，只得支支吾吾道：“没有啊，就是问问艾瑞克现在放射性物质泄漏事件的事态如何了……”  
“那你干嘛藏着掖着怕我看见？”唯一觉得根本不是那么回事。  
“我，我没有啊……”拉达斯想要把自己的手抽开，不料唯一先一步看出了他的企图，翻起他的手腕就伸出手指把光脑屏幕给拖大了一倍。  
屏幕上是忙的一团乱的皇宫秘书室。  
“拉达斯我说了皇帝陛下已经下令让军方专家火速赶往新会议大楼了，也许事情没有我们想象的……那么……呃，糟糕。”等到艾瑞克注意到这边通讯的人到底是谁，脸色也被吓白了。  
嘤……完蛋了，谁来救救他，二殿下刚才还在视频里严重警告自己，这件事绝对不能让秦唯一知道的！  
唯一本能反应到可能是夙容出事了，怒色道：“你们不要骗我……是不是夙容出事了？”  
艾瑞克犹犹豫豫不敢说之际，他身边的一个秘书惊慌失措地对所有人大喊起来：“已经确定新议会大楼里也有放射性物质外泄，而且放射源的质量应当比其他地方的都大！太可怕了，这东西就在第七会议室里！啊，这太过分了，五分之四的贵族议员都在慌不择路地往外跑，二殿下和几位肱骨大臣却还没有出来，有可能距离放射源最近！”  
“……什么？”这一刻，唯一只觉得自己的心脏骤然停止了跳动。  
作者有话要说：所以，真的有事的不是唯一哦！咳咳，会稍微小虐一把……！

64、生死恋什么的太煽情

为什么新建的议会大楼内也会出现放射性物质,当前已经来不及考究，首要的问题是,夙容为什么没有及时撤离。他不会不知道这件事有多么严重，自己在放射源附近待的时间越长,生命安全就越没有保障。  
“拉达斯,夙容所在的那层会议室是什么结构的？”唯一震惊过后的头一件事,不是惊慌失措地要求拉达斯带着自己赶往新会议大楼，而是思考夙容为什么没走。  
拉达斯正在发愁怎么安抚他的情绪,见他如此冷静，不由得愣了一愣，但随即回过神来回答道：“那层会议厅,据说为了确保会议选举的结果不至于当场外泄，不会有外人潜入,不会被窃听，是全封闭式的结构，由这栋大楼的主光脑控制温度和湿度，除了超速电梯，没有窗户和其余通道……”  
“防火防地震放风暴设施呢？”唯一知道凯撒星球的地质情况并不好，建筑物通常都要考虑这几个安全要素，才能最终被审核通过。  
唯一见拉达斯不是很理解他问这句话的意思，赶忙道：“我的意思是，那些贵族议员怎么可能一窝蜂地跑掉？照这种结构，超速电梯一次也只能承载二十几个人，那么高的楼层又没有低层建筑物的普通楼梯！”  
“的确没有，这次负责建造新议会大楼的人宣称光速电梯一百年内不会出现任何故障，楼层起的又高，所以根本没有别的通道，防火防地震防风暴的功能都是由建筑物主材料和附加设施承担的，和整体结构没有多大关系。超速电梯在刚才已经停止运作了，同样是这座大楼的主光脑系统出了问题，这些贵族都要急疯了！”艾瑞克忍不住插话道，“另外，这层楼还有一百五十名平民代表，对于这些贵族的行为十分激愤，幸好二殿下的举动稳住了他们，不然这局面会更加混乱……”  
拉达斯登时傻了眼，“这么说，少爷是早清楚这点，预料到超速电梯也会出问题，知道短时间内跑出去也没用，仍然会处于辐射范围内，所以才留下来寻找放射源的？”更深层的原因，想必是为了稳定住这些平民的情绪吧。  
唯一焦虑地点点头，“嗯，应该就是这样。这个设计者太自负了，估计他从未想过会发生这种意外！”  
“最新消息，有议员擅自打开了初级防火降温喷水系统！”艾瑞克抬手捂住自己的脸，“这帮蠢货！还不知道这是那种放射性物质，水流说不定会加速辐射的传播啊！尼玛，技术部的人都是干什么吃的，怎么还没接上二殿下的光脑？！”  
“是不是其他人的光脑也连接不上？”唯一问。  
艾瑞克一脸悲催地点头，“是啊，这简直太古怪了！要说二殿下的光脑突然坏了，已经很奇怪，现在是其他人的光脑和智脑也都联系不上！”  
“看来这是一场处心积虑的阴谋，莫非就是冲着……”拉达斯话到嘴边，没敢说继续往下说。  
唯一可不管什么阴谋阳谋，现在当务之急是怎么把夙容弄出来，“军方不是派人去了吗？直接破坏墙壁冲进这层楼应当可行吧？”  
“这个方案有人提交给皇帝陛下了，可是，新议会大楼的外墙体使用了最新研制的一种防爆炸、防腐蚀的材料，强行破坏至少需要半个小时！”艾瑞克这边也急的不行，沮丧道：“看起来，我们什么忙也帮不上，只能等着……”  
“不会的，不会的，一定能有什么办法，一定能有办法，是我们大家还没有想到……”唯一方才还沉静的脸色逐渐有些皲裂了，他本来就不是多么乐观的人，之前因为担心宝宝强撑着用心理暗示鼓励自己，可谁知道还有更大的考验等待着他——  
突然，他唰的转过身，“拉达斯，带我去找他！”他就快克制不住这排山倒海的恐惧了。  
“不行！你明明知道你不能去！”拉达斯用身体挡在门口，“孩子，冷静点……少爷会没事的，你要相信他。你去了非但帮不上忙还会让他分心！”  
唯一神色涣散地摇摇头，“不，你让我怎么相信他！他至少还要二十多分钟才能出来，你能保证这二十几分钟的辐射当真不会要了他的命吗？就算他更早一点出来了，你们打算怎么救他，癌症可以有办法治，但如果大脑受损呢？血液病呢？这些放射性物质一旦侵蚀身体，有什么药物能够置换出来？琰穹帝国的医疗水平已经到了连高危辐射也能轻易解决的地步了吗？”  
拉达斯满脸凄惶地低着头，老实说，唯一质问的这几个问题，他一个也回答不了。  
唯一伸手扒开他就要往外走，却被拉达斯一句话钉住双脚，“想想你肚子里的宝宝！”  
“宝宝……”我和夙容的孩子……是啊，我不能去，不能拿孩子跟他一起冒险……  
等等，他不是还有随身空间吗？  
记得有一次段闵瑄和他聊天时提起过，随身空间是由宿主来决定主人的，可以是宿主本身认主，但也可以指定宿主的伴侣或亲密度很高的人认主，他们家古鲁就把随身空间给了他。而且，随身空间不止主人可以进入，受到主人身体认可的人也可以进入，带人进入的方法是必须进行一项身体接触。  
“拉达斯，我不会鲁莽……你说的对，我刚才有些失控了。不过我还是希望你能让我去，我保证不做别的，只在新议会大楼外面等消息好吗？我实在不想干等在这里！”唯一打定主意，对拉达斯正了正脸色。  
实际上拉达斯也坐立难安，唯一这副恍恍惚惚的样子看着也的确吓人，思虑片刻他答应道：“好，我和达西一起陪着你。”  
达西医生立刻收拾好一个类似医药包的匣子，放进去了不少东西，看的唯一眼花缭乱。  
一路上，在唯一的强烈要求下，拉达斯仍然和艾瑞克保持着通讯，时刻更新有关这件事的事态变化。  
米迦勒就稳稳地悬浮在新议会大楼外，不远处就是具有军方标志的一座大型防辐射飞行器。它弧线形的腹部紧贴着大楼，看样子正在设法破坏墙体。  
这时，艾瑞克传来一个好消息：“已经查出来新议会大楼内所有光脑和智脑无法联络上的原因了，是一个全智能阿波罗智脑过度升级导致了主观意识的膨胀，控制了它附近的几千台智脑的运作系统，并且无差别攻击了不少用户的光脑……也不知道是巧合还是有人蓄意谋划的恶性事件，这台阿波罗智脑的主人就住在这附近的公寓里，现已查明身份，是个贵族大学生……”  
“联系上夙容了？”唯一眼下没精力关心其他问题。  
“还……没，等等！”艾瑞克临时切断了和他们的通讯。  
“应该是联系上了，我们也试试！”拉达斯一脸振奋地打开自己的光脑，一眼就看见神色凛然的夙容站在一个高台上，他似乎打开了好几个通讯窗口，同时在与不同的几个人通话。  
“布勒将军，我已经找到放射源了，你立刻派人送一个最高标准的放射性物质储存箱体进来！”夙容边说，边看了眼距离自己不远处的一个形状不规则的东西。  
然后，抬头向皇帝陛下报告道：“一分钟后事情就解决了，我会第一时间进行自我隔离。有几个贵族议员您必须立刻撤销他们的职位。我真后悔，没有早点把这帮尸位素餐的白痴拉下台，您和大哥一直以来对他们都过于纵容了！”  
琰穹帝国最尊贵的男人，穆尔卡德艾德维西索尔此时看着自己这个半分惊慌神色也无的儿子，胸中掀起无边的骄傲与自豪，然而也有无限的悲凉在身体里游走，他非常后悔没有认真思考夙容提出的那些提案，“我的孩子，你……”  
夙容冲他轻轻摇了下头，只道：“别的您都不必想，现在只要答应我的要求就好……”  
也不管皇帝陛下是哪种反应，下一秒看向艾瑞克道：“我还有几分紧急公务没处理完，你记得今天之内送到大殿下的秘书官那里。”  
再然后，他转向拉达斯这一侧，刚要开口，整个人却宛如兜头被碎裂寒冰覆盖一般，无法动弹。  
就见唯一扬起微微的笑，对他道：“你很快就出来了对吧，乖，我会和宝宝一起去隔离室看你的。”  
“唯一……”  
“没关系，不就是多关几天么，看堂堂二皇子‘坐牢’也蛮有意思的。我让拉达斯偷偷给你送吃的好不好，哦对了，拉达斯大叔还没见过我做的那些菜……”  
“唯一，你别这样，听我说……”  
“你刚才应该对皇帝陛下要求住最好的隔离室啊，是在皇宫里么？大叔能带我进去的是吧……”  
“唯一！”  
唯一被他一嗓子吼得噤声，沉默良久又笑出声来：“我现在不想听你说话，你刚才说了很多了，不累吗？啊，快点，你要的储存箱体送进来了！”  
夙容回头一看，布勒将军竟然亲自穿着防辐射服进来了。  
两人二话不说，合力将放射源放进箱体里，关闭后立即锁上。布勒将军目光灼灼地注视着他，伸手在他肩头上重重地拍了拍，“二殿下，帝国人民将以你为荣。”  
夙容苦笑着摆摆手，在这种时候成功得到军方上层的认可，还真不是他所希望的。  
本想再和唯一说几句话，无奈拉达斯那边已经关闭了视频通讯。不用想，肯定是唯一的意思。  
危机解除，所有人都被陆续送往医院接受放射性物质检测、隔离和相应的监控与治疗。几个帝国资历最老的医生被派来确认夙容受到辐射的程度，他也是唯一一个没有被送往医院的人，皇宫里特意开辟出一间实验室用作隔离间，仅仅检测就检测了二十多分钟……  
各项数据核对再核对，诸多专家围绕在一起商讨接下来该怎么办。  
看着自己手臂上连接的白细胞数量监控仪，夙容忽然无比庆幸地想，幸好他给唯一留下了一个孩子，幸好他在追求唯一时没有优柔寡断，幸好他已经为了保障唯一和孩子在将来的合法地位布好了局，幸好……  
监控仪上的数据在不断地下降。  
如果有可能，他真希望能再和唯一见一面，和他们的宝宝见一面……夙容苦涩地勾起嘴角，一点也不想理会门外那些来去匆匆所谓的关心自己的人。  
父皇和大哥估计也快到了，真是头疼啊，他可不想看见这两个男人对自己露出那种……痛心愧疚、哀伤悲苦的表情。  
还是把父皇气的吹胡子瞪眼，把大哥气的无可奈何地翻白眼时更加有趣。  
也许，最后他应该央求他们好好替自己照顾唯一和宝宝，看在他这么“凄惨牺牲”的份上，他们不会不答应的。  
最后的最后，他要和唯一通话么？夙容闭上眼睛想，还有太多的话想说，却害怕自己到那时什么也说不出，该怎么组织语言不让唯一哭是个大难题，还有他们宝宝的名字……名字还没想好呢，该趁这段时间想好了，嗯……叫什么好呢？不要太复杂，简单点就好，可要是唯一不喜欢怎么办。  
迷迷糊糊之间，他躺在冰冷的隔离间里失去了意识。  
不知道过了多久，夙容的耳朵有些发痒，听见一声声轻细的呼喊是那样熟悉：“夙容，醒醒！夙容……”  
他嚯的睁开眼，以为自己还在做梦，“……唯一？”  
“嘘，别说话，你抓住我的手不要松开，我带你去个地方……”唯一穿着一件外面所有的医生护士都有的防辐射服，大大的帽子盖住了整个脑袋，连五官都看不大清晰。  
夙容骇然地想要推开他：“谁让你进来的！”谁能保证他身上完全不再有放射性微粒？！  
唯一早就预料到了他的反应，没功夫和他争执，一把扯下自己的防辐射服，直接抬脚坐在他身上把人给压住，“给你我闭嘴！”  
一刻，夙容就感觉脑袋一晕，眼前劈过一道奇异的白光。  
作者有话要说：坚决贯彻小虐怡情的主旨方针

65、脱光衣服的净化

这是一个夙容从未来过也从未见过的地方。  
他几乎以为自己仍然徜徉在朦胧的梦境里,但身边拉着自己的手,一脸担忧望着自己的唯一是如此真实,掌心的汗渍和温度是如此清晰，逐渐的让他的大脑又清醒了几分。  
大致看了看四周，这里植被丰富，绿树成荫,还有成片成片的田野种植着各类作物，好一派生机盎然，蓊郁葱茏。  
“跟我走。你现在什么也不要问，什么也不要想，只要乖乖听我的话,按照我说的做就行了！”唯一难得表露出自己强势的一面,抬手阻止夙容开口,大力拖着他走进那片神奇的具有净化功能的小森林。  
“把你的衣服全都给脱了！”唯一松开他的手，指示道。  
虽然夙容的衣服在隔离室内已经换过，但他还是不放心，也不知道这个随身空间的净化功能到达了什么样的级别，程度较低的净化应当不成问题，他就是个例子，但如果遇上放射性物质这样高危险系数的污染，是否能够完全净化还是个未知数。所以，他只能尽可能地让这片森林的净化因子和夙容的身体相接触，期望能达到最好的效果。  
夙容稍显愣怔地看着他，此刻也差不多觉察到了这是一个什么地方，既然是属于唯一的秘密，那定然有它奇特之处，现在两人接触都接触过了，再推开他也没用，只好喟叹一声，依照他的话麻利地褪下衣衫。  
临到他脱的只剩下内裤时，询问般地看了唯一一眼。  
唯一面色不变地动了动眉头，“脱！”  
夙容也就没了顾忌，大大方方把内裤一甩，赤身裸体地站在他面前。  
然而这回，空间系统没有自动开启净化功能，唯一心怀忐忑之际立刻拉开了管理界面，手动触发了净化功能，一边操作，额上一边渗透出薄薄的汗水。  
他多怕净化功能突然失效，或者系统蹦出来一条提示告诉他“无法净化，净化级别不够”！  
但幸运的是，空间系统顺利地开始运作了，不一会儿无数颗绿色的净化因子就从树木间飞跃着跳出，朝着他们围绕过来，以顺时针方向旋绕，仿佛一道道莹绿色的缎带将他和夙容两个人团团包裹成两个密不透风的蚕蛹。  
唯一的情况没有什么大碍，因为他之前净化过一次，刚才也只是短时间和夙容接触，加上夙容身体表面的放射性微粒被清除的所剩无几，因此不消片刻，净化因子就完成了对他净化，像被风吹散的花瓣一般四散开来，瞬时消融在了空气里。  
而夙容的情况就不太妙了。  
就见数也数不清的净化因子紧密裹挟住他，从头到脚没有留下多少缝隙，好似铺天盖地的细碎树叶覆盖住了他的整个身体，又好像上万只绿色的昆虫贴附在他的身上，令人很容易联想到他即将被吞噬殆尽的恐怖景象。  
从唯一的角度看过去，他的五官已经完全被淹没在了绿色的荧光中，隐约只能看见四肢的轮廓。因为看不见夙容的目光，唯一觉着自己的心简直被捻成了一根弦，随着这片光芒摇摇晃晃起起伏伏，一瞬间绷紧，一瞬间从高空中抛下，不但紧张，还充满了深不见底的恐惧。  
这是一种全然陌生的不曾在他生命中出现过的恐惧……  
此时此刻，焦急的等待让他明白，他有多么在意这个男人。他是这样害怕他的离去，害怕他从自己眼前永远地消失，害怕他生命的停止，害怕他对抗不了命运的捉弄。  
“夙容……”  
大约半个消失过去了，夙容身上的净化因子终于有了变化，密密麻麻的莹绿色光点逐渐改变了旋转的方向，由顺时针变为逆时针，仍然是将他从头到尾地包裹住，但这一回没有再覆盖他的脑袋，让他的五官露了出来，似乎是为了让他的心肺吸收到新鲜空气……  
“你感觉怎么样？”唯一走上前问。  
夙容的脸色看起来比刚才好多了，增添了一丝红润，眼睛也清明了许多。  
“感觉浑身上下都有些疼，不过不是很疼，只是刚开始身体有过一阵剧痛，之后就是轻微的刺痛，现在我的脚底板就像踩在粗糙的石子路上一样，手臂有些麻，掌心沿着血脉也有些刺痛。”夙容不太明白这种现象是好还是坏，但说完之后看到唯一的终于不再紧抿住嘴唇，眉头也舒展开一缕，当即也扬起一个安抚他的笑。  
“太好了，它们正在给你净化……还好它有用，幸好它有用！”唯一猛烈地喘了好几口气，恨不能让把方才围困自己的那片恐惧统统给逼出体外，嘴角勾起一抹疲惫的笑，“别动，估计还有很长时间才能结束……”  
夙容听话地站在原地不动，任由自己的身体继续被这些奇妙的净化因子亲密地触碰。近在咫尺，他也看见了这些微小的物质是如何运作的，它们似乎和自己体内的污染物质融合成了一个个微小的颗粒，颜色由绿转淡，继而变成黑色。又过了十几分钟，夙容感觉到自己的指尖和脚底板都渗透出了一些液体状的东西，很粘稠，味道也非常浓郁——  
“哇，好臭啊！”唯一赶紧后退一步，捂住鼻子。  
“这……”夙容脸上悻然，然而这股子带着恶臭的液体排出他的体外之后，他忽然就觉得通体舒畅多了，不再有任何的束缚感，意识也不再浑浊，神清气爽，手脚都变得轻盈了许多。  
慢慢地，从他体内排出的液体越来越粘稠，也越来越黑。  
唯一稍稍靠近了些，看了看他周围地上这些黑色的液体，咂舌：“真不少啊……看来你必须净化很长时间，也不知道一次净化能不能彻底解决问题。”  
他估计，随身空间发挥的净化功能也是有限度的，别说他才刚出发这项功能不久，就算净化功能的级别已经很高了，恐怕也没有办法一次性消除干净夙容承受过的所有辐射。而且，因为他待在放射源附近的时间不短，身体里的白细胞已经开始急剧减少，还有某些器官受到的侵蚀难以确定，单单是净化肯定不能解决这所有的问题。  
但保住夙容的命，阻止器官衰竭和遏制白细胞的减少，想必是没有问题了！  
整整一个小时二十五分钟，随身空间系统响起提示音：“极限极限，已到极限，净化结束！”  
这个结果是唯一意料之中的，因此没有露出多么失落的表情，他静静等待着净化因子从夙容身上四散离开，才快步走上前，扶住他的胳膊。  
“怎么样？”就好像远隔天涯的恋人终于相见，唯一贪婪地打量着夙容，像是要把他看进自己的眼睛里。  
“我身上的辐射是不是……”夙容不确定，还想要问一问。  
“是，已经净化掉百分之八九十了！”唯一见他极力保持着距离，犹豫不决，有些不敢靠近自己的样子，赶紧胡乱编了个数字。  
夙容的身体这才松弛下来，也不顾光溜溜的身子是多么有损他皇子的身份，伸出手臂便将唯一紧紧拥进了怀里。  
“对不起，让你担心了。”脸贴着脸，汲取对方的温度，感受对方生机勃勃的心跳，稳稳的脉动，仿佛整个人重新过一次，这比什么安慰的话都强。  
唯一闷着头半天没有出声，许久，才手指微颤地抚摸上他的脸，佯怒道：“你很过分知道吗？”  
“是，都是我的错……”夙容知道自己在视频时交待遗言的样子把他吓着了，心里也钝痛的厉害，“但当时，我真的以为自己大概……”活不成了。  
他不是不怕死的，相反，在有了唯一和宝宝之后，他比过去更加珍惜自己的生命，但是国家利益在前，当时那种情况，他只有留下才能稳定局面。不找到放射源，不留下来，那些为帝国强盛真正奉献了一辈子的社稷功臣会如何想？那些好不容易争取到旁听席位的平民会怎么想？他们会心寒，会对皇室彻底失望，这件事也会成为独裁旧式贵族借口架空皇权和平民激进分子对抗政府的绝佳理由。  
但因为这样让唯一陷入了极度的恐慌和痛苦中，的的确确都是他的错。  
“别说了，我都明白。”历经大劫，他们两个人都身心俱疲，夙容所做的是他身为一个皇子理应要做的，唯一不忍心指责他什么，因而在这时表现出了最大程度的善解人意。  
也不知道是谁先开始的，等他们感觉到气息紊乱的时候，彼此的唇瓣早已经贴合到了一块，深入纠缠，炽热激越，亟不可待要将触手可及的这方热土埋藏在自己心底，日日抚摸，夜夜端详。所谓相濡以沫，唇齿相依的感动，也不外如是了。  
“不过，你要就这么出去吗？”唯一放松过后，也有了戏谑他一番的心思，手指往下，轻拍了拍琰穹帝国堂堂二殿下的屁股，发出“啪啪”两下清脆的响声。  
“这么神奇的地方，就连一套新衣服也没有？”夙容哭笑不得地捉住他的手腕。开玩笑，他全身上下热度最高的那个地方都硬的发疼了！  
唯一本想再温存一会儿，但也知道眼下这个情况不适宜继续……而且时间太长了，外头指不定发生了什么，便只好打住，从胸口挂着的空间坠子里拿出一套家居服。自从他做了生意，就有了在不同地方放置必备用品的习惯，没想到现在派上了用场。  
夙容趁着穿衣服的时间，抽空又看了看空间的景象。  
“这是我的随身空间，叫小绿……等以后有时间慢慢给你解释。不过等下我们出去有些麻烦，你必须找个理由堵上外面人的嘴……要是他们问起我们是怎么消失的……”唯一皱眉，直直看着夙容，“我不希望有更多的人知道这个空间的秘密。”  
“那刚才，你是怎么带我进来的？”夙容问。  
“空间的承载物就在我后背上，还记得之前你在我后背上看见的那个奇怪的图案吗？”唯一简略给他介绍了一下随身空间的使用方法，“我们进入空间后，在外面就等于消失了，如果有人在我们消失后闯进房间，只会看到一个悬浮在半空中的绿色圆形图腾。但他们就算触碰，也不可能进来。”  
“原来如此，这样的话……”夙容快速思考着，走到一颗大树跟前，折下来一根树枝拿在手上。“我想好说辞了，我们出去吧。”  
唯一好奇地勾住他的胳膊，“真想好了？你确定忽悠的过去？”  
“当然，不用担心。”夙容泰然莞尔，这次换他主动扣紧了唯一的手，“走吧。是不是要念咒语什么的……”  
“你这是听童话故事听多了么？”唯一忍不住轻笑出声，无比随意地喊了声：“小绿，我们要出去了。”  
一眨眼，两人已经离开随身空间，回到了隔离室。  
唰啦——还没缓过神，他们就发现有好几双眼睛从四围视了上来，或愕然或惊喜或悲痛或惶然地注视着他们。  
这些人中，除了拉达斯是唯一认识的，其余的几位，都是面生。  
夙容神态淡然地把唯一往怀里搂了搂，动作自如地扶住他的腰，很快挑选好第一个说话的对象。  
“父皇，请容许我在解释这件事之前先给您介绍一下……这是我认定的伴侣秦唯一，以及……”他富含深意地看了眼唯一明显凸起的肚子，蓦然一笑：“您的孙子。”  
作者有话要说：真的只是脱光衣服而已……暴露吧，摊牌吧！吼吼吼！

66皇帝陛下，您要当爷爷了

三日后。

威严的帝国皇帝会客室内,穆尔卡德艾德维西索尔负手凝眸,在两个儿子面前不停地来回走动。这位身子骨健硕的老人神色中带着一贯居高临下的威慑力,但此时如果仔细走近去看，会发现他的眉宇之间夹杂着一种极为复杂的情绪,有担忧、喜意、疑惑、犹豫以及深深的不解。

半晌，大殿下夙辰看不下去了,轻叹了口气：“父皇，您坐下来吧。”

夙容则是半点动作也无,依旧背脊笔直地靠在沙发上闭目养神。

穆卡尔看见他这个样子更是气不打一处来,“你看看……你看看他这是什么意思？！”

夙辰赶忙拽了拽夙容的胳膊，低声道：“你可真会选择摊牌时间,才把我们吓了个半死,又主动送过来一颗光子弹,你这是打算让父皇直接躺在病床上去吧？”用眼神示意他快些哄几句。

夙容不为所动，掀开眼帘直视着皇帝，还是那句话：“皇帝陛下，您要当爷爷了。”皇帝一日不打算接受这件事，他就每天用这句话刺激他一次。

“好，好，我暂且不管那个叫秦唯一的是什么来历，他肚子里孩子是哪里来的？”对于自己这个二儿子，穆卡尔说不上了解，但也不至于看走眼，他向来洁身自好，怎么就一夜之间有了孩子？

关于摊牌，夙容早演练了几百遍，台词也早就准备好了，因为这次的事故他不得不临时把摊牌的时间提前，但也并不妨碍他表明自己的决心。而且，该做的一些准备他都做的差不多了，只要再有一两个月，一切都将在他的掌握之中，他对此是有相当大的把握的。

他和唯一的故事不具备一个好的开头，夙容便改编了一个版本，有选择性地将他和唯一相识相恋的过程美化了一番，重点突出了几件事情：

其一，秦唯一在答应和他在一起之前并不知晓他皇子的身份，对他真心实意；

其二，他是个勤奋上进、独立自主的人，不会依附于他生活，在建筑学上极有天赋，将来必会小有成就，由始至终没有对他提过任何条件；

其三，他们的孩子已经五个多月了，现在成长的很健康；

第四，秦唯一明知道非常危险，还甘愿冒险到隔离室来救他，足见他们感情的真挚，皇帝最好不要棒打鸳鸯。

“他是用什么办法救你的，这么关键的问题你怎么不说？”穆卡尔接到消息说夙容从隔离室离奇消失时大惊失色，赶到隔离室只看到了一个古怪的绿色图腾在半空中漂浮着。找来一大圈人没人知道这是什么东西，又没人敢伸手随便去触碰，只好干等了那么长时间。

夙容这时用上了在随身空间想好的说辞，把那一截树枝给拿了出来，递给他看：“您一定没见过这种树吧？”

夙容也起身凑过来，摇头：“这不是帝国的树木。”

穆卡尔也点头：“的确不是，你本该承受的辐射消失了一大半，跟这个有关？”

“是的。这样东西是唯一的空间胶囊里的可再生植物……”夙容一脸的感慨和敬仰神态，“这种植物太神奇了，可以散发出一种气体，让人身上原本已经衰亡的细胞重新再生。就是因为它，我才能现在安然无恙地站在您的面前……”

“空间胶囊？”穆卡尔惊奇不已，“真有这种东西？不是说那只是传说而已？上次我派遣布勒将军带领军队进行外事访问时，就嘱托他寻找空间胶囊，他拥有那么多人力物力都没能找到一颗，你看上的那个乳臭未干的小子……咳，那个秦唯一，怎么会有这样珍奇的东西？”

夙容故意轻声哀叹道：“是他生母留给他的，您或许不太清楚他的身世，他的生母其实是顿卡家的……凯瑟琳顿卡，您还有印象吗？”

“是那个非常爱笑的小姑娘么……噢，我当然有印象！这么快她已经结婚生子了吗？你不早说，既然是顿卡家的孩子那还有什么问题，我改天就把罗威顿卡那个固执的老头子叫进宫来……”皇帝陛下庆幸自己刚才没有按耐不住地发脾气。

夙容却打断他道：“不用了，您的消息滞后了父皇，凯瑟琳顿卡十几年前就被顿卡家族除名了，而且罗威顿卡并不打算让唯一认祖归宗。”

“这又是怎么回事？”年纪大了，穆卡尔这几年的记忆力早就不如从前了。

夙容的语调没有多少起伏地把秦唯一曾经被逼自杀的事情说了一遍，听的皇帝陛下的脸色一会儿一变，末了，从牙缝里挤出一句话：“背叛家族，叛国……这么严重？罗威那老糊涂年纪比我还大，该不会是这其中有什么误会吧，凯瑟琳顿卡那姑娘小时候很乖巧，我对她一直有点印象，她不像会做出这种事啊……你刚才又说空间胶囊是凯瑟琳留给秦唯一的？她又是哪里得来的这个东西？”

“这……我就不清楚了。或许，是唯一那个素未谋面的亲生父亲送给她的也不一定吧。”索性是两个找不到的人，夙容干脆把所有的谜题都推到了他们身上，只要唯一咬定这点就行了，还强调了一样：“在久远的宇宙传说里，每个空间胶囊内藏有不同的宝物，可以救命，助人度过天大的劫难。之前我也是不信的，但当唯一拿出这个东西时，我信了……可惜，它保存的那株植物只能使用一次，救了我这次，就会逐渐消亡，再没了用处了。而且，进入过一次之后它就自我封闭即时报废了，连个残渣都没有留下。”

穆卡尔将信将疑地想了想，算是接受了他的说法，“明白了，也幸好这次有这么神奇的东西才能保住你一命，罢了……我还不至于真要拆散你们。只是，夙容你必须明白，光是我同意是不行的，皇室成员里如果有半数以上的人反对你们的婚事，我这个皇帝也无可奈何。”

换句话说，他可以甩手不管这件事，只要夙容自己搞的定皇室那群古板迂腐的老家伙。

夙辰看了夙容一眼，“就凭着他一心一意要救你的决心，这次我支持你。”

“谢谢。”夙容缓缓舒了口气，父皇和大哥的支持算是争取到了，接下来就是那帮早就该从帝国权利交椅上清除出去的老东西……

眼下，他只需要充足的时间。

“父皇，这次的放射性物质外泄事件很不简单，新建的议会大楼本该设置有放射性物质探测仪，但却没有发出警告，这说明带入放射源的一定是具有关闭探测仪权限的某位贵族……他的职位应当还不低。”趁此机会，他也好伙同夙辰对政坛进行一次明目张胆地“大清洗”。

穆卡尔赞同地点头，对此他也非常震怒，“要查出这个人，还有他背后是否有更大的阴谋……如今想想，也许你先前说的的确是对的，几十年没有改变的贵族制度是该进行改革了。我老了，眼睛看的不如过去清楚了，这次，你和夙辰就一起负责这件事，务必平息民众的恐慌和怒火，将该查办的人查办，该处死的人处死，其他的……还有什么阻力，我顶着！”

有了皇帝的这句话，他还有什么可顾忌的！

夙容和夙辰对视一眼，顿觉身体深处的血液沸腾起来，过去他们都有些畏首畏尾，手脚被缚，从今天起总算能够放开手脚施展自己的政治抱负了。

但与此同时，两人在这次“大清洗”改革中是否能顺利培植起自己那方的势力和拥簇者，就看各自本事了。

从皇帝陛下那里离开后，两人破天荒地坐在了同一张华贵的沙发上。

“大哥，分工合作如何？”夙容直言不讳地开口，“新议会大楼的事故，毕竟我当时在场，调查起来更有优势。至于其他几个公共场所的放射源是怎么来的，又是从哪里外流的，就交给大哥负责怎样？”

夙辰从善如流地笑了笑：“可以，但我希望我们的秘书官每天能提供一次公开报告，能让我们随时了解彼此的进度，这也可以在我们发现相关线索时可以及时共享资源，不至于浪费人力物力和财力……”

“这个主意不错。”夙容认同，“其他的都好说，只一点，在调查之前我要剔除几个贵族和他们所有家族成员的参与权，因为这几个人在事故发生之初就抛弃了理应承担的责任，罔顾帝国利益、民众利益，只记得他们自己！”

“可以，你列出名单，我照做。”夙辰微微一笑，对于这点他没有立场反驳，对于这种关键时刻派不上一点用场的棋子，夙容要替他扔了他当然也乐于接受。只惟愿啊，他的眼光没有差到那种地步，这其中最好不要有他曾经有计划扶植上位的几家。

夙容记忆力优良，很快在光脑上划拉出一排名单，让夙辰过目。

夙辰扬起一个淡淡的笑容，心道他这是手下留情了吧，居然还知道给我留点面子？

但不管怎样，两兄弟这天商榷事宜时一直保持着得体的礼貌和适当的亲近，让他们身后负责记录的秘书官都欣慰不已。

忙完这些事情，夙容还需要继续接受治疗……实际上他这三天在唯一随身空间的净化下，身体已经完全恢复了正常，但医生让他继续治疗以防万一，他也不好拒绝。今天时间已经太晚了，达西医生给拿来几瓶药剂后就告退了，顺便也拉走了在唯一门外衷心守护了好几个小时的拉达斯。

夙容轻手轻脚走进自己在皇宫内的寝室，尽量不发出丝毫动静，但唯一还是悠悠醒转了过来，姿态慵懒地斜躺在床上，一双手从薄被里露了出来，朝着他的方向张开一个弧度。

夙容立刻扬起嘴角走过去，俯身，把自己的上身与他的臂弯紧紧贴合，“醒了？刚过晚饭的时间，饿不饿？”

“不饿……但嘴馋了。”唯一点头，又皱起眉头，“可惜我想吃的东西这里没有。”

“你想吃什么？”夙容心里苦笑，心说自家伴侣想吃什么，绝对应该尽量满足，以他二皇子的权势，这完全不成问题才对。可惜啊，自己在唯一面前还真不敢放这个大话，唯一尝过的食物很明显比自己多的太多。

唯一戳了戳他的眉心，笑：“你没办法的，我想吃冰糖葫芦……”又酸又甜的冰糖葫芦，山楂据说不能多吃，那就换个别的材料，草莓的、葡萄的、圣女果的……想想就口水直流，可是他现在身子懒得很，不想自己爬起来到空间里摘水果，然后再找个厨房把自己那一大堆厨具从空间坠子里拿出来，实在太麻烦。

夙容气闷，“我真没办法？替代的呢……”

“嗯……我想想……”唯一对夙容勾勾手指头，“你过来一点，脸靠近一点！”

夙容把脸靠近了几寸，温热的呼吸吹拂在唯一的脸颊上。

“嗯，脖子再低一点！”

夙容把脖子努力地往下塌，双手支撑在他双肩外，尽量让自己不会压住他的小腹。

“嗯……再下来一点点，再一点点……”

夙容低头看向唯一，小东西这是要干嘛，不过这个角度，这个再往下一分就是能轻易触碰到他唇瓣的角度……

正在情思抽长、心猿意马之际，唯一忽然仰起脸，张开嘴巴对着他的脖子咬了下来。锐利的牙齿骤然切入生机勃然、精悍柔韧的皮肤与肌理，眼前仿若豁然开阔，进入到一片不曾探索过的奇妙领域……

好像将一块冰凌登时投入到了滚烫翻滚的血液中。

67夫夫运动之不准围观

夙容一向以冷静沉稳自持,这份性格上优势也可以说是不解风情的一面,曾一度为他阻挡了不少香艳的追求者。他的容貌毋庸置疑是极容易吸引一切爱美之人的,有时只要做出一个预备微笑的弧度，就足以让人迷恋。

但他拒人于千里之外的姿态又仿佛与生俱来,他不是高山上的冰雪，却比那看似常年固态的冰雪更难以接近。这一点,无数曾经似乎接近过他的男女都深有体会。但他过度坦然的态度有时也会造成一种微妙的反效果，与大殿下待人接物时的亲和不同,他常常在众人深处喧闹和热情时散发出一股奇异的香冷,无影无形，会于不知不觉中挑拨到某些人不够冷静的神经,我们暂且可以将此当做是他独特的魅力。

而如今,这种独特的魅力也在唯一眼前席卷而至,宛如一场疾风骤雨。

唯一凭着本能啃住夙容的咽喉，就好像任何一个具有独占欲的男人在捕捉猎物时会作出的最简单的一件事。然而夙容显然不只是一只矫捷的羚羊，蕴藏在他平素静谧蓝色眼眸之下的未知领域，是属于食物链顶端动物才拥有的绝对强势、绝对力量和绝对控制。

过去但凡有人胆敢窥视这片领域，只会以失败告终。

但今日，唯一的大胆举动似乎没有激怒他骨子里的骄傲和荣耀，相反，夙容的脸上呈现出一丝诡异的愉悦。正如大多数喜欢挑战的男人一样，他也一直期望能够有那么一个人，可以姿态从容地站在自己的面对，拿出一把利刃，朝着他的心口袭来，为自己带来一种足以让所有血液激越沸腾起来的危险。

并不是每种危险都令人恐惧的，还有某些危险会令人兴奋、惊奇，忍不住想要一探究竟，接近它，挑战它，用自己的力量和强势降服它，使它臣服。

这一刻，唯一陡然感觉天旋地转，再睁眼时，夙容已经将他拉入了怀里，用双臂牢牢扣住了他的手腕，压制在枕头两侧，居高临下地勾起嘴角：“你这是在引诱一只饥饿的野兽……”

边说，边模仿唯一的动作，不轻不重地啃噬上唯一的喉结。

唯一几乎能清晰地感觉到自己呼吸的加剧，血脉像是在被什么可怕的东西追赶一般，一股脑的从脚底板涌上心口，又从心口冲上脑门，再从脑门蔓延、回流到四肢。

随即，夙容把唯一的两只手聚拢在一起，用一只手压住，腾出另只手来，顺着他的睡衣的边缘往上攀索，衣摆掠过尾骨，一节一节地细致抚摸，带起一波波酥麻的颤栗。

“嗯……”

夙容眼眸中的幽蓝渐渐的变成了奇幻的青蓝，眼睛微微眯起，眼角恣意上扬，唇边的笑纹又增大了几分，手瞬时舒展开，唯一再感觉到的就是整个手掌在轻轻摩挲自己后背了。

指节分明的手指顺着他不自觉往后拉长的脊椎，从上到下，慢慢地滑过，速度很悠闲，没有半分着急的情绪，似乎只是为了确认唯一整个脊椎的完美弧度，而没有其他的企图。

然而，这种要紧不慢的抚摸和揉蹭，每一下都触碰到唯一敏感的细胞，每一下都在饱和却外表薄弱的细胞上戳开了一道细微的口子，释放出许许多多绒毛类的物质，开始在他的身体表面急速游走。

这样轻柔的触碰，不但折磨人，还悄无声息到令人羞恼。

“……嗯……啊……”唯一简直被自己的声音吓到了。

“夙容！”制止的口吻显得有些心虚，毕竟，是他自己勾起的火。

夙容半眯着眼睛看着他，从眼睛到嘴角，从鼻尖到咽喉，从下巴到锁骨，目光灼灼，直接而坚定，把唯一不那么足够的底气和满脸的潮红所带起的不知所措，一点不落地看进眼里。

大幅度地俯身，把一个凶狠地亲吻印刻在他的胸口，直到出现深红到现出了血丝的吻痕，聚集成一朵娇艳的花骨朵，才轻笑着抬起头咬了咬他的上嘴唇，哑声道：“你活该接受惩罚。”

唯一委委屈屈地偏过脸，“……我知道错了……”

“错了？错在哪了，嗯？”夙容又把他的下嘴唇给用力咬了一口，这下，应该是留下齿印了。

“我不应该拿着抗病毒注射器对准自己的脖子，威胁拉达斯和达西想办法支走其他人，放我进了你的隔离室。”唯一瘪瘪嘴，但当时他要是不这么做，晚一刻夙容的生命就多一刻威胁，他没有时间多做思考，所以在行为上的确草率了任性了些，大约是狠狠把拉达斯和达西医生吓了一跳。

夙容无奈地叹了口气，他也是事后才知道小东西用了这么危险而大胆的方法。

“你是怎么拿到抗病毒注射器的？”

“那个时候听见你出事的消息，匆忙从医院离开，我就多了个心眼，偷拿了一个注射器，不过，里面其实根本没有抗病毒药剂……”

“你个坏东西……”这种药剂对普通人无害，对孕夫却有害。

“你就这么有自信一定救得了我，万一……”仔细想想，唯一的举动确实叫人后怕。

的确是理亏，这个时候除了服软和乖乖认错还能怎么办？唯一用手臂勾住夙容的脖颈，准确地亲吻上他的唇，低声道：“我也非常后怕，但那个时候我没有办法思考太多。我知道我的做法对于宝宝很不负责，你们责备我也是应该的，我也相当愧疚，可是……和你的安危比起来，我不得不冒这个险……”

从随身空间出来后直到现在，唯一在已经暗自对宝宝说了无数个对不起，但也只是极少地削弱了内心的愧疚。

“我只能不停地安慰自己，宝宝不会有事的，他有你强大的基因做保障，只要我能救你，他也一定不会有事。”唯一仰起头，将眼眸里压抑了许久的脆弱和波澜都一一暴露在夙容眼前。

他的坚强，他的脆弱，无一不是因为眼前这个男人被无限放大。

“对不起，我没有责备你的意思……”夙容虔诚地将一记吻印在他的眉心。他其实也细细思考过，如果换做他在外面，遭到高危辐射危害的是唯一，倘若事情发展到只能保住一个人的地步，他会选择谁根本不需要考虑……

这样说来，他也是个极其自私的父亲。

唯一能看懂夙容想要传达给自己的安慰和理解，鸵鸟似的把脑袋埋在他胸前，沉默了半天才支起脖子，把两只手臂都勾住了夙容的脖子，微微挺起自己还不算沉重的腰腹，在他身体上最热烈的那个部位蹭了蹭，轻声道：“那我们以后要加倍对宝宝好。”

“我们会把世界上最好的都给他。”夙容这时的眸色里包含有欲望的成分，再将手指顺着衣摆摸上唯一的后腰时，看向他的目光中显然充满了诱惑。

就在他的身下，盛放着一具兼具青稚却弥漫着成熟气息的躯体，他是如此饱满而晶莹，巨大到他一口气没有办法吞下，又微小到他一只手就能轻易擒住要害，散发着忽近忽远的幽香，坦诚无邪地向他敞开，不断撩拨着他的神智。

也许还有一丝犹豫，作为刚刚从一场劫难中重获新生的二殿下来说，眼前的爱人比任何时候都要格外惑人。

两个人之间的距离长的那么碍眼，扑面而来的气息聚集的那么滚烫，将他白皙青稚的肌肤包裹住的衣衫看起来是那么的多余——

“唯一……”

夙容的嗓音比刚才更低了几分。

唯一没有丝毫退缩地收紧手臂，将他的颈项拉近到自己唇边，咬了咬牙，用以身饲虎的决心将自己吻送了过去，温软的触觉在两个人之间就像导火索燃起了一大片的火花，一瞬间火星迸裂，原本微凉的肌肤顷刻被灼热的热流覆盖。

夙容的吻让唯一近乎脱力，在迷茫的视线里，他逐渐将紧紧并拢的双腿向两侧打开，不经意地与夙容的下肢摩擦起来，这不止是在表示默认，根本就是在催促了！

“唯一，我忍不住了……”堂堂帝国二殿下，也有百般无奈的时候。这样的情形，他真害怕会不小心伤了唯一，还有宝宝。

“谁……让你……忍了！来……别这么罗嗦……你给老子果断点！”干脆主动伸手把夙容的上衣纽扣给扯掉三四颗。不过，嗯，没事系这么紧的宝石腰带做什么……啊，好凉的空气！

唯一孩子气的动作让夙容再也无法掌控自己，看不下去他破坏性太强的拉扯动作，只好亲自动手，把两个人剥了个干净彻底。为了不让唯一着凉，迅速地将人搂住钻进被子。

耳鬓厮磨一阵，附赠十几分钟霸道而不失温柔的前奏，唯一瘫软在夙容身下，两腿微微弓起，任由夙容借助了一盒在床头小柜里找到的药膏对自己身体里最柔嫩的部位进行开垦。

谁说男人就不怕痛了？唯一不停地调整呼吸，尽量配合着夙容的动作，也为了不伤害到宝宝。

“好……好了吧。”里头酸酸热热的，浑身却不由自主地颤抖，这真是奇怪的感觉。

夙容不太确定的又坚持了十来秒，轻轻吻住唯一的下巴，把他的两腿向上缓慢架起，以最标准的姿势稳定住，提醒自己待会不要失控，要记得避开唯一的小腹。

理智与冲动在激烈对峙，逼得他顷刻大汗淋漓。

这一刻的他们，是真的再也没有退路了。

就这样吧，就这样好了，不顾一切却又情意丰满地迎接上去……唯一咬了咬牙，略微晃动起腰部。

让他带给自己滔天的风浪，摧毁一切的暴风，能够让时间就此停留的永恒的痛楚！

唯一闭上了眼睛，从未想过自己竟然能够心情平静地感受这一秒。

“啊，啊……好热，好热啊夙容……”就在那里，夙容在那里，就是那个角落，那个最敏感又最柔软的部分，让它们契合，让它们不分彼此，再也没有任何距离！那个地方，那个奇异的将他们结合在一块的地方，似乎着了火，熊熊烈焰釜底抽薪，这般蚀骨销魂。

夙容如琼浆般的声音在他耳边流淌，冲刷掉他身体深处的彷徨，“别怕，和我一起，顺着我的节奏，跟着我……别惧怕感受我……”

“嗯，嗯……嗯……啊啊……啊！”这么快又这么慢，这样热烈又这样温柔，还是无法用言语描述啊，唯一羞惭地想，自己竟然这么快就沉溺在了夙容倾覆而下的浪潮里，这太过分了，真是太过分了！

夙容看着眉头微皱的唯一，把目光定在他略微涣散的眼眸间，并没有打算就此放过他，研磨着某处往唯一更深处寻找，“我怎么能让你还有时间胡思乱想……”

“啊！”唯一慌乱地弓起手指，一点点将指甲掐入到夙容的坚韧的皮肉中。

夙容就像一个注定伸出高位的引导者，手把手带着唯一一步步攀顶，冲击高峰的时间看似短促却循环往复的令人不舍，终于让唯一的大脑停摆了下来，再也无瑕思考其他。

当炫目的风浪从最高处跌落渐至停息，唯一仰躺在雪白的被褥上，被夙容轻柔拥吻着，从轻薄汗渍的额头直至潮热的脸颊，从欺负的胸口直至……心间。

最后，把一抹郑重而疼惜的吻在了他饱满可爱的小腹上。

68孕夫沙龙与随身空间的多重用途

夙容的身体在所有医生全体确认和保证,已经完全脱离了辐射侵害半个月后,以在皇宫居住不舒适为由，带着唯一回到了拉达斯名下的那间私人公寓。

我们的皇帝陛下看着他的书面申请,嘴角足足抽了十五下。

这间公寓的地址,也早在恩可席勒莫名来访的那天,就从爱普鲁斯学校的学生资料上注销了。同时,唯一的个人资料被打上了军方保护的记号，权限不够高的人是没有可能看到这份资料的。而但凡有人偷偷查看，伊利安会第一时间知道。事关唯一的过往来历以及现在的详细情况，除了如今和他每日同塌而眠的某位独占欲越来越强的皇子,其他人都只是知道个大概。

对于唯一能够将随身空间的秘密与他共享,夙容表现出了极大的欣慰和兴趣。

当然,在养病期间,为了尽快清除他体内残留的毒素，并让损伤的内脏恢复到正常，唯一每天都会和夙容一起进入随身空间约一两个小时，期间用半个小时或一个小时来净化，再用一点时间整理空间中逐渐成熟的那些蔬果和粮食作物。

夙容第一次看到这样多种类的蔬果时，不是一般的吃惊。他没有过任何在田间采摘的经历，所以对于唯一的行为举止更加好奇。唯一有个免费的劳力自然不用白不用，也不知道是不是恶作剧心理作祟，他偷偷关闭了每株植物上的滚动文字介绍框，每说出一株蔬菜或水果的名字就让夙容猜，猜到了还要找到，不然就罚他给自己剥豌豆。

“冬瓜……冬瓜？”这种瓜难道跟冬天有什么关系吗？还是说它是白色的？这不，夙容又被难住了，想他堂堂琰穹帝国的二皇子，什么时候被难倒过，但在唯一面前，这是他这几天以来第N次失败了，面子是什么东西？在唯一这一亩三分地，他只能乖乖做个给“老婆”驱使的农夫！

“还有，土豆土豆！你找见土豆了吗？”唯一笑嘻嘻地在田埂上走来走去，挺着自己的肚子，脸上挂着兴奋的汗水。

“土豆又是什么？唯一，你总该给我一点提示！”夙容有些后悔，他怎么没有在大学时代顺便修习一下上古时代的地球植物学呢？这些东西也太难认了，名字和样子完全不相符的情况实在太多了！

唯一见夙容忙的一头大汗也不忍心了，走过来拉起他的胳膊，一样样的教他认过去，“冬瓜不是冬天才有的瓜，它的个头很大，两端都是圆滚滚的……喏，这几个就是！土豆是要从土里挖出来的，它的叶茎长的比较矮，叶片是这种样子的……帮我挖出来几个看看，啊，可以吃了哎，都这么大了！”

边说，边告诉夙容它们的吃法和味道。

“你今天也要自己下厨？”毕竟肚子渐渐大了，身子也越来越沉，夙容怕他受累，所以现在有意识地控制他的下厨次数。

唯一不以为意地笑了笑：“没关系的，我现在的身体状况很好，托了那则心法的福啊！噢对了，我还没有给你看过……”他随即从空间坠子里把心法册子掏了出来，递给夙容看，“就是这个东西，我从其他位面一位高人手上买到的，很管用哦！”

夙容对于他的位面交易器也知道了不少时日了，但和随身空间比较起来，他更喜欢后者。不过唯一爱好倒卖各个位面商品的行为，他也比较支持，这能锻炼他的商业头脑，也能让他多结识一些朋友，还有机会得到不少奇珍异宝，至于能赚多少钱……二殿下倒不是很上心，他本身就很有钱了，还有天鹅堡周遭至少几千亩的土地，算是整个帝国自然资源最丰富的“地主”。

“难怪，我也觉得你的身体比过去看起来好多了。”脸色也非常红润，生病更是没有的事情。

“当然，这东西是可遇而不可求的。”唯一还打算着，等过段时间问问煞清风有没有适合夙容修炼的心法或古武秘籍，也帮他提高一下武力值和身体素质。有皇子这么高的身份做依傍尚且不能保证绝对的安全，还是平时多加强锻炼，努力让自己更加强大吧！

“对了，我到现在还不知道那些放射源是从哪里来的，跟什么阴谋有关吗？”唯一招呼夙容坐在软绵绵的草地上，吹着小微风，欣赏不远处波光潋滟的澄澈湖水。

夙容最近大多数时间都是在忙这个，基本的情况已经查清了，“每个强大的国家都会有几个敌人，琰穹帝国也不例外，这次的事件的确是有人处心积虑谋划的一场阴谋。”布匿帝国早些时候就派遣了不少间谍潜伏在凯撒星球，默默与不少贵族阶层的人士结交，用金钱或其他东西收买他们，有些人甚至渗透到担任了重要职位的贵族高层里。个中缘由十分复杂，他就不对唯一详细说了。

“这么说，新建的议会大楼里会出现放射源，那些人的确是冲着你去的？”唯一只对这一点最关心。

夙容握住唯一略有些潮湿的手，点头：“是。那个把放射源偷偷带进去的贵族，有把柄在敌国间谍的手里，他如果不那么做，全家人的命都保不住。但他最终还是死了，因为接触放射源的时间太长，在勉强招供之后就咽了气。其他公共场所的放射源质量要小的多，他们的本意只是制造混乱和恐慌，企图让民众对皇室和贵族失去信心。不过那个阿波罗智脑失控的贵族大学生可能是无辜的，他购买了那台阿波罗后就没有怎么管理它，对于它的所有功能都还没有完全了解，它会失控并控制附近的智脑和光脑，大约也是受到了敌国间谍携带的高智能主脑的影响……”

唯一就想，他很久之前就觉得那个什么阿波罗智脑的设定不安全，看吧，果然如此。

“那你们怎么处置了他的家人？”唯一不同情这个贵族，苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋，他会得到这种结局多半还是他自己造成的。

“终生软禁。”这是他和大殿下商议过后决定的，“他们算是无辜受连累，但因为多少和敌国间谍有过接触，我们也不得不防。”

“嗯，这个我懂。”唯一知道在这种事情上，是不能讲究个人的仁慈的。

“你应该还想问我当日有多少民众受到了辐射污染吧，他们中间尚且还没有死亡的，但器官衰变的还是有几例……”夙容一想到唯一当日也有短暂的被放射源辐射到，后怕之余心里涌现出更多的庆幸。

唯一最担心的是与他一样进入过那家购物中心的孕妇或孕夫们，“政府通告说，没有孕妇或孕夫有生命危险，是真的吗？”

“是真的，在这种事上政府不会欺骗民众。”夙容一向相当重视政治透明度，“不过，有几例的情况不算太好，他们的孩子保不住了，只能勉强保住大人的命……这也是无可奈何的事情，医院和专家都已经尽力了。”

“唉，要是有办法完全抵制放射性辐射的危害就好了。”唯一禁不住感慨了一句，但这不是短时期内能够达到的目标，除非他把自己拥有随身空间的事情公开，但转念一想就知道这是不可行的。先不说自己会不会成为众矢之的，怀璧其罪的道理他不是不懂，这种行为看似善举，但却不能从实质上解决问题，想帮人也要考虑现实条件。他可做不了圣母。

“这件事是个教训，在每个公共场所建立放射性物质探测仪的提案已经在议会全票通过了。”夙容也借此机会铲除了一大批独裁旧式贵族，让他们在议会中空出的席位分配给了在这次事故中全力主张“先确保民众安全”的那些新式贵族。

唯一虽说没有主动过问，但对此也或多或少知道一点，“嗯，对于你来说……这次事故算不算一次帮助你在政坛更加站稳脚跟的好契机？”

“嗯？”夙容伸手把他的肩膀搂住，贴着他的耳鬓轻笑：“现在也知道担心我的地位和权势了？”

唯一挠了挠脸颊，“我只是一知半解啦，但看你这么辛苦，就难免会多想……”

“放心，好戏还在后头呢。”夙容在这辈子唯一的爱人唇边印下承诺，“我保证，会给你和我们的孩子一个清静舒适的未来。”

一个能够自己掌控的未来。

“好，为了我们的将来，我也要努力！”唯一信誓旦旦地握拳，笑呵呵在夙容的嘴上“啾”了一下，随后坏心眼地突然起身站起来，“你看看我空间里的这些好东西，不好好利用一把是不是太浪费了？所以，我仔细考虑过了，打算在克劳迪亚总医院附近开一个孕夫餐厅，专门供应适合各个阶段孕夫享用的美味食物，你觉得怎么样？”

“孕夫餐厅？”夙容托着下巴，目光幽深地看着唯一红扑扑的脸蛋，对于刚才怀中之人临时偷跑的行为有些怨念，但看到唯一的神态十分认真，也不好再斤斤计较，想了想问：“你的详细计划是什么？”

唯一颇有些不好意思地把自己的想法说了一遍，“我不想和凯梅尔公司争夺什么市场，所以提供的主要食物不是营养剂，而是半加工食品，既营养又美味。嗯……种类很多，味道的选择也很宽泛。客人们可以选择在餐厅里用餐，也可以买包装好的带回家。”

想法还算不错，但夙容提醒他一点：“你要知道，不仅是凯撒星球，整个帝国的餐厅都少得可怜。”如何考虑民众接受度是个问题。

其实最让唯一踌躇和为难的也是这个，“我也想过，但只是开商店的话，未免……不能突出这些新式食品的特殊性。餐厅里，我还能提供完备的孕夫服务，把食品介绍融合在内部装潢里……”

“提供服务的这条思路是对的，不如想想更新奇一些的方式。”夙容忽然想到政府最近决定拆除几个空中花园，便道：“你所提供的新式食品，总得有个说法，如果能把它们展示给顾客亲眼看到效果很更好，你觉得如何？”

“那当然好了，可是我没有土地！”唯一蹙眉，“再说，不管是开商店还是开餐厅，都没有可能屯出一片土地拿来种蔬果吧？”

夙容从自己的光脑里调出一张规划图，指着几个点说：“空中花园的造价很高，政府为了建造这些公共绿化设施一直都非常头疼，维持起来耗资巨大，现在正打算寻找新的方案……我觉得你可以试着购买下一个我们即将废弃的空中花园，把他改造成你想要的餐厅，嗯，或者其他新形式的能够让孕夫或孕妇交流心得的休闲场所……”

“休闲场所……提供食品和配套服务，外加展示改良蔬果……”唯一顿时醍醐灌顶，打了个响指，扑上去就给了夙容一记深吻，“这主意太棒了！我知道我要做什么了，一个不大不小的孕夫沙龙，夙容你简直是个天才！”这不就该是沙龙的概念么！

“沙龙？”夙容把唯一的脖颈往回一勾，叼着唯一的喉咙深入了几寸，小东西又在说他没听过的事物了，等会大概又要嘟嚷个没完，干脆先下手为强。

“唔……我还……还没说完……”唯一还想阐述一下自己滂湃的兴奋和当下源源不断涌出的灵感，但夙容的动作更快，没给他多少自由呼吸的机会。

夙容动作轻柔地把唯一搂抱着躺在平整柔嫩的草地上，四下摸了摸，觉得很舒服，偶尔在随身空间里幕天席地、胡天胡地一番看来也非常不赖啊……

嗯，以后一定要多找机会，和唯一一起开发开发这随身空间的多重用途。

69创业初始的甜蜜与忙碌

因为放射性物质外泄事件,凯撒星球的民众一度陷入恐怖袭击的恐慌之中,为了平息民众的忧虑,稳定社会局面，“大清洗”改革开始在贵族阶层如火如荼地展开。各大贵族家族尤其自危，每日小心过活，把不争气的纨绔子弟一个个耳提面命地教训的不敢出门,唯恐被两位殿下派出的调查人员抓住不得了的错处与痛脚,嚣张的一夜收敛,高调的立转低调,狂妄的缩紧脖子……

夙容因此变得非常忙碌，唯一也没空闲，把精力放在了学业和孕夫沙龙的繁杂事务上。

唯一先算了一下这个学期期末考试的时间,发现考试时自己的肚子恐怕是再宽敞的衣服也遮不住了,到时候要如何面对老师和同学的惊异目光，他得从现在就开始考虑和做好心理准备。幸好期末考试距离自己的预产期还剩下一个多月，他还不至于没办法参加考试。据说，这次期末考试的成绩极为重要，因为最近有不少贵族学生对学校提出一个建议，希望能让提前修满三年学分的学生提前毕业。

这个建议学校还在考虑，但从目前的舆论倾向来看，学校同意的可能性很大。对于唯一而言，这是个绝对的好消息。如果他也能够提前毕业，早一年参加大学入学考试，在时间上就更好分配，养孩子和创业都能一起进行，毕竟大学课程的安排要宽松许多，自由度也比高中更大。

所以，他一定要在期末考试时取得一个好成绩，为提前毕业做好准备。那么，开办孕夫沙龙的事情就更加不能推后了，最好是趁现在他功课不太繁忙的时候，把选址、装修和其他琐碎的需要他决定的事情都给办妥。等到他真正忙起来，月份也接近足月，可以让拉达斯和艾瑞克帮自己看店，或者请几个得力的助手，问题也就不大。

关于选址，唯一接纳了夙容的提议，挑选了一座靠近克劳迪亚总医院，又距离商贸中心不太远的空中花园。这里沿途有三路公共飞行器能够到达，交通方便，更重要的是，这座政府即将废弃的空中花园是几个花园中面积最适中的，唯一手上的金钱支付的起购买费用，重新改造、装修和布置起来也比较容易。

购买程序他委托给了科拉做他的代理人，土地局当然查不到他更多的资料，只能核对到秦唯一的资金来源和身份是合法的，虽然还是未成年人，但琰穹帝国的法律有个漏洞，只规定未成年人不能以个人名义开办企业或工厂，却没有严格规定未成年不能购买政府废弃的公共设施，所以……

“主人，空中花园是顺利买下了，但是如果您真的要开办那个什么……孕夫沙龙，在注册程序上似乎有很大麻烦啊。”科拉很为唯一着急。

“孕夫沙龙对于凯撒星球来说是陌生的、新鲜的，工商部门质疑一下是很正常的，估计还会实地考察一下我的设施和主要经营的商品，嗯，确实有点麻烦……”唯一深拧着眉头考虑，更大的问题是，他到底要不要亲自出面去办这件事呢？

先不说他怀有身孕不好奔波，仅仅是和夙容的关系就让他不得不多加思虑，最终，他还是觉得自己只做个幕后老板就好，这抛头露面处理这些事宜的事情还是交给一个可靠的人来办。

想来想去，夙容身边的人不行，他又不认识其他人了，唯一的视线在公寓里来来回回转了好几圈，最后落在了一脸憨厚的科拉身上。

“科拉我问你，你想一辈子只做保姆吗？”如果他没有上进心，那就算了。

科拉认真思考了一下说：“主人，哪里会有男人想一辈子做保姆呢。我做这份工作其实也是逼不得已，没什么高学历，人又笨，以前去好些公司应聘都没有人愿意用我，要么嫌弃我的身份和学历，要么就是嫌弃我不会说话，为人处世太老实。不过……我也有过理想，如果有机会还是想做一番事业的，好歹也是个男人，自然不能……一辈子当保姆的。”

说完，估计是感觉头一回说这么多话，还是对主人说心里话，这个憨厚木讷的有点傻的男人登时有些不好意思起来。

唯一却满意地点了点头，围着他转悠起来，“嗯……本分老实其实是个难得的优点，端看怎么用。交际能力的确差了点，但礼貌认真、负责任的服务态度更重要。另外，不会有坏心眼，踏实肯干……”

科拉听得一头雾水，不知道他像评估一样商品似的打量自己是什么意思。

“好，我决定了，就你了！”

“啊？”

唯一继续盘问他，“你说你也有过理想，你曾经的理想是什么？”

“哦，也不是什么大的理想，就是希望能有家自己的小店，不用再帮别人打工，卖点高科技小商品什么的，能够足够我老婆和轻松一些过日子。”科拉边说，边使劲挠着自己的头顶。

“很好啊，你老婆现在住在哪里？”

“她也是做保姆的，在一户贵族学生的家里。不过她的主人对她不太好，脾气很坏，也很挑剔……”在科拉看来，唯一是他遇见过最好的雇主了。

“嗯……过几天，你让你老婆辞职吧，让她搬过来也你一起住。”唯一心想，自己既然准备培养科拉成为站在幕前的店主，总得下点功夫笼络和培养这个人。就是不知道，他的老婆是不是和他一样老实本分。

科拉惊喜地问：“真的吗？可是……主人好像不需要再有一个保姆了。”

唯一神秘地一笑：“自然是有其他的事情需要你们做，这段时间你就跟着我学习，孕夫沙龙快开张的时候，我会告诉你究竟让你们做什么工作。”

科拉非常相信唯一，也不觉得这么一个未成年人会有多少城府欺骗自己，自己又没有东西可骗，立马就道：“好的主人，真是太感谢您了！”

打定主意，唯一转头就把这件事在夙容那里报备，夙容明白他的想法，但并不是很放心，“你给他这么大的信任，就不怕他以后忘恩负义？”

“怕，但除了用利益和恩情来笼络人才，也还有其他各种方法可以防止他背叛我。”唯一不是没想过这点，“这样，让艾瑞克帮我查查他们夫妻的背景，如果没问题我就放心大胆地用了。”

“可以。”夙容也觉得现在的唯一也是时候多接触一下外界，多经历一些事情，什么样的人都该亲眼认识、判断，才能更加成熟。

“资金够用吗？”把空中花园改建成孕夫沙龙的预算他是看过的，金额可不小。不过他现在也不清楚唯一到底有多少钱就是了。

唯一弯了弯眉梢，“我亲爱的二殿下，如果资金不够我一定会对你开口的，但眼下还充足的很，你不用担心……不过我可以考虑让你入股投资哟！”

“呵，你个小财迷。”夙容莞尔道，双手交叉放在膝盖上，“等你的孕夫沙龙什么时候能月入百万，我会入股让你在其他星球开分店的。”

“你说真的？”唯一笑逐颜开。其实夙容说的这个标准还是很高的，月入百万，以他孕夫沙龙目前主营平价孕夫配餐食物的定位来说，还是很难达到的。不过，他还是很开心能够得到夙容的支持。

他最怕的，是这个男人如果蛮横地表示不准许伴侣有自己的事业，让他以后乖乖在家“相夫教子”，那两个人一定会起冲突。他能够在事业上尊重自己，这给唯一增添了很大的心灵厚度。

“当然。”夙容可不轻易做出许诺。

有了这个大后盾，唯一更加放开手脚忙活开来。第二天就带着科拉亲自去看那座已经属于他了的空中花园，来回走了好几趟，脑子里呈现出一个大致的新格局。

他就着自己的光脑，找个椅子坐下来就开始用光笔画图纸，画几笔起来对照着实物修改一下，不到半个小时一个草图就出现了。

他决定把孕夫沙龙分成三块，有两块是实用区域，一块是选购商品的区域，一块是休闲、品尝免费实物，大家相互交流孕夫心得和相关知识的区域。空中花园原本种植的树木只有两种，个头都不高，唯一估计了一下数量，果断把它们划分到休闲区域，取消隔离墙体，直接用这些树木建成一个个小隔断，既保证了小团体的私密空间，也显得环境清幽，空气也好。

空中花园原本种植的花也只有两个品种，颜色不算鲜艳，但胜在小巧清新，全部划分到外围，用它们构建长长的鲜花背景墙，装点在货架台后面。没有货架的地方，鲜花背景墙也是一道足够引人驻足的风景。

还剩下一个面积较大的区域，原本是空中花园的大众活动区，唯一打算好把改良的蔬果就种植在这里，但需要更多的土壤……空中花园上的土壤在他看来还是太薄了，也不够肥沃，但他可以偷天换日，偷偷把空间里的土壤转移出来一部分。顺便，把空间里已经长好的改良蔬果拿一些出来，再即时培养一批，等这块区域休整好了就种上。

为了保持优良的温度和湿度，他还得耗资建造一层防护罩，把整个空中花园全部保护在里面。一方面可以确保这里的空气与外界的质量要高出一个档次，一方面也可以吸引那些对凯撒星球空气质量不信任的人。这样一来，他的孕夫沙龙又多了一个特色卖点——洁净新鲜的空气。

主要建构就是这样，至于其他的细节，唯一还要慢慢想。

“好了，今天的工作就到此为止。科拉，我们回去了！”唯一回去后还要估算进度，新添置的建筑材料也得一样样自己把关，如果有可能他还想偷偷置换一些兽人星球上最原始的一点材料。

回到公寓，唯一又忙着给自己和肚子里的宝宝加餐。最近他的饭量可是迅速看涨，几乎每天都能感觉到饭量又增加了一点，肚子也像吹气球一样变大。

“哎呀，好了好了，你别在这个时候踢我啊乖乖！”唯一正端着盘子，忽然吃痛地抖了抖腰，宝宝肯定很像夙容，瞧这力气大的。

拉达斯这时从门口玄关处走来，身后跟着一位面容异常俊美的长发男人。

唯一放下东西走出厨房，下意识地看了看自己身上的围裙，瞄了眼拉达斯，发现他的表情喜悦中带着一丝看热闹的狡猾，就知道这位不是外人，于是非常得体地笑道：“您好，我是秦唯一，请问阁下是……”

来人的目光颇具侵略性，上下打量起唯一，嘴角勾起挺大一个弧度，“我是夙容的舅舅。”

70舅舅的考验与见面礼？

夙容出了那么大的事,作为舅舅的云柯莫兰斯不可能不知道,事实上,在夙容当日被送到隔离室的时候，他就已经知道了。只不过他距离的有些远，人不在凯撒星球，因此当大殿下通知他这件事,他丢开手中的一切马不停蹄赶回来后,也就错过了与唯一第一次见面的时间。之后的几天,夙容要继续接受治疗,又吩咐自己的侍从官和拉达斯把唯一看顾的死紧死紧，他也就一直没找到合适的机会来亲自“拜会”。

听闻他们没有在皇宫居住，云柯莫兰斯不是不惊讶的,一个人单独联络上拉达斯说要过来一趟。拉达斯心知他没有什么恶意,性格虽说古怪了点，但对夙容一向护短，应该也不至于为难唯一，便先斩后奏，给他大开了方便之门。

“原来是舅舅，难怪……难怪这么的……”一张脸长的这么祸国殃民的，唯一偷偷在心里嘀咕，应当和夙容她母亲长的很像，仔细一看。嘴唇和眼睛的部分和夙容的相似度也很高，眼角眉梢带着一股子独特的风情，美人是美人，就是乍一看感觉这人的脾气一定不太温和，也不知道好不好相处。

“难怪什么？”云柯莫兰斯戏谑地盯着唯一身上的围裙，“你这是在做饭？”

“呃……”唯一这个郁闷，看样子今天是没法做自己想吃的大餐了，幸好刚才做了两道改良蔬果的凉菜，就打算用它们对付过去。

“难怪我看到舅舅就有一种亲切感，您和夙容长的很像。有句话叫做外甥像舅，说的真是没错。”唯一不知道美人喜不喜欢被人恭维，便委婉地恭维了一句，顺便赶快把围裙扯了下来，吩咐科拉进厨房把他做好的两盘凉菜端出来。

云柯莫兰斯扬起一个毫无瑕疵的笑容，“这话我爱听，不过……迄今为止我也只从过世的姐姐那里听过这种话，你是第二个这么说的。”

“啊？这个……这个或许是巧合，巧合呵呵。”唯一差点忘了，这个世界的文化和地球是有很大差异的，不过这样说来，夙容的母亲还当真和他一般，也是个穿越重生人士，还是位前辈？

“嗯，她还常常说一句话，什么不是一家人不进一家门。”云柯莫兰斯怀念地抬起下巴，展露出自己好似天鹅一般完美的颈项，“这句话你觉得该如何解释？”

唯一起初也只是怀疑夙容的母亲是早些年从地球重生过来的欧洲人，如今看来，她莫非也是中国人？这还真的是……不是一家人不进一家门哪！“不是一家人不进一家门，说的大概就是眼下我和舅舅之间的这种感觉吧。”

“哦，怎么讲？”云柯莫兰斯饶有兴致地撑着下巴看着他。

“能成为一家人是需要缘分和机缘的，有时候指的是大家在性格、喜好、做事风格上会有相似的地方，还有就是容貌、脾性上也可能有相似之处。至于其他的方面，例如兴趣、经历还有见解，也有符合彼此要求的地方，偶尔还会出现一家人不约而同想到了一件事，或者对于某种事物产生共同的感受等等……”唯一还琢磨不出这位舅舅大人的真性情，所以斟酌了一下语句，希望即使没能给自己加分，也尽量不会得罪到他。

云柯莫兰斯却是没有说话，似笑非笑地斜着眼角看了唯一许久，而后拿起叉子尝了一口面前盘子里的菜，才慢吞吞地感慨了一句：“唉……看来我准备好些年的红包终于要送出去了。”

唯一稍稍一愣，随即笑开了，点头道：“谢谢舅舅，您一定得包两个大的，要代替夙容的母亲在婚礼时送给我们。我和夙容的宝宝出生满月时，也请您给包个大大的红包哟！”既然舅舅表示认可了，他还客气什么。

云柯莫兰斯愈发惊奇地盯着他，这孩子还真听懂了啊，姐姐这留下的考验题是不是太简单了？不过前两个都回答上了，第三道是不是可以不问了？

拉达斯听着两人打哑语，心说红包是什么，红包是什么东西，帝国有送红包的习俗吗？

不过结婚的事，少爷对唯一说过了吗？难道……已经求婚了？不会吧，他还没有听到风声啊，少爷不是说要准备准备，等这段时间忙过了等两人回天鹅堡的时候再……

再细细观察了一下唯一的表情，松了口气，看来只是唯一随口一提罢了，他应该还不知道少爷精心准备的那些事情。

“舅舅觉得我做的菜如何？”唯一这时的神经已经完全放松下来了，边习惯性地摸起小西瓜般的肚子，便笑眯眯地招待舅舅大人。

云柯莫兰斯又吃了几筷子，不吝赞美道：“味道不错，难怪拉达斯说夙容的厌食症完全好了……看来都是你的功劳。”

“其实他那也不算厌食症，只是……没遇到一个好厨子。”唯一老早就觉得诊断夙容有厌食症的医生有点大题小做了，每个人在食物上都有自己的口味和偏好，夙容只不过嘴巴刁了点，好歹他还逼着自己吃了那么多年的营养剂呢，在他看来，琰穹帝国的大部分人都挺好养活的，对食物味道的要求得多低啊才能忍受那么难吃的东西！

云柯莫兰斯忍不住笑的抖起肩膀，“你这副论调，要是我姐姐还活着，一定会很喜欢你……”说完又难言忧伤地沉默了片刻，神色一正，决定还是把第三个问题问了：“秦唯一，有个问题我希望你能诚实回答。”

唯一见他变换了表情，只怕真正的考验才刚开始，也瞬时严肃起来，“嗯，您请问。”

“你愿意倾尽所有，包括你的爱情，辅佐夙容成为皇帝吗？”他姐姐生前一度担心夙容将来没办法找到一个好伴侣，于是设计了三道题，临死前交代云柯代替自己考验夙容未来的伴侣。云柯莫兰斯今日来看望唯一，真正的目的就是这样，他至少要能答出两道，他才会代表前皇后支持他和夙容的婚姻，并成为他们这辈子幸福的守护者。

他静静地等待着，给予唯一充分思考的时间，但唯一并没有沉思太久便微微笑道：“舅舅，我不会辅佐夙容成为皇帝的。”

“噢？他和大殿下都是皇族翘楚，很有可能成为皇储。如果你无法辅佐他，又有什么资格站在他身边？”云柯莫兰斯故意将语气加重了些。“你看看大殿下的准主君克里斯席勒，他那样的作为才是皇室宗亲最欣赏的皇子伴侣。”

唯一摇摇头，满目的笑意不减，抚摸着有些躁动的肚子，慢声道：“克里斯是不是真被皇室宗亲真正欣赏，我持保留意见。但我很清楚地知道，夙容需要的不是一个政治上的帮手，而是一个能和他组建真正家庭的伴侣。脱下他皇子的身份，他只是想要一个家，能让他在工作之外轻轻松松地睡觉、吃饭、休憩的家。如果在他心里最重要的是皇位，那么他从一开始就不会对我这样的普通人产生兴趣和好感，而是会选择像大殿下那样选择一户大贵族家的子嗣作为对象，培养感情，互惠互利……那样的花，我和他根本就没可能会有任何交集。”

顿了顿，神态里带起一丝娇俏道：

“至于我个人的私心，我也不希望他做皇帝。舅舅，做皇帝多累啊！一天到晚忙于国政，没有休假，没有自由，一年到头能陪我和孩子几天？我年纪轻轻的可不想做个怨夫……”

云柯莫兰斯好半天保持着微微张开嘴巴的姿势，没有动弹。

“舅舅，您满意我这个答案吗？”唯一似乎一点也不担心自己说错了。

“说老实话，我没想到你能把夙容的性格看得这样透彻……”云柯莫兰斯低头莞尔，不打算再试探他了，“你知道他最需要的是什么，在过去的我看来这并不是两个人结合最重要的原因，但从夙容母亲身上，我才知道我的认识是错误的。只有一个人知道对方最需要什么，才能让对方得到真正的快乐……”

“舅舅，我会做到的。”唯一郑重承诺，“您会看到我们幸福的。”

“不过你还未成年呢，思想能这么成熟真不容易，我会拭目以待的。”至此，舅舅大人的试探工作圆满结束，两人相谈甚欢地吃了一顿饭。

临告辞，他从衣服里掏出一样东西，对唯一招招手，“来来，外甥媳妇，这个是给你的见面礼。”

唯一的头上立刻挂满一串串的黑线，外甥媳妇？？？这该不会也是夙容母亲教的吧。他的嘴角不由自主地抽了抽，还得高高兴兴地接下，看了一眼，发现是个四四方方的金属小盒子，里头不知道装的什么，仰头看向云柯。

“你别看着我，我也不知道这里面装的是什么。总之，是我姐姐早就准备好的要送给夙容伴侣的礼物，也算是你们的结婚贺礼……”云柯莫兰斯原本不人为今天能送出去的，但唯一的表现让他格外惊喜，也应了那句话“不是一家人不进一家门”，一贯挑剔的他意外地相当中意唯一的长相和脾性。加上唯一现在有了夙容的孩子，他实在没有理由反对。

丈母娘的礼物啊？唯一赶忙两手抱好，“谢谢您。”

“走了走了，有空我再过来，下次你多做几样菜吧……让拉达斯在天鹅堡附近给你拔野菜！我记得姐姐生前种过一块地，她神秘兮兮说是什么她培育改良过的野菜，那个时候就只做给夙容一个人吃，偏心啊！其他人都没吃过，你抽空可以让拉达斯帮你找找那块地在哪……”云柯撂下这么句话，心满意足地摆摆手离开。

拉达斯这时也想起来，好像是有这么块地，算是当年夫人的小秘密，但他也不知道确切的位置，这么些年也不知道长成什么样了，可别荒芜了才好。

“夙容也不知道这块地在哪？”很明显，唯一对这块地好奇的不得了。

拉达斯费劲地想了想说：“估计也不知道，因为那个时候夫人很喜欢自己做菜，还只做给少爷一个人吃，大约是很喜欢看到少爷吃菜时吃惊的表情，非常以此为乐，所以不怎么对人说起。后来病重，要交代的事情太多，大概也没来得及提起这块地……”

“没关系，等下次我们回去找找！”还没找到地呢，唯一心里已经盘算开了，要是能把这些所谓的野菜也大范围种植，他的孕夫沙龙不就又多了一样正规的原材料来源？

想罢，兴致勃勃地上了视频和夙容提议要回天鹅堡，不知这正中夙容的下怀。

“好，等我忙完这阵，我们就回去。”布鲁斯家族马上要对席勒家开火了，他这个始作俑者当然要留下来看戏的。

唯一放心地把时间交给夙容来安排，两人黏糊糊地说了几句，他抱着云柯刚才送给他的小盒子给他看。“你母亲留给我们的礼物哎，你知道是什么吗？”

夙容定睛一瞧，摆出一副从未见过的平静样子，只轻咳一声道：“你先别打开，等我回家后一起看吧。”

唯一不疑有他，“哦”了一声，但还是克制不住地好奇。

几分钟后，某人手痒的结果是——一脸羞臊地看着自己傲然挺立的部位，血液上涌，立马盖上盒子冲进洗手间，不停地往脸上拍水。

71升级是绝对王道

唯一把夙容母亲送给他们的结婚礼物放进随身空间里,找了个隐蔽的地方藏起来,不让夙容知道。夙容回到家想和他一起“欣赏”的愿望就此落空,还差点被唯一赶到了客房。他悻然地摸摸鼻子，只得憋着一身燥热僵硬地躺下，自己真是无辜啊，母亲留下的这个盒子他几年前按耐不住好奇心偷看过一次,当时的反应和唯一差不多……

可是,他们都是既定伴侣了不是,就差一些个法律程序和婚礼,是不是可以不这么的……咳，放开一点而已也算不得放纵。不过，那整整二十多份用珍贵火棉材料做成的织品,上面彩绘而成的生动图案,给人视觉上的刺激着实有点大。唯一年纪小面皮薄他也可以理解，不过母亲大人当初准备这份礼物时到底怎么想的……又怎么会画这种房事秘术的……夙容自问还真不知道，或许可以问问皇帝陛下，但是，他还当真不敢问。

殊不知，床铺另一边紧闭着眼睛装睡的唯一心情也不比他平静到哪里去，事实上，他惊讶是惊讶了一会儿，但并没有多大反感，和夙容一起研究研究之类的，他也并不排斥。只是——他拉不下那个脸，因为自己的反应未免太快太大了吧！好，就算他是孕夫，他现在身体的敏感系数很高，但也不至于……

立刻拉高被子捂住脸，自从看了盒子里的东西，他到现在脑子里来回播放的都是那些场景！他是天生的受吗，是吗？有没有必要这么饥渴？！！

不行，自己的这种反应决计不能让夙容知道！

于是唯一果断把东西藏了起来，在生下宝宝之前，一定不要使用，不然自己会一辈子再夙容面前抬不起头来，以后也会被他吃的死死的。和夙容签的那份合约在他二十岁生日那天还打算拿出来履行呢，为了将来考虑，现在绝对不能功亏一篑！

不过，夙容生理上的不满他还是看出来了，唯一知道他是为了自己强忍着，半句埋怨都没有，时间长了，看着也有点过意不去。怎么办呢？

想了好几天，唯一决定找点事情转移夙容在晚上的注意力。

正好这个时候煞清风也有事情主动联系上他。

“小友，最近可好？”煞清风还是那副云淡风轻、清风道骨的世外高人模样，一张脸上半点皱纹也无，皮肤光滑，看着特别年轻，一直让唯一琢磨不出他的真实年龄。

“还不错，您给我的心法很管用，我近来的身体状况很好。”好多孕夫身上会出现的不适症状，例如脸部或四肢浮肿、偶发性气短、肋骨压迫性疼痛，在他身上都没有出现。

“那就好，那就好……不知小友可否帮我一个忙？”煞清风说话还是比较直接的，没有一些高人古板迂腐的毛病。

唯一欣然点头，“只要是我能办到的，自然愿意帮忙。”

煞清风的脸上立时呈现出舒缓的笑意，可也踌躇了片刻，好似下定了某种决心般道：“小友所在的世界男人与男人是可以孕育孩子的，我原本还不大相信，但这段时间与小友相处，亲眼所见小友身体上的变化，让我不得不信。我有个不情之请，还望小友认真考虑，如果可行，麻烦小友帮我一帮，如果不行，我也不会强求。”

看他一脸正肃的表情，唯一心里疑惑重重，莫不是煞清风想要一个男男生子的方子吧？

“您请说……”

就见煞清风低敛眼帘，神色郁郁道：“是这样的……我此生仅有一深爱之伴侣名曰子君，他却不像我从小修道，因而身体一贯不好，他又出生在世俗之内，牵绊太多，经常心郁难解……我们恋爱一十二年，他一直抗拒家族的压力没有成婚，几日前我们之间的关系也终于暴露，其父大怒。我本欲带他离开，但他舍不下病重的母亲，只得以死抗争，其父最终有所妥协，但也提出一个要求，只要他能留下一个子嗣，就答应让他和我从此隐遁深山……”

唯一听的不免恻然，这样曲折的故事都能写成一段缠绵悱恻的爱情小说了！与此同时也明白了煞清风的意思，“你是想问我如何男男生子？不过，你舍得子君为你承受十月怀胎之苦吗？你要知道，以你所在世界的观念看来，这男男生子可是逆天而行的事情，能不能怀上是一方面，到时候生产只能剖腹拿出胎儿，实在有些危险……”

他能把琰穹帝国的男性生殖系统微创手术教给他们，因为这个手术主要依靠仪器，微操的技术并不难学，所需仪器也都可以传送过去，但生产时怎么办？剖宫产的技术可不是随便一个人就能学会的！

煞清风听闻这话，沉默了良久没有说话，仿佛在进行深刻的心理挣扎。唯一也知道这不是一件小事，他必须想清楚，因而没有催促他。

“……小友，不瞒你说，我家子君就是位医师，他在医术上很有天分，但医者不自医，对于自己从娘胎里带出来的病灶却没有太大办法，所以我一直劝说他和我一同修炼固本培元的心法，可也一直不能根除他的病。我自然不忍心他为我冒险，到时生产危险我又不懂如何剖腹……看来只有一个办法，不如，就由我来承受怀孕之苦痛吧！”

唯一半天才会过意来，“……啊？你是说，你……你，你要生孩子？”这个煞清风怎么看也不像臣服在下面的那一个，他为了自己的恋爱竟然愿意主动承担危险，还……

“好，这个忙我帮定了！”这是个真男人，他打从心底里佩服！

“说不定到时也没那么凶险，你也无需太担心，你不是有很多神奇的丹药和心法么，只要对胎儿无害的能管用的，都拿出来用啊！”唯一生怕这位高人思想太狭隘，要白白吃下许多亏，“我这就去把你们需要的仪器给置办一下，大概需要较长一段时间，还得找个详细的操作视频给你们看……到时候，你家子君最好也能在场，有许多事宜还要交待清楚。”

这下，是逼得他这个医学水平不高的人恶补医学知识呀！

煞清风感激不尽，问他：“小友这般相助，我和子君结草衔环也难以报答，如果有什么要求请尽管提。”

“我……”唯一还真是有些要求，“其实是这样的，我家宝宝他爹……呵呵，前段时间不小心中了毒，虽然现在无恙了，但身体受损很大，不知道您那里有没有这方面的心法或者内功秘籍什么的能够帮助他彻底清楚毒素，更重要的是，让他的身体对于毒啊污染啊什么的能有一定得抵御能力……”要说放射性污染煞清风肯定不懂，所以只好说是中毒了。

没等他说完，煞清风笑着打断他：“我明白了，有这里有一本刚得到不久的无名心法你可以拿去。”

“无名心法？”连名字都没有，有什么用？

“它没有名字，是因为我得到它时它缺失了第一页，我无从知晓它的名字。”煞清风对他解释说：“但这则心法看似平常却奥妙非常，能抵御外界各种毒物的侵扰不说，修炼之人到底一定境界还能觉察出临近的危险，体外会自然而然形成一层保护的光体，可让人免于受伤。但究竟能达到什么样的程度，我才只修炼到第一关，所以也不知道。”

“原来如此，好的，我会让他坚持修炼试试！”唯一高兴地接过他传送过来的纸质小册子，登出位面交易系统之后就一页页地阅读起来。

上面的语句也比较通俗，但有些字太古老了点，又属于文言文，夙容估计看不懂。看来他以后每天还得抽时间对夙容讲解这个无名心法，陪同他一起修炼。随身空间里的空气有灵性，在那里修炼定然可以事半功倍。

这天晚上，正在烦恼要怎么和唯一亲热亲热的夙容被他一把扯进了空间，强迫式地开始背诵无名心法。一开始，夙容很是怨念，心道这么大好的时间却要浪费掉真是可惜，但勉勉强强修炼完一个小时之后，他感觉到了身体里奇妙的变化——

胸腔里像突然被塞进了一个热乎乎的小球，随着他默念心法口诀在全身上下不断滚动，不消片刻就把他浑身上下都疏通了个透彻清朗。

唯一一巴掌拍在他胸口上，笑的得意：“这就对了，坚持练，你会成为琰穹帝国最强壮的男人哦！说不定还能练就无敌之身，当个超人什么的嘿嘿嘿！”后面那句当然是开玩笑的。

夙容仔细询问了这则心法的用途，静下心来一想，他们帝国的人的确过度依靠高科技的保护了，岂不知高科技不是万能，智脑也会出错，还是自己本身的抵御能力最靠得住。现在既然有了这么好的东西，他自然不会辜负唯一的心意。

“我以后会和你一起练的。”他摸了摸唯一的圆圆的肚子，“你说，宝宝会不会也受到你修炼的影响，一出生就比其他婴儿更健壮？”

“应该……会吧。”唯一还真没想到这点，“反正我们两个每天都在随身空间里一起练，宝宝也能多多吸收这里的洁净空气，比其他婴儿健康那是肯定的，说不定……还会更加聪明、漂亮！”

“嗯，有道理。”夙容看了看脚下的草地，“我看晚上在这里睡觉也不错。”

“好啊！”唯一老早就有这种想法了，觉得在空间里睡觉能更舒服，“不过，那样就要修建一座小房子比较好，再做张天然木头床，把小房子四周都种上婆婆纳，嗯……最好再种上栀子花、桂花树、梨花树、桃花树、冬青、侧柏、白梅……这样，一年四季都会花香四溢！”

“这么多种的下去么？”夙容笑着摇摇头，小东西又在贪心了，“不要太累了，你的孕夫沙龙还没开张呢？”

“噢，对哦。没关系，我来教你，在这里种植物方便的不得了……我只要从地球位面买来种子就行了……”唯一不客气地又拽着夙容走进泥巴地里，一点也不因为要把夙容培养成个农夫而感到愧疚，“以后等宝宝出世了，你可以牵着他到这里观光，一样样地指过去，大手一挥然后告诉他说：看到没，这些美丽的植物都是你父亲我种的哟！呵呵，那得多神气！小家伙一定会很崇拜你！”

夙容扶了扶额头，“他会不会因为这个崇拜我不知道，但一定会非常崇拜你……”

“嗯？为什么……”

夙容扬起唇角，把手指在他们之间暧昧地晃了晃，“呵……自己想。”

唯一个“切~”字还没说出口，忽闻空间系统一声叮呤：“随身空间升级完成，1级绿萌空间欢迎您的使用。”

72炮灰的可怜与可恨之处

这几日的八卦消息,围绕着布鲁斯家族和席勒家族在议会席位重新洗牌时对持的局面展开。这两户大贵族都是根基深厚的大家族,论历史和对于琰穹帝国的贡献，或许席勒家族更胜一筹,但从近几年看,若让民众给评个分的花，估计不相上下。这也难怪,两个家族虽然大,但在公共事业方面并么有什么突出成就,换句话说，也就是不够亲平民,大多数人知道席勒家也就是通过克里斯席勒这个名字，而更多人知道布鲁斯家,则是因为他们家时不时会冒出一个花边新闻层出不穷的纨绔子弟罢了。

要拼名声论高低的话，都是半斤八两，因为这次议会席位重新洗牌多了一个规矩，那就是要得到平民观察员过半数的投票，否则两个家族原本的席位再多，在贵族之间活动的再频繁，也毫无用处。

“这种提案在以前是根本不会通过的，怎么这次却……”恩可端正地坐在克里斯对面，手中的茶杯拿起来就没有放下过。要说，整个席勒家族里，新一辈中克里斯的气场一直是最足的，颇有一些祖爷爷当年叱咤政坛的风范，举手抬足之间都散发着逼人的魄力和贵气。

克里斯的飘逸的长发顺从地垂落在锁骨两侧，他用指尖轻轻触碰着面前的光脑屏幕，翻阅完几份家族文件，才把视线转移到这个堂弟的脸上。

“你当真不明白这其中的缘故？”克里斯的语调总是这么清冷倨傲，令人不爽。

恩可不由得打了个寒颤，道：“据说，是二殿下极力主张的提案。放射性外泄事件之后，皇帝陛下似乎格外……纵容二殿下的任何行为。”

“……呵，你做了这么久的侍从官实习生，不会只看到这么点表面文章吧。如果是这样，我可要收回过去对你的评价。”克里斯挑眉看向恩可，他向来不喜欢别人在他面前装傻，自家人也不例外。

恩可心里一阵发憷，他谨记父亲对他的告诫，尽量在克里斯面前避露锋芒，然而——

这位堂哥实在不容易应付。

“您的意思是，二殿下早为这个做了充足的准备，如今提出来不过是这次的放射性外泄事件创造了一个最佳的时机？”既然避不了，那就干脆不避好了。

克里斯目光审视地看向恩可，眼眸里晦暗不明，“你接触二殿下也有段时间了，对他的为人和处事风格也该有所了解，他显然不是个表面上看起来那么冲动的人，相反，他也会处心积虑地去做一件事。筹谋这个提案，或许只是他迈向皇储之位的第一步，在赢得平民好感和支持率这一点上，说老实话，谁都没有他看的深远，包括大殿下。”

“堂哥，您……”居然敢背着大殿下说他的坏话啊，恩可很想要提醒他，就算在家里也难免隔墙有耳，还是谨言慎行的好，不过看克里斯的脸色似乎一点也不在意。

“别看了，夙辰那个人是不会安插什么人在我身边的，因为不管我对他真正抱有的事哪种感情……他根本就不在乎！”好像是隐忍了很久，克里斯闷声说道，如画的眉眼也因为难以抑制的愤懑和不甘出现了难看的裂缝。

“堂哥……”恩可不敢露出一副同情他的表情，只好立刻转移话题，问道：“我们下一步要怎么做，明天就是平民投票了，大伯和几位叔叔他们……”貌似还没有相应的对策。

“我早就好心提醒过他们，要注意拉拢平民，好歹装装样子也别要在这段时间表现的亲和一点，多做些平民喜欢的举措，可是他们呢？”克里斯头疼地抚上自己的额头，“连表面功夫也懒得下，还以为现在是过去！局势已经变了，在不知不觉中，二殿下见见操控了这政局上微妙的风向，让所有人都措手不及……”

他几乎以为二殿下这次肯定会对席勒家下手，折断他好不容易为夙辰争取过来的羽翼。

不过，他好像也只是点到即止。

“不过我觉得也不必过分担心了，就算我们席勒家拿不到预计中那么多的席位，布鲁斯家也不可能拿到。到时候，依然是分庭抗礼，我们可以以后再找机会削弱他们的势力。”恩可这时还没有觉察出来，布鲁斯家族的丑事会不经意从艾瑞克口中泄露出来，根本就是夙容精心布下的一个圈套。

他利用恩可这个棋子，间接掌控了布鲁斯和席勒两家的动向，最终的目的其实就是瓜分他们在议会中的席位，让一些全心全意支持他的新式贵族逐渐夺得席位，渔翁得利。

“哪有那么容易。”克里斯整天为家族的未来筹谋，为夙辰筹谋，神经从来就没有放松过。可笑的是，他心里比任何人都清楚，即便他掏心掏肺做了这些，也得不到多少人的理解，就连夙辰也只会认为他是为了在将来能够得到一人之下万人之下的至高权力，才殚精竭虑到这种地步，而不会相信自己有多爱他。

“恩可，你最近和二殿下接触的多吗？有没有私下接触的机会？”克里斯一直对上次在宇宙祭上见到的秦唯一有些在意，但探查下去，发现他没有权限查到这人的资料，心里就更添疑虑。“我怀疑，皇帝陛下和大殿下都在帮他隐瞒一件事情……”就是不知道是否和这个看似普通的平民有关。

恩可沮丧地摇了摇头，“我一般能见到二殿下的时候，艾瑞克一定会在场，如果他不在，拉达斯也在。”他哪里有什么机会和夙容单独相处，再说，他也不是听不出来克里斯话里的暗示，但是若真的要他……呵，他既没有克里斯引人侧目的美貌，也没有他这么出众的政治手腕……哪里有可能入的了夙容的眼。

那个男人，宁可盯着办公桌上一个古怪小盒子看个不停，都不会主动抬起眼看他一眼。

“你也要主动些，没有机会就创造机会！”克里斯很想要推他一把，但他眼下也没有什么精力帮助恩可设计什么好时机，只能靠他自己领悟。迟疑了一阵，还是提起了秦唯一，“……对了，你们学校是不是有一个叫秦唯一的学生？”

恩可吃惊地一愣，“秦唯一？堂哥你怎么会知道他的？！”

“这样看来你是认识他了，他是什么人……”克里斯对于恩可的惊讶也有些诧异。随后，他把自己的疑虑说了个清楚。

“堂哥，这不可能，他不过就是个学业稍微出众些的平民罢了……你说他穿的那套衣服和二殿下曾经定制的一套礼服款式相近，这怎么可能？谁都知道二殿下的衣服从来都是他自己设计的……”但恩可随即想起那天对照秦唯一资料上的地址，上门拜访却不得而入的事情，“可是，我也觉得奇怪……以他的身份，应该住不起那么昂贵的公寓。”

“什么公寓？”

恩可便把那天的事情详细地告诉给了克里斯。

“找个人绝非一般，搞不好……还真的和二殿下有什么关系。”克里斯决定要继续查下去，“你最好留意一下这个秦唯一，但那个地址不要再去了，你已经打草惊蛇了。还有，你说你们所有人都没有见过他本人？”

“是的，他只有在转学考试那天出现过，其余时间都只是用虚拟影像来上课。”

“呵，那就更值得怀疑了。”

正在空中花园视察改造工程进度的唯一，丝毫不知道自己已经被席勒家的最难缠的两个男人盯上了。他为了如何安排卡位烦恼不已，想来想去，还是决定下血本找厂家订购一批孕夫人体工程学座椅，还要添加一部分无害的气流按摩的功能，希望能把服务设施做的更人性化。

“不过，最大的问题是，到时候要不要有区别的对待平民和贵族……”这是个琰穹帝国的现实问题，社会难题，唯一想要孕夫沙龙赚大钱，不能不考虑贵族客户，但要把生意做的更大更广，打响名号，又不能不照顾普通平民的感受。

“这还真是个难题啊……科拉，你有什么看法？”唯一看着若有所思的科拉。

科拉习惯性地挠头，哈哈道：“我脑子笨，没有什么特别的看法，不过我也总是听我老婆抱怨，说凯撒星球对平民开放的公共设施实在太少了，好多环境好一点、舒适一点的地方都只让贵族进，她周围有许多怀孕的姐妹或者孕夫都觉得挺不公平的。我就想，要是主人您真的打算开这个什么沙龙……能不能对我们平民好一点，因为贵族们享受的权益已经够多了，在家里也能有这么舒适的设施，但对平民来说……”

唯一立时被他一句话点醒，“对啊，我怎么忘了，这样的沙龙在我看来设施已经极好了，但对贵族而言其实也算不得什么，吸引力有限，可对平民就不同了……”他的定位在当初就有问题，不该奢望兼顾平民和贵族两个阶层，毕竟要专门针对贵族阶层做一家沙龙，成本还要更高，服务必须更好，那他可吃不消。

思虑再三，终于下定了决心，“既然如此，我们的孕夫沙龙就只面对平民顾客好了，贵族？让他们自己回家享受去吧！”

“那价格……”科拉还有担心，这沙龙的门槛如果太高，恐怕没有多少平民能够消受。

唯一自然也想到了这个问题，“科拉，你有空的时候也会和老婆去看一场全感官电影吧，普通的电影票多少钱一张？”

科拉不知道他问自己这个问题是为什么，但还是老老实实回答说：“呵呵，主人给的薪水很不错，我这几个月都有带她去看电影……电影票在我们看来稍微有点贵，不过还承担的起，平均算的话，一张票约180宇宙币。”

唯一知道凯撒星球的物价算是比较高的，这样的票价对于有稳定工作的平民来说并不算很贵，一家人一个月看一到两次电影是完全负担的起的。

“那么就这样吧，沙龙的门槛价就定在160元，进来无论点餐不点餐，有没有其他消费，都要收取这个费用，但他们想逗留多久都可以……”反正他这个沙龙的空间很大，唯一不怕被人挤爆。等以后客人真的多了，也可以建造加层，他已经在建筑图纸上预留了做加层时几个大立柱的位置。

科拉兴奋地点点头，“沙龙开业后肯定会大受欢迎的！”

“但愿如此吧，顺利的话……”唯一算了算，大约等他怀孕28~29周的时候孕夫沙龙就应该能够开张了。

唯一说着就感觉肚子里有了动静，忍不住抚摸上突然鼓起一块的肚皮，笑了：“小子，你也想要凑热闹了？好啦，知道你力气大……”

忙完了肚子就有点饿了，科拉赶紧扶着他乘坐上米迦勒。

一晃眼，一架飞行器恰好从他们跟前减速驶过，唯一忽然从对方的透明窗口瞥见一张眼熟的脸。

73手把手教你使坏

艾琳娜丘？

这里是凯撒星球,那个女人怎么会在这里？唯一偏过头想多看了一眼，可惜飞行器即使减速速度也不算很慢,这张熟悉却令人厌恶的脸一闪而过，让近来警惕心直线上升的唯一不由得起了疑心。

“大叔，我刚才好像看见艾琳娜丘了。”为了保险起见,他立即联通上拉达斯。

拉达斯想了好半天才想起这么个人,“是那个女人，她怎么会来凯撒星球？你和她见过面了？”照道理，他在离开艾罗星球之前给他们家制造了那么一连串的麻烦，这家人理应假夹起尾巴做人，努力乖觉才对，如今她在这里出现,难道说……

“也不定就是她,我只看了一眼，觉得有些像……”唯一不是很确定。“不过我还是希望大叔能帮我查一下。”

“好的，这个没问题。”拉达斯过去除了帮助夙容日常处理，还兼顾不少公务。但现在，公务方面他完全不插手了，一心一意给夙容和唯一打理生活上的事情，不论是公寓里的一个摆设，还是外出时需要准备的物品，都照顾地非常细致。此外，他还要监控外界对于夙容和唯一的任何一丝可疑的举动，务必将所有有可能危害到这对年轻小夫夫的阴谋全部扼杀在摇篮里。

提及安全问题，拉达斯觉得也是时候提醒唯一了，“这几天，席勒家的人似乎对你过分好奇了。”

“哦？你是说那个恩可席勒还没有死心？”唯一暗暗皱眉，这个人说来一开始并没有引起自己多大的反感，但他牛皮糖似的黏上自己目的不明，真是让人越来越厌烦。

“我看不止那么简单。”拉达斯已经觉察出克里斯派人做的那些小动作，唯一在学校的资料被他手下的人查看过，伊利安当天就发现了。“恩可不过是个小人物，克里斯才是大问题。”

“克里斯？我从来没有见过他啊……他怎么会……”唯一转瞬一想明白过来，应该还是因为夙容的缘故。然而，他是怎么把自己和夙容联系起来的？他们明明已经小心再小心了，不可能有相关证据落在别人手里。不过……如果消息是从皇帝陛下和大殿下夙辰那里外流出去的，这件事就解释得通了。

“但他一定还不能肯定我和夙容的关系，否则也该有进一步的举动了吧。”唯一眼下还不太担心，“这样，暂时不用管他。但如果是恩可席勒想方设法要打探我的底细，我会考虑亲自和他会会面。”

“这是为什么？有这个必要吗？”拉达斯唯恐唯一会出什么意外，再说席勒家的人有时候做事有些疯邪，不好预计。

唯一狡黠一笑，“大叔您也说了，他跟克里斯比起来只是个小人物，我以后可是难免要面对克里斯的，现在有空有精力，不妨拿这位恩可同学试试手么！就当是给自己积累点经验。”

拉达斯顿时被这番论调弄得哭笑不得，但既然唯一心里有数，他也就点到即止了。何况有夙容在旁边做榜样，最近还故意透露了不少政治上手段让唯一逐渐接触，也是希望唯一能有所防备，他相信唯一应该有所领悟，所以才会有此一说。

一周之后，不出唯一所料，恩可席勒主动找上门来，不过这次不是出现在公寓门口，而是神通广大地查到他的行踪，直接来空中花园把他堵了个正着。

“秦唯一，是你……没错吧。”恩可也算是第一次正式和他会面，但刚走近就有些迷糊了，虚拟影像中的秦唯一要纤瘦很多，可眼前这个脸庞带着一点婴儿肥（最近营养补充的好），肚子还高高凸起的少年……

唯一无视了他眼中的惊讶，神情淡然地就像看见一个普通朋友，对他道：“恩可席勒同学，你找我有什么事吗？”

边说，边示意科拉动作迅速地在空中花园修葺好的一面鲜花背景墙内布置了一套桌椅，邀请他坐下谈。

恩可神色狐疑地坐下来，喝完了一杯温水，忍不住问：“你的肚子……看起来就像是怀孕了一样。”

“恩，是啊，宝宝在我肚子里有26周了。”唯一大方从容地笑了笑。反正已经在皇室那边暴露了，再在学校里暴露一次也就算不得什么了。无所谓，他现在有儿万事足，谁想来找麻烦尽管来，他都敢一一接招！

恩可脸上难掩惊异，“你还没成年居然就——”就和男人有了孩子！未成年，明显是没有结婚的吧！

“是啊，我还未成年。”唯一要紧不慢地喝着水，眼睛因为有些发困所以半眯着，在恩可看来就显得态度有些轻慢。“但这跟你有什么关系？”

“你！”不知廉耻！恩可一句话噎在喉咙里，但终究还是没说出口。片刻，他想起克里斯对于唯一和夙容之间关系的猜测，脑袋就像被一根细细的金属绳死死勒住般凹陷了下去，整个人都震惊的无法思考。

“难道说你肚子的这个孩子……是……是……”这个人他怎么配，怎么配！

唯一继续无视他突然爆发的忿然表情，轻描淡写地顺着他的话点头，“是，是什么？如果我没猜错，你是想问我肚子里宝宝的亲生父亲是谁？呵，你是希望我说实话呢，还是说假话骗你呢？”

“我当然……要听实话！”恩可席勒好不容易才在克里斯的鼓励下决定要追求夙容，岂知第一步行动还没开始，就被这样一件不可思议的事情轰开了天灵盖！夙容那样高高在上、不容亵渎的完美男人，怎么可能看上一个普通平民，还是个这样乳臭未干的小子！他的样貌、学识、家庭都在他之上，有这么一个对手简直太耻辱了！

不得不说，席勒家的人都有眼高于顶的臭毛病，大概是家族遗传。几句话下来，恩可表面上的得体和礼貌到此时已然消褪的一干二净，斜睨的眼角带着明显的轻视和鄙夷的意味。

但唯一不吃这套，一点也不受影响，仍然是慢悠悠地抬眼看他，静静的绽放出一个灿然微笑：“两个选择。第一个，我肚子里宝宝的亲生父亲是二殿下夙容。第二个，我和夙容没有半点关系，他不认识我，我也不认识他。怎么样，恩可同学打算选哪一个？”

恩可被气的发笑，“我说了，要听实话！”

“实话？实话就在这两个选择里啊，我已经告诉过你了。”唯一无辜地摊摊手，“还是说你两个选择都不相信，那我就没办法了……这样吧，建议你直接去问夙容，我想，他会很乐意告诉你该选哪一个。”

有本事去找夙容质问啊！唯一却笃定他没这个胆量。

恩可的确不敢，光是站在夙容面前控制住一个适当的笑容对他而言都无比困难，他哪里还敢有其他举动……

“我真奇怪，你到底有什么依仗居然能够得意成这样？！”瞧瞧，这就要恼怒了。

唯一无奈地叹了口气，“得意？你哪只眼睛看见我得意了？由始至终质问我、轻蔑我、挑衅我的好像都是你吧……我可是一直照顾着你的情绪，顺着你的话说来着。噢，对了，倒是有人告诫过我，不要和席勒家的人走的太近，因为那一定不会是件令人身心愉快的事情。你还有事么，如果只是来问我这个，我想你可以走了。”

“这座空中花园是你买下的？”恩可当然不能就此甘心，他原本就是来试探和打击唯一的，没达到目的怎么能走。

唯一不置可否地继续笑：“你既然能知道我的行踪，想必也调查过我了，又何必多此一问？”

“哼，难怪……你现在居住的那套高级公寓，只怕也是使了什么手段从二殿下那里得到的吧。”真看不出来样貌清秀的秦唯一竟然是个骨子里善于谄媚的人，二殿下肯定是鬼迷了心窍。

“可怜啊可怜。”唯一忍不住笑的肩头发颤，“你连公寓的实际所有人都查不出来，还妄想一击即中打击到我？克里斯没有告诫你不要轻易找上我么？看来你还没有从他那里毕业嘛。恩可同学，不是我说你，你什么都能动，就是别对夙容动心……真心奉劝你，你会很受伤的。”

“你什么意思？！”谁都怕被人戳中自己处心积虑百般掩藏的痛处，恩可席勒平素不是个容易冲动易怒的人，但此时他却被唯一的这句半开玩笑的话气了个正着。

唯一抿了抿嘴，起身从椅子上站起来，“我坐久了必须要活动一下，宝宝实在太调皮了……哦，你刚才问我什么意思，当然是字面意思，理解起来困难吗？”

“秦唯一，就算这个孩子真是二殿下的，你也暂时蛊惑到了二殿下，就妄想以为自己能够得到皇室认可吗？别开玩笑了，一百多年来，皇室就没开过这种先例！”恩可席勒自以为自己抛出了一个最大的威胁，信誓旦旦道：“整个席勒家也会无条件反对的！”

“哦，这样啊。”唯一脸色不变，招呼科拉过来收拾东西，“不好意思，出来太久必须要回去了，不然会让人担心的。至于你说的那些，我怕也没用，不如就等等看吧……对了，你这么评价皇室，那些长辈们估计会不高兴的，他们难道都是不通人情、腐朽固执的恶人吗？皇室宗亲到底偏向谁，你和克里斯真的搞清楚了？喔……我知道了，席勒家该不会是打着让你做夙容主君的主意吧？啧啧啧，野心还真够大大，有了一个克里斯还不够，还要再加一个你……席勒家这是打算入住皇宫，用美色来迷惑两位皇子，然后伺机……”

“你不要胡言乱语！我们席勒家对皇帝陛下忠心耿耿，对整个皇室也……”恩可席勒抢白道。

唯一耸耸肩膀，“我只是随便一说，你紧张什么。不过你也太小看夙容的能力了，你们都认为他没有半分把握说服皇室宗亲么？还有，你觉着皇帝陛下对我的存在没有任何察觉？说句实话，连大殿下都知道有我这个人，可是克里斯有从他那里听到只言片语吗？”说完，也不管他再有什么意见要表达，让科拉扶着自己向米迦勒走去。

“等等，我的话还没说完！”恩可席勒说着就要上前把人拦住。

这时，一道清冷透底的嗓音从他脑后突然响起，就像铺天盖地的寒流把他整个人都给凝结住了——“你还有什么话没说完，不如跟我说吧。”

夙容来这里已经有一会儿，故意把飞行器停在了另一侧，在空中花园改造好的外围漫步了一圈才走了过来，时间是刚刚好。

“……二殿下？您……您怎么会在这里……”恩可席勒受惊过度，半天都捋不顺舌头。

反观唯一，表情自如地迎上前挽住夙容的胳膊，打量他一眼，轻轻蹙眉：“不是说不用你来接了，抓紧时间睡觉去啊，你看你这黑眼圈，都快赶上熊猫了！”

夙容昨天才和他一起看过熊猫的照片，不认同地反驳：“哪有那么严重。”顿了顿又道：“我不来接你你肯定又有理由多干半个小时的活了，宝宝今天乖不乖……”

“刚才还踢我来着……”唯一笑眯眯。

“是嘛。”夙容伸手就让往他肚子上摸，被唯一一个眼神瞪回去，瞟了当场呆若木鸡的恩可一眼。

夙容不悦横眉，“你怎么还在这里？我听艾瑞克说，你这几天工作有些心不在焉的，现在看来，你恐怕需要更长的时间实习。”

恩可席勒立刻惶恐地低头：“不是的二殿下，对不起！我不是故意早退的……我……绝没有下次！”他怎么知道偶尔早退一次居然就会被抓包！

“最好如此。”言罢，夙容半扶着唯一的腰将他送上米迦勒，末了，一双幽蓝的眼眸沉下，对他道：“恩可席勒，我只说这一次，有些梦……你还是少做为妙。”

恩可席勒浑身一阵冷栗，几乎无法站稳。

飞行器上，夙容看着笑眯眯轻抚着肚子的唯一，嘴角也止不住微扬，“我从前怎么不知道你还有这种天赋……”

唯一昂起头颅，得瑟地晃了晃，随即眼角弯弯道：“我就是觉得，偶尔做件坏事也挺有趣的。”

“过瘾了？”

“恩，超级过瘾的。”唯一事先就给夙容打了招呼，这个恩可留给他来过招。怎么一步步将他激怒，并暗示他皇室其实有可能支持夙容并认可自己，其实都是早先就设计好的。接下里，就看恩可席勒会不会把自己的话当回事，顺利上当了。

夙容挑起唇角，伸手将揽住唯一的脖子压向自己，“喜欢做坏事？恩？要不要为夫手把手地教你……”

唯一把距离拉开一点，扁嘴，“什么啊，谁要你教……”

“但我现在就想对你做坏事了，怎么办……”眼眸变成了浓郁的深蓝。

“你你你你……你忍着！”

“不行……你摸摸……”

“夙容！你可是堂堂二殿下，你那尊贵的高傲的闪闪发光的节操呢……唔……”

74相爱没有那么容易

经过唯一的设计和改造,原来格局循规蹈矩的空中花园已经彻底改头换面，单单从外面来看,乘坐飞行器经过这里的人们也不难发现它的独特之处——

半米多高的鲜花背景墙，将整个空中花园的外围全部覆盖，远远扫视过去,这一片在半空中“悬浮”的花园比过去更加名副其实,不管从哪个角度看过来，都是满眼的鲜花团簇。而且，细心的人会发现，组成这些鲜花背景墙的花朵其实就是空中花园最常见的品种，但经过设计者的巧妙构思，每一簇花朵连缀起来,在青枝绿叶的衬托下便形成了很富有美感的图案,东西南北四个方向的墙体单独分开是独立的画面，要是好奇愿意沿着四面墙体逛完一圈，还能得到一个大大的惊喜——原来这四幅画连起来又是另外一个图案。

如此设计，造价自然昂贵到令人乍舌。但唯一不在乎花钱，只要他账户上的钱还够用，他就不吝啬拿大把的金钱砸出这样夺人眼球的效果。毕竟，过去这里是空中花园，许多民众已经对它形成了固定认识，为了吸引大家的眼球，建造这四面既美观又环保的墙体，唯一认为很有必要。

而且，每次给鲜花背景墙浇花的场景也与这一切相映成趣。

因为空中花园不是真正悬浮在半空中的，而是在事先建造好的一根巨大立柱上修建一座面积庞大的平台，再将土壤有限地填充在这座平台上，种植种类防寒防风沙的植物，构造而成的。所以，这里的水源也是从距离空中很远的地面连接管道输送上来的，浇水时从中央到四周进行最大范围的喷洒，能够最大限度地节约水资源。唯一在改造时认为这套浇水系统很不错，便没有进行过多改变，只调整了水柱喷洒出来的圆直径，现在使用起来倒形成了意想不到的另一番美景：每当中央的水柱冲上空中，再向四周循环喷洒，看起来就好像出现了一座美不胜收的圆形喷泉。

发现这点时，唯一及时改变了原本设计好的防护罩的形状，将方形改成了直径更大的圆形，以便能让这隐形的喷泉具有更好的观赏价值。

沙龙的外围工程就此完工，接着就是内部的改造工程，执行起来也很庞杂。但唯一却轻松了下来，因为科拉认真负责的工作态度在处理某些工程细节上越来越有成效，需要与工人们详细商议的每个环节，他都会不遗余力地交涉清楚，直到对方能弄懂唯一的创意和想法。

这样一来，唯一这个总设计师总算是不用再兼职做工程总监了，把这些繁琐复杂的事情都交给了科拉，只提醒他如果预算超支，一定要及时通知自己。

他最近这几天是越来越嗜睡了，学业之外，需要更多的时间睡觉，也不知道是不是到了孕中晚期的缘故，也会开始感觉身体发沉，总感觉肚子就像是个大秤砣缀在自己小腹上，有时候走起路不自觉就会跟企鹅似的摇摇摆摆。

“夙容，你不是说要带我回天鹅堡么……我们回去几天吧。”这天，唯一主动提出了这个要求。他的想法很简单，天鹅堡周围十分空旷，风景比这里要好上太多，肯定能让自己更加的心旷神怡。随身空间虽然也能让他身心放松，但刚升1级，很多功能还不完备，他多半进去了就要忙碌地种菜采摘或和夙容一起修炼，真正清闲的时候倒还变少了。

“好，我们今晚就回去。”夙容早先撒下的几个大网，逐渐地在进行收网，这个时候离开也确实是个好时机。正好，他的求婚所做的准备工作也大致完成，就等着他行动了。

与此同时，皇宫内大殿下夙辰的寝室里。

“夙辰，我不明白！”视频通讯内，克里斯一脸愤懑地拧着眉头，倔强地注视着从刚才看见他起就没有露出一丝笑容的夙辰。

“你不明白？克里斯，为什么你总是抓不住重点……我说过了，不要背着我做一些多余的事，你却依然一意孤行！我知道，席勒家在议会席位竞争中失去个六个席位，你父亲和叔叔对你造成的压力的很大，但是你应当明白，这种结果是你们和布鲁斯家族的恶性争斗所直接导致的，我先前提醒过你的那些话你有一句听进去了吗？”夙辰冷然地隆起眉心，淡漠道：“我告诫你们不要和布鲁斯硬碰硬，现在根本不是时候！以退为进才是最好的办法，在这个阶段必须低调再低调，是你不听我的劝告。”

克里斯扶着额头深吸了好几口气才忍住没有从嘴里往外吐冰渣，看向琰穹帝国这位身份极尊的未婚夫，“……是，你说的都对。但是这事关我们席勒家的名声和脸面，我不能不顾及！我的立场你何尝想过？我在家里有多难做，你又知道多少？！分明，只要你愿意说句话站在席勒家这边，这六个席位就不会丢掉，可是你根本就——”

无视我们家族为你付出的努力和代价，这不得不让我怀疑，你利用完了席勒家就想要弃之如敝屣！

夙辰冷不丁笑出来声来：“你现在是在对我声讨么？为了你的委屈和你家族现今的失势？！克里斯，在你主动提出要不惜一切支持我，希望能和我结婚时，我有没有清楚明白地告诉你：你愿意付出是你的事，接不接受是我的事，我们的婚姻无所谓公平，我从不强求你对我到底能付出多少。而在□面上席勒家是否对国家有用，衡量的人也是我，不是你！更何况，你难道认为席勒家对国家尽职尽忠，奉献所有是应该也有资格讲条件的吗？”

皇权至上，克里斯对待夙辰的确尽心尽力，但错就错在，他始终没有认清这关键的一点。实际上不管有没有克里斯，夙辰都会有办法掌控他想要掌控的贵族家族为他所用，至于那些无法掌控或不具有利用价值的，铲除和冷藏是更明智也更有效的方法。

克里斯以家族为筹码招惹上夙辰，这本身就是个错误。因为他没有看透，夙辰并不缺少支持者，席勒家虽然强大但也不足以左右琰穹帝国的□面，均衡各方利益才是一个手腕超卓的帝王会做的选择，反而只扶持某一方独大，很容易埋下诸多隐患。

“我……为你做了这么多，每件事都为你的利益筹谋，可你却……”克里斯是自负的，他从小被当做家族继承人精心培养，什么都力求做到最好，在夙辰还没有出现在他的世界之前，他一度以为自己一定不会爱上某个人，心甘情愿付出所有之类的事真是太可笑。然而夙辰出现后，他沉沦在这份感情里，认为自己付出的已经足够多了，多到超乎自己的想象。那么，也该得到相应的回报才对，可为什么，为什么事情并不像他预计的那样……

夙辰无奈地迎上他失神的眼，“这不是一道加减题，克里斯。你如果还想做我的主君就只需要记住一句话……乖乖听我的话。有事要做时，我会吩咐你，你只要专心照做就是。如果我没有开口，麻烦你不要自以为是擅自做主！记住，这是最后一次机会……”

良久，克里斯看着黯淡下去的光脑从喉咙深处呵出一口寒气，“呵，最后一次机会。倾尽所有，心机费尽，居然只换来最后一次机会？克里斯，你真是失败，你真是失败啊——”

顷刻，他将桌面上的一座惟妙惟肖的水晶雕像狠狠向地面掼去。

碎裂一地的晶莹里，再也看不见他和夙辰那神仙眷侣般相配的笑颜。

可惜不为他所知的事，夙辰这次对他如此严厉和苛刻，全是因为皇室成员内部出现了强大的意见分歧，一半以上的人转而看好夙容成为皇储。他惊讶于这次的变故，更惊讶于夙容的表现出了前所未有的傲人手腕。席勒家的人最近频繁接触几位平日并不参政但年岁已高的皇室成员，旁敲侧击，有意笼络，虽然接触的目的还未表露，夙辰就已经感觉不对……多半，还是克里斯授意的。

殊不知这正中了夙容的圈套，他比任何人都清楚，克里斯犯了一个未来皇储主君最不该触犯的禁忌——觊觎皇权。加上夙容有心在暗地里散布席勒家恃宠而骄，与其他贵族争锋相对，还妄想让另外一个孙子“勾搭”上夙容的流言，就更加心生疑窦。哪怕，克里斯的本意并非如此，也根本没有这种野心。

因而，夙辰为了保住他主君的位置，就必须冷待他一段时间，让他过热的头脑冷静冷静！

“大殿下也真够狠的。”唯一听完拉达斯的报道，对夙容撇了撇嘴，“果然不理会这个克里斯是对的，他的性格注定会给自己招致灾祸，根本用不着你下多大功夫。这一回就当给他个教训，说来他也挺可怜的……”

夙容不满意唯一的注意力转移，指尖顺着他睡袍下摆滑了进去，准确的抚摸上一处柔嫩，“爱上我大哥的确是可怜，但只要打磨一下菱角还是很适合给他做伴侣的。”

“哦，为什么？”唯一难捱地扭动起身子。

夙容微微一动，手指轻轻掐住某点一拧，笑道：“因为我觉着除了克里斯，谁站在他面前都像一只逆来顺受的绵羊，只有被吃的份，太没有意思。只有这个克里斯还强一点，逼急了说不定也敢咬他一口。”

“是嘛，那我可要等着看看！”唯一颇有些幸灾乐祸地挑了挑眉头，还想说话，下一秒却支持不住了，伸手勾住夙容的脖子，“你……哎，别在这里。”

“这里不好吗？风景绝佳，星空浩渺，你不是说你喜欢这座尖塔？”夙容故意磨蹭起来，手指头不安分地在某个小朋友周围来回转悠，时不时勾起指尖挑拨一下。

唯一气结，“这是我们儿子将来的游戏室，游戏室！”

夙容低下头轻轻咬了口他的鼻尖，笑着把他抱起来，“好，那我们回卧室。一转眼都快七个月，但你的肚子是不是小了点？”

“小什么？我这个肚子是皮薄馅大，实在的很！”唯一边说，自己也忍不住笑起来，用包子来形容肚子，还是段闵瑄夫夫的发明。他说自己的肚子绝对是皮薄馅大，不然可算撑不下去，道理么跟包包子馅一样；有些人则是皮厚馅寡，看着肚子大生的宝宝却不大；还有些人就是皮厚馅足了，肚子大宝宝的个头也特别大！

夙容听完他的解释也笑了：“这么说，你包包子的技术不错。”唯一有在空间里给他做过两次包子，手法确实娴熟。

唯一一扬脸，“那不可不是，怀孕可是个技术活儿啊呵呵……哎呀！”

“怎么？”

“管管你儿子，他又在我肚子里玩冲浪！”撞的他五脏六腑都疼！

夙容立刻定睛观赏了几分钟，对于唯一好像波浪一样晃动起来的肚皮也表露出无限惊讶，半晌，感慨了一句：“放心，我待会就教育他，不经过我的允许就在你肚子里玩冲浪是不对的。”

“怎么教育？”唯一狐疑地眨眨眼。

“嗯……棍棒教育。不过不用担心，就十分钟而已。”说着，意味深长地一笑。

几秒钟后，二殿下胸前浮现出完整的齿印一套。颜色么……嘿嘿，是鲜艳的紫红。

75求婚了吧

唯一这段时间忙碌之余没有忘记煞清风和他伴侣子君需要的一整套男男生子仪器，他特别找到达西医生恶补了一些相关知识,确保自己能够看得懂各项仪器的操作程序,又问了不少不明白的问题,才敢把它们购买下来，全部放进一个新的空间坠子里,打算把所有东西都准备齐全了再一起传送给他。

毕竟成年人要做这项手术，所冒的风险很大,身体也会受到相当严重的损害,怀孕生子后必须调养许多年。这项技术在帝国完善了这么多年，目前大部分医院也都推荐大家在男孩出生之后一年内就实施这项手术，如果错过了这段时间,就要等到成年之后，而且必须承受更多身体上的痛苦,后遗症和副作用也会随之而来。

夙容见他对这方面的医学知识这么感兴趣，以为是受到宝宝的影响，也乐于让达西多给他上课，多知道些对于更好的保护他自己和照顾宝宝也是有利的。所以等唯一告诉他煞清风和他伴侣的事情时，他表现的很是惊讶。

“你是说……他为了不让自己的伴侣吃苦受罪，决定自己孕育孩子？”这真是不可思议。

“对啊，你说这样的男人是不是很让人感动？”这的确是唯一的真实想法，这种举动一千个男人里面不会出现一个，就拿普通的夫妇来说，丈夫对怀孕的妻子多一些体贴和照顾是可以的，这不算为难他们，但如果你问他们，你愿意和你妻子调换位置怀孕生子吗？且不论心理上能不能接受，单单孕期要承受的各种痛苦，大多数人男人都会望而生畏。

夙容觉得自己能明白唯一的想法，轻抚着他的脸颊微微勾起唇角，“接下来你该不会想问我，如果我是煞清风，会不会也会为你……做出这种牺牲？”

唯一晃晃脑袋，“我干嘛问你这个。”

“你难道不想知道？”夙容用指腹刮蹭着他的鼻尖，小东西口是心非，分明眼睛里藏着好奇和期待。

“呃……其实吧，你就算说不愿意我也不会难过的。”唯一让自己靠进夙容的怀里，“感情不需要以这种方式来衡量，我也不过是一时感慨罢了。再说，煞清风的伴侣如果知道他的决定和做法，心里恐怕指不定会有多心疼多难受呢。不管是哪一方受苦受罪，爱他的人都会感同身受，还要提心吊胆四十周，所以这种替换式的牺牲如无必要还是不做的好。”

就好像许多平日看起来并不算多甜蜜的夫妻，一旦到了妻子分娩的时候，丈夫始终是最焦虑和心急的那个，也只有在那个时候，他会瞬间体会到妻子有多辛苦、多不容易，自己有多么在意他们，会觉察这份爱其实比自己想象的要深。心里会止不住的担忧她和宝宝，生怕其中一个出任何一点意外。

环抱在唯一肩头上的手臂不由得紧了紧，“唯一，谢谢你。”谢谢你这样心思通透，不会用这种问题为难我。

“谢我什么？”唯一转头把下巴搁在他的锁骨上，笑眯眯：“这套仪器的价值不菲哦，达西给我介绍的型号都是最贵的，我可是为了给你换那本无名心法才决心大出血的，你是不是应该给我报销一下呢亲爱的殿下？”

夙容忙不迭点头，“可以，报销……全都给你报销。”

两个人光着身子在床上厮磨了好一阵，才爬起来吃早餐，唯一近来的食量更大了，一人吃两人份不说还要加餐，有时候半夜还会喊饿，夙容不得不爬起来叫拉达斯给送吃的来。后来，干脆准备一个机器人站在门外，只要唯一有需求就能立即把厨房里备好的食物送过来。关于突然间多出来那许多奇奇怪怪的食物，拉达斯极为淡定地接受了，夙容不许他问，他就不问，也耐得住好奇心，只是偶尔心里痒痒的，便开始漫无目的地想象唯一的来历，顿卡家族的子嗣这个版本对他已经没有多大吸引力了。拉达斯这两天构思的版本是，唯一的亲生父亲可能是个宇宙冒险家，天生具有某种奇异能力，还能得到空间胶囊那样神奇的东西，所以唯一也得到了遗传。

饭后消食活动，被唯一确定为户外散步，但也不是一般的散步，而是带有目的的去寻找夙容母亲留下的那块小菜地。

他兴致勃勃地行走在整齐的田地间，心情如蝴蝶般飞舞，夙容将自己送给他的那些发光植物都进行了移栽，如今……天鹅堡正下方的这片广袤土地上全部种植的都是发光植物，雪兰丝尤其多。每当夜幕降临时，这里就是一篇奇景，华光四溢，无数光点好似涟漪一圈圈往外荡漾，让人还以为是天上的星空坠落在了柔软的草地上。

“晚上再来看……我肯定会走不动路的。”唯一在一整片雪兰丝地里来来回回地打转，就像个雀跃的孩子。

夙容小心翼翼扶着他的腰，不停的叮嘱他走慢点，“走不动路没关系，我抱着你，让你看个够。”

“看不够啊，看不够的怎么办？”如果不是大着肚子，唯一真想就地打个滚，自己也沾染上一点雪兰丝的花粉，说不定也能在夜里发光？呵呵，这个主意也许可以留给宝宝将来尝试尝试。

“走吧，我们去东边看看，我记得原来母亲最喜欢往那个方向走。”夙容宠溺地捏了捏他已经渗透出汗水的鼻尖，再不转移小东西的注意力，估计待会要累着。

“对对，我差点忘了正事！”这才乖乖让夙容牵着自己，慢悠悠往前走。

沿途的风景美不胜收，大片的火棉地也让唯一印象深刻，他亲眼看见才知道这种植物的确是棉花的品种，之所以叫做火棉是因为种植它的土壤是一种红褐色的高岭土，很少地方有，天鹅堡附近也只有二三十亩，十分稀少，因此火棉的产量一直就不高。

“夙容，你把火棉都给我和宝宝做衣服了呀？”唯一忽然觉得自己挺败家的，早知道有这么回事他断然不会让夙容这么干的，他可以从地球位面上买普通棉花啊，再说要论做衣服，蚕丝比起棉花来还要更好。他还可以直接买绵绸质地的衣服，绸缎什么的也可以让夙容大开眼界。

夙容无所谓地笑了笑：“没关系，我的东西我想怎么败就怎么败，再说又不是败给了别人。”

于是，唯一被他这种堂而皇之的败家言论给收服了，不但没用大道理说服他，心里还甜蜜蜜的。

不过以后就用不着火棉了，唯一决定转头就找何易订购一批高级蚕丝睡衣、内衣。宝宝的内衣也要蚕丝的，夏天必须给穿绵绸的，轻薄透气，舒服嘛，穿破了就扔，扔完了再买，烧钱就烧钱咯！

至于那滑不溜丢的蚕丝睡衣……咳，可以先藏起来不让夙容知道，等他生完宝宝……唯一失神地魂游天外，想到了一系列的不和谐画面。

“唯一？”

“哦，哦！怎么了？”糟糕啊，自己又发呆。

夙容带着他往以丛长势较高的树丛里走了过去，抬起胳膊帮他遮挡住两侧垂落生长的枝桠，“小心点，这里很容易刮伤。”

唯一听话的注意着自己的手臂和脚下。

等两人穿过这片难走的地带，眼前豁然开朗，好大一片葱茏可爱的低矮植物！

“我好像记得……”夙容颇有些愣神地走了过去，蹲下来掐起一片叶子。

唯一却已然高兴的轻呼起来：“就是这里了，应该就是这里没错！夙容你妈妈生前开垦的一定就是这块地，瞧瞧，全都是我认识的野菜！”荠菜、蕨菜、苦菊、马齿苋等等，这都是地球上才有的野菜！

“你妈妈难道也有位面交易器？不然她怎么会有这些野菜的种子……”唯一大胆猜测，觉得只有这样才说得通。

夙容疑惑地回忆了良久，道：“如果她真有，应该还会有其他稀奇古怪的东西，可是她好像除了这块地，还有那个送给我们做新婚礼物的盒子，就没有其他让我觉得新奇的东西了……”

“那就奇怪了，你妈妈真是个奇人。”唯一遗憾哪，要是夙容的母亲还活着，自己和她交流起来应该会很有趣。

“你想见见她吗？”夙容忽然问。

“当然想了，可是……”唯一很快会意过来，“你要带我去拜祭她吗？”

夙容垂下眼眸，从胸腔深处叹出一口气，“她还没有下葬。”

“啊？为什么……”唯一边蹲下来采摘了两把荠菜就起了身，现在这个月份不能蹲下来太久。他把东西交给身后跟随的农用小机器人，主动勾住夙容的手臂，“是有什么缘故吧。”

“恩……母亲的遗言是将自己的遗体烧成灰，撒到宇宙中。”夙容说到这点也很为难，“但说实在话，我和父亲、大哥都不想这么做，做这样的决定实在太难了。以琰穹帝国的技术完全可以保存好一个人的尸体多年不变，我们当然更愿意选择后者……”

“这么说，她还在……难道还在天鹅堡里的某个地方？”唯一有些惊奇，他可只看过□经过几十年保存的遗体……

“是的，她还在天鹅堡里。晚上，我带你去见她。”今天是个重要的日子，夙容带唯一去见母亲也是理所应当的。

唯一点头，“好啊，那个……需要我带什么礼物么。”

他家小东西怎么能这么可爱。夙容笑着吻上他的嘴角，“可以啊，你想带什么？”

“这个……可得好好想想。”唯一心说自己就是嘴欠啊，要你嘴欠！

找到了野菜地，唯一把接下来的工作交给了农用机器人，给它设定好工作程序，让它给这片地除除草啊浇浇水什么的。说来也是怪了，这么些年这块地似乎丝毫没有荒芜，四周的杂草仿佛受到的什么干扰都没有侵入过来，着实令人惊叹。

夙容与唯一准备往回走时，夙容突然提议去看看天鹅堡附近的天鹅湖。

“天鹅湖？不会真的有天鹅吧……”唯一欣喜地瞪大眼睛，不过转念一想不可能，夙容的母亲如果当真没有位面交易器，是不可能在这里养天鹅的，而且他来了第二次了连只天鹅的影子都没见着。

不过也不用沮丧，他以后可以从艾伯特那里买几只“丑小鸭”过来养在这里不是？！

“没有天鹅，但是……”夙容对于自己准备的这件礼物还是很有自信的，眼角含笑地捂住唯一的眼睛道：“先闭上眼，有东西要送给你。”

有惊喜要给我么？唯一对他时不时送礼物的行为早就习惯了，微微一笑：“好，我不喜欢可是要退货的哦……”

夙容冲着对面的湖岸扬了扬下巴，早就在对面待命的拉达斯立刻摁下了自己光脑上的某个按键。

哗啦啦，好像是有水幕忽然从天而降，一瞬间形成了一道飞流直下三千尺的瀑布。

听着这动静，唯一忍不住睁开了眼。

“……天哪。”

眼前的景象就好像只在童话故事里才能够看见，悬浮在半空中的一座迷人小岛，有花有草，有树木有静静流淌的河水，有嶙峋的山石有啾啾鸣叫的飞鸟，宛如一位等待爱情的纯洁少年，悠然徘徊在世外仙境……小岛的边缘，一道货真价实的瀑布从高空中悬挂而下，虽说没有三千尺那么高，但从地面遥望过去也使人震撼不已。

虽然花草树木的种类比较单调，还不够好看，飞鸟也只有两种，还是琰穹帝国快绝种的最后两种雀鸟，山石的形状也不够奇特，然而——

眼见唯一简直看傻了，夙容直接把人抱了起来，坐上飞行梯，朝着这座小岛“飞”了过去。待夙容把他放下来，唯一才慢慢回过神。

这时，映入眼帘的另一幅画又将他从现实打回了梦幻世界。

“你……你……什么时候建造了这个的？！”就在小岛中央，静静矗立着的居然是与他的模型等比例放大了好几倍的“遇君亭”。

夙容淡笑着握住他的手，把他一步步带进亭子里，“造了好几个月了，那些设计师都说很难，榫卯结构实在深奥，不过都很乐于研究，你看看……是不是真的一模一样。”当然，这些专家们对于这座亭子的设计者更感兴趣，不过，见面的要求都被夙容给挡了回去。

唯一保持着一脸呆滞的表情东摸摸西看看，好半天，磨蹭着脚步回到夙容身边，“那个……嗯，你说吧，这么大的礼物，我肯定一辈子也还不起了，嗯……你想……你想我做什么……”

夙容伸手勾起他的下巴，先是灿然一笑，而后神色郑重而严正道：“那就做我一辈子的唯一吧。”

说完，一枚闪亮到让唯一眼睛蓦然酸涩发疼的戒指，已经圈上了他的无名指。

作者有话要说：求婚是不能少的！那些省略求婚程序就结婚的臭男人，咳……最讨厌了！

76沙龙开张热闹大

唯一眼睛一眨不眨地看着自己左手无名指上的戒指，仍然有种极为不真实的感觉。

那天除了求婚,夙容果真如他所言,晚饭后就带着他与母亲大人见了一面。栩栩如生的美丽面容,似乎没有留下一丝岁月的痕迹，嘴角挂着一弯温煦的浅笑,双眸紧闭，看起来不过就是睡着了,仿佛他们只要轻轻呼唤一声,这位慈爱的夫人就能立刻苏醒。

唯一把准备好的礼物——一个用空间里的几百朵茉莉花编织的花环戴在了她的头上。虽然他知道前皇后的身份必然配得起更高贵的花朵，玫瑰和百合或者更加能突显她的华贵，但他还是选择了清淡素雅的茉莉花。因为从夙容对她一生的描述中就可以知道,这不是一位活在世俗眼光中的女子，她由始至终都秉持着一颗最纯粹的纯爱之心,对待自己的丈夫和孩子，愿意为爱情献祭，愿意偏安一隅守着一方小小的自由田地……这样的女子的确不像这个世界的人，她骨子里散发的气质与淡然幽香让唯一突然联想到了茉莉。

夙容看着这个花环，很笃定地说：“她一定会喜欢这份礼物。”

“嗯，我也觉得。”唯一甚至觉得，自己将花环戴上她头顶的时候，她嘴角的弧度诡异地拉大了一些。

结束了与母亲愉快的会面，唯一和夙容没有回到卧室，而是再次降到地面，挑选了一块小高地，背靠背坐在一大片的发光植物中间，看着整个世界在他们的视线中变得莹润光耀，明锐闪烁。

两个人十指紧扣在一起，相视莞尔，什么也不说，却能清楚地听见彼此想要倾诉给对方的语言。

此时无声胜有声。

当然，求婚是求了，但因为唯一还未成年，正式结婚仍旧需要等待。

几天后，唯一的孕夫沙龙要开张了。在开张之前，唯一为自己的改良蔬果写好了一套极具技术含量和忽悠功能的介绍词，写完之后让科拉阅读了一遍，问他有没有什么问题。

科拉惊奇地问道：“主人，原来您还是个植物学家哦？真是没看出来，我一直不知道您是学什么的，今天才大开眼界。主人，您改良蔬果的方法可一定不能告诉给别人知道，我看应该尽早申请国家专利保护。”

“呃……这个啊，其实不申请也没关系的，这个秘方我从来没有告诉过其他人，别人也看不出来，你不用担心，不用担心的呵呵。”忽悠老实人真是一项艰难的工作，唯一莫名的有些心虚，但科拉这副全然相信毫不怀疑的态度也让他放了心，要知道老实人忽悠起人来可是一来一个准，保管以后不用让他操心顾客对沙龙的信任度。

夙容看过他的介绍词之后只说了一句话：“嗯，从我这儿偷师的不赖。”

唯一无语地白了他一眼。

“对了，你还没有告诉我，天鹅湖的空中小岛是怎么建成的，你不是说当初你妈妈建造天鹅堡时就用掉了那块具有反引力功能的宇宙物质了吗？”夙容现在也学会了对他卖关子，求婚当晚嘴巴还咬得死死的，就是不肯说。

夙容嘴角噙笑，对上唯一浓郁的墨色眼眸，道：“这你都猜不到……”

“难道说还有一块剩下的，妈妈留给了你？但是你一直隐瞒着没有告诉我。”唯一哼哼鼻子，这样好的东西只用在一座小岛上，暴敛天物啊！

夙容心知他又在动心思，笑着捏住他的下巴晃了晃，“别想了，再建造一座城堡是不能了，那块东西只剩下很少的一点点，刚够我把小岛挂上天。你以为这很容易么，要计算精确才不至于让小岛悬浮上天之后摇摇晃晃，之前还失败过好几次，因为小岛原本的质量太大了，机器人还花了好几天搬走了不少泥石。”

唯一觉着有点可惜，“那……以后就没有办法再悬浮其他的建筑物了哦。”

“一座天鹅堡，一座天鹅湖小岛，你还不知足啊……”夙容皱着眉头想了想，“要不，我再把天鹅堡仔细翻一遍，或许母亲有留下什么惊喜给我也不一定。”

“会吗？”明知道夙容说这话是为了哄自己开心，唯一还是心花怒放起来，“小岛我是真的很喜欢，等以后有空了会好好打理它，几年之后保证比现在还要漂亮好几倍！到时候，宝宝也该到了能外出玩耍的时候，他也肯定会喜欢这个空中乐园的！”

夙容迟疑了一会儿，才笑着点点头：“看来我们儿子的私人乐园，放眼整个琰穹帝国都没人能比得上了。”

不过可惜啊，他原本的小算盘是把这座小岛送给唯一，当做今后他们俩的二人世界，随时能做做亲密之事的绝妙场所……无奈爱人有了儿子，现在什么事第一步考虑的都是儿子，自己的计划算是泡汤了。

想着想着，手指抚摸上唯一的愈渐圆滚的肚子，瞅了半天觉得比昨天晚上要小一些，奇怪道：“怎么还能越长越回去么？为什么我觉得你的肚子扁下去了……”

“这个啊……”唯一见怪不怪地拍拍他的脸，“昨晚上，我们儿子看见你早回来了非常高兴，就扭扭屁股挥舞小手来欢迎你啊，肚子就特别的鼓。现在么……他听见爸爸和父亲在一个劲地唠唠叨叨，又不跟他说话，于是昏昏欲睡，所以就潜水去咯！”

夙容先是一愣，跟着忍不住轻笑出声：“哦，他在潜水……”

“嗯，潜水个把小时他又会出来冒头的，不信你等着看呀，过会儿肚子又会鼓起来了！现在他又长大了一些，知道手脚并用了，有时候我在肚子上看见好几个鼓包，还是同时出现的，都会怀疑他是不是连屁股也用上了。”唯一一本正经研究状。

夙容也神色认真地思考状，“嗯，有可能，但也有可能是你最近玩打地鼠玩多了……”

“啊？”唯一好半天领会过来夙容是在说玩笑，嘴角一抽，“什么打地鼠，儿子如果知道你说他是地鼠会生气的哦！而且，本来我把手放在哪，他就会在哪里踢我一下嘛，要不你也试试！”

夙容憋着笑把手掌放在了唯一肚脐上方的位置，静静等待着潜水中的儿子出来冒头。

十来秒过去了，唯一的肚皮还是纹丝不动，夙容看向唯一。

唯一瞪着他道：“急什么，继续放着！”

不消片刻，夙容果真感觉到手掌下方鼓起来一块圆圆的小土包，嚯，把他整个掌心都顶了起来，顿时吓了一大跳！

唯一顾不得自己的肚皮被拉扯的生疼，翘起嘴角：“再放在另外一边试试。”

夙容把手掌抬起来，放在了距离肚脐更远一点的地方，靠近唯一的右侧腰部。结果，这次宝宝的动作更快，几秒钟就找到了他，也不知是用手还是用脚那么使劲挠了那么一下，把唯一疼的嗷嗷一叫。

两个人就跟做试验似的在肚皮上和儿子玩起了游戏，你追我跑，不亦乐乎。

==========================

在甜蜜的孕期中，沙龙开张的日子终于如期而至。

科拉有些忐忑不安地看着镜子里装扮一新的自己，“主人，你……你真的打算让我做店长啊，我我……我什么都不懂，什么也不会。”更让他受宠若惊的是，唯一还决定店内一概不使用机器人，让他的妻子站在门口迎宾，和其他雇佣的几位年纪不小的妇女一块向客人介绍店内的服务和商品，还兼顾客服的工作，这真是任务艰巨呀！

唯一也不鼓励他，只笑着问：“我们店内所有孕夫和孕妇食品的特色是什么？改良蔬果有什么好处，它们和常见的帝国蔬果有什么不同？孕夫和孕妇在孕期内应该注意哪方面的营养和活动？这几个问题你都回答给我听听……”

科拉虽然性格老实，但脑子并不笨，记性也好，思路也够清晰，因此很快对答如流，每个问题都回答的极为详尽，且切中要点。

“看吧，你还说自己什么都不懂？”唯一用力拍了拍他的脊梁，“你就是我选定的店主，在沙龙里你就是老板，店面上出了什么事都要你全权处理！你记住，就算你怀疑自己的能力，也不要怀疑我的眼光！我说你能行，你就必须行！”

科拉顺势神情激昂地两脚一并，目光火热道，“是！”

唯一满意地点点头，示意拉达斯再帮他看看科拉的衣装。说起来，拉达斯也为沙龙贡献了一份力量，在开业前一个月，他负责培训了包括科拉和他的妻子在内的所有工作人员，力求让他们具有宛如专业管家那样得体、优雅、不卑不亢的服务姿态和执行力。经过他的调教，全体人员不仅在衣着和举止言行上，连带着气质都全部焕然一新。

之所以有这种培训，唯一是为了提高孕夫沙龙的整体档次，同时，也让那些好奇的贵族们见识见识，一个平民开的沙龙能有多么特别和高端。

最为特别的是，沙龙的开张没有举办任何节目，唯一只是让科拉把大门敞开，让整齐划一的穿着统一制服的“顾客管家”列队迎宾。沙龙上方悬挂上一道全系影像广告屏，打出沙龙的名字——孕味沙龙，简洁直接地介绍了沙龙的经营项目和内部设施，并且明码标价。针对的主要顾客群是平民孕妇和孕夫，以及他们的家人和朋友。广告屏两侧还有两个特大号闪光屏，上面来回滚动的只有两句话：欢迎光临孕味沙龙！本店走亲民路线哦亲，贵族亲们恕不接待，但愿意与平民为友者除外。

最后一句话，是唯一临时加上去的，毕竟也要把那些不具有迂腐陈旧思想的好贵族考虑进来不是？

“口气还真不小，居然不让贵族入内？沙龙是个什么东西，古里古怪的名字……”乔治安娜翘着刚做好的荧光指甲坐在恩可席勒身旁，像没长骨头似的靠在他的肩头，语气不屑地嗤笑一声。

恩可席勒的脸上却无半分笑意，眉梢斜斜挑起，想起今早克里斯警告自己的那席话。

“愚蠢之极！在没有和我商量过的情况下，居然就敢私自撺掇你父亲和我父亲，煽动家族里的几个老家伙去和皇室的人接触，你到底有没有脑子？！”他还从未见过克里斯这样生气，连弓起的指尖都微微颤抖起来。

看来，传闻说克里斯在大殿下那里失宠的事，莫不是事实？

“哥哥，再不行动，席勒家就要被别人踩在脚下了，再说这样做对您和大殿下也是有利的……”他急于反驳。

“你是白痴吗？！不管你们做什么，不管席勒家的任何一个人做了什么，只要行差踏错一步，大殿下都只会把这笔账算在我的头上，认为是我的主意！别人都道我多么高不可攀、身份尊贵，要风得风要雨得雨，可在我看来，我就只是一直不断给家族擦屁股的可怜虫罢了！”克里斯的双眸里掀起一片猩红，俨然好几天都未能好眠。

但凡他能预先得知这件事，定然会阻止，夙辰就不会指责他，两人的关系就不会变得这般糟糕。现在可好，夙辰以为是他指使家中长辈私下活动，家族里的人又认为他过河拆桥，不顾他们死活，简直里外不是人！

“哥哥，怎么会……父亲他们明明……”不遗余力地在讨好那几个古板的皇室长老，怎么会像克里斯说的那样，反而引起了皇室的猜忌呢？

克里斯怒极反笑，无力对他解释这其中的缘由，只好气哼道：“这段时间什么也不要做，做好你的侍从官实习生就好！其他的事全部押后，等我理清楚思路再说，我太累了，要休息几天……要是你父亲或其他长辈来问，我也是这句话！”

恩可席勒细细咂摸了克里斯的话，明白了一部分，却还是有一些事怎么也想不通。秦唯一怎么看都不值得他们畏缩拳脚，稍微使出一点手段应当就能把他从二殿下身边拔除，但既然克里斯说了什么也不准做，他也不好出手。

不过，席勒家的人要达到目的，也并不是每次都要自己出手的。他这时才记起身边还有位美女乔治安娜，笑意温和地看着她的眼睛，道：“你的那个朋友，真是秦唯一的表姐？”

“当然，我还亲眼见过他们家的照片呢。”乔治安娜把自己的大腿往恩可膝盖上蹭了蹭，“要让她过来这里么……”她瞄了一眼这家看起来确实相当吸人眼球的沙龙。

恩可席勒颔首，眸底溅起一道轻蔑的光，“就让她马上过来，好好地给她的表弟送上一份丰厚的开张贺礼吧！”

77先下手为强

自己筹划了许久的沙龙今日开张，唯一却没有在店内出现,而是一大早就乘坐上纯白色米迦勒,在拉达斯的陪同之下来到了皇宫。

这是他第二次来到这座金碧辉煌的皇宫。

“大叔，上次我来皇宫时整个人都迷迷糊糊的,光待在夙容的寝室里休息了，都没有机会出去走走。”唯一那个时候过度使用精神力,一连几天都精神不济,被夙容勒令不准出门，但也乐得两耳不闻窗外事，一心只想着怎么为夙容彻底净化身上的放射性损伤。

拉达斯笑言：“今天我可以陪着你到处走走。”夙容已经把唯一要来皇宫拜访大殿下和克里斯的事情知会了皇帝陛下一声，皇帝陛下要不是这两日忙着和几个半只脚入土的皇室宗亲虚与委蛇,也有心见见这位未成年的准儿媳。不过,他也不急于一时,心想先用克里斯试探试探他也不错，便吩咐自己贴身的侍从官重新设定皇宫护卫管理系统，授予唯一部分特权，让他可以随意在皇宫内行走。

“嗯，那等待会我们出来，你陪我到处转转……”唯一似乎没有丝毫心理负担，甫一进来，还饶有兴致的东张西望，欣赏皇宫内高架桥式的皇帝专属通道。这趟，他是主动来拜访大殿下和克里斯的。虽说是有备而来，但主要目的却不是与夙辰会面，而是想要与传说中的克里斯打个招呼。

临近大殿下的会客厅，唯一突然脑抽地想，这妯娌关系嘛的……据说比婆媳关系更难处理？！

稍稍令唯一出乎意料的是，大殿下似乎公务繁忙没有空和他见面，招待唯一和拉达斯一同进门的，是他的首席侍从官。这等待遇也算是给予足够的重视了，更何况人家的准主君并没有临场溜号，而是挂出完美无垢的标志性笑容，姿态高贵地端坐在沙发上，神态悠然地捧着一只金色双耳茶壶，亲自为贵客斟茶。

琰穹帝国当然没有茶，唯一看到的是皇宫中惯用的一种口味独特的营养剂饮料。

“您好，克里斯席勒阁下。”唯一笑意自然的走近，克里斯还未开口，先对他点了点头。

克里斯勾起嘴角，手臂优雅在空中滑了个半圈弧，“请坐，秦唯一阁下。”

两位都还没有与准伴侣正式成婚，当然还是不配使用“殿下”这种尊称的。

拉达斯选择了一个较为靠后的位置，中规中矩地站在了唯一的身后，一副眼观鼻鼻观心的模样。

“说实话，听闻你要主动拜访我，我倒是突然对你有些刮目相看了。”克里斯思虑了一晚，还是决定和用直白简洁的态度接待秦唯一，毕竟以他的地位，在没有丝毫证据表明秦唯一会威胁到席勒家之前，就因为他怀有二殿下的子嗣而乱了阵脚，是极为丢份的事情。

唯一异常受用地笑了笑：“能让克里斯阁下刮目相看，真是我的荣幸。我今天过来，其实没什么特别的目的，只是长期以来有诸多疑惑想不明白……想要请教请教阁下。”

“噢？”克里斯淡色的眼瞳微微一动，将一只茶杯往唯一面前推了推，“阁下有疑惑不去请教近在咫尺的二殿下，为何要来找我？”

“呵呵，夙容近来很忙，我想夙辰大殿下也是一样。不过是一点小事，我自己处理就好，不必要劳烦他的。再说，早就想与克里斯阁下见上一面，实际上也是我为了掩饰自己的唐突，不得不找了个说得过去的借口罢了……嘻，我年纪小很多事情都还不太懂，如果有说错做错的地方，还请克里斯阁下不要放在心上，与我一般见识。”

克里斯禁不住在心里哼笑了一声，年纪小不懂事？瞧这牙尖嘴利的，句句话里透着深意，哪里是不谙世事的样子。

“秦唯一阁下客气，我这个人做事一向公允，也有自己的原则和准则，任何时候，只要别人不主动触犯我的禁忌，不妄图侵犯我的利益……我哪里又会有闲工夫与他们计较。”言下之意，警告唯一千万不要做那个拦路的绊脚石。

“这是自然，只是我不知道，阁下所言的利益是否也将大殿下包含其中呢？”唯一不自觉挑高了眉梢，颇有与夙容一贯的那种咄咄逼人相似的凛然风姿。

克里斯双眸骤敛，“当然，你这话是什么意思？”

“既然如此，我与夙容的关系影响到了大殿下和阁下的利益了吗？为什么您三番两次指使席勒家的人纠缠住我不放呢？”唯一正襟危坐，终于切入正题。

“三番两次？！这话可说的过重了……”克里斯没料想他会直接这么问，但恩可这回做事确实留下了不少痕迹，他已经提醒过他几次，让他稍安勿躁，静观其变。今日秦唯一却主动找上门来敢于他对峙，难道恩可又做了什么自己不知道的事？

唯一索性把话全部敞开来说，“如果是阁下想要知道我的底细，您只要开口，我必然知无不言，实在没有必要让恩可到我这来耀武扬威、言辞威胁。因为，以您的身份，确实有立场关心夙容，质问我的过去和我肚子里孩子的来历，但恩可没有！这点，我想您应当非常清楚……”

听闻此言，克里斯蓦然头疼起来，这个秦唯一，看样子是打算在自己这里先声夺人了。然而他把说辞放在了这个层面，的确占了一个理字，相反，恩可那次私下质问唯一的小动作对夙容来说是太过失礼了，再说得严重一点，简直算得上冒犯了！如果夙容要抓住这点不放，饶是克里斯自己也难以为他辩解。

“居然有这种事？我倒半点不曾知晓，真是让阁下见笑了。恩可从小被家里人骄纵惯了，对二殿下又心怀歆慕之心，因此举止行为上难免有些……呵，阁下深受夙容百般宠爱，又岂会与他一般见识？”克里斯表面上好像是在赔礼，实则依然对恩可有所袒护，从头到尾也没表露出道歉的意思。

唯一早预料到他的这种态度，淡然一笑，继续依照着自己设计的剧本往下说：“如果只是误会一场，这一页翻过去也就是了。不过，既然阁下和恩可对我这个人如此感兴趣，我想，有些事还是一次性说清楚让大家知道比较好，也免得今后猜来猜去的，再生出许多误会……也连累夙容和大殿下之间无端端生出嫌隙。不如您问我答，今天我就坐在这里，一直到回答到您满意为止，如何？”

“呃……这个……”这一招主动出击，顿时让克里斯有种被奸诈小孩赖上了的诡异感觉。谁能想到他会主动而坦白地把自己送到他面前，无形中让克里斯设想的诸多后招都没了用武之地。

唯一笑着动了动腰，貌似有点酸疼啊，催促他：“阁下不用担心侵犯到我的隐私，都快是一家人了，还谈什么隐私不隐私的。这样吧，我先告诉您两件您必定想知道的事：第一件，我肚子里的孩子是夙容的种，这是千真万确的事，有基因图谱为证；第二件，有关我的身世，以前在艾罗星球我是由养父养母养大的，绝对的平民，从小打到的经历都乏善可陈，但前段时间我的亲生母亲浮出了水面……这件事是夙容瞒着我帮我查到的，据说她叫什么什么顿卡……我没一点印象，听姓氏貌似是个贵族，不过我并不打算认祖归宗。”

顿卡？！克里斯霎时一惊，诧然地凝视着秦唯一。怎么可能，难道是那个顿卡家族？

不妙，如果这个秦唯一果真是顿卡家族的人，一旦联合起顿卡家族的利益……夙辰现在仅存的一点高于夙容的优势根本不够瞧的。况且，如果这是真的，他和恩可妄想将秦唯一一探究竟的举动简直太幼稚了，也难怪秦唯一有恃无恐全不在意，这样说来，莫非顿卡家族在暗地里已经盯上他们了？！

克里斯慌乱之际也没有完全相信唯一的话，静默半晌，才抿嘴笑道：“阁下确实误会了，你是夙容认可的伴侣，又怀有他的继承人……我羡慕你都来不及，如何会猜忌你的目的？也请你理解，恩可的举动并不代表整个席勒家族对你的看法，还请你不要多虑。”

“嗯，那我就放心了。克里斯阁下果然知情达理呀……”唯一暗暗憋笑，又趁热打铁道：“不过这误会还是我和他当面解开为好，不知道阁下能把恩可请过来一趟吗？”

克里斯见状松了口气，“可以，阁下请稍等。”

一转身，脸上满布乌云，为什么偏偏是顿卡家族，竟然会是顿卡！夙辰知道这件事吗？如果他知道了还按兵不动，难不成也是惧怕顿卡家族在帝国隐形了几十年的强大势力？

“恩可，你现在在哪？”联通光脑通讯，克里斯一眼瞟见恩可身边的女人，蓦然沉下一张脸。

恩可席勒慌忙撇开乔治安娜的手，支支吾吾道：“我，我现在在……”

“不管你在哪，马上滚过来，对秦唯一赔礼道歉！”在他还没有彻底搞清楚秦唯一和顿卡家族的关系之前，绝对要杜绝恩可单方面的愚蠢挑衅，不能再让他轻举妄动。

然而，克里斯这时还不知道，在就恩可席勒停留在孕味沙龙外的这二十几分钟内，沙龙内已经上演了一处第二天就全星球皆知的荒谬闹剧。

原来，艾琳娜丘在乔治安娜的怂恿下，大摇大摆地想要冲进沙龙，结果还没进门就被拦了下来，她自持是秦唯一的表姐，大呼小叫着要闯进去，被科拉一板一眼地拒绝了。理由是：本沙龙的店长是他科拉，不是什么秦唯一，让她从哪里来的赶紧回哪里去。

艾琳娜丘就觉着纳闷啊，消息怎么会跟她得到的不一样呢，肯定是秦唯一躲起来了不敢见她。于是开始在门口撒泼叫骂，指责她有个表弟秦唯一是如何如何不孝，如何如何对不起教养他长大的亲人，如何如何侵吞走了本属于她的财产，如何如何害的她失去了自己的一切……科拉是个老实人，又将唯一视为恩人，当然听不下去了，但他不会骂人，憋红了脸也还保持着应有的礼貌，对她道：“小姐请谨言慎行，不要诽谤让人！都说了这里的店主不是你的表弟，麻烦你不要再胡言乱语！不然，我会立刻报警——”

艾琳娜丘想着有乔治安娜口中所说的大贵族撑腰，还想继续发泼，双手一叉腰，就要堵在沙龙门口不让客人进门。

最后还是科拉的老婆狠辣，一上来就给了她一耳刮，厉声道：“你一个落魄小贵族自己抱不住贵族丈夫的大腿，就跑来这里胡闹，还有没有点廉耻心了？！自己花光了家里的钱，撇下生病的亲生父母不管，还有脸怪罪你那无辜的表弟？老公，对付这种人根本不用讲道理，直接扔出去就对了！”

说完，开动机器人把艾琳娜丘的衣服领子揪起来，就要往沙龙所在的平台下面扔。

众人就见艾琳娜丘惊叫地挥舞着手臂：“啊啊啊……你们敢，你们敢！我，我我……没有花光家里的钱，他们生病了我是来找人借钱的啊……啊啊，快放我下来啊！”

“是嘛？你最好老实说，到底是谁让你过来砸场子的？”科拉的老婆晃悠悠走过去，对勉强悬挂在机器人手臂上的这具身体伸出了一根手指头。

“我我我……没人指使我……”

手指头在她脑门上狠狠一戳。

“啊啊啊——席勒少爷快救来我啊，快救救我啊！”艾琳娜丘的脑袋里装的或许真的只有泥浆，此刻不仅不知道收敛，还疯狂地哭叫起来。

乔治安娜分明对她打过包票，说是有席勒家的人在背后做靠山，她才敢来的。谁知道这帮平民竟然这么凶，这是真的要把自己扔下去吗？呜呜呜……她错了，她就不该来凯撒星球的。

哗——围在沙龙周围看热闹的人群里响起一片喧哗声，当即让飞行器上的恩可席勒气的满脸扭曲，一巴掌摔开乔治安娜，咬牙切齿：“这就是你找到的所谓的一定能帮上忙的人才？！！”

乔治安娜紧咬后槽牙，在心里大骂，这个蠢女人！这个时候怎么能报出席勒家的名号？如此无用，就索性让她被扔掉好了！

随即，克里斯的通讯就到了。

他原本想巧言令色糊弄过去，掩盖事实，但克里斯的耳目何其多，得知这件事不过分秒之间的事，况且秦唯一本人就在他身边，他不得不做出姿态来证明确实毫不知情。

克里斯扶住愈加疼痛的额头，觉得发生这种事着实丢人，自己还在秦唯一面前陷入更加被动的局面，自然没心情仔细询问究竟是怎么回事，直接连接上主家光脑，启用自己的最高权限——

“现任家主克里斯席勒执行家族惩罚令：恩可席勒，从现在起禁闭三个月！不论是谁，求情者一律接受同等惩罚！”

78段闵瑄要生了？！

自从随身空间升级了，唯一发现夙容在空间里修炼的成效更大了。另外,1级绿萌空间将原本空间的几个重要功能也升级了,同时还增添了几个新功能。例如，具有净化功能的小森林一夜之间增长了两倍面积,之前模糊的边缘地带变得清晰了，他们已经可以看到森林那头有一座不算太高的小山。可供耕种的田地也增加了十几亩,唯一可以种植更多的作物,当然是在他忙得过来的情况下。

新增的功能主要体现在那片占据了空间百分之五十面积以上的湖泊上，唯一在空间管理界面上发现了新增的“钓鱼”和“泛舟”按钮，尝试了按了按，喜悦地开启了这两项新功能。

“钓鱼”顾名思义,就是可以从湖里钓鱼,钓鱼工具都是系统自带的,只要使用口令准确地完成整套钓鱼过程即可，不过能钓上什么鱼可要看运气了。唯一第一次就只钓上来两只手指来长的透明小鱼，塞牙缝还不够呢，被他放了回去，让它们继续长大。第二次钓鱼的是夙容，很明显运气要好一些，钓上来一条一斤多重的鲤鱼，两人就地便炖汤喝掉，鱼肥味美，鱼汤也特别好喝。喝完鱼汤后，夙容很快就修炼到了无名心法的二级，唯一虽说没什么明显的感觉，但吃鱼时感觉宝宝在肚子里相当兴奋，有一脚还踢中了他的肋骨，疼的他龇牙咧嘴的，可见是对这顿饭十分满意。

还有一项新功能，是可以在空间里造房子了，让唯一和夙容兴致勃勃地研究起“建筑物”这项功能的冗长介绍。说来也不算复杂，只要能提供图纸和精准的数据，使用空间里现成的材料，就能建造出他们想要的房子。

唯一琢磨了一下，空间里的树木、石头和红泥的储量最为丰富，用来建造房子再合适不过，便和夙容商量着建造一座三层小木楼。在唯一的建议下，修建成吊脚楼的构架，再用木栅栏围出一个小院，铺上草坪，并种下了几棵红豆相思树、桂花树、栀子花。

整个过程依旧是依靠空间的神奇力量完成，他和夙容不用动一根手指。

吃饱喝足，又在添置了寝具的小木楼里和和美美地睡了个午觉，唯一和夙容才坐起来商议起正事。

“克里斯的反应全在你的预计之中，不过席勒家族真的那么畏惧顿卡家族吗？”唯一自己一个人当然没有那样厉害的手段，能在一天之内解决掉克里斯对自己的猜忌以及恩可这个倒霉孩子。不过夙容稍微提点了他一下，他就能在短时间内触类旁通地想到这个法子，也说明他有算计人心的潜力。

夙容算计在内的，有克里斯的私心，更有他肩上背负的家族重则，以及他这个人的性格和行为处事的风格和惯用方式。

“在整个帝国内，说句毫不夸张的话，没有哪个家族能与顿卡家族比肩。但顿卡家族向来稳居幕后，很少对其他贵族家族出手，因为他所把持的早就不是议会席位说能带来的短暂利益。而每个贵族家主都知道，顿卡家族手中掌握的是帝国的命脉行业，比如高级军备物资、宇宙航线、稀有矿藏、高端能源等等……”夙容尽量把顿卡家族的强大权势说的详细，“这任何一样，都是不容易控制的，涉及到国家最高利益。”

唯一惊讶地张大嘴巴，没想到自己居然有个这么强大的“娘家“？！“可是，他们之中的要是有人权力欲望突然膨胀，难道不会威胁到皇权吗？”

把国家命脉交给这么一个大家族管理，皇帝陛下的心脏还不得镀上一层钛合金才行。

“问题在于，要是交给其他人管理，反而更加不能让人放心。”夙容一时半会无法指导唯一看清这里头的关键所在，只得把话说的浅显一些告诉他：“这样说吧，你也看到目前帝国中真正能办实事的官员有多少了，‘大清洗’改革如果不成功，很多职位会仍然被旧式贵族占据，他们是国家的蛀虫，只会不断蚕食本该高效的国家机构。然而这场改革不是短期内就能解决一切问题的，有些人还得慢慢铲除，有些痼疾还得慢慢根治，这件事是急不来的。在此之前，我们想找出几个能够和顿卡家族里的人才相提并论，而且忠心耿耿没有二心的替代者，说实话，根本不大可能……”

唯一听懂了一大半，点头咂舌：“原来如此，这么说来，顿卡家族的人都非常有能力，英才济济了？”

“确实如此，顿卡家族有自己的一套教育方法，培养出来的子孙绝大部分都很优秀，还不乏一些奇才。”夙容微笑着注视着唯一，“大概也跟血统有关，看你就知道你母亲也一定是个基因优良的女人，如果不是被家族除名，如果她还在凯撒星球，也应当能有一番作为。”

唯一并不太在意血统或基因，他向来认为后天培养比先天基因的好坏更加重要，于是不以为然地撇撇嘴道：“席勒家族不敢轻易招惹上顿卡家族，看来从今往后也不会再轻易招惹我。不过，我那位曾外祖父要是知道我现在活得这么滋润，还……那什么，咳，即将成为你们皇室成员了，就不会心里膈应，也跑来参合一脚让我不痛快么？”

“你放心，我父皇已经和他打过招呼了。”夙容神色温煦地笑了笑：“父皇和那位见过面了，直截了当地说明了我要和你结婚，他心里究竟怎么想我不知道，但至少答应在你生下宝宝之前，绝对不会和你有任何接触，顿卡家族的其他人也不会。”

“啊？呃……皇帝陛下的动作还真快啊。”唯一感觉心里怪怪的，好像自己越来越处于被人照顾和保护起来的处境里，不过被人珍惜和关心的滋味当真不错，他这也算过了把珍稀动物大熊猫的瘾？

夙容从背后把双臂从唯一的腋下伸过来，松松地环抱住他隆起的肚子，动作娴熟地摊开掌心帖放在了肚脐两侧，“嗯……父皇尽管嘴巴上不说，但心里对于这第一个孙子的到来是很高兴的。他呀，用我母亲的话说，就是个又酸又硬的老木头疙瘩，从来不会做让人感觉贴心和浪漫的事，但在大事上也从不会犯浑，只是平日要考虑的事太多，有时候不得不牺牲一部分人的利益，也包括牺牲一部分亲情。”

唯一忙不迭地点头，“我明白的，如果皇帝陛下以后还是要故意对我板着脸，我也不会介意的。”为了照顾某些群体的情绪，皇帝陛下始终是不能对这位突然冒出来的儿媳与克里斯一视同仁的。但在私底下，那就说不定了。

“对了，你是什么时候给科拉的老婆也上了课的？”夙容翻看了伊利安记录的视频，对于那位彪悍女士的作为颇为赞赏，处理艾琳娜丘这种人，还真得泼辣的女人出手更有成效。

唯一嘿嘿一笑，“我早几日就让拉达斯大叔查清楚了艾琳娜丘的动向，她到达凯撒星球之后做的每件事，大叔都查的门儿清。防小人其实也就那么几招，她横我们要比她更横，她无理取闹我就直接拍熄她的气焰。她不出现最好，一旦出现我可不会手下留情，对付这么个吃软怕硬的蠢女人，我只要稍微把过去她家做的那几样事提点给科拉的老婆知道，嘱咐她防备她来闹事，又说明处置的底线是‘可以把人扔出去’，她自然就知道该怎么做。”

不过也没真的把人扔下去，而是被警察押送上一艘太空船，直接打发回艾罗星球了。

“她这样的性子和科拉倒还真不一样。”夙容感慨了一句，科拉也确实太老实，应付这种场面有些不够瞧。

唯一得意地晃了晃脑袋，“这就是我聪明了，一般老实的老人都会有个精明泼辣的老婆，事实证明我猜的没错，科拉的老婆适合干的事就是专门帮我处理这种麻烦。”

“不得了，用人的诀窍你也偷摸着学过去了，这可不行……我要收学费的哦！”夙容边说，边低头衔住唯一的耳垂，使劲用力一吸。

“喂——我哪有偷学你的了？分明是我自己想到的好不好……”但和夙容讲道理是不管用的，这个时候唯一心知肚明只有乖乖顺从，他不至于让自己太过难受。

夙容滚烫的气息从脑后吹拂过来，席卷着唯一的理智，“你……你得控制住啊，前两天我们不才刚刚……”在家里滚过床单么，咳咳，好吧，虽说每次十分钟是不人道了点。

夙容不想搭理他，继续专心致志把注意力集中在唯一白皙的后颈上，一点点地用牙齿轻咬啃噬，“今天是星期一，所以……有新份额。”

唯一没好气地翻了翻眼睛，“我可提醒你哟……今天的份额用完了，这个星期就不能再……呀！”

最近，夙容开发出了他的新敏感带，肩头往下靠近肩胛骨的一小片区域，每次只要抓住机会，必然会一直用嘴唇把这块的肌肤磨到发红，直到唯一丢盔卸甲呻吟求饶为止。

唯一被磨的难耐，不由得转身，主动伸手勾住夙容的颈项。

不久之久，新造的小木楼又迎来了新主人的第二次莅临。

但四根承重柱表示压力很大，两位主人要不要这么卖力地试验它们的质量，要是能说话，它们倒是很愿意把自己再加固加固。

“不行，我我……我才不要用这个姿势！”羞死人的！搞得好像他是主动求欢似的！

“乖……唯一你在上面，就不会压到宝宝了。”

“那……我也没有坚持的力气啊，侧卧式不行么。”

“也行，我们试试……”

三分钟后。

“啊！那里不行……不要那里啊！……坏人，你个大坏蛋！”低声的涕泣声里却夹杂有一丝丝酣畅的愉悦。

“好吧，那我慢点。”

三分钟后，“坏人，嗯……嗯……你，你这么慢是在装乌龟吗？！”

一个小时后，夙容抱着唯一从空间里出来，半哄着他沐浴完，把人赶紧用浴巾裹好就抱上了孕夫床，坐在床边继续哄：“乖，我也不想的……可是刚好到时间了。”为了不伤害宝宝，可怜我们二殿下每次都要让光脑定时。

唯一黑着脸面朝枕头，心底升腾着一股浓浓的哀怨之气，妈的，这几个月他好不容易才能等到一次GC……结果，关键时刻光脑提示音：时间到了！(#‵′)靠，真真是搬起石头砸自己的脚！

为了转移唯一的注意力，夙容立刻提醒他：“你不是说上次段闵瑄告诉你他快临产了吗？这都过去好几天了，是不是应该位面交易器上看看。”

“对啊，我差点忘了。”唯一连忙让他扶着自己坐起来，打开交易器。

段闵瑄正挺着比他大过一圈的大肚子，在交易器上晃悠，看见他出现，立马就抱怨开了：“唯一啊，老子痛苦死了，都过了预产期一周了，这俩小子居然还不肯出来！他们每天在里头打架，这是要折腾死我啊！”兽人星球因为环境和磁场的原因，所有孕夫的孕期都比较短，一般只有六个月~七个月，像段闵瑄这样的双胎，早产的可能更大，他现在还不生，确实有些奇怪。

“也许，是你活动少了？”唯一听过这种说法，据说多活动活动有利于快速生产。

“才不少呢，我每天围着部落转悠两圈呢，是两圈！”段闵瑄气哼哼地拖着自己的肚子，“总之老子就快受不了了，他们要再不出来，老子就……就……”就了半天他也没放出什么狠话来，毕竟兽人星球的传统是自然生产，就算唯一能送给他助产的工具和仪器，他们也没人会破宫产哪！

唯一只好安慰他：“你还是省点力气吧，也少说脏话……儿子会跟你学的。”

段闵瑄扔个白眼给他，“拉倒吧，胎教也不至于这么死板的！我跟你说，这两个生出来肯定非常调皮捣蛋，到时候我非打烂他们的屁股不可，这罪受的……”突然，唯一就见他的额头上流下一滴豆大的汗水，视频前，段闵瑄整个人就像定格一样顿住了。

“段闵瑄，你怎么了？！”

半晌，顿住了的段闵瑄突然剧烈呼吸起来，胸口也跟着不停起伏，“好，好……好痛……好痛啊……肚子像是要往下坠……”

唯一顿时惊了，“啊，喂你你你你……不是要生了吧？！”

79紧张兮兮的产前准备

夙容眼见唯一激动地手足无措,立刻搂住他的肩膀,“你慌什么,在这边干着急是帮不上他的。”

唯一立刻清新起来,把伊利安喊了出来：“快,把临产时孕夫的症状给我从头到尾读一遍！”他怕自己紧张的忘了最重要的那几项指标。

段闵瑄还在费劲的喘气,直愣愣盯着自己的肚子，“我，我……我要生了？”

“你是不是阵痛啊,你自己不知道？你家古鲁呢，快点喊你家古鲁过来啊！”唯一看着他这副样子更加紧张了,这种情绪根本控制不住，只好一只手牢牢攥住夙容，神色慌张地冲着他喊：“怎么办啊怎么办,他要生了！”

夙容也没有经验，但比起这两个孕夫显然要冷静许多，忙道：“先稳住呼吸，三浅一深……然后，等这次阵疼痛过去之后，慢慢起身去外面叫人。”他家男人恐怕是不在家，要么就是不在屋子里，就凭段闵瑄现在这孱弱的力气，大声呼叫也不太可能吧。

“对对，呼吸呼吸，跟着我一起……”唯一这才想起自己是学过产前呼吸术的，三浅一深，据说能够缓解阵痛的痛苦，还能帮助孕夫尽快适应临产时的生理变化。

段闵瑄这才逐渐稳住心神，跟着唯一呼吸了几分钟总算平静下来，“我现在感觉好多了……刚才那突如其来的……真是把我痛死了。这俩臭小子……”

怀了双胎的人要生产时的反应自然要比一般孕夫更大。而且，精神紧张和压力过大也容易加重肌肉的紧张，情况严重的还会痉挛。

“好了，你赶紧的试着能不能自己扶着椅子站起来……”唯一看着他脸色还算正常，应该还没有到马上就要分娩的地步，赶紧提醒他：“就算你家古鲁不在，隔壁邻居总能听见你的呼叫吧！”

段闵瑄又调整了一下呼吸，尽量有节奏地呼吸着，双手撑住椅把缓慢地站起来，嘴巴里还在飙脏话：“老子就说今天怎么一个劲地眼皮跳，让他别出去打猎，家里的东西够吃了，他偏要去……不听老子的话这下好了……哎哟！”

“你又怎么了？！”唯一被他吓的汗水直淌。

“没事没事，脚差点崴了。”段闵瑄的面部表情却是越发狰狞，“等古鲁回来，看我拧掉他的耳朵！好了，我要关闭交易器了，待会肯定会有很多人听到消息冲进来，唯一，我挂了哦！”

唯一果断地摆手，“挂吧挂吧，你千万小心！”以段闵瑄这种个性，就该找个人每天看着才对！他这副样子可真叫人担心。

交易器光屏上的段闵瑄迅速消失后，夙容从洗手间拿出毛巾给唯一擦手，“不会有事的，你别太担心。”别段闵瑄孩子还没生出来，自己家这个倒是被惊吓的动了胎气，那可怎么办？！

唯一气喘吁吁地倒在夙容胸前，长舒一口气：“我……我就是看着他那样，没来由就觉得紧张的不得了，明明是他在疼，又不是我在疼。”说着，突然坐起来瞪大眼睛，“夙容，你说我到时候发作会不会也是这样？”

夙容无可奈何地伸手摸上他的耳廓，轻轻地按摩，“或许你也会突然发作，但身边一定会有人在，我会从今天起吩咐科拉或拉达斯在我不在的时候，必须贴身照看你。”

“那倒也不用吧……太夸张了。其实有伊利安在也没问题的。”唯一下意识地摸上自己的肚子，低垂眼眸，“我儿子乖着呢，不会这么折腾我这个爸爸的，对吧？”

夙容顺着他的话往下说：“对，我们儿子要出来时肯定会提前告诉你一声的。”

唯一立时被这句话逗得嘿嘿直笑。

嘴上说没关系，不紧张，但夙容也多多少少被段闵瑄的事情敲响了心中警铃，对唯一实施起更严密的照顾政策。每天拉达斯和科拉轮番陪着唯一，就算唯一在书房学习，也必然有一个人站在门外注意着他的动静，要喝水要上厕所都有人看护，只要看见唯一起身吃力或者走路有轻微的摇晃，就上前帮扶一把。

一家人草木皆兵，就怕哪天唯一忽然就发作临产了，毕竟提前生产的可能性也要考虑在内。

大约五天后，段闵瑄再次在交易器上出现了。

只不过这次不是他一个人，而是加上古鲁，还有他家的两位新成员——长得一模一样的兽人小崽子。

“这就是你的儿子啊……”都是小兽崽啊，一个雌性都没有。

唯一直愣愣地盯着他抱在怀里的两只可爱小生物，乍一眼看过去只看见淡金色的两个毛团团蜷缩在一块，头顶上一对半耷拉的耳朵毛茸茸圆乎乎的，让人看着就莫名想捏一把。就见两家伙半眯着眼睛依偎在彼此身边拱啊拱，尾巴在半空中弯弯绕绕，一会儿绕到段闵瑄的胳膊上，一会儿绕到兄弟的身上。古鲁就在旁边伸出一根手指头，顺着俩小家伙的鼻子挨个点过去，每点一下，小家伙就会打个大大的哈欠，发出轻细的“嗷嗷呜呜”声，有点像刚出生的猫仔那么叫，舌头尖尖的，粉红粉红，乖乖，真是萌死人哇！

“好可爱啊……好想摸。”唯一的脸就快要帖在光屏上了。

夙容及时把他给拉回来，淡定地掰过他的脸，道：“我们的儿子会比他们更可爱的！”

“喔……呵呵。”唯一心说是啊，自己有什么可羡慕的，段闵瑄不就是比他早生了一些时候么，先让他得意一阵。不过，古鲁的兽型到底是什么啊，这崽子看着既像犬类又像猫科，主要是耳朵看不清楚，他一时半会还真分不清。

“你儿子一直就是兽型吗？”他问。

段闵瑄笑着白他两眼，“怎么可能，他们现在才刚出生，为了节省体力和身体消耗的营养，会保持几个月的兽型，基本上到了半岁或八九个月时就会变换人形了。”

“哦哦，这样啊，那他们到底是……”是大狗狗还是狮子、老虎啊？唯一半句话卡在喉咙里。

段闵瑄倒是看出来了他的疑问，现在是有儿万事足，估计来个人骂他两句他都不会生气，笑歪歪道：“我家古鲁的兽人形态是威风凛凛的金毛狮子哟！所以，我儿子也是两只小狮子，只不过现在毛的颜色还很浅，但在阳光下可是会闪闪发金光的！”

唯一被他这张无比炫耀的脸给成功刺激到了，酸溜溜：“嗯嗯，你真是不容易，居然生了两只小狮子……”

段闵瑄一点儿也不生气，低头，挨个亲了俩儿子一人一口，笑的牙不见眼，“是啊是啊，我很了不起吧，哼哼哼！”

“是啊，你最了不起。”唯一也忍不住笑出了声，当了爹真就不一样了哈，瞧段闵瑄这性情变的，他都快认不出来了。

“对了，起名了吗？”

段闵瑄点头：“部落里的大祭司给起的，我不是被他们认为是神派来的使者么，所以俩小崽子的地位也高，一个起名叫海莫斯，一个起名叫瓦卡，听说是什么大地神和月亮神的名字。”

“哦哦，挺好听的。”唯一想了想，又问：“你生产时顺利吗？”听说顺产什么的会很痛苦。

“别提，一提我就受不了！”段闵瑄一巴掌把古鲁的脑袋拍下来，指着他的脑袋顶道：“我把古鲁的头发都抓秃了一块，你说我痛不痛？”

唯一万分同情地注视了古鲁几眼。

古鲁笑着把自家伴侣和小崽子往怀里一搂，“没关系，头发揪光了还能长，宝贝真是辛苦了。”

“幸好你那边不用顺产啊，你往手术台上一躺就行了。”段闵瑄啧啧道。

唯一却是更忧虑了几分，琰穹帝国的剖宫产技术很成熟了，但一想到自己的肚子要被剖开一个口子，医生会把手伸进肚子里将他的孩子给掏出来……他就……

好吧，顶多他到时候闭上眼睛不看就是了！

麻醉剂什么的，现在早就不时兴使用全身麻醉了，麻醉的部位会相当精确，绝对会让他的意识保持全程清醒，据说这是为了孕夫的身体好。

“真是恭喜你们了，要好好养崽崽哟！”唯一希望下次再看到他们时，就能看见两只能滚来滚去，屁股扭扭的小宝宝了。

段闵瑄一拍胸脯，“那还用说，有我这个爸爸在，他们肯定会成为部落将来最优秀的兽人！”

数周之后，就在孕味沙龙的生意蒸蒸日上，在凯撒星球打响了知名度之际，唯一的身子越来越沉重了，他的手脚好像有些微微有些肿起，但不是很严重，最大的感觉是肚子太重了，压的他只要行走超过了半个小时就觉得费劲。但达西告诉他，他这样的已经算是很好了，有些孕夫到了孕后期，走几分钟就得停下来休息，气短的症状非常严重，有时候晚上呼吸都困难，必须经常进行胎心监测，还要侧躺着，不然胎儿容易缺氧。

唯一也挺担心，“我马上就要考试了，支持过去应该没问题吧。”学校的期末考试，他决定好了要参加的，时间虽说长了点，四门课加起来要考两个半小时，但他想，自己再不舒服忍忍也就过了。

夙容把他近来的努力看在眼里，不仅心疼还格外有些怨愤，怎么偏偏要在这个时候考试？等唯一生完孩子再考不成吗？！

思前想后，为了能让唯一考试考的舒服点，夙容亲自找上了爱普鲁斯高中的校长。于是考试那天，乐亚桑普鲁斯纳闷地看着平日里从不露面的校长出现在了自己面前，被他的指示给搞懵了。

“要给秦唯一单独准备一间考室？”

“是的，快点去办，要最好的考室！最好的监考老师，最舒服的座椅……啊算了，待会有人会送来专门定制的座椅，你只要负责看着他们安装就好了。”校长摸着两撇小胡子低声地自言自语：“等下要不要我来监考呢，但二殿下又说要尽可能低调……哎哟，这可难办……二殿下的准伴侣啊，好家伙，我们学校也能有这种殊荣，居然培养出来一个皇子的主君……”

乐亚桑普鲁斯听不清楚，于是满头雾水，“校长，秦唯一有什么问题吗？”这待遇看起来难道不是故意给他拉仇恨？！

校长横了他一眼，扬起一个神秘兮兮的笑容：“嘿嘿，他有什么问题，他好得很啊！乐亚老师，您的眼光的确非常好，非常好！”

“啊？”乐亚桑普鲁斯心道只要不是坏事就好了，校长怎么神神叨叨的，难道又有学生被选作侍从官了？

直到唯一穿着雪白的孕夫袍走进考室，乐亚桑普鲁斯惊呆了，一双眼睛不够使的，足足打量了他有十分钟，终于倒吸一口寒气，手指颤抖地指着他道：“秦唯一，你你你……怎么会……怎么敢……别告诉我你是长胖了！”

唯一从容的坐在座位上试了试，非常满意，随即莞尔道：“乐亚老师，真不好意思，隐瞒了你这么久。不过有关宝宝的事能不能等我考完了再说，我需要抓紧时间答题，因为坐久了真的会很难受的……”

乐亚桑普鲁斯联想到校长的举动，似乎明白了点什么，但又好像还是什么也不明白。

考试过半，唯一的状态一直不错，答题也保持在平均一分钟一道题的速度上，只不过他逐渐感觉到四肢略微有点无力，精神气也不是很足了。

默念了一遍心法，唯一感觉舒服了些，额头上也不再冒汗了，继续往下答题——

然而到了两个小时的关口，他突然感觉下腹抽搐地疼痛起来，忍受不住地手指一松，伏在桌上开始大口大口喘气。

作者有话要说：放轻松，这不是要生了。

80别紧张，等等，这次是真的要生了！

“秦唯一你怎么回事？！”校长刚才临走千叮万嘱不能让秦唯一有事,现在这考试都快结束了，怎么就……

乐亚桑普鲁斯慌忙上前,准备把他扶起来。

一直警戒在门外的拉达斯这会儿已经冲了进来,大惊失色,一巴掌拍开拦路的乐亚,“唯一，唯一你怎么了？是不是肚子疼了,难道是发作了？你你你……是不是要生了？！啊，怎么办怎么办,我马上通知达西，通知艾瑞克，通知少爷……啊,对了对了，赶紧的，我说你这人怎么还傻呆着，快点帮忙呀！”

唯一塌着腰，紧锁着眉头很痛苦的样子，刚要张嘴说话：“我……”

立即被拉达斯打断：“你深呼吸深呼吸啊，别紧张，千万别紧张，我们都在……我这就联络上达西，不会有事的，绝对不会有事的……”

边说，边凶狠地瞪着乐亚桑普鲁斯：“你这人怎么当老师的，唯一都不舒服成这样了，你才发现！还把快点搭把手！”

乐亚桑普鲁斯无辜地扭过头：“我，我……你什么人啊？要不是你啰嗦，我早把他扶起来了！”

“我是什么人你不用管，快点！真是一刻也不能放心……”

两人分别扶住唯一的腰和胳膊，把人缓慢的架起来，但看唯一的脸色煞白煞白的，又“啊呀”了一声，不约而同地喊道：“你还好吧？”

唯一确实是肚子疼，但他这会儿依稀感觉出来应该不是阵痛的反应，都怪他这几天情绪紧张过头，昨晚睡前不知不觉吃了太多的水果，今天早上又空腹吃了从空间里采摘的生菜，现在估计是自己的肠胃承受不了，所以才……

然而，他这种肚子疼也实在不好忍受，憋的厉害，但是眼下又没时机解释清楚。

“我，我说……你们……”你们才是紧张过度了，停下来听我说行不行呀！

拉达斯却以为他发作的更厉害了，指挥着乐亚和他一起就要把唯一架出门外。要是夙容在，直接抱起来就走了，哪里那么啰嗦。但拉达斯不敢抱啊，乐亚只是个学校老师，自然也不能让他抱，虽说这还没结婚但他家少爷求婚都求了，戒指都送了，那唯一就算是他们皇家的人了，当然不能随随便便就让抱……

“达西动作怎么这么慢，要不先到米迦勒上面躺着舒服点？”总算把人架出门外了，拉达斯扶着一手捂着肚子的唯一，满头大汗，“唯一你听我说，千万别紧张，越紧张就会越疼，越疼就越容易出事，大叔年纪大有经验……你必须听我的，来来，吸气，呼气——”

唯一哪里还有力气深呼吸，他现在需要的是立刻、马上去厕所！

“我，我不是……我要去上……厕所……”他浑身一阵冷颤，完了完了，这好像是要拉肚子了，不然怎么会疼的这么汹涌，哎哟，但愿宝宝不会被刺激到。

“上厕所？这个阵痛的时候，你你你……想上厕所，可是到底能不能上厕所……听说有人要分娩时感觉就像想上厕所啊，这这……要怎么办？我陪着你去，还是等达西来了再说……”拉达斯跟个陀螺似的在唯一身边转悠起来。

乐亚桑普鲁斯无语地看着他，心道就这位还安慰人呢，自己紧张的都要语无伦次了！

唯一就快坚持不住了，咬牙切齿地问：“乐亚老师，最近的洗手间……在哪？我，我……”肚子痛死了有木有，但他只要及时释放出来就好了！

乐亚桑普鲁斯也没什么主意，只好指明方向告诉他。

“大叔，你扶着我去！”这时唯一一口气提上来，短暂压制住了这糟心的感觉。

“好好，我陪你！”拉达斯一颗心都要跳出嗓子眼了，努力扶住唯一，让他尽量走的稳当些，不过四肢都有些僵硬了，差点变得同手同脚。

乐亚桑普鲁斯不放心，也在边上随时准备搭手。

唯一好不容易走进洗手间，进了门就把他们赶出去，“我……很快就好！你们别进来！谁进来我跟谁急！”要死了，这么丢人的事情，他还要人围观不成？！而且，他搞不好会一泻千里，这动静让谁听了不尴尬啊！

拉达斯跺着脚帖在门外不肯走，“唯一啊，你别太紧张了，呼吸呼吸，一有状况要马上告诉我呀！达西马上就来了，可是你要是见了红怎么办……啊呀，我就说不应该来考试的，你非要来非要来，这下好了……”

乐亚桑普鲁斯干脆拿手指头堵住自己的耳朵。

唯一早憋的够呛了，这会儿即时心理上不自在也实在忍不下去了，一坐在马桶上就再也控制不住了……咳，哗啦淅沥的响声持续了好几秒，他自己都听不下去了。

一瞬间，脸黑沉黑沉的宛如暴雨临近前夕。

不过，还真是拉肚子，《孕夫宝典》上说孕晚期最好避免拉肚子，以免刺激到胎儿，造成刺激性早产。

于是唯一缓了缓发现肚子没什么不对劲的，这才敢起身进行清洗。

门外，拉达斯和乐亚桑普鲁斯的脸上面面相觑，都挂上了一个硕大的“囧”字。

几分钟后，唯一攒起一只拳头虚掩着半张脸走了出来，“那个，大叔……我没事了。其实我刚才就想说，我不是阵痛，只是……”顿了顿，异常羞恼地叹了口气：“都怪你们太紧了，害的我连说完一整句话的机会都没有！”

拉达斯愣然地站在原地，似乎还没回过神。

乐亚桑普鲁斯咳嗽一声：“没事就好，呵呵虚惊一场，虚惊一场！没关系，你还可以回去继续做题，这时间……还没结束呢！”

“哦，不用了，我其实都做完了，刚才已经在做检查了。”唯一摆摆手，拉肚子可大可小，他还是谨慎些为好，而且这事不用说，肯定捅到夙容那儿去了，他不赶快回公寓还等着夙容直接冲到学校来啊？

等不及拉达斯的情绪恢复平静，唯一打开光脑联通上夙容。果不其然，差一点就升级做父亲的二殿下正坐在黑色米迦勒上从皇宫出发往爱普鲁斯高中赶，看见唯一没事，忐忑的心顿时放下一半。

“夙容我没事了，这是个误会，我不是阵痛了，只是……”唯一非常难为情地把事情解释了一遍。

夙容稍稍一愣，嘴角抽了抽，“没关系，就当是演习好了。”他当然不能责备唯一。就是这心脏有点受不住啊，何止是紧张，听见拉达斯的讯号传过来时，脑子里什么感觉都一瞬间冒了出来！

“对不起啊。”唯一觉着因为自己惊动了所有人，着实有些过意不去，而且还是个糗死人的乌龙。

夙容微笑着对他摇头：“都说了没关系，乖，别瞎想。考试顺利吗？”

“嗯，题目都是我会的，考个中等偏上的分数应该没问题。”唯一准备充足，通过的自信是有的，就看到底能考到什么程度了。

拉达斯随后陪同唯一回到公寓，帝国第一管家很快从惊吓中找回了平日的冷静、稳重和优雅的气质。但通过这件事，他也有了深切的危机意识，忍不住在心里庆幸，幸好只是“演习”，这要真是唯一要生了，他今日的举动未免太不合格。

为此，他决定趁着唯一的预产期还有段时间，报了个专门针对临产孕夫设计的家人看护进修课程。全程网络听课，不会影响他在白天照看唯一。

达西给唯一全面检查了身体，表示没什么问题，胎儿发育很好，也没受到什么不良刺激，状态不错，应该不会早产，也不会怎么延迟。

“但拉肚子还是要尽量避免的，水果还是要定量，什么东西吃的过量了都不好。”达西嘱咐唯一注意，“我看你还是有些紧张的，别忍着，担心什么就说出来，闷在心里只会让你更加容易胡思乱想。这种心理上的压力控制的不好，患上产前忧郁症也是有可能的……”

夙容紧缩的眉头又挑高了一个弧度，“产前忧郁症？你是说唯一现在的情绪不稳定，有患上这种病的倾向？”

“继续发展下去谁也说不准，要防患于未然嘛殿下。”达西秉承着负责的态度告诫他们，“还是要保持心情的轻松，不要想太多，孩子很健康，到时候安全生产也不是问题，还担心什么呢？”

唯一听着乖乖点头，“我知道了。”

夙容也知道他这几天都睡不好觉，半夜总是翻来覆去地折腾，有时还瞪大了眼睛躺在床上不知道想什么。这下听达西一说，更加担忧，想了想立刻做出决定，“既然考试结束了，唯一，我们回天鹅堡吧。”

“对，回天鹅堡待产的话，唯一的情绪说不定能舒缓些。”拉达斯也认同。

“那样……到时候手术要在天鹅堡里做吗？”唯一当然不反对回去，天鹅堡的风景的确也能让他压抑的心情轻盈起来。

“没有问题的，只要殿下派人把需要的仪器和工具都搬过去就行了，再建造一件无菌手术室。”达西翘起嘴角，美丽的天鹅堡啊，他都多久没有去过了！

夙容立时拍板，就这么决定了。艾瑞克听闻指示，动作迅速地安排好这项事务，保证隔天就能把达西连同相关设备仪器一起打包送往天鹅堡。

当天晚上，夙容牵着唯一的手在发光植物田里来回走了几圈，又挑拣了几株新发的雪兰丝装在十几个小瓶子里吊在床头充当风铃，直到他困的眼皮打架了才沐浴躺下，总算是一夜好眠。

因为孕晚期的身体负担越来越重，唯一暂时停下来交易器上的大部分生意，让自己多一些时间睡觉、发懒，精神好的时候就和夙容在空间里钓鱼、种菜、泛舟，精神差一点时就去骚扰段闵瑄，让他把双胞胎儿子抱出来给自己瞅瞅，调侃他一两句，再听他唠叨唠叨育儿心得。

这几周的唯一才是真正过上了悠闲自得、衣来张手、饭来伸手的舒坦小日子，每天也不无聊，还过的非常充实，因为夙容害怕他抑郁，总给他安排了不少节目。儿童房也是他们两个自己亲自动手，一点点布置起来的，就在他们寝室的隔壁，温馨甜美的简洁风格，没有用全息影像屏做墙壁。对小孩子来说，过早接触这些高科技产品反而不利于开发他们的智力，对眼睛和肢体的发育也不好。婴儿床则是木头做的，唯一亲手从空间里挑选的上好桃木。他还抽空做了一套木制的玩具，例如孔明锁、积木和多米诺骨牌这些，不但启智的效果好，而且适合大人孩子一起玩，不仅有趣还能开动脑筋。

就这样，日子一天一天过，唯一看着日历牌，每天都给自己打气：“别紧张，该生就生了，没什么好怕的！”距离预产期已经不剩几天了。

这天，夙容刚出门去天鹅湖，打算帮唯一放养几只“丑小鸭”在湖心岛（从艾伯特那里买到的），拉达斯通知他，皇帝陛下不知道为什么忽然到访，飞行器还有十分钟就要到了。

夙容慌忙放走一群灰灰的毛绒“小鸭子”，立刻赶回天鹅堡，把唯一从床上叫醒，动作熟练地帮他换衣服、穿袜子。

“嗯，是父皇来了？”唯一刚睡醒还迷糊着，隐约听闻是皇帝来了，头脑清醒了一些。

“是啊，估计是心血来潮，再说你的预产期就这两天了……”夙容笑，老头子大约也是兴奋了吧。

唯一点着脑袋把手搭在夙容肩膀上站起来，刚要穿鞋，突然“啊”了一声，捂住肚子闷哼起来，看表情似乎非常痛苦。

“怎么了？”夙容赶快把自己的手臂递过去。

“没事呵呵，踢了我一下，不过力气好大……”唯一摆出一副淡定从容的笑颜，穿好鞋走了几步，又突然“啊”了一声，惊得夙容的脚步一顿。

唯一沉默了一会儿，拍拍他的手背：“别紧张，我仔细研究过了阵痛不是这样的……应该是……”说着，整个人却又定住了。

“等等，先别动，我我……你让我算算时间再说！”夙容连忙扶着他站好，也不敢乱动。伊利安也一脸严肃地漂浮在唯一面前，帮唯一计时。

大约半个小时过去，皇帝陛下都进了天鹅堡了，纳闷地在客厅里转悠怎么儿子都不出来迎接他这个老子？！唯一这边大约能够确定了，对一脸肃然的夙容勉强挤出一个微笑：

“呵呵，这次……我好像是真的要生了。”

一贯冷静自持的夙容愣是大脑空白了好几秒，唯一要生了？这次是真的要生了！

片刻，手脚略有些颤抖的把唯一扶到床上去，转身冲到门外站在走廊上，从嗓子眼呼出一口气：“拉达斯，达西，艾瑞克……人呢，人都死哪里去了！”

作者有话要说：我不会告诉你们我是因为自己紧张所以才写出这么个搞笑的乌龙的OTZ……

81刚出笼的包子热乎乎

如果有鸡有有狗,此时的天鹅堡应该就能用四个字来形容：鸡飞狗跳。

夙容本人不用说了，表面上看着还是挺镇定的,指挥若定,先是让拉达斯守护在唯一身边,帮忙计算阵痛的时间,接着吩咐天鹅堡所有的仆人在门外待命。自己则跟在达西身边，看着他带上三个助手走进手术室进行术前准备,打开所需要的各类仪器，消毒马上要用到的设备,再就是给一架顶级高端的护士机器人设定程序，待会的手术也需要“她”的帮助。

那皇帝陛下呢？夙容刚才下楼时面无表情地报告了一句：“唯一要生了，我去帮忙……”就把全帝国最高高在上的这位独自扔在了客厅。

穆尔卡德艾德维西索尔愣了一会儿,也没功夫计较自己被冷待的事了，赶忙打开光脑，对着光屏对面的现任皇后抖起眉梢：“要生了要生了啊，快点，你也赶紧过来吧！对了对了，顺便也通知夙辰，今天皇宫不办公了，小王子要出生了！”

皇后陛下慌忙招集自己的侍女官，拿起早就准备的好的一份新生儿礼物，匆忙换了套得体的华服，抬脚就往外走。

夙辰得到消息时，正在和几个大臣开会，是他的首席侍从官贴着耳朵告诉了他这件事。既然皇帝有命，他不得不暂停会议，抱歉地笑了笑，宣布：“今日一切公务暂停处理，父皇有事召见，有事情我们明日再谈。”

夙容和秦唯一还没结婚呢，小王子降生的事情也不知道该不该举国欢庆，一切还要看皇帝的意思。

“飞行器已经准备好了吗？”

“是的，大殿下……需要通知克里斯阁下吗？”作为准夫夫，他们是否应该一同去看望二殿下的准主君和小王子呢？

夙辰边换衣服边想，琢磨半天，最终轻叹口气：“通知他吧，我也需要他帮我参考参考要送什么礼物。”克里斯这段时间的确收敛了很多，把席勒家族里几个一贯不安分的老家长也给管束的怨声载道，和布鲁斯家族的争斗也逐渐停歇了下来。除非他有事通知他来皇宫，否则大多数时候他也只是待在主家宅邸，不再像以前那样上赶着往皇宫跑。或许，自己应该趁此机会再考量一下他的表现。

镜头转回至天鹅堡。

眼下，在手术室内，达西非常希望二殿下能够立刻离开手术室。

“达西，这把手术刀是等下要用的？”怎么看着这么恐怖？估计能锋利地一次割开唯一的肚皮……隔开唯一的肚皮？夙容白着一张脸继续往下看，这个钳子一样的东西上面还装着半瓶药剂是为什么，为什么这药剂还是红色的？红的好像血一样，看着也那么恐怖！还有，那一团生物线不是早就在手术中被淘汰了的东西吗？为什么还会在这里出现，是不是达西忙中出错给搞错了！

达西医生听着夙容不停地对自己提出质疑，按捺住想要撞墙的冲动，“二殿下，我求求你了，麻烦你现在出去喝杯咖啡，然后坐在沙发上和皇帝陛下聊聊天好吗？我保证手术不会出一点问题，这些东西都是手术需要的，您不是医生您不明白……您再这样堵着我，手术就真要延迟了！”

夙容还是不太放心，但正如达西所说，他又不是医生，待在这里只能添乱而已，于是纠结了一阵，大踏步退出了手术室。

“拉达斯，唯一现在怎么样了？”他转悠了一会儿，还是回到了寝室。

拉达斯站在门口道：“阵痛的时间越来越短了，想必马上就可以上手术台了……少爷不用过于担心，达西的医术您还是信得过的。对了，我们现在就要给唯一换衣服，您看是……”是您亲自来还是我们……

夙容二话不说，把他一把推开，从仆人手中接过专门的手术用孕夫服，亲手给大口呼着气的唯一小心翼翼地换上。唯一正在依照《孕夫宝典》上交的产前呼吸法进行呼吸，虽然不用顺产，但这能缓解他的紧张情绪。

“唯一，等下你就要进手术室了……”他深深望着唯一的眼。

“嗯，我知道。”

“你如果紧张，不如我进去陪……”夙容问过达西，他在里面对手术无碍，只要尽量不开口说话。

唯一却摇摇头，“那个，不用的。”他又不是顺产，剖宫产而已，难道还需要抓住夙容的头发用力不成？夙容要是在，他说不定会更紧张，被爱人亲眼看着剖开肚子什么的……噫！浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都要站起来了。

“那好吧，我就在手术室外等着。”夙容俯身亲吻上他的额头，犹豫了片刻还是亲自将他从床上抱起来，“我把你送进手术室。”

唯一勾住他的脖子，靠在他胸前默默点头。

其实吧，他的心跳比刚才更快了，胸腔里像揣着个大鼓，不停地在重重敲打，但是他现在不能表现的惶然，否则夙容和拉达斯他们会更加紧张难安的。

达西在手术室里患上了手术服，口罩、手套、脚套和头套都一应俱全，看得唯一身形一震，莫名就觉得自己即将成为屠宰场上任人宰割的小猪一头，手术台看着也冷冰冰的。但是整个手术室的色调还是挺温暖的，不是雪白雪白的，过了片刻，他感觉就好多了。

“唯一，我……出去了。”夙容把他放在手术台上，神色深沉，颇有些踌躇。

“嗯，快出去吧！”唯一这时想起来皇帝陛下还在呢，忙道：“你难道把父皇一个人丢在一楼吗？还不快去！”他可不想这个节骨眼上得罪上老丈人呀！

夙容三步一回头，磨蹭了好长时间，直到达西忍不住鼓起胆子赶人了，才不得已走出了手术室。看着手术室大门缓缓关闭，他只觉得眼前一片白茫茫的，忽然有种要立刻拿着激光锤砸回去的冲动。

就在这时，一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，“怎么，担心啊？走走，你不是总在我面前吹嘘说秦唯一的咖啡磨的多么好吗？正好有时间，你煮一壶给我尝尝？”皇帝陛下不知何时走上了二楼，看到自己向来面无表情的二儿子一脸忧郁地杵在门口，在心里感慨了一声，走上前准备帮他舒缓一下紧绷的神经。

夙容皱了皱眉，迟疑了片刻后跟着皇帝下了楼。

“嗯……不错，这种咖啡豆貌似跟宇宙海盗提供的不太一样。”皇帝陛下满意的咂咂嘴，一口气喝了两杯咖啡，不过却加了十来颗方糖，放了一大杯牛奶。这位，其实并没有他两个儿子那么喜欢咖啡。

“嗯，确实不一样。”夙容也不说这些咖啡豆到底什么来历，尽管让皇帝自己去猜测。

“话说当年你母亲生你时，我也这么焦急地等在门外，你要知道女人一般都会选择顺产的，而且你母亲特别坚持说必须要顺产，说是对你好，她多吃点苦没关系……唉，当时我听着里面的惨叫声，这个着急啊，就像有人拿激光枪在心口上打了无数个窟窿，恨不能把手术室给拆了！”皇帝陛下一瞬间陷入到过往的回忆中，停顿了一下又道：“但她比我想象的要坚强很多，生完你之后还能独自穿衣服下床，我本来想上去帮忙，可……看见她那裤子上的血迹，突然就反应不过来了，呆了好久，瑟缩地不敢伸手，结果等回过神来，你母亲已经走下了手术台。”

夙容摇头挑眉，“原来是你被吓到了，看来母亲是误会了。她在日记里有写道，当时很希望你能抱她下来，可是没想到……”

“唉……是我的错，让你母亲误会了。之后又错过了解释的机会，害的她总以为我并不怎么在乎她，那段时间她还有些产后忧郁，但实际上不是那样的。”皇帝陛下深深叹出一口气，“我啊……是个不会表达感情的人，幸好你母亲没有把你教的和我一样。”

夙容毫不客气地点头：“没错，您和我大哥一样，瞧您把他教的……”

“那是我的错吗？你大哥能长成这样就不错了，当初皇室宗亲逼着我把他养在皇宫，差点要带走去教养，要不是我极力反对……估计现在你和他更加势如水火。”说来，夙辰和夙容完全是在两个生长环境里长大的，性格相距甚远也是正常的，不过两个都极聪明，随便一个都不是好控制的。皇室宗亲那些老糊涂，想要利用这两个孩子重新掌控皇权，重复一百年前元老院的体制，简直痴心妄想。

“这件事说不上对错，如果大哥也是像我一样在母亲身边长大，我会有一个足够疼爱自己的大哥，但帝国却很缺少一个足够合格的继承人。”世上的许多事情都分不清对错，只有因为个人选择不同，才有了不同的结果。

“嗯，你能看清这点，我也就放心了。”作为一个父亲，他何尝不希望看到自己的儿子兄友弟恭，幸福生活，也能让他在晚年好好享受一下天伦之乐。

“您把大哥也叫来了？”夙容问。

“他是你大哥，当然要来！”

夙容无语地端起咖啡，轻抿一口，抬眼看了看二楼。真安静哪，唯一没有痛苦地呻吟，想必手术过程并不痛苦，可是……他还是忍不住会想象他躺在手术台上的情景，也许唯一会留很多血，也许胎儿并不那么容易取出来，也许达西也有可能出错……

咻一下，他挺起脊梁站了起来。

“急什么，这才十分钟，手术不可能这么快！”皇帝陛下拍下他的肩头，“冷静冷静，想好了孩子的名字没？”

夙容神情一僵，“还没……”

这段时间光忙着照看唯一的情绪和准备生孩子的各项事宜了，他公务也忙，给孩子起名字的事情就搁置了，结果今天孩子就要出来了，他这个做父亲的连名字都没想好。

“那还傻坐着干什么，赶快想呀！”皇帝陛下蓦然一笑，“要不，我来给孙子起……”

“不用了！我自己来！”夙容赶忙打住，把伊利安叫出来准备翻帝国字典。什么名字好呢，单字双字，要什么寓意的好，要不然先挑几个出来等唯一出来后再决定一个？！

埃默里？拉迪？雪莱尔，或者是霄明……不好不好，这些都不好。

在取名字热情的覆盖下，夙容内心的焦虑总算得到了最大程度的缓解。

大约过了一个多小时，达西笑容满脸地从手术室走了出来，伸了伸胳膊，对站在走廊上候命的拉达斯道：“快去报喜吧，小王子顺利降生了！”

拉达斯笑的眼角皱纹叠起，搓搓手就往楼下跑，“陛下，皇帝陛下，生了生了！二殿下，恭喜您做父亲啦！恭喜皇帝陛下您做爷爷啦！”

夙容几乎是从沙发上弹了起来。

“唯一怎么样，没事吧？”他说着就要往手术室里冲。

“没事没事，好着呢！”拉达斯笑眯眯目送着夙容慌张的背影，转过身对皇帝陛下鞠躬道：“陛下，这真是一桩大喜事啊。”

“呵呵呵呵，好好，走……去看看我的乖孙子！”这位眉飞色舞的兴奋表情，那脚步飞快的一点也不亚于夙容。

手术室内，唯一躺在手术台上还没有下来，身旁是一个小小的襁褓，襁褓中一个好像个粉团子似的小婴儿正紧闭着眼睛，小嘴微微嘟起，轻浅地呼吸着，脸上带着一丝初入世界的生涩与懵懂。软软的黑色发丝紧贴在脑袋上，眼睫毛还不看出长短，时不时簌簌抖动一下。

唯一正瞪大一双黑漆漆的眼眸看着他，喏，这个小家伙就是自己和夙容的儿子？奇怪，怎么一点也看不出来他的五官像谁？！为什么还不睁开眼睛呢，他是不是应该给他洗个脸，瞧这脸上看起来黏糊糊的，还有点儿皱巴巴，还有，怎么没他想象的那么好看呢……或许过几天就好了？

不由得把手探出去，打算用一根手指戳戳儿子的小脸蛋，这样他就会睁眼了吧？！

夙容站在门口静静地矗立着，看着半抱着宝宝，一脸笑意盎然的唯一，心上顿时暖暖地宛如骄阳普照，绽放开一片明媚的花海。

82包子初显萌威

帝国的剖宫产手术谈不上无创,但已经将对孕夫身体的损伤降低到最低。唯一恢复的不错,手术后第二天晚上就能够下床进行自主活动,除了必须要注意不能碰撞到伤口，其他的日常活动都没有大的问题。

小王子出生的第一晚,是在唯一和夙容的臂弯中度过的。

爸爸和父亲一左一右看了他足足半宿，困到不行了也还是撑着，就是为了等到他的初次睁眼。刚出生的孩子不需要吃什么东西，喝点温热的水即可,后半夜拉达斯将育儿保姆叫来，请示唯一和夙容要不要给小王子喂点婴儿初食，被唯一果断地拒绝了。

“夙容，空间里种着不少兽人星球的沙乳果呢,这种果子可比营养剂似的婴儿初食好的多,味道也更好，我偷偷找人分析过营养成分，富含各种微量元素，还能增强婴幼儿的抵抗力。以后我们的儿子每天就喝沙乳果的果汁足够了，等他大一点再慢慢添加辅食。空间里还养着奶牛，他以后要是喜欢喝牛奶，也能随时喝到新鲜的……”唯一老早就在1级绿萌空间里给儿子准备了不少好东西，当然，大部分都是吃的。

夙容对于唯一的决定无条件赞同，就在刚才，他看了几眼唯一肚子上的伤口，虽说只是很细小的一道，过段时间只要涂抹一种帝国特产的孕夫产后复原膏就会完全消失，不留下一丁点痕迹，但我们的二殿下还是不可避免地心疼了。

于是，现在唯一说什么那就是什么，反对？反对的全部从天鹅堡里扔出去。

昨天手术结束后，皇帝陛下在小王子抱出手术室时，从夙容手里好不容易把孙子抢过来抱了一会儿，但因为抱婴儿的手法实在不够纯熟，在达西旁敲侧击之下，夙容黑着一张脸又把儿子给夺了回去。俩父子互相瞪着眼，在手术室内门对峙好了一阵，直到大殿下夙辰偕同克里斯来了，才停止了这场幼稚的争夺。

“看起来真是个健康可爱的小宝贝，恭喜你了夙容，荣升为父亲了。”夙辰此时的表情倒还真有几分大哥的气度，一脸的欣喜感慨，还亲近地拍了把夙容的肩头。

克里斯礼貌地露出一个微笑，眼角眉梢的倨傲之气竟然消减了不少，难得的平和温顺了许多，将手里的礼物递给拉达斯，对夙容道：“恭喜二殿下和秦唯一阁下喜添灵儿。”

夙容点点头，略有防备地扫视着克里斯，但片刻之后放松了下来，觉着他身上有某种东西的确发生了改变，大哥这次的警告和调教估计还真有了效果，便道：“谢谢。”随即让拉达斯招呼好这对准夫夫，同时也把皇帝陛下给支开了，先回到寝室把儿子安置在婴儿床内，跟着把唯一从手术台上抱回了房，半步路都没让他走。

不大一会，拉达斯又来通报，说是皇后来了。夙容又站起来出去迎客，示意准备起身的唯一安分躺着，“你别动，乖乖休息，母后来了就来了，她还是很好相处的，待会说不定还会进来探望你。”

果然，十几分钟后，唯一就在躺床上见到了琰穹帝国的现任皇后。

在皇室，最怕有个恶毒的后妈。但皇帝陛下显然还是十分明智的，在第一任妻子去世后，挑选了一个温柔娴淑、大方文静的女子给自己两个儿子做后妈，这个女人来自一个并不太显赫的贵族世家，但胜在脾性温和，与世无争。但若说这个女人不聪明也是不公允的，她这么些年能够坐稳皇后之位，深得整个皇室的喜爱，从没有过线的行为举止，足见还是有些头脑的，把智慧用在了该用的地方，也从不觊觎她不该觊觎的东西。

“太好了，你就是唯一？”捷琳娜埃克走进来时，毫无一国皇后的架子，手上还拿着几大盒东西，脸上浮现着兴奋的红光，“都怪你们父皇通知的我太晚了，我给小宝贝准备了好些东西，临上飞行器记起来有好几样没拿，又转回去了一趟，这不……没能抢在他前面看见你们可爱的小宝贝……乖乖，这小脸蛋粉嫩粉嫩的！”

初次见面完全不摆架子的丈母娘，即使是个后妈，唯一对她的第一印象也相当不错。

“母后，您……费心了。”唯一也不知道怎么感谢比较好，只好笑了笑，把手臂往旁边移了移，让丈母娘大人（反正他心里是这么认定的）能够清楚地看见襁褓中的小包子。

“刚出生的宝宝就是可爱，你是没法理解我的心情的，嫁给你们父皇的时候夙容和夙辰都已经大了，一个两个都懂事的不行，我这个当妈的一点成就感也没有，什么事也插不上手，因为他们简直不用人照顾嘛！”捷琳娜也不坐，就围着小小的婴儿床打转，看来看去舍不得移开视线，好半天，有些神色紧张地问：“唯一，我能抱抱他吗？”

“可以啊，当然。”唯一心道丈母娘好歹也是个女人，总不至于把他儿子给摔了。

岂知事实完全和他预料的相反，捷琳娜是个体格中等的中年女人，看着也特别亲和，那张脸长得很具有贤妻良母的迷惑性，可谁知道这一上手就暴露出大问题——

夙容看着她手忙脚乱不知道用哪只手拖住宝宝的头和屁股，惶然无措的样子，赶紧伸手把快哭出来的包子给抱进自己怀里。

片刻，一脸肃然地望着她：“母后，您还是就这么看着吧……”

“真，真是对不起……我没有过抱孩子的经验。”捷琳娜沮丧地哀叹道，至今为止她也没生过孩子。这其中，也不知是她没有生育能力，还是皇帝陛下和她本身都不打算要孩子。以夙容和夙辰的立场来说，他们和她也相处这么多年了，相信她不是个有野心的女人，如果他们这把年纪还能怀上孩子，倒也不介意再有个弟弟或妹妹。

唯一满脑袋黑线地安慰她：“没关系的母后，您……可以向达西医生学习学习，等您学会了怎么抱孩子，想抱多久都行的。”

捷琳娜听闻这话，喜笑颜开地逗留了一阵，才风风火火地转身离开。

很快，一楼大厅里，皇帝、皇后和夙辰、克里斯围坐在一起，商量着要不要把小王子降生的事情通告全国，举行盛大的庆贺仪式。家族成员里似乎只差了夙容的亲舅舅云柯莫兰斯，不过他也得到了消息，托人把一个大大的红包给送了过来，聊表恭喜之情，但他自己为什么不能来，皇后笑意深长地对众人道：“我们就不用等他了，云柯恐怕这段时间都不敢出门，正和某个厉害的家伙躲迷藏呢……”

“躲迷藏？母后你的意思是，有人在追求舅舅不成？”夙辰一脸看乐子的表情，这还是头一回有追求者居然能把云柯逼得不得不躲起来。

皇后凤目一展，笑了：“我倒觉得这次肯定有戏，就是云柯的性子太别扭，不然早该成了。”

皇帝也哈哈一笑，又故作深沉道：“一切要看云柯的意思，他要真不愿意，那人再好也白搭！好了好了，现在来说说庆贺仪式的事情。”

“之前夙容有试探过几个宗亲大人的意思，他们表示说可以庆贺，但对秦唯一还不能完全接受，所以答应庆贺的条件是，必须将这个孩子接到皇宫中由他们制定的皇室专职保姆抚养。”夙辰看着皇帝道。

没等穆尔卡说话，捷琳娜首先不悦地语带讥讽道：“又来这一套，这些老东西就不能有点创意？当然不行了，哪有这种道理，我看秦唯一这孩子不错，干干净净，清清白白的，不就是没个能够公开的贵族身份么……要不，我来想想办法？”显然皇帝把唯一与顿卡家族的关系知会过她，既然顿卡家族之前决定要放弃他了，那现在唯一的身份为何他们也管不了。

皇帝无奈地瞪她一眼，“说得轻巧，埃克家族的家谱上想要添加一个人也不是你随便说句话就能行的。你们家的家主不是才刚换。再说，秦唯一不是认了拉达斯做监护人么……”

众人都看向拉达斯。

拉达斯颔首一笑：“是有这么回事，当时这也是迫于无奈之举。不过我想，如果皇帝陛下不介意，我们家族的大家长其实是很荣幸能与您结成亲家的。”

“哈哈哈，我差点忘记了，拉达斯年轻时可是我的第一侍从官，这么多年过去了，要不是你给夙容当管家的时间太长了，我都要忘记你是艾克拉那老小孩家的人了……”皇帝摸着下巴忽然大笑起来。

捷琳娜顿时恍然大悟，“噢，原来拉达斯来头也不小啊，艾克拉家族，不错不错……如果艾克里家族愿意接纳唯一，我想，最后要那几个迂腐的宗亲老头点头也不会太难了。”

夙辰却是有些惊讶，抬头看向拉达斯，“拉达斯，你的姓氏是艾克里？真是的……这么多年了我居然不知道。”

“呵呵，大殿下一向事务繁忙的很，又怎么会注意到这种小事。而且，我也很久没有回主家了，是近期才回去了几趟。”不过，拉达斯在夙容身边这么多年，也确实行事低调，多数人只知道他是二殿下的管家，了解到的信息也流于表面，很少有人对他的真正来历有所了解。

一同震惊的还有克里斯，他沉默地坐在一边，心里禁不住感叹，过去的自己的确自持太高了，原本他也以为拉达斯顶多是普通的贵族出身，没料到这样的深藏不露。

“嗯，既然你早就有所准备，我想夙容自己搞定这件事应当不成问题。”皇帝陛下心情舒畅地摇晃起脑袋，夙容的性子就是这么耐得住，事情没把握之前从来不露出一丝半点的端倪让人知晓。

拉达斯恭敬地弯腰，微笑：“是的，两位都无需过于担心。”

“那行了，孙子看也看过了，这几天他们小两口估计不会有空回皇宫理会我这个老头子咯。捷琳娜我们走吧，省的在这里待长了时间影响人家一家三口培养感情。”皇帝站起来抖了抖衣领，捷琳娜也跟着笑开，“嗯，难得你也知道主动理解他们年轻人，夙辰和克里斯也一起跟我们回去吧。”

“那个，我还没看清楚小侄子长什么样呢……”夙辰心道我才刚到，这就要走？

“走了走了，以后有的是机会。”捷琳娜伸手把他从沙发上拽起来，转头，也把克里斯的胳膊拉起来，“克里斯跟我说说，你们挑选的什么礼物啊？我送的都是些小衣服小鞋子什么的，你们呢……”

克里斯不好意思地笑道：“也没想到什么特别的，挑选了一对蓝宝石手串，戴在脚腕上和手腕上都好。”

“哦哦，好是挺好的，但对婴儿来说会不会重了点？”

“呃……这个，我倒是没有想到。”克里斯反射性地瞟了夙辰一眼，最近夙辰一个笑脸都没给过他，今天这礼物又选的不是那么……想到自己说不定又惹了他生气，不由得咬紧了牙齿。

夙辰却没有看他，刚才还挂在脸上的笑容已经收敛起来，这会儿看来有些淡淡的。

克里斯略有些无措地收回视线，只得亦步亦趋紧随着捷琳娜。

时间转回到小王子出生的第二天傍晚——夙容正打开光脑，让唯一挑选名字。

“唔……这么多啊，你觉得哪个好？”起名字什么的，唯一自觉也没有太好的主意，儿子抱在怀里越看越可爱，尤其是眼睛睁开以后，瞳孔的颜色极其纯粹，淡淡的一圈浅蓝里藏着一点浓郁的深黑，近看会感觉黑的发亮，就像一块墨玉，远看却感觉像大海一般湛蓝湛蓝的，而且不是深海的幽蓝，而是近海的蓝——那种惹人亲近地令人感到清爽心凉的蓝。

很明显，小包子的眼睛像极了夙容，瞳孔也是会变色的。

“不如，我们让儿子自己选吧……”唯一提议，伸手把婴儿床里的小包子抱起来，对着他忽闪忽闪的一双大眼睛，勾起嘴角：“呐，你自己选名字，把手伸出来，点一个！”

旁边伊利安非常上道地开启智能全息立体影像，立刻把整个房间变成了星空，十几个名字像星星一样漂浮在空中，绕着小包子慢慢地旋转起来。

小包子才多大，还不会主动伸手够东西呢，唯一只能帮他把手从襁褓里抓出来，一只胳膊稳稳地拖住他的头和屁股，让他的后背完全依靠在自己的臂弯上。

小包子的眼睛好像会说话，对着满室的星光不停地眨啊眨，看着一个个的名字从自己眼前好像鱼儿一样溜走。十来分钟过去了，也没见他对哪个名字有特殊的反应，唯一和夙容对视了一眼——这个法子不行啊？

唯一仍旧不死心，抱着小包子继续劝导：“乖儿子，看哪个顺眼就选哪个吧，反正你都不认识。”

小包子也不知是听懂了还是没听懂，反正过了几分钟总算有反应了，不过他没有挥舞握紧的小手，而是嘟嘟嘟地把嘴巴撅起来，突然朝着一个晃荡过去的立体名字喷出一记口水——噗，噗噗——

“噗，乖儿子，你这算是选好了？！”唯一憋不住靠在夙容肩头上放声大笑。

小包子的脑袋歪歪倒到，对着夙容眨巴眨巴眼，嘴巴还在噗噗噗的吐口水，口水也不是真口水，而是唾沫泡泡，吐了好半天大约是觉得没意思了，才停止了这个动作，转而眼珠子乱转，看房间里还有什么好玩的东西。

夙容也跟着弯起嘴角，把小包子刚才喷中的名字给划拉出来，定睛一看，笑了：“原来是这个。”

“哪个？”唯一凑过来瞧。

“安诺。我们琰穹帝国的第一建国功臣就叫安诺，据说，那是个非常具有传奇色彩的人物。”

作者有话要说：因为可供参考的名字还是太少，我还是起了个中规中矩的……希望不是太糟糕。咱们安诺毕竟不是地球宝宝，所以生长情况会和地球宝宝不太一样的，许多方面会超前，不太寻常，以后还可能有逆天的异能……咱们就不要对照地球宝宝的生长规律来看他了哈。

83小王子的哪咤属性

安诺出生后,一切生活都开始以小家伙为中心,什么公务,什么生意，什么学业……在我们小王子饿了要哭，渴了要哭,睡得不舒服了要哭,父亲缠着爸爸不让爸爸抱着自己睡觉时扁起嘴巴的时刻,那都是浮云啊浮云!

“奇怪啊夙容，安诺怎么这么爱哭啊……我的速度都够快了！”唯一抱着安诺,把盛满了一整颗沙乳果的果汁的奶瓶往他嘴巴里塞，已经忙的是满头大汗。

因为不打算用帝国出产的婴幼儿营养剂喂养他,又不能够让天鹅堡里众人看出端倪,每当喂食时间,唯一都不得不闪进房间，锁上门，把安诺抱进随身空间里。几天后，他也想出了一个办法，趁着小家伙睡着了的时候进到空间内采摘足够的沙乳果，把果汁都给挤出来放进一个大容器里，再盛放进奶瓶里。这样，等安诺饿了，就算有其他人在场，也能够拿着奶瓶喂他。至于营养剂，拉达斯送来多少他就囤下多少，打算等过段时间闲下来时，把它们贩卖给其他位面的商人。

“这可不是什么好习惯。”夙容开始忧虑了，他的儿子怎么也不应该是个好哭鬼啊，想当年他还在襁褓里时，从来不随便哭闹，吃了就睡了，醒了就吃，只要有的吃基本上就特别的乖。当然，这些事情他也是听拉达斯说的。

唯一也觉得这样下去不行，但安诺出生才十来天，稍微爱哭点也没关系吧（其实每次眼泪都还没下来的啊唯一爸爸），于是想了半天还是妥协地说：“我看还是把奶瓶放在婴儿床边上吧，这样，只要这小子一咧嘴，我就能够以最快速度把奶瓶塞进他嘴巴里了！”

可就算这样，安诺也还总是眼泪婆娑地望着唯一，小鼻子一耸一吸的，眉毛虽然还是淡淡的颜色，但也看得出来有皱眉的趋势。非要唯一抱着他，而且是紧紧把他抱在胸口前，轻柔细语地哄着“乖啊乖啊，我们家安诺最乖了”才肯乖乖吸吮奶嘴，吧嗒吧嗒把这顿解决掉。

这样一来，唯一几乎不能把安诺放下，因为这小子特别敏感，就算前一秒睡的昏天黑地，嘴角还挂着口水，但只要一被放在婴儿床上，他立马就唰地睁开眼睛，用委屈无辜的小眼神瞄着亲爱的爸爸，嘴巴嘟嘟地要吐唾沫，仿佛在进行无声的声讨：“爸爸坏，又要偷偷地把我放下，我要抱抱嘛！”

唯一无可奈何，只得时刻把他抱在怀里，不敢放下来。

如此，我们的小王子是舒坦了，唯一却一日日变得消瘦，原本生完孩子要好好休养的，却被小包子折腾的整宿整宿没法睡觉。夙容看着无比心疼，但也想不到好的办法，白天他想插个手喂喂安诺也是可以的，安诺有时也很乖，喝完了一瓶沙乳果的果汁打个饱嗝就半眯着眼睛要睡觉了，但一到晚上就完全不行，他会变得完全不愿意搭理夙容，只认准唯一一个人，只要不是唯一抱着他，他就可劲闹，才甭管自己的父亲用多么凶恶的眼神瞪着自己呢！

哼，他是婴儿，他才不懂这种眼神叫做威胁！

父亲的威势，在这个阶段毫无用武之地啊……夙容颓丧地皱眉，但今天他下定决定，无论如何不能对安诺心软了，唯一都三四天没能安稳睡觉了，再这样下去还不得直接病倒？

“唯一，把小崽子给我。我带他去空间里转转，说不定能把他对你的注意力转移出去。你趁这个机会赶紧补补觉……”夙容轻柔地摸了摸唯一的眼角，眸子里满满的心疼，也不管他答不答应了，伸手就从浑身无力的唯一怀里把安诺抱走了。

“那好吧，我也实在支撑不下去了……”唯一现在连打个哈欠都费力，身子往后一倒，脑袋沾上枕头就闭上了眼睛，不到两秒昏睡了过去。

夙容抱着安诺轻叹了口气，早知道带孩子比生孩子更辛苦，他之前怎么也不会答应让唯一亲自来带孩子，皇室专职保姆什么的，也不是不能挑出了几个出类拔萃的。可如今是骑虎难下，毕竟皇室宗亲那边的问题还没有完全解决，父皇的意思也是让他们不用专职保姆。

单手抱住安诺，夙容轻轻把唯一翻过身来，让他可以舒服的侧躺，给他搭上薄薄的蚕丝被（前两天上交易器上扫了一趟货），方才将自己的手掌抚摸上他的后背，说道：“小绿，我要和安诺一起进来。”

1级绿萌空间对于熟人是有识别能力的，夙容进进出出这么多次了，现在进去出来只需要自己接触图腾，然后说一声就行了。

安诺是唯一和夙容的儿子，具有最亲密的血缘关系，不用审核也得到了空间的认可。

安诺不是第一次进入这个神奇的空间世界了，但还是那么的好奇，睁大眼睛四处乱瞅，小脸蛋上绽放出暖洋洋的笑容，还兴奋地挥舞起小拳头。

夙容稍稍安了点心，要知道这也就是唯一刚喂过他，才能让这小子安稳一阵，否则早闹腾开了。趁热打铁，只要在空间里找出几样他感兴趣的东西，成功吸引住他的注意力就行了。可是我们的小王子喜欢什么呢？

小孩子一般都喜欢颜色鲜艳的东西……夙容想着，就把他抱去了几棵硕大来自兽人星球的果树跟前。

安诺眨巴眨巴眼。

“很漂亮是不是，这些好看的果子都是可以吃的，但你现在还不能吃。”夙容抱着他靠近些，让他能看的更清楚。

安诺脑袋歪歪的，看了那么一会儿就一下子扭开，嘴巴嘟嘟，似乎并不感兴趣。

“不喜欢这个？”夙容为难，又把他抱到种满了各种蔬菜的田地里，蹲下来让一株开花的油菜花映入他的眼帘，“这个怎么样，上面还有蝴蝶哟！”说着，伸出手指指着一只蓝色的蝴蝶告诉他。

安诺咯咯咯笑了一阵，但很快就没了兴趣，因为蝴蝶拍拍翅膀飞走了。

“这下怎么办……”夙容继续抱着他在空间里乱转，走到小木楼的院子里，把安诺举的高高的，希望他能被桂花树的香味给吸引。

安诺倒是很给面子地弯下嘴角，甜甜地笑了笑，但也坚持不了四五分钟，不大一会就收起了笑容，在夙容的臂弯里扑腾起来。

夙容没有什么招了，只好试试抱着他去泛舟，只需要几个口令，一叶小小扁舟就从湖面上行驶到了岸边。安诺好奇地瞪大眼珠子看，嘴巴微微动了动，看来对这个新鲜玩意比较感兴趣。为什么，因为这个东西一直在动呀！

夙容抱着他坐上扁舟，轻声喊道：“匀速行驶。”造型好似一片枫叶的小船就慢慢在湖面上漂游起来。一圈圈涟漪从中心向四周荡漾开来，安诺一瞬不瞬地注视着湖面，眼珠子都快忙不过来了，一会儿看左边，一会儿看右边，一会儿看看远处，一会儿又仰头看向夙容。

“呵，原来你喜欢这个。”找得到办法就好，夙容把安诺抱的距离水面更近了些，安诺一点也不害怕，一张圆润小脸上的笑容更大了，两只小藕节似的小手臂上下挥舞着，好像想要探到水里面去，看看水里头有什么东西。

夙容便又笑着把他放的距离水面更近了些。

安诺的小腿蹬啊蹬，哎呀呀，差一点点就要够到水面了！

“傻小子，再往下就要掉进去了。”对于儿子的胆大，夙容丝毫不以为奇，在他看来这是理所应当的事情，男孩子就是要有胆量，其实所有的初生牛犊都是不怕虎的，端看家长怎么培养他们的勇气和胆量，万事过于小心翼翼，这也不让孩子接触那也不让孩子碰，实际上对于孩子的成长是不利的。

安诺被夙容给提溜起来，还不大情愿地扭了扭小屁股。

“以后我每天带你来玩一次，你可不许再那么缠你爸爸了。”夙容看着自家目光好像宝石般闪亮的儿子，正儿八经地谈起条件，“你要是不乖，我下次就不带你来了。”

安诺又扭了扭屁股，嘴巴微微撅起，看样子完全没有听懂。

但夙容却莫名觉得小家伙的眼神不是这么说的，于是再说了一遍，“知道了吗？你不说话我就当你同意了啊。”

安诺的小鼻子哼了哼，小屁股以更快的频率扭动了好几下，仿佛在笑话夙容的幼稚：我才多大呢，当然不会说话呀！父亲是个大无赖！

夙容可不管那些，大手往安诺头顶上盖上去，摸了一把，“你爸爸很辛苦的，为了你都要累倒了，你作为儿子应该乖一些，不要让他这样辛苦。”

这次，安诺的反应倒是挺靠谱的，眨巴几下眼，乖觉地抿了抿嘴巴。

为了让唯一多睡一会儿，夙容和安诺在空间里逗留了两个多小时，直到晚饭的时间到了，才施施然从扁舟上下来，出来之后，就见唯一还保持着起初的睡姿，裹着被子，白白的脚丫子露在外面，睡意酣然。

“看看，爸爸被你累成什么样了？！知道错了没，嗯？”夙容点着安诺的鼻子说道，看了眼他的肚子，“饿了没，饿了父亲喂你。”

也许是空间里的特殊环境安抚了安诺的情绪，给他带来了前所未有的好心情，这次他没有哭闹，而是乖乖地缩在夙容怀里，吐了几口唾沫，又像吸奶似的把口水给咽了回去。

夙容哭笑不得，轻轻戳了戳他的小肚皮，把一只奶瓶从恒温箱里拿了出来，将奶嘴清洗过后，往他嘴巴里一塞。

安诺还不能自己拿住奶瓶，但也把两手的小拳头举了起来，两腮鼓鼓的，用力地吸吮着奶嘴。不消片刻，夙容就觉得奶瓶里的白色沙乳果果汁少了一半。

“慢点，又没有人和你抢……”夙容本能地感觉安诺喝的太快了，这要是呛着怎么办？

安诺才不理会他，继续用力吸吮，两三分钟过去，再看奶瓶——嚯，已经空了！

夙容惊讶地嘴角直抽，不是吧，安诺怎么一下子喝的这么快！还是说他食量增加了？

怀里的安诺冲着他咧嘴笑，但平常会听见的饱嗝没有如约到来，片刻，他还目光灼热地盯着夙容。

夙容不知道他是什么意思，试着又拿出一只奶瓶递给他。果不其然，安诺是食量增加了，含着奶嘴就又吧嗒吧嗒吸吮起来，但这次喝的慢了点，足足花了十几分钟。可也是把奶瓶喝了个一干二净。

夙容猜想可能是绿萌空间对安诺产生了影响，才导致他的食量一下子增加的。这也是好事，吃得多长得快么，因此也没多放在心上。

然而五天之后。

唯一惊恐地看着自己眼前空掉的十二只奶瓶，扯了扯夙容的袖子，面带惶然：“夙容，我们儿子……该不会是得了什么病吧？怎么吃这么多！”一般刚出生的孩子就算每天增加一点进食量，也不至于像安诺这样吧！

夙容也解释不清楚，只好安慰他：“我想，应该……没事的。”但也忍不住担心，光看他吃的多了，个头和体重也还属于正常婴儿的增长范围呀！

唯一一脑门黑线地突发奇想，浑身一个激灵，他家安诺这么能吃，而且越吃越多，难道是属哪吒的o(╯□╰)o吗？！！

作者有话要说：昂，小包子从小就腹黑，长大怎么得了哇……卖萌来了，众妈咪们接住！

84送上门的棋子？

除了食量增加的比较迅速,小王子安诺的成长趋势良好,至少在唯一和夙容看来是这样没错。

当然,俩夫夫也没有空一天到晚看顾他，尤其是唯一在爱普鲁斯高中期末考的成绩单发下来之后，他迫在眉睫地需要为大学入学考试做准备了。

拉达斯就成了唯一之外,在白天负责给小王子喂食的第二人选。

“大叔,现在安诺的食量很大,就这两天，每天都会增加一瓶奶。”唯一对于拉达斯虽然还有所保留,但在喂养安诺的问题上还是决定尽量交待清楚，他明确告诉拉达斯,这些奶瓶里盛放的不是婴幼儿营养剂,而是更好的替代品。“我每天晚上都会把奶瓶全部灌满,恒温箱里有好几十瓶，再怎么也够他喝的了……记得，除了喂这个，其他的什么都别喂。”

拉达斯对于唯一的耳提面命频频点头，照看小王子可是个辛苦活，但更是自己的荣幸，再说能和小安诺近距离接触培养感情，他求之不得。“你就放心吧。”

“呵呵，现在让你们多接触接触也好，毕竟我是打算让安诺以后认你做外公的。”唯一笑眯眯道。

拉达斯精神顿时一震，“你当真？”尽管艾里克家族的大家长在他提出正式申请后，一致表示同意接纳唯一成为家族中的一员，但能听到唯一这样没有芥蒂地把这件事放在心上，他是由衷地感到高兴和欣慰。

唯一神色认真道：“当然，我从未把这件事当做儿戏。大叔对我很好，以后也会对安诺很好。”

“当然了，当然。”拉达斯曾经痛失爱子，还以为一辈子都不会有子嗣的。

“那以后我对大叔的称呼是不是要改改了？”既然安诺要认拉达斯做外公，自己却喊拉达斯大叔，听着似乎怪怪的。

拉达斯对此倒是无所谓的，“有关系，你愿意怎么叫就怎么叫。”只要他们知道彼此之间是什么样的关系不就行了。再说，眼下唯一的身份在外界还是个谜，低调点是对的。

习惯了的事情一时半会也改不过来，唯一只好略感歉意道：“大叔，给我点时间，我会慢慢改掉称呼的。”

“不急不急。”拉达斯笑的开怀，伸手从他手里把安诺抱过来，小家伙还没满月呢照道理不应该这么好动，但他的四肢技能发育的似乎比一般婴儿要好上太多，这几天经常动动胳膊踹踹腿，不大一会儿就把包裹的牢固的襁褓给踢散了。

“乖儿子，要乖乖听外公的话哦，不要太调皮了！”唯一低头用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭安诺的小鼻子，又忍不住在他白里透红的脸颊上亲上一口，才恋恋不舍地转身去书房。今天他给自己下了任务，不看完两本辅导书不准陪安诺用晚餐。

小安诺好像感觉到了爸爸的离开，大眼睛扑扇了好半天，扁扁嘴就作势要哭……

“乖乖，别哭别哭……爸爸要学习了，去和外公去游戏室玩好吗？”拉达斯抱着他的姿势很正确，标准的不得了，但小安诺就是觉得不够舒服，拼命地扭动小屁股，像个陀螺似的在他怀里来回折腾。

拉达斯差点招架不住，连忙牢牢托住，手掌在安诺的小屁股上轻拍了一下，“嘿，难怪看不出来呢，原来肉都长这儿来了。”

安诺继续扁嘴，但被老姜拉达斯立马看穿了，直接无视掉。

安诺见这招不管用了，立刻咧开嘴巴挤了挤眼睛，眼泪眼看就要从眼眶里掉出来了——

就见拉达斯对着他笑道：“我亲爱的小少爷，你这套也就对付对付你那没经验的爸爸和父亲了，在我这儿可行不通！想要达到目的，不是每次装哭就行的哟！”

安诺不依，嘴角拉扯的更大了，讨厌啊，你不相信我会哭？哼哼，我就哭给你看，让爸爸听见我的哭声，以为你欺负我，就会把我抱回去了！

拉达斯笑着摇摇头，伸手从口袋里掏出一个特质奶嘴来，往安诺小嘴里一塞，这下好，堵住咯！

安诺吚吚呜呜地没法咧嘴了，片刻，舌尖舔了舔奶嘴，发现有点甜丝丝的，嗯，跟奶瓶里果汁的味道不太一样啊，立马被这股新鲜的味道吸引过去，一下下吮吸起来。

拉达斯抱着看起来总算乖顺下来的安诺朝尖塔走去。

这厢，唯一在阅读的过程中却遇到了一些难题。凯撒综合大学的古建筑系对外招生号称是零门槛，所有的考试用书都公布在网络上，以便考生下载。但是其中有几本书没有指定版本，公布出来的就是同名却不同内容的好几个版本，也没有附加说明，让唯一感到异常困惑，他难道要把所有版本都读一遍、研究一遍然后背一遍吗？这多浪费时间。

要是有时间也就罢了，他愿意多读几本也没关系，但现在安诺还小，他每天能挤出来的学习时间实在有限，因此思虑再三，他联通上乐亚桑普鲁斯老师，想要请教一二。

“哟，是唯一啊！”这孩子自从上次期末考试后就消失的彻底，他都没机会询问询问他怀孕的事。

唯一抱歉道：“对不起乐亚老师，这么久才联系您，实在是……最近太忙了。”

“啊，没事没事，看你现在的样子……该不会是……”乐亚桑普鲁斯一愣，很快反应过来，“你你你……已经生了？！”

唯一难得羞赧地点了点头，“呵呵是啊，我生了个健康可爱的大胖小子。”作为一个原地球人，还是这么炫耀感觉比较够味。

乐亚桑普鲁斯连忙恭喜：“恭喜恭喜！不过，你可真够会隐瞒的，现在学校还流传着你的八卦，说什么的都有，我帮你在学校网站上屏蔽了不少，但还有好些风言风语，估计得等你自己出来澄清。”

“哦，是嘛？”唯一对这些倒并不在意，“没关系，任由他们说吧，反正我也马上要毕业了，不瞒您说，学校的期末考我考了年级第二，这个分数足够我申请提前毕业的，所以我正在准备凯撒综合大学的入学考试。”

“这么快？嗯……以你的天份和成绩的确是可以考虑，不过你想考哪个系？”

唯一坦然道：“是您熟悉的，古建筑系。”

乐亚桑普鲁斯这回是真的惊了，“古建筑系？你确定要考的是这个系？！分数可不是一般的高，不过你确实有些基础……咳咳，而且你还真是问对了人！哈哈，只要我肯帮忙，你考上的几率至少能提高二十个百分点！”

唯一颇有些不好意思地摸了摸眉梢，“其实吧，我知道您是古建筑系的面试老师。”

“什么你知道？你怎么知道的！”乐亚桑普鲁斯心说自己什么时候变得如此没有隐私了？

“那个……是夙容告诉我的。”还是老实交代吧，夙容说过如果想要得到乐亚的指点，就最好实话实说。

“夙容！夙容二殿下？！”乐亚桑普鲁斯觉着今天收到的惊喜和惊吓一样多，他又是头脑极其慧黠之人，不消片刻就联想出一个事实：“老天……你和夙容莫非是……你的孩子难不成是……”

唯一笑意舒展：“嗯，您猜的没错。”

乐亚桑普鲁斯简直不知道该露出什么表情了，神色复杂地沉默了一会儿，“那还有什么可说的，看在夙容的面子上我也会帮你的，更何况我还挺喜欢你这个学生的……这样说来他应该是看好你能考上才会把这个小秘密告诉你的，你的本事我也见识过，好吧，我答应你就是了！但是你别高兴太早，我对入门弟子的要求可是非常高的！”

“您放心，我会努力的！”唯一放松地勾起嘴角，“老师您教教我吧，哪些书是必读的？干脆给我列一下书单吧，还有，我在备考时需要注意些什么……”

“你还真不跟我客气啊。”

“客气什么，您如果对我的表现不满意，打我板子都没关系，我绝对不告诉夙容的！”唯一狡猾兮兮地笑。

乐亚桑普鲁斯在视频那头指着他的鼻子，“你啊你啊，明明自己还是个孩子，居然都已经怀孕生子了！”嘴上说着调侃的话，行为上却是相当认真的，不一会儿就列出了一个长长的书单发送过去，提醒道：“我列出的书有些是古建筑系没有对外公布的，但我觉着对你有好处，所以你也必须要读。理论知识必考，但我们更注重的是动手和实践能力，我想你明白要点在哪里了吧？”否则，他们也不会每年都极为重视面试这一关了。通常，在面试上被刷下去的往往是笔试时成绩最好的前几名。

唯一受教地点头：“谢谢您，我听明白了。”

“对了，最近有个人向我打听你。”乐亚桑普鲁斯想起这个学生也是一脸的骄傲，“他是这次期末考的第一名，和你一个年级的，但并不和你同班，这次是考试的黑马，大部分老师都没料到他会考到第一。”

“噢？您说他打听我，为什么，就因为我考了第二名，所以对我有些好奇？”这并不奇怪，自己也对这个压过自己一头的第一名有些好奇。

乐亚桑普鲁斯想了想道：“他对你好奇是肯定的，但他似乎更想看看你设计的建筑模型。你知道的，上次你的六角亭很出彩，不过我没有把所有数据写在资料上，设计权归你所有，别人要看最详细的数据一定要得到你的批准。”

“原来如此，我明白了……嗯，他叫什么名字？”唯一想，如果对方也是个平民，或者思想开明的贵族，还是个建筑方面的天才，个性也还不错的话，也不介意有保留地和他交个朋友。

乐亚桑普鲁斯这时却犹豫了起来，“你和他打交道时需要谨慎一些，他是姓氏你或许不熟悉，但夙容非常清楚，你可以问问二殿下的意见要不要和他相交，他是顿卡家族的人。”

唯一蓦然一怔，“顿卡家族？”

“嗯，特雷斯顿卡，不过据他自己所言……他只是这一辈里最不受宠的幺子。”

幺子，不受宠？唯一抓住这两个关键词，当下心里千回百转。不过……这两个词联系起来，倒是十分有趣。

顿卡家族始终是自己的一个隐忧，如今有人自动送上门来，他究竟要不要善加利用呢？

85唯一笑了，克里斯囧了

“特雷斯顿卡？”夙容听完唯一的描述,回忆了一下没有发现头脑中有对这个人的印象,“他说自己是幺子说不定是真的,顿卡家族最小一辈当中我只见过现任家主尤里斯顿卡的两个儿子，如果不算上你的话，他的确是最小的。其他的……倒真的没有注意过。”

唯一握着安诺的小手边逗他笑,边说：“是不是每个大家族里都有几个不受宠的儿子孙子？”

夙容迎上他好奇的眸子，嘴角微微一扬：“即使是小家族,父母也是会有偏爱的,更何况是大家族,这是子嗣众多的必然情况。”即使顿卡家族历来有一套杰出的育人之法,但厚此薄彼的情况也不见得就没有。

“哦,就好像你和夙辰也是这样，我想小时候你母亲肯定喜欢你多一些。”就算两兄弟被分开抚养是不得已的客观事实，但也正因为这样，造成了夙辰与皇帝一国，夙容与前皇后一国的情况。

夙容听着他这番话禁不住眼睫微颤，蓦然间从小时候的时光中抽出一段记忆来，坐在唯一身边，勾起小指头塞进安诺的另一只小手中。安诺看到爸爸和父亲都围在自己跟前，小嘴两端高高地上翘，原本捏成小拳头的手指也稍微松开了点，知道主动去抓爸爸和父亲伸过来的手指头。

唯一和夙容就感觉安诺软绵绵的小手蹭来蹭去，似乎有了点握力。

“其实，母亲对大哥的喜爱并不少。”夙容在心底轻叹，“当初，皇室宗亲对父皇提出要求，让他们必须选择一个孩子送到皇宫内抚养长大，不能养在天鹅堡，母亲非常生气，甚至为此和宗亲们吵了一架，希望他们打消这个念头。可惜，当时父皇的帝位并不算十分稳固，不得不有所妥协，最后，母亲抱着我和大哥挣扎犹豫了一晚，第二天下定决定把大哥送去，把我留下。”

“为什么会选择你大哥而不是你呢？”这并不一定就因为夙辰是长子的缘故吧。

夙容凝眉摇了摇头：“大哥比我早出生两年，从小的性格比我更活泼几分，很惹人喜爱。老实说，小时候在他还没有被送去皇宫之前，成天羡慕他的人是我。但后来大哥被送走，母亲把全部的爱和心力就集中在我身上，才轮到大哥反过来羡慕我能待在母亲身边……久而久之，大哥和母亲之间变得逐渐生疏起来，但他们不是不在意对方的，我知道每次大哥生日，母亲都会提前为他准备好礼物，可是这些礼物有许多终究都没能送出去。”

“这是为什么？”孩子不总是特别期待父母的礼物吗？

就听夙容叹息道：“大哥自从生活在皇宫，每年的生日就成了宗亲们聚敛势力的活动场所，接着为大皇子大办生日宴会的机会，拉拢贵族和政党，巩固各自利益。这些不过都是大家心知肚明的政治手段罢了，但他们送的都是极其昂贵且珍贵的礼物。母亲为大哥准备的都是亲手做的礼物，看起来平凡普通却有趣，她却担心这样的礼物会给大哥丢脸……所以犹犹豫豫之下就留在了箱底。”

“可这样，你大哥岂不会认为……”自己当真不被母亲喜欢了？天大的误会啊。

“确实如此，所以在母亲生病的有段时间，我费了好大功夫才说服他来看望母亲。”夙容想到当时自己低声下气去请求夙辰回来探病的场景，眉头绷紧，“但幸好，最后两人达成谅解，母亲在临死前也把这些礼物都送给大哥了。”

“所以啊，还是要把孩子留在身边抚养……对不呀啊小安诺？你放心，爸爸和父亲绝对绝对不会把你送给宗亲那群老头子随便揉捏的！你又不是宠物，你是我们最最宝贝的小可爱！”唯一俯身在安诺的脸上大大地亲了一口，又一仰脖，把安诺一歪头涂在自己脸上的口水蹭在了夙容的脸上。

夙容哭笑不得地看着这一大一小，抬起手来擦也不是，任由脸上的口水风干也不是，只好起身走进洗手间。

唯一却还故意拉住他的胳膊，“哎，不准洗，你还嫌弃我们的口水不成？！”

一大一小，如墨般的瞳孔盯着他，好像他要是敢洗掉，他们立马就会扑过来——

夙容无语地看了看天花板。

片刻，唯一看见夙容脸上的口水完全干掉了，才笑眯眯地松开手。作为同伙的小安诺也眯着眼睛挥舞着小拳头，不知道乐呵个什么劲。

于是，夙容只好认命地带着半脸的口水过了一整天。

因为要备考大学入学考试，夙容和唯一商量过后决定离开天鹅堡，接受皇帝陛下的提议去皇宫居住。拉达斯的公寓不是不能再住，只是皇帝陛下说了，要想最终逼迫皇室宗亲接受唯一，尽早先斩后奏把人接进皇宫是最好的。毕竟在皇帝眼皮子底下，他们总不好失礼地跑到皇宫来赶人、叫嚣。不管怎样，先住下，再说唯一上大学以后时间少了，也需要人时刻照顾着小王子，拉达斯对皇宫也熟，夙容和皇帝、皇后的侍从官、侍女官更多，这么多人看护着，怎么也比住在在外面强。

“好吧，这下我们的安诺真要过上小王子的生活了。但不能在天鹅堡玩耍实在可惜啊……”唯一吐槽道，“不过我们有空的时候一定要回来住！”

“那是当然。”夙容帮着他收拾衣柜里的婴儿服，左看看右挑挑，摸着手里滑不溜丢的衣料问：“唯一，给安诺做衣服的这种材料还有吗？”

唯一正抱着安诺喝沙乳果果汁，扭头：“你说蚕丝和绵绸么……我手里没有剩下的了，还要的话，就要上交易器上买了。”

“嗯，再多买一些吧……”夙容看着唯一眸色加深，视线在唯一的腰身上慢悠悠的转了一圈，“我记得……达西说过你现在的身体恢复的很不错，也许不会等到安诺满月……”

唯一耳根猝红，赶忙打断他：“满月，哦对了！安诺的满月酒办不办的？！”

“满月酒？又是地球的古传统么……”夙容心里好笑，明明怀孕时还算放得开，有时还很大胆的跑过来主动招惹他，怎么反而生了孩子之后变得羞涩起来了？每次逗上唯一一两句，他就羞窘地恨不能找东西把自己的脸遮起来。

“满月酒啊，我告诉你啊就是……”唯一顿时热情洋溢地介绍起来。

一家三口收拾了好些行李，不日就浩浩荡荡进驻皇宫，在夙容的寝宫住了下来。皇后听闻他们要来，早早就依照他们在天鹅堡的布置准备好了婴儿房，深得唯一的认可和赞赏，高兴地把安诺“借”给皇后抱了两分钟。

夙辰和克里斯也一起过来露了会儿面，客套话就不说了，主要表达了欢迎之情，并且话里话外都保证小王子在皇宫很安全，不会有人来找麻烦。

皇帝陛下也满脸红光，看着襁褓里活泼可爱的孙子，上扬的嘴角一直就没拉下来过。

这算是真正的家庭聚会，全家人都坐在夙容寝宫的会客厅里，气氛温馨地聊天说话，当然，话题基本上是围绕着安诺。

小安诺今天一大早就喝光了十五只奶瓶，唯一摸了摸他的小肚子，觉着有点奇怪，这小子怎么还不拉尿？！

这时，克里斯在捷琳娜的怂恿下走了过来，表情拘束地凑过来，“我能……抱抱他吗？”

说完这句话的同时却有些后悔，这孩子看起来好小好软，自己不会抱坏了吧？！

唯一瞪大眼睛瞅着他，“你真的想抱？”

克里斯鼓足勇气，心道自己总归也是要生孩子的，从现在起就适应起来也很不错，便道：“嗯，你告诉我怎么抱，我试试。”

唯一前几天听闻克里斯决定要做生殖系统微创手术时，不止一点吃惊，如今看他一脸认真地想抱安诺，也不得不相信这件事是真的。都这个年纪了，为了夙辰，他还真是豁的出去！

“嗯，没什么难的，你仔细看我的动作，照做就是了。”唯一并不担心随便来个人就能把安诺摔了，这小子虽然也是出生婴儿软绵绵，但因为每天都去空间里泛舟玩的缘故，骨骼成长的比一般婴儿快上两倍，壮实的很。

克里斯脸色紧张，小心翼翼伸出手臂，将不太安分的安诺从唯一怀里接了过去，调整了好半天姿势，才让安诺咧开的嘴巴收了回去。

“呼——他，他真软啊。”克里斯从未抱过婴儿，这一抱牢实，几乎是浑身僵硬，动也不敢动了。

唯一闷笑不已，脸上还是笑盈盈：“有时候我也觉着他太软了，抱着的时候都不敢怎么用力，可这小子很能闹腾，这会儿算是安静的。”

“哦，哦……”克里斯直愣愣和安诺对视着，一时间也不知道该接什么话。

安诺是第一次看见他，眼睛忽闪个不停，大约是在认人，看了半天发现不是自己熟悉的脸瞬时就不大乐意了，小屁股开始左右扭动，小胳膊在空中挥舞起来，小脑袋转来转去想要找爸爸和父亲。

克里斯手足无措地看着唯一，“他他……他是不是不喜欢我抱？”

唯一看了看安诺的动作，轻咳一声，心知肚明是怎么回事，却不动声色道：“没事，他就是好动，你多抱一会儿就好了。”

“哦，这样啊。”克里斯把手臂稍微紧了紧。

唯一趁此机会问他：“你……真打算要做那个手术啊？”要说席勒家也是没有先见之明，早知道费尽心力培养出来的家主会为别人生孩子，刚出生那会儿就给他动手术多好，哪里用得着现在受苦。

克里斯看明白了他眼里的嘲讽，忍不住苦笑：“你就随便笑话我吧，但这个决定我是经过深思熟虑的，不会后悔。”不管夙辰这辈子会怎么对他，他都已经认定他了，不就是身体受点罪吃点苦，有什么大不了的。要和这个男人在一起，以后要承受的委屈和痛苦只怕会更多，但他不愿意就这么放弃。

看他如此坚定的表情，唯一打从心眼里觉得这个人或许并不像自己想象的那样无可救药，为人倨傲是真，不可一世是真，性子不讨喜也是真，但还有一点值得欣赏，在他心里的确是把夙辰放在第一位的。

“那要是你给大哥生了孩子，他还……不爱你，你怎么办？”唯一突然下了把冷刀子，有心刺激刺激他。

克里斯半晌没有说话，眉宇之间浸满了苦涩，“能怎么办，我……也根本不知道他会喜欢什么样的人。”夙辰警告过自己，爱上他是自己的事，自己偏偏死心塌地，威胁不了他，感动不了他，得不到他的心是自己无能，又能有什么办法。只惟愿，他今后不要册立太多的侍君让自己难堪。

唯一此刻的心理倒是生出了怜悯和同情之意，考虑半晌，道：“哎，如果你答应今后都不找我和安诺的麻烦，还能让席勒家支持我们……我就勉强教教你怎么赢得夙辰的心，如何？”

克里斯鄙夷地拧起眉头，“你算了吧，记仇就记仇吧，这种当我才不会上。”

“你不相信我能帮你？”唯一笑意浓烈，“不试试怎么知道？而且，你也看到了我和夙容的感情有多好，别说你不嫉妒不眼红？！”

一句话准确戳中克里斯的伤口，这个痛啊。

克里斯愤愤然咬着牙，“你那些个手段……我没兴趣知道。”

“真的没兴趣？”唯一继续引诱他，“为了让他爱你，你不是什么手段都敢用吗？再说，我打赌你活这么大没有追求过男人，对不对？唉唉，难怪了……对着大殿下的时候你就是个冰冰的铁疙瘩，要不就是谈政治谈国事，这样下去怎么能培养感情，你想一辈子这样吗？”

“你！”克里斯差点恼羞成怒，但也知道唯一说的没错。

从小到大，母亲和父亲都只告诉他如何为家族利益着想，不管读书上学，吃饭睡觉、兴趣爱好，做什么都是为了家族荣誉，为了家族脸面，为了增加自己的身价……他何尝为自己真正喜欢的东西努力争取过什么。更遑论如何爱一个人。

爱？从来没有人教过他。在家里，他也从来没有见过母亲和父亲相亲相爱地坐在一起说话、吃饭。今天，夙容和唯一围着小安诺忙的团团转的情景看着不但有趣，还狠狠刺激了他生命中缺少的那点对亲情、爱情的渴望。

原来，他一直一无所有。

“怎么样，考虑考虑？我的条件很优渥的。”唯一笑嘻嘻，“要不这样，我先送你一两招你试试看效果？”他可是奸商啊，交易之前事先附送试用装真是前所未有的事。

克里斯踌躇了一阵，终于艰难地点点头：“好，你最好不是在耍我！不然——”

“不会不会，绝对不会……”唯一指着自己的眼睛道：“我看我这真诚的眼神！”

克里斯最近也实在被夙辰压制的太惨，平素的高傲气质简直快被削减光了，这会儿和唯一说了会儿话竟然还意外轻松起来。

就在这时，他手臂中的小安诺突然屁股一震，“噗——”啊呀呀，好大一个屁！

唯一立刻捂住嘴巴，还不忘叫道：“快屏气屏气！”这小子的屁可是非常臭的，估计是消化系统太好，每次都把废物排泄的彻彻底底。

可还没等克里斯反应过来，小安诺小嘴一歪，顷刻小脸上露出舒坦和欢愉的神情。

克里斯脸色陡然一变，纠结难当地眉毛乱抖，恶狠狠地瞪向唯一：“你儿子尿尿啦！！！”

86包子们的初次会面

大学入学考试还要有三个月的时间,唯一粗略算了一下,到那个时候自己刚好能看完乐亚老师给他列出的书单，只余下一个多星期的时间做总结或进行综合巩固。这还是他在每天能够保证7个小时阅读时间的情况下,如果遇上小安诺特别不安分,闹腾到除了他一个人谁也没辙的时候，他的阅读时间还必须往下削减。

唯一忧心忡忡，觉得自己备考的时间实在是不太够。

可是仍然是儿子第一,一旦小安诺哭着找爸爸,拉达斯也搞不定，他也只能放下光脑，在成为二十四孝爸爸的道路上不断求索。

指望夙容比他挤出更多时间陪伴儿子，那就更不可能了。皇帝陛下近来爱上了含饴弄孙的生活,公务什么的不要打扰他！什么，有事情必须要他拍板？又不是敌国入侵，又不是宇宙大爆炸，那些小事就不要来找他了，找大殿下和二殿下去吧！什么，皇储还没选定？急什么，嫌他这个皇帝坐的年数太长了是怎么，皇帝不急太监急啊这是（唯一翻译）！

今天天气不错，皇宫里也有阳光普照，小微风温柔地吹拂着绿枝，皇帝陛下一大清早爬起来在夙容寝宫外头等着，瞥见夙容的侍从官出来就溜了进去，坐在婴儿房门口闹着要见孙子。

唯一睡眼惺忪地从被窝里扒拉出自己的脑袋，抬起脚踹了踹夙容：“快点起来，父皇又来了，你把安诺给他抱出去吧……嗯，记得把恒温箱也一起带上，昨天安诺的食量又增加了，让父皇多喂两瓶……”不过安诺愿不愿意安静地让皇帝爷爷喂，谁也说不准啊。

夙容也困，这几宿他因为和夙辰商量宇宙新航道的事情，忙的脚不沾地，要会见一些相关的宇宙拓荒者，听取军方对于开发新航道的前沿性分析报告，还要翻阅邻近两个帝国在这方面的动向以免在派出拓荒飞船时引起对方误会……

每一项步骤都很重要，不能出错，但说老实话，他和夙辰都是第一次处理宇宙新航道的事务，偏偏皇帝在这个时候故意撒手不管，一点提点也没有，害得他们只能多费工夫，不得已耗上大把大把的时间。

期间，唯一也顾不上夙容，每天累得沾上枕头就睡，夙容也同样好不到哪里去，小两口有心找机会亲热亲热愣是找不出时间，双倍的哀怨就这么伴随睡眠时间的缩短浓缩成夫夫俩重重的怨气。

克里斯这几日的表现却是让皇宫里的所有人大跌眼镜，居然每天半夜给夙辰准备宵夜，虽说只是简单到不行的蔬果点心，还有用新式烹调方法煮出来的咖啡，但意外地令夙辰对他有了一定程度的改观。当然这种改观也是有限的，不过好歹夙辰不再给克里斯黑脸看了，疲倦之余还难得地笑了几次，克里斯已经相当满足。

不用说，他背后的军师就是唯一。但这件事夙容和夙辰都没有想到。

唯一好不容易有时间心无旁骛地读书，在光脑面前坐定，集中起精力，以一目五行地速度先粗略翻阅一遍，再细读一遍，花费的时间与一般人读一本书差不多。

刚读完一本，做好了一些背诵笔记，光脑通讯器这时发送过来一个邀请。

“特雷斯？”唯一心里讶异一声，这人当真送上门来了。

稍微迟疑了一下，他接受了邀请，但没有接受视频或对话邀请，而是只同意普通通讯，他现在只愿意打字和他进行初步交流。防备心还是要有的，另外也应当试探他一段时间，谁知道这人是不是别有用心，又是否当真不知自己的底细。

“你好，秦唯一同学，一直很仰慕你的设计，不知道是否有空交流一下设计心得。”

这人开宗明义，倒是没有什么废话。

“你好，特雷斯同学。客气客气，我的设计也算不得高明，班门弄斧而已，有什么地方可以帮忙的吗？”语气比较疏离，还透露出一丝想推拒他的意思。

不料这个特雷斯脾气十分谦逊，“擅自打扰你真是对不起，但我从乐亚老师那里听说过有关你的事情，我相信老师的眼光也相信自己的直觉，你的确是个有才华的人。如果你现在没空，我可以改天再做请教，没关系的……”

这下反而是唯一不好拒绝了，“那……你说吧，有什么问题想要问我的。”

特雷斯显得格外高兴，停顿了片刻打出一串数据过来：“我组数据是我一个设计作品里的穹顶参数，我演算了许多次总是出问题，但又检查不出来到底是哪里出了错，你能抽个时间帮我看看吗？你随便什么时间答复我都可以。”

结合图纸，还真是一大串参数，唯一心道你这是请我免费帮工嘛，还挺会打算盘的，不过第一次交谈就拿出这种请教的戏码，没有让他觉得反感，看大致看了看，回复他：“演算需要不少时间，可惜这几天我很忙，如果你可以等……我倒是可以帮你看看。”

“没关系的，我可以等。”特雷斯发送过来一个感激的立体表情图像，“太谢谢你了。”

“我还没有帮你找出问题，你的谢谢未免早了点哦。”对于脾气温顺的人，唯一瞬时降低了不少防备心，“你就不怕我让你等上一两个月？”

特雷斯没有意见，“不怕，这个设计我研究了好久，只剩下这个穹顶的参数没有解决，一两个月算不了什么。更何况这三个月我也要准备考试，所以……”

“你也要考试？！大学入学考试？”唯一心说也是，如果不是跟自己一样想要快点毕业，何必那么拼命考出那样高的分数。

“是的，我的目标是凯撒综合大学，呵呵，想了好久了，是最近才下定决心要考的。”特雷斯就像一个能和唯一聊理想聊烦恼的简单朋友，说话的语调尽管很平淡，但却不会让人感到不舒服，“努力看看，不行的话就明年。”

唯一忽然有种预感，“你该不会想考的是……古建筑系吧？”同样是对于建筑设计感兴趣，看那串参数也不是一般水平，看来瞄准的目标很可能和自己一样。

特雷斯发过来一个惊讶的笑脸：“对啊，你怎么知道？！乐亚老师告诉你的么？”

“呃……他好像是提过。”唯一不愿意说是自己猜到的，想了想问他：“你有几成把握？”有这样一个竞争对手，搞不好自己会被挤下来，看来得加倍努力才行。

“顶多五成吧，古建筑系的要求很高，我只能埋头苦读希望勤能补拙。”特雷斯无时无刻不表露出自己的谦虚，就是不知道是假装的还是真性情。

“那你加油吧！”唯一发送过去一个鼓励的笑脸，就借口有事要忙切断了通讯。

下午，皇陛陛下没能成功把小安诺哄着睡着，小家伙在皇帝和皇后的床上折腾了一个小时候，留下了一滩童子尿作为礼物，顶着一张无辜的小脸被“遣送”回唯一这里。

唯一无语地看着自家儿子，捏住他的鼻子，轻轻扭了扭，“小坏蛋，你这么喜欢画地图啊？”平常怎么不见他把尿折腾在自己的婴儿床上，在夙容和自己房间的大床上也从这样。这家伙，还知道划分自己和别人的地盘嘛？！

不过，唯一一想到皇帝和皇后那精彩的脸色就忍不住捧腹，给安诺换掉了尿片。虽说琰帝国的特质尿片既不伤害皮肤也很柔软，但不知道怎么回事，吸水力超强的，却经常兜不住安诺的尿……咳，可能是吃的太多，于是……

他们家安诺这副样子真的符合小王子的可爱形象吗？唉，唯一无奈地收拾尿片，只要用过一次基本上就只能扔掉，什么循环利用的高科技环保尿片，在安诺这里统统打回原形。

但今天的任务还没有完成，拉达斯又带着几个侍从官出门办事了，唯一为了能多看一会儿书，干脆把位面交易器打开给他看，故意拖的远了些，高了些，只调整出超动态彩虹光屏，希望多吸引一阵安诺的注意力。

刚开始，好奇宝宝很乖，盯着这样新奇的东西笑个不停。但过了十几分钟，就在唯一聚精会神背诵一段重点时，小家伙攒起的两只小拳头伸了出来，对着交易器挥舞起来，动作很没有章法，谁看见了都不知道他是个什么意思……但位面交易器却意外地感应到了他的动作，在半空中摇晃起来，一下子飞上去，一下子掉下来，咻咻咻咻地在他周围乱窜，但每次都巧妙地回到原位，错开了唯一回头的视线，以至于安诺歪打正着介入通讯界面时，唯一完全不知道。

生完俩小兽人崽子就忙着赚钱的段闵瑄在视频那头呆住了，对着这边的一脸萌笑的安诺好半天才反应过来，一拍脑门：“呀，你是唯一的儿子么？！”

小安诺歪着脑袋，小嘴嘟嘟，好奇地放下胳膊，对着他眨巴眨巴眼，一双黑眼珠亮闪闪的。

段闵瑄捂住心口，“啊哇哇，好可爱啊！”转身跑到房间把还在睡午觉的两只黄金小狮子给抱了起来，回到交易器面前，也不管儿子乐意不乐意，举起一只崽子毛茸茸的爪子就晃啊晃，“小乖乖，来，打个招呼！这是海莫斯哦……”又拿起另一只崽子的爪子晃啊晃，还捏了捏他的粉嫩嫩的肉垫子，笑：“这个是瓦卡。你们交个朋友好不好啊？”

小安诺当然听不懂他在说什么，也不会表达，但本能就觉得眼前这两个小动物看起来好好玩哦，浑身毛乎乎的，耳朵圆滚滚的，淡金色的毛泛着好看的光，本能的就想伸出手去抓一把——可是他够不着！

呼哧呼哧，努力的伸手去够，扭扭小屁股，再蹬蹬小腿……还是够不着嘛！捉急死了！

段闵瑄在那头用俩崽子的爪子逗着他不亦乐乎，大笑不已，“哈哈哈，秦唯一你跑哪里去了，怎么留在你儿子一个人看着交易器啊……哈哈哈，小乖乖你叫什么呀？”

小安诺当然没办法回答他，倒是段闵瑄的笑声把怀里的俩崽子给吵醒了，打着大大的哈欠睁开眼，一眼就瞄见了屏幕里的小安诺，两只不愧是双胞胎，惊讶的表情都是一致的，先是瞪眼睛，然后抖抖小耳朵……接着，和小安诺想要上前抓一把的反应如出一辙，各自伸出一只爪子往前探啊探，圆脑袋晃悠着打量，那姿势跟猫咪看见好奇的东西出爪子试探是一个模样。

段闵瑄忍不住笑的打跌，“哎哟喂，萌的我肝颤，受不了了……唯一，不如把你家儿子送给我俩崽子做媳妇吧！”

一道冷飕飕的声音顿时响起：“姓段的，你说什么？有胆量再说一遍！”

唯一这个郁闷哪，他真是一刻也不能放松警惕，这才多大一会，小家伙就给他惹上了这么个大麻烦。

“咳，别这样嘛，你看他们多友爱……啧啧，再说了，我两个儿子小时候可爱，长大后威武，还配不上你家宝贝啊！”段闵瑄笑着调侃，甭管唯一当不当真，他觉得能逗得唯一发火特别有趣。

唯一哼了哼鼻子，“切~我家安诺可是小王子，你家小兽人崽子是挺好的，我不介意你把他们嫁过来做童养媳哦！”

这下轮到段闵瑄瞪眼了，“喂喂，你想得倒美！我家小兽人是攻好吧，天生的攻！”

“我家安诺也是攻，哼╭(╯^╰)╮！”

“是嘛，可我怎么就是看不出来……”

“怎么就看不出来了？姓段你我警告你，不要把我惹火哦！”

“来啊来啊，有本事你证明给我看呀！”

两个不靠谱爸爸就这么在交易器上吵了起来，唯一怀里，小安诺委屈地瘪嘴吐泡泡……害我没有抓到小狮子嗷，爸爸是个大笨蛋！

87我们一起涂口水

一晃眼,安诺就要满月了。因为唯一和夙容讲起过满月酒的讲究和习俗,夙容和皇帝陛下商量了一下觉得十分有趣，拍板决定在皇宫里举办一场满月酒宴会。但出席宴会的只有他们一家人，外加克里斯这个半只脚进门的准主君,皇室宗亲听闻消息也想过来参合一脚,还提出了他们的宴会安排,被皇帝大手一挥果断回绝——

老子都吃了你们这群人大半辈子亏了,现在还想来荼毒我孙子，没门！

当然,说是满月酒，宴会上并没有给大家准备酒,准备的只是经过皇宫挂名主厨调制过的营养剂饮料,据说能延年益寿，老少皆宜，安诺也给面子地喝了几口，还没有给吐出来。唯一则偷偷地从艾伯特那里买来一箱子红酒囤放在床底下，打算今晚上等儿子睡着了给夙容一个惊喜。

宴会上最热闹的当属抓周这个节目了。这起初是唯一的提议，他总记得自己上一世有同事说过生孩子后满月酒能免，但抓周的仪式不能免，但这抓周不该是孩子一周岁时举办的吗？唯一一时间心血来潮跟夙容说起时没考虑这点，只大概讲了讲，夙容也没闹个明白就告诉给了皇帝，最后皇帝决定要这样做了，唯一也没机会反对了。当然名称得改一下，“抓周”变成“抓月”。

但安诺现在的小手抓的住东西吗？

请问问由帝国第一管家化身为帝国第一“保姆”的拉达斯，他会亲切地告诉你：“我们小王子可厉害，现在两只胳膊就已经非常有劲了，抓东西？只要是他的手指头勾的住的，不太重的东西，他还真能抓起来。而且，昨天小王子差点把我的指头拽折了，就因为我慢了一步把奶瓶给他递过来！”

安诺的食量也终于达到了一个稍微平稳的状态，这几天都是每顿三十只奶瓶的沙乳果果汁，但唯一发现他似乎是有点喝腻了，正在试着煮新鲜的牛奶给他尝尝，要是牛奶他愿意喝，喝了之后也消化的很好没什么问题，那以后就把两样东西换着喂。

而且，让唯一和夙容感到格外惊奇的是，安诺才要满月貌似就有萌牙的趋势了，表现的最明显的就是嘴痒，嘴边有什么逮住了就要作势要咬，不过因为还没长出牙来，只会把自己的袖口和围嘴吮吸的全是口水，黏糊糊的。有时候还含住唯一的指头不放，吃的口水直流。奶嘴也成了他的玩具，吃饱到最后的时候通常不愿意松口，非要叼着，你给他拔掉他可跟你急！

满月当天，一家人坐在一张桌子上吃过饭，“抓月”就开始了。

这“抓月”是非常有意思的，大人们先把各式各样的东西都随意码放在床上，让孩子坐在床中间，不准做任何诱导，要等着他自己动作，看孩子先抓什么后抓什么，以此来预估和评价孩子将来的前途、爱好、长处与有可能要从事的职业。

唯一和夙容准备的东西就已经不少了，什么宝石花、初级智脑触发器、荧光机器玩具、玻璃罩装着的小株雪兰丝、水晶腰带、光笔，还有好几样帝国的乐器。

夙辰拿来的是自己小时候爱玩的一样木头包金小马，好像就是前皇后送给他的生日礼物之一，小小巧巧的，看着确实朴素，但一看就知道费了不少心思。克里斯也带来一样东西，是枚戒指，那种小孩子喜欢玩的角色游戏棋里代表领导者的小戒指，这不过这只不是什么玩具，而是真正造价不菲的红宝石戒指。这是他准备的满月礼物，打算仪式后就送给安诺的。

皇帝和皇后贡献的东西就比较令人咂舌了，当唯一看到皇帝笑呵呵把自己的皇冠（上嵌一百八十八颗大小不一的珍稀宝石）放在床上时，嘴角狠狠抽了几下。皇后也不遑多让，拿出的是一套用宇宙星砂（某外星系的特产，一种富含发光矿物质的金属，可持续不间断地发光长达一百年）做的小玩具。

东西都放好了，安诺现在坐起来还比较勉强，便由唯一扶着他的背坐好，注意看他对什么东西感兴趣，就帮忙把他推向哪个方向，让他能够够得着。

小安诺看着床上各种亮闪闪或颜色漂亮的东西，愣然地眨了眨眼睛。

几分钟过去了，他还没有什么举动，但夙容敏锐地发觉儿子的瞳孔颜色发生变化了，从他这个角度看，蓝色的眼眸逐渐变成了异常浓郁的墨色，好似一片瞬间就吞噬掉无数星光的夜空，却又亮的出奇。

就在大家都快没有耐心的时候，小安诺终于动了，就见他挪动小屁股朝一个地方伸出了右手，肉乎乎的手指头伸出两根来，想要够过来抓，在半空中晃啊晃。

“是想要这个吗？”夙辰指着距离自己最近的那样东西问。不过奇怪了，谁把军方的宇宙高能远航舰的动力钥匙放在这里的？

小安诺这时有些着急了，小屁股又动了动，歪歪倒到地就要扑过来，两个手指头倔强的翘起来，眼睛大大地瞪着。

拉达斯轻轻咳嗽了一声，颔首笑：“不好意思，这样东西是我放在这里的。”

哈哈，小王子挑中的是他这个外公选的东西哟！连皇帝陛下的皇冠都不要哦，哈哈哈！

唯一干脆把小安诺抱起来，走过来指着这把看起来跟拇指饼干一个形状的钥匙，问：“你是想要这个？”

小安诺顿时眼睛弯成一对小月牙，手臂兴奋地挥舞起来。

夙辰把钥匙拿起来递给他，小家伙立马抓住，宝贝似的攥在手里，谁看他一眼，他就往瞪谁一眼，两手指一起捏住，捏的死紧死紧。

“看来，我的小孙孙以后说不定能成为一个纵横宇宙的将军或元帅！”皇帝对于没把自己的皇冠“卖”出去，并没有显得多么介意，笑着夸赞拉达斯：“这东西选的不错，我们都没想到……嗯，看来他会有军事方面的天赋，不错不错！”

夙容的眸子悠忽地闪了一下。

唯一却深深的忧郁了，做将军很威风吗？做个安稳的小王子不好么。想着，忍不住把儿子抱紧了些，抵住他黑缎般的小短发亲吻了一口。

傍晚，唯一没有破天荒的没有挤出时间学习，而是抱着小安诺安静地缩在夙容怀里，舒服地把夙容当成他们爷俩的靠枕，有一搭没一搭地和他闲聊。

“以后，安诺上学都要上指定的学校吗？”他其实比较希望儿子像普通孩子那样长大。

夙容觉得他想的太远了，“还早呢，你不用担心这个，到时候上什么学校，可以问问他自己的意思。”

“嗯，我就怕你们皇室连这个也要管啊。”

“不会，他们至多关注一下学习成绩和品行。再说凯撒星球绝大多数的学校教学质量都不错，选择性还是很大的。”夙容亲了亲他的面颊，又低头亲了亲小安诺的额头，“顺其自然就好，我们不要为他安排太多。”

“也对，现在操那么多心没有用的。”唯一的心情再次轻松起来，身子往后一靠，仰起脸在夙容下巴上蹭了蹭，“对了，我最近和特雷斯顿卡有联系，他表现的很平常，不像是知道我的身份，应该……不会是顿卡家派出来故意和我接触的。”

夙容稍稍蹙眉，“你觉得这个人是安全的？”

“至少目前来看是安全的。”唯一也不傻，特雷斯就算再好那也是顿卡家的人，他始终会提着三分小心七分防备，只不过如果他们两个都考上了凯撒综合大学的古建筑系，以后迟早会见面，见面的机会说不定还不少……

“既然你有戒备，我就不多说什么了。你只要记得，顿卡家的人都很聪明……对付席勒家的那套在他们身上会毫无用处。”夙容想着要不然让艾瑞克暗中观察管着这个叫特雷斯的，但又怕被对方察觉，引起不必要的猜疑，毕竟顿卡家的眼线也多。

唯一认真地考虑着这件事，“我明白的，先接触接触再说吧，眼下我也看不出什么问题了，只能走一步看一步，但愿他没有其他企图。”

“嗯，你考试准备的如何了？”夙容也是很关心他的学业的。近来管理空间和交易器的工作都成了他的事情，没法子，为了爱人能够全心全意备考。

“还算顺利，后期得继续加油。”唯一想到那剩下的书单就在心里哀嚎，他还有的熬呢！

小安诺不知不觉在唯一的怀里睡着了，把他放进婴儿床里安置好，交给拉达斯看顾后，唯一神秘兮兮溜进洗手间洗澡换衣服。出来时，夙容视线里就只看得见他锁骨下雪白雪白的一大片肌肤，还有那被顺滑贴身的蚕丝睡衣包裹的身躯，在淡淡的灯光下显得玲珑有致、细腰盈盈……

唯一的脸上还留着热腾腾的余温，红的可口，颈后的一小片绯红还挂着几滴未干透的水珠，愈发引人遐思。

看着他一边目光躲闪地脱掉睡衣，一边向自己走来……夙容唇边的笑意慢慢地加深。

夜如此深沉，屋外的春意亟不可待地吹拂进房间，氤氲缱绻，以至于床底下的红酒被彻底遗忘了。

约三个月后，唯一参加大学入学考试的时间到了。

抱起小安诺，在他的脸蛋上狠狠亲了几口，把他交给夙容抱着，唯一才慌忙整理自己的衣服，“怎么样，我这样穿不会显得很高调吧？”克里斯后来告诉他，当初是因为那套礼服怀疑起他和夙容的关系时，唯一就决定以后尽量不要和夙容穿一种款式的衣服。

夙容自然是不高兴的，但也知道暂时只能如此，他们的关系要公布，也得等到他们正正规规拿到帝国合法结婚证，在皇宫里结婚的时候。现在，唯一出了皇宫大门，就只是一个普通的凯撒综合大学准考生。

“挺好的，这种纹饰看起来也很不错。”要修改衣服款式，唯一就提议做一部分梅兰竹菊图案的纹饰，淡泊而清雅，走的都是暗纹，旁人不靠近根本看不清楚。

“那我走了，不给我一个鼓励的吻吗？”唯一回过头笑。

夙容乐意之至地走过去，在他的唇上印上一个温柔的吻，却只蜻蜓点水，“其余的，等你回来了再跟我要……”

小安诺好奇地看着爸爸和父亲玩亲亲，脑袋摇晃着不依了，嘴巴撅起来，也想往唯一嘴巴上凑。

唯一大笑，主动啵了啵儿子的小嘴巴。

夙容无可奈何看着这一大一小，“这么会撒娇，以后可怎么办？”

唯一好笑地拍拍他的脸，“以后的事以后再说啦！”

说完，自信满满地往外走，登上纯白色的米迦勒，赶往凯撒综合大学的考场。

看着各式飞行器降落在平台上，唯一让拉达斯就等在这里，自己独自走出了米迦勒。深吸一口大学里貌似具有学术气息的别样空气，微笑着向里踱步，临到自己所在的考场门前，一眼瞥见一个全身漆黑衣衫的留着齐耳发的美人——

说他是美人，唯一是以夙容舅舅那张脸为标准来衡量的，五官如何精致不论，难得的是英气逼人，气度不俗，俊逸清俊，是个能个人印象深刻却不觉得美艳过度的男人。他眼眸含笑，好像随时都会绽放出一个摄人心魄的笑容，但引人侧目的，正是他何时会一展笑靥。

爱美之心人皆有之，唯一见到如此出众的人也难免多看了几眼。

然而，就在他转身之际，这个男人蓦然间对着他的背影扬起眼角，微微一笑。

作者有话要说：有个新炮灰出现了呀，这次是高端炮灰的说……哼哼……

88谁把谁拐上床

考试的时间不算太长,三个小时分上下场进行,唯一中休息途中还特意找到一处僻静的角落打开光脑，联通上拉达斯。

“怎么样，他有哭闹吗？”唯一就怕自己头一次出门,小安诺要找他时找不见人,会不依不饶地折腾身边的人。

拉达斯这会儿正满头大汗地给他换尿片呢,旁边还三四个侍女官一起帮忙,都没能让小安诺安静下来，唯一听见儿子哭的上气不接下气,顿时心疼起来。

“怎么哭这么厉害，大叔你先把他抱起来哄哄啊……”

“唉,从刚才就不让人抱了,也不知道是怎么回事，今天尿尿的次数也增加了，都快跟他换不过来……”拉达斯也苦恼不已。

唯一知道自己不能责怪拉达斯，但这样看着实在太着急，不用想肯定是因为没看见自己所以才闹的特别厉害，只好说：“这样，大叔你赶紧把他抱起来看看我，对，不要靠的太近，只要他看的见我就好……”

拉达斯费劲地在侍女官的帮助下给换好了尿片，把他尽量竖着抱起来。

小安诺眼泪模糊地哇哇了一阵，这才看见光屏里的爸爸，咧开的小嘴巴这才收了回来，眼珠子转悠悠地，攥得紧紧的小手伸过来想要抱抱，总算是不哭了。

唯一自然没办法抱他，只好扯出最大的笑容哄：“乖，安诺乖，爸爸待会就回来了，你先一个人玩一会儿好不好呀？”

小安诺不给面子地开始撅嘴吐泡泡。

“哎，安诺乖，爸爸要考试所以才出门的，又不是故意不理你的，听话，要不要就睡一觉……睡觉好不好，爸爸唱摇篮曲给你听哦！”这个时间，哄着小安诺睡着也不是不能的，唯一卖力地唱起记忆里难的还保存印象的摇篮曲，摇头晃脑扮可爱，希望儿子能看在自己努力卖萌的情况下赶紧睡了。

小安诺把自己吐出的一个泡泡又吞了回去，手指头撇出以根来，对准唯一竖起来。不过因为动作不熟练，手指头弯成一个勾。

唯一这个郁闷，“什么啊，还要再来一遍么？”自认为唱歌不好听的唯一揉了揉腮帮子，觉着再唱下去会给自个儿雷死，但木有办法，儿子的要求他能不答应？

说来也奇怪，就在唯一唱完第二遍时，方才还闹个不停的小安诺慢慢闭上眼睛，小脑袋一歪，嘿，真的睡着了。

“好了好了，我还有下半场要考，大叔就拜托你了，我争取在安诺醒来之前回来！”唯一算着时间，心想着提前交卷有没有可能。

拉达斯让他安心考试，“别着急，考试重要，等小王子醒了还要吃一顿的，估计得不少时间，等你回来也足够了。”

唯一点头，关掉光脑，动作麻利地赶回考场。

开考前，伊利安偷偷冒出来和他说了几句话：“我刚才查了一下，刚才在门口出现的那个齐耳发的同学就是特雷斯顿卡。”

“果然是他。”唯一的直觉还是相当准的。但他也想不明白，怎么自己一看见他脑海中就会浮现出特雷斯的名字，分明他没有看过对方的影像资料，对方也没有描述过自己的长相。

“他的座位在您的右下方位的倒数第二排，刚才有人跑来和他搭讪，都被他一一礼貌的应付过去了，但有简略地做自我介绍，不过……他没有主动说出姓氏。”伊利安对特雷斯没什么特别的感觉，以智脑的触觉来说，这个人没什么侵略性，也不张扬，性格比较模糊不太好判断，所以也没有办法给出什么有建设性的意见。

唯一倒是比较能理解他的这种做法，既然是顿卡家族里不受欢迎的幺子，出门在外尽可能掩藏自己的来历是一种自我保护的做法，同时也表现了自身的自卑。

但他仔细一思虑，又觉得挺可笑的，事实上他才算是顿卡家孙子辈里最小的幺子吧。论年龄，这个特雷斯比他大一岁多，应该算是哥哥。

“你探查他，他的智脑不会觉察到吗？”唯一低声询问伊利安。

伊利安摇头：“不会，自从上次放射性物质外泄事件发生后，我又升级了，不过是隐性升级，主要是机密性更高了。”

“那好，你就继续帮我探查他。”唯一说完这句话，集中起精神开始答卷。

因为凯撒综合大学的美名在外，古建筑系尽管难考却也吸引了帝国诸多星球的学生前来报考，考场就分了十来个，每个考场可容纳四十多人。由此就可以大致计算出这一届的录取率，大约四百多人里最后只会留下三十八个人，录取率几乎是10:1，足见竞争激烈。笔试还只是小关卡，跟随其后的面试才是难关。

唯一并不担心自己笔试的成绩，题目的答案在乐亚老师给他列出的那些书中都能找得到，只有最后几道题难度较大，涉及到了其他学科的知识，属于综合知识考题。稳妥起见，他答得比较中规中矩，拿数一数二的高分估计不太容易，但求分数中等偏上就好。

大学的评分系统在考试完毕后，即刻就开始运作，等上半个小时左右，考生们当场就能查到自己的分数。

但唯一有些等不下去了，他和还停留在考场的机器人考官打了声招呼，就匆忙离开了。至于考分，他回到家里再登陆上学校官网也能查得到。

伊利安在米迦勒上对唯一报告了刚才的探查结果：“特雷斯顿卡比您还早十分钟做完全部考题，检查了五分钟，剩下五分钟只做了一件事。”

“噢，他这么快？”唯一着实没有想到，心道这人还真是厉害，“五分钟只做了一件事，什么啊？！”

伊利安道：“他一直在看您。”

“什么？”一想到刚才在考场上被一个还算不上朋友的男人盯着看了这么久，唯一搓了搓胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，“他脑子没事吧，发呆也不用盯着我发呀？”

“不清楚，但他确实是在看您，脸上没什么表情。”伊利安没能分析出特雷斯在那时的情绪，觉得很古怪，好像这个人很善于控制自己的真实情绪。

唯一原本对他还是有些好感的，这件事后心里却膈应起来，“这个特雷斯，看来还是不能做朋友的，那他当棋子难度也挺大……”他有心在大学里结交几个值得相交的同龄朋友，眼下看来，交朋友还需谨慎，有才有背景的人不得不防。

伊利安提议：“既然他是顿卡家族的人，我可以直接联系上顿卡主家的光脑，试着问问他对于这个人的评价。”

“可这样，不会被顿卡家的人发现吗？”他可不想惊动顿卡家的那几位家长，尤其是罗威顿卡。

“也许会，也许不会。”伊利安坦言，“但我觉得，如果顿卡家真的不重视特雷斯，那就一定不会有什么反应。”

“对啊，我怎么没想到这一点。”唯一被他提醒，立刻联想到这其中的关键，“那好吧，你尽量小心点和顿卡主的光脑联系，多余的举动不要有，只要主家对特雷斯的评价。”

“好的。”

米迦勒在行驶途中打开屏蔽隐遁系统，避免被人跟踪或追踪，安全地回到皇宫。唯一刚一下来就见克里斯迎面走过来，脸色焦虑，像是发生了什么事情。

“你干嘛这副脸色？”他问。

克里斯近来表现的对他是友非敌，态度好了不止一点半点，“没什么，夙辰今天心情不好，我没有眼力见地去触了霉头。”

“哦，那你跑我这里来干什么？”唯一狐疑地看着他。

“来看看小王子，我突然发现整个皇宫都沉闷的让人窒息，只有你这里的空气能让人感觉舒服一点……”也不知道克里斯是故意恭维还是别有深意，但他的这个借口让唯一还挺受用的。

唯一轻笑一声，不亲不热道：“那好吧，今天我心情好，让你和安诺玩一会。”

克里斯脸上浮现出一丝平和的浅笑。

唯一想，这人要真的能改改性子，倒是比让大殿下重新在贵族里挑选个脑残君要好的多。好伴侣，也是需要好好调教么，端看使用什么手段和工具啦……嘿嘿嘿。

“小安诺，爸爸回来咯！”一踏进寝室，唯一就看见小安诺正在使劲拉扯拉达斯的头发。

他连忙上前一把抱过来，抓住他的小手教育道：“不好扯外公头发的，多不礼貌，不知道头发扯住了会很疼吗？嗯？下次不准了哟！”

小安诺一脸茫然，似懂非懂地瞪大眼睛望着一脸严肃的唯一，安静了十来秒，然后趁着他和克里斯说话不注意，伸出小手出溜到唯一脑后，张开手掌，随手一抓——

“啊哟！你这小坏蛋，连爸爸的头发也敢扯？！”唯一嘴上斥责，但手上动作还是轻柔的不得了，也不敢拽他，只好把自己被他扯住的头发丝给拉出来，心道自己明天就把头发给剪短了！自从怀孕到现在，他一直留着头发，现在基本上都是夙容帮他每天揪起头顶的一束，拿跟碎水晶发带给扎起来。

“真够调皮的。”克里斯颇有些幸灾乐祸地看着唯一跳脚。

唯一也不生气，撇撇嘴：“等你以后怀孕了，先吃够四十周的苦再来笑我吧！”

克里斯渐渐黑了脸，“我是不会叫苦的……”怎么也不能让这人看自己的笑话。

“哦，真的吗？那我拭目以待哟。”唯一直觉他今天跑来找自己不只是看安诺的，便道：“你老实说到底是来干嘛的，我时间有限哦，还有，我可不会留你下来吃晚饭。”

克里斯翻了个白眼，纠结地犹豫了片刻，支支吾吾道：“也没什么……就是……我想问问你，当初和夙容，你到底是怎么把……夙容……咳，把他拐上床的？”

唯一被他问得瞬时愣住，心说我一口盐汽水喷死你哟，“什么叫我把他拐上床，明明是他把我拐上床的！”

“不像……”克里斯摇着头摸下巴。

“靠，哪里不像了？！”唯一脸色愤愤，“你怎么……想到问这个，喔喔……我知道了，你难道是想……跟我一样，先……”先上船后买票。

“喂，我和夙容已经订婚了好不好！这……这有什么问题？！”克里斯居然也会羞臊，这种场景真是难得一见。

唯一憋笑憋的难受，抓住机会拼命打击他道：“就你这么冷冰冰的样子，一点也不温柔，我看……你要想把大殿下拐上床，一个字，难！”

“我什么时候说要把夙辰拐上床了？！你听话不要听岔了！刚才我明明问是你和夙容好不好？！”克里斯一张脸滚烫滚烫，他就知道跑来找唯一支招是自己脑抽了，绝对是脑抽了！

唯一抱着小安诺没再吭声了，只看着克里斯笑，因为他的余光刚刚瞥见夙容回来了，身后么……咳咳，正好跟着克里斯想要拐上床的对象，我们腹黑又冷情的大殿下夙辰。

89包子功劳：隐藏属性升级？！

十天之后,唯一的光脑收到了由凯撒综合大学古建筑系发来的面试通知单。通知单上粗略说明了这次面试的主要内容，包括有几个主要命题需要提前准备，因为这些属于必答题：1、琰穹帝国未来建筑材料的展望；2、对于上古时代地球上的建筑,您最欣赏的是哪座建筑,要详细说明原因；3、您为什么想要报考古建筑系,您认为自己的优势和劣势在哪。

“这些题目还算正常嘛……”唯一怕的就是面试时会遇到一些稀奇古怪的题目，现在看来只要准备充分,面试也不会很难通过。

但当他把这个想法说给乐亚老师听时，被毫不留情地泼了一盆冷水，“你不要放松警惕,这才是必答题，后头还有不知道多少个备选题等着你呢！而且，你要知道我们这些面试官出题都是非常随意的,想到什么就会问什么，范围涉及的很广，有不少老师出的题还很具有迷惑性。”

“啊，这样啊……”唯一重重地点了下头，笑眯眯：“但我知道乐亚老师肯定不会为难的我的对不对。”

“这可说不定……这是很严肃的面试，我才不会对你放水。”乐亚桑普鲁斯抬了抬下巴，故作高傲道：“总之你做好心理准备就是了，当然不用过于忐忑和紧张，保持一份平常心是最重要的。”

唯一听得出来乐亚老师对自己真诚的关心之意，立时打出乖乖学生牌：“我知道了老师，您就放心吧，我不会给您丢脸的！”

乐亚也不再嘱咐他什么，基本上到了面试的这个阶段也没有什么好指点的了，面试成功与否要看学生平时对于知识的积累程度，临时抱佛脚那都是没用的。不过，他这次通讯还有另外一个目的，那就是——

“唯一，把小王子抱来我看看么……我这脖子都要抻酸了。”

老师的面子不能不给，唯一在光屏前消失了一会儿，再出现时，怀抱里就多了一个黑发黑眸、皮肤白皙粉嫩的小婴孩，由于刚吃饱，小嘴上还挂着白白的沙乳果果汁，小舌头正沿着嘴唇舔啊舔，粉红的舌尖微微露出来那么一点。

乐亚桑普鲁斯捂着胸口觉着自己真是幸福，嗳哟~这就是小王子啊，帝国里哪个老师有他福气大？收了二殿下的未来主君做学生，这将来是不是也有可能成为小王子的老师？！

“来，小安诺，这位是爸爸的老师哦，打个招呼！”唯一想逗他笑一个，但安诺刚吃饱时表情一向有点迷茫，好半天小嘴才慢慢张开，嘴角一扯，“呃……”打了个大大的饱嗝。

乐亚忍不住笑着伸手拍自己的大腿，等反应过来时，大腿上一片火辣，“哈哈，没事没事，这孩子长的真好，看着也特别机灵可爱。”

唯一满脸的骄傲，“那当然了，我们家小安诺人见人爱花见花开，宇宙飞船见了都要拐弯！”

“哈哈哈，你瞧你自己还是个孩子呢，怀里还抱着一个，真是……”乐亚一度担心唯一不能做个好爸爸，但看他娴熟的抱孩子姿势，还有麻利地拿起手帕给他擦口水，一颗心就放进了肚子里。

夙容的人品他也是信得过的，自认为他不是个玩弄他人感情的人，既然和唯一有了孩子，肯定是会和他结婚的。至于其他，那就不是他该操心的了。

又准备了几天，到了面试这一天，唯一换了一身利落的浅蓝色收腰小套装，为了迎合大学里的气氛，走了次学院风，整个人却看起来更加青葱年少了。眉宇之间那股子清隽无垢的纯净气息，平白给他增添了前所未有的禁欲美感。

夙容从背后伸出手臂箍住他的腰，嘴唇在他的耳朵上忽轻忽重地磨蹭起来，“真不想让你就这样出门……”这么勾人的样子，走在大学校园里岂不是招蜂引蝶。

唯一还没觉察出来，不觉得他这样穿衣有什么问题，扭着腰想要挣脱出去，“夙容，昨晚我们才……不要啦，会迟到的……”

“不会，我们可以快一点。”夙容的手指已经顺着唯一的裤子边缘滑进了某处狭窄的凹陷。

冷不丁被微凉的触觉刺激，唯一从喉咙里发出一声低低的沉吟。

夙容勾起嘴角，手指继续往下，指节弯曲着，两只手紧贴着唯一右腿的裤缝，朝他大腿内侧要紧不慢地抚摸上去。这个部位昨晚上刚被夙容特意照顾开发过，眼下还残留着酥麻的余感，根本禁不起这样的挑dou。

唯一恨恨地抬起脖子，往后重重一靠，“你……给我快点！”

夙容抿嘴含笑，二话不说把唯一抱起来，往床上压过去。

等到唯一达到凯撒综合大学时，觉着自己的腰简直要断了，幸好飞行器上随时准备着一系列缓解肌肉不适的喷雾，否则他还真不知道怎么笑容得体的面试了。想当初，夙容把这些备用物品一样样介绍给他看时，他可是狠狠鄙视了我们二殿下一顿。可惜啊可惜，自从生完孩子，唯一某天晚上主动喂食过后，他就发觉自己已经被夙容带坏了，对于能带来至高愉悦的夫夫之间的那档事，自制力是越来越差了。

然而，正因为有了这么一出插曲，唯一在面试时精神格外的放松，对于没什么把握的题目也能回答得像模像样。忽悠考官么，由于上辈子的经验，他还是很有一套的。

面试过后，乐亚偷偷给他发送过来一条讯息：很好。

唯一这次可以高枕无忧了，回家安心等待凯撒综合大学的入学通知书。

好不容易空闲下来，他好好安排了一下这几天的时间。先是让小安诺的生活有规律起来，每天早上起床后先抱着他到空间里呼吸纯净的森林空气，泛舟半个小时，然后才喝奶。现在，牛奶已经成了他的主要食品，沙乳果退居二线，要是饿了就再喂一两个空间里的苹果。只要唯一有空，还会在中午蒸一个或两个鸡蛋给他吃。

基本上，小安诺一天到晚就在不停地吃，不但是个小吃货，食量还非常大。但看他的个头还体格比普通婴孩不算大太多，唯一也就不担心他会发育过早或过胖了。或许，是他家儿子的脑子特别能吸收营养物质，吃进去的东西专门给他长脑子了？！

午饭后，夙容也进到空间内，一家三口甜蜜蜜地抱在一起睡午觉。等到夙容起床去处理公务，小安诺还在睡，唯一便坐在小木楼的床上，打开了位面交易器。

好长时间没有接到新客户的单子，唯一先随机搜索了几个客户，谈了几笔小生意，把空间里的蔬果推广了一下，但数量不多，因为他还要留着给孕味沙龙。目前，沙龙的生意进入了平稳期，稳定的客户群在不断增加，科拉和他妻子都干得不错，也很认真，每个月的账目也都算的清清楚楚，很少让他操心。但唯一还想再开发几样新食品，除了琰穹帝国常见的蔬果被他改良了，他还想要找个时机把地球上的常见蔬果展示出去。不过，怎么讲明来历又要斟酌一番说辞，就说是他星际旅行时从其他星系带回来的种子长出来的？唯一摸着下巴考虑。

还有，这个月孕味沙龙的收入已将近百万，下个月估计就能破百，他需要提醒夙容，该给他准备资金开分店了(*^__^*) 。

不大一会儿，小安诺醒了，不肯乖乖躺着，非要伸出胳膊要唯一抱，不然就一个劲的蹬腿踹被子。唯一只好把他抱起来坐在自己腿上，边拿一颗没剥皮的豌豆哄着他玩，边继续整理交易器上没及时回复的通讯邀请和邮件。

“对了，不知道上次激发成功的隐藏属性升级了没……”唯一突然想到这茬，赶紧触发进入这个不起眼的界面，捣鼓了一阵，发现还是没有什么变化，不由得沮丧地撇撇嘴，“只能看到一些基本数据，好像还是没什么用啊。”

小安诺这时却表情兴奋起来，小胳膊在胸前挥舞着，把脸蛋往交易器跟前凑。

“你想做什么呀我的小乖乖……”唯一张开手掌拦着他，“这不是玩具，不能给你玩。”

就见小安诺脑袋摇晃起来，歪了歪，好奇地看着唯一，眼睛的瞳孔一瞬间变了颜色。唯一顿时被这一对通透耀目的水蓝色宝石给惊艳到了，捧着儿子的脸蛋就好一通揉搓，“乖，再变一次给爸爸看看！”只可惜，一瞬即逝哪。

小安诺不明所以地弯起小嘴乐了，两手准确地拍在唯一的鼻子上。

一个没留神，他的手指头往交易器上的某个角落一指，就这么眨眼的功夫，这个界面忽然发生了变化。

唯一惊奇地等待交易器上流光四溢的画面消失，再触碰它时，刚才的界面在细节上有了改变，之前能看到的其他位面上的交易器所有人的数量还在，而就在这些数据后面，还清楚明白地标出了他们的姓名、所在地和级别。

“哇哦……”唯一忍不住惊呼，这样说来，他是否能够直接和这些所有人联系，而不需要通过5级宿主才能够使用的超定义搜索系统？！

唯一跃跃欲试，单手把小安诺抱在胸前固定住，另只手不太快速地点击上一个古武星球的位面交易器所有人。

神奇的事情立刻发生，视频通讯成功开通了，当对方和他微笑着和唯一打招呼时，唯一还处于目瞪口呆的惊讶状态。

“我是古武星球的4级宿主尚可，请问您有什么需要我帮忙的？”

“哦，哦！我是高科技星球的3级宿主秦唯一，见到你很高兴……”唯一与他交谈时有意旁敲侧击了对方一下，发觉对方并不知道自己是如何联系上他的，还以为是瞎猫子碰上了死耗子随意碰上的，可见自己得到的这个系统隐藏属性，俨然还是非常稀有的，或许除了他一个，就没其他人拥有？！

如果答案是真的，那他未免也太幸运了！

唯一和这位古武星球的宿主了谈了很久，最终做成了一笔大生意，因为对方需要一种能瞬间增强身体机能也就是即时提高人体肌肉爆发力和潜能的药剂，据说为了抵御他们那儿的敌军入侵。在衡量过对方的信誉度和军人身份后，唯一决定相信他的理由，说可以卖给他们一批无副作用的代号NB的药剂。这种药剂在琰穹帝国不属于什么违禁品，但也直接被军方管制，保险起见，他询问了夙容的意见。夙容对于代号NB的药剂还算了解，想了想就让艾瑞克以自己的名义从皇宫仓库里提出了十组，但告诫他说：“虽说这个药剂没什么副作用，但也不应当经常用，你只能卖为数不多的几次。”

“明白。”唯一了然，把同样的话告诉给了对方，这么一转手，就赚到了古武星球一整套珍贵的武功秘籍，据说能涵盖人类从幼儿到成年时每个阶段，只要愿意耗费时间练，从小时候五岁之前开始练，愿意下功夫，能吃苦，就能够最大程度增强人的身体技能，并挖掘特异功能。

唯一把这套东西留下，打算等安诺懂事后问问他想不想练。

他私心作祟地琢磨着，只要练了这个，他宝贝儿子以后还怎么可能会被人压！啊哈哈，段闵瑄你丫的输定了！

90沙龙第一分店

隐藏属性升级之后,唯一的生意拓展起来更加迅速，因为能够得知其他位面上各位宿主的基本情况，并且可以直接发送通讯邀请,因此过去那种靠碰运气才能找到合适顾客的情况变少了,无形中节省了时间不说,还提高了交易的成功率。

由于要兼顾孕味沙龙的关系，唯一这段时间主推的商品依然是孕妇和孕夫所需的各类用品,从食物到日常生活用品，甚至专门的医护机器人都备受欢迎，尤其是低等位面世界里的人,对于琰穹帝国的一些高科技小商品需求量很大。

段闵瑄也同样把生意做大了，在他所在的那个兽人星球上，只他这一人拥有位面交易器,这是唯一确定过的，所以他大胆建议段闵瑄尝试着扩大进货量，利用兽人能够飞行的优势开通到各个部落的快递专线，专门来运送他们家的商品。段闵瑄当时听到他的想法就一拍脑门：“我怎么没想到做快递，靠！还是你小子有生意头脑！”

于是，不久之后，古鲁成立了兽人星球第一个快递货栈，特意雇佣了他们部落里那些因为受伤丧失了打猎和战斗能力的兽人，让他们在各个部落之间运送货物。每月的佣金么，段闵瑄给的不少，一方面是有意帮助他们重新建立生活的信心，一方面也是为了笼络住他们，让他们死心塌地地接受这份工作，努力干活。

不到一个月的时间，段闵瑄在唯一这里的进货量增加了两倍，快递货栈除了运送他们售卖到其他部落的商品，还同时接受运送普通包裹的订单。段闵瑄还想了个法子，每当有快递要发出去时，就让运货的兽人们带上几张传单（兽皮制造），留在目标部落里，上面会写明这一季的新品以及最近一周内要推出的特价商品。

这一举措收到了极好的效果，古鲁每天从早到晚都要负责检查货品和发货，忙得不可开交，运送货物的时间全交给了兽人员工。

“但我担心，这个模式很快就会被人抄袭过去，你说呢？”段闵瑄的钱赚的越来越多，担心也跟着增多。

唯一也考虑到了这点，“确实有这种可能，那你就尽快在所有部落建立上飞行点，正确扩大快递货栈的绝对优势啊，只要你们始终保持最快、最便捷的快递速度，还有范围最广的快递线路，我想就算以后有人想学着做快递，也没可能抢夺你们的市场。”

段闵瑄笑着点头，“没错，我明白了！我告诉你哦，因为快递线路的开通，我们部落和过去一些敌对部落的紧张关系也得到了改善，大祭司昨天又当着全部落的面把我从头到脚表扬了一顿，呵呵呵……我可真是不好意思。”

唯一心道你这哪里是不好意思，根本是赤果果地得瑟吧！

“行了，你我还不知道。你别忘了，没到一个部落，看见新奇的东西要记得告诉我哦，我看看要不要再贩卖点新东西。”

他的孕味沙龙已经决定要开分店了，第一个分店他想开在艾罗星球。那么除了主店里的商品，他还想增加一些更有特色的东西放在分店，尽量让主店和分店有些不同，主店的商品是最多最全的，而分店就应当突出自己独有的特色。考虑到艾罗星球上孕夫比孕妇的数量多一倍，平民也更多些，他觉着这件分店可以多提供一两项专门针对孕夫的低价服务，例如孕夫大脑放松按摩，孕夫茶之类的。

孕夫茶不是传统意义上茶叶泡的茶，茶是不适合怀孕者喝的，但唯一在随身空间里找到一样和茶叶很像的植物，叫“兰桂冬青”，把它的嫩叶摘下来洗净晒干泡茶喝，意外的清香扑鼻，口味甘甜，对缓解孕夫在孕晚期的不良症状有很好的作用，但奇怪的是对于孕妇的效果就没有那么明显。

在空间里简单采摘收集起来之后，唯一把兰桂冬青的嫩叶交给何易，让他再进行一次加工，一部分散装店内自用，一部分包装起来向外出售。

艾罗星球的孕味沙龙分店开张时，孕夫茶就作为主推特色产品推荐给了顾客。当日，他让店员免费冲泡了好几百杯，送给前来体验的孕夫喝，许多到了孕中晚期的孕夫当场就购买了好几盒。

就这样，沙龙的第一分店也迎来了开门红！

不过这家店由谁来做店长着实让唯一费了好些精神琢磨，最后，科拉推荐了主店里一名原籍地在艾罗星球的中年大婶做了店长，经过考察，唯一认可了她的能力和品行。为了让她安心担当店长，唯一还大方地送给了她一架新式飞行器。

交易器内外的生意都十分顺利，唯一也更加繁忙，幸好凯撒综合大学开学的时间比较晚，否则没等第一分店开张，古建筑系新学期密密麻麻的课程一定会让他彻底忙晕了头。

小安诺现在已经能自己坐起来了，有时候唯一忙着看书，让他一个人待在床上玩玩具也表现的很乖。但他总会时不时地出一些状况，不是把新玩具给拆个底朝天，就是把好好的水壶给弄坏了，浇了他们一床的水。

“真是越大越淘……我该拿你怎么办哟！”唯一可气又可笑地抱着儿子，只能轻轻捏住他的鼻子让他不能舒服地呼吸以示惩罚。

而且现在他学会人前一套背后一套了，只要发觉唯一快要生气，就嘟嘟嘴巴开始装乖，手也不乱动了，一脸无辜可怜的表情做给你看，还低低垂着头。可一等唯一转过身再去忙别的，小家伙又故态复萌，该怎么折腾手上的东西还继续折腾，上回干脆偷偷地把夙容的一根宝石腰带上的宝石全给拆光了，好几颗滚到了床底下不见了，还有几颗差点送进自己嘴巴里吞了。

等夙容回来后打算斥责他一顿，小安诺仿佛知道自己犯错，没等他开口就低头埋进父亲怀里，两只小手勾住他的脖子一通猛蹭，这个撒娇啊……唯一看着差点没抽歪了嘴巴，他儿子这不是跟他学的吧，决计不是！

又过了一个星期，唯一发现小安诺不知怎么就学会爬了，自己撅起屁股就在床上爬开了，从这头到那头，笑咯咯地扑腾着爬行，小屁股扭哇扭，但还不太稳，所以时而歪倒，唯一却觉着是他是因为屁股上肉太多所以重心不稳，一会儿朝左边栽倒下去，一会儿爬起来又朝右边栽倒下去，看着特么有趣！

也因为这样，夙容和唯一养成了个习惯，每次看见小安诺扭动起屁股爬啊爬，就忍不住伸手在他肉滚滚的屁股上抓一把，要么就是用指头戳一下。

小安诺会非常不高兴地扭头，瞪起一双忽蓝忽黑的大眼睛看着他们，然后撅着嘴扭过头继续爬，然后被戳又扭头，继续被戳再扭头……玩到最后，把我们小王子惹急了，他倒是也不哭，就爬的远远的，把头埋进枕头里，伸出两只小手往后捂住自己的屁股。

“噗——”唯一看着儿子的反应，趴在夙容肩膀上几乎笑岔了气。

夙容还会坏心眼地悄悄走过去，在安诺没捂住的地方轻轻一掐。通常，会换来安诺的又一个动作——从枕头里抬起头，哀怨地瞪他们一眼，随后费劲地拉起被子，想要把屁股缩进去。

结果，有次此景象被段闵瑄那货看见了，立马抱着俩兽人小崽子过来围观，变换人形还不稳定的俩只萌货小狮子顺势化出兽型，有样学样，跟安诺似的把头钻进段闵瑄怀里，只露出两只毛乎乎的小屁股，一边扭动一边摇尾巴。

唯一突然觉得，要是真能让这三个小家伙凑到一起玩耍，那场面肯定很有意思。

但位面交易器不管升到多少级，也不可能具有传送活人的功能吧？

不多日，凯撒综合大学开学了，唯一开始了极其有规律的大学生活。古建筑系提供学生宿舍，还是很高端的高智能宿舍，但被唯一推拒了，他当然不能住校，以离家不远为由申请走读，每天朝九晚五。与高中不同的是，除了上课还有许多实践课必须参加，和同学的接触渐渐增多。另外，正如他所料，特雷斯顿卡成为了他的同学，两人每天都会照面。好在特雷斯对他并没有表现出过分的兴趣，平时也顶多为了学术上的问题才找唯一商讨。上次他请唯一解决的数据问题，唯一帮他顺利解决，所以特雷斯对与唯一的感觉，从表面上看来还是敬重和仰慕多过于其他。

至于顿卡主家对于特雷斯本人的评价，伊利安得到的答案是：此人启智很早，智力超群，性格貌似偏于柔和，但疑似有某种人格缺陷？？？主家的评价内容内，有好多个问号。

唯一看完之后，依然还是对特雷斯没有一个确切的认识。

这天，唯一抱着小安诺再次触发交易器隐藏属性的界面。这一次，他没有着急和任何一个宿主联通，而是仔细观察其他位面上交易器具所有人的数量是否有所增长。

看了半天，没发现别的，倒让他发现了一个从未见过的位面，好像是突然之间冒出来的。

这个位面上方也有一个方框，但和其他位面的方框颜色不同，简介则是：“编号FGGP3390，特殊位面，隶属加勒星系边缘地带，星球数量为3，现有位面交易器使用者1个。”

“只有一个人？还是特殊位面……特殊位面是什么意思？”唯一翻了翻交易器的资料库，发现特殊位面指的是“宇宙无限科技联盟公司无法深入定位的位面世界，属于交易器无意中经过宇宙时空缝隙落入的位面”，听起来挺神秘的。

想了想，他伸手触及到二级链接。

不一会儿，界面上显示出这个使用者的基本资料：

宿主姓名：凯瑟琳顿卡

宿主年龄：38岁

所处位面：特殊位面（星球名称不详）

宿主等级：2级

宿主财富：89333333宇宙币

好评值：288

作者有话要说：亲生母亲先于爸爸出现咯！

91突如其来的告白

唯一第一眼看到这个宿主名字的时候还没有反应过来,等到他看着界面不知不觉发起呆，才蓦然想起来：凯瑟琳顿卡，不正是他这个身体的亲生母亲吗？

他实在没想到,会以这种方式获悉她的存在。

凯瑟琳顿卡怎么会跑到特殊位面上去的？她去了那里多少年,是不是抛弃自己的儿子独自离开后就来到了这个所谓的特殊位面？那秦唯一的亲生父亲是否也跟她在一起呢？这对不负责任一走了之的父母,到今日还记得当初生下的那个可怜的孩子吗？

唯一的指尖在界面上游移不定，不知道自己是不是应该和她联系。而且就算联系上了,他应该说什么？是直接开门见山表明自己的身份，告诉她自己是她的亲生儿子，痛斥她这么多年来对他不闻不问,还是步步紧逼地质问她为什么当年要走？

但是，如果情节狗血展开，她忘记了当年的事情,患上失忆症什么的，又或者她压根只是和凯瑟琳顿卡同名同姓，他岂不是又白白惆怅一场？

唯一从未这样犹豫过。

小安诺这时扯了扯唯一的大拇指，眼眸里一片深幽，也不知道他的瞳孔变换颜色有什么规律可言，但唯一本能地感觉儿子是在担心自己，于是勾起嘴角笑了笑，握住他的小手晃了晃，果断退出了隐藏属性的界面。

在他还没有完全做好心理准备之前，还是不要和这位凯瑟琳顿卡联系为好。

两个月后。

唯一所在的古建筑系历年来最受欢迎的选修课开始报名了，因为小安诺赖着他在空间里钓鱼耽误了不少时间，再想报名时他倒霉地发现已经没有席位了。

“糟糕啊，这门课我期待很久了。”古建筑系的选修课并不多，每学期就那么两三门，愿意学就学，不愿意学也没关系，导师对此没有任何要求。不过这次的选修课名为“宇宙艺术建筑大师纵览”，讲课的是一位言辞极其风趣，学识相当渊博的老师，更加特别之处在于，他不是琰穹帝国的人，而是凯撒综合大学从另外一个能与琰穹帝国齐名的星尘帝国高薪聘请过来的。换句话说，学生们最感兴趣的不是这门课，而是这位新鲜感十足的老师。

正在唯一烦恼之极，光脑通讯响起，光屏上显示出特雷斯顿卡的影像。

“你报名了吗？”他问。

唯一自然明白他问的是什么，苦着脸道：“迟了一步，最后一个席位被抢走了。”

特雷斯顿卡看着他，眼眸微微带笑，“幸好我帮你先预定了一个席位，我就猜到你有可能来不及。”

“真的？”唯一高兴之余也忍不住疑心，“你怎么会想到要帮我预定席位？”

“我也不知道啊，就是直觉告诉我，你很想选这门课。”特雷斯表现的格外坦然，也不要他感谢，摆摆手道：“举手之劳罢了，不过是我报名时顺便多预定了一个席位。我把编号告诉你，你赶紧填上自己的资料提交上去吧，超过限期不提交资料席位也是会被取消的。”

“哦，好吧。”现在管不了他的目的了，唯一确实很想上这门课。

就在这时，唯一后知后觉地发现小安诺还在自己怀里，现在想把儿子藏起来已经晚了，对上特雷斯好奇的眼神，只得在心里祈祷他千万不要太八卦了。

“这是谁家的小宝贝，长得好精神，眼睛很特别的样子。”果不其然，特雷斯还是问了，而且一眼就看出来小安诺的瞳孔和其他孩子不同。

唯一本可以编个胡话搪塞过去，说是亲戚家的孩子或帮家里长辈看孙子什么的，但他想了想还是没有那么做，特么骄傲地眯起眼睛笑道：“这是我儿子，可爱吧？！长的是不是很像我？”

特雷斯惊讶地一愣，很快笑出声来：“你真会跟我开玩笑，你才多大，还没有成年，哪里就能生孩子了？不过他确实很可爱，叫什么名字，看起来倒很像你的侄子，跟你有几分相似，我觉着肯定是你姐姐生的。”

唯一在心底暗暗叹息，我可半句假话都没说过，是你自己不相信的啊。

“只有几分相似？”他比较介意的是这个。小安诺现在一天比一天大了，五官自然也在逐渐张开，眼睛鼻子说实话跟夙容小时候一个模子印出来的，皇帝特意拿出好些影像资料给他看，唯一不得不酸溜溜地承认，儿子果真更像他父亲。比较像自己的部分只有耳朵、嘴巴和眉毛，脸型还看不出像谁，因为年纪小肉乎乎的，小脸蛋怎么看都是圆圆的。

特雷斯客观地看了一会儿，点头：“仔细一看，像你的地方也蛮多的。不过，他亲生父亲的基因可能太强大了，盖过了你姐姐的基因。”

唯一心说这也正常啦，谁让夙容是皇族血统来的！

不日，这门选修课开课了，也不知道是不是因为主动提供了帮助的缘故，特雷斯堂而皇之把自己的座位安排到了唯一的旁边，一改前段时日点头之交的距离，在唯一面前忽然表现的自来熟起来。

唯一心里萌生出一丝忐忑，但特雷斯似乎也只是对待他的态度更亲近了些，除了下课后会找他借笔记做参考，经常有问不问的问题拿来和他讨论，仿佛也没有任何异样的举动。

这期间，特雷斯还有理有据地拒绝了若干追求者，其中不乏娇滴滴的大家小姐和气度不凡的贵族公子，但都吃了他的软钉子。每次，唯一都有种自己被他当做挡箭牌的错觉。尤其是他每次都对这些人强调：“请不要误会，拒绝你是我的事，与我身边的秦唯一同学没有半分关系。”

他这到底是无意中给自己拉仇恨还是故意拉仇恨啊摔！

这天下课后，唯一请特雷斯和自己到一间教室里单独说话。

“你这是什么意思？”他可不想不明所以地被人当枪使，特雷斯桃花旺是他的事，他没道理把自己给拉下水啊。

特雷斯脸色稍稍一变，半晌，为难地摊开手道：“我也知道这样很不厚道，但也的确是无可奈何之举。我不是故意要这样误导他们的，可是我发现这个方法很管用，他们都畏惧你在学校的成绩，加上你的气质独特，长相也好，他们自比不过自然就会打退堂鼓。你……生气了？”

“我当然生气了！”唯一无力扶额，“我不管你是有意的还是无心的，总之这种误会我不想再发生，你明白了吗？！”

特雷斯听到他毫不妥协的说辞，俊美无垢的脸上表情异常沮丧，“对不起，是我自私了……我还以为我们是朋友，你是不会介意帮我这点小忙的……”

“停！特雷斯我想你是不是搞错了什么，朋友之间帮忙可以有千万种理由，但这种忙，恕我断不能帮！”唯一最怕麻烦缠身，况且他现在不是一个人，“你想找挡箭牌，大可以找别人。”

“不，我不是那个意思！我……”特雷斯着急地辩解，见唯一转身要走，突然上前一步拽起他的胳膊，“你别走，我，我还有话想对你说！”

唯一眼角一挑，“我时间有限，麻烦你快点说吧。”今天好不容易等到夙容休假，他们可是打算好带上小安诺回天鹅堡住上一个周末的。天鹅湖的“丑小鸭”有几只已经开始蜕变了，小安诺一定会很喜欢那些纯洁的白天鹅的。

特雷斯低头轻叹了一阵，终于深吸一口气抬起头：“我喜欢你。”

唯一以为自己幻听了，迟疑地望向他，“你……说什么？”

“唉，我就知道你会是这种反应，才会迟迟不敢对你说的。”特雷斯眉宇纠结道，一副“我本来没打算说都是你逼我说”的无辜表情。

“那个，我有心上人了。”唯一不明白他对自己是什么时候产生这种感觉的，转念一想，又觉得不太合逻辑，他们分明没有认识多久，也没有什么深交。还有，特雷斯喜欢自己什么？就因为自己和他爱好一致，自己能在学业上给他极大的助力？

特雷斯也没有多加解释，苦笑着摇摇头，“我的直觉还真是准，你这样优秀的人肯定早被人盯上了……我迟了一步对吗？”

唯一不知道怎么回答，爱情是没有先来后到的，但他就算没有遇上夙容，和这个特雷斯也全无可能。怎么说呢，特雷斯给人的感觉是接近于完美的，样貌、学识、性格、品行都非常好。但就是这种看起来的完美，让唯一有时候会莫名地产生一种望而生畏的怪异感觉。

“抱歉，我只能拒绝。”唯一说的清楚，不希望特雷斯还存有什么幻想。而且，他是不是真的喜欢自己，非常值得怀疑。

特雷斯理解地挤出一抹浅笑，“没关系的，我都说了早预料到了。”

被这么突如其来的告白了一下，唯一回到皇宫后整个人还显得有些恍惚。让他比较介怀的是，特雷斯究竟是真心告白还是……和这个美人接触也这么长时间了，他依然半点也看不透这个人的心。

夙容正抱着小安诺在米迦勒前等着自己，“东西都收拾好了，就等你了，我们回去两天，拉达斯说天鹅湖的天鹅已经有五只了。”

看见爱人和儿子的脸，唯一什么郁闷都飞走了，笑眯眯勾住夙容的胳膊，在儿子脸上亲了一口，“太好了，让安诺去追天鹅玩去！”

“呵，他可别把天鹅的毛给揪光了就是。”夙容觉着儿子越长大约皮，前两天还恶作剧地耍了他的侍从官，故意把牛奶含在嘴里不喝，用笑容引诱侍从官过来，结果喷了他满满一脸。

“不可能的啦，天鹅会飞，我们儿子会吗？”不过，要是练了那本秘籍，唯一天马行空地想，说不定安诺还真能飞起来！他忽然期待安诺能快点长大到四五岁了。

其后，一家三口坐在米迦勒上，窝在一起看宇宙风暴图。

安诺近来对这种影像资料和图片很有兴趣，夙容便从军方资料库里找了好些过来，每天放给他看。

“对了，我刚才上了交易器一趟。”夙容想起这件古怪的事，“有个宿主来自特殊位面，资料隐藏起来了，主动发过来的是对话邀请，指明要和你对话，我没接。”

唯一心头一惊，莫非是凯瑟琳顿卡，她也能看见自己不成？！

作者有话要说：特雷斯是有阴谋的哦……

92被特殊位面坑了的生母大人

天鹅湖里的天鹅吸引了小安诺这两天几乎所有的注意力,唯一和夙容就让拉达斯抱着他一整天都腻在湖边，或者登上空中小岛去看风景。除了天鹅，瀑布在他眼里也非常神奇,拉达斯如果不肯靠近些让他看清楚,他就会不依不饶地吐泡泡,或者拉扯拉达斯的头发，害怕是什么不知道！

趁着儿子不在，夙容和唯一好不容易过上二人世界，自然是干柴烈火一点就着,两天时间有一半多都在寝室的大床上度过,醒来就不由自主粘在一起继续消耗体力，直到再次脱力躺在床上继续睡觉……

唯一在星期天傍晚扶着腰坐起来,有种浑身骨头都散架的感觉。

夙容从背后搂住他的腰，还有些不想让他起来，生完孩子的唯一跟着小安诺也增加了一点食量，该有肉的地方也结实了许多，腰还是那么细，最让他满意的是后丘丰满了不少，手感越来越滑腻，摸着特别有感觉。

“我可不能再睡了，还有作业没做完呢！”够怪夙容把床底下那箱子红酒给翻出来了，要不然他昨晚还不至于把持不住，一而再再而三地纵容他……这会儿睡觉睡到骨头发酸，他也终于想起来被自己忘在脑后的作业——导师让他们每人构造一组小型石头建筑，强调功能性，美观其次。

夙容只好意犹未尽地起身，拉着他进空间里饱餐了一顿，才肯放他去书房。

唯一把光脑放在自己指缝间转来转去，有点儿缺乏灵感，石头建筑他不是很喜欢，比较熟悉的石头建筑大多都是古老的庙宇殿堂或者祭祀用的建筑，还有金字塔、方尖碑、石头像等带有宗教意味的大型石头建筑，要说小型石头建筑，他想来想去就想起来古罗马时期的排水管道系统……

而琰穹帝国的石头建筑少的可怜，大部分人都不喜欢将石头作为建筑材料，虽说现在以帝国的高科技技术把石头切割成想要的大小和形状是很简单的事情，但这些设计师在石头上没什么特别的想法，除了死板地堆砌，没什么有新意的构造，又因为石头不像金属可以融化塑形，因此石头建筑一贯只是小众建筑。

“我要做一组什么东西好呢？”唯一苦恼地对着面前的专业造图仪。

这种造图仪是他们古建筑系的一位骨灰级导师自己创造的产品，专为培养帝国未来的建筑师打造，结合平面图和立体图的设计过程，融合了过去的画图工具的优势，增添了自动阅读数据参数、各类建筑物主架构设计图纸、精准的纠错功能……以及只通过影像就能瞬间读取出各类参数，提供给建筑师作为参考的功能。

唯一琢磨了一阵，打算起来走动走动发散一下思维，一样东西立时从他衣服荷包里调出来，定睛一看，原来是小安诺的套锁玩具。

这种套锁，是帝国现在最流行的多维空间套锁，难度挺大，如果孩子没有一定的空间想象力和丰富的想象力，很难解开一层层的锁扣。唯一摆弄了几下，点开记忆板上的玩耍记录，发现小安诺居然已经解开过一次了，还只用了十几分钟的时间。

“真不愧是我儿子，真够聪明的！”唯一笑眯眯地把这个玩具放在一边，脑袋里突然就冒出了一个想法，“既然是强调功能性，我为什么不做一组可供孩子寓教于乐的……石头建筑？”

唯一觉得自己这个想法很大胆，估计没人尝试过，粗略地使用造图仪造了几幅平面图，他决定就这么干！

首先，他要用大石头构造一个正方体，里面是空心的，除了底面其余的几面都要开出一样大小的正方形孔洞。

其次，他会在这个正方体内用若干个同样大小的正方体小石头，做成石头积木，使用金属轴承把他们组合成可以转动的三层平台。

第三，每层平台在不同位置都有设置一个空位，可供上下两层的石头积木移动过来，也可让这层的石头积木移动过去。

从外面看这个建筑物很像一个由小石头组成的大石头方块，但置身于其中，你就会发现它的精妙之处，从每一层进入都会有不同的出门方法，这要求进入者移动面前的石头积木，给自己创造出一条可行的通路。

想法是好的，但实施起来不是一般的困难，唯一顿时感觉到了自己空间想象力的匮乏。平面图纸做了好多张都没有问题，但只要开始构造立体图问题就一股脑全跑了出来！这里的数据不符合，那里的参数不对，石头积木的数量也还不能完全确定下来，他迫切需要一个数学专家帮他好好计算几次！

但眼下找不到人帮忙，唯一想到能帮得上忙的恐怕只有特雷斯，但他绝不会对他说这种话的。怎么办呢？唯一认命地埋头，只好自己多算几遍了。

这么一算就到了晚上，小安诺玩够了迷瞪在拉达斯怀里睡着了，被抱着回来。夙容见唯一还在忙，就自觉抱起儿子回房间，一边看顾儿子，一边处理几份公务。

好不容易算清楚了参数，唯一又修改了一下外部大正方体的孔洞数据，让它看起来更像建筑物一些，还在每层的入口处增添了楼梯，这样一来，乍一看，别人还以为他构造的只是一座普通到不能再普通的三层小楼。

但内里乾坤大，唯一把轴承的设计也完善了一些，以便石头积木在水平移动和升降时，不会十分费力，而且空间也算不上狭小，每块积木上有隐藏的标记，端看进入者能否看懂这些提示，成功从自己选定的那一层出口走出来。

最后确定好所有图纸和数据时，这座所谓的小型建筑物已经被唯一比当初设想的放大了两倍有余。但幸好，还在导师要求的范围之内。

“太好了，大功告成！”剩下的就是造图仪的工作了，它会将所有图纸进行纠错，当发现错误时会发出警告，如果没有错误，就会直接读取图纸，把这座建筑依照同比例大小，将全息立体影像给构造出来。

趁着这个时间，唯一抱着小安诺又补了一顿宵夜，爷俩吃的是在空间采摘的茶芽做的一大盘“炸茶芽”，他亲自下厨，不过使用的是空间小木楼里的厨房。为了稳妥起见，他现在都只在空间里做饭了。索性天鹅堡的厨子早被他调教的手艺超群了，其实只要有了他提供的材料和烹饪方法，帝国的厨子也都是可造之材。但唯一提供的也只是极少数的一部分材料，天鹅堡里的人又都是夙容的人，没有人会对外多嘴。在皇宫就不行了，他们表面上在大部分时间吃的还是营养剂，其实每天都钻进空间里大快朵颐。

临近晚上十二点，造图仪将石头房子的全息立体影像做好了。唯一兴致勃勃地抱着小安诺过来看，指尖不断在半空中划拉着，或放大或缩小地检查其中的微小细节。

小安诺比一般孩子的好奇心更重，当他发现这石头房子里面别有洞天时就在唯一挥舞起手臂想要钻进去，小屁股也坐不住了，在唯一的手臂上使劲扭动，眼眸发出浅蓝色的海水般的流光，这是很兴奋很喜悦的表现。

“这只是虚拟影象，不能进去玩的！”唯一见他跃跃欲试自己也有冲动立刻把图纸变成实物，但真要做起来，还真不是小工程，他找合适的石料也需要时间。

夙容在旁边瞧见后，走过来挑起他的刘海，“要石头还不容易，你只要跟舅舅说一声就行了。”

“啊，舅舅那儿有很多石头吗？”唯一疑惑。

“嗯，他住在天使崖，那里除了石头就是石头，我不知道他为什么喜欢住在那么个地方。”夙容告诉唯一完全不需要客气，“那么多石头里总会有你需要的，他留着也没用，你找他要，他不会不给。”

能节省材料费，唯一当然乐意了，抱着小安诺转了一个圈，“那好，改天我们就去拜访舅舅吧！”

于是这件事就这样定下。

唯一度过周末回到学校上交作业，导师给了所有人评判的分数却惟独没有给他打分，这让他感到很奇怪。

但这天还发生了件更让他心神不宁的事，那个发来对话邀请的人果真就是凯瑟琳顿卡，这次她直接发送了一段语音留言过来。

“请问，你是秦唯一吗？很抱歉我这样唐突，但我想知道，XXX这对夫妻你认识吗？如果你认识他们……请你务必与我联系！我有很重要的事情要对你说！”

唯一听到养父的名字出现时，手指头陡然一颤。

真的是她，那个被顿卡家除名的凯瑟琳顿卡，他这具身体原主人的亲生母亲。良久，唯一决定还是和她会会面，无论如何，他都有必要替过去的秦唯一问一句：“你当初为什么要离开？”

凯瑟琳顿卡没料到唯一发过来的会是视频邀请，惶然之下接通，一时间支吾着不知该从何说起。她这也算是近亲情怯，毕竟和儿子分离这么多年，当年的小婴孩如今成长的如此俊秀挺拔，心里如何不感慨万分，五味杂陈？

“凯瑟琳顿卡？”唯一先开了口，“如果我没有弄错，您应该是我的亲生母亲。”

“你……你知道这件事？！”凯瑟琳顿卡捂住自己的脸，脸色虽然不好，但依然可以看出她在年轻时是怎样的明艳美貌，“我，我还以为他们一辈子不会告诉你的……是的，唯一，你的名字还是我起的……我是你的妈妈啊！”话刚说完，已经是调不成调，声音呜咽。

唯一神色平淡地点点头，远没有她那样激动，只道：“我知道这件事是通过罗威顿卡，不是养父母，他们过世了。我们能在这样的机遇下遇见，也许是天意也不一定，但我要不要认您，这是我的自由，我希望您的理解。”

“当然，当然！他们竟然过世了，怎么会……我这些年在这个鬼地方什么也不知道，我找你，只是想看看你过的好不好，我在隐藏属性界面上看到你的名字时，还以为不过是同名同姓……”一滴眼泪从凯瑟琳顿卡的眼角溢出，“快十九年了……我，我没脸说有多想念你，但我真的一直有想方设法回去，哪怕远远看你一眼呢……我还怕爷爷找到你会为难你，他年纪大了又太固执，对我和你亲生父亲又有那么深的误会……”

看来，凯瑟琳顿卡也的确和自己一样，触发了交易器的这个隐藏属性。这算不算一种天意？

“他当面对我说过，说你背叛了家族，还背叛了……国家。”唯一最想搞清楚的就是这件事，如果这其中真有什么误会，凯瑟琳顿卡岂不白白承受了这么多年的诘难。

就见她苦涩笑道：“你亲生父亲在当年被爷爷认定为敌国间谍，我执意要和他在一起，所以他才会说我叛国……但事实不是如此，他根本不是什么间谍，当年是有人陷害他，故意利用他出身于敌国的身份打击我，目的其实不在他而在我，为的就是把我从家里赶出去！结果，他如愿以偿了不是吗？但为什么要把我赶走，我至今也还没有完全想明白……当年爷爷派人抓捕我们，我们为了躲避才不得已临时离开，把你托付给萍水相逢的秦大哥，希望他的普通平民身份能庇护你一段时间。”

“居然……有这种事。”唯一将信将疑地聆听着她说起前因后果，“可是，到底是什么人，大费周章要把你赶出顿卡家？”凯瑟琳顿卡会威胁到对方吗？

“当年的事情太复杂了，我今天只能对你长话短说。”凯瑟琳顿卡正色道：“顿卡家的大部分人都不会存有害你之心，但只有一个人，我那位偏瘫的三叔……你千万要防备着。”

“我没接触过他，你放心。”唯一搜索着这个人，发现夙容也不曾提及过。

凯瑟琳顿卡解释给他听：“三叔名叫卡缪，一年四季都很少出门，他在主宅生活，成天一副不问世事的样子，人畜无害的很，我也是想了这么多年才敢确定当年陷害你父亲的人就是他……那时我们被迫乘坐飞船逃走时，不过是打算躲避几个月就回来的，谁知道中途遇到了陌生飞船的袭击，分别被卷入两个不同的时空缝隙。我就来到了这个特殊位面，你亲生父亲还不知道是死是活。

可恨这个世界因为一种特殊的宇宙物质与外界隔绝，即时有再先进的宇宙飞船也不能靠近这个星球，可以带我离开。有宇宙飞船想离开也是一样的困难，多少年有人尝试过，都以失败告终。所以，我在这里像坐牢一样待了这么多年，至今也没有找到办法回去！”

93特殊位面之魔法星球

凯瑟琳的话让唯一唏嘘不已,如果她所言全部属实,特殊位面也着实坑人。听凯瑟琳的口气,她这么多年一直很想念自己的儿子,一个人独自在特殊位面生活孤独不说,还饱受思乡之苦,但苦于找不到办法离开特殊位面，身心都焦虑不堪。原本有位面在手，她过上好生活应该是不成问题的,可如今三十多岁的她面容显得格外憔悴，一看就知道生活的并不舒心,应该没有说谎。

“唯一，妈妈不是想……不是想对你要求些什么，我离开你这么多年从来没有尽过做母亲的责任,根本没有资格请求你喊我一声妈妈。我只是，只是在位面上看到你的名字太兴奋太高兴了，这才一时控制不住……”凯瑟琳说到这里，已经是泪如雨下，但视线一直停留在唯一脸上，舍不得移开。

唯一的身体毕竟是属于凯瑟琳的亲儿子的，血浓于水，此刻也能感觉到身体的共鸣，他此时此刻也无法作为一个旁观者来面对凯瑟琳。

“我，其实……也一直想见见你。”但要唯一马上转变态度，接纳这个消失了将近二十年的亲生母亲，接受这份亲情，也不是那么容易的事情。不管是接受凯瑟琳，还是让凯瑟琳了解唯一这么多年经历的一切，都还需要时间。

“真，真的吗？孩子，我不是故意抛下你这么多年的……你，你愿意原谅我吗？”凯瑟琳满怀愧疚，知道多年的感情空白无法弥补，因而对唯一的态度摆的很低，颇有些小心翼翼，战战兢兢的意味，唯恐一句话不对刺激到唯一。

唯一比较想证实凯瑟琳关于特殊位面描述的真假，想了想斟酌了一下用词，问道：“特殊位面到底是个什么样的地方，你真的没有办法回来？”

凯瑟琳一想到这里就觉得憋屈，一脸委屈和苦闷道：“我所在的是一个很古怪的星球，这里有很多在琰穹帝国想也想不到的动物、植物还有……另外一些神奇的存在。我在这里活了这么久，多少也了解到这个星球大半的历史，说白了这是个以魔法主宰人们生活的星球，能不能生活的好，依赖于你是否具有魔法天赋。如果没有魔法天赋，想找工作或者获得生活资料就非常困难……”

特殊位面涵盖的这个星球居然是个魔法星球？唯一只稍稍诧异了一会儿，就觉得脑袋里都充斥满哈利波特骑着扫帚在天上抓捕金色飞贼的场景。

“那你不会魔法，岂不是……”那还真是多亏有了位面交易器，不让凯瑟琳的日子肯定不好过吧。

凯瑟琳露出一个让他放心的微笑，“唯一，你不用为我担心，虽然我没有魔法天赋，但是我一到这个星球没多久就意外得到了交易器，用当地的魔法植物和魔法药剂与其他位面的宿主交换了不少好东西，宇宙币也赚了不少，所以生活无忧还是没问题的。现在这两年，我还被这里的领主大魔法师雇佣为图书管理员，没有魔法天赋也不再被人歧视了，再加上交易器帮忙，日子也算过的滋润了。”

“哦，那就好。”唯一心里这时不由自主闪现出一个念头，特殊位面有那么好的东西，他如果能善加利用，不就又多了一个生意渠道？琰穹帝国还没有出现过魔法属性的物品呢！当然当下也鄙视起自己来，母子相认的煽情戏码没有上演，自己一滴眼泪没留，竟然就想到生意上去了，貌似有点对不住凯瑟琳。

“唯一，你……我有好多话想跟你说，你已经十八岁了对不对，现在在哪个学校上学，学费差不差……你住在什么地方？还有，你交女朋友和男朋友了吗？”凯瑟琳压制了十多年的母性在唯一逐渐舒展开的笑容中一点点往外迸发，一下子就变得有些唠叨和八卦起来。

唯一还有事要问清楚，但也不好回避这个问题，便长话短说道：“我提前高中毕业，现在考上了凯撒综合大学，读的是古建筑系。还有一件事你听了别太吃惊，我已经有伴侣了，刚生了个特别健康可爱的儿子。”

凯瑟琳听到前一句话时显得极其高兴，自豪且激动，心道不愧是他和他家亲爱的血统优良的孩子，听见后一句话时整个人却一瞬间懵了，“什什什什么？唯一你还未成年怎么就会……”

唯一耐着性子给她简单解释了一遍，“嗯，夙容你还没见过，下次视频通讯我让他也见见你。安诺现在睡着了，以后有的是机会让你看他的。”

对于唯一的经历，凯瑟琳真不知道说什么好，一时半会还没整理清楚思绪，说不出是赞同还是反对，当然反对是肯定不成了，她只能相信唯一说的都是真的，可夙容毕竟是二殿下啊，他会真的对唯一好吗？作为母亲，凯瑟琳不可避免地忧虑了，无法表述自己的复杂情绪，沉默了半天只好说：“好，好。只要你过的幸福，妈妈怎么样都没关系……”

“嗯，你还有什么疑问，下次脆当面质问夙容好了！”唯一笑了笑，还是问到正题上：“你知道离开特殊位面需要什么条件吗？如果是技术方面的问题，你告诉我，说不定琰穹帝国里的人能够帮你解决呢？”

凯瑟琳思虑片刻，点头道：“如果能动用夙容的力量，说不定真能找到什么门道……这个星球其实一直有人在寻找出去的方法，因为也有和我一样从时空缝隙跌落进来的人。他们的研究结果显示，如果能借助位面外磁场风暴的时空缝隙，说不定有可能寻找到当初那条把我们带进来的时空缝隙，反运转，把我们送回原来的地方。等等，我把这些年我搜集到的相关资料发给你……有些太专业的东西我也说不清楚。”

“好，你发送给我！”唯一认为只有帮助凯瑟琳回来，才有可能真正解决他们母子之间的隔阂。

唯一迫不及待想拿这些资料去找夙容，凯瑟琳表示希望以后每隔几天都能和他通讯，唯一答应了。凯瑟琳欣喜之余，更打定主意要好好对待失而复得的儿子，尽管他现在还没有叫自己妈妈。另外，她还记下了安诺的生日，决定要给他搜罗一件特别的出生礼物。

这天晚上，夙容听闻凯瑟琳还健在，而且是存在于一个从未听说的特殊位面，甚是惊奇。忍不住想到自己对皇帝陛下忽悠那段空间胶囊的事，笑道：“下次问问你母亲，说不定她那儿还真有传说中的空间胶囊……”

唯一撇撇嘴，“当务之急是怎么帮她从特殊位面离开，回到这里，澄清当年的误会。这些资料，我全都看不懂，你能看懂吗？”

夙容粗略翻了翻，“不是我的专业，但还算看得懂一些，简单来说，他们想要出来的确需要外界有人帮忙……至于具体的，我想，得找军方的某些专家问问。”

“麻烦吗？”但愿忙来忙去不会是一场空。

夙容犹豫了一会儿，戏谑地挑起了眉梢，“这个忙还真的有个人能帮，不过……他的面子很大，一般人请不动。”

“啊，那怎么办？”唯一一脸愁容。

“不要紧，我们马上就能见到他，到时候只要你能求得动舅舅，请舅舅说一句话，顶别人一百句，他肯定会帮忙的。”夙容也是刚得知这件事不久，当夙辰告诉他，追求自家舅舅的是那个男人时，他很有种“这个世界太疯狂”的感觉。

唯一立即听出了弦外之音，“难道是……”

夙容笑着摇头，“我看这次舅舅是跑不掉了，被他盯上了，就算舅舅跑到其他星系，不到三天也会被找到的……”

“这么厉害？”什么人啊这是。

于是，当夙容带着唯一和小安诺踏入云柯莫兰斯所在的私人领地，一座建造在悬崖峭壁上宛如哥特式风格教堂的住宅时，进门第一眼没看到云柯，却与一位身材高大、五官深邃，眼角眉梢都带着一股军人狂野之气的男人迎面相对时，并没有非常惊讶。

唯一对这个男人的第一印象，不需要过多词汇，只两个字“霸气”就足够囊括他内心的所有感受。

“二殿下，秦唯一阁下，你们好。”男人俨然以主人自居的姿态，也把唯一给惊到了，心说舅舅不是那么容易交出主权的人吧，还是说他已经接受了？

“卡诺维顿卡元帅，你今天怎么有空在这儿？”夙容故作讶异，还微微皱起眉头。

唯一则是心里一跳，元帅？帝国有几个元帅？还是姓……姓顿卡的？娘亲啊，这个气场超级强大的男人也是他的本家？！这个世界要不要这么小？

卡诺维顿卡一身笔直修身的黑色帝国军服，与这座建筑物的尖顶和随处可见的霸道的、黑暗的色调奇妙的融合在一起，竟然没有丝毫违和感，还散发出一种神秘而华丽的贵气。唯一坐在屋顶居高的大厅内，环顾四周，禁不住抖擞了一下肩膀，老天，要说云柯的性格古怪真一点不假，这座建筑在夜晚一定看起来非常恐怖！

“云柯的身体有点不舒服，所以我昨晚就过来了……”

“哦！”唯一和夙容对视一眼。

不久，仆人端上来一壶特调的咖啡，唯一瞄了夙容一眼，夙容耸耸肩——这位也是咖啡爱好者，不过他的咖啡豆不是从宇宙海盗那儿买的，而是直接抢的。

犹豫抱着还在酣睡的小安诺，唯一不方便喝咖啡，便静静看着这两人一个姿势优雅，一个姿势豪放地对饮咖啡。神奇的是，眼前的画面十分和谐，陡然让唯一生出这两人其实是早就相熟的好朋友吧的诡异错觉。

刚想打眼色催促夙容问问对方有关特殊位面的事情，云柯从楼上走了下来，身着一套黑色仿丝绒长袍，头发随意地垂落在耳边，一脸的苍白，神态慵懒显然还没睡醒，嘴唇却是殷红殷红的，还破了一点皮。看着唯一暗自吐槽：哎哟，舅舅这回是真的栽了吧！啧啧，瞧瞧这嘴唇被蹂躏的……又回过头看了看卡诺维，得，元帅大人一脸坦然，毫无压力。

“唯一，你把安诺带来了？”云柯直接无视了对自己伸过来的那只看着就相当有力的大手，对夙容点点头，就径直走到唯一跟前。

“呵呵……和我想象的一样可爱！看这脸型，多像姐姐！”云柯立时绽放出温和的笑，一改刚才的郁郁神情。

小安诺是实在给面子，正这个当口，他醒了，眨巴着眼睛注视着陌生的舅公大人。呆了几秒钟，小手从包被里伸出来，朝着云柯晃啊晃，嘴角高高翘起。

唯一好笑地把他递过去，“他这是准许你抱他了，这个小鬼，对美人向来来者不拒的……”

这句恭维可是恰到好处，云柯小心地把小安诺接过来怀里包好，嘟囔起嘴巴逗他玩，“小安诺，我是你舅公哦！”

小安诺对于这么复杂的称呼当然听不懂，只知道眼前这个抱着自己的美人对自己很亲热的样子，一高兴嘴巴咧的大大的，清脆的笑声顿时响彻整栋建筑，发出了阵阵回音。

“他很喜欢你，舅舅。”唯一心说，现在他儿子的审美观就是这个样子的，看到美人就让抱抱，长的不好看的，他可是会用屁股对着你。

卡诺维一张不苟言笑的脸，在云柯露出笑容时就软化了不少。这会儿更是看着云柯勾起了嘴角，绕过夙容走过来站在他的身后。

唯一还以为他也想抱抱小安诺，岂料就听他用大提琴般醇厚低沉的嗓音道：“如果你想，我们有能有一个这么可爱的孩子。”说话的对象，毋庸置疑是云柯。

云柯顿时就僵住了，脑袋一点点转动过来，牙齿咬的咯嘣响：“卡诺维，你是找死对吧？昨晚你私闯我寝室的罪我还没跟你算，你现在又打起我肚子的主意？你是不是忘记我比你足足大了十岁？这个年纪已经不可能做生殖改造微创手术，想要孩子，你自己找别人生去！”

唯一连忙后退了一步，哎呀，趁早离远点，这两位吵架一看就容易升级成武力版，火药味太重了，千万不要殃及他这条小池鱼啊！

卡诺维一愣，脸色骤沉，“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“不是这个意思是什么意思？”云柯还在气头上，对于自己昨晚上的最终妥协也痛心疾首，他骨头都要散架了！现在是看见这个压了自己的男人就想扑上去掐死他！

卡诺维抬手捏住他的手腕，冷笑：“我知道你不服气……但你昨晚上也有享受到不是么？”

唯一张大嘴巴靠近夙容站着，哇塞，元帅大人居然比舅舅小十岁！舅舅年纪这么大了看着还这样年轻，心理上肯定接受不了被一个小辈，咳……关键是元帅大人的嘴巴似乎比他还毒还直白！

“卡诺维！”云柯暴怒，一脚就横踢过去，被卡诺维轻轻松松侧身接住，手指头还在他脚腕子上若有若无地绕了绕，“小心点，别摔了小王子！”

唯一满头的冷汗，“你，你们……要不然先把安诺还给我%>_<%！”

夙容则是一点不担心地拉着他退后几步，饶有兴致地静观战局。这两人虽然脾气暴，但也不至于会罔顾他儿子的安全。

被云柯紧紧抱住的小安诺好奇地左瞅瞅，右看看，不太明白发生了什么，不过在空中荡来荡去的感觉好好玩呢！嗷嗷，再来一次！

“卡诺维，要是我今天再心软放过你，那就活该我一辈子被你压！”云柯一只手抱住小安诺，另只手撩起自己过长的袍子，拧巴拧巴别在了腰带上。

小安诺眼珠子转悠悠，顺着云柯带风而上的角度瞄着卡诺维，就在两人鼻子对鼻子，膝盖对膝盖，四目冒火对峙不下时，冷不丁撅起屁股顺着风向，“噗——”一声放了个声响巨大的屁！

94当包子遭遇“舅婆”

趁着两人被小安诺的屁给震到的功夫,唯一赶忙跑过去把儿子从云柯手里抱了过来,点了点他的鼻尖,低声笑道：“嗯,表现不错,回家让你父亲在空间里捉几只蓝尾蝶当做奖励送给你！”

夙容的嘴角抽了抽,最近他越来越有沦为奶爸的趋势了。前不久就因为小安诺喜欢天鹅堡里他们寝室里的几株雪兰丝，他不得不亲自到城堡外，给挑选了好些新发枝的雪兰丝,装在各种各样的透明器皿里，在他的婴儿床边上挂了一整圈。

再看卡诺维和云柯两人,原本架势十足地要大打出手，临了，两人剑拔弩张的气氛却一瞬间被小安诺给打破了,顿时场面显得有些尴尬。

这边，卡诺维不知道说什么好。

那边，云柯抬起的腿卡在了半空中——啊，等等！他的腰好像闪了！本来嘛，昨晚上的过量运动对肌肉造成了拉伤，怎么的也要好好休息躺上半天一天的才能好，刚才他自己一怒之下却把这茬给忘了！

云柯的脸上立时浮现出痛苦扭曲的表情。

“怎么？”卡诺维一直盯着他的脸，当然第一个发现他的不对，还打什么打，赶紧上去把人抱起来要紧！

“放开，给我把手拿开！”云柯这性子也是够倔的，这个时候还在别扭。

唯一抱着笑嘻嘻看热闹的小安诺凑近一点，劝道：“舅舅，你可千万别大声说话，我看你的腰搞不好是扭到了，小心这会儿岔气会痛的更厉害啊！”

云柯微微皱眉，一口气憋在嗓子眼。就这么一愣神，卡诺维已经动作迅速地箍住了他的腰身，垫着他的手背和膝弯，把他抱了起来。

“啊——疼疼疼——”云柯没想到动一动会这么疼，真下真感觉自己的腰断了，额头上满满都是冷汗，手指紧攥着卡诺维的衣领，不过这一下太过用力，愣是把人家的风纪扣绷掉了两颗。

卡诺维略微一挑眉，“我都说了我们昨晚不是意外，看吧，你又扯我扣子了……”

“滚你丫的！我什么时候扯你的扣子了，根本就是你的扣子扣的太松了，这分明是意外，意外！”云柯嘴上强硬，心里却很是羞恼，记忆不由自主地朝着昨晚那缠绵悱恻的几个小时一步步倒退。那夜色中发生的一幕幕，无一不清晰地烙印在他的视网膜中。

卡诺维几不可闻地叹息声在他耳边播散开，“你啊……能不能不让这么任性，如果你是我的兵，我非得关上个十天半月的，再饿上几顿，打几场，看你听话不听话！”

云柯最受不了的就是卡诺维的这种盛气凌人的霸道作风，顿时又恼了，抬手就要给他一巴掌，“你敢关我？饿我，还敢打我？！卡诺维，有本事你来啊，你敢拘禁我试试！”

卡诺维无奈，还是板着一张脸，但语气还是温柔道：“我说气话你也听不出来？”

“我就听不出来，怎样？！”云柯被舒服地放在沙发上，挪了挪屁股，发现卡诺维立刻递过来靠枕放在自己身后，刚才高涨的气焰又立时减弱了几分。

“好了，还有客人在，昨晚的问题等只有我们两个人的时候再谈好不好。”卡诺维这算是妥协了，“我保证这次全都听你的，行不行？别气了……过来，靠着我舒服点，我给你揉揉腰。跟我打架，吃亏的还不是你自己……”

云柯犹豫地看了看他的宽阔坚实的肩头，貌似……靠上去会比较省力哦！

于是，磨蹭了几分钟，还是靠了过去。

唯一张口结舌地看着这两人相处的方法，心说作为一个观众，他还是比较喜欢看打戏，嗯嗯……温情什么的，真心不适合这对的气场啊！

夙容见他们总算闹够了，搂着唯一坐在了对面，也不客套了，直接提起正事。

“你说想要石头啊，随便拿！以后也不用问我，想拿多少拿多少。”云柯大方地一挥手，对唯一道：“我也不是多喜欢石头，住在这里不过是图个清净，一般人想来骚扰我也不可能，因为地势够险峻……不过，你要自己排勘察机器人去找，我这里可没有那种机器人。”

“没问题舅舅，只要你答应就好，我带着机器人呢！”唯一笑眯眯，太好了，石头可以随便拿，果真不需要花钱。

卡诺维深深地看了依靠在自己肩头的云柯一眼。

看来，以后想拐走云柯去自己的宇宙战舰是不大可能，他显然更中意这里，这可怎么办？是个大难题啊。

偏巧，夙容这时送给了他一个好理由，凯瑟琳顿卡被困在特殊位面的事情一说，他立马就有了个好主意。

“这么说来，唯一原来是我们家的人？”卡诺维还是很意外的，又认真仔细地把唯一打量了一遍，点头道：“不说还不觉得，现在我倒是看出来了，你的眼睛眉毛和凯瑟琳姐姐长的的确有些相像。”

唯一眨眨眼，怔然，“那个……凯瑟琳是你的姐姐？”

“嗯，准确来说，凯瑟琳算是主家的堂姐，我出自于分家，在我成为元帅之前，在众多分家中也不算多么引人瞩目。我父亲结婚比较晚，我出生自然也比较晚……小时候好像见过她几面，她是个漂亮活跃的女人，也很聪明。”卡诺维不常夸赞一个人，对自己的人也是如此，能得到他这种评价，可见凯瑟琳在当初也应该也是深受家族长辈们的喜爱的。

“那我应该叫你……”唯一看看云柯又看看夙容，这辈分不会很乱么。

卡诺维没等云柯开口，轻描淡写道：“无所谓，等你和夙容举办婚礼后，就是皇室正式成员，当然应该依循夙容那边的称谓。平时叫我名字就好，顿卡家的人太多，排行相当麻烦，我根本不在意这些。不过等我和云柯结婚之后，你也直接叫舅舅好了。”

想了想，不管从哪边算，都是称呼舅舅的。

这位说的一板一眼，郑重其事的态度，让唯一暗暗咂舌，同时也感叹：真难得啊，云柯舅舅这次在旁边听着居然没吭声？！

殊不知，云柯是恨恨地咬牙忍着呢，卡诺维你个混蛋，竟然敢偷偷掐我的手，害我错失反驳的机会！

“好的好的，呵呵……”唯一笑着应下，“那特殊位面的事情就拜托给你了，凯瑟琳……也就是我母亲，我还是希望她能早日回来的。还有，当年那件事，我认为恐怕是存在误会的可能性更大。”

随即，他把凯瑟琳告之自己的那番话有选择性地说与卡诺维。

卡诺维对当年这件事没什么了解，只大致听说过，听闻此言也十分惊讶，“这不是小事，如果真是个误会，那对凯瑟琳的除名就应当收回，重新接纳她回到顿卡家。”

唯一对此倒不是很在乎，“能不能回家，也要看凯瑟琳能否从特殊位面离开再说。总之，我觉得现在也没必要把这件事让大家长们知道，所以希望……你能帮我保守这个秘密，其他的不妨等凯瑟琳回来之后再作打算。”

说完，用期待的目光看向云柯——舅舅，帮忙说点好话哎！

云柯只稍微抬头注视着卡诺维。

就见卡诺维颔首道：“没问题，你们把资料全部发送给我，我会找专家研究，一旦有任何进展了会通知你们。不过，我很好奇的是，唯一你是怎么和凯瑟琳联络上的？”

“这个，这个嘛呵呵……”唯一就怕他问这个，神色立刻瑟缩起来，交易器的事情不能暴露的，尤其对方还是个军方高官，如果觊觎上自己的交易器先从事军备物资的交易或者其他军事扩张事务怎么办？

夙容这时接过他的话，解释道：“他是无意中接收到了一个来自时空缝隙的空间漂流瓶……就是这么凑巧。”

空间漂流瓶？唯一心说孩子他爹忽悠人的功夫又见看涨，这种漂流瓶类似于不知名的超时空电磁波讯号包，收到收不到都完全依赖运气，无法考证其真实性的。

卡诺维沉默片刻，勾起一抹诡异的浅笑，“原来如此，那好吧，我帮这个忙。”虽然他们有所隐瞒，但凯瑟琳的事应当不会是假的，看在唯一刚才没有在他和云柯对峙时火上浇油，还分散了云柯的注意力，这个人情他卖了！

双方达成合作意向，周遭的气氛很快热络起来。

小安诺从唯一怀里扑腾着小胳膊要云柯抱，云柯也尤其喜欢他粘着自己的可爱样子，抱着他便不肯撒手了。可是他自己腰疼，力气不够，每次小安诺快从他膝盖上滑下去时，卡诺维都不得不在旁边兜上一把。

然而每次小安诺被他兜住屁股时，都会皱起眉头一脸苦相，扁扁嘴巴一副受了委屈的样子，云柯见了，伸手就给卡诺维一手肘，“你就不能轻点！安诺这么软，你力气那么大！”

一次两次也就罢了，问题是，小安诺每次都来这一套，害得最后云柯把卡诺维从沙发上赶了下去，“你，离远点！不是还有军务没处理吗？你那几个上尉还没把你的智脑给吵死？！”

卡诺维恨幽幽地瞪住小安诺——小子，你是故意的吧？

小安诺的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，无辜地回望他，这个目不转睛啊，还不带怯场的。

威风凛凛的帝国宇宙第一舰队元帅啊，在我们小王子面前也没招。

因为太喜欢小安诺，云柯非要留着他们从午饭吃到晚饭，直到夜幕降临才肯放夙容和唯一他们走。临走，唯一忽然想起来对卡诺维打听特雷斯的事，“我差点忘了问，你对特雷斯熟悉吗？”

“特雷斯？你说是主家三叔的那个孙子？”卡诺维拧起眉头。

唯一惊讶地瞪大眼，“三叔，是不是叫卡缪的那位三叔？我听凯瑟琳也说过他的，她怀疑就是他陷害了她和我亲生父亲……”特雷斯居然是他的孙子？

卡诺维慢悠悠地点头：“对，三叔卡缪子嗣不多，就一个儿子，也就只有这么一个孙子，就是特雷斯。尽管我从小也眼高于顶，不过这个孩子嘛……我只能说，他智商很高，深藏不露，而且城府极深。但长辈们大多不太喜欢他，算不得上心，但别的孩子该有什么的他也有，不会短少。怎么说呢，这孩子从小就不像是个孩子，举止行为上，也有些太过……令人捉摸不透，总给人一种时刻会被他算计的古怪感觉。”

唯一霎时感觉背后脊梁骨发寒，城府极深，还算计家人？看来，自己仍然是低估了这个人。

95包子包子来收礼O(∩_∩)O~

特雷斯究竟是个什么样的人,卡诺维没有给出唯一一个准确的答案，只告诉他说,目前顿卡家家主也就是尤里斯顿卡本人对于这个孩子还没有定论,采取的还是“放养”的政策,该提供给他的一切属于顿卡家族的便利不会少，但也绝对不会有任何优待和指点。对于特雷斯将来要从事的职业和前途，尤里斯也没有和特雷斯的父亲商量过，曾经只在家族会议上提过一两句，说让他们可以依着自己的意思来。

唯一忽然有点闹不明白顿卡家的教育风格了，“放养”这算是好事还是坏事呢？

卡诺维意味深长地报以淡笑,道：“顿卡家会有意识地培养几个特殊人才,比如我这种很早就被确定要从军的，是没有自己规划职业的机会的。不过，放养的其实也多，特雷斯只是其中之一，他自认为自己不受宠，我倒觉得这话本身就有几分矫情。顿卡家的人如果想要得到家主的青睐，心眼不能没有，但倘若太过依靠心机和手段，那就是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。”

“哦？”唯一不是很明白，这好像也克里斯他们家的家风完全不同嘛。

既然唯一是他们顿卡家的人，凯瑟琳当年背叛家族的罪行也有可能是个误会，卡诺斯很自然已经将他看做了自己家的人，明确点明道：“我们家的家规之一，不得算计、欺骗、谄害自家人，否则将被视为家族的叛徒。”

唯一似乎有些了解了，有这种家规大约也是为了防止兄弟阋墙、家族内斗此类事情的发生，为了维护家族的整体利益。

“难道特雷斯做过什么欺骗或坑害家人的事情吗？”

夙容的视线不经意地停留在唯一脸上，心里有点奇怪的感觉，最近从唯一嘴里听到特雷斯这三个字的几率貌似很高？他什么时候对这个同族的哥哥如此感兴趣了？

卡诺斯想了想道：“这我就不清楚了，也许有，也许没有。”

“哦，这样啊。”唯一还在琢磨，并没有完全打消之前的念头，但特雷斯显然比自己想象的要复杂的多，他能否把握好这枚棋子，实在是个巨大的挑战。

夙容眼见唯一陷入了沉思，神色稍有不悦，忍不住插嘴道：“唯一，你有必要为他费神吗？就算他和你同样就读古建筑系，保持普通的同学关系即可。”

“嗯，我知道的。”唯一赶紧拉回自己思绪，但心里还有些纠结，就是特雷斯那次对他告白的事，要不要告诉给夙容知道，他还没拿定主意。

从云柯家里告辞回去时，小安诺已经甜甜美美地在唯一的怀里睡着了，舌尖时不时伸出来舔舔红润润的嘴唇，小脸向里侧着，紧紧贴着唯一的胸口。

飞行器上，夙容从他手里把小安诺接过去，唯一一脸的恍惚地没什么反应，夙容立时眉头高高挑起，腾出一只手来，在他的鼻尖上用力掐了一下。

“啊。”唯一吃痛轻呼，白了夙容一眼。

“唯一，这个特雷斯到底有什么魅力，居然吸引了你这么大的注意力？”夙容的脸色说不上愠怒，但相当不愉是有的。

唯一暗自吐了吐舌头，完了，这下不招都不行，只得支吾着老实说：“我那天本来没觉得是多大件事……再说我很彻底果断地拒绝他了，所以……好吧好吧，我说！特雷斯那天对我告白来着。”

半晌，夙容似笑非笑地眼角微扬，“对你告白？”

唯一心道这下糟糕，夙容这种表情表情说明是真的生气了，自己坦白的不算早但也不算晚吧，能不能……

他挪着屁股靠近过去一点点，勾住夙容空着的那只胳膊，主动把脸帖了过去，用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下他的下巴，“我不是故意隐瞒你的，对不起嘛……”

夙容这人不笑时，五官经常会给人以冷峭疏离的感觉。而一般不笑的情况有这么几种，生气、不耐烦、厌恶、不屑还有……嗯，现在应该再加上一种：吃醋。

唯一眼见自己撒娇还不管用，只好拿出杀手锏，弯起指尖在夙容手背上打圈圈，这算是两人相恋这么久以来形成的默契和暗号，“我知道错了，好吧，惩罚是逃不了的……但是，今晚上我能不能自己……选姿势。”

夙容的本意也不是责怪他，他知道唯一除了自己不可能看上别人，特雷斯算什么，小角色而已，他们又是有血缘关系的，这醋吃的其实有点莫名。不过——规矩不能乱，唯一在生孩子之前对自己还偶有试探，相处时还有些放不开，但最近却在自己面前也越来越放肆了，房事也敢大着胆子拒绝了，也敢提要求了，今天看起来是个不错的维护自己一家之主地位的好时机啊。

“可以，第十页到第十五页，你任选一种。”夙容小算盘打得啪啦作响，面上还冷着。

唯一不甘心地偷偷撅了下嘴，这五页全是被他果断拒绝过的好吧！夙容这是报复，绝对的报复！但看夙容还在生气，扯了扯他的袖子他还面不改色，只好硬着头皮答应：“好，我知道了啦……”

于是这天晚上，小安诺没有能和爸爸、父亲睡在一间房里，拉达斯抱着他去了婴儿房，要不是白天玩的时间太长他实在太困，小家伙半夜一定会醒。

不过，这可苦了我们的帝国第一管家拉达斯，是谁说这面墙壁的隔音效果很好的？！啊，谁？等天一亮他就要找机器人过来重新喷一道隔音泡沫！被迫听了一晚上二殿下墙角的他很苦逼木有木，唯一呜咽呻吟的声音太太太……直接可以让他这把老骨头酥碎掉了有木有！

关键问题是，第二天夙容好像发现了这件事，盯着拉达斯上上下下看了足足十来分钟，才放话说：“这两天安诺都交给你带吧。”算是放过了他。

至于唯一，他这两天请假没去上学，也没能从床上起来过。

“死夙容，臭夙容！啊——我的腰——”唯一躺在床上默念心法，心说都怪自己忘记找煞清风再要本高级点的心法了，现在这本完全不够瞧的！夙容就是头喂不饱的狼，他却还在小绵羊阶段修炼着，因为随身空间的缘故，夙容的无名心法已经修炼到了第3级！最明显的效果是他的体力、耐力还有身体的韧性都得到了突飞猛进的加强。昨晚上，他抱着自己到空间里沐浴时，竟然一口气提起来就窜上了一棵树的树梢，跳下来时还一脸无辜地表示：“我刚才是不小心跳的。”

擦——这就是赤果果的炫耀！

想到心法，他也想起来煞清风的手术，生安诺前他匆忙把装好了所有仪器和配套小器具的空间坠子给发送了过去，也不知道他使用的如何了。生完了之后每次登陆上交易器，都不由自主地去看段闵瑄家的两只小兽娃，所以一直没有询问他的近况。

“煞清风，你……你最近怎么样？”唯一端详着煞清风的脸色和身材，发觉他和几个月前也没有改变，当下迷糊了。这手术到底是做还没做啊？

煞清风依旧笑得云淡风轻，“有劳小友惦记，我很好，肚子里的胎儿也很好。”

“啊！你……你们成功了？”理论上说，这种手术做成功了也不代表他一定就怀得上孩子，而且怀上了也还有会有风险，这40周的孕期想要平安度过可是非常不容易。

“嗯，是的，今天刚好满了两个月。”煞清风低头看了眼肚子，宽大的袍子很好地遮掩了他稍微变胖了些的身材。

“太好了，恭喜你们！一定要好好保胎，你如果有什么需要，对仪器还有什么不懂的地方，随时可以找我！”唯一特别佩服煞清风的勇气，无形中就也异常期望他能顺顺当当生下这个孩子，途中可千万别出什么岔子。他们那儿又没孕夫医院什么的，也不知道子君的医术够不够应付。

“小友不用担心，我和子君每天都很小心保胎，目前感觉良好，至少……比我以前想象的状况好多了。”煞清风说的轻松，看来心情的确十分愉悦，“只是，子君比较担忧的是，剖宫产的时候只有他一个人，恐怕……”

唯一拍了把脑门，“哎呀，是我的疏忽，我该给你们买台辅助机器人的！”有种手术时用的辅助机器人，专门针对剖宫产手术，正适合煞清风他们用。

“机器人啊……”煞清风犹豫了一下，“没有用过不知道子君能够接受，但我们信得过你，你听你的吧！”

“你放心，很好操作的，我会给你们设定好程序，到时候只要打开用，让机器人站在准确的位置就好了！”唯一知道这种机器人达西那里肯定有，也不要煞清风的钱，便道：“这个机器人送给你们的，就当恭喜你们添丁。”这点贺礼的钱他还是舍得的。

煞清风坦荡地接受了他的贺喜：“嗯，多谢小友，我一定会为子君生下一个健康的孩子……对了，你儿子出生这么久我也还没有恭喜过你，是我失礼才对！不如这样，我也挑选一样礼物送给你家麟儿，你先告诉我他的名字、出生年月日和准确的时间。”

他们星球的规矩，送给新生儿礼物时是要算算生辰八字的。

一个小时后，唯一将机器人从达西那儿克扣出一台，二话不说传送了过去。不大一会儿，煞清风给小安诺的礼物也出现在了他的手掌心——

一颗色泽上等的檀香木珠子。

“这个……是保佑他平安用的吗？”唯一不是很懂。

煞清风笑着给他解释：“不光能保平安，这是我大师傅开过光的宝物，能庇佑他拥有一世福荫。你给安诺挂在脖子或手腕上，不用取下来，最好能让他戴一辈子。以后他长大遇到有缘人，还能帮他辨别对方是否能和他成就一段好姻缘。”

唯一心说他家安诺才多大啊，这就考虑到未来的姻缘了，不过这种东西能遇上那就是缘分，必须收好了！

“但它要怎么辨别啊？”太玄乎了点吧。

煞清风一记露出高深莫测的笑，“这个嘛，到时候他自然就会知道，现在可不能说，天机不可泄露。”

“哦哦，多谢你了。”唯一觉得好笑，但还是挺郑重地给搓了根坚韧又防腐的蚕丝给小安诺做成绳子，染成红色，穿上这颗檀香珠。左看右看，最后决定给他戴在了脚腕上。这个地方比较隐蔽，也免去了东西被众人看到他没法解释的麻烦。

而就在这一天，唯一也收到了凯瑟琳送给小安诺的礼物。他打开凯瑟琳传送过来的空间坠子一瞧，顿时傻眼了——

眼前这浑身雪白雪白，尾巴蓬松的好像松鼠，脸蛋圆圆的好像小熊猫，一对折耳好像猫耳的动物是什么萌物？！

就见它比貂鼠大一些，睁着水蒙蒙的黑眼睛警惕地望着自己，用长长的尾巴把自己整个包裹成一个团子，喉咙里发出好像“溜溜呜~~溜溜呜~”的细细叫声。

唯一瞬时听见自己内心的尖叫声——嗷嗷，好可爱啊！

96、醋坛子要翻

小安诺几乎是一眼就喜欢上了这只小宠物,说它小真的不夸张，先前唯一看见它是蜷缩的形态,毛又长,所以看起来还算是个丰满的团子。可等它舒展开身体一看，嚯,小可爱的脸比一般的小猴子还要小上一倍,这才是标准的小手巴掌脸哪！当然,最引人注目的是那条又长又蓬松的雪白大尾巴！  
它好像天生就喜欢小娃娃,唯一刚把它抱到婴儿床旁边,它就出溜出去，亲亲热热地凑到小安诺身边嗅了嗅，又跳来跳去地蹭了蹭。小安诺感觉新奇,睁大了眼睛瞅着它,视线一错不错地凝固在它身上，笑容很快爬上了脸蛋，手一抓，就摸到了它的尾巴，滑溜溜，软绵绵的，好好摸哦！  
小可爱也马上舒服地发出“溜溜呜~~溜溜呜~”的叫声，没有刚才那么细小了，而是清亮了些，听起来特别像夏日里某种鸟儿的求偶声，但唯一知道琰穹帝国并没有那种鸟。  
不大一会儿，这两只小小的团子就成了亲密的好朋友，小安诺的脖子上多了一条白色的毛绒围巾，他还一点都不觉得痒，小胳膊在空中兴奋地朝着唯一挥舞，仿佛在欢快地告诉爸爸：“这是送给我的吗？噢噢，它以后就是我的了！”  
这条围巾还是随时会隐形的，一下子不见了，一下子又从小安诺的包被底下窜了出来，好奇地趴在他的小腿上扬起脖子，小脑袋歪歪地瞅着眼前的粉团子。小安诺也是歪着脑袋，眼睛不停地眨动，上半身努力地往前够，想要用手指头摸摸它小巧的脑袋。  
唯一眼神宠溺地摸了摸小安诺的前额，被这两只团子可爱的互动萌翻了，笑道：“既然是你的了，也该给他起了个名字吧？”照道理，这算是小安诺的宠物，应该由他本人来起名才对，但他现在还不会说话呢，那怎么办。  
唯一托着下巴想了想，据凯瑟琳所说，这种动物是他们特殊位面特有一种小型动物，当地很多居民将它当做家养宠物，最适合给小孩子作伴，不算猫科动物但却名叫“小溜猫”有这个名字是因为它独特的叫声。  
片刻，打了个响指，“就叫溜溜吧。”反正它的叫声也是“溜溜呜~~溜溜呜~”的，很好记。  
溜溜就这样被留在了小安诺的婴儿床里，凯瑟琳说了，她已经给它洗过澡，还用魔法药剂杀过菌，对于像安诺这么小的孩子是完全无害的，它的牙齿也不尖，不喜欢咬东西更不会咬人，爪子也是剪过的，所以也不用担心会伤害到安诺。  
每只“小溜猫”都多少会一点魔法，但现在它还小，所以没显现出来。凯瑟琳也不知道它的魔法天赋是什么。  
两外，这种小溜猫很会照看小孩子，如果安诺从婴儿床上掉下来或者遇到什么危险，它都会跑出来呼救，是会主动保护安诺的。  
唯一倒不指望他真的能保护安诺，只给他做个伴就很好了，说不定能有效吸引儿子的注意力，这样除了定时喂食，他就不会太粘着自己了。  
虽说心里还是挺舍不得，但夙容说的有道理，孩子的独立性必须从小就开始培养，尤其是生在皇室的孩子，将来面对的压力和责任都很大，他们不能过于宠爱。  
不过，溜溜第一天来，他还是不太放心，把拉达斯喊过来交代了好半天，让他好好监督溜溜，这才回头去书房，继续忙其他的事情。  
至于溜溜的来历，唯一直接推给了夙容，“嗯，据说是从宇宙海盗那里克扣下来的，看起来挺可爱的，也检查过没有任何病疫，大叔要是不放心，可以带着溜溜再去做一趟检查。”  
拉达斯自然要去的，对于唯一的说辞心知肚明地没有拆穿，反正他拿出稀奇古怪的东西不是一两次了，既然夙容都没有意见，见怪不怪了，他也乐得装傻。  
顺带，凯瑟琳传送过来几瓶魔法星球的魔法药剂给唯一，说是最基础的药剂，觉得他平时生活有可能会用上，就给他几瓶试试看。  
唯一在书房里兴致盎然地逐一查看这几瓶药剂：  
其一，名为“减震红水”，是一种一次性药剂，可以帮助人们在突然遭遇意外时，例如某些自然灾害时对身体进行缓冲保护，也就是喝下它，你从高处摔下来也不会断胳膊断腿，就算被极大的重物压到，还能保住一命。  
其二，名为“瞬间隐形水”，是一种服用下去之后能让人在短暂时间内突然隐形的神奇药剂，一瓶只能使用一次，每瓶药剂能保持的药效只有五分钟；  
其三，名为“喷嚏笑水”，是一种恶作剧药剂，可以喷洒在指定范围内，让进入这个范围内的所有人大笑不止，并且伴随间歇性喷嚏，药效会持续十多分钟。  
其四，名为“美容药”，是女人常用的药剂，能在短时间内例如半天时间里变得青春焕发、皮肤白皙，但不是改变面容，而是在原本的面容上变得漂亮许多，看着还是原来那个人，却会变得特别有魅力和吸引力。  
唯一记住它们的所有功效，把瓶子换成琰穹帝国随处可见的那种透明瓶，重新写了标签，使用了简称，只有他自己知道哪种是哪种，然后放在了小匣子里。这几瓶药剂看起来都很有意思，就是不知道什么时候会用到，反正先保存好。  
翌日，当导师带着特雷斯同时出现在他面前时，他突然有点后悔没有把那瓶隐形药剂带在身上。  
“上次你的石头建筑，做的非常特别！”导师毫不吝啬地赞美了一番，话里话外富含了欣赏他的意思，但迟迟不肯进入正题，说了一大串废话之后才道：“秦唯一同学，我们几位老师一致认为你的建筑理念独具一格，很有趣。不过，特雷斯同学的设计也非常好，所以这次你们俩的分数是一样的，不相上下。”  
“哦，哦！”唯一不太明白，一样就一样吧，有必要单独找他通知这件事么。  
特雷斯仿佛看出来唯一的疑惑，笑道：“是这样的秦唯一同学，前段时间我们系接下来一件任重道远的任务，要重新改造一座百年前的历史建筑，工程浩大，难度很高，老师们原本打算自己亲自动手的，但在看了你和我的设计之后，决定让我们共同负责这项任务。”  
唯一不由得愣了愣，吓？  
导师摸着上嘴唇上的小胡子，补充道：“就是这么回事，需要注意的是，你们只有两个月的时间完成设计图和工程预算，但幸运的是，不管需要什么建筑材料，遇到多大困难，系里都会不遗余力给予最大支持。”  
“这个……可是我……”  
“经验少没关系，有特雷斯与你合作你也能多一些信心。”  
唯一心道，我好像还没答应吧？！老师信任他，他很高兴，但为什么必须要和特雷斯合作？！这才是问题的关键，他现在不想招惹上这位目的不明、城府颇深的同族哥哥呀！  
“为了保证这次任务的顺利完成，接下来两个月的时间内，你们俩可以依照自己的意思调整课程，有些课不来上也没关系，一切以这次任务为重，知道了吗？”导师不由分说敲定了这件事，转身离开时，唯一还没闹清楚自己准备要重新改造的历史建筑到底是什么。  
而所有相关资料都在特雷斯那里，看来从今往后，他不得不和他继续打交道。  
“你看起来不太想接受这个任务？”特雷斯问。  
唯一暗自撇撇嘴，脸上的表情却是不悦，“不想接受又怎么办，导师都决定了。算了，你能把资料直接发送到我的光脑上吗？我想，这个星期你和我先花时间各自研究这座建筑的历史背景和各项数据，等下个星期再一起商量从哪里入手实施改造。”  
“嗯，你这办法是不错，但我觉得还是我们一起去实地考察看看效率更快。”特雷斯好像早就打定好了主意，“我的飞行器就在这附近，现在出发，刚好能在午饭之前赶回来。”  
唯一连忙否决：“不行！我……”  
“怎么，你有事？”特雷斯依然笑意盈然，一副很有耐心的样子。  
“我，我那个……”他总不能说自己现在要回去给儿子喂奶，导师也说了他们可以自行调整课程，一时半会还真是找不到什么合适的理由，唯一只好点头，跟着他一起登上飞行器。特雷斯的飞行器和他这个人一样外表清隽，内里厚重，外形是低调的流线型，里头的配置却异常高端。  
抵达目的地只花了半个多小时，当唯一站立在这座建筑物面前时，还以为是看到了一座山寨版金字塔！  
他扬起脖子看了好久，心中的激昂之情溢于言表，“这个……这个是百年前的建筑？”看起来也没有多么破旧嘛，就是高度有些高了，目测已经超过了一百多米，还是全土石建筑，那时候的建筑师和工人也够了不起的。  
特雷斯殷勤地给他介绍：“它被最初的设计师命名为自由之城，是个螺旋形建筑，底部是一个直径两千米的圆形底座，上面依次建造了四十层城围，每层城围内安排有结构不尽相同的房屋，全是居民住宅。依次向上，城围的直径逐渐缩小，直到最顶层只剩下足够建造一座教堂的面积。”  
最顶层竟然是一座教堂？！唯一惊叹不已，原来百年前的琰穹帝国人还是信教的，只不过信奉的不是什么耶稣基督，而是宇宙创世神罢了。  
“这……这也太庞大了。”这要怎么改造，唯一没底，觉着是不是要登上去一层层地勘察比较好。  
“我想必须上去层层勘察，才能知道从哪里下手。”还没等他开口，特雷斯先说出了他心里的话。  
唯一莫名有种诡异的感觉，觉着站在他身边非常不舒服，往前走了几步，道：“那就上去看看吧，既然来了，就不要在意时间了。”  
特雷斯从善如流地笑了笑，“全听你的。”  
唯一忍不住扭头，死劲抠了抠自己麻麻的耳根。这人今天是吃错药了吗？怎么看着比前段时间更加不对头，这种满目深情，什么都迁就我的状况是要怎样！？他们是有血缘关系的兄弟没错，但特雷斯显然不知道呀！再说了，要是夙容知道他和特雷斯居然走了更近了，还指不定是什么反应呢！  
想着想着，下意识地摸了摸自己的屁股——  
特雷斯走在他身后，神色欣然地微微一笑：“唯一你这是在提示我注意你的……咳，娇俏的臀部吗？”  
唯一一把恶心泪从胸口喷出，深吸一口气抬起一根手指头指着他道：“你，离我一米五之外！”  
“……为什么？”特雷斯一脸迷惑。  
“因为，我……”  
“因为他不能和其他男人这么亲近。”突然，一道凉飕飕的声音从二人背后传来。莫名的，还裹挟着一股令人打颤的冷风。  
哎？这声音听着太耳熟了。  
当然耳熟了，唯一汗津津地抬头，就见夙容近在咫尺地站在自己面前，神情倨傲地眉尖高挑。真是怕什么来什么，他们怎么会在这里碰上的？！  
特雷斯貌似认识夙容这张脸，立时不卑不亢地行了个礼，道：“原来是二殿下，百闻不如一见，您好。”  
夙容的下巴微不可查地点了点。  
“咳……那个，我……”唯一想要解释，但又不知道这个场合是不适合他表明自己和夙容的关系，毕竟他看到夙容身后还跟着几个人。可能是政府官员，也可能是贵族子弟。  
夙容却直接对他伸出右手，无奈地轻叹口气，“过来。”  
唯一心说这是能表明关系咯，顿时也松了口气，乖乖上前，把自己戴了戒指的左手递了过去——  
十指交握，宣告主权。

97、三喜临门好运来

看着两人十指交握的手,神经再迟钝的人也知道他们是什么关系了。唯一原本觉得特雷斯肯定会非常惊讶，至少也会愣一下神,然而夙容身后的人纷纷露出不可置信的表情时,反而是特雷斯一张平静无波的脸惹人侧目。  
夙容对于周围的这些人是什么样的表情和神态，全不在意,把唯一拉到自己身边站好,微微低头,降低了刚才的语调,“你怎么也会到这里来？”  
唯一把导师交代给他和特雷斯的任务简略地说了一遍。  
夙容对于这座自由之城也还比较熟悉,看了眼身后的一干人等，也不管他们是怎样偷偷议论自己刚才的举动，轻飘飘撂下一句：“今天就到这里,你们都先回去吧……”便拉着唯一往前走。  
与特雷斯擦肩而过,没有抬起眼角看他一眼，直接无视掉。  
自由之城的入口显得破败萧索，但还算安全，石头门上的纹饰雕花都还保持着百年前的基本形态，没有被破坏掉，显得古朴典雅，是典型的复古装饰建筑风格。  
“我们就这么……不管他们好吗？”唯一觉着夙容的态度似乎有点目中无人，解释也不给人解释几句就把人打发走了，最近他不是一直都在走亲民路线么，这样做会不会影响他在那些新式贵族支持者心目中的地位？  
夙容斜斜地挑高眉梢，嘴角淡淡噙笑，眼神看着有那么点危险，“嗯，你还有空担心别人。”  
“那个，我不是……”唯一这个郁卒哇，他这算不算躺着也中枪，分明他是被迫接受这个任务的，他也是被迫不得已被特雷斯拉到这里来的，为什么就这么倒霉被夙容抓个正着！自己低调行事说到底也是为了夙容的声誉和名望在考虑，不过他自己的心态也有点问题，既然问心无愧，什么可心虚的！  
“你可不能误会我，我和特雷斯什么事也没有……”  
夙容继续挑眉，“我有说你和他有事么？”  
“呃，但是你好像很生气。”瞧这脸色，瞧这盯着自己的眼神，瞧这独占欲极强的动作，俨然就是吃醋了，生气了！  
夙容拉扯起嘴角，扬起一个让唯一感觉汗毛倒竖笑，“我没生气，真的。”  
唯一讨好地用指尖蹭了蹭他的掌心，乖乖巧巧地跟上他的步子，“嗯，你没生气，是我看错了。”越是平时脾性好的男人小心眼时越不愿意承认，得可劲哄着，耐心捧着。唯一在心里叹气，再次在自己的小黑本上记上特雷斯的一笔账。  
“自由之城改造工程的提案批下去很久了，我猜到也只有凯撒综合大学敢接这个工程，不过没想到古建筑系的导师这样大胆，你不过是新生，他们就敢把这么大的担子交到你手上。”夙容带着他顺着城围一级级往上走，边走边聊，周围空无一人，只有浓重的历史风尘和百年前人们的生活痕迹在两人眼前一一展现，一路行来，倒增添了不少约会时才有的情趣。  
唯一也就逐渐把特雷斯忘在了脑后，专心观察起这里的房屋结构，目测城围的周长、高度、材质。脚下的石砖很得他的喜爱，略带一丝青色，吸光度挺高，虽然不如地球上江南小镇的那种青石板能勾起他对于清雅田园生活的美妙遐思，但也美感十足。  
“百年前，是什么人住在这里呢？”他想，能住在这样大一座建筑物里的居民，不可能是一般人。  
夙容指着一户房屋告诉他：“百年前的这里……其实是贫民区。”  
“啊，不会吧。”唯一心说这样神作的地方，居然是给贫民们准备的？当时的政府在想什么，还是说这其实只是个阴差阳错的意外？  
“就知道你会是这种表情。”夙容轻笑着在他头顶落下一个吻，“百年前的这里发生过一次贵族和平民之间的战争，当时平民获得了短暂的胜利，一位平民出生的建筑师为了庆贺就设计并组织工人修建了这么一座自由之城，希望平民们能继续团结，和美地生活在这么一个大社区内，也由此来表达他们和贵族阶级对抗到底的决心。”  
“那后来呢？”唯一感慨于当时人们的勇气，走进一户人家，里外看了看，发现是很普通的两房一厅一厨一卫的格局，但房顶都是平的，窗户是四棱形的。比较特别的是，每户人家都相互挨着建造，看起来邻里关系十分亲密，走街窜巷就是平常事。  
“后来，因为内部出现了叛徒和不坚定者，平民起义被镇压下去，仍然是贵族掌权，但这座自由之城建成之后一直都在，十几年间还成为了平民继续对抗贵族阶级的根据地。可随着时间流转，也逐渐衰亡，许多平民逐渐忍受不了这种被孤立的生活，自由之城失去了当初的意义，变成了一座巨大的牢笼……”夙容带着唯一继续往上，最顶层是去不了，大概要步行几个小时，于是两人掉头往回走，打算改日再来。  
了解到自由之城背后的故事，唯一心里的改造方案也有了雏形。米迦勒上，他打开光脑想画张图纸，却被夙容从背后伸过来的一双手给打断了。  
他无语地看着正在自己胸前红蕊上游走的几根手指头，因为上衣的衣扣全部被扯开，感觉身体有些发凉，不由自主地往身后的热源靠过去。  
酥麻的触觉在这一凉一热的刺激下逐渐放大，唯一心口也泛起一层层的痒意。  
夙容满意地张开唇瓣，把他左手无名指的指尖含进嘴里。  
唯一瑟缩地抖了抖肩膀，嘴角流泻出一声低吟。  
夙容没有给他更多的时间体会这种微妙的快感，两手不客气地在唯一胸口拨弄捻挑了几番，便腾出一只手来，不客气地滑入了他宽松的裤边。  
唯一仰起脖子，开始大口大口地喘息。  
“不要……不要在这里……”理智还没崩盘，唯一犹记得他们还在飞行器里面，这里空间虽然大，但是——  
然而夙容这时已经直入正题，将他全身最脆弱最敏感的部位拿捏在手，随心所欲地揉搓摆弄，“就在这里，我等不及回去了……”  
“唔……好快！”唯一就感觉自己血液从脚底往头顶倒流。  
夙容加快了手上的动作，舌尖也换了地方，轻轻咬住唯一肩膀上靠近颈窝的地方，深深吸吮了下去。  
“啊啊——”这还让人怎么招架，唯一很快瘫软在夙容怀里。  
余下来的事情自然顺理成章，唯一半推半就被剥干净衣服，双腿被摆放成好几个艰难的姿势，白皙的脸庞在夙容一轮比一轮热烈的疼爱中染上了莹润的红晕。  
当天晚上，唯一没能赶上给小安诺喂食。  
小安诺却也没哭没闹，因为有溜溜的陪伴，拉达斯在拿个盆给溜溜喂吃的同时也给小安诺喂奶，两个团子你看看我看看你，不一会儿就吃的饱饱的了。  
夙容得知此事后，专门划出一笔开支抚养溜溜，大力提拔了它在这个家的地位。  
唯一吃了两次亏，哪里还敢和特雷斯独处，从那天开始但凡有需要和特雷斯商量自由之城改造工程的事宜，他都选择使用光脑进行视频通讯。就连勘察也都故意错开了特雷斯去的时间，要么等着夙容有空了陪自己同去，要么带上拉达斯。  
大约两个月的时间，唯一确定了两套改造方案：一套是他完全依照自己的意思画出的图纸，每个创意和细节上的处理都完全出自他手；另一套方案是他和特雷斯商量过后的综合方案。  
他对特雷斯知会了一声，也建议他自行再设计一套方案，以示公平，才将这两套方案发送给导师。  
特雷斯在光屏里似笑非笑道：“你有二殿下这么好的后台和助力不用，真是让人想不通。”  
唯一不以为然地反驳：“你的家族后台也不差，为什么从来也不提呢？”都这个份上了，还是打开天窗说亮话比较痛快。  
“一开始，我以为你跟我是一类人，有天赋有本事，绝非池中之物，只是缺乏他人的赏识和好机会。可那天我才知道，原来是我错了，你跟我根本不是一类人，你早就抓到了机会，也遇到了赏识自己的人，可惜……却不知道好好利用。呵，真是可惜。”特雷斯不客气地评价，仔细听着还有一丝藐视的意味。  
唯一禁不住皱眉，“我很庆幸自己不与你是同一类人。特雷斯，不管你对自己的未来究竟是怎么想的，我只想奉劝你一句，人活一世，要知足，别太贪心。”  
说完，赶紧利落地切断了通讯。  
这个人实在让他喜欢不起来，拿他当棋子什么的念头，还是彻底打消好了！  
没过几天，导师组那儿有了结果，这次的方案之中，他们以5:4的票数确定使用唯一的第一套方案，也就是完全依照他的意愿进行改造设计的那套方案。  
说实话，唯一没想到会是这个结果，因此显得特别意外也特别高兴。  
“太好了，乖儿子，你爸爸是不是很棒呀！嗯嗯嗯？这个方案我自己也很满意，改造之后的自由之城一定会成为凯撒星球最靓丽的风景之一！”唯一抱着小安诺转了好几个圈，趴在小王子肩头打盹的溜溜也被一起转了好半天，停下来时一对眼珠直接变成了对眼，站起来，在小安诺肩膀上摇摇晃晃一阵，啪嗒，脑袋倒栽，摔进了他的怀里。  
小安诺顿时兴奋地扬起小拳头，小嘴张开，“咿呀啊啊”地不知道在说什么，似乎是在笑话傻兮兮的溜溜。  
这段时间他开始学说话了，时不时能蹦出一个单字和音节来，虽然听不出所以然，但唯一和夙容都很期待。  
夙容听闻这个消息决定给他庆祝，夫夫俩一起拍板，晚上到空间里郊游去，就在湖边上钓鱼烧烤！  
“乖儿子，叫……爸爸，爸爸！”唯一先抱着他和溜溜钻进空间准备食材。刚一进来，溜溜就撒欢似的跑没了影子，在小森林和田地里窜来窜去。  
小安诺努力地撅起嘴巴，“啊呀……啊啊，粑……”  
“不是粑，是爸爸，爸爸啊！”唯一边钓鱼，边对着儿子不断地重复“爸爸”这个音节。  
可是过了好久，小安诺还是只能喷着口水喊出：“粑……噗粑啊噗”这样的几个音。  
唯一盯着他今日一直停留在湖蓝色这个颜色没有变换的眼眸，眯起眼睛：“安诺，你该不会是早学会了，但是就是不肯说，故意逗着爸爸玩呢吧！”  
小安诺不理他，对着湖面又“咿呀咿呀”起来。  
唯一抬头一看，嚯，鱼上钩了！  
一条肥美的鳜鱼被钓上钩，唯一总算没功夫再盯着小安诺学说话了，把他放在身边的防水布上让他自个儿爬去，赶紧忙活起来。  
把鳜鱼切开，他试着烤了一半，尝了尝觉得味道鲜美，特意没有给什么盐，取下一小块鱼肉拔刺吹凉，喂到小安诺嘴边，“来，儿子尝尝。”  
小安诺抿着小嘴把鱼肉含在嘴巴里，他现在长出六颗牙了，但还是不能咀嚼，不过……动作还是要练习的，而且挺像那么回事。空间里的鱼肉质极其鲜嫩，经过唯一的巧手入口即化，所以小安诺吃的顺遂，眉眼弯弯的。  
唯一又给他取下一块，刚低头的功夫，就听见耳边传来一声软绵绵的喊声，很轻很细，但也十分清晰——  
“爸爸。”  
唯一顿时呆住了，反射性地凑过去：“儿子，再喊一次！”  
“粑粑……”这次，小安诺吐词没有刚才那声清楚了，但唯一听着也是心花怒放，放下手里的餐具就把他抱起来，架在自己的脖子上，“乖儿子，叫我爸爸了，哈哈哈！”  
小安诺也跟着他咧嘴笑。  
等夙容回家时，唯一就特么得瑟地抱着儿子对他献宝，“儿子今天喊我爸爸了哟！”  
“真的？”夙容有点不信，唯一都逗着小安诺想让他再叫一声，无奈小家伙怎么也不肯再叫了！  
“没关系，我相信他肯定叫了。”夙容摸了摸唯一的耳朵，又告诉他一件喜事，“卡诺维那头有消息了，他说找到一位专家说有八分把握可以帮助凯瑟琳从特殊位面离开，但需要做不少准备，还要进行详细的演算。不出意外，最迟一年，就能迎接你母亲回家了。”

98、交易器引发的试验失败

由于夙容那次毫不避讳地牵手举动,目前整个贵族阶层的各大世家的大家长和家主都得知了他已经有了伴侣的事实。戒指,普通情侣之间可以用来确定恋爱关系,订婚和结婚时也是必不可少的，但在皇室成员而言，是不能够随随便便与人赠送戒指的。  
而那天,夙容无名指上的戒指亮瞎了一众贵族公子的眼睛，加上唯一的左手上同样有一枚一模一样的戒指，事情如此明了,谁也不能假装没有看见。  
夙容倚靠在座椅上悠闲地端着咖啡,听着艾瑞克的报告,嘴角微扬,“有哪几家派人调查唯一的背景了？”  
艾瑞克在自己的光脑上划拉一下，道：“除了席勒家还顿卡家，其余的都出动了。”啧啧，不得了啊这次，各大家族全体出动，动用了各方的力量想要查出二殿下心上人的真实背景，这阵仗是不是太大了点。不过也不奇怪，近来夙容的动作也不小，又和大殿下保持着表面上的兄友弟恭倾力合作的关系，各大家族都不知道该如何站队了，这次突然发现二殿下早就定下了自己的主君人选，怎么能不上心？  
夙容似乎对这个结果挺满意，“克里斯越来越像自家人了，这是个好现象，应该再不会和我们作对了，对于席勒家的限制可以酌情减少一些，上次我压下来的几个提案和工程，都可以放下去了。”  
“是！”艾瑞克边听，边用手指灵活地操纵光脑，分分钟就处理好这几份文件。  
“顿卡家，这段时间也没有什么动作……大概是在观望，但罗威顿卡那位老爷子的眼界一向长远，不知道这次会不会在唯一的事情上改变主意。”夙容对于顿卡家的人向来拿不准，这不是因为他们家的人有多么深不可测，而是这个家族的作风和一般贵族有极大差异，说他们不好名利，他们却把持着帝国诸多命脉产业，说他们不好钱财，他们之中却有好几个富可敌国的宇宙商人……这个家族最厉害的地方就是足够团结，几十年来都不曾起过内讧或分家的事情，就因为这样才不好掌控。  
“皇帝陛下下个月约了顿卡老爷子到皇宫来做客。”艾瑞克把自己打听到的小道消息告诉给夙容，“嗯，是皇后身边的侍女官说的，目前还没几个人知道这件事。”  
“哦？”夙容头一次觉得花心的艾瑞克还蛮有用处的，思虑片刻道：“你给我找个人，把特雷斯顿卡监视起来。”  
“啊？”艾瑞克心道这个任务可难了，顿卡家的人是那么好监视的吗？但又不能说不行，只好硬着头皮说：“人选恐怕不好找吧。”  
夙容略带戏谑地一笑，“你不是有个妹妹也在凯撒综合大学就读么，也刚刚入学，只不过是医学系的。但据说长的很漂亮，你不妨给她一点好处，让她帮你这个忙。监视的方法有很多种，我推荐一个，假意追求就很不错。”  
艾瑞克暗暗吐糟，自家主子真是连一点压榨下属的机会都不肯放过，那是他妹妹哎，说的好像随时能为帝国献身的间谍一样。  
“嗯，可以是可以，但是……她那人的个性有点儿……”其实不是有点，而是非常难搞，火爆脾气，直爽过头，这让她去合适吗？别任务没完成还露馅了。  
夙容横了他一眼：“你不会先给她上上课吗？”  
“是，是！我知道了。”艾瑞克欲哭无泪。  
因为艾瑞克表妹的出马，唯一近来和特雷斯接触的时间逐渐变少，他对于这个变化十分高兴，其中缘故倒也懒得思考。因为小安诺这个星期生了一场病，很奇怪的发烧，也不是高烧，而是折磨人的低烧，说不清楚是什么原因，达西检查了好几次，没查出任何问题，只好给小王子使用物理降温法。唯一为此大伤脑筋，担心的没法安心休息，一到晚上就抱着小安诺进到空间里吸收新鲜空气，可惜的是他这个情况也不是受到病毒入侵或其他物质的污染，接受空间净化没什么效果，可把他急坏了。  
夙容也觉得古怪，这天翻阅无名心法想静静心，不经意看到一个运功调息的好手段，能帮助他人将体内自带的热毒释放出来，觉得不妨用在小安诺身上试试。  
唯一起初担忧他年纪小承受不起，但在夙容的坚持下还是决定一试。幸运的是，这个“热毒外放”的方法十分管用，小安诺很快好转，不再发烧，而且观察两天之后，发现他的精神比之前更好，食量也基本稳定下来了，不再增长的那么迅速。  
“这么看来，这个心法也适合我们儿子学？”唯一觉得不可思议。  
“也不一定吧，等他再大一些看看。”夙容领悟无名心法的速度突飞猛进，因为煞清风要怀孕生子拖延了进度，他眼下已经超出人家专业人士两级了。  
唯一更加打定主意，等小安诺长大一点，让他修炼心法。现在他已经准备好两套心法，一套是上次从古武星球得到的，一套就是夙容的无名心法。  
一周之后，自由之城的方案通过各方审核，途中只经过了两次小小的修改，最大程度地尊重了唯一的设计理念。  
等着各种建筑材料准备到位，又是一周时间。唯一作为主设计师和工程监理负责这个项目的施工，因此变得格外忙碌，每天不仅到现场监督，还要根据在施工中遇到的各种小问题修改图纸上的某些细节。当然，他设计中最亮眼的两个部分坚决不能改，就算费的功夫大些，花的时间长些，需要的材料麻烦些，他也绝不更改一丁点。  
这是哪两个部分呢？一个是城围改造。一个是房屋屋顶改造。  
所谓城围改造，是唯一非常大胆的一个想法，他将过去所有的城围拆掉，重新修葺，使用的是一种泥土垒砌的墙体，墙体所用的泥土经过了特殊处理，加入了高级塑形液，不受热胀冷缩的影响，五十年内不会变形。唯一在这些泥土里撒下了一些花种，全部由夙容友情提供，来自于天鹅堡这十几年内培植出的新奇花种。其实，全是他从自己空间里“偷拿”出来的，之所以这么说，是为了迎合夙容推行的亲民方针。  
至于每层城围内房屋的屋顶怎么改成他设计的尖顶形状，增加小阁楼，使用什么材料，他卖了个关子，这是整个工程最后的一道程序。  
而且为了重现当年自由之城的设计初衷，他将城围与房屋之间的环形石砖路拓宽，建设成步行休闲区，沿路加设长椅和小型花坛、饮水装置，以供将来在这里的居民出门时能随时听下休息，还吸引了他们走到家门外，多和邻居们来往。  
后期的图纸为了彻底表现出自由之城的美感和实用功能，唯一还特意造出了全息效果图，给所有负责人详细讲解了一遍自己的理念和创意，使得大家能够更好地把他的设计意图贯彻下去。  
夙容看过全息效果图之后，也按耐不住地说：“顶上那三层不如留下来吧，留给我们将来住……挺舒服的，也有私密性，还能从高处看到全城的美景。”  
“嘿嘿，你想以权谋私啊？”唯一大大咧咧往他胸前一倒，伸手勾住他衣摆的一角。自从他们体会到了蚕丝睡衣的妙处，现在只要两人单独在房里，都会自觉督促对方穿上这种睡衣，一下手全是滑不溜丢的，腰带一扯就开，轻而易举就能擦枪走火。  
夙容斜挑着眉梢把手放在唯一的后臀上，“嗯……是啊。”  
“我觉得还是不要了，你都有天鹅堡了，还是把自由之城留给别人啦。”唯一扭了下屁股，夙容的掌心好热。  
“行，听你的……”夙容抬脚，顺顺溜溜就把趴在自己身上的某人给捞进了怀里，两人的睡衣不约而同从肩头滑下，大的把小的那个立刻压住，开吃！  
几周后，自由之城的工程进展到四分之一，唯一接到夙容的消息匆忙赶回皇宫。  
“怎么样，你说卡诺维那边可以做试验了？”  
“对，你马上登陆交易器和凯瑟琳联系，让她……依照他们给出的办法发送电磁波讯号出来，如果时间计算没错，今天晚上十点左右的那个时间段，这串电磁波应该不会受到那颗魔法星球大气层外电磁风暴峰值变化的影响。”时机非常重要，他们需要通过这次试验，测试将来的营救行动该选择什么时间，是否具有可行性。  
“好！”唯一赶忙打开交易器，却发现今天的交易器运行起来有点慢，但幸好还能和凯瑟琳通讯，把事情说清楚后，凯瑟琳立刻行动，到了傍晚，总算找到一个可靠的朋友还是这方面的行家，愿意帮她发送电磁波讯号。  
唯一嘱咐她：“千万千万，你要记得在这个指定的时间段发送！错过了再等下次试验机会，就只能是一年后了。”  
凯瑟琳紧张地点头：“我明白了，你放心！”  
好不容易等到了晚上将近十点，唯一心情忐忑地抱着小安诺坐在交易器面前，也不知道是交易器今天使用的时间太长了还是怎样，它的运作显得更加迟钝起来。唯一想同时打开两个通讯窗口，都没有办法。  
“凯瑟琳，你那边一切都就绪了吗？”唯一还没有准备好叫她妈妈，便直呼名字，就像朋友那样相处，凯瑟琳也觉得不错。  
“好了，应该没问题的吧……”事关自己命运，凯瑟琳自然惶恐不安，双手紧紧抱着自己的肩膀，强壮镇定。  
这时，卡诺维那头发过来“预备”的指令，唯一示意凯瑟琳准备好。  
十点刚过一分多钟，卡诺维手下的专家通过光脑发出绿色信号提示：最佳时间段！  
几乎就在同时，唯一对凯瑟琳说出了这句话，他看到凯瑟琳对自己点头。  
然而，在这样关键的时刻，意外发生了——  
唯一眼前的交易器突然一黑，就像失去了信号一般，什么界面都消失了。  
“喂喂，你不是吧？”这什么状况？！  
小安诺瞪大眼睛看着爸爸，好奇怪哟，这个大大的玩具怎么没有颜色了？！他还没有动手呢，那就肯定不是他弄坏的……一瞬间，小家伙舒展开皱起的眉头。  
唯一打算重新启动交易器，可他从未遇到过这种情况呀！  
“擦，这玩意没有重启按钮的啊！”这坑爹的高科技，关键时刻给他玩当机？！  
“糟了糟了，不知道会不会对凯瑟琳发送电磁波有影响啊……”唯一着急不已，只好把小安诺抱下自己的膝盖，把地上和自己尾巴绕圈玩的溜溜连忙提溜上来，塞进儿子怀里。  
两个团子对视了一会儿，凑一块，立马变出来一个更大的团子。  
十几分钟过去了，唯一好不容易再次打开交易器，刚联络上凯瑟琳，卡诺维手下的专家就发过来一个“生气”的表情：怎么回事？没按照我说的做？！  
唯一擦着汗给他解释，但也不能提到交易器啊，所以直接的结果就是怎么也解释不清楚。凯瑟琳沮丧地告诉他：“错过时间了，刚才我的交易器也黑屏了，不知道是怎么了，奇异的是，发送电磁波的仪器也跟着失灵了，好像是受到了影响，恐怕就是交易器的影响。”  
怎能想到，一直好用的交易器还会忽然抽抽，偏偏选在这种时刻出问题。  
他安慰了凯瑟琳一阵，劝慰她还有机会，十八年都等着，还怕再多等一年吗？凯瑟琳想想也是，就给了小安诺和唯一晚安吻，重新收拾好心情睡觉去了。  
唯一怨怼地审视起眼前的交易器，心里纠结，免费的东西据说不能保修，也不能换货，嗯……这下可怎么办好？  
作者有话要说：再高科技的东西，它也是会出问题的，所以本文最终的宗旨是：不要太依赖高科技么？  
噗——

99、意想不到的陷阱

交易器出了问题,唯一的生意却并未受到太大影响,据其他宿主所说,交易器只是在这天的这一刻出现了当机问题，但很快恢复了正常，大家无不感觉意外,但此后几天都没有再出现任何异样，也都逐渐将这个小意外忘在了脑后。  
唯一却认为没那么简单，交易器突然之间完全黑屏,怎么也该有个说法,它到底是为什么出现问题,是技术问题还是程序问题,或者本身系统的弊端，还是弄清楚比较好。  
为此，他联合几个宿主，其中包括凯瑟琳、古鲁、煞清风和何易，对超级位面交易器的制造商宇宙无限科技联盟公司发出了质疑，希望公司能对于当日交易器的突发情况做出合理的解释。  
几天之后，宇宙无限科技联盟公司还真就此事给出了自己的解释：  
“根据我方调查，X月X日XXX型号XXX款超级位面交易器出现系统崩溃，不是交易器本身的系统存在漏洞，也不是我方工作人员操作失误，会出现这种情况，完全是由于一场突如其来的超级电磁风暴影响所致。这场超级电磁风暴因何会发生，据我方最新得到的消息，是由于在东辰星系的XX，XXX坐标的小行星带附近，出现了一次不明原因的宇宙战舰火拼。”  
唯一将信将疑地看完这条解释，不太明白宇宙战舰之间的火拼具体指的是什么？是有战舰在当时使用了电磁炮或者高能源炮相互攻击了吗？还是说，他们本身发生了爆炸，导致附近某星系的电磁场发生了巨大的变化？交易器可是散布于各大不同星系和位面的，什么样的战舰火拼能有这样大的影响效果？！  
稍后，宇宙无限科技联盟公司又给出了解释：“这一次系统崩溃，其实是由于我方总部的交易器主机受到了严重波及，所以才使得各大位面的使用者手中的交易器也随之受到影响，但因为时间较短，没有给大家造成损失，交易器也没有被损害。然而，我方主机受到了不可挽回地损伤，目前不得不进入自动休眠状态……”  
唯一这下可被吓到了，主机坏了？那他们这些使用免费交易器的人岂不是……  
宇宙无限科技联盟公司也考虑到了大家的担忧情绪，很快给出使用提示：“主机处于休眠状态实际上并不影响大家继续使用手中的交易器，但是，我方也不保证，在这种状态下，每个人的交易器会一直不出问题。”  
“我靠，这算什么解释！”当段闵瑄知道这件事后，立刻找到唯一抱怨，“换句话说，公司的意思是，我们手上的交易器现在能用多久不知道，能用一天是一天，他们也不知道怎么办？！”  
唯一也觉得有些不能接受，毕竟享受交易器带来的好处太久了，陡然让他们恢复最初的生活，不要这个外挂了，就好像平时开车的人再也不能拥有一辆车，而只能改骑自行车，心里憋屈的很。  
“估计就是这么回事，我看……我们得好好珍惜现在拥有交易器的每一天了。”交易器是免费的，得到它纯属运气，如今这份运气要被收回去，他们又能埋怨谁？  
段闵瑄拉下脸来叹气：“我最可惜的不是生意没得做，而是好不容易认识了你这个和我同病相怜的好朋友，以后要是再也不能联系了……我可要哭死的。”  
唯一哭笑不得道：“快要失去才知道我的好处啊？”  
“唉，我还设想着，以后能真的和你见上一面就好了。还有我家的两个小调皮蛋，难道以后都没机会和你家可爱的安诺真实地面对面相相亲么？”  
唯一：……  
沉默了片刻，唯一正色道：“也别太悲观了，我觉着事情也不一定真的就会像公司说的那样。对了，既然公司说主机受到的波及最大，那公司所在的位面距离那两艘火拼的战舰一定很近咯？”根据这个，他们是否能推测出来这家公司的真实位面所在？  
“理论上是这样没错，但是我们找到公司又能如何？还乘着宇宙飞船去找他退货呀？”段闵瑄不太明白唯一的意图。  
唯一知道自己和他解释不清，敷衍了几句匆忙登出系统，对夙容详细说明了这个情况，“宇宙战舰火拼，动静怎么也小不了，我的想法是……如果我们能知道这两艘战舰的坐标，是不是能根据超级电磁风暴当时的波及范围，以及宿主手中交易器当机的不同时间，推算出不同位面的大致位置？”  
夙容惊讶地看着唯一，“……你是怎么想到这个的？”  
他思虑半晌觉得的确有这种可能，事不宜迟，立刻联络上卡诺维。作为帝国第一舰队的元帅，有其他帝国的舰队发生火拼或者开战，他不可能不知道。  
果然，卡诺维对于这条信息的来源十分诧异，也相当警惕，“你们怎么会知道的？现在这件事还是机密。”  
夙容只一句话把他的疑问带过：“总有些事是你不知道的，但我保证，这条消息渠道只有我和唯一知道。”  
卡诺维越发对他们的这条渠道好奇，“我可以把这件事的详细情形告诉你们，但二殿下是否也该给我一点甜头。”  
夙容捏了捏眉心，“好吧，明年的军费我尽量给你多争取一个百分点。”  
卡诺维勾唇一笑：“成交。”  
随即他告诉夙容和唯一：“是布匿帝国和埃米尔自由领地的战舰打起来了，就战况来看，应该是意外碰上的，两边都没有事先做好准备，临时对上的，但双方的指挥官脾气显然都不太好，上来就拿着高能源炮招呼对方，也不看看会对周遭几个星球造成多大影响。”  
“坐标呢？”既然被他赖上了，夙容顺势把唯一的想法说了一遍，但掩饰过交易器这段，只说是他们的专用通讯仪器受到了电磁风暴的波及，出现了不同程度的失灵。想要他帮忙帮到底，直接把凯瑟琳所在特殊位面的坐标查出来。  
卡诺维赞赏地点点头：“这的确是个好主意，我看可行……不过要稍等几天，我的专家这几天都很忙，要等他们腾出时间来。”  
“没问题！”唯一高兴坏了，这算不算塞翁之马焉知非福？！  
夙容伸手帮他擦了擦额头上的汗珠，“这下安心了吧……照我看，那个什么宇宙无限科技联盟公司指不定是忽悠你们的。”  
“啊，有那个必要么？它忽悠我们这些免费用户做什么。”唯一不明白。  
“推卸责任的常见手段，或许它的主机的确受到了这场火拼的影响，但如果是主机早就出现问题了呢？”夙容的思维方式毕竟要比唯一复杂些，对于有些问题，分析时自然就比一般人多了几个角度。  
唯一歪着脑袋认真想。  
他怀里，小安诺因为吃奶吃的太饱，也歪着脑袋打嗝。  
小安诺怀里，溜溜因为和自己的尾巴较劲，也歪着脑袋张着嘴。  
一大两小动作一致，足以让夙容忍俊不禁。  
“对！”几分钟后，唯一一巴掌拍在夙容膝盖上，“你说的有道理，我怎么就没想到。”  
“所以你不要太担心了。”夙容两只手，一手捏住他的鼻尖，一手捏住小安诺的鼻尖……  
扭啊扭。  
“爸爸！”小安诺对夙容撅嘴巴，扭头望着唯一，眼睛瞪的溜圆——他这是要告状呢，你看，父亲又欺负我了！  
“呵呵呵……”唯一好笑地摸摸他的头，无奈道：“爸爸都会叫好久了，怎么就是不会叫父亲呢？”  
小安诺立时低下头，一副“我完全听不懂”的样子，回过头，盯着溜溜玩尾巴去了。  
唯一对夙容摊了摊手后，夙容无力扶额。  
三天后，卡诺维传来了好消息，根据凯瑟琳提供的当日当机的时间，对比唯一当机的时间，大致计算出特殊位面的所在方位。  
“是在XXX星系的边缘？那距离我们并不是很远啊……”唯一对于这个结果感到讶然。  
“近一点更好，到时候会更方便。”卡诺维主动摆出一副乐于帮忙的架势，唯一捉摸着这样下去，对他能保守住交易器秘密的日子，看来会越来越少了。  
夙容催促卡诺维去办正事，趁着亲亲爱人心情好，使劲疼爱了他一个晚上……  
唯一气哼哼地每天揉腰，心道幸好我的随身空间还算正常，下次再敢一夜七次，他直接躲进空间里去，启动空间封闭系统，把夙容关在外面！  
就在这天，在他面前存在感一度消失的特雷斯忽然又出现了，直白表示这次他是想做个交易，希望唯一能答应。  
“交易？我和你之间能做什么交易？”唯一暗暗提醒自己，这人城府太深，自己最好提起十二万分的注意。  
特雷斯露出一个受伤的表情，“你这是什么口气，好像我会害你似的。还记得上次我让你帮我演算的那个穹顶数据吗？我把这个设计又改了改，还是出现了上次的问题，有些数据不吻合，你能再帮我看看吗？我知道以你现在对我的防备，肯定不大乐意帮忙了，而且二殿下似乎也不希望你和我有不必要的来往……但这次的新设计对我来说太重要了，我很需要你的帮忙。这样吧，如果你答应帮我最后这一次，我发誓，以后再也不会私下找你，不多和你说一句话，离你远远的，怎样？”  
唯一虽说狐疑，但也想不出什么缘由，有些被他说动了，“你说真的？”  
“当然，我自认为不是什么好人，可也算不得什么坏人吧。你平心而论，我有伤害过你，对你做过得寸进尺的事吗？”特雷斯此时此刻的神色忧虑中带着一丝苦涩。  
除了那次堪称古怪的告白，唯一还当真想不出他对自己做过什么越轨的不良举动。可是，特雷斯说的话他又不敢完全相信，于是思考再三的结果是纠结的更厉害了。  
“秦唯一，我求你了。”特雷斯继续示弱。  
唯一犹豫非常，“这个设计为什么对你而言这么重要？”  
“因为这是承载我理想的一座建筑，我是为了它才决定学习古建筑的。”特雷斯目光不错地望着唯一，眸子里的闪光异常澄澈。  
“那……好吧！”唯一最终还是点了头，“时间呢，你最迟什么时候要？”  
“这个月内如何？”  
“可以，你把资料都发送过来吧。特雷斯，你最好说话算话……”他这个人可是最讨厌被人欺骗和愚弄。  
特雷斯微微一顿，扬起迷人的笑容，声音低沉而优雅：“当然。”

100、交易器bug与帝国危机

虽说夙容安慰唯一说宇宙无限科技联盟公司的那番说辞有可能是为了推卸责任,但继交易器莫名当机事件之后，这天,唯一在使用交易器和何易商量新一批半加工食品时,新问题出现了,他们忽然之间中断了视频通讯。  
随之而来的，是长达一个多小时的系统乱码。  
“怎么会这样……”唯一忧心忡忡地不断刷新交易器界面，唯恐交易器就此退出了自己的人生舞台，而且交易器出现问题，他的损失不是一般的大。目前,凯撒星球孕味沙龙和艾罗星球孕味沙龙第一分店的大部分商品，都是由何易提供的,顾客也都习惯了他们推出的清爽口味,也适应了他们每个月都会推出一两样新品作为推荐商品的经营策略。如果交易器再也无法使用，他要如何解决将来的货品来源？  
选择凯撒星球的食品加工商不是不可以，但是，那样就无法保证唯一空间里的秘密仍然不被人知晓。说实话，这里的商人也不乏奸猾之辈，如果看到唯一提供的原材料比他们本身见过的所有蔬果都要好，品种多样，且不是琰穹帝国本身的物种，难免不会起歪心思，因为唯一在沙龙里展示的改良蔬果哄哄顾客没问题，但要完全忽悠过行家那还是难度相当大的。  
就在他急得满头大汗不知所措的时候，交易器上的乱码总算消失了，恢复了正常。  
“我的老天，这也太折磨人了……”唯一重新联络上何易。  
何易比他更惨，交易器不仅乱码还出现了交易记录上的混乱，“我刚刚发现交易记录出现了bug，数据和昨天完全不一致了！你那里呢？”  
“我这里还好，数据还是正常的。”唯一心道这次的问题还不小呢，每个人多少都有些不一样？  
何易忙道：“不跟你说了，我记住你刚才说的那几个要点了。放心，我这个月会主力开发新水果口味的。”  
说完，慌忙切断了通讯，想必是整理他的交易数据去了。  
唯一转而询问段闵瑄，段闵瑄苦着一张脸对他唉声叹气：“老子从来没有遇到过这种情况，刚刚我在和人传送货物呢！结果好嘛，东西竟然掉了！”  
“啊？”唯一吃惊地一愣，这可算是交易器系统的巨大失误。  
“对方没有收到我的货物，我自然也收不到钱！”段闵瑄说起这件事气不打一处来，“我想系统是不可能把丢掉的货物再给我吐出来的哦？我怎么就这么倒霉啊啊啊！”  
唯一只好硬着头皮安慰他：“这也是没有办法的事，你就当舍财免灾了，交易器现在似乎非常不稳定。”  
“对啊，这还让我们怎么安心做生意？”段闵瑄意见颇大，“你说，这该不会是宇宙无限科技联盟公司故意出的奇招吧，他故意把系统弄的出了各种bug，却可以用这些交易器是免费的为理由不帮我们处理……然后，说不定他们就要提出收费了！”  
唯一的嘴角抽了几下，“收费就收费吧，还怕我们不给么？毕竟我们得到的利益那么大，我觉得不至于是因为这个……”  
“怎么不至于，我看这种可能性很大！”段闵瑄坚持自己的想法，“总之，这段时间我们的日子是不好过了，我的进货量要控制控制了，现在就要开始囤货……以防将来不测。唯一，把你手头上的孕夫商品都吐给我吧，但我希望价钱能低一些，你懂的！”  
“嗯，我明白。”段闵瑄的担忧，唯一同样也有，他也需要大量补货，防止交易器再次出现稀奇古怪的bug，但一口气进货太多，价格还没有优惠，谁也难以承受。  
两人便小心翼翼地进行了数次交易，过程还算顺利。  
至于孕味沙龙的后备商品问题，唯一打算先让总店和分店开始限制每日的售货量，就说近来因为天气原因，导致原材料供应困难，望广大顾客能够理解。  
何易在好不容易等到自己的交易数据恢复正常后，也答应他，这几天抓紧时间赶工，多做一批半加工食品出来，交易给唯一囤货以备将来之需。新口味的开发倒是可以推迟一段时间，等他们观望观望交易器的运行情况再说。  
夙容得知这件事后，依然表现出了极大的淡定，建议道：“不如把母亲过去开垦的那块野菜也利用起来吧，你不是一直想动那些野菜的心思？”  
“可是，我怎么解释？总不能真的告诉顾客，这些珍稀野菜是前皇后种下的吧？”唯一早动过这个心思，可他头疼的是这个问题。  
夙容想了想说：“为什么不行，你的沙龙眼下在凯撒星球和艾罗星球已经名气不小，也是时候拿出几个重磅炸弹引起那些贵族的侧目了。就说是我授权给沙龙的，这也算是我的一种提前暗示，你是我准主君的事情迟早要曝光，但他们猜不猜的到沙龙背后的主人是你，就看他们各自的本事了……”  
“怎么，现在你不担心他们对我出手了？”唯一对于能正大光明和夙容站在公众面前，其实还是相当期待的。  
夙容用指腹蹭了蹭他的嘴角，笑：“该清理的旧式贵族早清理的差不多了，新式贵族多半都支持我的新政主张，自然不会为了我挑选伴侣的事贸然插手。宗亲那边因为爆出了受贿受贿的丑闻，无暇顾及到其他的事，所以，现在这个时机很不错。”  
唯一这下算是明白了，夙容长久以来没有和宗亲们面对面对抗，为的只怕就是这一天，受贿受贿的证据想来也是他早早就派人进行搜集的。  
“好，既然你决定了，我怕什么？”唯一神色轻松地耸耸肩膀，“可那样，我在学校里……”  
“不会那么麻烦的，就算贵族们都知道了你的身份，也不会故意透露给媒体知道，因为皇室还没有正式对外宣布，他们是不敢轻举妄动的。”夙容让他完全不用忧心，盯着他的眸子意味深长地扬起唇角：“你想在学校被万众瞩目，估计还得等到成年，我们举行过婚礼之后。还是说，我亲爱的唯一已经迫不及待地想要一个婚礼了？”  
唯一白他一眼，“滚！”他他他他……他才不稀罕那什么什么皇室婚礼呢！  
“对了，卡诺维最近很忙，恐怕要过段时间才能顾得上特殊位面的事情。”夙容想起今天一大早，卡诺维从帝国第一舰队的旗舰上发来的信息。觉得有那么点奇怪，这个时候他应当没有军务必须在旗舰上处理的，怎么会突然上了旗舰？  
但从卡诺维的脸上他没看出任何端倪，只是卡诺维一向说话利落果断，这一次却显得有些犹豫，难免叫人多想。  
“很忙吗？”唯一不了解帝国第一舰队有什么事可忙，又没有打仗，大约是要训练士兵和培养军官之类的？  
夙容的手指在唯一的大腿上敲击着，“我觉得他有事隐瞒。卡诺维是个认真敬业的军人不错，但平时的状态还是挺悠闲的，他一向也不过问属下训教军官的事，除非是大事，否则底下的人也不会在休假的时候打扰他。”  
“那会是什么事呢？”这方面，唯一的想象力有限。  
“不知道，希望不会是坏事。”夙容近来眼皮子跳的较为频繁，也不知道是怎么了，心里时常也感觉发虚，不知道这会不会是什么征兆？或者，是上次布匿帝国和埃米尔自由领地的战舰火拼的事情让他闻到了硝烟味道，联想到了二十多年前琰穹帝国和布匿帝国的那场惨烈的战争。  
然而，数日后的一个爆炸性新闻，让整个皇室都震动起来。  
夙容和夙辰站在一块，看向帝国宝座上愁眉深锁的皇帝。直到现在他们还不敢相信，琰穹帝国保存最高军事机密的那所坚不可摧的基地竟然被人偷偷入侵了。  
“父皇，我们损失的机密文件究竟是什么？”夙辰沉声道。  
仿佛一夜之间老了好几岁的皇帝摇摇头道：“麻烦，据卡诺维所说，这个入侵者十分狡猾，他入侵基地后从主光脑上盗取的机密文件只有一样，但却在盗取后植入了好几个套编码作为伪装，牵着我方专家的鼻子绕了好多个圈子，等他们最后发现时，早就失去了追踪他网络踪的机会。当然，这份文件是最近才重新加密过的，对方肯定不可能在短时间内破解……可是那里头储存的，是我们帝国所有战时舰队的能源储备体的启动编号变换系统源代码，你们说这件事有多严重！”  
夙容和夙辰的脑子顿时懵了。  
能源储备体的启动编号变换系统源代码丢了，意味着，倘若整个系统遭到篡改，一旦有帝国在这个时候派兵入侵，他们没有办法启动一艘正规制式战舰去抵御敌人——  
这样的事件，绝对是敌国间谍所为！  
“卡诺维有没有说有任何办法补救？”夙容问。  
“专家正在研究，暂时还没有好消息……”皇帝知道这件事兹事体大，他们必须准备好其他应对措施，不能把一线希望都系在重置编号上。毕竟，当初的编号变换系统是数十位专家的研究成果，这套系统的源代码没人有办法记得完全，复杂程度超乎普通人的想象。  
夙辰则考虑到另一个关键问题，“为什么卡诺维到现在才通知我们？”  
“卡诺维起初并不确定基地是否被人入侵了，因为对方没有留下什么蛛丝马迹。他只是以为因为基地一个信号灯的损坏起了疑心，所以立刻召集基地里的所有人员进行彻查，跟着就发现建筑物的防御系统在那天半夜有几秒钟的停滞，最后才知道主光脑被侵入了，对方是亲自带着插入式反光脑破译仪来的，俨然是个熟知军方对于机密文件的管理，对基地也有深入了解的人，而他本身也是个光脑专家。”皇帝对卡诺维还是十分信任的，“他的确依照程序在办事，在这件事上并没有过失。”  
“显然，心在也不是追究过失的时候，要如何找到这个入侵者是最重要的，还有，想办法解决编号变换系统源代码丢失的问题。”夙容本能地感觉这件事背后还隐藏着更大的阴谋。  
皇帝肃穆地点点头，“夙辰，你和卡诺维一起负责这件事。夙容，很明显基地那里存在安全隐患，你带人负责把这些隐患一一查找出来。我们必须得知道这个敌国间谍是怎么进去的，另外，基地内部肯定有人是他的内应！”  
“是！”夙辰和夙容对视一眼，都深深感觉到帝国即将面临一场巨大的军事危机。  
与此同时，下课回到皇宫的唯一收到了一条匿名讯息，伊利安追查不到对方的光脑资料，也就是说这条讯息经过了超级智能化加密处理。  
唯一疑惑不解地打开着这条讯息，讯息只有一行如血的猩红大字——  
秦唯一，我为你准备好的美妙礼物，请好好享受吧！  
作者有话要说：最后的大事件，好好享受哦也！

101、百口莫辩的诬陷？！

收到一条这样内容说不出怪异的讯息,唯一的第一个反应是谁在跟自己恶作剧。但转瞬一想，自己不认识这样无聊的人。他身边相熟的人大多成熟稳重,具有各自风格鲜明的行事风格,不大可能做出这样的事情,如果真有礼物要送给自己，突然给他一个惊喜什么有可能，但却不会使用这样的手法和语气。  
怎么说呢，分明是一句礼貌的话，在唯一读来却莫名感觉有些怨毒。  
“伊利安,你真的没有办法查到来源？”这点则是让唯一更加疑惑的原因。  
伊利安也觉得奇怪，“是啊,对方几乎没有留下任何痕迹。但是在凯撒星球的范围内,照道理说不会有我查不到的光脑呀！”  
“古里古怪的……”真是影响人的心情。  
“不然，我告诉二殿下，让他使用军方的追查系统查查看？”伊利安能想到的就剩下这个办法了。  
唯一摇头阻止了他，“算了，现在也看不出有什么问题，我倒是要等等看，会有什么样的礼物会被送上门？”开玩笑，他们一家三口住在皇宫里，有人想恶作剧他，也得看看没有通天本事把这份“礼物“送进来。  
但三天过去了，他也没有收到什么看起来像是“礼物”的东西。  
夙容却愈发忙碌起来，眼角眉梢之间还不由自主流露出深沉的忧虑和迷惑。即使在皇宫里办公，依然早出晚归。唯一看在眼里记在心上，每每抱着小安诺和他说话，意外地发现他的注意力有些涣散，有时候压根不看他和儿子，这是从未有过的事情，自然引起了唯一的高度重视和担心。  
“大叔，这几天是不是发生了什么大事？”夙容如果想说，早就对他说了。唯一揣测可能是国家大事，还是告诉了自己也帮不上忙的非常棘手的事情，否则夙容是不会闷在心里的。  
拉达斯知道内情，还是通过艾瑞克，但这件事不宜让更多人知道，所以除却皇室重要成员、军方高层和应对这件事的相关工作人员，对其他人，皇帝陛下都勒令不准外传。  
“这个……”他犹豫着要不要说。  
唯一难掩内心的焦虑，道：“不能详细说那就说的简单点，我只想知道夙容他为什么会这么为难？都愁眉不展这么多天了，我看着有多忧心大叔您知道吗？”  
拉达斯信得过唯一的人品，便把所有战时舰队的能源储备体的启动编号变换系统源代码被人窃取的事情简略说了说，“这件事的严重性不用我说你也看得出来，现在整个帝国的军队都处于极其危险的境地，如果敌国间谍最终的目的是要发动战争，并让我们的舰队毫无还手之力的话，只要他抓紧时间篡改掉源代码，改变启动编号变换系统的主程序，并马上联络敌国召集军队对我们发动战争，就足以……”  
后面的惨重后果，他无论如何也说不出口了。  
“怎么会……发生这种事。”唯一难以现象，倘若真的爆发战争，帝国内所有的战舰都不能使用，他们拿什么抵御敌国军队？虽说还有不需要能源储备体也能启动的小型和微型战舰，可那些小型战舰就算全体出动，毋庸置疑也很容易成为敌国舰队的炮灰。  
夙容和夙辰一定忙着处理这件事，思考对策，难怪无暇顾及其他的事情。  
小安诺仿佛也感觉到了爸爸的不安，乖乖地用两只小手捏住唯一的手指头，眼睛明晃晃地看着他，不吵也不闹。  
我果然什么忙也帮不上，唯一沮丧地想。  
但很快他又振作起来，抱着小安诺去找克里斯，这个节骨眼上克里斯必然会在皇宫，即使不陪伴在夙辰身边，也会想办法做点什么吧。比起自己，他好歹是个家主，路子和法子都该比自己多的多。  
然而克里斯也是束手无策，看到他的到来并不惊讶，表情平淡地招呼他在大殿下的会客厅内坐下，“能处理这件事的除了军方的人，就是那些擅长光脑技术的专家了。我这个家主能有什么用，也只好干坐着。”  
“那……就真的一点线索也没有？”唯一轻拍着小安诺的背，用这个动作来让自己放松。  
“夙辰说，入侵基地的人对建筑物本身的内部结构相当了解，尤其是这座建筑物极具特色的穹顶。”克里斯对于自己帮不上忙也是耿耿于怀，但夙辰这次竟然愿意和他商讨事情进展，从某种程度上而言对待他的态度发生了巨大改变，克里斯的心情也就不算太坏，“谁能想到他是从穹顶进去的？穹顶外部很滑，又因为穹顶的设计细节很复杂，防御系统在穹顶上的设置上比可避免是存在死角的，但这些死角很隐蔽，一般人不可能知道。可见这人与内部人员勾结的可能性极大，确实是个人物。他就是利用了穹顶的一个死角入侵了基地，而当时，他的内应让防御系统刚好停滞了很短的一段时间，所以不易被人察觉。”  
“……你刚才说穹顶？”唯一隐隐地感觉到了一种寒意，穹顶……几处设计的参数有不吻合之处，经过了好几次修改，那些数据……以及从头至尾不曾提供过的原设计图纸……  
就听到克里斯继续说道：“你可能不清楚，那座基地是经由一座百年前的古建筑改造而来的，因为一半在陆地上一半在地下，修建的位置非常隐蔽，便于防御，又靠近军方管辖的一处战舰修复港，所以才会被选作保存机密文件备份档案的地方。五六十内都没有出过这样的事故，这次还是第一次……”  
这种事故出一次就足够让整个帝国随之惶恐战栗。  
唯一的额头上渗出些许冷汗，心底的不好预感越来越强烈，心跳也越来越紊乱，克里斯口中的几个关键词不停地在他耳边循环反复：“古建筑物……改造……隐蔽……一半在地下……”  
难道说，这座建筑物的穹顶难道说就是——  
克里斯看到唯一脸色发白，忙问：“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“这座古建筑物的原设计图纸，你能看得到吗？”唯一没有办法稳下心来，他必须搞清楚事情是不是像自己怀疑的那样！  
“你想看图纸？”克里斯狐疑地扬起眉头。  
唯一来不及跟他解释，只好说：“我……我就是想用自己的专业知识帮忙看看，这份图纸上的穹顶是不是真的有死角，或者那个间谍还有可能利用了其他的出入口。”  
“嗯，也对，你是学这个的。”克里斯的眼眸骤然一沉，觉得此刻唯一的神色很不寻常。但他还是很快从夙辰那里拿到了图纸，在自己的光脑上打开，让唯一当着自己的面看。  
唯一定睛抬眸，几分钟过去，忽然有些受惊地从沙发上唰一下站了起来，抱着小安诺的手不由自主地紧了又紧，小安诺有些吃痛地动了动身子，但出乎意料地忍住了，没有对唯一吵闹。而是表情认真地盯着唯一的脸，好像很紧张爸爸的情绪。  
深吸了几口气，唯一战战兢兢地用手指划动起图纸，把好几个地方都逐一放大，跟着，把穹顶的一连串的数据和参数都默念了几遍，经过了数次的心算，他再也遏制不住心底宛如潮水般涌出的惶恐和自责……全身颤抖起来。  
“唯一！”克里斯大声呼喊他。  
“我……我没事。”唯一想要让自己冷静一些，可他要如何冷静？！他怎么也想不到特雷斯顿卡从那么早之前就在设计自己，布置下这样隐秘的一个陷阱引他入瓮！什么告白，什么同学之谊，什么敬仰之心和请教，现在他什么都明白了，特雷斯从一开始接近自己就是在筹谋一个惊天大阴谋！  
克里斯扶着他坐下，倒了杯水递在他手上，帮他把小安诺抱过去，“别瞒我，到底你看出什么了？”  
他看出什么了，他看出什么了？唯一苦笑着对他仰起脸，嘴唇微颤着说出一句话：“克里斯，这次我完了，我只怕要成为帝国的罪人……”特雷斯恐怕早就筹划好了一切，之前没有行动估计就是在等待一个合适的替罪羔羊，能源储备体的编号变换程序源代码会在这个时候被窃取，不可能是他一时兴起！  
克里斯不明所以地瞪了他一眼，“你在胡说什么，这种话不能乱说！”  
唯一知道他必须找个人帮忙，帮助自己理清思路，思考对策。尽管克里斯过去和自己有过过节，但说到底不存在根本利益上的冲突，想了想，他决定把整件事和盘托出。  
克里斯听完他的话，立刻从沙发上情绪激动地站起来，“你……你怎么会，这简直是……”他想责备唯一的不小心和草率，但特雷斯顿卡的行为目的太隐秘了，欲盖弥彰的手段太高，谁能料想到背后挖了这么大一个陷阱。  
“不行，你必须马上告诉夙容。”克里斯担忧特雷斯还有阴招在后面等着，“如果他真的是敌国间谍，绝不会放过污蔑你的机会！你想想，当初你们视频通讯有没有留下记录！还有你们每次在光脑上交流的记录！”  
唯一的脸色瞬间苍白如纸，“我……我害怕夙容知道会吃醋生气，所以最后那次的通讯记录删除了！至于之前的那些，我也顺便一起删了……”现在想想，他其实早料到自己会这么做，自己的所有举动，都在那人的预计之中。没想到啊，自己居然被特雷斯算计到这般地步！  
“这个特雷斯顿卡实在太阴险了……”克里斯自问如果是自己遇到他，指不定也会被算计到底还不自知，“不管了，我们立刻去找皇帝陛下澄清事实！”  
趁着特雷斯还没有出招，他们要想办法掌握先机，否则被这家伙恶人先告状，不但被动，唯一又拿不出证据证明自己的清白，岂不是百口莫辩！  
克里斯愿意相信自己，让唯一多少感受到了一丝欣慰。抱着软软的小安诺走在路上，总算渐渐冷静下来，开始仔细思考自己是否留下过证据，能够证明他是在受到欺骗和毫不知情的情况下“窃取”和“处理”过那份穹顶数据。  
然而还没等他们觐见皇帝，一队护卫队士兵出现在了两人面前。  
“秦唯一阁下，皇帝陛下有请！”  
唯一的脑袋“轰”的一声，心道不妙，特雷斯已经先发制人了吗？！他发觉这件事时实在是太晚了！  
克里斯拍了拍他的手背，示意他看看自己怀里的小安诺，“不管形势多糟糕，想想你的儿子，你不能被就这么被打倒！”  
唯一坚定地点了点头，对，对于自己没做过的事他无需承担责任！特雷斯想要诬陷自己，也要看看他能否把谎话编的圆满，只要是谎话，就总会存在漏洞！他有小安诺，有夙容，他们就是支撑自己的最强大力量！而且，他也没有特雷斯想象的那样毫无心眼，谁能笑道最后还说不准呢……  
做好了心理准备，唯一抱着小安诺跟随在护卫队身后，走进了一座从未来过的殿堂。里面坐了好多人，其中有他认识的，也有他不认识的，一个个都面色严肃，正襟危坐，最后他平静地将视线停留在了皇帝身边的夙容身上。  
夙容的脸色不佳，甚至带着一层黑沉沉的愠怒，但唯一知道这份愤怒一定不会是对着自己。他用眼神对他表示自己没事，微微扬起下巴，看向宝座上的皇帝。  
穆尔卡德 艾德维西索尔从没有像今日这般心情复杂，他看着唯一沉默了一会儿，才声如洪钟道：“秦唯一，有人举报说你是布匿帝国派遣到凯撒星球的间谍，利用和我儿夙容的亲密关系窃取军方秘密资料。你……有什么要说的吗？”  
唯一镇定地挺直脊梁，看向周围的众人，笑问：“请问，是哪位揭发的我？您的证据在哪。”  
特雷斯，只要你敢站在这里和我对质，难道我还怕了你不成？！  
这时，一个老态龙钟却精神矍铄的身影站了起来，面对唯一，朗声道：“是我，罗威顿卡，你的亲外曾祖父。至于你要的证据……卡缪，把东西拿上来吧！”  
作者有话要说：唯一早不是过去的唯一了，所以特雷斯真能得逞吗？呵呵~~~~~

102 绝境反击！ 

唯一没有想过要在这样的场合认什么亲，何况他并不喜欢顿卡家族,对于眼前这位位高权重的罗威顿卡更加没有任何好感。

他曾经以亲外曾祖父的名义,以及顿卡家族最高家长的身份逼迫秦唯一放弃寻找亲生父母,断绝血缘关系，现在却又堂而皇之地以这个身份出现在自己面前，不但让唯一觉得可笑，也觉得荒唐。

无论这具身体是否还记得过往的伤，唯一都不认为他还有认祖归宗的必要。

“原来是罗威顿卡老先生,我不知道是哪里得罪了您，竟然能让您这样大费周章地诽谤我？！”对方尚且不顾颜面，他又有什么可顾及的。如果真要拿自己的身世做文章,唯一也不觉得自己有什么退缩的理由。

罗威顿卡好像一只年老的秃鹰盯着近在咫尺的猎物，缓声道：“秦唯一，虽然从血缘上讲你是我们顿卡家族的人，但我也不会因为这样就纵容你的所作所为。既然你的行为威胁到了国家安全，作为顿卡家的最高负责人，我就有义务揭发你的罪行。”

他一抬手，不远处一个骨瘦如柴、目光炯然的男人姿态恭敬地走出来，打开光脑，投影出一份全息影像资料。

唯一粗略扫了一眼，已经猜到了是什么东西，缓了缓心底的愤怒，怒极反笑：“敢问这份是什么东西？老先生您又是从哪里得到的？”

特雷斯顿卡，你不是说自己是顿卡家最不受宠的幺子么？却能够说动罗威顿卡亲自出马，你还真够不受宠的！就算你的计划天衣无缝，我也一定要把你拉出来亲自和我对质不可！

罗威顿卡向皇帝陛下示意，请他过来看，并未理会唯一语调中的讥讽，“陛下，请您过目。这份是经由秦唯一演算过的一组设计图中的一系列的数据，其中，有不少使用的计算参数看起来很具有迷惑性，单独拿出来看我们无法知道这些是什么，但内行人只要仔细研究研究，就能知道这些数据都与基地穹顶相关。

试想一下，他是怎么得到这份资料的，又将这份资料交给了什么人？原本不可能泄露出去一些原设计，在这份资料里却清楚地呈现出来，还被标记上标记，想必当日潜入基地的敌国间谍就是利用这些数据，伙同基地内部的同伙，通过穹顶中的某死角，找到了在短暂时间内躲避防御系统进入基地的方法。”

穆尔卡头疼地从宝座上走下来，表情很是微妙，他故意将眼睛瞪得老大，看了看，但却因为是个完全的外行，什么也看不出来，“呃……这个，还是要专家来认真分析比较稳妥吧。”

“陛下，您难道要包庇这个间谍吗？”罗威顿卡义正言辞道，仿佛在场的所有人里只有他是最忠于国家的。

穆尔卡神色抑郁地看着他，也沉声道：“唯一是不是间谍，现在还不到下结论的时候，就凭着这么一份不知道哪里得来的资料，就盖棺定论说他是间谍，你到底是不是老糊涂了？！”

原本，看到罗威顿卡突然出现在皇宫里时，穆卡尔的脸色就不是很好。听闻他拿着证据来指证唯一是间谍，穆卡尔就更加不愉了。不是他对于自己的眼光有多么自信，而是就算只考虑一点，如果唯一是间谍，夙容会一点蛛丝马迹都看不出来？！夙容岂能有如此不济，被一个敌国间谍耍的团团转，再说了，唯一还救过夙容的命。

退一万步说，唯一即使真的有嫌疑，那也是他们皇室内部的家事，该由他们自行解决，如此大张旗鼓地把一干人等召集起来开会，这不但让他不好对夙容交代，对于彻查事情真相也非常不利。

罗威顿卡却固执地不肯退缩，转向唯一道：“你自己说，这份资料是不是出自你手？”

唯一临危不乱，在心里已经暗示了自己无数次，尽量冷静不能慌，“想要知道这份资料是不是出自我手，有一个人最清楚，特雷斯顿卡。老先生怎么不把他也一起叫来，如果我没有猜错，这份资料应该是他提供给您的吧！”

不料，这时他身边的那名男子上前一步道：“不，这份资料是我卡缪顿卡拿出来的。”

唯一挑了挑眉梢，“据我所知，特雷斯是您唯一的孙子。”

“是的，确实如此。”卡缪顿卡的容貌和顿卡家族其他人相比起来，逊色很多，看起来平淡无奇，没有一点特色，周身上下也没有引人注目的高贵气质，普通的不能再普通。唯一想起凯瑟琳对他的评价，为人低调，深藏不露。看来的确不假。

就见他扬起一抹古怪的微笑道：“特雷斯的性格太软弱商量，这份资料一开始是在他手里不错，但他没想过要拿出来。事实上，那是因为他早就觉察到这里头隐藏着的秘密，而且他曾经忧虑地告诉我，你拿着这份参数资料请他帮助你演算，计算不吻合的几组数据，因为你说这是你一份非常重要的设计，穹顶的参数却屡次出错，不能吻合，希望他可以帮你一把。这份资料地伪装性很强，但也瞒不过我的眼睛，也瞒不过我，很少人知道，我也是学建筑出身的……又恰好曾经参与过当年基地改造工程的实施，所以之几眼就能轻易发现这其中的蹊跷。”

唯一一边听着，脊梁骨渐渐发寒，特雷斯果真厉害，居然倒打一耙，借着卡缪的口变黑为白！这个人是出了名的老实低调，不问世事，恐怕相信他说辞的人不会在少数！

罗威顿卡敲了敲自己的拐杖，在地面上发出难听的撞击声，“秦唯一，这下你还有什么话说？”

唯一仰脸，直视着他冷笑道：“很明显，你们相信特雷斯说的话。如果我说，事实真相恰好和他的说法相反呢？！”

卡缪顿卡凝眉怒视：“你这是在质疑我们顿卡家族的名誉！要知道，我们家族的人从不说谎！”

一旁，夙容紧紧攥着拳头，快要忍耐不下去了。

夙辰瞟了他一眼，示意他保持冷静，这个时候还不适合他开口维护。维护唯一对洗清唯一身上的疑点并没有好处。

唯一立刻反驳回去：“不说谎？您这把年纪还在脸上戴上这种虚伪的面具也不觉得臊得慌！顿卡家族难道就不会犯错了吗？十几年前的那笔帐我还没有跟您算算清楚呢！我这回总算明白了，十几年前您也是使用相似的伎俩诬陷了我的亲生父母，把他们逼得走投无路！”

卡缪顿卡稍稍一愣，很快恢复了泰然的脸色，道：“本来我不想提及这件往事，你的亲生父母在十几年前就被确认为敌国间谍，实在没想到，你也和他们走上了同样的道路……”说完，他故意停顿了下来不再继续，愈发的引人遐想。

至此，唯一对于特雷斯给自己挖的这个陷阱终于有了全盘了解。

这份资料，结合他的身世，再加上他亲生父母当年的冤案，一系列的事件联系起来，所有的表面证据都对他不利，想要旁观者相信他一清二白也不可能。

好啊，真是绝好的计策，绝佳的阴谋。

这种时刻要是夙容还能忍，他就不是深爱唯一的那个男人。

众人就见夙容阴冷着一张脸绕过罗威顿卡，深深瞥了卡缪顿卡一眼，来到唯一身边，什么话也没说，只张开手臂把他揽入了怀里，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

小安诺乖觉地对父亲眨眨眼，好似在说——我很乖哦，没有给爸爸添乱呢！随即又朝着罗威顿卡的方向哼哼两声——那个人是大坏蛋，他欺负爸爸！父亲快去干掉他！

夙容微笑着把小指头塞到他的小手里，让他紧紧握住。

这一家三口紧密相依的场景，顿时让众人有些状况外的奇妙触动。

唯一淡然一笑，对于在这个敏感的时刻还能汲取到夙容身上的温暖，感到无比满足。他还没有被打倒，他甚至想，你们顿卡家有本事再拿出点东西什么来，就让你们无谓而恶毒的指控来的更凶猛些！

“只是这样了吗？”他问。

卡缪顿卡拧起眉头，“证据确凿，你还想抵赖不成？”

“抵赖？对于我没做过的事情，我抵赖些什么？”唯一心说可不止你们会颠倒黑白，老子也会，“我只想问您一个问题，您如何证明这份东西的的确确出自我手？上面有我留下的特殊标记吗？标记什么的，要有绝对的辨识度才行！这份资料保存有与我相关的任何存档记录吗？东西明明是您从特雷斯手里拿到的，他说是我做的就是我做的，他要是说这份东西是夙容做的，你们也怀疑夙容是间谍咯？”

罗威顿卡把拐杖一顿，“小子不要张狂！卡缪，我们帝国任何一份光脑处理过的资料都是有自动存档记录的，经过谁的手修改制作的，每个操作步骤都能一目了然。你大可以把记录调出来给大家看！而且这些记录是不能够作假的。”

“是！”卡缪顿卡不慌不忙地操作起来，操作到一半却哑了声，半响自语道：“奇怪，怎么会这样，这……不可能的啊！”

唯一笑着反问他：“什么不可能，上面找不到属于我的修改记录？”

卡缪一时间怔忪，对着自己的光脑，不知道对于这种情况如何解释。

夙容下意识地勾起嘴角，看起来他过度担心了，这是他的唯一啊，怎么会这么傻一点后路也不给自己留。他可是早早就防备起特雷斯了。

唯一抱着小安诺，步伐稳健地走到卡缪跟前，扫了他的光脑一眼，笑了：“特雷斯确实聪明到了让我无法防备的地步，但是——我这个人做事通常都很小心，尤其是对于你们——顿卡家族的人！这份资料上查不到我经手过的记录吧，没有留下我的光脑处理过的痕迹吧？哼，当然没有，因为这一次，当他把这份资料传送给我后，我根本就没有进行任何一项改动，而是原封不动地发还给了他！”

什么？卡缪意想不到的事发生了，当特雷斯言之凿凿说他成功将秦唯一引入陷阱时，他真的以为自己即将大功告成。可是，特雷斯不会看了不看一眼就……

“你不明白这是为什么？”唯一吊高了眉梢，厉声道：“因为我也想试探试探特雷斯，所以把这份资料发还给他时，让夙容的智脑伊利安附加了一个好东西。军方对抗敌人网络入侵时惯用的一种病毒，这种病毒能够轻松植入我设计好的各类虚拟参数和虚假文字，所以当特雷斯第一次查看资料时，以为看见的就是我修改过的参数文件，可惜……事实上，等病毒失去效用后，这份文件会还原成原始文件。”

卡缪顿卡不可置信地张大了嘴……

罗威顿卡则怒气冲天地操起拐杖指向唯一，“不对，我绝不相信特雷斯会做这种事情！你这是污蔑，污蔑！”转身又对穆卡尔态度恶劣地嚷嚷起来：“陛下，您还不快点把这个巧舌如簧的敌国叛徒给抓起来！”

这话立时激怒了夙容，就见他微微挑高嘴角，在唯一面前错步站定，“是嘛，我看谁敢？！”

而他身后的艾瑞克，也顿时散发出肃杀的气息，上前几步，和顿卡家的随从们对峙起来。

陡然发觉周遭的气氛变的越来越紧张，小安诺的神态有些不安稳，霎时气呼呼地皱起眉头，小脸涨得通红。不久，挣扎着从唯一的怀里探出脑袋来，脖子伸的老长，对准罗威顿卡的脸，小拳头举起来，嘴巴突然一撅：“父亲，上！打倒大坏蛋！”

103、夙容和夙辰的艰难抉择

由顿卡家老家长罗威顿卡发起的对唯一的问询会,在小王子安诺脆生生的稚嫩声讨声中不了了之。因为证据不足,唯一并没有被判定为敌国间谍。但在真凶一日未能浮出水面之前，他也一日不能彻底摆脱嫌疑。  
作为公正严明的皇帝,穆尔卡迫于压力,不得不下令将唯一暂时“看押”起来，说白了就是软禁在皇宫里，禁足而已,一个人单独住几天，等事情查清楚了就能出来。  
不过因为小安诺死活不肯离开唯一,唯一只好抱着他一起“坐牢”去了。一连数日,夙容的脸色都异常阴沉,看见皇帝就像没看见一样，言辞上虽然没有过激反应，但直接把自己的办公桌搬到了唯一他们隔壁。  
皇帝的寝宫里。  
穆尔卡气哼哼地黑着一张脸，对于罗威顿卡可是怨气不小，想想看若不是这人自作主张、先斩后奏，他也不至于被他连累被可爱的孙子嫌弃……于是，眼神愤愤地盯着对面的这个比他年纪还要大上一轮的干老头。  
“咳……你盯着我干嘛？盯着我，也不能让你的头发长回去。”罗威顿卡杵着拐杖，挺直脊梁端坐着。  
穆尔卡苦笑着竖起一根手指头指着他的鼻子，“我说你这老东西真是……也不提前跟我打个招呼，啊，你说你这臭脾气什么时候能改改？早有计划了怎么不早说？！这下可好，我看唯一这次是真的要恨上你了，以后想让他认你，难咯！”  
不久前，罗威顿卡脸上还挂着愤怒的表情，而此时，眉宇之间的戾气早已消散，剩下的只有淡若湖泊的平静。  
良久，他重重从肺腑里叹出一口气：“是我的错，我对不起这孩子。”  
原来他并不是众人看到的那样，认为秦唯一真的就是什么帝国间谍。他当众质问唯一，态度刻薄且咄咄逼人的举动，其实都是违心的。  
“你还知道当初做的很过分啊？”穆尔卡在夙容告知他唯一的身世之后，就找了一天空闲特意把罗威顿卡请到皇宫，认认真真交谈了一次，询问了当年凯瑟琳被除名事件的前因后果，觉出了几个大的疑点，一针见血地点醒了罗威顿卡。也是那次之后，罗威顿卡暗地里派出自己的心腹，开始重新彻查当年的事，渐渐地牵扯出了一系列他不知晓的内情，直到最近才获悉了令他意想不到的真相。  
“那个时候，我固执地认为自己没有做错，我所做的都是为了这个家，所以就算有所牺牲也从不放在心上，一厢情愿觉得那是再正确不过的决定。可是——在唯一的事情上，是我错了。”罗威顿卡从未料想，自己那时的行为会让秦唯一产生了轻生的念头，他作为长辈不仅没有用最大的包容和宽厚之心对待他，还将他推向了绝望的深渊，何止过分，还相当无情。  
穆尔卡告诉他这件事，就是为了让他看清楚自己思想中狭隘的部分。他们这一辈人，为晚辈做主做惯了，凡事有习惯亲力亲为，总感觉自己的选择才是对家人做的最好选择，性格又固执，殊不知这样会固步自封，变得越来越顽固，时常看不见自己的过错。  
“你是怎么发现卡缪有问题的？”皇帝比较好奇这一点。  
“卡缪这么多年在主宅，一直没有什么存在感，我多半也只有逢年过节才想的起他来，许多年都不曾主动关心他，和他说说话。”罗威顿卡说到这里，眼眸里奕奕神采黯淡了下去，“他心里对我，对这个家是有怨气的……可惜，我发现的太晚了。没有人怀疑过他，除了一个人……”  
“是尤里斯那小子吧？”穆尔卡对于顿卡家现任的这位家主，还是颇为赞赏的。  
“对。其实几年前他就时常对我提起过，但我没怎么上心，因为卡缪看起来太普通了，能有什么能力？他还偏瘫了十几年，虽说这两年好转了能站起来了，可我怎么会料想得到，他这样一副身体，会有那么恐怖的野心和诡计！他的心思……真是深不可测……”后悔之余，罗威顿卡更加自责，活了这把年纪还败在了自负这个缺点上，他愧对祖先，也对不起凯瑟琳那个好孩子。  
穆尔卡现在算是完全明白了罗威的用意，“你今天是故意带着卡缪过来，让你能够亲眼看见自己和特雷斯的计划得逞，以此来降低他们的警惕心，想要他们自己露出马脚？”  
“不错。”如果不这么做，卡缪还会隐藏自己的野心，不敢有所行动。他一日不暴露，罗威顿卡就一日不能拿住他的把柄，“他的性格也不知道究竟是像谁，十几年处心积虑，为的就是等待这么一次机会！”  
“可我实在想不通，他为什么这么做？要说布匿帝国给了他多大好处，让他甘愿背叛家族，背叛国家，他看着也不像是个贪恋钱财和权位的人哪……”穆尔卡认识罗威也有二十多年，顿卡家出了这样的不肖子嗣，对于他的痛苦，他多少也能感同身受。  
罗威顿卡苦笑着晃了晃拐杖：“我也想不通，就算我们忽视他好了，顿卡家也算待他也不薄啊……而且十几年前他就开始谋划了，这份狠毒的决心，真不知道是从哪里来的。”  
“好了，既然你知道罪魁祸首就是卡缪，他从小培养特雷斯也是为了如今这一幕，眼下你的这场戏成功骗到了他……接着来，特雷斯该有动作了吧？”穆尔卡从他质问唯一那刻起就觉得罗威的态度有古怪，果然如此，他是用自己给卡缪设了个套。  
“卡缪和特雷斯拿出的证据站不住脚，他们必然会走下一步棋。”罗威瞄了穆尔卡一眼，幸灾乐祸地摸了摸下巴上的胡渣：“你刚才配合的不错，没见夙容听见你要把唯一关起来时，他看着你都快要喷火了？！还有小安诺，嗯……果然是我们顿卡家的血脉，看他扯你头发那几个动作又快又准，力气比一般孩子大多了哈哈哈！”  
穆尔卡气愤地抖了抖肩膀，转瞬又得意起来，不遗余力地把他也嘲笑了一遍：“小安诺扯扯我这爷爷的头发算什么，随便扯，我乐意！你可惨了，以后只怕连摸曾曾外孙一根手指的机会都没有！”  
一句话直戳罗威的痛处，可谓是鲜血淋漓，毫不留情。罗威也只有受着，想想也是实话啊，自作自受，又能有什么办法。  
“他现在过得很好，回不回顿卡家都没有关系。再说，我还担心你这个皇帝会给他小鞋穿不成？”罗威顿卡也想开了，“至于他以后能不能原谅我，就看我这老头子的运气了。你啊，让夙容好好照顾他就行了，宗亲里那些个得寸进尺的家伙……你对付不了，就留给我！”  
“哎哟哎哟，这会儿看着倒有点曾外祖父的样子了。夙容当然会照顾好唯一，没看那小俩口好的跟什么似的！”  
话音一落，俩个琰穹帝国算是最尊贵的老头相视大笑起来。  
数日后，琰穹帝国所有战备时战舰能源储备体的启动编号变换系统源代码遗失事件，有了新的变化。然而这种变化，并不是朝着好的方向在发展。  
抱着小安诺从“牢房”里出来的唯一回到夙容的寝殿，接过拉达斯送过来的奶瓶，看了看他身后，问：“夙容去审问特雷斯了？”  
“嗯，是啊。但是大殿下都没能让他开口，不知道……”拉达斯也没想到这个特雷斯如此难对付。  
唯一把奶瓶塞给小安诺，让他自己抱着喝，“特雷斯处心积虑的程度比起卡缪来，小巫见大巫。但他背叛帝国的原因是什么，着实令人匪夷所思。”  
“据说，是从小被卡缪洗脑了。”拉达斯摊摊手。  
从小被灌输某种偏离正道的思想，孩子不长歪了才怪！唯一心说这种可能性也有，但他总觉得事情不该是这样的。特雷斯那个人看着就非常有主见，要说他从小到达所做的一切都是被卡缪操纵的，他不能完全相信。  
“如果他打死也不合作，还在被抓捕之前就成功改变了启动编号变换系统的主程序，帝国将会面临什么？”唯一驳倒特雷斯的过程似乎比他想象中的容易太多，这其中自然有罗威顿卡的功劳，但唯一始终不能放心。  
拉达斯宽慰他道：“人都怕死，不怕他不合作！”  
唯一担忧地摇摇头，“有些人的信仰和理想却异常疯狂，这种人是我们这些正常人无法理解的。”  
结果，唯一这天说的话真的一语成谶。  
穆尔卡看着卡诺维传送过来的战报，愁眉不展地用手扣了扣桌面，神色肃穆地端详起自己两个龙章凤姿的儿子，特雷斯和卡缪不仅狡猾而且阴险，一直和他们迂回周旋，弄得他们所有人心神难安。即使使用了自白剂，还是没能从他们口中套出真话，足见这人的意志力如何强大，而且为今天做了不少准备。而根据现在的情况看来，启动编号变换系统的主程序已经遭到了篡改，因为卡诺维至今只勉强启动起一艘具有正常战斗力战舰。  
“怎么办……”皇帝双手交叉，艰难地问出这句话。“布匿帝国已经派出了第二舰队，第三舰队也正在路上……他们的目标，毋庸置疑是要对整个琰穹帝国实施武力侵犯，帝国最靠近布匿帝国的哪六个星球恐怕首当其中会成为第一战场。卡诺维作为帝国第一舰队元帅，必须出征，而且必须选择正面迎击！但帝国后方，靠近星尘帝国的三个星球也需要加强防御，因为眼下我们战舰匮乏，胜算极小……最怕偷袭……另外，还要解决军心涣散的问题……”  
夙容和夙辰当然知道此事意味着什么，不约而同地沉默了。  
“卡诺维有提出什么策略吗？”夙辰忽然仰起头来。  
穆尔卡道：“卡诺维打算启用小型战舰，这也是没有办法的办法，但一旦选择操纵小型战舰，他就得站在最前线，和他手下最得意的干将一起，都必须亲自出马为反物质炮确定攻击标记，才有可能击败对方的制式战舰。但这样一来，指挥官的人数稍显不够……要想获胜，就必须最大程度保证小型战舰的灵活性，不能让半吊子的军官冒风险。剩下的问题是，后方的防御战线……由谁来守？”  
“小型战舰的数量足够第一战场使用吗？”有那么一瞬，夙容从夙辰眼中看到了一种只属于男人的滚烫血性。而这种为自己国家、自己人民甘愿赴汤蹈火的血性，作为亲生兄弟，他身上同样也有！  
“卡诺维做了保守估计，勉强管够。但如果无法快速结束这场战争，那就难说了……”穆尔卡沉痛道，“前几天，战略部就开始不分昼夜地制造新战舰。但时间太紧了，出征前，他也许只能带走一艘具备正常战斗力的战舰，加上强行启动的那艘，也只有两艘，剩下的就都是小型战舰。”  
“没有办法继续强行启动吗？”夙辰问。  
“很难的技术问题，专家说能强行启动这一艘，同时没有破坏防御系统，是幸运中的幸运。其他的也可以试试，但很可能对战舰的防御系统破坏性极大，那样就算强行启动了，上了战场开启不了防护罩，岂不等于主动送死？”不是穆尔卡悲观，而是他们如今不能依靠所为的运气。  
“这样看来，后方怎么守住……是个巨大的难题，我们已经没有时间了。”夙容静默片刻，想到一件事，“父皇，向星尘帝国借兵如何？”  
穆尔卡想了想点头：“这是个办法，我也有想过，但让谁去这一趟？星尘帝国的皇帝是出了名的霸道嚣张，性情乖戾，但这人人品不坏，军事才能很高，说不定愿意帮忙，可要说动他，不是那么容易的，我们得拿出足够打动他们的诚意……”  
夙辰和夙容不由自主凝眸对视，自知此刻面对的很可能是他们此生最艰难的抉择。  
无数鲜活的画面在两人眼前闪烁而过，过去、现在和未来，一幕一幕美好的、痛苦的、遗憾的、幸福的记忆，一时间都喷涌而出，沉重的让人承担不来。  
不知道过了有多久，两道音质极其相似的嗓音同时响起，掷地有声：  
“我去！”

104、微笑着送你走

布匿帝国在三日后向琰穹帝国正式宣战。  
皇宫,二殿下夙容的寝宫内。小安诺正抱着奶瓶咕噜咕噜乖乖地喝牛奶,小脑袋靠在爸爸唯一的胸口前，眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着坐在床边的父亲。  
用尾巴把自己包裹起来的溜溜也眨巴着眼睛,安安静静地缩在小安诺的膝盖上。  
夙容一身黑色的帝国军装,风纪扣严整地扣好。唯一是第一次看他穿上如此正式的军装，厚重而正肃。与卡诺维穿着军装给人的感觉不同，夙容身上没有那种霸道的狂妄气息,但周身也不由得散发出凌冽的肃杀感，潜带着一丝勾人的冷艳,莫名令人仰视。  
唯一愣神地凝视着看,有些移不开眼睛。  
“怎么,看你家男人看呆了……”夙容的食指滑过唯一的脸颊，眉眼带起一抹戏谑浅笑。  
唯一拍开他的手，哼了哼鼻子：“也没有多帅，卡诺维比你酷多了。”  
“哦，真的？”夙容把上半身子探过去，轻轻抬起他垂下的下巴，对着他眼窝下青的发黑的黑眼圈叹气：“你昨晚一宿没睡，别以为我不知道。”  
“知道就知道吧，我睡不着，你还不是一样也睡不着……”唯一听闻战争要爆发的消息时就有种不好的预感，结果，当天晚上就知道了夙容要出征的消息。  
大殿下和二殿下主动请缨出征，为帝国保障后方安全，这是他们作为皇子不容推卸的责任，何况现在帝国面临着巨大的危机，布匿帝国这次志在必得，出兵的速度全然超乎他们的想象，再犹豫由谁去借兵，只怕会耽误战机。  
手心手背都是肉，唯一相信皇帝陛下是经历了异常艰难的挣扎才做出了这个决定。夙辰要留下来帮助皇帝稳定政局，在收拾间谍、内奸和掌控贵族这方面，他比夙容更有手腕，还有保证军备物质能源源不断送往前线，也都需要他的智慧。  
而与夙辰相比，夙容更具有统帅气质，不为唯一所知的是，夙容曾经入伍过，只不过那几年没有人知道卡诺维身边那个神色阴冷、擅长战术突击的七级士官会是二殿下。  
“如果不是克里斯从夙辰那里听说，我还不知道你有军事才能哎……”唯一顺着夙容的力道，将自己的脸颊不着痕迹地往前一送，在他的手掌心蹭了蹭，眼眸里满是钦羡的柔光，“你还有什么本事藏着掖着的，嗯？这么说，你也会驾驶小型战舰了？听说……你只带八艘小型战舰就走，要向那个什么星尘帝国表达诚意。可我怎么觉得，你胆子太大了一点呢……第一战场铺展的那么大，卡诺维都没有必胜的把握，你要坚守后方，这压力也不小的，千万不能轻敌啊我亲爱的殿下。”  
此时的夙容不想谈论军务，只觉得自己一颗好不容易坚韧起来的心，被唯一轻若羽毛的一句话微一触碰，瞬时就化成了水。  
“唯一，我不知道要走多久。”然而该说的必须说，该交代的必须交代。  
唯一懂事地点点头，“嗯，我知道的……你放心吧，你不在的时候……我和安诺都会很乖很乖的，我乖乖上学，他乖乖吃法睡觉快快长大，绝对不会给你拖后腿！不过，呵呵，我怕你走的太久儿子会不记得你的样子了，总看全息影像多没意思，要不……你每天和我们视频通讯一次吧！恩？好不好，每天就一次好不好？”  
说着说着，唯一的双手都拽上了夙容的袖口，死死拧住，都快要把他崭新的军装扯坏。  
夙容禁不住语噎，眼睛一动也不敢动地望进唯一的眼里。  
蓦然，就看到唯一的眼底浮现出一层氤氲的雾霭。  
“一次也不行？”唯一无意识地咬住自己的嘴唇。  
夙容伸手抚弄他的嘴角，“我不敢保证……但我尽量，好不好？唯一，不要太担心我，你每天有很多事情可做，上学，照顾小安诺，还有……多用交易器赚些钱，忙一点就没有太多时间想我，你知道怎么做是最正确的，对不对？”  
唯一悠悠地想，我当然知道怎么做，不就是想办法让自己忙起来，不要胡思乱想么。这有什么难的，以前没有遇到夙容的时候，他一个人……过的不也挺好的？现在有了儿子了，每天的事情也更多了，不一定就有时间想东想西的，夙容真是瞎操心呵呵……对，太小看他了，夙容真是……太小看他了！  
于是，他重重点着自己的下巴，频率快的都要磕疼了夙容的肩膀。  
“你放心，父皇和大哥还有克里斯都会看着我的，我也不会在你不在的时候闯祸的，但我们儿子会不会闯祸我就不保证了哦！”唯一嘻嘻笑着，脑袋却是越垂越低，夙容都要看不见他那如画的眉梢了。  
“唯一，我会平安回来的。”夙容没有强行再抬起他的头，只缓慢地将手掌平放在他的背脊上，从上到下轻柔抚摸。  
说老实话，夙容不知道究竟用什么样的语言能最大程度降低唯一的担忧。换位思考，他心知肚明，无论现在说什么，都没有办法抚平他心里那颗尖锐的石头。那颗自己亲手埋在他心头，让他今后每天都将心痛淋漓的石头，会在自己离开的每一分钟，不断地折磨唯一。  
然而，他不得不这么残忍！  
“嗯，我相信你。”半晌，浓重的鼻音从夙容的锁骨下传来。  
小安诺还在唯一的怀里呢，这时被两位情绪有些激动的家长影响，也感觉到了一丝丝不安。他松开嘴巴里的奶嘴，看看爸爸又看看父亲，“啊啊……爸爸，父亲！抱抱，抱抱……”边喊，边扔掉奶瓶去抓两个大人的手。  
唯一赶紧把他的屁股兜起来，吻了吻他的发顶，斜了夙容一眼，“你……走之前，给小安诺洗个澡吧。”  
自从小安诺出生，洗澡的事宜一直是由唯一和拉达斯负责，夙容冷不丁听到唯一提出这个要求，颇有些摸不着头脑。  
“呃，这个……”  
“怎么，给儿子洗个澡还不愿意啊！？”唯一瞪眼。  
夙容哪里敢说不愿意，不愿意也得愿意啊，这都要走了，还不知道什么时候回来，爱人小小的要求自然是无条件答应。随即，脱掉身上的军装，换上家居服，抱起小安诺走进浴室。但因为刚吃饱肚子，不能马上洗澡，两位家长在浴室里足足磨蹭了四十多分钟，也不知道到底忙活了些什么，给小安诺洗澡其实只花了二十分钟。  
被涂了满身彩色泡泡的小安诺高兴地手舞足蹈，左手把泡泡抹在爸爸脸上，右手把泡泡抹在父亲的鼻子上，再时不时扬起小脑袋和爸爸父亲一起玩吐口水的游戏，笑声一直不间断地在狭小的房间里响起。  
受到儿子笑声的感染，夙容和唯一沉寂的脸上也露出了淡淡的微笑。  
门外，拉达斯和艾瑞克聆听着浴室内的动静，讶异地对视片刻，良久，表情一致地发出惆怅的叹息。  
晚间，唯一固执地把夙容拉进空间，给他做了一顿营养丰富的晚餐，青笋炒肉、炸茶尖、清炒豌豆苗、红烧鲫鱼以及竹筒饭。他自己也不吃，就看着夙容一个人吃，还态度强硬地逼着夙容全部吃掉。  
夙容忐忑不安地撑着肚子，不敢说什么，他从未见过唯一的举止这样反常，只好他说什么自己做什么，生怕哪句话会刺激到唯一。  
直到盘子里的食物都被横扫而空，唯一才在夙容的嘴唇上奖励了一个吻。  
夙容迅速扣住他的脖颈，把人揽入怀里紧紧抱住，唇齿相依，加深了这个吻。  
“好了，剩下的……就等着你回来以后找我要吧！”唯一拍了拍夙容升温的脸庞，挑高了眉梢，恶作剧般故意伸手掐了把夙容肿胀的部位，立马从他膝盖上起身，弯着眼睛跑掉。  
夙容无可奈何地望着他的背影，欲望退散之后，只余留浓浓的不舍和眷念。  
终于，暮色来临了。  
唯一抱着小安诺和克里斯肩并肩站在皇帝陛下的身后，扬起脖子，就能看到一艘看外表并不算庞大的小型战舰。  
夙容与夙辰面对面站立着，说着兄弟间的私密话。  
“哎，你说……你家男人跟我们夙容说什么呢？”唯一看起来神色平静，不经意地问。  
克里斯忧心地看着他，“也许，是嘱咐他出征时一定要小心谨慎吧。还有，遇事要多想想之类的。”  
“噢……”唯一认同地点头，静默了许久，捏着小安诺的胳膊轻声道：“可要是星尘帝国的皇帝不同意借兵，再怎么小心谨慎的话……也没有用吧。”  
克里斯心头一窒，眼睫不由自主的狠狠颤抖起来，不知道该回答什么。  
“我还以为小型战舰至少也得有几百个飞行器那么大的呢……可怎么现在看着，那么小呢！”唯一歪着脑袋，表情十分认真作打量状，小安诺也有样学样，跟着他一块歪着脖子往上看。  
克里斯真真无语了，这你还嫌小？都说了这是小型战舰了，是十几年前就被淘汰掉的不打算再进入主战场的型号……如今这是不得已才启用的，大部分性能好的小型战舰还被卡诺维带走了，剩下的都是多少存在一些问题的！夙容作为二殿下拉着这几艘家当去人家星尘帝国，还指不定会被怎么嘲笑……但这话，他如何能说出口。  
片刻，又听唯一自言自语道：“唉，好歹也是个皇子啊，出征的派头这么寒碜。父皇可真是吝啬啊……连个仪式也不搞搞，让小安诺看看他父亲的气派么，真可惜……”  
克里斯：……  
小安诺也不知道是听懂了还是没听懂，反正很配合唯一表情的扬起两个小拳头，笑呵呵的脸蛋变成了一个有褶皱的小包子，状似不满意！  
这时，夙辰上前和夙容拥抱了一把，眼看最后离别的时候到来了。  
唯一的眼神忽然动了动，但脸上的表情依旧淡泊。  
“你不过去了吗？”克里斯在背后作势想推他一把。  
唯一嘴角含笑地摇摇头，他现在要是走上前，只怕会克制不住地跟着夙容一起走，可他知道自己不能去，除了会给夙容增加无穷无尽的心理负担，他帮不上任何忙。这次的形势太过严峻，容不得他们出一丝一毫的差错。现在的狠心和舍得，是为了夙容能早日归来。而且，星尘帝国的皇帝看人一向相当挑剔，如果夙容真的携家带口的跑去求人，怎么看都不像是个真正的统帅，不太具有说服力。倘若唯一是个军事天才也就罢了，可偏偏他在这方面一无是处，一旦上了战场，只能成为一个累赘。有那么一刻，他非常后悔自己当初为什么没选择一个军校读读？！  
夙容和唯一有默契地没有谈论这一点，两人都是一样的主张。  
现在，他也只是往唯一和安诺所在的这个方向远望了几眼，当即姿态潇洒地转身，只把青松般挺拔的坚韧背影留给了众人。  
唯一定定地仰望着，直到清晰的视线在小型战舰腾空的气流中一点点变得模糊。  
缓缓低头，终而控制不住地抱紧小安诺，把脸埋在了儿子温暖的心窝处。

105、特雷斯之死与夙容的失踪

夙容离开之后的第二天,秦唯一请求皇帝陛下让他探监,他要会一会那个同宗的哥哥特雷斯顿卡。  
要说有的人天生就具有一种“无论外界如何动荡，我自岿然不动”的强大心理素质,特雷斯必然就是其中之一。当唯一抱着小安诺出现在他面前时,身着囚服的他神采依然，表情自如地坐在窗前，好像刚刚还在心情不错地欣赏夜空。  
“你的心情看起来很不错？”唯一看了看四周,让小安诺抱着自己的脖子，一大一小表情颇为一致地挑了挑眉梢,坐在房间里唯二的椅子上。  
特雷斯举止悠然地从窗口搬动椅子,坐到他的对面,一如既往地露出那种动人心魄的微笑：“我没想到你会来看我，还带着小王子……我很荣幸，也非常高兴。”  
“我来可不是让你高兴的，而是来刺激你的。”唯一不客气地冷笑一声，“说吧，你不就是想看到我颓丧的样子么，为什么拿我做了突破口？布匿帝国真正的合作对象是卡缪顿卡并不是你，你说你做这些究竟是为了什么？！”  
特雷斯稍稍抬起了下巴，目光从唯一脸上慢慢逡巡到小安诺脸上，眸子里波光潋滟，“小王子长的真可爱，可惜啊，不久之后就要失去父亲了。”  
唯一“腾”一下站起来，恨不能揪住他的衣领便往墙上掼去，“特雷斯，你胡说八道什么？！你信不信我现在就能杀了你！”  
“信，为什么不信。”特雷斯忽然笑意轻佻起来，“可是，就算你杀了我，战时舰队的能源储备体的启动编号变换系统源代码，你们还是没有办法复原的。”  
唯一就知道他是仗着这个才如此肆无忌惮，说服自己一定要克制住心里的厌恶，沉默片刻，忽然勾起嘴角：“既然如此，你还怕说真话么？我今天来这里，也不指望能撬开你这张嘴让你改变主意，不过是想要一个答案罢了。”  
这回，特雷斯倒是受用地加深了笑意，“答案对你而言那么重要吗？也对，在你们看来琰穹帝国是个不错的地方，你的身世虽然尴尬，但却在其他地方得到了补偿，能得到二殿下的爱，你一定很满足吧。那种过去被人忽视，永远站在角落里不被人看见的感觉，也渐渐的消失了，你也就丧失了得到更多东西的野心，将和其他人一样平庸安逸地过一辈子……”  
唯一心说这人的大脑回路是和正常人不一样，兜了兜小安诺的屁股，道：“我说，你这人就不能直接点吗？说这么废话显得太过矫情，你就直说你对在顿卡家的生活不满意，不满足，觉得受了委屈，不被人重视，所以想要报复长辈报复家族报复社会是不是啊！”  
擦，反社会人格就是这么形成的吧，特雷斯这种典型就该免费送给心理学家做终身研究材料去！  
特雷斯被他说得一愣，旋即笑出声来：“如果事情这么简单反而好了，我的远大理想，我的伟大抱负……你们不会懂。”  
“屁话！拿着自家人当枪使，陷害自己同宗的弟弟，背叛祖国背叛人民，那些无辜的军人即将为了你的抱负到战场上去充当炮灰！这就是你的抱负，哈，多伟大的抱负！”唯一无法理解，这种牺牲他人利益成全一己私欲的抱负，他不懂也不想懂！  
“说这些都没什么意思，我只想说一句话，琰穹帝国已经沉寂太多年了，它迫切需要一场战争，才能重新走到过去那种蒸蒸日上的辉煌路途上。战争，是最好的催化剂！”特雷斯拉扯半天，只在说这句话时收敛了脸上随意的笑，眼眸里透着一股炽热的信仰和不悔的执念。  
唯一听着却只觉得可笑，“你凭什么为一个国家决定它是否需要战争？要不要战争是你一个人可以决定的吗？你算是哪根葱！你自以为自己的想法比任何人都正确，我看你错的比任何人都离谱才对！真不明白，你这种不要脸的自信究竟从哪里来的？！布匿帝国在军事力量上比琰穹帝国强大，一旦他们倾尽国力入侵，我们本就没有多大胜算，你擅自篡改战时舰队的能源储备体的启动编号变换系统源代码，除了把整个帝国陷入水深火热的危机之中，还在所有帝国人民的心口上插上了一把刀子！！！你的亲人，你的朋友……帝国的国民，都可能失去原本的平静生活和他们简单的幸福，你怎么下得去手？！”  
“不破则不立，这个国家从十几年前就需要一个强势而有力的改革者，既然要改革，要有新的局面新的景象，自然需要一些牺牲。夙容原本是有这种魄力和眼界的，可惜他有了你，被缠绵的爱情束缚，也就再也不可能带领这个国家走向我所期望的道路，琰穹帝国的辉煌，就看也就在这几年了，多么可惜！所以，我才想毁了你。”特雷斯语带讥诮地看着唯一，“你知道吗？当我从卡缪爷爷那里听说你的存在时，有多么的恨。”  
“你！”唯一在心底沉重地叹息，他早就不该期望能和这人沟通成功，“那我母亲的事情呢，卡缪顿卡早就告诉过你了？他又是怎么知道我身份的？”  
“卡缪爷爷是个很聪明的人，他在家里的眼线很多，只不过全部都是仆人和侍从，我们那些高傲的自负的家人如何能怀疑自己的机密会被身份低劣的平民窃取？”特雷斯言语之间得意之色尽显，“你的身份早就暴露了，罗威顿卡没你想象的那么难对付，岁数大了，难免会有疏漏，更何况他只要一日需要办事，就必须依赖身边的人。”  
他的意思是，罗威顿卡身边早就安插上了卡缪的人。唯一不由得唏嘘，这对祖孙真是如出一辙的疯狂和不可理喻。  
“那当初他诬陷我亲生父亲，逼走他和我母亲，又是因为什么？”  
话说到这个份上，特雷斯觉得把这件事告诉他也无妨，“自然是因为凯瑟琳无意中知道了一些事，碍手碍脚，有可能成为爷爷实施计划的绊脚石。你的亲生父亲，哦……我还记得他叫利亚斯韦德，的确是布匿帝国的公民，虽说他不是什么间谍，却有军方背景。也就是这点，被我爷爷充分利用了一把，当时也恰好需要这么一个人，帮助爷爷塑造好伪装，以便他韬光养晦，而且不需要多么确凿的证据，就足以让顿卡家的最高掌权人质疑他。一旦先入为主有了怀疑，他表现的再好也只会让人感觉虚伪和可憎。”  
唯一这下是彻底明白了，“他竟然从那么早之前就开始筹谋了？真正和布匿帝国有不正常关系的是你们祖孙俩才对！”  
特雷斯猝然一笑：“是不是都没所谓，不管是布匿帝国还是其他国家都好，对我们来说其实都没有差别。算了，跟你说得再多，你也不会懂的……”  
这时，一直安静的小安诺突然仰起头，对着特雷斯欠揍的笑脸叫道：“漂漂的……坏人！爸爸，打、打坏人！”  
面色深沉的唯一被他一瞬间逗笑。这小子骂人还不忘记计较人家的长相，不过没有被美色迷惑嘛，不错不错。  
特雷斯默然看了小安诺一眼，并不生气，只道：“这么小的孩子，你干嘛带他来这里？”  
唯一诧异地斜睨着他，“没想到你还是会关心人的，他是我儿子，也是夙容的儿子，没点胆子怎么行，再说这点场面算什么？等你被执行叛国罪接受死刑时，我也会带他去看！”当然，他这是故意说给特雷斯听的，真要小安诺亲眼观看死刑，唯一还是做不出来的。  
特雷斯哈哈大笑起来，“好，好，你这种教育方式倒是正合我意。”  
“敢情你是对顿卡家的教育体系不满意？还是他们对你不公平了？”唯一实在是想不通，特雷斯从小到大至少比自己过的好多了，怎么会生就一副这样恶毒诡谲的心肠。  
“不，顿卡家没什么对不起我的，只是它已经存在的太久了，凡是存在太久远的事物都会不可避免地变得越来越腐朽，而腐烂是从内里开始的，在大部分人看不到的时候……”差别就在于，他和卡缪早一步看到了这点，所以担当了摧腐拉朽的角色，他们坚信自己的选择是对的，固执地贯彻下去，为此付出一切，哪怕没有人能够理解。  
唯一得到了想要的答案，没有必要再研究特雷斯所谓的理想究竟是对是错，他衡量是非的标准很简单——不要伤害无辜的人，不要伤害所有深爱自己的人。  
而特雷斯和卡缪只怕也永远不会无法懂得，真心实意付出一份情，一份爱，会是多么幸福的一件事。在他们的世界里，只有沉重的算计。  
临走，他又问了特雷斯一遍：“你当真不打算把源代码交出来？”目前，帝国内所有相关专家都在倾力恢复源代码，只要时间允许，恢复源代码是迟早的事。  
特雷斯目光平静地摇了摇头，“都走到这一步了，我别无退路。在死之前，我还想看看，卡诺维和夙容能把这场战争进行到何种地步。”  
“琰穹帝国是不会失败的……”唯一凝眸直视着他。  
特雷斯笑着点头：“我也不觉得帝国会败，只不过付出一定的代价是肯定的。但这种代价能换来帝国在未来几十年甚至一百年内的蜕变与革命，就再值得不过了。”  
对于他的论调，唯一简直是无话可说，“你真是个疯子。”  
就见这人笑容温和地望着小安诺，挥了挥手，“我等着你来看我的死刑哦，亲爱的小王子。”  
小安诺瞪着大大的眼睛，不明所以地晃了晃脑袋，最后双手箍住唯一的脖子，撅撅嘴：“爸爸，走……坏人的地方。”  
他的意思是，这里是坏人的地方，他才不要多待。  
唯一拍拍他的肉肉的小屁股，宠溺道：“好，我们走！”  
一个月后，特雷斯顿卡与卡缪顿卡以叛国罪被判处死刑，在顿卡家族族谱中除名，死后尸体不能埋葬在凯撒星球，在被高温焚烧后，将永远地放逐在茫茫的宇宙之中。  
三日后，罗伟顿卡为多年前的一桩家族丑闻翻案，为凯瑟琳顿卡正名，重新将她纳入族谱，也承认了她和利亚斯韦德的婚姻关系。但他并未对外公布唯一的真实身份，在外界人眼中，唯一仍然与顿卡家族没有任何关系。然而，皇室内部成员和所有顿卡家成员，都知悉了他的身世，在皇帝陛下和罗伟顿卡的授意和努力下，也都默认了他是二殿下夙容准主君的身份。  
甚至，为了补偿唯一，皇帝陛下在皇室内部颁布了帝国令，只要战争结束夙容凯旋而归，不论唯一是否到了成年的年纪，允许他们立时完婚。  
唯一看着这份帝国令，躺在只有他一个人的寝宫里，却怎么也笑不出来。  
不日，帝国战时舰队的能源储备体的启动编号变换系统源代码恢复成功。所有常规战舰立刻投入使用，被运送到卡诺维所在的第一战场，以及夙容所在的后方防御战线。  
然而，这并未能够阻挡住布匿帝国愈加凶猛的战争攻势。  
就在小安诺即将迎来一岁生日的前一天，夙容所在的后方战线被敌方从天而降的第四舰队突袭，战报上称死伤惨重，具体的伤亡报告还未能统计。  
“后方战线难道真的守不住了吗？”克里斯手指颤抖地指着这份战报，“你让我怎么把这个消息……告诉给唯一知道。而且，夙容他……他的旗舰……”竟然下落不明。  
夙辰自然明白这个消息不能告诉唯一，伸手把克里斯拥入怀里，神色疲倦地将头依靠在他肩上，低声道：“先瞒着吧，能瞒多久是多久。至少等我们……等我们……”找到夙容的……然而茫茫宇宙，谈何容易。  
克里斯用尽全身力量回抱住他，却发现自己无论用多大力气，也无法让夙辰此刻剧烈战栗的身躯平静下来。

106、秦唯一殿下发飙

也许是唯一的人品大爆发,也许是应了否极泰来这句话,自从夙容离开，他发现位面交易器再也没有出现过问题,一切都恢复到和过去一样,每笔生意都做得十分顺遂，隐藏属性的功能界面还变化的更好使用了。  
伊利安随着夙容出征，威娜在关键时刻回归了,可以说是“女大十八变”，刚回来那天一开口,就让唯一愣住了。  
威娜不仅变得淑女了,性情也稳重了许多,但原本性格里活泼跳脱的优点没有被剔除，偶尔也会插科打诨逗的唯一和小安诺开怀大笑。而大多数时候，她成为了唯一的好帮手，得心应手地接替了伊利安过去的工作，帮助他处理学业、生意和生活上的琐碎麻烦事。有时，还能照看照看小安诺，自觉地掌握他的喜好，也会给他播放星际旅行图看。  
每天晚上，唯一都会抽时间和凯瑟琳在视频通讯里说上几句话，有时还把安诺抱过来，有时就只是一本正经地商量离开特殊位面的技术问题。  
卡诺维是个做事很有责任心的人，他在出征之前特意联络唯一，说留下来一位专家给他，是专门研究时空缝隙的科学家，以后他和夙容不在时，凯瑟琳的事就得依靠这位了。  
唯一对科学家向来崇敬，对待他的态度也相当谦虚谨慎，尽管有些学术方面的事完全不懂，但也尽量阅读一些这方面的书籍，力求能够在与他交谈时不做一个小白。特雷斯被执行死刑之后，凯瑟琳所在的魔法星球也发生了一系列的变故，据说是现任的皇帝被皇弟篡权，掀起了一场宫廷政变，推翻了现有的腐败王朝，建立了一个看起来对待民众更加公平公正的新政权。  
“但和我有同样经历的这些人都觉得不是那么回事。”凯瑟琳忧心忡忡，“新登基的这个皇帝脾气非常不好，还十分独裁，他一意孤行做的事情可不少，并不得人心。而且我还听说，他似乎打算驱逐我们这些‘外来者’。”  
“你们是‘外来者’的身份什么时候曝光的？”唯一诧然。  
凯瑟琳愁眉不展道：“我隐藏了十几年一直没有出过差错，其他人也是，但最近我们这些人中好像出现了叛徒，把我们出卖了。他是为了得到在这个星球长期居住的特准，才会这样做的。”  
“又是一个自私的人。”经历了特雷斯的事情，唯一对于人性也看的更加透彻了。“看来你们的时间不多了，必须尽快离开……但他们要驱逐你们，究竟是个什么意思？”  
“呵，还能是什么意思，驱逐出这个星球=死亡，毋庸置疑的。”凯瑟琳并不怕死，但她不希望还没亲手触碰到儿子和外孙，就这么窝囊的死去。  
唯一不由得心神俱疲，夙容这几日和他失去联系，尚且不知道是怎么回事，凯瑟琳那边也开始火烧眉毛，真是让人难以承受。  
安慰了一会凯瑟琳，唯一离开交易器，去询问专家的进展。  
“下个星期，又到了电磁风暴爆发的一个最高峰值，可以把上次未能完成的实验再做一次。”这次可不能再出错了。  
唯一欣然同意，“太好了，我相信这次不会再出什么意外了。”  
确定下实验的事，他马不停蹄地赶往“新自由之城”，今天在改造完成的自由之城内要举办一场平民孕夫的选美活动。这次活动一开始是他的主意，克里斯得知后极力支持，无条件地帮助他筹办成如今这样大的规模——最大程度地推行了夙容一直以来贯彻的亲民政策不说，凯撒星球如今无人不知，秦唯一是何许人也。  
他是“新自由之城”的主设计师，也是力争为无房平民家庭谋福利，主张将这座建筑以低价租金全部租给平民家庭的倡导者。  
可唯一不觉得自己做了多么伟大的事，他不过是小小借鉴了一下“廉租房”的概念罢了。当然，租金一定是这些平民家庭每月负担的起的，只占他们每月总收入的百分之三十五左右。另外，为了让“新自由之城”名副其实，这里的房屋管理者、清洁队伍、社区服务中心的工作人员也都是平民，不让贵族插手。  
从米迦勒里走下来，唯一站在自由之城最顶层的教堂门口，抬眼就看到脸颊微微发胖，双手习惯性抚摸着肚子的克里斯。  
唯一无奈蹙眉，快步上前，“我都说了不用你来，你怎么还是来了？”  
“干嘛不能来？你怀着安诺八个月的时候，不还去参加考试了？”克里斯拿眼角斜他。也是奇怪，这两人现今的关系是越来越好了，过去一个尖酸刻薄，一个针锋相对的场面早已成为历史，如今再看这对“妯娌”，俨然也喜欢斗嘴，但明眼人都看得出来，这是专属于家人之间的打趣和挖苦。  
“大哥知道了会怪我的！”唯一翻翻白眼，夙辰那副清冷性子关心起人来也跟下命令似的，只要克里斯在皇宫，那不管他去哪里，身后一定会跟着一大串的侍从官和侍女官，这也不准他做，那也不准他干。也难怪克里斯喜欢往他身边钻，还时常拿他做借口，跟着他一起出门透透气。  
“安啦安啦，他才不会怪你。”克里斯在心里悠然叹息，整个皇宫就没人敢对唯一说一句重话，他想做什么都尽量满足他，对待小安诺时也都万分小心。毕竟夙容还下落不明，皇帝陛下下令，谁敢把这事说漏了，直接牢狱伺候。  
唯一将信将疑地横他一眼，扶着他的胳膊往前走，“这才刚满三个月，也得小心啊！怎么样，现在吃东西好多了吧？”  
“嗯，不吐了。”别看克里斯体格比唯一高大不少，但体质也不算好，从怀孕一个半月起就开始孕吐，比唯一当初还不如，每天吃两顿就吐两顿，连累好几个皇宫营养师和厨子被夙辰开除，后来还是唯一实在看不下去了，偷摸着从空间里取出一些新鲜蔬果给他做菜吃。还有他孕夫沙龙里那些食品，也全部被夙辰买了个遍，堆在大殿下寝宫里，每天换着给克里斯挑选。  
随身空间的事情，在夙容一家人这儿已经算是半公开的秘密了。但夙容临走前对皇帝嘱咐过，不要伸张，大家默默沾光默默享福就好了，谁也别表现的过分好奇，当然也更加不会让那些宗亲知道。  
反正他的空间谁也抢不走，唯一也就不太担心。  
“对了，卡诺维那边是不是又有战报传来了？”大部分人都对唯一闭口不谈战事，就连拉达斯也一样，他不得已有时候只好逼问克里斯。  
克里斯为难地踌躇了片刻，道：“是有，卡诺维刚打赢得了一场小胜利，但损失也不小，正向父皇申请补充兵力和军备资源。”  
“哦，那……那夙容那边是不是也有好消息？”唯一支支吾吾好半天，还是没忍住。  
“呃……夙容那边啊……”克里斯编瞎话实在是编不说口，只好含糊其辞道：“好像这几天都没有战报，不过根据上次的消息，后方战线应该是向后缩了，眼下的策略是全面防御，估计不会主动出击。”  
唯一静默地点了点下巴，没消息也就是好消息，他只得这般安慰自己。  
孕夫选美活动开始后，两人作为主办人坐在远处的观景台上观看，并未抛头露面，也不想惊动这些选手。但活动执行人都清楚，今天到来的两位是帝国里最尊贵的两位主君阁下，因而表现的特别卖力，把活动气氛调动的热闹非常，也在一定程度上冲淡了唯一和克里斯心中的阴霾。  
“其实，我有个想法……我想加工一批味道可口的新式食品送到前线去，让他们的伙食好一点。”看着节目，唯一突然对克里斯说道。  
克里斯愣了半晌，道：“想法是很好，可是……这需要很大一笔资金。”  
“我有钱。”唯一现在最不缺的就是钱了，一开始他其实只是想让夙容吃好点，但如果仅仅只给夙容送吃的，貌似不会有人支持他，而且也太浪费资源了。于是，他就有了这个主意。  
“事实上，我们可以发动帝国最财大气粗的几家食品公司。”克里斯觉着让唯一自己出钱有点不像话，“他们也是时候该出出力了！”  
唯一嘿嘿一笑：“那也好啊，等我送过去第一批，你再发话让他们有所行动，不觉得那样效果更好吗？”  
克里斯瞬时领悟过来，“哦……我明白了，你这是抛砖引玉，逼得他不得不出钱出力。”  
唯一笑眯眯，“跟你待的时间久了，多少也学会了一点政治手段嘛。”  
“滚你丫的！你这是奸商本质，孕味沙龙都开了那么久，要不是我怀孕，你还打算瞒着我们这些人吧！”克里斯听说很有名的孕味沙龙的背后老板原来是唯一时，吃惊了好半天，后来干脆就赖上了，有这样好的资源不利用才是傻子，当即他就不客气地“敲诈”了一个月的营养小零食。  
唯一对着天空摊摊手：“什么叫闷声发大财你不懂啊，我这就是啊。如果你要做生意，就得学我这样。”  
不过，出名的直接后果是，他在大学里变得有些寸步难行了。一方面，有不少人质疑他是夙容准主君的流言，不是旁敲侧击地想打听，就是拉帮结队过来参观他；一方面，还有些人怎么也不相信这个消息，认为一定是有人和他重名，但也经常若有若无地偷看他，或者酸唧唧地上前讥讽挖苦他一顿。  
要不是古建筑系的系规森严，唯一真的只想宅在皇宫不出来了。  
孕夫选美大赛结束后，他赶到系里的办公室，准备和导师研究一下接下来的实践课题。走过隔壁的开放式教室时，无意中听见了有人在议论夙容坚守的后方战线，有本系的人也有外系的人。几乎是出于本能反应，他停住了步子。  
“二殿下从未打过仗，能懂什么军事策略？我看，皇帝陛下真是老糊涂了才会派他去……”  
“可不是，不然怎么后方战线至今没有捷报传来，光听见卡诺维元帅打胜仗的消息。”  
“唉，可是帝国缺乏人才啊，我们的军事实力本来就比布匿帝国差了不是一点，二殿下好歹也是皇子，对于稳定军心还是很有用处的！”  
“可单单稳定军心管个屁用！打仗又不是过家家，要不然……怎么二殿下的旗舰会消失不见？！肯定是打输了，皇室为了掩盖他的过失，才会说失踪了……”  
“哎哎，你可别乱说！说不定是真的失踪了呢！那可是受人敬仰的二殿下……”  
“旗舰啊，你知道帝国要花多少钱才能建造一艘旗舰么？”  
“我看搞不好是二殿下看见帝国舰队来了吓得屁滚尿流，一个人扔下整个旗舰的士兵，逃跑了吧哈哈……”  
“你们这些人真是的，我们的二殿下失踪了你不关心，就担心旗舰，没了不会再造啊，帝国又不是没有钱！”  
“可是，我们的战机呢？后方战线也很重要，我看当初就该派个中将去都比让二殿下去强。皇子就该好好待在皇宫里，去打仗？那是拿着我们帝国军人和人民的性命在冒险！”  
唯一一声不吭地听着，抑制不住地紧攥着拳头，一双深黑的眸子迸发出愤懑的怒火。  
这些人，这些……什么也不知道的混蛋，凭什么这样中伤夙容！  
帝国面临的危机远远超过他们这些人的想象，旗舰？那不过是一艘仓促赶造出来的只具备正常武力装备的战舰罢了！还是战争爆发后才运送过去的！夙容当初是怎么出征的，在星尘帝国遭遇过什么，冒了多大的风险？！他们不知道，统统不知道却还在这里大放厥词！说这样令人心寒的风凉话！  
“哐”一声，唯一抬脚踹开了教室的仿真树脂大门，对着这群人倨傲笑道：“你们是不是觉得二殿下不配坚守后方战线？还认为他胆小怕事退守防线，舍弃旗舰独自逃跑？”  
这群人冷不丁被他一吓，都当场怔住。  
就见唯一似笑非笑地扬起手，慢慢地转动起手指上闪亮的戒指，“那好啊，既然各位对于帝国的战况如此有见地，就请各位即刻去军部的新兵甄选处报道，亲自去前线战场上看看吧！”

107、峰回路转的转机

面对发飙的唯一,在场的好几个贵族学生都反射性地想要出言反驳,但其中一个眼尖地看见唯一无名指上的戒指，心头一惊,赶忙制止了其他人的行为。  
夙容的准主君,无论夙容在不在，都不是他们现在的身份得罪的起的。而且，刚才他们说的那番话,细想一下，也确实有些过分了。  
以秦唯一的立场,绝对有资格对他们发火。  
“对不起阁下,我们是无心出言不逊的……”  
唯一乍然得知夙容失踪的消息,正在惶恐难安，看着这几个人，自然更加怒气难消，但也无力多加纠缠，狠狠撂下一句“你们最好按我说的做，不要等到明天，不然，我不介意亲自送你们去！”便沉冷着一张脸，大踏步离开了校园。  
皇宫内，夙辰最先从新兵甄选处得到了这个消息。  
对于唯一这一次的任性举动，克里斯对夙辰轻轻摇了摇头，示意他不要管。  
皇帝陛下听闻后也睁一眼闭一眼，不过是强行指派几个贵族子弟去参军而已，反正上战场之后还要经过训练和考核，不合格的会被刷下来，根本不至于草菅人命。  
“这事小事，唯一也是气急了才会这样，我当然能理解，没有责怪他的意思。”夙辰边说边沉下眉梢，“我只是担心，他还会听到更多这样的闲言碎语，在皇宫里还好，我和父皇都下了封口令，没人敢乱说话，但他毕竟还在上学，又有其他事情在忙，身边的闲杂人等一多，难免会……”  
“你是担心，他迟早会知道夙容失踪的事？”关于这点，克里斯其实也想到了。  
“能隐瞒这么久已经到极限了，不然……我们还是找个机会，主动告诉他吧。”夙辰起初决定要隐瞒唯一，也是害怕唯一受不了这个打击，而且小安诺一岁生日时他魂不守舍的样子也实在令人担忧，大家都不敢在他面前提起夙容。但这段时间他的脸色好转了很多，不再像前段时间那样回避战报，说不定……  
克里斯却不这么认为，“我看他的精神状态还是不对，你是没看到他每次一个人静静坐在皇宫高塔上的样子。”  
每每深夜，所有人都沉入梦境之际，如果小安诺安稳睡着了，唯一就会独自登上皇宫里最高的那座尖顶高塔，凭栏远眺。有时候一坐就是一宿，那次克里斯晚上来寻他闲聊，整晚上满皇宫找不见人，简直吓坏了，最后还是发动护卫队大肆搜索才找见的。  
“可我担心，唯一听了那几个混小子的话，已经在怀疑了。”如果有的选，夙辰也不愿意当这个传递噩耗的恶人。  
就在两人犹豫不决的时候，一道清澈凌冽的声音从门口传来。  
“不用再商量了，我全知道了。”就见唯一缓慢地踱步走进来，一脸怒容。  
克里斯忙起身，“唯一你听我们说……”  
“瞒着我真是为了我好吗？从安诺的生日到现在，都已经两个多月了……”唯一抢断他的话，不想听他们的劝慰之词，这些话对他来说都是没用的。“我只想知道现在的最新消息是什么！”早知道，早知道他也该学着舅舅云柯要挟卡诺维的手段，威逼利诱什么都好，管他三七二十一，跟着夙容一起去！哪怕，就把小安诺留给夙辰和克里斯抚养……也好过现在这样，每天承受不知道何时是头的等待的痛苦。  
夙辰示意他坐下来说话，“夙容的旗舰的确是失踪了，但我们能确定，在失踪之前，旗舰是躲过了敌方的最后一波攻击的。”  
“这就是说，他的旗舰不是被炸毁的……只是不知道为什么突然消失了？”唯一心稍稍安定下来，不顾一切地想要抓住这个仅存的希望，“那么，他是临时下令让旗舰进行空间跃迁了？”可如果是这样，不会一直没有消息啊。  
夙辰自然也想到过这点，“我曾经也是这么猜测的，其实绝大部分人都是这样想的，但客观事实是，他的旗舰上大约没有那么大的能源做空间跃迁，就连一次短距离的跃迁都很困难。所以……”  
“不是空间跃迁，那旗舰是怎么消失的？”唯一重生至今遇到过多少匪夷所思的奇事，因此乍然听见唯一的可能性被排除，他也没有彻底失望和丧失信心。  
“这也是我们至今都想不通的事情。”这两个月，除了竭尽全力向后方战线补充将领、军官和士兵，还有各类物资，夙辰还专门划分出一个部门的人调查夙容所在旗舰消失的事。可仍然没有什么突破性的进展，不过，只要一日没找到那艘旗舰，他们一日都不会认定夙容战死。  
唯一低垂着头，大脑快速运转着，倘若夙容幸运，会不会也跟凯瑟琳一样被突然卷入到时空缝隙之中？只是，不知道是通往哪个位面的时间缝隙，这样的寻找，又何止是大海捞针。  
但这个可能，他不能不考虑，哪怕有一线希望也要查。  
夙辰听了他的想法，思绪豁然开朗，脸上浮现出一层喜意，“时空缝隙？对，我怎么没想到！我立刻把帝国最出色的这方面的专家找出来，让他们想办法找！”  
唯一顺带着提了提卡诺维留给他的那位专家，很快，夙辰召集这些人组建了专家研究小组，开始没日没夜地进行研究和寻找。  
带着一半沮丧一半期冀回到寝宫，唯一立刻登陆上交易器，拉开隐藏属性的界面。想了想，对所有界面上可见的位面交易器的宿主都发送出同一条求救信息：  
“冒昧打扰您，我是高等位面凯撒星球的宿主秦唯一，在此为了此生唯一之爱人向您求救！请求您在您所在的位面世界内打听一个人的下落，他叫夙容，与一艘XXX型号的宇宙战舰一起失踪，或许通过时空缝隙穿越到您的时空……”  
短短一席话，写了删，删了写，写到最后勉强成稿，唯一的双眼渐渐迷蒙，连界面上的字都要看不清了。耗费了两个多小时时间，他总算给所有宿主发完这条信息，筋疲力尽地躺在床上，翻过手背，轻轻盖住了自己的眼。  
刚才凯瑟琳在视频通讯中安慰他，说夙容肯定不会有事的，宇宙这么大，玄妙的事情有很多，她都好好活了下来，更何况是运气和能力都不俗的夙容。  
唯一也想，夙容还有无名心法傍身，还有他在他偷偷往他行李里塞的那些魔法药剂。怎么的，保住一条命应该是没有问题的吧！然而，他从凯瑟琳那里搜刮来的魔法药剂不是万能的，无名心法也不是万能的，如果夙容遭遇到的偏偏是这些东西都不能够抵御的危险呢？！  
他默默阖上眼帘，一只手抚住心口，一瞬时头晕目眩，只感觉看到了铺天盖地的黑暗。  
“爸爸，爸爸——”正这时，小安诺呼喊着从外面跑进来。  
唯一咻一下从床上翻身坐起来，火速拍了拍自己的脸颊，对门口小跑着扑过来的身影扬起微笑。  
“爸爸你不乖，一个人躲在这里睡觉觉吗？”小安诺现在会走会跳了，还会指使溜溜跟着他一块到处捣乱，这个时间，刚好是午觉睡醒。应该是找不到人玩，就跑到他这里来了。  
他把溜溜顶在头上，黑亮的发丝从溜溜雪白的毛皮下露出几缕来，细碎地搭在额头上。溜溜瞪着圆滚滚的大眼睛，乖乖地蜷缩成一个团趴着，居然没有完全占满小安诺的头顶，只有尾巴从小安诺的头上垂直着挂了下来，就在他粉扑扑的脸颊边，来回晃动着。  
一瞬间，唯一千疮百孔的心就被可爱的儿子治愈了。  
“爸爸才没有睡觉，是在思考。”唯一招手让他过去，“今天是给皇爷爷和大伯请安的日子，你去了吗？”  
小安诺点着头，伸手把溜溜的尾巴拉扯一下，让溜溜挪了挪屁股，就跟拽绳子似的那么动作自然，“去了！大伯和克里斯叔叔有跟我说谢谢呢……不过皇爷爷就比较没礼貌，他每次哦，就只知道对着我笑。”  
“呵，你皇爷爷对你笑也算是感谢啦。”唯一好笑地摸摸他的头。  
“是嘛，那我下次就不说他笑的样子傻了。”小安诺一本正经地歪歪脑袋。  
“哈？你跟你皇爷爷说他笑的样子很傻？！”他这儿子不是缺心眼吧，不知道这样会惹他爷爷生气吗？！  
就见小安诺眼珠子一转，笑了：“呵呵，我骗你的啦爸爸，这你也相信。”  
唯一瞪着眼睛，在他脑门上敲了一下！这个小坏蛋！  
“爸爸，你这样笑……好看的！下次再别对我假笑了，刚才你假笑喏，太难看了……”童言无忌，小安诺突然冒出的一句真话让唯一登时有些眼皮子酸涩，不由得愣了愣。  
“爸爸，爸爸！”小安诺有些慌了，扯住他的袖子猛摇，“爸爸，我不是在笑话你……你别难过。”  
唯一抿嘴，从失神的状态中打起精神，把小安诺抱起来放在膝盖上，“没有，爸爸只是突然之间……想你父亲了。”  
“嗯，我也想父亲了，父亲坏坏，这么长时间都不给我讲故事了……”小安诺学说话起，都是夙容和唯一交替着给他讲睡前故事，夙容刚出征的那几天也还能坚持，但后来，一家三口能通讯的机会越来越少，更遑论给他讲故事了。  
唯一捞起溜溜的尾巴绕在他脖子上，惹的小安诺咯咯笑，他仍然在努力地强颜欢笑：“没关系，等你父亲回来了，让他每天讲两次！”  
“好——”小安诺把手举高高，“两次，不，要三次！让父亲讲三次，要是父亲讲错了，爸爸要打他的小屁屁……”  
“你父亲是大屁屁。”唯一忍不住笑了。  
“哦，他是大屁屁，我才是小屁屁。”  
“对，我们安诺是小屁屁，不过好多肉肉的哟……”  
“爸爸你屁屁也是大大的么？”  
“切~爸爸的屁屁不大不小。”  
“可是父亲有说过，爸爸的屁屁好好摸的……爸爸，什么叫好好摸？是摸起来好软好软么？你的屁屁有溜溜的屁股好摸吗？”  
唯一：……  
遥远的宇宙天幕中。  
不知道目前身处何方的夙容忽然站在旗舰的控制台上打了个大大的喷嚏，转头，询问身边的士官：“我们现在的坐标？”  
被点名的士官行了个军礼，才道：“报告，我们的坐标仪依然处于失灵状态！”  
“还在失灵……”夙容无奈地抬手揉了揉太阳穴，觉得脑袋生疼，“那电磁波通讯仪呢？”  
“也还在失灵，依然有干扰……”  
“检查能源储备，报告今天的能源损耗。食物和水还剩下多少？”  
片刻，有报告声连续响起：“能源储备还剩下百分之五十！”“今天的能源损耗截止到刚才为止，只有百分之一！”“食物和水还足够我们坚持十八天！”  
夙容微微蹙眉，把这些数据牢牢记在脑海里。  
那天，他们从后方战线上突然被“甩”到这个不知名时空里来，已经两个月的时间。每天，他们都在想办法走出这片领域，然而没有坐标，不知道身处何处，周围又没有可见星球和宇宙停靠站，荒无人烟，只能没头没脑地在这里乱，结果，至今还是束手无策，毫无进展。  
“再这样下去……”他们只怕会因为食物和水的短缺，活活饿死在这里。  
可他不能这样轻易放弃，夙容调整了几分钟情绪，再次振作，想了想，决定尝试一下新的路线，命令道：“U弧线航行，保持最高速。”  
无论如何，他们必须得不断尝试。  
这一次本也不做任何奢望的夙容，却在四十分钟后意外地发现了一颗比凯撒星球小上五六倍的橙红色星球的踪迹。  
他立刻指挥旗舰靠近，命令士官尝试对这颗星球发送“请求入境”的电磁波讯号。终于，电磁波讯号发送出去，没有被干扰，旗舰上的所有人都惊喜地欢呼起来。  
太好了，他们总算找到了转机！

108、交易器大神现身

后方战线因为夙容与其旗舰的忽然失踪,一度陷入进退两难的境地,原本夙容好不容易建立起来的三层防线，在几天之内就被突破了两层。夙辰在这种战况下不得不每日亲自通过视频通讯与后方战线的两位高级指挥官召开会议,商量对策。但有时候战局的变化很快,夙辰来不及了解情况，就只能把指挥权交出去，叮嘱他们随机应变。  
幸好,这两位年过半百的老中将都很沉得住气，稳定军心的同时,也知道采取以退为进的战术方针,两个月的时间里,愣是坚守住了三层防线，好几次都将突破过来的地方战舰给逼退了回去。当然，己方的损失也是不小的，战局如果再这么僵持下去，只怕仍然是夜长梦多。  
夙辰担忧地把战报看了一遍又一遍，疲惫地捏住眉心，思考问题时的动作倒是与夙容越来越相近。  
“父皇，第一战场现在比较稳定，卡诺维已经计划好了反击的策略……我也看过了，非常可行，但需要后方战线配合得当，才有可能实施成功。我想……”他仰起头，望着老态龙钟的皇帝。  
这段时间，本就心情郁结的皇帝脸色更加不好，前几日才大病了一场，如今勉强支撑着身体起来办公，性子倔强的不得了，谁的话都不肯听。  
“你想怎样？”穆尔卡自然听得出他的话外之音，“也想赴你弟弟的后尘？！”  
“我……未见就会……”夙辰也知道这算不得什么好主意，但是，后方战线始终令人放心不下，再则这次的计划至关重要，如果他不亲自去盯着……  
“未见如何？”穆尔卡的眉心拧起一道道深深的沟壑，“不准去，我已经后悔了，真不该让夙容……”  
早知道他就亲自出征，他这把老骨头没了也就没了，可他的两个儿子——  
一个是帝国未来的皇帝，一个是帝国未来的中流砥柱，少了其中一个任何，帝国的将来堪忧！  
夙辰也料想到他不会同意，准备好了说辞打算逼迫他看清眼前的局势，不料嘴巴刚刚张开，就听一句话重重撞击在他的心口上，“你好好待在凯撒星球，照顾好你母后，还有克里斯和你们没出事的孩子，帝国的将来就把握在你们手里了……我，穆尔卡德 艾德维西索尔也是时候一展雄伟，让布匿帝国那些宵小之辈瞧瞧我的厉害！”  
“父皇！”  
“你别说了，我意已决！”穆尔卡一旦固执起来，整个帝国又有谁能阻挡的住。  
夙辰作为臣子，却不能不劝，“父皇，您三思！”皇帝亲自出征，这可不是闹着玩的。后方战线在卡诺维的计划里，几乎算的上是一个危险的诱饵，能不能引诱对方舰队上当还是个未知数，这次出征有多么危险根本不用他多加描述。  
“孩子，我知道你在想什么，但我是这个帝国最该承担这次战争责任的一个男人，不是吗？”穆尔卡的表情沉静而淡泊，“其实这笔账很容易算清楚，我也没多少年好活，近几年的精力也大不如前，再不搏一搏，就真的输给你们年轻人了！”  
说着，伸手猛拍了夙辰的肩头一下，“还有一个理由，我比你去更加合适，你知道是什么吗？”  
这个时候，他也有意呀考一考夙辰对于现今局势的全盘掌握。  
夙辰略一思考就扼住了要点，但知道是一方面，接不接受又是另一方面。“既然是要后方战线承担诱敌深入的责任，我们放出的诱饵如果越大越香甜，制造出来的假象就越像是真的。布匿帝国的老几个老狐狸将军也更容易上当……”  
与第一战场不同，布匿帝国派往琰穹帝国后方战线的指挥官全是年老的将军，看起来作风谨慎保守，但稳扎稳打，老而弥坚，实力不容小觑。  
卡诺维对付的则是布匿帝国刚晋升上来的作风激进的一位元帅，年轻而大胆，心思缜密，生性奸猾，有时候会出奇招，使人防不胜防。  
“对了！如果他们听闻我亲自出征，去的还是后方战线，会怎么想？”穆尔卡步履稳健地走到全息影像地图面前，手指在上面轻轻一点，“他们会认为已经把我们逼到绝境了！到时候，依照卡诺维的计策再放出几个烟雾弹，让他们相信卡诺维和我之间产生了分歧，并且夙容……已死，我哀伤过度急于给儿子报仇，一意孤行要领兵出征，他们就更加不会怀疑了！”  
这个法子好是好，可夙辰还是不能眼睁睁看着他去冒险，“父皇，无论如何，您还是再想想吧！这并不是唯一的办法！”  
“这或许不是，但我们的时间不多了！”穆尔卡坚持自己的决定，“你不用再劝我了，夙辰，你心里明白这是目前为至我们能尽快解决战争，获得胜利的最快也是最有可能成功的策略！不要让卡诺维和前方士兵们的努力都毁于一旦！帝国可以没有皇帝，却不能没有他们！”  
帝国可以没有皇帝，却不能没有他们！  
这句话宛如雷鸣闪电，深深震撼了夙辰的勃勃雄心。  
沉默了许久，夙辰终于没有再说一句反对的话，只轻轻握住皇帝苍老的手，重重点头，许下自己的承诺，“在您没有回来之前，我会替您，也替夙容，守护好这片土地。”  
两日后，琰穹帝国皇帝穆尔卡亲率十二艘制式战舰，赶赴后方战线，举国震惊。  
唯一满脸心事地坐在随身空间的湖边，看着小安诺跟在溜溜屁股后面扑蝴蝶。皇帝都上了前线，很显然帝国的安危到了最危急的时刻，随时可能有变数。在这支部队出征之前，唯一思虑一宿，最终决定豁出去了，将空间里的改良蔬果大部分都奉献了出去。也不管皇帝是怎么跟军需官解释的，就这样把这些新鲜蔬果运送上了战舰。  
当然，对于第一战场他也没有厚此薄彼，把空间里其它成熟的蔬果也都采摘了个干净，打包交给克里斯，让他经由夙辰的名义，运送给卡诺维。  
两方的人在此后都默契地没有询问这些东西的来源。  
如今，唯一坐在一夜之间空荡荡了的空间里，心里不知是什么滋味。  
“爸爸，爸爸，你快看有毛毛虫！”小安诺每天都有惊奇的时候，尤其是带他进入空间，他那颗简单的童心总能发现一些令自己愉悦的事物。  
唯一想，这也许就是孩子和大人的不同吧。  
“嗯，还真是毛毛虫……你敢捉它吗？”唯一笑盈盈注视着儿子，小安诺胆子不小，但似乎挺不敢接近昆虫一类的动物。  
果然，小安诺挪动着小脚往后退，扭头对溜溜一挥手：“溜溜，上！给我捉住毛毛虫！”  
溜溜不是很明白他的意思，耳朵竖起来又折回去，一脸无辜地看着他。  
“溜溜，捉住毛毛虫！不是吧，羞羞脸，你怕这条虫子吗？”他嘟着嘴盯着溜溜，见它没动，就伸手去拽他的尾巴，“快点快点，你要做一只威武的溜溜，怎么能怕虫子呢！”  
唯一忍不住站在他身后，捂着嘴笑。  
溜溜这次貌似听懂了，试探性地对准毛毛虫伸出爪子。正这时，毛毛虫突然将身体弓了起来，蠕动着翘起屁股，吓得溜溜忽的往后一窜，躲在了安诺的脚后跟后头。  
“唉，真没用啊……”我们的小王子还会唉声叹气呢。  
“溜溜的勇气实验，失败！”半晌，他对着毛毛虫挤出这么一句，拽起溜溜的尾巴稍稍一用力，就把它扔回到了肩膀上。唯一还以为他要自己动手抓呢，结果，就见小安诺表情平静地撇撇嘴，转身走掉，不管毛毛虫了。  
唯一无语地摇了摇头。  
看来，勇气实验什么的，还是得夙容出马才能搞定！  
想到这里，他迫不及待想地再次打开交易器，想要查看一下隐藏属性的界面上，自己发送出去的那么多求救信息有没有回音。  
这几日，唯一每天都像患上了强迫症似的要查看刷新好几次。  
心怀期望又忐忑不已地打开收件箱，里面当真出现了一封回信！  
唯一欣喜若狂地点开，却发现这个回话给自己的宿主语气有些古怪。  
“秦唯一，我关注你很久了。听说你遇到了困难，看起来还是很难解决的难题，呵呵，如果你愿意将你得到交易器至今所赚到的所有钱都送给我，我可以考虑考虑是否要帮你这个忙。”  
只有这么一段话，底下没有签名，没有位面所属，什么有用的信息都没有。查了查讯息来源，居然查不到。系统这又是抽了？  
“这什么人啊，难道想趁火打劫？！”唯一的第一反应，就是这个宿主是个疯子，要么就是品性不良的投机倒把者，他这边心急火燎的嘴巴都要起泡了，这人居然还来消遣他！  
“你是谁？请不要对我进行恶意骚扰！”  
谁知对方很快回复过来：“如果真的还有人能帮的上忙，那么我就是在这件事上最后能帮助你的人。”  
唯一更加疑惑，但又不愿意放弃仅有的一丁点希望，便耐着性子问：“那你总该告诉我你是谁，你刚刚说的条件我可以答应，但你也要拿出证据让我能相信你吧。”  
“噢？你真的愿意拿出自己所有的钱？要是我说，帮助你找到爱人的下落之后，从此你将再也无法拥有交易器，你还能这么痛快地同意吗？”  
这个人，似乎有意试探唯一对夙容的决心，态度这般咄咄逼人。  
唯一想也没想地回答道：“只要能找到他，能让他回到我身边，这点代价有什么不能给的！”不过没了交易器这个超级外挂罢了，本就不是他的东西，得到它纯属幸运，他已经拥有的太多，即使现在舍弃它也没什么想不开的。  
“嗯，回答的这么痛快，还真有点出乎我的意料。”  
“你到底知不知道夙容在哪？还有，你究竟是哪个位面的人？”唯一只担心这人说来说去只是在空口套白话，逗着自己玩。  
“想知道他在哪，你先拿出点诚意来吧！我也不真的要你所有的钱，先传送给我一半过来如何？”这人只一味提要求。  
唯一愈发觉得他可疑，犹豫了一阵道：“虽然我很心急，但你也不要把我当傻子！先说说，你怎么能知道夙容的下落，我再给你钱！现在世道这么险恶，我怎么能知道你不是骗子？！”  
“哈哈，你怀疑我是骗子？！”这人还是嚣张的厉害，语气不善。  
“单单对我提出条件，自己却迟迟不肯不标明身份，也不愿透露一点夙容的真实消息，摆明了像是骗子！”都说病急乱投医，他可不能在这个时候被人给骗了，无端遭受损失。那不是雪上加霜么！  
“嗯，有头脑，不愧是我看中的小奸商！”一转眼，这家伙的语气又来了个大转弯。  
唯一烦躁地挑高了眉尖，“你快说啊，你到底是谁？为什么能帮助我？你当真能帮我找到夙容？”  
这一次，对方沉默了十来分钟没有说话，急的唯一坐立难安。  
忽然一声“叮铃”响起，界面上弹出一个散发着柔白银辉的对话框，一句特么臭屁的话一个字接着一个字地慢慢浮现了出来：  
“秦唯一宿主，我乃交易器大神——位面交易器的创始人古里埃尔博士是也。”

109、神经质大神的帮助

古里埃尔博士？位面交易器的创始人？！！  
唯一看着这句话有些不敢相信,真的假的,他是怎么勾搭上这位大神的，他怎么一点印象都没有？因为无意中触发了隐藏属性,还让隐藏属性升级了,亦或是对方老早就知道自己的存在，对自己使用交易器的所作所为完全了若指掌，一直在观察他……这次,莫非是好奇心作祟忍不住跳出来和他搭讪了？  
也不太像啊。  
“大神，求抱大腿,求勾搭！”唯一立马转变态度,他可管不了那么多了,决定先说点好话把人给留住，反正嘴巴多抹点蜜自己又不会少二两肉！  
“呵呵，乖！”他还挺得意，也不知道这位古里埃尔博士是多大年纪，是男是女。  
唯一继续发射糖衣炮弹，“您是大神那就好办了，您说有办法那就肯定是有办法！请您帮帮我吧，我真的很担心他的下落，您能找到他的下落？！”  
“嗯……理论上是可以的。”靠，这个时候他还要卖关子，唯一都想要骂街了。  
“那就用用您的理论呗！大神，我诚恳地请求帮我找到他，你说的条件我都可以答应的！”早就豁出去了不是吗？这根本用不着拿到天秤两端衡量。  
古里埃尔博士还是继续用刚才的对话框和他交流，道：“嗯，我对于你的决心还是很满意的，这年头能得到交易器却没有完全依赖于它的宿主，你算的上一个。”  
唯一心说这个节骨眼你说什么废话啊，直接告诉我不行吗？但又不得不配合道：“哦哦，我这人向来比较务实，交易器本来就是免费的，宇宙无限科技联盟公司开发这个东西应该也花费了不少资金和人力吧，我想……总不会一直让我们白用，所以我从来就不认为可以永远拥有它。”  
“嗯，孺子可教，是个脑子明白的孩子。”听古里埃尔这口吻，仿佛像是个长辈。  
“您直接说吧，怎么才能帮我找到夙容？还是说，除了刚才的条件，您还有别的要求？”唯一可不就是着急嘛，老实说一点也不想和他聊天。  
古里埃尔对于他的反应早预料到了，笑道：“不用担心，他安全的很，浑身上下一根头发丝都没少。”  
“真的？！”唯一的眸子瞬时就亮了。  
“他和他的旗舰不过是碰巧在那个时候被卷入时空缝隙了，嗯……现在所在的位面嘛，距离你那儿还是很遥远的。”说到这里，古里埃尔忽然停住，话锋一转：“我能知道他的下落也不容易，需要费一番周折，所以你想从我这里得到消息，自然必须付出代价。”  
“当然，我知道！”唯一被他这种调调折磨的痛苦不堪，“你说什么我就给你什么，绝不还价！”  
古里埃尔却似乎不打算要他的钱了，也不知是故意还是临时起意，换了个条件，但比之前的更难做到，“这样吧，我给你十个位面的范围，夙容就在其中之一的位面上。你们不是爱人么，我给你三次机会，只要你和他心有灵犀，能猜到他在哪个位面上，我就告诉你更加具体详细的坐标。这个买卖你不亏吧？”  
三次机会，从十个里面猜中一个？唯一咬了咬嘴唇，“好，就这么办！”  
这个性情怪异的大神一会儿一个样，这时不答应，又不知道他待会要弄出什么幺蛾子来。赶紧的吧，好歹有三次机会，他猜中的几率还是不低的。  
“很好，那我们立刻准备吧。”古里埃尔说完这句话，对话框就变了，光屏上显示出十个位面名称，是唯一比较熟悉、认识或者从未有过接触的。  
但前段日子他专心开拓新客户的，粗略扫了扫，这十个位面中有一半是他有过接触的。  
仅凭直觉，唯一还真不知道该猜哪个比较好。  
“嗯……这个！”首先，他点中了一个高等位面。因为他和这个位面上的宿主做过生意，那个世界光怪陆离的东西很多，他猜想，会不会也是因为经常有人会穿越过去的缘故。  
很快，古里埃尔发过来结果：“错误！”  
一次机会就这么没了，唯一再做选择时就没那么迅速了，心里有些惶然，感觉思绪也不那么清晰了。  
“到底会是哪个呢，是哪个呢……”这是完全的依靠运气，没有道理可循，没有头绪可找的吗？唯一忽然想到最先开始古里埃尔提出的条件，手指微微一动，选定了第二个位面。  
之所以选择这个位面，是因为唯一知道此位面的宿主很少，才只有两个。但他们是绝对的大财主，就算在他们琰穹帝国也排的上全帝国富翁的前五。  
但古里埃尔依然告诉他：“不对不对！现在，你只剩下最后一次机会了！”  
唯一的掌心里全是冷汗。  
怎么办，怎么办，这次要是猜错了就没有机会了，分明只差一步就能知道夙容的下落，要是在这里失败岂不是太揪心！  
“嗯，最后一次机会，我可以给你多一点时间思考。”古里埃尔还有点人情味，“半个小时吧，半个小时后你必须做出选择。我先去吃点水果……你慢慢来，别着急。”  
唯一没力气敷衍他了，只好淡淡地应了声：“好，知道了。”  
想了半天，他还是不敢选。敲了敲脑门，突然咻的一下站起来，把玩的脏兮兮的小安诺喊过来：“安诺，快点，到爸爸这儿来！”  
小安诺最近喜欢上了玩泥巴，正和溜溜在小森林里头玩的不亦乐乎，听见唯一的呼喊立刻放下手里的泥巴，爬起来拍拍手，还以为有什么好吃的，带着一身的泥巴点子就赶快往外跑。  
“我的天，怎么玩的这么脏！”唯一虽说不介意男孩子脏一点，但安诺也太能折腾了，刚换的的新裤子，火棉的呢，这下已经看不出来原本的白色了。给你准备衣服的拉达斯外公真是要哭了，唯一无奈地想。  
“爸爸，有好好吃的烤鱼吃么？”小安诺还记得上次和爸爸、父亲坐在湖边烤鱼的画面，那味道香喷喷的，溜溜闻着也流哈喇子。  
“今天没有，过两天爸爸给你烤！”唯一给他拍了拍膝盖，掏出手绢把他黑呼呼的小手擦干净，才把他抱过来，让他看交易器界面上的字，“有一个好玩的游戏，你跟爸爸一起玩好吗？”  
小安诺拍拍小手掌，眼睛瞠的大大的，“好啊好啊！”  
唯一引导他看这些位面的名称，道：“这些单词，每一个都代表着一样礼物，不过只有一个单词代表的礼物是最好最珍贵的，你能把这个最好最珍贵的礼物给爸爸找出来吗？”  
小安诺听懂了点点头，单词=礼物嘛，“那我只能选一次吗？”  
唯一笑着捏了捏他的小脸蛋，“真聪明，你只能选一次，所以要仔细地看，仔细地想，然后再选……”  
“那，那……可是我都不认识它们。”不认识要怎么选嘛！  
唯一知道他的词汇量还不够，“没关系的，不认识就不认识，你看着哪个觉得顺眼，觉得喜欢，就选哪个好啦！”  
小安诺捏捏自己的手指头，仰着脑袋看唯一，“那如果我没选到，爸爸不会不高兴哦？”  
唯一在心里叹了口气，倘若真的没选对，那就真是天意了，怨不得谁。  
“不会，你大胆选就是了！”不过，他相信自家儿子有某种自己没有的本事，说不定好运气也是其中一样！让隐藏属性升级的不也是安诺么？！  
“好吧。”小安诺正儿八经地拿手托腮，神色认真地思考起来，过了一会儿把溜溜的尾巴攥在手里像搓毛巾似的揉搓了一把，终于对着一个位面名称伸出了手指头。  
“这个吧，这个单词的几个字母我很喜欢的，好好看的样子！”  
唯一看了看，自己没接触过这个位面，没有可供参考的资料，迟疑了一会儿，点头：“好，就是它了！”  
他握住安诺的手腕，一大一小一起触摸上这个名称。  
片刻，古里埃尔发话来了：“哎哟，没想到啊，还真让你猜到了！”  
在这一刻，唯一感觉自己一颗心简直跟从冰水里捞出来沥干似的，连忙抱住儿子狠狠亲了两口，“乖儿子，太棒了，你选对了！”  
“噢噢，我选对了！那礼物是什么啊爸爸？”小安诺也高兴坏了，箍住唯一的脖子不撒手，亲热地给了他两个回吻。  
“礼物……礼物是你父亲可以提前回家，给你讲无数次的故事！不管你让他讲什么，他都会讲……”唯一揉了揉他的头顶，嘴角高翘，“这个礼物够不够好？”  
“好！我每天都想要父亲快点回家呢！”小安诺低头，鼻尖对鼻尖挨了挨唯一，“那样爸爸也不会总是半夜梦游了。”  
“梦游？”他什么时候梦游了。  
小安诺撅撅嘴巴说：“有一次我晚上醒了去找爸爸，爸爸不在，后来我看见了克里斯叔叔了，是克里斯叔叔告诉我的……不过，爸爸你上那么高的地方梦游，好危险喏。”  
唯一鼻子一酸，“对不起，爸爸以后都不会半夜梦游了。”  
古里埃尔说话算话，十分钟内就把夙容旗舰的详细的坐标发送给了唯一，“他应该是几天前才从时空缝隙进入这个位面的。我保证这个坐标是准确的，但他眼下近况如何，我就没有办法得知了。”  
“太感谢了，这样已经很好了！”唯一感激不尽，有了坐标就等于有了方向，也有了联络上夙容的可能。他想，夙辰和卡诺维一定会有办法的。  
“OK，剩下的事我就帮不上忙了。”古里埃尔发过来一连串的笑脸，怎么看，这些笑脸都颇有几分古怪狡黠，“交易器被你运用的很好，我希望自己创造的东西能最大程度的物尽其用，你完成的不错，所以我才帮你的。”  
原来这才是大神帮助自己的原因？！唯一再次感谢他，厚着脸皮想要求以后保持联系，但古里埃尔一闪身就没了踪影。  
好吧，大神都是这么神龙见首不见尾的。唯一宽慰自己，就当这是一次奇遇吧！正打算登出交易器界面，把夙容的坐标告诉给夙辰，却意外地发现自己账户上的宇宙币金额不对了。  
“怎么会……少了这么多！”他骇然张大嘴巴。  
拉出这个月和上个月的交易记录，计算了一下总金额，唯一的嘴角不自觉地抽抽起来，在心底对古里埃尔博士竖起中指——  
“不是说了不要钱的吗？竟然扣了我三分之二的宇宙币！而且不是先前说的一半，而是三分之二，三分之二啊啊啊啊！”  
唯边抓狂边抱着小安诺离开了空间，既生气又开心地向大殿下寝宫飞奔而去。

110、敌国退兵，夙容归来

有了夙容所在旗舰的详细坐标,将他接回帝国应当是很简单的事,然而事情却没有唯一想象的那么顺利。  
克里斯坐在唯一身边，给睡着的小安诺盖上薄毯,用眼神安慰唯一不要太过着急：“你听夙辰把话说完,眼下正是战况最紧急的时候，许多问题我们都只能从大局着想。”  
唯一沉凝着眼眸，昂着脸,瞪着夙辰等他的解释。  
夙辰这些天忙的焦头烂额，卡诺维制定的计划有不少环节都相当关键,他都得逐一把关,还有皇帝陛下在后方战线的情况,他也要每天关注。刚才，侍从官过来报告说唯一有了夙容的下落，好不容易得空休憩半个小时的他腾一下就从床上跳了起来。  
要说他不在意夙容的踪迹，怎么可能。  
“这个坐标，如果我没有记错，是属于布匿帝国和星尘帝国交界处长期具有争议的一块领域，在这里有个橙红色的星球，过去的领主是布匿帝国的人，但后来不知道为什么投靠了星尘帝国，因此从那天起受到星尘帝国的庇护。但布匿帝国一直坚称这里历来都是他们的领地，不能因为领主投靠他国就白白奉送一颗星球给星尘帝国……所以，十几年来，这一块引致的争端不断。”夙辰尽量给唯一解释明白一些，“这也就是说，夙容如果真的去了这个地方，我们贸然派兵去接他，肯定会制造不小的麻烦。”  
唯一对于这两国的争端多少也了解过，顿时醒悟过来，“我懂了，如果我们派兵去，很容易再次加剧与布匿帝国的摩擦？而且，还会把星尘帝国牵扯进来？！”  
“没错，这一块领域星尘帝国其实是很想要的，不过是这几年分不出精力来解决这个问题，但也是迟早的事。”夙辰知道这颗星球的概况，“何况这个地区有丰富的宇宙矿藏，对于两个帝国来说都很诱人，哪边都不想放弃……这下真是说不好夙容是幸运还是倒霉，这颗星球的领主据说脾气有些古怪，要是他看夙容顺眼说不定会好好招待他，还会主动帮忙送他回来，但如果看不顺眼，那就……”  
“会怎样？”唯一瞬时绷住了背脊。  
“关起来，或者起了杀心都是有可能的……”夙辰放低了嗓音，“不过我相信夙容应该能够应付的来。”  
唯一听了这话则更加担心了，“这么说，他在那里仍然不安全！”  
克里斯抚上的他肩膀，稍微用力压了压，“不如这样，让夙辰他们想办法先依照这个坐标与夙容的旗舰联络，看看能否联络的上！”  
“对，我已经将这件事告诉给卡诺维了。”  
唯一点点头，现在看来也只能如此，“要是能联络上那是最好，如果不能……”  
“旗舰只是被卷入时空缝隙的话，大部分设施不会损坏才对，就怕……他们如今丧失了对旗舰的控制权，那才是麻烦。”夙辰担心的不无道理，进入了人家的领地，就像强龙遇到地头蛇，凡事都要小心为上，不能引起不必要的误会，否则就是无穷无尽的麻烦。  
“那如果没有损坏，夙容早就该在旗舰上发送讯息回来了……”唯一抬手抵住潮湿的额头，他怎么忽视了这一点，“大哥猜测的情况恐怕是真的发生了。”  
“不管怎样，先试试。”夙辰深知这种从喜悦的云端跌落到谷底的感觉有多么令人难受，看了克里斯一眼，克里斯立时会意地转移起话题，“不过，这坐标你是怎么得到的？那些专家费了这么长时间的功夫，都没有进展，还是你厉害啊……”  
唯一苦笑地摇摇头，“我要是厉害就不会只能坐在这里……也不是我的本事，是一个特殊的朋友帮我使用他自己的渠道探查到的。也只是凑巧，他掌握了一种逆天的好东西，但我答应过他，不可以对别人说的。”  
“嗯，明白明白。”克里斯和夙辰也不勉强他说出自己的秘密，只要是对夙容有利的就行。  
卡诺维倒是动作迅速，当晚就传过来消息，说能和旗舰建立讯号通路，但正如夙辰担心的，旗舰上没有办法接受讯息。那头的接受仪器好像是被什么高智能磁场给屏蔽了，发出讯息和接受讯息都不能办到。  
“我看需要星尘帝国插手，才能想办法让夙容回来。”卡诺维摸着下巴低吟，旁边坐着一脸肃容的云柯。看表情，云柯比他更加忧虑几分，毕竟是亲侄子，他听闻这个消息时差点冲动地自己带领几艘战舰过去。三国争端就争端吧，他们本来就得到星尘帝国的帮助了不是吗？！  
“星尘帝国肯借兵给夙容，你觉得有可能是一种信号？”夙辰对于星尘帝国在这几年的军事策略一直非常关注，这次他们愿意借兵，极可能是借机发出一种希望与琰穹帝国合作，一起对抗布匿帝国的重要信号。  
卡诺维自认为还算了解星尘帝国的几位将军，“主战派在星尘帝国依旧是占了上风，加上他们年轻的皇帝陛下生性好战，早年在布匿帝国有过不好的境遇，以他睚眦必报的个性来说，恐怕早就在筹划如何打击布匿帝国的气焰。而且，这些年，布匿帝国对外扩展的步伐太紧密了，从很大程度上危害到了星尘帝国的利益……”  
“好，既然如此，那么干脆一不做二不休，借着夙容这次的事件好好做次文章，说不定能彻底让星尘帝国和我们站在同一阵营上。”夙辰不愧拥有帝国最优秀的政治头脑，才两三句话的功夫就拟定出一个有效的对策。  
卡诺维表示愿意全面配合，“事不宜迟，这件事可以马上着手进行，后方战线作为诱饵已经引起了他们的注意，我估计不出三天，布匿帝国就会调整在第一战场的战略方针。”  
“嗯，父皇也是这么说的。”  
商议完毕，夙辰对于夙容的平安归来又多了一层把握，嘱咐克里斯这几日看紧唯一，“不让他做点什么，我怕他又胡思乱想，年纪毕竟要比我们小上许多，又还要分出精力照顾小安诺，难免情绪起伏比较大……你想想办法，看怎么能让他少操心，多做事。”  
克里斯怀孕之后，一颗心更是向着夙辰，家族里的事大多交给了长辈们，如今俨然成了夙辰的“贤内助”，帮着他处理一些力所能及的事务。  
于是，接下来的几天，唯一除了上学就是和克里斯待在一块，为他解答各种问题。一些孕夫理应知道的知识，他发现克里斯并不太懂，有时候还会犯常识性的错误，不得不对他一遍遍地普及。  
这还不算，克里斯每当吃饭的点还赖在唯一这儿，说要跟他学学厨艺。  
唯一没有法子，不厌其烦地给了做了几顿饭，连带着小安诺进入随身空间烤鱼的机会都没了，还被克里斯旁敲侧击地差点缴械投降说出随身空间的秘密。但也算差不离了，这几天他拿出来给克里斯做营养餐的蔬果也都是出自空间，克里斯也很会装傻，只吃不多话，问的最多的还是孕夫注意事项，以及育儿知识。  
小安诺抱着溜溜坐在唯一的大腿上，盯着克里斯的又大了一圈的肚子，眨巴眨巴眼睛，问：“克里斯叔叔，你的肚子为什么又大了？”  
克里斯笑着摸摸肚子，“因为肚子里的宝宝又长大了一点。”  
“宝宝？什么是宝宝哇？”小安诺从小就被喊名字，倒也不太清楚宝宝的含义。  
唯一用手轻轻掐了把他屁股上的肉，“你克里斯叔叔肚子里藏着一个小弟弟，等他出生之后，就可以陪你玩了。”  
“哦，真的呀？”小安诺开始期待小弟弟的出生，对着克里斯的肚子端详了好半天都不说话，直到唯一和克里斯都以为他要睡着了，听见他鼓着腮帮子说：“我等了好久，小弟弟呢，怎么还不出来？”  
克里斯忍俊不禁，“还有好几个月才能出来呢！”  
“啊，要这么久啊……”小安诺一张兴奋的小脸顿时变了表情，沮丧地扯了扯溜溜的腿，小大人似的叹了口气：“唉，那我只好为难为难，还是和你玩了溜溜！”  
其实他是想说勉为其难，不过这个词掌握的不好，就说岔了。  
溜溜无辜地瞪大眼睛，不太高兴地扭了扭屁股，把尾巴甩到小安诺的鼻子上——坏安诺，有了小弟弟就不要我了咩？！  
唯一和克里斯对视一眼，开怀大笑起来。  
不久之后，第一战场和后方战线同一时间都传来好消息，当即让整个琰穹帝国欢欣沸腾起来——  
布匿帝国突然一夜之间退兵了！  
“退兵？不止是第一战场，还有后方战线，都退兵了？”唯一看着前来通报喜讯的拉达斯，嘴巴微微张开，一时间不知如何表达心底的惊喜。  
太好了，布匿帝国一定感受到了星尘帝国在他们背后施加的压力，唯恐腹背受敌，所以只能决定退兵了！  
拉达斯几乎喜极而泣，“是的，是的！现在皇宫都在说，皇帝陛下过两天就能回来了，想必，少爷也就快回来了！”  
真的能回来了？夙容……真的可以回家了？  
此时此刻的唯一没有被巨大的喜悦给冲昏头脑，在经历了这许多变数和意外之后，相反的，他极力说服自己冷静，理智地看待现在的局面。  
“嗯，那就好。大叔，这几天麻烦你派人把寝宫内外好好打扫一遍吧。”唯一嘴上这么说着，却牵起小安诺回到寝室收拾起东西，“天鹅堡的新开垦那块地不知道怎么样了，我想回去看看，就今天吧……我们后天回来。”  
“可是，可是如果……”如果夙容这个时候回来怎么办？！  
唯一微微勾起嘴角，“没关系，他这个时候回来就是帝国的功臣，第一个要见的必定不是我和安诺，而是盼望胜利已久的凯撒星球的臣民们！我们……在家里等他。”  
拉达斯恍然大悟地笑道：“对对对，在家里等，在家里等好啊，我明白了！”  
小安诺像是感觉到了什么，抱起脚边的溜溜，仰脸问：“爸爸，我们要回天鹅堡么？父亲会去找我们吗？”  
“当然，等你找到从那三层石头房子里出来的办法时，父亲就会出现了。”  
小安诺乖觉地摇晃了下唯一的手，“好，那我们快点走，今天我就在石头房子里觉觉了！”  
两天后的午后，橙黄透亮的日光洒满一地，给唯一纤瘦的身躯镀上了一层淡淡的芒光，黑发被清风吹拂起一个微卷的弧度，恰好遮挡住他的鼻尖和的一侧白皙柔软的耳垂。  
他轻手轻脚走进游戏室，把睡着了的小安诺抱起来，看着他嘴角的口水忍不住笑弯了眼角。  
一转身，手上却陡然轻了——  
一张记忆力里再也清晰不过的脸出现在眼前，那双深蓝而纯粹的眼眸就像一片清凉又温柔的海，一刹那，拍打上了他的心头。

111、星尘帝国的神秘来客

好像是知道父亲离开了自己很久,小安诺被夙容抱在怀里不久就醒了过来,睁着乌溜溜的眼睛，默默地打量着父亲。  
夙容低头,微微扬起嘴角,一手抱着他，一手牵起唯一的手，一家三口终于团圆,周遭的气氛顿时就变得温馨甜美起来。  
回到寝室内，小安诺已经从刚才的迷糊状态彻底清醒,抱住夙容的脖子就不撒手了,一双小腿格外有力地在夙容大腿上蹦跶起来,差点踩到不该踩到的重要部位。唯一没奈何地伸手掐了下他的屁股，小安诺扑扇着眼睫对他嘟嘴：“爸爸，溜溜的屁股也好好摸的……你去掐它嘛！”  
唯一哭笑不得。  
夙容离开的时间的说长不长，说短也不短，但对于他和唯一，是从未有过的分离。说不想念那是假话，回来前千言万语横亘在心口上，如今见了面却是不知从何说起。小安诺就见爸爸和父亲像两个木头人似的静静对望着，目不转睛，也不说话，但脸上的表情十分相近，带着一丝情怯，带着一丝小心翼翼。  
“唯一……”还是夙容先开了口，轻柔的嗓音就像掺了化不开的蜜似的。  
“嗯，我在。”唯一深深呼出一口气，伸出一根手指头在夙容的眉心上戳了戳，“你回来了。”  
“我回来了。”说着，再不迟疑地把人拥入怀里，用最严丝合缝的姿势，让爱人感受到自己稳稳的心跳。  
小安诺早爬到了夙容的后背上，这会儿笑歪了脖子，顺手把跟着他爬上床的溜溜给抓个正着，一把拽起他的尾巴，开心地扯过来扯过去。  
溜溜瞪着泪蒙蒙的眼睛，还不敢反抗，只能忍着疼，可劲地缩屁股。  
当着孩子的面，唯一和夙容交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻，忍耐着内心的激动，又温存了一会儿，才说起这段时间各自的经历。  
“你掉进时空缝隙，到了那颗橙红色的星球，后来发生了什么？”唯一边问，边伸手拉扯夙容的衣服，往里头看，生怕他受了伤瞒着自己不说。  
夙容赶忙握住他的手，“别紧张，我没有受伤。只是刚下旗舰那会儿，跟那里的领主发生了一点冲突。”  
“冲突？那就是打架了，你们用激光枪了？”这更严重，唯一继续埋头，瞪大眼睛在夙容身上瞅，别是枪眼子已经好了，这会儿看不出来了吧。  
夙容没法子，干脆用胳膊把他固定在自己胸前口，“你安心听我说。冲突是冲突，不过只是很小的冲突，我觉着他们也没有恶意，不然在我的旗舰进入之前就会发出红色警告。他允许我们进入，在我们降落时试探一二也实属正常。我们彼此都控制着没有开枪，只是有情绪激动的属下打了起来，好在后来我说清楚了出现在那里的原因，领主阿勒斯以亲自派人看管旗舰为条件，答应让我们在哪里住几天稍事休整。”  
怪不得旗舰上没能接受到讯息，“然后呢？”  
“那个领主性格有点奇怪，自称这颗星球不属于任何一个帝国，所以对于我的到来并不太在意。我提出要他们帮忙，他说没有问题，但需要我提供钱财或者其他值钱的东西。”夙容想到当时的窘况还觉得丢人，“可他不要宇宙币，我们当时又没有他需要的金子，只有旗舰上仅剩的一点食物和水。这位领主大人自然是看不上，转眼就变脸生气了，把我们给关了起来。”  
“啊？不是吧……”哪个阿什么的斯什么人啊，也太任意妄为了。  
“关了三四天，他又来找我，问我身上是不是真的没有贵重的东西可以和他做交易。”夙容笑：“我想来想去，想到你偷偷往我行李里塞的那些古怪的药剂瓶子了，就问他要不要魔法药剂……”  
唯一的眼角抽了抽，“你其实应该把那瓶可以变人为青蛙的药剂泼他身上，要挟他帮助你们补充能源，把你们送回来。”  
“我当时没有想到啊。”夙容摊摊手，“不过走运的是，他很中意那些魔法药剂，让我全部送给他，他答应不伤害我和属下所有人的性命。”  
“可他也没有帮忙啊？”唯一撇嘴，这领主，也是个黑心的。  
“但已经不错了，我们至少赢得了时间。而且几天之后，星尘帝国就派人过来与他交涉了。”夙容说到这里停顿了一下，目光久久停留在唯一的鼻子上，“接着，意外地遇到了一个很特别的人。”  
“很特别的人，谁啊？”唯一发现夙容的神态变得有些踌躇起来，狐疑地拧起眉头。  
夙容清了清嗓子，低声道：“你肯定想不到。”  
“既然我想不到，你就告诉我啊……”听故事最怕猜谜，唯一的好奇心早被勾起来了。只要别是什么看上我家男人的女人或者男人就好。  
“星尘帝国派来的使者，和阿勒斯挺相熟的样子，两人看起来不像是第一次见面……但他们对于彼此的身份却又像是当时才知道的。”夙容描述起当日的情形，说的比较简略，直接跳过了一些细节说到关键的地方，“我当时没有多加注意，想等他们寒暄完了之后再说正事，直到听到阿勒斯称呼他为利亚斯韦德，惊了一跳。”  
“利亚斯韦德？……利亚斯韦德？”唯一对这个名字不算很熟悉，但是听说过，而且是多次从凯瑟琳的嘴里听说过。  
夙容用手背蹭了蹭唯一呆愣的脸颊，“在你找到母亲之后，我又遇见了你父亲，这真是太巧了不是吗？却也是天大的好运。”  
唯一不晓得该如何反应，心里的感觉怪怪的，甚至是茫然的。半晌，轻叹道：“他是个什么样的人我从来没想过，本以为能找回凯瑟琳就够幸运的了，现在又……这真是，真是……”  
不过利亚斯韦德不是布匿帝国的人吗？怎么又成了星尘帝国派往橙红色星球的使者？  
夙容就知道唯一会这么问，“利亚斯韦德当年和凯瑟琳分别被卷入不同的时空缝隙，凯瑟琳去到特殊位面，被困这么多年。而利亚斯韦德的境遇也算不上多好，他去到的地方属于星尘帝国的领地，不过却去到一颗极其贫瘠的小星球，在很长一段时间里都过的相当糟糕，甚至早不保夕，饭都吃不饱。没有钱，自然别想离开。  
但要在星尘帝国熬出头有一个最快捷径，那就是参军，为生计所迫他只好参军，好在他参军后便一路顺风顺水，在军队里逐渐混出了名堂。不过，一旦参军，他也身不由己了，星尘帝国的军纪很严，因为有个军人出身的铁腕皇帝，所以……利亚斯韦德这么多年也没能抽身回到琰穹帝国找寻凯瑟琳和你。当然，这也只是他的一面之词，信不信在你，还有，他遇到的周折也不止我知道的这些，很多事他还没来得及对我说。”  
“你和他一见面就提到我了？”  
“不是，那样太突兀了，也显得我的目的性太明确。”夙容知道利亚斯韦德是星尘帝国使者后心就放在了肚子里，知道自己必然能够说服他站在琰穹帝国这边，回去是迟早的事，也就不那么着急了。他花了好几天与他熟悉，又从两国的军事策略入手博得了对方的好感，才找了个机会“不小心”在他面前泄露了唯一和小安诺的全息影像录像。  
这果然是夙容的作风，唯一点头笑道：“原来如此，那我……和他长得像吗？”  
“鼻子尤其像，还有笑起来时候的右侧眉梢上扬的弧度都会高一点。而且你也很像凯瑟琳啊，他如何能认不出来？”夙容点了点他的鼻子。  
“哦，然后他就无条件答应帮助你了？”  
“哪里，我们打了一架。”夙容轻描淡写地打算把这件事给带过去，不料被唯一敏锐地听出了问题，“为什么打架？他这算什么，还没见到我就先对你动手？”  
夙容对于唯一对自己的维护很是受用，眉眼含笑道：“在当时，我们是以军人的身份相对，想要别人认可自己，这其实是最好的办法。我倒觉得很好，总比他对我打破沙锅问到底强太多。”  
“那你们谁赢了？”唯一紧张道。  
夙容抬起他的下巴，“你说呢……抱歉，对你父亲我可没有手下留情。”  
唯一心说我是怕你输了，旋即笑出声来：“很好，这下他知道我的眼光有多好了。”  
两个大人说话的时间太久，小安诺无形之中被冷落了，此时正一脸可怜兮兮地瞪着眼，一只手揪着溜溜头顶上的毛，犹豫了一下，晃悠悠地从夙容背上爬下来，一屁股坐在他俩之间，屁股往前使劲挪啊挪——我要挤进来啦！讨厌，爸爸和父亲都不跟我玩！  
夙容慌忙把他抱起来，“乖，父亲回来了，带你去空间钓鱼好不好？”  
“要烤鱼，烤鱼！”小安诺举起小手。  
二话不说，小王子的要求必须应允，一家三口瞬时遁入了空间，直到这天夜幕降临才出来。  
拉达斯来的也正是时候，报告说，有星尘帝国的客人来访。  
唯一疑惑地看着夙容，“难道，利亚斯韦德跟着你一起回来了？！”  
“嗯，我刚才忘了说。”夙容立刻吩咐拉达斯请客人去会客厅，转头就见唯一放下小安诺蹲在衣柜前扒拉衣服，“第一次见面，嗯……该穿什么好呢？不过我是不是不该表现的这么重视他，他可是个不称职的父亲！”唯一矛盾地自言自语。  
“你随意点就好。”夙容摇摇头，知道唯一还是有些紧张的，只好走上前帮他一起找。  
这头，两人还在找衣服，换衣服。  
那头，会客厅里的穿着银白色星尘帝国军服的中年男人正四肢僵硬地端坐在单人沙发上，目不斜视地盯着大门。  
在他的身边，一个亚麻色短发的小男孩则一脸严肃地打量着四周的布置。他看了看面前的茶水，不怎么感兴趣，不一会儿便从沙发上跳下来，走到门口往外张看。  
就见这孩子四五岁光景，清白俊秀，一对金黄色的眼瞳镶嵌在略显狭长的眼眶里。嘴唇与同龄的孩子比起来有些微薄，耳垂丰厚，前额饱满，眼睫黑长，长了张极有福气的脸。不过因为年岁小，出众的面容和他那过于静肃的表情着实不符，但让人看着却又感觉格外有趣。  
小安诺头顶着溜溜穿着拖鞋，从外头笑嘻嘻跑过来，刚好在门口停下，和这个小男孩面对面碰了个正着。  
于是，两个小帅哥你看看我，我看看你，不约而同眨巴眨巴眼。  
“你是谁？”他们指着对方的鼻子，异口同声地问。

作者有话要说：有人猜中唯一他爹，但没猜中另外一个，哦嘻嘻！

112、小王子和小太子之初见

夙容和唯一施施然到来时,看到的就是两个个头相差了一个脑袋,表情一致那么一板一眼的，相互瞪视的小家伙,其中一个的气势稍弱,大约是因为脑袋上趴着一只毛茸茸宠物的关系，就是他们的宝贝小王子安诺。  
“那个孩子是谁？”唯一指着安诺对面的小男孩。  
夙容饶有兴致地看了一阵，才道：“是利亚斯韦德护送来的星尘帝国的太子。”在唯一还没有肯定利亚斯韦德的身份之前,他仍然会直呼他的名字。  
“啊？”唯一有些惊讶，星尘帝国的太子,这么小的太子喔？而且,这位太子殿下跟着过来干什么的？  
夙容站在唯一身后一点,压低了声音解释：“好像是小太子自己偷溜到利亚斯韦德的战舰里头玩，结果就跟着过来了。星尘帝国的皇帝和皇夫发现他偷跑了也没派人过来接，直接嘱托利亚斯韦德好好照顾着。我见过他好几次了，这个小家伙自己的主意大的很，听说利亚斯韦德要来这里，也不回国了，非要跟着一起，说要到其他国家见识见识。”  
“看他的样子，还没到五岁吧……”这么小就会自己从皇宫偷跑了，唯一是更加惊讶了。  
“刚刚四岁半的样子。”夙容说到这里顿了顿，因为这位小太子殿下抬起头朝他们看了过来，身体略微错开一点，让自己不被安诺给挡住。  
唯一心道嚯嚯，真是人小鬼大，这位小太子看起来很不一般啊。  
他立刻上前，态度温和地和他打起招呼，“你好啊星尘帝国的太子，请问，我应该怎么称呼你呀？”毕竟是个孩子，自己的语气也不好太成人化了。  
小安诺见爸爸和父亲来了，也不瞪人了，马上做乖巧状，站在唯一身边，够上他的手。  
不愧是星尘帝国的太子，虽然才四岁半，回答话来也颇有派头。  
就见他抬手行了个标准的帝国礼节，将右手平举至锁骨，五指并拢在心口上轻轻一碰，低头弯腰，然后直起腰来仰脸对唯一道：“您好，我是星尘帝国的太子，今年四岁半了，我叫达尔西！”  
夙容暗暗对唯一挑眉——看吧，是真的接受过册封的太子喔。  
小安诺则是好奇地盯着达尔西，他刚才行礼的样子好帅气哦，他这身衣服也好好看喏！  
达尔西可不像小安诺居家模样，穿着宽松柔软的蚕丝睡袍，踩着拖鞋就就跑了出来，而是郑重其事地穿着一套白色小礼服，肩膀处有特别设计的一道弧形披肩，红与白的帝国国旗条纹，从肩头搭下来，直至腰部，被熨烫的一条褶皱都没有。  
亚米色的头发看起来很是柔软，却也被梳理的一丝不苟，半根翘起的毛发都没有。再看小安诺，他耳朵后头的黑发，有七八根都往外翘着，只要他跑起来，它们就跟着一抖一抖的。  
唯一不由得把自家儿子和人家太子比了比，摇了摇头，算了，安诺还是这个样子就好，多可爱！小孩子就该有小孩子的样子嘛！  
夙容和达尔西也寒暄几句，两大人两小孩才坐到了会客厅里。  
把小安诺抱到达尔西所在的沙发上坐好，让俩小孩自己玩去，唯一和对面的中年男人对视两眼，互相打量起来。  
“先自我介绍一下，我是利亚斯韦德，过去是布匿帝国的普通国民，现在是星尘帝国的中将。”利亚斯韦德看着一脸平静，实际上心里翻江倒海。他和妻子儿子一别就是将近十九年，有生之年能见到儿子，却是在他即将成年的时候。作为一个父亲，他错过了自己孩子最珍贵的成长时光，这是他这辈子怎么也抹不去的遗憾。  
唯一的心情也是难以言说的复杂，利亚斯韦德，在嘴巴里念叨个十几遍，仍然听着陌生。然而，在他看到这个男人的脸时，不得不承认，他应当就是自己的亲生父亲。这种情形，就像是看到十几年后另一个版本的自己，嗯……怎么说呢，一个有阅历的、苍老的、特么具有男子气概的自己。  
往下瞅瞅，他肯定是有腹肌的吧，还是有六块的那种。  
“唯一，我能这样称呼你吗？”利亚斯韦德见唯一长久不说话，神色显得有些惶然。  
唯一这才回过神，轻轻点头：“可以。我想……你或许很希望知道凯瑟琳的下落。”  
“我听二殿下说过了，凯瑟琳在特殊位面暂时还不能离开，但我相信不用多久……我们就会重逢。”一家人终于可以团圆，这样的喜事足以盖过利亚斯韦德这么多年来得到的所有表彰，因而显得十分激动。但为了不在人前失礼，他极力控制着自己的情绪，没有冲动的冲过来拥抱唯一。  
唯一倒是看出来他的想法，一瞬间想通了许多事情，打算把这份喜悦再往后推移一段时间。他神态自然地勾起嘴角笑了笑：“那么，你愿意在凯撒星球多停留两个星期吗？”  
利亚斯韦德讶异了片刻，转瞬明白过来，差点从沙发上蹦起来，“好！再多留多长时间都没问题，我已经把这件事对皇帝陛下说明过了，他已经恩准我多停留一些时日了！”  
“嗯，那就好。希望不会耽误你的公事，这段时间就让夙容安排你住在皇宫吧。”唯一对于星尘帝国现在不止一点好奇，再则他和利亚斯韦德也需要时间熟络，这样安排对于两国联盟也是有利的。  
“当然。”一挥手，夙容身后的拉达斯会意地退出门口，赶紧准备房间去了。从刚才落座，夙容始终将一只手搭在唯一的肩头上，俨然一家之主的地位自居，尽管是陪坐，也没有让利亚斯韦德忽略自己的存在。  
这厢，两位家长在平平淡淡的认亲。  
那厢，小安诺和达尔西展开了一段对于他们来说也算得上极有纪念价值的对话。  
“你是从很远很远的地方来的吗？”安诺还小，还什么机会见到同龄的孩子。又被养在皇宫，只有溜溜一个玩伴，所以对于突然出现的达尔西表现的有些莫名亲近。  
同样，达尔西从小接受军事化教育，小小年纪玩的时间却很少，正是需要朋友的年纪，也不讨厌和小安诺说话。  
“嗯，我是从星尘帝国来的，很远。”  
“你为什么会来我们这里呢？”每个小孩子肚子里都藏着十万个为什么。  
“想来就来了呗。”达尔西其实没仔细想过这个问题。  
“哦，那你为什么比我高？”  
“因为我比你岁数大啊，对了你几岁了，叫什么名字？”  
“我有一岁半了呢，爸爸和父亲都叫我安诺！”小安诺觉得他已经很大了。  
“我四岁半了，比你大三岁哦！”  
“比我大所以就一定会比我长得高吗？”  
“这个，也不一定。不过就算过几年，我也肯定比你长得高的……”达尔西自信自己将来会长到他那位威风凛凛的父皇那么高。  
“哦，那好吧。”小安诺对自己身高看似也没有那么执着，想了想又问：  
“嗯……那你们那儿有天鹅吗？”  
“天鹅是什么东西。”  
“很好看，很白，会飞高高的……”小安诺把溜溜举高，呼啦一下向天上抛起，又伸手接住，“天鹅有翅膀，会飞的！”  
“哦，就是会飞的动物嘛。”达尔西从口袋里拿出一根哨子模样的东西，告诉他：“我也有一只会飞的动物，它也有翅膀，不过现在还没有长大，不能飞的很高。”  
“真的吗？”小安诺对于自己老是抓不住天鹅其实很怨念，“它在哪儿呢？”  
达尔西仰着头想了想，貌似利亚斯韦德把它锁在笼子里了吧，锁在笼子里怎么给安诺看呢？这可真是个难题。  
不过，作为星尘帝国的太子，他岂会被这点事情难倒，过了一会儿伸手把小安诺拉起来，“我们出去，我带你去看它，它再长几年，就能给我骑了！”  
小安诺眼睛亮闪闪，还能骑哦？！自己要不要把达尔西的宠物给拐过来啊，溜溜一个人很寂寞嘛！想着，捏了捏溜溜的尾巴，警告它好好在自己脑袋上趴着，不要乱动。  
利亚斯韦德和达尔西的行李早就被送到了皇宫，达尔西依稀记得它们被放在了哪里。  
他的记忆里很好，只要走过一遍的路就能记住，拐弯、走廊都难不住他，于是拉着小安诺在皇宫里穿梭起来，一点都不费劲，好像这里和星尘帝国的皇宫一个构造似的。  
两个小家伙身后，有几个人鬼祟地跟着，但不是什么坏人，而是夙容刚才瞥见他们出门，派出来的侍从官。让他们远远地跟着就好，不要上前打扰俩孩子玩耍。  
达尔西准确地找到了地方，让安诺跟着自己进门，把身后的侍从官给关在了外头。  
“就是这里啊，它躲在这里吗？”小安诺看着这间房子觉得有点眼熟，他躲猫猫的时候藏过的呀。  
达尔西在行李堆里翻翻找找一通，总算找到了那个圆柱形的金属笼子，提溜出来，放在了安诺的脚下。  
“你要把它从这里头变出来么？”  
达尔西酷酷地笑了笑：“我待会打开笼子，吹响哨子，它自己就会飞出来的。”  
“噢噢，那快点让它出来吧！”小安诺亟不可待地想要看这个新奇的小动物，在他头顶上趴着的溜溜有些不高兴地扭转身子，把屁股搁在了他的额头上。  
达尔西蹲下来，伸手轻轻在笼子上一碰，只听“嚓嚓”一声，锁头被他手腕上的触发器打开了。这个触发器，也只有他一个人有的。  
“你往旁边站远一点。”达尔西怕小安诺被撞到了。  
安诺听话地往旁边移出两步。  
随即，达尔西把哨子放在唇边，用力吹响——瞬时，一阵扑腾的声响在笼子里响起，锵锵锵，笼子门被一道蛮力冲撞开，从里头飞出来一只浑身布满了蓝鳞的生物，它的尾巴顶端尖尖的有一块坚硬些的菱形骨头，肚皮圆乎乎的，四肢短小而有爪，脖子挺长挺长，脑袋不大不小的，嘴巴看起来较短，但很可爱，一双眼睛圆溜溜的特别大，盯着人看时就像会溢出水来。  
小安诺兴奋地红着脸拍手，“啊啊啊啊，好可爱！”  
达尔西又吹了一哨子，让它停在了自己的手臂上，笑着对他招手，“你过来摸摸它，它的龙鳞很凉，摸起来很舒服的。”  
“龙鳞？”小安诺歪着脑袋，貌似听爸爸说过有种很大很大的会飞的动物叫龙呀？  
“嗯，这是我的比诺斯蓝龙，是个姑娘，叫蓝妞，不过它才一岁大一点，跟你年纪差不多，距离成年还有好多年，现在就只能飞到天花板这么高……”达尔西比划着，完全没有意识到自己的小坐骑对安诺来说是何种神奇的诱惑。  
小安诺走上前，小心地摸了摸蓝妞的龙鳞，眼睛笑眯眯地拢成一条缝。  
溜溜从他的头顶爬下来，有些敌意地对着蓝妞龇牙咧嘴，尾巴竖立起来，蓝妞倒是脾气好，打着哈欠一副没啥精神地样子扇了扇翅膀，懒洋洋地瞄了它一眼。  
看看这个，看看那个，小安诺很没出息地纠结了：要是我拿溜溜跟达尔西换蓝妞，他会不会同意哪？

作者有话要说：下章就是婚礼了！安诺和达尔西的故事会在番外里有~~~~~我都快写的刹不住笔了

113、结婚吧！！！！

小安诺最终还是没有把心里的话问出口,因为达尔西看起来很喜欢蓝妞的样子,爸爸好像说过，不要跟别人抢玩具,但是交换着玩一玩还是可以的,于是纠结的结果就是，他抱着溜溜冲到达尔西面前，眨巴眨巴眼,一张小脸蛋红润润的凑过去，问：“这是我的溜溜,它也很可爱的,我能把它和你的蓝妞妞换换……玩玩么？”  
在星尘帝国,一个一岁半的娃娃是不可能说话这么流利的，语法还不错，这也是达尔西愿意和小安诺一起玩的原因。还有一点，小安诺不会跟在他后面太子长，太子短的，让达尔西觉得很舒坦。貌似，这个小娃娃真能和自己做朋友哦？  
可他还是犹豫了一下，指着溜溜略带挑剔地问：“溜溜啊也是个姑娘么，我们蓝妞不跟男孩子玩的。”  
小安诺没想到这点，困惑地把溜溜的后腿给扯开，低着头使劲往它的毛里瞅，小嘴嘀咕：“溜溜你是姑娘还是男孩子啊？爸爸好像说过姑娘是没有小鸟鸟的……”  
说着，又把溜溜的后腿给扯开一些。  
溜溜赶紧把脑袋埋进自己的大尾巴里——嘤嘤，好丢脸好丢脸！小主人你太坏了！  
达尔西看到他这样动作粗鲁，忍不住上手帮忙，用一只手摁住溜溜乱动的身子，对他道：“有些小动物小时候的小鸟鸟不明显啦，都没长好，你不能光看这个。”  
嗯，他是星尘帝国的太子，这点常识还是有的。论学识，一定比小安诺丰富！  
“啊？那怎么办啊，我不知道溜溜是姑娘还是男孩子呢……”小安诺眉头打成一个结，“要不，你等着我哦，我回去问问爸爸。”  
别看达尔西年纪小，还挺怕麻烦，尤其怕大人来插手他的事情，赶紧拦住他，踟蹰了一会说：“没关系啦，我让蓝妞跟你玩吧，溜溜这么小，看着也不像能欺负它的样子。”  
“嗯嗯，我们溜溜跟我一样好乖好乖的。”小安诺把溜溜抱起来，献宝似的往达尔西怀里一塞。然后，眼睛亮闪闪地对着打瞌睡的蓝妞妞伸出一双小手。  
作为一只幼龙，蓝妞被养的很好，个头虽然小，但身上的肉蛮多的，看起来轻实际上有些沉。它对于眼前这个笑眯眯的小娃娃也很好奇，先探出脑袋闻了闻他的手指，微微扑扇起翅膀，抬起肥墩墩的下肢跳了两下，嘴巴里发出“嗷兮兮……嗷兮兮”的叫声。  
达尔西听到这个声音就笑了，用指头弹了蓝妞露在外面的小屁股一下，对小安诺说：“真难得，蓝妞平时不搭理别人的，但看起来她不讨厌你。”  
俩小孩子就在这间不太明亮的房间里，跟二萌二萌的溜溜和帅萌帅萌的蓝妞玩开了。  
房间外头，几个侍从官你看看我，我看看你，捂住饿的咕咕叫的肚子，认命地继续守着。  
小孩子的友谊可以从打架开始，也可以从分享玩具或者一块玩游戏开始。每天打打闹闹，早上打的天昏地暗晚上却又好的要睡一张床都是再正常不过的，但小安诺和达尔西却有点不同，他们这晚上玩的可开心了，但第二天一大早就不知道为什么闹翻了，唯一就见自家儿子气呼呼地鼓着腮帮子从自己的小床上爬起来，把溜溜跟枕头似的抱在怀里，往床沿上一坐，好半天不说话也不动。  
“怎么了这是？达尔西欺负你了？！”唯一又觉得不可能，达尔西那孩子看起来很懂事，再说，他儿子也不是那么好欺负的。从出生到现在，皇宫里的侍从官、侍女官都被这小家伙的恶作剧整的现在看见他出现就腿肚子转筋。  
小安诺嘴巴一撇，眼眶里瞬时涌起一层透亮的水雾，“呜……爸爸，达尔西说，说……”  
“他说什么了？”哎哟，儿子这回是真的哭了，眼角有泪水啊！唯一心疼地赶紧抱过来放在自己膝盖上，柔声细问。  
“达尔西说，他说……他说，我不是什么小王子。”小安诺的表情看起来极其沮丧，挂着泪珠的脸蛋显得那么可怜。  
“什么？！”唯一惊讶之余生气了，生气之余无奈了，孩子就是孩子，达尔西就算是太子也才多大，这话说的多容易引起歧义啊，难怪儿子会哭，“他为什么会这么说？”  
“他说，他说……爸爸和父亲没有结婚，所以……所以我就不是真正的小王子。”小安诺把达尔西的话重复地清清楚楚，抱紧唯一的胳膊，仰起脸，“爸爸，我真的不是小王子么？”  
“这个，你当然是小王子了！”唯一无力望天，这位小太子真是太能惹事了。  
小安诺不满意地撅嘴，“那，那……你和父亲为什么不结婚呢？”  
唯一心说，那是因为你亲爱的爸爸我还没成年！  
不过，皇帝陛下不是颁布了帝国令，说只要战争结束夙容凯旋而归，不论唯一是否到了成年的年纪，就允许他们立时完婚吗？  
想了想，脸色顿时潮红起来。  
他低头看着一脸难过的儿子，尴尬地咳嗽一声：“我和你父亲马上就会结婚的。”  
“真的吗？”小安诺听见这话，立马变脸啦，什么沮丧、难过、忧虑的神态全都消失无踪，一对眼眸蓝湛湛亮晶晶的，好像雨后天晴时候那么清澈的海水。  
唯一忽然有种被儿子忽悠了的诡谲错觉。  
但答应都答应了，不好反悔，再说，让小安诺担心自己不是小王子的这种话，他不想再听见第二次了。  
于是，让唯一头痛的问题一样接着一样的来了。  
首先他找到克里斯说明了自己的想法，克里斯一脸欣喜地恭喜他，抓住他的手往自己书房里带，给他从光脑上找出好几套皇室婚礼方案，摆在他面前让他挑选，“本来，我和夙辰打算和你们两个一起举办婚礼的，但现在我的身子又不方便，所以只好等等。小安诺都这么大了，你和夙容是该结婚了，嗯，你来看看，喜欢什么颜色？婚礼想要哪种主题，你有多少宾客要请？”  
唯一有些迷惘地看着他，“就一个简单的仪式不就好了，这些……也太麻烦了吧。”  
克里斯在他肩膀上一拍，笑道：“一辈子就一次，怎么能不办的隆重些？再说，夙容的身份摆在那里，这婚礼可是全帝国的臣民都会看到的。”  
也就是说他想象中两个人面对面发出誓言，然后交换戒指的简单婚礼是不能实现了？唯一扶住自己的额头，完蛋，搬起石头砸自己的脚！  
“我也知道你忙，不如这样，要是信得过我，你就把婚礼交给我全权安排吧，你只要把你的要求告诉我就好了。”战争结束了，克里斯也就不用再兼职做夙辰的秘书了，目前也闲了下来。  
唯一暗暗点头，克里斯真是越来越像个合格的大嫂了，不错不错。  
跟着，两人就一些细节展开了商讨，就听见唯一反对的声音连接不断地响起：“这个不要，好繁琐！”“这个也不行，太艳俗！”“老天，这种东西是谁想出来的？”“不要不要，我才不要绕城一圈游行呢，像傻子似的被人参观……”  
等到夙辰和夙容碰巧一起过来开兄弟之间的私密会议时，正好听到克里斯逼着唯一选择礼服的样式，“宝石怎么能少？这是结婚哎结婚，那天你头上不戴宝石你要戴什么？鲜花么？！”  
夙容站在门口，定住了。  
夙辰反应倒是快，很快明白过来这两个在商量什么，勾起意味深长的笑，立刻把愣神的夙容拉走。  
“不是我说你，婚礼的事你应该多上点心才对，唯一等这天一定等很久了，你却没有想到？！”夙辰提醒他，“有帝国令在，你们什么也不用担心，这场婚礼必然是合法的。”  
夙容有些自责地摇了摇头，“是我的错，最近都忙糊涂了。”  
这样一来，心怀愧疚的夙容有心将婚礼办的更好一些，私下里找到克里斯，看了看唯一的那些要求和希望删除的繁琐项目，觉着还是自己亲自操办起来为好，因为有些地方很明显唯一为了省却克里斯的麻烦，没有说出真实想法，让夙容愈发觉得唯一在极力迁就自己。  
“怎么，你打算亲自来？”克里斯微眯着眼。  
“嗯，毕竟我是最了解他的人。”夙容起初也是希望能尽量给唯一一个他期望中的婚礼，索性把公务全都赖给了夙辰，私下里找皇帝陛下敲定了婚礼的时间，便风风火火地展开了一系列的筹备。  
唯一那边，还是克里斯对他说的那套，让他什么也不用管，只用提要求，等着那天穿好结婚礼服，乖乖接受他们的摆布就对了！  
唯一三分惆怅七分期待地看着自己的礼服图样，就禁不住想要叹气：开什么玩笑，腰带上镶嵌宝石也就罢了，他觉得还算美观，但领口上的碎钻和红宝石是怎么回事，太累赘了好不好！还有皇室婚礼历来都有让一对新人佩戴相应的制式王冠的习俗，那得多沉，他的脖子会不断掉？！  
小安诺趴在他的膝盖上，瞪大双眸看着这张样图，却觉得很喜欢，小手拍的啪啪响，“爸爸爸爸，这件衣服好漂漂哟！”  
“你喜欢？”唯一就纳闷了，小孩子怎么都喜欢这些颜色绚烂、能闪瞎人眼睛的东西。  
“嗯嗯，好看！”比达尔西的那些衣服都要好看的。  
既然儿子喜欢，唯一显然没有立场反对了，只好试着调整自己的心态，决定在婚礼之前赶快适应一下这种典型的琰穹帝国皇室风格的礼服。每天都对着图样看上好长时间，边看边对自己做心里暗示：美的有些华丽，但不丑，真心不丑！  
就这样，唯一以为自己瞒着夙容，夙容刻意瞒着唯一，婚礼进入了倒计时阶段。  
这天，唯一醒来的特别早，明明昨晚上没有学习，小安诺也早早睡觉没有吵闹，他应该一觉睡到日晒三竿才对。可也不知道是怎么了，他清晨醒来时就感觉心神不宁，睁开眼一看，身边空荡荡的，夙容不知道去了哪里，寝宫内外都不见他人。  
他把拉达斯叫来询问，拉达斯也佯装不知道，只说夙容抱着小安诺去皇帝陛下那里了，让唯一也赶紧换衣服过去，似乎是下午要和星辰帝国的那位小太子一起参加什么宴会。  
“时间还早，我不用这么早就换衣服吧？”唯一看着拉达斯捧在自己面前的礼服，有些发懵，不过这套礼物的颜色和款式他实在喜欢，纯白的火棉衬里，带一点仿丝绒的白色面料，摸起来柔顺细腻，显得矜贵高雅，不落俗套。剪裁是极其贴身，腰线的细节处理的很有新意，不是对称的，而是特意在左侧留出一个拉长的弧度，做出了一点波浪褶皱的感觉，使得左侧衣摆更具有流线型的美感。同时，让这套礼服给人的整体感觉不拘谨、不呆板，很别致。  
一看就知道是出自夙容的亲手设计。  
而且，礼服上没有过多地镶嵌宝石，这是让唯一最满意的。只有几颗碎钻点缀在袖口和领口，两侧的裤缝上倒是镶嵌了不少蓝水晶和蓝宝石。  
蓝色是夙容瞳孔的颜色，唯一自然非常喜欢，把礼服拿在手上就不舍得放下来。加上拉达斯催促，他略微踌躇了一会就换上了。  
随即，有专门的美发师过来给唯一整理了头发，做了个清爽利落的造型，很符合他的年纪，还使得他整个人的气质更加恬淡温煦，清俊可人。  
本来说是下午，可拉达斯一等他装扮得当，就慌忙把它送上了白色米迦勒，说已经设定好线路程序，让你安稳坐着，待会就知道会到哪了。  
唯一就这么一头雾水地出发了，路程着实不长，十来分钟米迦勒就减速了。还没等他觉察到周围的气氛有什么不同，头刚探出去，就因为眼前的景象怔住了。  
只见两座白色的大型战舰伸张开各自宛如巨大羽翼的战机平台，连成一体，悬浮在空中，空旷而雄伟。平台中央，一条玫瑰红的地毯笔直地从对面延伸过来，平铺在他脚下。四周，却是空无一人一物的。  
唯一双脚落在地毯上，踩着柔软的步子，有些不确定地想，这是给他走的？  
正在犹疑之际，地毯上迎面跑过来一个小小的身影，直朝他扑过来。原来是小安诺一身红色正装的冲了过来，跟个喜娃娃似的，抱住他的腿，仰面对着他笑：“爸爸，快点快点！”  
“做什么呢这是？”唯一还在纳闷，丝毫没有觉察出来他和夙容的婚礼已经开始了。  
小安诺拽着他的手埋头就要往前跑，“父亲在前面，爸爸快点！”  
唯一只好立刻跟上，还没等他看清楚不远处夙容的身影，就听见耳畔边呼啦啦响起一阵鸟雀掠过天际，振翅高飞的美妙声响。稍一侧目，果然，有二三十只白天鹅不知道从哪里飞了过来，欢快地扑扇着洁白的翅膀，伸开了颀长脖颈，在他头顶优雅地鸣叫、盘旋。  
再走几步，溜溜拖着毛茸茸的尾巴飞奔过来，嘴巴里衔着一根红绳子，在唯一跟前停下，蹲下，对着他抬起脑袋。  
“给我的？”唯一从它嘴巴里拿起红绳子，溜溜把大尾巴一甩，嗖嗖两下爬上了安诺的肩膀。  
唯一捏着红绳子不知道这是什么意思，一步步继续往前走，发现红绳子另一端应该连着什么东西，而且还不轻。走着走着，四周陆陆续续有人围绕过来，很像是皇宫里的一些抬眼不见低头见的仆人，也有些他并不认识的人，都手拿着鲜花花瓣，笑容满脸地往天空上抛洒。  
这下，他总算是明白过来——  
好你个夙容，瞒着我把婚礼的程序、日期都改了啊！不过，心里甜丝丝的直冒泡泡，那什么……改的好，改的呱呱叫，尤其是把他的结婚礼服给换了，简直太明智了！  
不过，红绳子那头该不会是连着戒指吧？他这么扯下去，会直接把结婚戒指给扯出来？唯一有些遗憾地想，可惜可惜，这个点子地球人早想过了，不稀奇了。  
然而，红绳子那头并不是连着什么戒指。唯一一路沐浴着花瓣雨，笑意羞赧地把红绳子扯到了头，那小安诺的眼神示意下，使劲那么一拉——  
他没有把任何东西拉起来，反而是一股巨大的力量将他瞬间拖拽了下去，人突然就从战机平台的边缘跌了出去。  
“啊——”唯一惊慌失措地感受着这意外失重的感觉，下一秒，却稳稳跌进一个温软的怀抱，一抬眼，就见夙容嘴角噙笑地望着他。  
同样，他身着一套与唯一款式对应的结婚礼服，只是腰线要模糊一点，镶嵌的主宝石不是蓝色的，而是清一色的碎钻。  
再看夙容站着的地方，竟然是一个镂空圆柱形小高台，就在战机平台的底下，颇为隐蔽的位置。两人的脚下完全是空的，这才是真真正正悬浮在半空中，四周都是风，只有一点非常狭小的空间能容纳他们。  
与此同时，战舰上头的一个角落里，小安诺和达尔西凑一块站着，正动作划一地伸长脖子往下探，可惜啥也没看见。  
不过，小安诺还是很高兴的，挨在达尔西的身边对着他的耳朵嘀咕：“你真厉害，这个办法真是太好用了！”什么达尔西说他不是小王子，不好意思，那都是骗爸爸滴。  
达尔西揉了揉耳朵，好奇怪，耳朵突然之间好热哦！  
唯一示意夙容把自己放下来，“我们……要在这里要做什么？”  
“举办仪式啊。”夙容高深莫测地勾起嘴角，扶着他的腰，指了指战舰下方。  
唯一这才发觉，这里是个所有人都能看到却又是所有人无法看清的地方，观礼的宾客原来都在地面上。而战机平台上的人，也都只能看到他们若隐若现的影子。  
此刻，他们二人的存在显得如此亲密，如此密不可分，仿佛预示着这份幸福将由最广阔的天地承载，无论他们今后身在何处，都不会分离。  
终于，在皇帝陛下热情洋溢的贺词下，唯一和夙容几乎面帖着面地交换了戒指。  
在喧闹的欢呼声中，两抹俊逸挺拔的身影近距离地深情对视着，彼此的吻，好似轻云追逐海浪，在海天交接一线的光晕里，渐渐重叠在了一起。

114、团圆

婚礼过后,秦唯一这个名字成为了全帝国人民茶余饭后的最热门议题。  
其中,有关他在夙容出征期间所做的几件利国利民的大事，得到了民众的广泛赞扬,尤其是他自发出资往前线供送补给的举动,赢得了大部分平民的好感。也因为他的举动，帝国的十大食品制造商也不得不大出血了一次，无偿为军队捐赠了总价值超过三亿宇宙币的后备物资。此外,他是孕味沙龙幕后老板，以及新自由之城改造工程的总负责人和倡导者的消息也不胫而走,使得大家对于帝国二皇子的这位主君殿下都推崇备至。  
而后,秦唯一是由一对平民养父母抚养长大的事情的曝光,更加提高了他在平民心目中地位。  
当然，这一系列的舆论焦点，一开始是由夙容的得力秘书艾瑞克一手操纵的。为了引导民众舆论向好的方向发展，在那段时间，夙容每次出席于平民相关的外界活动，都会偕同唯一共同出席。一方面显示出了他们亲密的伴侣关系，一方面也让唯一渐渐在公众面前混个脸熟，充分发挥他天生就具有的亲和力，促进皇室与平民之间拉近关系。  
新式贵族们也力挺夙容和唯一的这些行为，时常跟随在他们身后，表明他们的立场。  
一时之间，秦唯一和夙容的婚礼成为了琰穹帝国最被津津乐道的大事件之一。第二件被大家津津乐道的事，是小王子安诺的出镜。  
夙容和唯一本来并不愿意让安诺过早地暴露在公众面前，但有一次活动是与婴幼儿成长有关的，唯一作为贵客被请上台与孩子们互动，他无意中表现出的标准奶爸的行为举止，让敏锐的媒体和民众一下子就闻风而动。第二天，唯一抱着小安诺的影像照片就出现在了各大主流媒体上，小包子的微笑瞬间萌杀一众帝国孕妇和孕夫们。  
借着这股劲风，夙容干脆有选择性地将唯一未婚先孕的事情一点点透露出去，艾瑞克又亲自捉刀将这对恋人的爱情故事大力渲染了一番，让各大媒体转载。一夜之间，他们的感情经历一跃成为当年最浪漫的爱情童话，引得无数少男少女成为了唯一的支持者和倾慕者，其中还不乏一些盲目崇拜唯一的脑残粉。  
其后，大殿下准主君克里斯怀孕的喜讯在宇宙网上皇室热门八卦中的点击率只排到了第三。  
对于这些翻天覆地的变化，大部分时间还是窝在寝宫里的唯一倒是没有太多的感觉。反正夙容会处理好这些，他每天依旧忙得很，因为到时候给小安诺启蒙了，他最近都在挑选合适儿子的儿童启蒙书籍，学校里的课业又繁重，生意也要抽出时间来盯着，哪里有空去关心外头的民众对自己是个什么看法。  
他充实的小日子还得继续过，夙容比过去更喜欢粘着自己了，儿子也是一样，除此之外，和过去竟也没有太大不同。  
值得一提的是，煞清风那边传来好消息，他肚子里的宝宝出世了！  
他和他的伴侣子君幸运地得到了一对龙凤胎，剖宫产的过程虽说出了点小意外，但好在有惊无险，大人和孩子的身体都还不错。煞清风给儿子起名叫天翔，给女儿起名叫天凤，在唯一听来稍微俗了那么一点，但语义很好，立刻送上祝福小礼物（自家儿子的两个飞吻），恭贺他们。欢欣之余，唯一还不忘把兽人星球的段闵瑄和古鲁夫夫介绍给了他们。他是这么想的，反正他们生的都是双胞胎，小时候多一对玩伴是再好不过的，要是长大后有缘能凑一块岂不正好？  
“但是，交易器不是不能传送活人吗？他们以后要怎么见面？要是真的长大后看对眼了，你要他们做两对触摸不到的恋人啊？这也太残忍了吧……”段闵瑄口没遮拦地胡诌，但说的也都是实话，不禁让唯一满脑袋黑线。  
唯一闷声不吭地想了想，对他道：“以后会发生什么，谁能预料的到。不过我总有种直觉，你担忧的这个问题迟早会得到解决的，就算不能直接传送活人，应该也能有其他替代的办法……”  
段闵瑄纳罕：“你哪儿来的这种自信啊？先前交易器还当机来着……”  
唯一心道那是你没见过大神啊，“反正你等着瞧吧！”  
自从那天古里埃尔博士帮助唯一找到了夙容的坐标，唯一就对这位神出鬼没的交易器大神产生了浓厚的兴趣。他最好奇的当然是古里埃尔的能力和帮助自己的动机。既然是大神，怎么还会愁钱，从他那里扣走宇宙币的行为看起来有些奸诈，但反过来想也挺有些幼稚，难道说这位大神是个内心萝莉外表大叔的奇葩？  
要是自己能够找到大神所在的位面，知道他究竟是个什么人就好了！  
也是凑巧，卡诺维从第一战场回国后，带回来一个神神叨叨的科学狂人，据说是从敌国布匿帝国那边俘虏过来的。这人没什么立场，但也不是什么墙头草两边倒的家伙，他愿意跟着卡诺维回来，完全是因为卡诺维说琰穹帝国能够给他提供充足的资金进行时空之门的实验研究。  
“时空之门？”唯一一听这个，激动地从床上跳起来，扑到他身上，“真的假的，可以穿梭于各个位面的时空之门？！”  
夙容看着他这副样子有点笑不可支，手掌在他的屁股上拍了拍，摸到一块嫩肉捏了捏，“嗯，那人是这么说的，卡诺维原本不大相信，但对方似乎信誓旦旦，他就抱着试一试的态度把他带回来了。”  
“现在实验进行到哪一步了？”唯一实在好奇，他能不能去亲自观摩。  
夙容一看他的表情就知道他在想什么，“说是等有把握了再请我们去看，现在还不行。”  
“哦……”唯一把脑袋靠在夙容的肩头凹陷处，懒洋洋地蹭了蹭，“上次凯瑟琳的试验是成功了，马上营救她的机会就要到了，你说……真的能成功吗？”  
夙容用食指的关节揉蹭他的下巴，“放宽心，利亚斯韦德和你一样期待她的归来。卡诺维已经派出心腹到了指定地点，就在凯瑟琳当年消失的那个地方。假如专家真的计算无误，没有判断上的错误，不出现什么意外，凯瑟琳到时候会和当初被卷入时空缝隙一样，被特殊位面反弹进入这条时空缝隙，回到原点。”  
“但愿事情真的能够顺顺利利，电磁风暴爆发的那个特定峰值如期而至啊……”唯一不是内里行家，所以难免总是担心。总觉得被时空缝隙卷来卷去的，着实危险。  
时间转瞬即逝，他们终于迎来凯瑟琳的回归之日。  
利亚斯韦德一脸肃容地站在唯一身边，眼睛一错不错地盯着奇奇怪怪连接到一起的几个光屏。卡诺维也在场，一改往日凛冽的形象，换了便衣。但却穿了一身与云柯平素风格相近的黑色收腰长袍，从背后远远看过去，唯一还以为自己看到了一位教皇！  
貌似云柯和卡诺维的婚事也近了，看这两人现在相处的架势，云柯似乎成功驾驭住了我们帝国最彪悍的元帅大人？！  
但唯一在听说云柯当日是从卡诺维的旗舰上被抱着回到天使崖，当时整个人还处于昏睡状时，不厚道地笑了。  
时间到时，众人都紧张地屏住呼吸，认真聆听专家的解说。整个过程需要的时间还是挺长的，唯一一个人单独在一个房间里打开交易器，对凯瑟琳传递“开始”的消息后，就只剩下等待了。凯瑟琳需要进入在他们指导下建造的一座发射器内，操作原理唯一只听得懂个大概，总之就是帮助凯瑟琳在电磁风暴爆发时抵达到某个峰值时，触发时空缝隙，让她准确跌入。  
当然，凯瑟琳不能不做任何身体上的防护就跌入时空缝隙，她需要坐在一架坚实的小型宇宙飞船内，然后驶入发射器，才能在指定时间触发至时空缝隙之中。  
凯瑟琳临走前，收起了交易器，因此唯一也无法得知她的状况。心中焦虑难当，也只能默默忍耐，看着时间一点一滴走过，就像是看着一条远不到的河流，等待对岸不知何时能驶来一艘渡轮。  
四个多小时后，传来好消息，卡诺维的心腹部下成功在指定坐标找到了被时空缝隙卷出来的凯瑟琳。  
凯瑟琳在自己的宇宙飞船中状态良好，没有任何不适，他微笑着与唯一通讯，同时也一眼看到了他身后的利亚斯韦德。  
夫妻俩暌违十九年余，今日终能相见，个中滋味难以对外人道。但两人都没有哭，泪水始终在眼眶里来回浮动，彼此静静相望了许久都说不出话来。唯一想，这样也好，喜极而泣的眼泪还是留给真正相拥重逢的那一刻吧！  
可真正等到凯瑟琳出现在他们面前时，看到真人的冲击感，给他们带来的何止是喜悦的泪水。相似的面容，和蔼的笑容，以及那份从岁月沧桑中提炼而出的最珍贵的牵挂与思念，无一不让唯一动容，颤抖的触碰之后，便再也隐忍不下身体本能的悸动，和凯瑟琳与利亚斯韦德紧紧拥抱在一起。  
夙容抱着小安诺安静地站在一旁，表情温煦地看着眼前这一幕，低头对安诺道：“乖儿子，这是你爸爸的爸爸妈妈哟……”  
小安诺还不能很好地理清这样的人际关系，但也好像能够感受的到爸爸身上的喜悦和感动，所以今天一直乖的很，这时也没有想要对抢走自己爸爸的这两个大人吐口水，虽然他们都是自己看见过的。但很快，他知道自己的悲惨生活开始了——  
“啊，安诺，我的小可爱！”凯瑟琳对夙容礼貌地见过礼，就用一张笑脸想要引诱小安诺去到她的怀里。  
可我已经不需要总是要大人抱了呢！小安诺撅撅嘴，不是很情愿让凯瑟琳抱。  
但凯瑟琳太热情，一把就从夙容怀里把想要藏起来的他抱起来，瞬时就对着他的脑门印上一个吻。  
小安诺抬起小手想要抹掉口水，啊啊啊，口水真多哇！达尔西说了，老是被亲的小孩子是长不大的，他可不要长不大呀！  
还没等他擦干净脑门，利亚斯韦德又跟上来，学着凯瑟琳也凑过来，在他嫩嫩的小脸蛋上啄了一口，声响大大的！  
小安诺无语地甩开脸，嘤……这是要哪样嘛……他不要被亲了！他要快点长大啦，不然等达尔西长大了能骑蓝妞了，自己还和溜溜在地上跑呢，多丢人！  
然后完全不知道自己小孙孙澎湃的心里活动的凯瑟琳和利亚斯韦德，此刻完全依然沉浸在天伦之乐中，一下又一下地换着法子亲吻小安诺，仿佛要用口水把他淹没似的，表达着自己无法言语的喜悦。  
夙容本想去解救儿子，但唯一看到二老这样高兴就拦住了他，“算了，就让他们多待一会儿吧。”  
夙容只得对儿子摊摊手——不是父亲不救你哦！  
小安诺扁着嘴看天——达尔西，你快点派蓝妞来救我啊啊啊啊！

115、安诺的逆天异能

凯瑟琳和利亚斯韦德的到来,使我们小王子安诺的生活变得更加丰富多彩。但最近,安诺有些不那么活泼了，脸上的笑容也少了,一开始大家只以为是近来天气炎热的缘故,因为凯撒星球的气候不是很好，一到夏天就不能出门。试想一下刚在好玩年龄的安诺的活动范围忽然变小了，他自然会萎靡不振,提不起精神。  
然而唯一敏感地察觉到，安诺行为反常可能是因为别的原因。  
“乖儿子,告诉爸爸,这几天你为什么不高兴啊？”唯一抱着安诺进了空间,一边往地里播撒新种子，一边状似不经意地和他聊天。  
安诺拖拽着溜溜的尾巴，在田埂上蹲着，也不向往常那样蹦来蹦去了，一双明媚透亮的眼眸也丧失了平素湛蓝色的光彩，终日就停留在幽暗的黑眸上，没有过多的颜色变化。这些都昭示着他的心情不佳。  
“爸爸……我没有不高兴。”嘿，这孩子还学会口不对心了。  
唯一听了这话更加担忧，也蹲下来，看着他的眼睛说：“你的嘴巴都要撅到天上去了，还说自己没有不高兴？”  
“哪有，我才没有撅嘴呢！”安诺不服气地瞪大眼眸，没意识到自己一生气或一不高兴就会习惯性地撅起小嘴。  
唯一看着他这副倔强的样子就觉得好笑，“哦哦，你没撅嘴，嗯，你的嘴巴只是自然卷。”  
“爸爸！”安诺抿了抿嘴，突然轻叹一声：“唉，达尔西说了，男子汉是不应该撅嘴的，只要女孩子才做这么娇气的动作。可是爸爸，什么是娇气啊？”  
唯一恍然大悟，原来症结在走了的星尘帝国的小太子达尔西身上，没想到这么短的日子里，自己儿子会受到他这么大的影响。看来真得给他找几个同龄孩子做朋友了！不问说，安诺肯定是因为达尔西回家去了，好不容易有了个新朋友却突然之间走掉，心情才变得如此糟糕。  
“娇气啊，就是说有的孩子很怕被批评，还怕苦怕累，做一点小事就受不了，娇滴滴的样子，嗯……遇到不如意的事情动不动就撒娇什么的。”唯一给安诺解释清楚，以免他胡思乱想，“我想，达尔西也不是真的觉得你娇气，只是在他们那里撅嘴的女孩子比较多，他看到你也喜欢撅嘴，就忍不住想提醒你一下下！”  
“那我不是娇气的哦！”安诺自认为自己将来也是要做男子汉的，才不能像女孩子，而且达尔西看起来很威风的样子，做什么事都比自己更像个大人，有模有样的，都没有人说他是小孩子不让他做，所以才会介意他说的话。  
再加上达尔西走之前对他说：“我过五年再来看你哟，要是你到时候还总撅着嘴，我就不跟你做朋友了……”成功地把安诺给吓唬住。  
唯一赶紧点头，“当然了，我们安诺小王子又坚强又能干，已经能帮爸爸和父亲的忙了不是吗？”他指了指自己周围的田地，“你忘啦，上次这里的番茄都是谁种的？是你自己种的……那天，你还帮它们除虫来着，你还克服了害怕毛毛虫的坏毛病。”  
安诺的脸上这才有了点笑意，“嗯嗯，我好能干的！”说着，马上兴致勃勃地站起来，提出要给唯一帮忙，“爸爸，那条小河是不是太浅了一点，我去把他挖深点吧？！”他这时想起来，达尔西还说过，男子汉就要做点男人应该做的事，比如帮助爸爸和父亲分担工作什么的。殊不知，在达尔西的世界里，星尘帝国的皇帝和皇夫每次给儿子指派任务，是当真从国务文件中抽出一些文件给他看，不厌其烦地给他讲解，培养他的政治敏感度的，那与安诺做的事情截然不同。  
换句话说，这俩娃娃的教育环境相差十万八千里，达尔西的经验对于安诺而言，根本是完全无用的！  
唯一见他恢复了神采，自然放心，反正空间里的活计只需要几个口头指令就能完成，根本就费力，想了想，嘱咐安诺不要在湖边玩耍，就让他自己折腾去了。  
安诺笑眯眯抱起溜溜，一晃眼，没影了。  
唯一笑着摇摇头，继续播撒他的新种子。眼见克里斯的肚子一天比一天大了，过不了几个月就要果熟蒂落，他要趁着这几日有点空闲，多种点蔬果，多养殖些奶牛、鸡鸭，到时候好给克里斯做营养餐。  
还有，孕味沙龙又开了两处分店，选择在了帝国后方的两颗比较贫穷的星球上，他需要研究一些新的半加工食品，更加低廉更加便于储存的，以后每个月运送一次过去。之所以会选择这两个地方开新的分店，是因为他从夙容那里听说了这两颗星球上孕夫和孕妇的生活状态，心里有了新的想法。在那两颗星球上，平民居多，只有不到百分之一的人是贵族阶层，生活水平处于中等偏下，人口增加速度很慢，许多有运气怀上孩子的家庭通常需要倾家荡产，才能保住一胎，因为当地的医疗制度不够完善，当地的贵族阶层又对此不闻不问，将帝国下达的医疗补贴金据为己有的缘故。  
夙容回到凯撒星球之后，有着手改善这部分恶劣的状况，新选派了执行官过去，革除了一些尸位素餐的贵族老爷。但医疗制度必须重新建立和完善，这需要不短的时间，在这个时候，唯一就想到了把自己的孕味沙龙开过去，不过改了名字，叫做“孕夫与孕妇营养补给站”，经营的模式其实和孕味沙龙其实差不多，免费提供给当地平民他们平时享受不到的服务，但售卖的半加工营养食品更加低廉，甚至可以说开业之初差不多就是半卖半送。  
补给站开业当天，没有多少人光顾，但几天之后情况慢慢好转，当地平民逐渐开始相信补给站宣传的价格和服务是真的，于是越来越多的孕妇和孕夫在闲暇时间都会到店里转转。这一次，唯一幕后老板的身份并没有刻意隐瞒，因为他的这份善举得到了凯撒星球绝大部分平民的支持和赞赏，后来有不少企业愿意出资赞助他的补给站，这使得补给站在此后的几年时间内越开越多，逐渐遍布了琰穹帝国所有生活水平属于中下等的星球。  
而随着空间里的蔬果更大量地被种植、采摘，被运送出去，不知不觉的，绿萌空间从1级升级到了如今的3级。就在空间快要升级到4级时，安诺的两岁生日也要到了。唯一和夙容没有大张旗鼓为他举办生日宴会，只是一家人提前在空间里吃了一顿大餐，过了一天悠然自得的家庭日。然后在皇帝陛下的“威逼”下，还是得在盛大的宴会上出席，在皇室宗亲面前正式露脸，并且举行了将“安诺”这个名字正式登入皇室族谱的册封仪式。  
从此以后，再无人敢质疑安诺的小王子身份。  
但安诺不太喜欢这个册封仪式，整个过程中他都必须死死板板地坐着，礼仪官让他做什么，他就得做什么，于是一整天小脸蛋都绷的紧紧的，一丝笑容也无。  
当天晚上回到寝宫，他就赖着唯一要进空间里用湖水洗澡，足足洗了一个小时才肯出来。唯一用浴巾包裹住他长高了点的小身子，笑道：“嗯，长高了不少，以后也要天天喝牛奶哟！”  
安诺表情认真地仰起脸，“喝牛奶就能长的很高吗？那我每天喝两杯，能跟达尔西长的一样高吗？”要知道，虽然嘴巴上说不在乎，他其实还是十分介意达尔西比自己高的。  
唯一不知道怎么回答他，为了让他继续喝牛奶，只能鼓励他：“嗯，应该会的，你使劲喝就对了！”  
从此，安诺就和空间里的奶牛卯上了。在某段时间里，奶牛们只要一看到安诺靠近，都会自觉地开始分泌乳汁，不等他笑嘻嘻地扑过来！开玩笑，不知道小王子的一双手有多么的辣手催奶呀！  
直到若干年后，安诺才悲催地发现，不管他喝多少牛奶，始终也没能办法摆脱比达尔西矮上一截的宿命！  
又一晃，几个月过去，小闲人安诺也变的忙碌起来。他忙着给快要出生的小堂弟准备婴儿床和新衣服，他自个儿觉得这件事很重要，于是自己主动揽上身，还不准别人跟他抢！唯一和夙容无奈之下，只能让拉达斯在一边看着，手把手教他怎么做。夙容把天鹅堡的火棉花贡献了一部分，唯一偷偷送给了克里斯二十几套蚕丝和绵绸的新生儿内衣，嘱咐他只能在寝宫里给孩子穿。  
克里斯看着手上的这些衣服，颇为感慨地看了夙辰一眼，“啧啧，我们这位弟媳，可真是比百宝箱还好用。”  
夙辰哭笑不得。  
弟媳这个词，呵呵，是云柯某日不小心教给他的。从那天起，唯一和克里斯一见面就“大嫂”“弟媳”地叫个不停，争得脸红脖子粗。不过，夙辰和夙容拉过一次架之后就不管了，在他们看来，这两人简直是乐在其中嘛。  
距离克里斯预产期还剩下一周时，唯一带着安诺在空间里砍树，打算再准备一个和安诺睡过的差不多样子的木头婴儿床。他刚放开安诺的手，小家伙就亟不可待跑走了，信誓旦旦说要自己找一颗最大最好的树，唯一便在湖边等。可是谁知，左等不回来，右等也不回来，唯一就有些发急了，拉开空间管理界面打算给安诺发给消息时，却意外听见了一阵奇怪的响动。  
有点像泥石流，大山崩塌或是洪水暴发的巨大响声，霎时惊得唯一面无血色！  
不过很快安诺出现了，就见他和溜溜一人一头费力拖拽着一根粗壮的木头，从小森林走了出来，头上全是乱糟糟的树叶。搭配起两只的笨拙动作，安诺屁股扭扭，溜溜扭扭屁股，看起来特别的可爱滑稽。  
这时，那巨大的响声也消失了。  
“怎么回事？！”唯一赶快跑过去，接过安诺手里的木头，心里哟嗬一声——好沉！  
仔细一看，这还真是难得的好东西，在河水里浸泡过的紫檀木呀！  
安诺拍拍自己的小脏手，眯起眼睛笑：“爸爸，刚才好奇怪的，我突然觉得眼前闪过一道好漂亮好漂亮的光，然后就看见这根木头在河边躺着了！我啊……就跟溜溜过去找啊找啊，然后……然后……”  
好几个然后过去，唯一也没完全搞明白安诺是怎么找到这根木头的。好半天，他引导安诺从头到尾说了三遍，才总算明白过来：敢情这孩子不知道为什么突然走着走着，就“看见”了这根紫檀木的所在地点，依照这副画面乱找一通，在听见空间里巨大的声响之后，居然真的找到了紫檀木。  
唯一托着下巴想，不是吧，他儿子有特异功能or寻宝天赋？  
为了证实自己的猜想，唯一开始有意识地留意安诺的一举一动，却没有再发现类似的事情发生。但神奇的是，绿萌空间忽然有一天直接跳级到了5级，可把他吓了一大跳，惊喜之余更多的是惊吓和惶然，他还以为空间系统发生了什么故障！结果，询问过安诺才知道，这孩子又做了件出人意料的事。  
“你是说，你‘看见’自己摁下绿萌空间升级到5级的快捷按钮了？所以你就伸手去碰了，然后真的升级了？”唯一惊异不已，空间升级还有快捷按钮这种东西吗？不可置信地又询问了他好几遍，得到的都是一样的答案。  
思前想后，他觉得安诺这项本领搞不好是那种非常逆天的“预见”异能，能在某些特定情况下，能“看到”未来某时刻会发生的事情。但究竟是不是，还需要实施进一步的观察。但不论如何，安诺的这项本领不能让其他人知道。稳妥起见，唯一千叮万嘱，让安诺不要把这样类似的事情告诉给他和夙容之外的任何人。  
但他要不要利用安诺的这项高超的本领，发掘一下他的超级位面交易器还有什么隐藏属性呢？  
面对这个巨大诱惑，唯一陷入了复杂而甜蜜的纠结。

116、这是我们的幸福时代

绿萌空间升级到5级之后,唯一一家三口的小日子过得更加顺遂安逸了。  
所谓5级空间,已经是绿萌空间的最高级别，空间原有的各种功能都升级到了5级。湖泊、良田和小森林都增加到最初大小的五倍,之前只能隐约看到的小山峰现在也都变成了抬眼可见的郁郁青峰,山上有大片的绿色植被，都是空间里独有的珍稀物种，有待唯一逐一发掘它们的特性和功用。  
湖泊的用处也不再仅限于泛舟、钓鱼,在这片碧绿如玉的湖泊中央出现了一座小岛，小岛虽然不大,但却有一眼天然的温泉,具有和小森林精华功能相辅相成的“滋养和恢复”功能,能够帮助受伤的个体在极短的时间内恢复健康。如果是本身就很健康的个体，时不时在温泉里泡上一两个小时，体魄也会得到增强，对于修炼心法也具有很好的效果。如今，夙容得无名心法已经修炼到大师级，让唯一羡慕的牙根痒痒。  
也因为有了这眼温泉，安诺在这样小的年纪也能够修习唯一从古武星球得来的那本秘籍了，温泉大大改善和提高了他的体质，使他比同龄的孩子拥有更好的骨骼韧度和肌体柔韧性，还有身体的灵活性和反应力都相当出色。但由于安诺还在识字，许多字都不认识，唯一只好手把手教他领会秘籍上的口诀，时间一长，他也将秘籍里所有的口诀都记在了心里。本以为这本秘籍只适合小孩子从小开始修炼，但让唯一意想不到的是，他在不知不觉中也获得了裨益，时常会感觉有一股热流在小腹处流动，让他的精神力倍增，无论工作多少时间都不会觉得累。  
可这样也间接导致一个弊端，唯一简直成了拼命三郎，生意、学业两手抓，所有的空闲时间都扑在了开办孕味沙龙分店的事情上，还计划在五年之内要把孕味沙龙的连锁店开遍整个琰穹帝国，并且决定今后将孕味沙龙开办成半盈利半公益的事业。  
夙容对此自然不满，有时实在劝说不过，只得拿出杀手锏，直接把这个工作狂扑倒在床上进行“武力”镇压。不过，唯一现在也算有点“武艺”在身了，十次里头能有五六次从夙容强有力的臂膀下成功溜走，通常还是在夙容身上点了火之后。  
这直接引发了夙容的进一步实施强硬措施，一不做二不休，先把人吻晕，趁机脱光衣服，再使出定身魔法药剂把人牢牢固定在床上——  
唯一不服气地瞪圆了眼睛：“凯瑟琳怎么会给你这瓶魔法药剂的？！”  
夙容微微勾起嘴角，指尖从他圆润的肩头上慢悠悠划过，“我只是简单抱怨了一下你最近忙着工作冷落了儿子罢了。”  
唯一鼓起腮帮子，那模样跟安诺赌气时的小样有的一拼，眯着眼睛想要躲开夙容滚烫的手掌，无奈却一动也不能动，只能任由自己的耳根一点点升温，“……你你，你怎么这么奸诈！”  
“嗯，我奸诈。”夙容轻声笑着，仍旧继续手下的动作，慢慢的，专注的视线从唯一的鼻梁游走至下巴，从下巴晃动至锁骨，从锁骨延伸至他微然起伏的胸口。  
紧跟着，这双手毫不犹豫地抚摸上唯一大腿的两侧，温柔地打开他紧闭的双腿。  
久违的缠绵宛如醍醐灌顶的琼浆，让唯一瞬时就陷入了夙容编织出的这张柔情蜜意的大网，两人不约而同的失控，冲顶的快感久久无法平息。  
事后，唯一躺在床上啥事也做不了，便得空深刻反省了一下，觉着自己最近是有些过分，对于夙容和安诺有所忽视。愧疚之余，决定补偿补偿这父子俩，一连数日都亲自下厨，在空间里换着花样给两人做好吃的美食，大多还都是新菜谱，是唯一挖空心思从上辈子的回忆里挖出来的。尤其是海鲜大餐，夙容和安诺都特别爱吃，唯一为了省却以后购买食材的麻烦，一口气从艾伯特那里买来不少鱼苗、海贝统统扔进湖里，打算自己养殖。  
空间里的那座小木楼也跟着一起升级了，不仅外观变的更漂亮了，楼层增加了，木楼的功能也增加了。冬暖夏凉不说，隔音效果超好，木头从来不会生虫、腐朽，更不怕刀砍火烧。安诺在小楼里给自己找了个房间当做卧室，拿张小牛皮就躺在地板上睡觉，也完全不会着凉，还相当的舒服。如果他们一家三口都在木楼里休息，木楼还会散发出清新的香氛，促进他们的水面，就跟做香薰SPA那么通体顺畅，睡眠质量很高。  
安诺的“预见”异能在这段时间也得到了应正，唯一有意识地教会他操作位面交易器，让他和那两只兽人小崽子能够时不时通过视频交流一下，同时，也是借此机会在观察他是否真的具有“预见”未来某时发生的事情的能力。  
岂料，安诺接连不断地给他带来了惊喜。  
交易器升级规则中有说，只有达到5级的宿主才能使用交易器中的超定义搜索系统。安诺这天就突然“看到”了快速升级界面的隐藏触发点，小手那么一碰，轻轻松松把唯一从4级半送到了5级。  
于是，唯一现今不但有了隐藏属性界面的高端宿主定位系统，还有了超定义搜索系统。以后不管想要找什么样的顾客，寻找哪种商品，他都不用愁了！  
安诺的金手指还不止这点，宇宙无限科技联盟公司不是曾经指派神秘的位面交易系统匿名抽查官来测试交易器宿主吗？还出了些奇奇怪怪的题目。唯一下一次的被抽查的时间马上就要到了，但他完全不需要担心，因为安诺“看到”了将来某天调查员的出的题目。不过，安诺不认识全部的字，但磕磕绊绊地告诉给唯一，唯一也应能猜出来个大概。  
“么哇，乖儿子你真是我的福星！”唯一毫不吝惜地往安诺脸上吐口水，但安诺没像过去那样扭头就回吻爸爸一下，而是特么男子汉地撇撇嘴道：“爸爸，我长大了，才不要再跟你和父亲玩亲亲了……”  
“噢？为什么呀？！”唯一这个郁闷，儿子大了，他才几岁啊，就知道自己长大了！  
安诺煞有介事地拍着自己的小胸脯说：“我昨天学会给伊诺换尿布了！我长大了，能做和你们大人一样的事情了……”  
唯一“噗”的笑出声，忍不住狠狠揉了儿子的发顶一把，“你又是达尔西教你的？！”星尘帝国的小太子啊，我们是该感谢你还是讨厌你好呢，如果安诺以后变得不可爱的，那肯定是你害的！

安诺点点头道：“嗯嗯，达尔西说的没错！昨天克里斯叔叔还夸奖我了！”  
自从伊诺出生，克里斯就忙的跟陀螺一样，但也许是因为天生不具有做奶爸的潜质，每天都被伊诺小子折腾的焦头烂额，换尿布和喂食这两样最简单的事，放在克里斯手里，却变成了一场又一场的灾难。  
安诺人小心大，每天往克里斯那里蹭，学者帮伊诺小弟弟换尿布什么的，做起来还真像那么回事，至少，咳……比克里斯强了不止一点半点。好歹，安诺从来不会把给伊诺换下来的尿布掉在自己身上。  
唯一万分同情克里斯，劝了他无数次，让他请皇室保姆帮忙。不日前，夙辰的皇储身份也正式确立下来，举行了盛况空前的册封仪式，连带着两人的婚礼也就这么办了，伊诺的地位自然也跟着升级了，宗亲们不敢再干涉孩子的教育问题，克里斯完全不必在养育孩子的事情上凡事亲力亲为。  
但克里斯就是呕不过这口气，一句话把唯一噎死：“你这么笨都能养好安诺，我为什么不能？我还就不信了！”  
唯一只好闭嘴不说了，躲到一边看乐子。  
这下，皇宫里有两位王子了，皇帝和皇后陛下每天都过的充实而开心，早上一起来吃过早饭就跑到克里斯的寝宫逗逗伊诺，然后督促安诺学习，中午一家人围坐在一块吃午饭，下午小睡片刻，再起来在花园里遛弯，晚上继续逗伊诺，把安诺也带在身边，两大两小一块都趴在地毯上玩游戏。可真是其乐融融，两位老人把自己的晚年生活安排的如此有滋有味。  
这期间，围绕在安诺身边打转的人也发生了一些变化。  
其中，利亚斯韦德带着凯瑟琳回到星尘帝国销假，为了今后能长期陪伴妻子、儿子和孙子，向星尘帝国的皇帝申请调职。这位皇帝不太乐意放他走，但也能够理解他为什么会做出这种决定，因此只压榨了他三个月的劳力，让他自愿免费地在星尘帝国皇都训练军官，然后就签署了调职令，让他作为使臣迁入星尘帝国在琰穹帝国的外交使馆，促进两国的双边关系，管理两国人民进行文化、贸易和其他的交流活动。  
凯瑟琳不想麻烦夙容和唯一，就和利亚斯韦德一块住在外交使馆，成了名符其实的使臣夫人，偶尔会回顿卡家看望一下长辈们和家主哥哥，逐步地缓和起她与家人之间这么多年的隔阂。  
对此，唯一只表达了自己的立场，凯瑟琳愿不愿意回到顿卡家是她的事，但他自己是肯定不会回去的。不过，再与顿卡家的亲戚相见，也能够保持朋友之间的礼貌与风度，打打招呼开开玩笑。当然，罗威顿卡想要到皇宫来看安诺他是没有反对的，毕竟是的确存在血缘关系，但安诺是不是喜欢罗威顿卡，愿意愿意和他亲近，就不是他能控制的了。  
由于安诺的异能太过逆天，唯一享受过几次便利之后就不再让安诺接触交易器了，恐怕被宇宙无限科技联盟公司看出什么端倪。然而，他忘记了防备那位神出鬼没的交易器大神古里埃尔。  
“我说，秦唯一宿主，你升级也升的太快了吧！还有，隐藏属性的奖励，怎么得到奖励的总是你！老实交代，你是怎么做到的？”这不，大神找上门了。  
唯一睁着眼打哈哈，“没有啊，我是正常升级的啊，大神您老年眼花，看错了吧。”  
古里埃尔当然不这么好打发，严肃道：“我是交易器的创造者，怎么会看错？你小子，是不是在我们公司内部有人？”  
啊？！唯一心道，您怀疑的还真有水准，什么内部有人，我又不知道你们宇宙无限科技联盟公司在哪里。  
“这个……”但他想要套套古里埃尔的话，索性故作迟疑，“怎，怎么会呢！我保证没有！”  
“看你吞吞吐吐的样子，肯定有！是哪个兔崽子吃里扒外，你把他名字报出来！”大神发怒了，看样子是要清理门户？  
唯一继续游移不定，支支吾吾：“他，他……我和他其实不熟的……只是上个月偶然有那么一次接触……”  
“上个月？你说上个月！”古里埃尔似乎是想到了什么，发过来一个咆哮的表情：“好哇，我知道了，是那个兔崽子没错！我就说，他怎么从上个月开始就躲着我哪，我还以为是自己太心急说了那番话把他吓到了，原来是……”  
古里埃尔一着急不小心暴露了一点小私事，顿时被唯一闻到了奸情的味道。  
眼珠子溜溜转动，唯一立刻火上浇油：“啊！这个，这个……我可不是故意出卖他的，他可能也是被你气糊涂的……才会……你可千万不要怪他！”  
“被我气糊涂？他生气，他生个什么气，我这都还没真的动手呢他就想跑……”古里埃尔一副气闷不已的样子，又责备了唯一几句，骂他没有节操，随后忽然就切断了通讯，大概是找那位“兔崽子”算账去了。  
唯一捂着嘴巴笑倒在床上，大呼过瘾，几乎喘不过气。  
夙容这时闲庭信步地从门外走进来，看到仰躺在床上，睡袍大敞的唯一，嘴角立时往上勾起，幽蓝的眼眸深邃了几分。  
“喂，你干嘛？现在是白天！”唯一推了推转瞬就压住了自己的夙容。  
“嗯……安诺的生日就要到了，他说想要我们一起送他一份礼物。”牢牢压制住唯一的胳膊和双腿，夙容半偏着脑袋，望着他盈盈微笑。  
唯一不明所以，“他要礼物就给呗，难不成还跟你现在对我做的事情有关？”  
夙容点着下巴，笑着支起胳膊，在唯一的小腹处轻轻抚摸了一阵，彻底扯开这碍事的睡袍，“当然，因为我们的乖儿子想要一个亲弟弟啊……”  
唯一默然张大了嘴。  
顷刻，夙容不容置疑地俯身覆盖上这具柔软的身体，步步诱导，将爱人的所有美好全都倾囊收入。

作者有话要说：从开坑到完结，不到三个月时间，感谢亲爱的们对梨花的支持！这篇文本来是为了调节自己孕期的心情写的，没想到大家这么喜欢，回想一下我连大纲都没有写就码到这么多字数，还真是佩服自己，噗——  
也因此本文留下了一些bug和漏洞，也幸好大家对我比较宽容和体谅呀！  
总之写这篇文的过程很开心，也希望大家看的开心！╭(╯3╰)  
明天休息一天，后天开始放番外，从克里斯和夙容开始……但我不能保证还是日更了，不过只要还有存稿我就肯定会发的，6月19是我的预产期，不知道会提前还是推迟，所以啊，番外我尽量发，我精神的话我就尽量多写点，要是啥时候进医院了，我会想办法说一声的！

117番外：一往而深（上）克里斯X夙辰

克里斯对于夙辰算不得一见钟情。

只是这件事除了他自己,从未有人知晓。事实上,早在克里斯坐上席勒家家主之位之前,他就见过夙辰。而且,还不止一次。

懵懂的爱恋

星尘帝国皇都利邦大学的商学院,一片空旷的草坪上，小小的碧玉色人工湖泊徜徉在和煦的微风中。差不多与湖泊齐平的岸边,堆砌着细碎的白色沙石,蜿蜒出一条姿态悠然的小路。小路的西南侧矗立着一棵不高不矮的歪脖子树,细细的树干看起来不够坚实，但也与西周的景象相映成趣。

树下，有一个面色不悦的十八九岁少年坐在青草上,背靠着树干，修长的指尖捏住自己的眉心,看着膝盖上方打开的光脑。

他随意地穿着商学院的校服，发丝略长过耳根，似有似无地遮盖住半边脸颊。但仅仅只看这一半侧脸，就能发现这是位五官堪比雕琢过的宝石的明艳美人。这样小巧的脸型和俊雅的姿态不太符合星尘帝国标准的审美观，但每个从他身边路过的人仍然会忍不住侧目多看几眼，只为希望等待美人唇边绽放开的那一小簇烟花般短暂的笑容。

不过此刻，他的脸色微红，眼神凝重，似乎是因为什么事引发了内心的怒火。

“克里斯，你为什么不肯从商学院转系？”威严的父亲出现在视频中，听闻克里斯的决定，不由得愠怒。

“父亲，我说过，不管我读哪个学院，读哪个系，都会是最优秀的！再说，我已经答应你，会同时修习宇宙公共关系学的学位，您为什么还要逼我？”从小面对父亲独裁化的教育，克里斯早就有了反抗之心，好不容易争取到星尘帝国留学，眼下却又要被逼转系，他如何能忍？

“克里斯，你喜欢商学院我知道，但个人的喜好和家族的利益比起来，哪个更加重要？这其中的利害关系我不说想必你也明白，你是个懂事的孩子，席勒家的未来很大程度上要看你的作为是否能得到下一任皇帝的青睐！这些话我说过多少遍了，你不能任性！”父亲，从来只会从家族利益为出发点来训教自己的父亲，哪怕只有一次，也不曾给过克里斯任性的机会。

克里斯白里透红的一张脸此时已经变得铁青，他知道，他当然知道！在父亲和母亲不厌其烦的敦敦教诲下，他从六岁起就能把这些话倒背如流！然而，他不过是想在成为家主之前，依照自己的意愿，在有限的自由内享受一下大学生活而已，为什么就这样艰难？！

就因为他是席勒家未来的希望？家主的担子这样沉重，连让他自己做一次选择的机会都没有，那么他成为家主的意义又在哪里？！

“父亲，只这一次我求你……不行吗？”克里斯知道现在的自己还无法与父亲对抗，一味反抗的结果很可能是再也不能踏足星尘帝国。他放软语气，放下自己的骄傲，企图打动父亲的心，可惜——

“不行！我会派人给你办好手续，下周你就转到宇宙公共关系系去！”

说完这句话，克里斯眼见着光脑中的影响消失，僵硬的手指就这么停留在半空中，嘴角狠狠抖动着。

“该死，该死——”克里斯极力控制着自己心底淤积了许久的委屈、愤懑与暴戾，抬手就想把光脑摔出去，但最后还是克制住了，用深呼吸调整自己的情绪。

半晌，他笑意孤寂地枕着胳膊，微微一动，任由身体往后倾倒，重重地砸在松软的青草上。

虽说是人造的青草，但质感还算不错，没让他闻到那种浓重的化学药剂味道。

疲惫地闭上眼睛，克里斯紧闭的眼皮感受着从头顶照耀而下的烈烈日光，陡然有种“我为什么不能放弃这一切”的颓丧感。他不是没有想过自暴自弃，离家出走，甚至主动脱离席勒家族做一个自由的人，但是，从小接受的为家族奉献一切的思想已经根深蒂固地扎根于他的骨髓里，他放弃了家族，面对的也只是茫然无措的未来。

他不知道自己想要什么样的生活，能过什么样的日子，可以得到哪种幸福。这些看似最简单的人生设想，在克里斯看来每一个都是大大的难题。有时候他真希望自己出生在普通的贵族家庭，哪怕是个平民家庭，但又矛盾地认为以自己的资质和本能应该得到更优越的教育和平台。

于是，常常被这些想不通的问题折磨的彻夜难眠。

“算了……我总归是反抗不了的，不是吗？”克里斯自嘲地勾起嘴角，拍拍身上的草屑站起来，漫不经心地往湖边走去。

这片湖泊在偌大的校园中显得异常渺小，但尽管如此，他依然喜欢独自站在这里，吹一吹风，看看翻腾的湖水，放空自己的思绪，想象自己是只鸟，一只自由的没有牢笼的鸟。

不过这天，不止他一个人有这种想法。

克里斯顺着风向望过去，发现在他之前，已然有人占据了他平时最习惯站立的位置，那块从湖边凸出来的尖锐青石上，正半蹲着一个人，神色专注地看着水面，眉梢好似淡淡的弯月一般往上扬起，一抹平静温柔的笑容从他清爽的短发下展露出来，清晰明朗的眉宇好像一副刚刚晾干的画。

也不知是受了什么蛊惑，克里斯在这一瞬被这抹微笑吸引，悄无声息地向他走近。

静静地站在他背后，他看见这人眼里的景象，就在那块尖锐青石下方，贴合着水面，有几尾红色的小鱼欢快游动着，像是为了食物而互相追逐，又像是在玩耍嬉戏。

克里斯不明白这有什么好看的，但眼前这人一动不动地驻足观看着，他也不敢有丝毫的动作。他不是害怕打扰了这人的兴致，而是下意识地被他的行为所影响，又或者是被他恬静惬意的姿态所感染，不想打破这样宁静而令他心醉的时光。

是的，这样微醺的滋味，克里斯从未品尝过，浅淡的微风没能在湖面上惊起一圈涟漪，但他就是感觉到了一丝甜酒的醉意。是星尘帝国独一无二的甘醇甜酒，他只喝过一次，在新生的迎新会上，却终生难忘那一夜半醉半醒的美妙滋味。

克里斯的眼睫轻轻抖动，始终没有勇气走到前面，和这个无意中带给了他一片平静的男人打声招呼。

看校服上的年级徽章，他应该是自己的学长，这副容貌和气质肯定也是个风云人物。克里斯只要稍稍打听就能知道他是谁，可他不想那样做，更不想就此离开。他就好像一尊精美的雕像浇筑在了这人身后，细细观察着他的一举一动，脸上的每一处细微的变化，看着他观鱼，生怕错漏了他每一个倏忽而至的笑容。

直到他发觉这人收起了笑意，有了起身的迹象，才匆忙转身，仓皇地逃离。

克里斯扶着那颗歪脖子树大口大口地喘气，忍不住鄙视自己：“克里斯，你个白痴，跑什么跑！你做了见不得人的事情吗？”

此后的几个月内，不知是出于哪种别扭的情绪作祟，他愣是没敢再出现在湖边。潜意识里他很想再见到那个男人，但理智却阻止他，告诫他：这种吸引很可能是致命的，你的人生由不得你自己做主，还不就此打住？！

然而，出乎克里斯意料的是，他在数月的陌生学业中也没能忘记湖边与那人相遇的一幕。分明学业忙碌的很，每天困倦到了极点，但还是不由自主地会想起那抹淡笑，那人专注于湖面的眼神。他开始猜想，当日那人有没有在眼角的余光中看到自己。如果有，他为什么也和自己一样，不出声不行动，就那么任由自己傻傻地跟观赏鱼一样观赏他？

“唉……”倨傲的不可一世的克里斯抑郁了。

就在他下决心要剔除这段回忆时，那人却又在他的视线里出现了。这次，两人的距离没有那么近，却也仍然近在咫尺，一个人在教室内，一个在教室外。

克里斯没想到他也是宇宙公共关系的学生，大了自己两届，是自己的学长没错，可他不经常出现在低年级学生的课堂上。这天，是老师生病，请他帮忙过来带一节课。

克里斯精致的面容出现了一瞬间的讶异，不过很快他恢复了平素高傲的伪装，泰然自若地走进教室，选了个不近不远的座位。视线，恰好能一抬头就和他相对。

整节课，他都语言风趣简洁，深入浅出，讲了很多克里斯过去以为自己讨厌却意外地有了兴趣的知识。所有的学生都很满意，甚至希望他能继续代替老师给他们讲课。更何况他的长相不俗，爱笑，眉角眉梢都好像沾染着阳光，举手抬举都散发着一种难以复制的大家之气和矜贵的不容人亵渎的华贵气派


End file.
